Hoenn Adventures
by Gaht
Summary: Brendan, aged 15, moves to the region of Hoenn. He has a hate for the creatures known as "Pokemon" due to his father's job as a Gym Leader but will that all change when he meets the girl of his dreams? Hoennshipping. Rated T for small amounts of profanity.
1. The Move

**Hello everybody and welcome to a new idea that I eluded to a couple of days ago called Hoenn Adventures! It's based on the events of ORAS (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) but combining them sort of like what Emerald did. So, enjoy and feel free to express opinions on the beginning!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Move**_

Most children at the age of ten would be ecstatic to choose a starter Pokemon and go out on a journey but not for aged fifteen Brendan. Brendan hated Pokemon thanks to his father's job: a Gym Leader. Gym Leaders were people who gave out 'badges' to people who bested them in a Pokemon battle. All in all, trainers, who were people who owned Pokemon, needed eight badges to compete in their region's Pokemon League, win the cup, and best both the Elite Four, who were four very powerful trainers (each region having its own Elite Four), and the Champion of the region who was even tougher than the Elite Four.

Brendan blamed Pokemon's existence for him not getting to know his father, Norman, as any son should have to right to, even if it wasn't their fault and more of his father's due to him spending more time at his workplace than his family home. The closest thing to Brendan got of speaking to his father was of what Norman did that day and how badly he 'destroyed' the challenger for thinking that they had the strength to take him down and that Norman wanted Brendan to inherit the Gym, even though that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Due to his dislike of the creatures, Brendan never went on a journey, the closest being to go to the nearest town to pick something up for his mother, Caroline. Brendan would always be recognized as "The Gym leader's son" or "The Boy who hated Pokemon" though, he never cared to listen to them. He did have friends, but he hadn't seen them in atleast four years due to them wanting to spend more time journeying and when they did come home they were back out adventuring almost the very next day. Not that he blamed them. He knew that if he was anything like them, he'd do the exact same.

It was in the middle of summer and Brendan's family were moving from the region of Johto to the warm region of Hoenn. Norman had recently gotten moved to being the Petalburg City's Gym Leader acting as the fifth Gym that Trainers would take on. The Gym specialized in Normal-type Pokemon who, while they had no advantages in typing, they could learn any type of move making them unpredictable.

Brendan was sat at the back of the moving truck in pitch blackness feeling every bump that the truck passed over. His mother had apologized in advance for his transport but Brendan didn't really mind it too much. Brendan got on a lot better with his mother, who was named Caroline, since she actually seemed to care about him enough to get to know him. Caroline knew of Brendan's opinion of Pokemon and tried on many occasions to try to get him to change his mind such as getting him to help Professor Elm, a local Professor who worked closely with Pokemon and gave new Trainers of Johto a starting of Pokemon though, none of her or Elm's attempts worked but, before Brendan left Johto, Elm had insisted that he take a Pokemon Egg with him. The Egg was mostly green, with a cream colored bottom and three red spots near the bottom. Even though Brendan didn't like the idea of having a Pokemon with him, he felt bad turning down Elm's offer since Elm had come all the way from Newbark Town just to give him the Egg.

Brendan was a kind and energetic boy once you got to meet him but he always looked depressed. Brendan had slightly tanned skin, brown hair, which was short all around except the top of his head which allowed him to stick the right half of the top of his head's hair up, and gray eyes. He decided to wear something casual for the journey sporting a bright red jacket, which was tied around his waist, a dark green, short-sleeved shirt, blue, denim jeans and bright red sneakers with white borders and laces.

Brendan heard from his parents that they would be moving to Littleroot down in the south western part of the Hoenn region where he had also heard that a girl his age was going to start out on her journey as soon as he arrived but he just thought nothing of her since she would probably leave her to have fun. She probably already had friends anyway and, even if she did hear about Brendan's arrival, probably forgot about it anyway.

When the moving truck finally reached its destination, Brendan climbed out of it into Littleroot Town quickly finding that it was much quieter than what he was used to back in Johto being completely different than the hustling and bustling city of Goldenrod. There were only a few houses and a Pokemon Lab which looked more like one of the houses than a lab and owned by someone named Professor Birch (something else he had learnt from his parents). The small town was complete with a gentle, innocent breeze that swept across the lush, green grass. Brendan could instantly feel the heat from the sun: rain was only more common in the north-eastern part of Hoenn so Brendan had to deal with the strong sun beams for the rest of summer and most of winter since rarely ever snowed in Hoenn.

"Ma! Ma! Choke!" Brendan heard a gruff voice order snapping him out of his trance. He turned around to see two bipedal, humanoid Pokemon covered in grey skin. They had a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside their mouth. Two of these teeth were in the upper jaw, while two were in the lower jaw. On top of their heads were three, light brown ridges. Their arms were muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. They possessed large, pectoral muscles that protruded slightly over their belt. They had black markings that resembled briefs along with a golden power-save belt. Brendan realized where he was and quickly realized that he was in their way, especially with the first Pokemon giving him the hand signal to step aside.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologized before sidestepping out of the way. One of the Pokemon rolled its eyes whilst the other gave a caring smile as if it told Brendan that it was fine. Even though Brendan hated Pokemon, he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Brendan!" Caroline shouted in an energetic voice from inside the two-story house. "Come see the house!" Brendan nodded, even if she couldn't see it, and headed through the brown door to his new home. Brendan's old house was an apartment that was small due to his father's job, Gym Trainer, not being much pay but it soon shot up once he became a Gym Leader though, he never bothered to use that money to upgrade possibly due to him almost never being at home and only popping around once or twice a week.

Brendan's eyes widened when he saw the size of his new house quickly noticing that it was easily double, no, triple the size of where he, his mother and his father used to live, even if it seemed not that great and more average to some. The first floor consisted of a living area, dining area and kitchen. Caroline smiled brightly seeing Brendan's awe-stricken state.

"So, what do you think? I, for one, adore the new place!" Caroline admitted, still excitedly. Caroline wore dark red, short-sleeved t-shirt, a navy blue, ankle length skirt, red shoes that exposed the top of her feet and a light blue hair-clip at the front of her light brown, shoulder length hair that went slightly down her back. She had brown eyes that had a kind aura to them, much like Brendan's grey ones. She turned to Brendan, still excited. "Oh! Brendan! You have to go and see your room! No longer will you have to stay in my and your father's room! Your room's second from the right." Brendan nodded, smiling himself seeing his mother smiling, which was something that she didn't do as much, and walked up the staircase. "Oh, you'll have to set the clock your father gave you." Brendan nodded but had a feeling that it was really Caroline who bought him the clock but she was just saying that it was Norman who bought it.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed that there were four doors to which he presumed was a guest room, his parent's room, his room and then a bathroom from left to right. As he entered the room in which Caroline told him was his, a bright smile crossed his face; it sure did feel nice being able to have a room of his own. This smile dropped when he noticed, in the far, top left corner of his room, was a large, round stuffed doll that had

"Typical..." Brendan muttered to himself though he decided to not let it bug him and just shut the lid of his laptop; those who he called friends were all back in Johto: somewhere he'd, hopefully, never have to see again. After setting the blue, rounded clock that was in the middle of the adjacent wall of his room's door, Brendan spent a couple of minutes in his room just getting used to the new atmosphere as the Pokemon he saw before, which he had learnt were Machoke, headed in and out placing objects where they needed to be placing, and placed his egg on the desk making sure that it was still warm enough in its glass container that was a bright orange colour on both the top and bottom. Even though he had no care for Pokemon, he didn't want to be responsible for killing an innocent life that wasn't even born yet. He wasn't sure what he would do with the creature when it did hatch, but he had no intention on just throwing it out as even that idea was wrong to him even though he had a strong negativity to the creatures.

"How do you like your new room, Brendan?" Caroline, who had walked in, wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck, and lay her head on his right shoulder, asked.

"I like it." Brendan answered. "I'd say that this room itself is bigger than our whole previous apartment." Caroline smiled before she stepped back and observed the room.

"Good! Everything's put away neatly!" She stated, smiling even wider. "They finished moving everything downstairs, too. It really is so nice having Pokemon around to help us!" She turned back to Brendan, who had spun around in his desk's chair to face her. "Oh, but you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk. How's your egg?" Brendan spun to the direction in which his egg was in.

"I'm no expert, but it seems to be doing fine." He replied, smiling slightly before turning back to Caroline. "I think that we'd know if wasn't doing good."

"That's good. I'll get lunch ready so come down soon, okay?" The brunette asked rhetorically though Brendan still nodded anyway. Caroline smiled before kissing him on the cheek and making her way to the door. She turned back just before she shut it. "Let's hope that Hoenn can bring great things, shall we?"

Brendan spent a few more minutes in his room before he decided to head downstairs. When he did, Norman had come in and was lay down on the light green couch that was in front of the TV. Norman wore a red jacket over a grey shirt and grey pants. His build was strong making him quite a hit with the ladies. He has short, black hair and light grey eyes and, even though they showed kindness to many, some saw a tad coldness in them. Brendan tried to head back upstairs slowly to get away but Norman saw him and smiled. It wasn't a nice, warm smile like his mother's, but more of an evil grin hidden behind a caring coat.

"Brendan!" Norman shouted, seeing his son. Brendan cursed under his breath but saw no way out of his predicament so revealed himself completely. "How'd you like the house? Big improvement, eh?" Norman asked with a grin showing that he was obviously pleased with himself.

"Yeah, you've really outdone yourself with this, Dad." Brendan replied, trying to sound optimistic. "It's a helluva improvement than the apartment we used to live in."

"Glad you think so!" Caroline, who was forced to sit at the dining table, smiled before she stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Lunch'll be ready in a bit so why don't you go say hello to the neighbor's daughter? She seems nice." Brendan nodded and headed for the door but was suddenly stopped when Norman grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"Brendan, seeing as how we're in a different region, how about you start your Pokemon journey now?" The Gym Leader more ordered than asked. "You're more than old enough to do so now and that egg that Elm gave you would be a good starting Pokemon." Brendan rolled his eyes, gave an annoyed sigh and pushed Norman's hand away.

"How many times do I have tell you?! I'll go when I'm ready!" Brendan replied angrily mostly because Norman would always ask Brendan about when he would start his journey, and Brendan would always reply the same though Norman never seemed to listen or tried to force Brendan to change his mind if he kept on asking him the same question. Norman thought that Elm giving Brendan a Pokemon egg was a sign that Brendan would want to start a journey, but that turned out to be false. Norman had tried himself to try to convince Brendan to go on a journey by making him interact with his Pokemon but, like Caroline's attempts, they never succeeded though, unlike Caroline's attempts, Norman's reason for wanting Brendan to want to go on a journey was more for his benefit more than anyone else's.

"Oh, Norman, leave the boy alone. It's his life so he should be able to pick what he wants to do. Just because he's you son doesn't mean that he has to follow in your footsteps." Caroline stepped in knowing how this subject annoyed Brendan. Of course, she wanted Brendan to go on a journey as it would be a good experience for him but, unlike her husband, she could live with the fact that he didn't want to go quite yet. Her efforts showed no effect though, as Norman probably didn't hear her due to him being more focused on the TV than her. Brendan left through the front door, not wanting to be around his father at that moment in time.

Brendan had listened to his mother's advice, using it as an excuse to get away from his father right now. Yes, he wanted to get to know the man, but how could he if all he wanted to talk about was Pokemon? Even if he did listen to him and start his journey, the outcome would be the same with Norman only wanting to talk about Pokemon. Sure, they'd bond, but not in a good way. Brendan was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a middle-aged, plump man exit his house, which happened to be the house next to Brendan's, with a brown satchel over his bright white lab coat. The man noticed Brendan and waved over to him as if he was telling Brendan to come over.

"You must be Brendan! It's nice to meet you! I'm Professor Edward Birch! But you can just call me Birch." The man introduced himself, shaking Brendan's hand excitedly to the point where Brendan almost felt like he was going to throw up. When he was finally done, Brendan got a good look at the man. Birch had a kind smile on his face. He wore a white lab coat over a blue shirt and brown pants. He looked in his mid-thirties but had the energy of a five year old always going out into the field doing research on the wild Pokemon of the Hoenn region. He also was rather big, but that didn't bother him, he was almost always beaming with joy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brendan, Brendan Maple." Brendan replied with a smile shaking the professor's hand not wanting to be rude and make a bad first impression.

"How do you like Hoenn? The heat can get a little...intense but you get used to it." Birch chuckled.

"I noticed." Brendan joked. "But apart from the weather, it's already better than Johto!"

"You're from Johto then, eh?" Birch wondered. "I've always wanted to go there and meet Professor Elm. I heard that he was looking into Pokemon Breeding, he seems like a clumsy person but a really nice guy."

"Yeah he is. I only saw him on the few occasions that he came to my home city of Goldenrod and I felt like we became good friends." Brendan replied, smiling slightly as he reminisced about his time with Johto's famous Pokemon Professor. "He always wanted to give me a Pokemon but...I never wanted one. He eventually did though, in the form of an egg." Birch looked at Brendan in surprise.

"Y-You've never had a Pokemon?!" Birch exclaimed thinking that the situation that Brendan was in was practically impossible. "How old did you saw you were?"

"Fifteen…why?" Brendan replied, wondering why his age had something to do this. Sure, he knew full well that it was different for a child not to instantly go on a Pokemon journey at age ten, but surely it wasn't THAT rare. Birch's eyes widened even more.

"Fifteen and never had a Pokemon? I'm surprised!" Birch admitted. "Most kids nowadays jump at the chance when they turn 10!" Birch chuckled remembering seeing all of the excited faces he saw when new trainers came to get a Pokemon.

"Well, I've just never felt like going on a journey. It always seemed too complicated." Brendan lied. Even though Birch seemed to be a nice person, he didn't feel like telling him his actual reason for not going on a journey.

"My daughter's the same. She's the same age as you, actually. She never wanted to go on a journey because she thought I needed help around here with my fieldwork." Birch explained. "I finally convinced her the other day that I was more than fine without her help, especially with my aids." Hearing Birch speak about his daughter, Brendan remembered why he had come out of the house in the first place.

"Oh! That reminds me! My Mom sent me out here to go meet the neighbors. I suppose that's your family?"

"Yeah, sorry I can't stay, I've been called to the lab to investigate something my Aids spotted. I'll see you round then?" Birch began to speak as he walked backwards towards his lab.

"Sure!" Brendan replied enthusiastically. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Birch waved as he turned on his heels and sprinted to the direction of his lab: something which Brendan found both surprising and unique since, despite his age and physical appearance, Birch ran pretty fast almost as fast as a Dodrio. Brendan decided not to dwell on the almost super-human speed that Birch possessed and went to the Birch residence. The house's exterior was very similar to the exterior of his house except with the door and window being at different sides. When Brendan knocked on the door, it soon opened and a women wearing a purple dress, a white apron over said dress and brown hair open the door.

"Oh, hello. And...you are?" She asked curiously as she didn't recognize Brendan in the slightest.

"I'm Brendan, Brendan Maple. I just moved in next door and thought that I'd come over and say hello." Brendan replied.

"Ah, yes! I've heard about your arrival. You're the son of Petalburg's new Gym Leader, right?" Brendan nodded, slightly reluctantly before the woman stepped out of the way. "Welcome! I'm Linda, by the way." The woman introduced herself, giving Brendan a warm smile. "I'm sorry if there's a bit of a mess. I haven't had the time to clean in the last couple of days."

"Oh, really? It looks fine. I've seen unclean houses and this comes nowhere near." Brendan told her, making the housewife go slightly red.

"Oh, stop!" Linda exclaimed, covering her cheeks with her hands to hide her light blush. The Birch household was very similar to Brendan's house with it only being a polar opposite to it, much like the exterior, apart from some things being a different colour. Both the walls and flooring shared the same design. "Anyway, we have a daughter just around the same age as you and she's been excited about meeting you. She's just upstairs right now getting ready for her journey but she should be down soon." Brendan nodded. "Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Brendan answered as he sat down on the dark green couch and Linda pulled up one of the chairs on the dining table for herself to sit down.

"What about you? Have you been on a journey?" Linda questioned, sparking up a conversation.

"No, I never wanted to go on one since it always seemed too complicated to go on one." Brendan replied, lying once again.

"Huh, it's rare to see that the offspring of a Gym Leader, who's life revolves around Pokemon, has never had a Pokemon of their own, especially at your age." Linda stated before chuckling slightly. "I bet that Edward would be flabbergasted to hear that, being a Pokemon Professor and all."

"Actually, he already knows. I spoke to him when he was heading to his lab." Brendan informed her. "Plus, I do have a Pokemon egg that was given to me by Johto's Professor, Professor Elm, just before I left. It's at my home."

"Do you have any idea of what the egg might be? I'm pretty sure that my husband has something at his lab that could tell you." Linda suggested.

"No thanks. I'd like to be surprised the day it hatches but, I do have a suspicion that it might be a Pokemon from Johto due to its design." Brendan replied and Linda nodded, understanding his reason.

"Mom, who are you talking to down there?" A voice, which sounded feminine, asked from the upper floor. Linda smiled, giving a sly wink to Brendan, and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"The boy who just moved in next door came over to say hello, sweetie. Are you done yet?" Linda answered causing a flurry of footsteps to speed down the stairs. Linda immediately cleared the area, quickly sitting back where she was previously. The creator of the noise soon revealed themselves as a young, teenage girl. She wore a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandanna/kerchief and a yellow-and-green fanny pack. She looked about medium height and was slim with long, thick, mouse brown hair with a side fringe falling across her forehead. Her eyes were greyish-blue and gave off a peaceful and kind aura though, Brendan found himself accidentally staring at the girl's chest which was quite large compared to other girls that Brendan had seen. His mouth was slightly agape as the brunette made her way over to him, a bright smile on her face. She stopped when she stood in front of Brendan.

"Hi, I'm May, May Birch. You're Brendan, right? Petalburg's new Gym Leader's son?" The girl asked holding out her hand for Brendan to shake and a kind smile still evident on her face. Brendan blinked to snap himself out of his trance before returning the smile.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Brendan replied, accepting the handshake. Linda smiled at the friendly interaction between her daughter and Brendan. Especially since she had seen Brendan's expression in the corner of her eye when he first laid eyes on her.

"Ah...It reminds me of how myself and Edward met..." Linda thought out loud purposely with an innocent smile on her face. She had to resist laughing when both of the teens went bright red when they heard her. May turned her attention to her mother.

"M-Mom!" May retorted angrily. "I've only just met Brendan so don't make a-accusations like that!" Linda couldn't stop laughing at the sheer redness on her daughter's face that made her angry tone more laughable than scary. May sighed as she sat down next to Brendan on the couch. "So, what brings you to Hoenn?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"My Dad got a job at the Petalburg Gym. He used to be the Goldenrod City Gym Leader back in Johto but got swapped with some girl named Whitney. I'm pretty sure that they swapped him out for her because she was a native and pretty popular in the city with her family owning the local Miltank farm." Brendan explained.

"Sorry to hear that." May frowned but, they were shocked when Brendan shrugged.

"Eh, it's fine. I never really liked Johto that much anyway." Brendan informed her causing the two females to give him confused expressions.

"Why?" Linda asked with May nodding telling Brendan that she also went to know his reason.

"Most of my friends had gone on journeys and barely, if not then never, kept in contact. Whoever was left were either too upset that they didn't get a Pokemon or just sat in their houses all day. The closest that I had to a friend was Elm but he only visited once a month to collect any data that the daycare couple had found on breeding." Brendan answered.

"What about you? Why didn't you go on a journey?" Linda asked causing May to look at her in slight confusion but mostly shock. Linda saw this and decided to explain. "Brendan's never been on a journey, much like you May."

"I never felt ready to go on a journey." Brendan replied using the same reason that he had told Birch. "It seemed too stressful and complicated. My Dad really wants me to, though. I do have a Pokemon egg that I got from Elm but…I dunno."

"O-Oh." May spoke, her voice had clear disappointment. Brendan turned his head to her.

"What's wrong May?" Brendan asked seeing his new friend's sudden mood change and also feeling slightly sad himself seeing her spirits down.

"Nothing, it's just that..." May began to go slightly red again, "...I-I was h-hoping that you w-would g-go on a j-journey with m-me." Brendan felt awful at hearing this. He felt as if he had just crushed her entire existence and this was even more amplified by the saddened expression that she had currently.

"I-I'm sorry May." Brendan looked to the floor in sadness. Then it hit him. If he were to go on a journey, he would get to know this girl better. He had felt a feeling inside of him the minute he saw May enter the room. Linda's comment had pretty much confirmed it. _"If this is love then, maybe I should..."_ Brendan thought.

"Well, I-I'd better go to Dad's lab..." May decided in a sad tone as she stood up and headed "Bye Mom, Brendan." Brendan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard this. He immediately stood up and grabbed May's hand, lightly, causing her to stop and go bright red once again.

"May, wait!" Brendan pleaded to the distraught girl. "I'll go with you to the lab. I'm not certain but maybe I'll see the Pokemon and have a change of heart." Brendan had told her this forgetting his dislike towards the creatures.

"You will?!" May suddenly shot from sadness to happiness in a matter of seconds which shocked Brendan but what shocked him even more was what the brunette did next. "Thank you!" May squealed as she hugged Brendan, her head on his chest due to their height difference, causing him to go red as well.

"W-well, no p-promises. But I-I'll think it o-over." Brendan answered, awkwardly returning the hug though he liked the feeling of both holding May close and seeing her so joyful.

After Brendan went back to his house to pick up his egg to bring to Birch's lab via Linda's recommendation to have it get checked up on, Brendan and May spoke to each other about their experiences with Pokemon as they made their way to the lab. May told Brendan that she was really into Pokemon Contests. She explained that instead of battling like a Gym battle, you would instead show the beauty of your Pokemon's moves. Brendan had heard of Contests when he would flick through the channels when watching TV or see them advertised occasionally, but he didn't see the point in them though he didn't tell her this fact as it would've obviously hurt her feelings.

When the duo walked into the lab, they walked around looking for the Professor. They had asked one of his aids where he was and he told them that he would be back shortly after doing some fieldwork. The pair sat on two chairs and began to talk again until the Professor came back shortly after.

"Ah May! Brendan! Welcome to my lab! I assume you've met?" Birch questioned walking towards to two. They both nodded. "Brendan, have you come to start your journey?"

"I'm not sure, I just came here to watch May pick her first and maybe I'll have a change of heart." He replied. "Oh, and, if it's possible, could I get this checked up?" Brendan asked, referring to the egg.

"Of course. Joshua here will do so." Birch replied signalling over a much younger man who was also wearing a lab coat, a yellow turtleneck shirt and grey trousers. He had round glasses over his grey eyes and very dark green, shaggy hair.

"I'll take good care of this little one. Could you tell me how long you've had it for?" Joshua asked, taking the egg from Brendan.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I'd have to say maybe a week, possible two." Joshua nodded before walking off.

"Well, let's get to it then! Follow me!" Birch told them as he walked to a pair of double doors. When the trio walked in, there were three Pokeballs and a brown, leather messenger bag on the table. Birch picked them all up and released them to show to Brendan and May. Brendan winced when he saw the three creatures on the table. May saw this and gave him a confused expression.

"Don't tell me you're scared of three little Pokemon!" May teased. Brendan's eyes widened since he was surprised that May saw his reaction, and he went slightly red.

"N-no, just never been so close to one before." Brendan replied.

"I thought your Dad was a gym leader? Didn't you watch his battles?" May asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah, but that was from the stands. Apart from that, I never really interacted with them." Brendan replied.

"Anyway, how about you meet the Pokemon?" Birch suggested as he moved closer to the desk with the three Pokemon.

"OK!" May agreed in excitement.

"This one here is Treecko, it's a grass type." Birch stated as he stood behind the gecko-like Pokemon on the far left of the trio of animals. Treecko was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each had three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat were red. It also had a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes.

"Tree-ko!" The Wood Gecko Pokemon announced itself, its arms folded and its body posture facing slightly away from both Brendan and May though it kept a good eye on Brendan silently hoping that the boy would pick him. Birch then moved to the Pokemon that was in the middle of the three.

"This one here is Mudkip, it's a water-type." Birch said pointing at a blue, mudfish-like Pokemon. Mudkip was a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokemon. It had a blue body with a light-blue underside. It had a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It had black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

"Mudkip!" The Mud Fish Pokemon introduced itself bouncing on its heels in a cute-like manner. Birch moved to the Pokemon that was on the far right of the trio of creatures.

"And this one here is Torchic, it's a fire-type." Birch said pointing at a fire chicken-like Pokemon. Torchic was a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body was covered with orange feathers. There was an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembled a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak were of a light brownish yellow, and its feet had three toes in front and one in the back.

"Torchic!" The Chick Pokemon chanted in a playful matter as it ran in small circles eventually falling flat onto its face. Brendan was surprised that he didn't feel any negative thoughts to the three creatures and only thought about how cute and hilarious they were thought his eyes seemed to stick to Treecko. Something about his "cool and calm" attitude seemed to make him stand out to Brendan whereas Mudkip's playful and carefree attitude and Torchic's fun and energetic attitude, while he did like them, didn't appeal to him as much.

"Hmm, this is a really hard choice." May admitted giving each of the three animals each the same amount of spotlight in her gaze. Her eyes widened as she seemed to have an idea causing her to turn to Brendan. "What about you, Brendan? What do you think?" Brendan didn't reply as he seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Hey! Have you been paralyzed by their cuteness?" May teased as she waved her hand in front of Brendan's face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Brendan asked shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"I asked you which one you thought was the best!" May replied to him playfully annoyed.

"Oh, right, sorry." Brendan apologized scratching the back of his head, sheepishly. "I think Treecko's pretty cool." The gecko looked at him, his eyes widened showing that he was surprised at what Brendan had just said, before running at top speed towards the Johto-native. "H-Hey! What're you doing?!" Brendan asked as the grass-type went in for a strong tackle sending Brendan to the ground. Birch and May couldn't help but laugh.

"I think that Treecko likes you Brendan." Birch told him, ending his laughing fit.

"Really? I didn't realize." Brendan joked as he playfully patted Treecko on the head earning a few delightful coos from the gecko. He surprised himself when he realized that he was completely fine around the Pokemon. He expected that he would freeze up even breathing the same air as the creatures but, seeing that these three barely reached the side of his knee, it seemed to help him be nearer to them.

"Guess that leaves only two choices." May stated turning back to the water and fire type once again looking at both of the Pokemon as they both gave the cutest expressions imaginable thinking that it would increase their chances of being picked over the other. For most trainers, this wouldn't have worked but on May, definitely. In the meantime, Brendan had gotten out of the gecko's light grip, stood up and placed the gecko onto his shoulder. "I got it!" May announced making both Brendan, Birch and the three Pokemon jump at the sudden outburst. May walked over to the desk and knelt down to their level. "Torchic, how about it?"

"Tor-chic!" Torchic chirped happily as she jumped from the desk and towards May who, in a surprisingly quick motion, caught the Chick Pokemon in her arms bringing the fire type into a tight embrace. Mudkip's smile dropped into a frown as it dropped its head. Birch noticed this and knelt down to the water type's level.

"Don't feel down Mudkip, I'm sure that there's a trainer out there that wants to pick you as a starter." Birch whispered in Mudkip's ear as he patted its head. Mudkip nodded and smiled at Birch who returned it.

"So Brendan, are you going to go on a journey or are you still not sure?" May asked once Torchic had calmed down slightly, returned her to her pokeball and put it in her fanny-pack. Brendan dropped his head slightly as if in thought.

" _Do I want to go on a journey?"_ Brendan repeated in his thoughts. _"I'm leaning towards yes since I'm fine against these Pokemon but, what if I chicken out when I get into battles? Maybe I should tell them my real reason for not wanting to go on a journey. I mean, these are my first friends in Hoenn and I don't want to be moping around the place like I was in Johto. May seems like a really nice girl and I don't want to disappoint her."_ He sighed. _"It'll come out anyway so may as well get it over with."_

"Guys," Brendan began not looking at the other two in the room. "I...I wanna tell you my reason for not wanting to go on a journey."

"You already did though...?" May asked, confused.

"No, I...I lied when I said that." Brendan heard Birch and May gasp causing him to shut his eyes tightly as if to shut out their shocked expressions. "The real reason I didn't want to go on a journey is..."

"Is because...? C'mon, you can tell your friends, right?" May encouraged holding Brendan's hand in a friend-like manner and smiling at him though he couldn't see it. Brendan nodded and took a deep breath.

"Is because I..." Brendan began quietly. "I-I hate Pokemon!" Brendan cringed at the sounds of the gasps from both Birch and May and prepared himself for the angry comments that he would get for thinking that way of, what many people thought, the kind creatures known as Pokemon.

"Why? Why do you hate Pokemon?" Birch asked in a calm voice. Brendan lifted his head up very surprised at the calmness in Birch's voice.

"I-It's because my Dad's a gym leader. Ever since he became one, he would always stay there for days...maybe even weeks and would barely come home." Brendan took a deep breath to try to stop the tears that were beginning to form. "A-And when he did come home, all he would talk about is Pokemon! He would always say to me "You are going to inherit the gym someday." when I didn't want anything to do with Pokemon!" Brendan was desperately trying to hold back the tears now as a few did escape down his cheeks. May, seeing her friend's distress, pulled Brendan into a tight hug.

"There, there. It's OK." May comforted him in a motherly, soothing voice.

"You guys probably think I'm some wimp now, huh?" Brendan asked pulling away from the hug, wiping his eyes, and dropping his head slightly.

"Of course not! We'd never think of you like that!" Birch replied walking closer to Brendan. "Maybe I should have a word with your father."

"No, you can't!" Brendan disagreed. "He'd be so ashamed of me for of what I think!"

"Brendan, he won't. He's your father, he'll understand." May said laying another reassuring hand on Brendan's shoulder and giving a caring smile. "C'mon, let's go talk to him." Brendan nodded still wiping his eyes desperately trying to rid of any evidence that he had shed any tears.

When the trio came to Brendan's house, the sun was setting meaning that there weren't many people out since they had either gone home or left town. Brendan had elected for himself to knock on to door and, when he did, the door was almost immediately opened by Caroline.

"Oh hello sweetie!" Caroline greeted before noticing Birch and May. "Oh! You must be the profound Professor Birch and his daughter! It's so nice to meet you! Would you like to co-"

"Mrs. Maple, is your husband home?" Birch asked interrupting Caroline in a serious tone.

"Yeah, what's up?" Norman responded appearing at the door.

"May we come inside?" Birch asked and Caroline nodded noticing the serious tone of the trio. She also noticed that Brendan was looking at the ground in shame and, opposite her husband, knew what this was about and, though she wasn't looking forward to what this would entail, she knew that this had to be done someday. The trio sat on the couch whilst Norman and Caroline sat at the dining table near to the couch. May held Brendan's hand once again in a friend-like matter to try to calm to boy's nerves down.

"Now, what's this about?" Norman asked. His tone told the three that he was slightly annoyed and wanted to get this over with.

"Well you see, Brend-" Birch began

"I don't want to inherit the gym!" Brendan shouted standing up and looking his father straight in the eye. Norman was taken aback by his son's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?" Norman asked again confused but Caroline knew what was coming next.

"I mean I don't want to be forced into your lifestyle!" Brendan replied, shouting back at his father. "You always came home late and even on the rare occasion that you did come home all you talked of was Pokemon, yourself and nothing else! You barely even talked to me or Mom! Not even a "Hello!" or "How was your day?"!" Norman was taken aback even more from hearing this from his son though his expression showed no emotion.

"Go to your room." Norman ordered in an emotionless voice but Brendan didn't move. "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Norman shouted standing up himself and anger clear across his face. Brendan ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

"Mr. Maple, I reall-" Birch began trying to calm down the raging Gym Leader.

"THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" Norman balled back at the professor. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Norman pointed to the door.

"Norman please!" Caroline spoke trying to calm Norman down also.

"NO! I WON'T STAND HERE AND LET A COMPLETE STRANGER TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY SON!" Norman shouted at his wife almost hitting her with his clenched fist but he didn't so he turned back to Birch and May "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Norman balled even louder.

"C'mon May, do as he says." Birch told his daughter getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

"But what about Br-" May argued.

"There's nothing we can do, c'mon." Birch interrupted in a sad tone as he patted her back. May started to form tears in her eyes as she stood up herself and headed to the door but not before giving Norman one more glance.

"I hope you know what you've just done." May told him before walking out of the door with Birch. Norman shot a glare back but May was unfazed. She knew that Norman, despite his strong outside, he was weak on the inside and used his strong exterior to compensate for that weakness.

Upstairs, Brendan was laid flat out on his bed with his head buried in his pillow to not only block out his parent's arguing downstairs but also to try to not show weakness by crying. Even with this, he could still hear both his mother and father's angry voices echo throughout the entire house with Norman's showing nothing but anger and Caroline's, whilst still showing anger, was constantly cracking showing that she was also upset. Brendan turned over so he was now resting on his back and Treecko immediately curled up on his stomach in a ways to comfort his trainer.

"Why?" Brendan asked himself. "Why does he even care about what I want to do? He doesn't even care about me in the first place!" Brendan sighed.

"Tree..." Treecko sighed as well.

"What's gonna happen next?" Brendan sighed again. "Things'll just get worse from h-" His attention was suddenly diverted to the window when he heard a tapping sound. What was making the tapping sound was a small, navy blue bird with a piece of paper that was rolled up and tied with an elastic band. This bird was, as he had learnt from May, was a Tailow - one of Hoenn's famous flying-types known for its speed and attack strength. Taillow was a small bird Pokemon with dark blue feathers and patches of red on its chest and forehead. The patch on its forehead had a triangular upper tip. It had narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. It had elongated wingtips, and the underside of the wings was white. It had two sharp tail feathers, and its black feet had yellow claws.

"Tailow!" The Tiny Swallow Pokemon spoke seeing that Brendan had noticed its presence. Brendan wiped his slightly wet eyes before opening the window and letting the flying type in. As soon as Tailow was inside, it flew around in a circle around five times before landing on Brendan's head and dropping the note onto his lap. Brendan picked up the note, undid the elastic knot and unrolled the piece of paper. On the note, it said:

 _Dear Brendan,_

 _I know what you must be feeling right now, I have some...slight problems with my father, also. But do not let that get you down. Though you may not see it, I see great potential in you and I think that there is not time like the present to use that potential to your best._

 _I assume that you gotten a Pokemon from Professor Birch, no? Well, why not go on a journey? I know that you think that it's "complicated" but, you seem to already have a travelling partner and I've seen the way that you act around her. Let's just say...you want more than the two of you to be "just friends", am I right?_

 _Anyway, your Pokemon and you already have a strong bond with each other and you've barely known each other for even half a day and I'm pretty sure that you don't want your father to see you again, do you? Don't worry about your mother. She's a strong woman who's dealt with him for far longer than you've had to. She'll be fine._

 _Why would you trust a complete stranger, you ask? Well, we'll get to know each other, soon enough. But that's only if you take this chance. I hope you know what to do._

 _Stone_

"Tailow tai! Low tai!" Tailow flew to the open window and nudged his head in the direction of the outside world.

"You're saying to run away?" Brendan asked, somehow being able to "translate" what Tailow was saying. "But...I can't leave Mom here with Dad, who knows what he'll do." Brendan looked down. "I know that this letter said that she's a strong woman but...it's a complete stranger! They don't know who Dad really is!" Tailow sighed but then it got an idea as it then flew over to Brendan's desk, snatched the note from Brendan's hand and pulled out a newly sharpened pencil from the pot, laying it next to the now blank piece of paper.

"You're telling me to write a note telling Mom to run away too?" The bird nodded. "Wait, why am I listening to a Pokemon? It's your fault in the first place!" Tailow looked at Brendan in confusion. "Don't even try to deny it! If it weren't for Pokemon, then Dad wouldn't have become a Gym Leader and would've wanted me to become one too! We would've lived a happy life if it weren't for you Pokemon!"

"You can't just blame it on the Pokemon, Brendan. It's not their fault." A voice said behind Brendan. He turned around to see a man with blue hair wearing a black suit and multiple rings on his fingers sat in the window. Despite his height and slightly muscular build, he fit in the somewhat small window-frame perfectly. He also had deep sea blue eyes.

"And who the hell are you?! And how the hell did you get in here?!" Brendan asked in anger.

"My name is Steven, Steven Stone. I'm not surprised that you don't know about me." The man replied. "And, how I got here is a secret." Steven tapped the side of his nose with a sly smirk.

""Stone"?" Brendan repeated before looking at the signature on the note. His eyes widened as he made the connection and looked back at Steven. "Wait, you're the one who wrote this note!"

"Good, your eyes work." Steven joked. "But, yes, that is me."

"Then you've been stalking me this entire day?" Brendan asked making Steven laugh embarrassedly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it "stalking" more like..." Steven stopped mid-sentence to think of an excuse. "...making sure you fit in well with your new surroundings." Steven chuckled embarrassedly after saying this. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that this Tailow is yours?" Brendan asked and was surprised when Steven shook his head.

"No, Tailow simply saw what happened earlier downstairs so I decided to write a letter and Tailow gladly accepted." Steven replied.

"Tailow!" Tailow said proudly puffing out its chest in pride making the two humans smile at the Pokemon's attitude. Steven turned his gaze back to Brendan.

"Anyway...what's your decision? Stay here for the rest of your life in misery or go out there and explore the world for yourself?"

"Even if I wanted to...I couldn't." Brendan replied. "I can't just leave my mother here with my Dad..."

"Your mother is a strong woman, Brendan, she can handle him easily and she has been for God knows how many years but if you want to achieve your dream, then you'll have to do it." Steven explained.

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'dream' of mine?" Brendan asked, angrily again, making quotation marks in the air.

"That's not my question to answer. It may be to become to champion, it may be to become a Top Coordinator or, you may take the humbler approach and become a Breeder. You have to find that answer for yourself." Steven answered. "Like I said in the note, I see great potential in you. Enough potential for you to become champion of any region." Brendan was about to retort angrily like he had done with all of Steven's other replies, but he thought about what Steven said at the end. Could he? Could he really become the champion of a region? How? He had no experience in battling the only experience he did have was either watching his father at a very young age or seeing the odd match on TV.

"How can someone like me become the champion?" Brendan asked though, he got no reply so he decided to turn back around to see Steven but, much to his and the two Pokemon that were in the room with him, he was gone. "The hell did he just go?"

"Tailow." Tailow spoke nuzzling its head against Brendan's leg. Brendan picked up the minute flying type, putting it into his arms, and petting its head.

"I'm sorry Tailow, I shouldn't have lashed out on you. I'm so sorry." Brendan apologized.

"Tailow tai." Tailow replied, accepting the apology, before nudging Tailow to the window again.

"Yeah, he was right. It's the only way." Brendan admitted. Soon after the door to his room had opened. He was expecting it to be Norman but it was Caroline. Brendan didn't notice that his parents' arguing had stopped when he was talking the Steven. Caroline sat next to Brendan on his bed.

"I-I'm sorry about your father Brendan." Caroline apologized, her voice breaking slightly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's that prick's fault." Brendan corrected her. Caroline would normally scold Brendan for using language like that, but she let it slide this once. "I...I'm running away." Brendan admitted again. Caroline was shocked but soon agreed.

"Go." Caroline agreed, tears in her eyes. "Go on your journey, get away from here as fast as you can!" Brendan turned to her.

"Mom, what about D-" Brendan began.

"Your Dad? I'll be fine. You go any enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me." Caroline interrupted, even more tears were in her eyes. Brendan pulled in for a hug as his eyes were beginning to grow wet.

"Mom, I'm so sorry!" Brendan apologized again through tears. "If I hadn't of said anything, this would've never happened!"

"It's not your fault, honey. It's mine. I should've spoken up years before. I'm proud of you for standing up to your father like that. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to someone like him, even a family member." Caroline then noticed the open window, Treecko and Tailow. "Guess you already have two Pokemon to take with you." She smiled.

"Tailow's not mine." Brendan corrected her. "It just flew in from the open window." Caroline smiled again.

"Still, it's rare for a wild Pokemon to care so much for someone who it has never met before." Caroline stated before looking back at Treecko. "You take care of him, OK?"

"Tree-ko!" Treecko replied doing a salute making Caroline and Brendan smile. Caroline looked towards Brendan.

"I'd go now, Norman's going to be here anytime soon and I fear what he's going to do to you. You know how he takes insults." Brendan nodded taking his turtle shell-like backpack and putting it around him and returning Treecko to his ball. Caroline gave him a kiss on the forehead as a goodbye.

"I promise, next time you see me that man will be gone." Brendan told his mother before he climbed through the window. Caroline smiled and nodded before she remembered something rather important.

"Take May with you." She told him causing Brendan to look confused. "She couldn't bring herself to travel knowing what you've gone through. You've found a great friend." Caroline smiled but it quickly went away when they both heard someone, Norman, walk angrily up the stairs. "Go! Quick!" Brendan nodded and quickly ran out to the roof shutting the window behind him, and hiding behind the wall, as Norman walked into the room.

"Where is the little shit?" Norman asked clearly angry. Caroline didn't answer and tried to walk out of the room. "Where do you think that you're going?!"

"Away from you!" Caroline replied, shouting as she tried to get out of Norman's grip. But to no avail. All there was was a smack and a thud. Which Brendan heard all of so he feared the worst though, he knew that there was no going back now so he quietly climbed down the wall and headed in the direction of the Birch residence: a place that, right now, was a hell of a lot safer than home.

Because the sky was pitch black, Brendan's movements were completely unseen as he used this to his advantage to sneak towards the Birch residence. Brendan had told Tailow that he would see it the next morning so the flying type said its goodbyes before flying off into the distance. Brendan knocked on the Birch residence's front door, his eyes not leaving his house's door for any sudden movements. Linda opened the door shortly after.

"Oh, Brendan! Are you alright? Edward told me what happened. I would've never thought that someone such as Norman would be like that." Linda admitted, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, can I come inside, please?" Brendan answered eyeing his house's door. Linda noticed this and quickly let him in. Brendan thanked her as his nerves calmed down instantly due to the Birch residence's calm and caring atmosphere.

"May! Brendan's here to see you!" Linda shouted from the bottom of the stairs and, for the second time today, May quickly ran down said stairs at the sound of Brendan's name and, as soon as she got down the stairs and spotted Brendan, she gave him a hug.

"I was so worried! Are you OK?" May asked clearly concerned for her friend.

"Y-Yeah." Brendan replied slightly red at how close he was to May.

"What's wrong?" May asked, even more concerned, as she pulled away from the hug but her arms still wrapped around him.

"Well...I-I left Mom with him..." Brendan replied, his eyes growing wet again.

"Sit down and tell us what happened." Birch suggested walking over to the house. Brendan nodded, sat down and, thanks to comfort from May, he explained what had happened. He even mentioned Steven appearing seeing these three as trustworthy enough to know a fact such as that.

"Steven? The champion?" Birch repeated, quite surprised. "I never would've thought that he'd be hanging around a small town such as this.

"Yeah, he came when I got a little angry at this Tailow that flew in with a note in its mouth." Brendan presented the note from his pocket and placed it on the table. "He's the one who brought up the idea of leaving to go on a journey."

"So, does that mean that you want to travel now?" May asked instantly after Brendan finished talking. Brendan nodded making May's face beam with happiness but it almost instantly went back down as it was not appropriate to jump and squeal like a high school girl at this moment in time.

"Tell you what, you rest here tonight and set off early tomorrow morning." Birch suggested and Brendan nodded, accepting the offer.

"I'll show you to your room Brendan...unless you want to sleep in the same room as May?" Linda teased as she stood up and headed to the stairs. Both Brendan and May went bright red as Linda giggled like a school girl and Birch rolled his eyes. Brendan thanked Linda but she told him that there was no need to. If he was going to help her daughter on her journey then he'd be welcome to stay here 'any day of the week'.

For the rest of the evening Brendan just lay on his bed thinking of the events that had happened. Treecko and Tailow, which had come back because it was worried about Brendan and had agreed to join Brendan on his journey, were asleep on Brendan's bed with Treecko being curled up on his chest, receiving slow strokes from Brendan, and Tailow was on his bed's headboard and occasionally flew around the room. Brendan lay there for hours just thinking: this was a lot to take in for someone at his age. He couldn't phone the police and tell them of what happened since he had no proof and Norman was a gym leader so he was highly respected by everyone who knew him. A knock at his room's door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Brendan, can I come in?" A feminine voice, which Brendan recognized easily, asked.

"Yeah, sure, come on in, May." Brendan replied as the door slowly opened revealing the beautiful brunette that he thought very fondly of. Brendan smiled at her and she smiled back before shutting the door slowly and lying down next to him, her head slightly resting on his chest, and wrapping her left arm around his waist just barely avoiding the curled up gecko. Brendan put his left arm, that was holding the back of his head, around her, laying his hand on her arm.

"How're you feeling?" May asked after a slight moment of, not awkward but enjoyable, silence.

"Better, now that you're here." Brendan teased unable to suppress his smirk. May only rolled her eyes but she smiled slightly anyway. "But in all seriousness, still in shock. I knew my father my whole life. Sure, he and Mom would argue, but he'd never hit her or said any sort of insult that he ever meant. He'd always apologize the next day." Brendan explained.

"We'll get over it Brendan." May reassured him, snuggling more into his chest.

"'We'll'?" Brendan repeated slightly confused but mostly in shock that this person who he hadn't even known a day would want to help him with a problem like this. May looked up at him.

"Well, yeah, if we're going to be travelling together, I wanna be there for you, as friend a friend would." May responded, smiling. Brendan returned the smile, finding that it was impossible not to when he witnessed her smile. They both stayed like that for a while both enjoying being in the other's embrace before a knock on the room's door made them both jump slightly and their heads snap to the door.

"Brendan?" The person on the other side of the door's voice, who both Brendan and May recognized as Linda's, asked. "Would you like anything before bed?"

"N-No. I'm good, Mrs Birch, thanks." Brendan answered.

"Alright, then." Linda acknowledged. "Good night, then. You too, May." Both Brendan and May's eyes widened as Linda giggled. "You two keep your clothes on, now." Linda's giggling intensified as now both Brendan and May were slightly red. They both waited for her footsteps to disappear before speaking.

"W-Well...That wa-"

"How did she know I was in here?!" May interrupted jumping up and startling Brendan, Tailow and waking up Treecko in the process. She sighed before sitting down on the bed again as Brendan sat up allowing Treecko to sit on his left shoulder.

"Why does it matter?" Brendan questioned before getting a sly smirk. "Or...Were you trying to hide in my room in hopes of sleeping in the same bed with me...?" May went slightly red at this comment but shook it off and turned back to Brendan.

"I'd better go to my room before even my Dad gets suspicious. Even though he seems like a carefree kind of guy, he can get real over-protective sometimes." May stated laughing slightly.

"Hell of a better Dad than mine..." Brendan joked though May didn't catch on and her smile dropped. Brendan realized what he had done and immediately regretted it. "Ah, that brought down the mood, didn't it?"

"Yeah it did, Mr. Downer!" May agreed, playfully sounding annoyed causing the two to laugh together. May stopped before Brendan and stood up. "I really should get going..." May stated, a touch of sadness in her tone. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Brendan nodded and smiled at the same time. May smiled back before leaning over to Brendan and, much to the trainer's surprise, kissed his cheek causing him to go slight red though it was hidden in the room's darkness and went for the door. "Night." She said, looking over her shoulder and smiling at the slightly-out-of-it boy after opening the door. She giggled slightly seeing Brendan's paralyzed state and left the room, shutting the door quietly, and heading to her own room. Brendan touched where May's lips touched his cheek lightly, still somewhat having the feeling of them being there. His slight trance was ended when he heard the chortling of his animal partner on his left shoulder.

"I knew I should've picked Mudkip..."

That shut him up


	2. A New Day

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two of Hoenn Adventures! I hope that you enjoy and, if you do, leave a review voicing your opinion whether it be good or bad!**

The next morning, Brendan woke up feeling that he had a good night's sleep, even after what happened just hours ago and his constant tossing and turning before even getting to sleep, and looked around his room seeing Treecko curled up on the end of his bed and Tailow was on the room's lampshade. Brendan presumed that Tailow felt at home being up there seeing as how it is the closest thing to a branch in the room. Brendan decided that it was high-time that he woken up looking at his clock and seeing that it was around half-past eight in the morning, woke up Treecko and Tailow returning Treecko into his pokeball and letting Tailow out of the window telling him that they would meet up later.

After that, he decided to take the new pair of clothes that his mother had put into his turtle-like green bag. He took out the outfit and placed them on the bed, smiling at them. His mother had gotten these from a shop a couple of years ago but she had customized them to fit Brendan. As he got dressed, he remembered what he had heard downstairs right before going to sleep.

 _Last night..._

 _At around eleven at night, Brendan was awoken by a knock. It wasn't loud, but it was one that you could tell that the person who made the sound was feeling fear at that moment. Most would say that it's very strange and rare for someone to knock on your door this late at night but something was different about this knock in particular; it was a light and fragile knock. The door was quickly opened by what Brendan suspected was Linda._

 _"Mrs. Maple? Are you OK?" A woman, who Brendan suspected was Linda by hearing her voice, asked with a voice full of concern._

 _"Yes, I...I'm fine. Is Brendan here?" Another woman, who Brendan knew was Caroline, answered. Her voice was breaking slightly and Brendan pictured her eyes to be surrounded in red. Hearing his mother's voice, Brendan's eyes opened wider as he decided to listen in more._

 _"Did Norman send you here?" Linda questioned Caroline, avoiding her question. Caroline didn't answer so Brendan assumed that she nodded. Her next line was quieter than her last as if she had leaned over closer to Linda._

 _"Yes." Caroline replied, whispering. "Norman's around here somewhere he...he forced me to do this. If Brendan is here, tell him to get away from here as fast as he can!" Caroline looked Linda in the eye, trusting her completely. Linda saw this and nodded._

 _"Of course. You're a very good parent to put your child's well-being before your own. Brendan's a good boy who doesn't need to be harassed." Linda complimented, also whispering. "Would you like to come in?" Linda asked, playing an act for Norman to see so he didn't get suspicious of what the two housewives talked about. Caroline saw this and decided to play along as well._

 _"No, I'll be fine." Caroline answered before walking sadly to the house to the left. Linda started to look around to see if Norman was around: for as far as she could see, he wasn't. Until she heard some rattling in the bushes on the other side of the road. Though it was dark, Linda could tell who, or what it was, by its build: Norman. He followed Caroline to every door listening. Linda thought of calling the police but then realized that Norman would have the money and power to disprove and evidence put against him. Linda reluctantly shut the door knowing that her main priority was now getting Brendan away from Littleroot._

 _Present..._

Brendan snapped out of his thoughts seeing that he had just been staring into space for a good minute or so. He privately thanked for the existence of doors as he continued to get changed. Brendan wore an orange-red and black short-sleeved skirt and black and grey knee length shorts. He wore white and green sneakers and a beanie that was a pure white color with a black band, with an orange semi-circle that was split in the middle, around it.

After getting dressed, he decided to go downstairs hearing the stove and faint, feminine voices. Brendan entered the room seeing Linda in the kitchen watching over and occasionally flipping over pieces of bacon on a frying pan and May at the table with several plates, which looked like they were licked clean, and she was chowing down on the bacon on the plate in front of her. May was still in her pajamas almost as if she awoke and immediately went downstairs to eat. Linda noticed Brendan and smiled.

"Morning Brendan, sleep well?" Linda asked as Brendan pulled up a chair next to May frightening her slightly. She smiled at him before returning to her devouring.

"Yeah...I did." Brendan replied, finding May's eating both very strange and almost a little cute. He smirked before looking back at Linda and grinning at her. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"I'd feel terrible if I didn't. I couldn't let one of May's friends sleep on the streets." Linda smiled. "I need no praise, I'm sure that Caroline would've done the same if May was in your position. Want some bacon before you head out?"

"Yeah, if it's alright." Brendan answered. "I guess I'd better have some now before this one eats it all." Brendan joked referring to May causing her to stop her chomping and look up from her plate.

"Huh?" She asked seeing that both Brendan and Linda were looking at her. Brendan laughed slightly seeing that she spoke with her mouth full and there were parts of the bacon that she was eating around her mouth whilst Linda laughed; probably more than she should have. May went completely red when she realized what the two were talking about as she looked down to try to hide it though both of them saw it. Brendan smirked again seeing that the joke he played had a good outcome though he took slight pity on the girl and decided to change the subject.

"When do you wanna head out?" Brendan questioned causing May to lose her redness and look up from the table. She allowed Brendan off for his joke and silently thanked him for changing the subject.

"As soon as you're ready." May replied with a mouthful of bacon, again.

"May, don't speak with your mouth full! Honestly, I tell you that almost every meal!" Linda scolded her daughter but she did it playfully. "I don't know how Brendan'll deal with your big appetite!"

"Mom!" May turned to her plate and went red again. Though it was something that everyone that she knew knew about her, it was still something that she was embarrassed of. Brendan chuckled seeing a lot of good times with his new friend in the future though he felt pity once again and decided to cheer her up.

"No need to feel embarrassed May, I was gonna find out anyway. It just means that I'll just have to either get a bigger pot or make extras." Brendan sighed. May and Linda both stared at him shocked. "What?" He asked feeling the two pairs of eyes on him and not understanding why what he said was strange.

"You can cook?!" May repeated, loudly, clearly shocked.

"Well, yeah." Brendan replied, patting his now ringing ears. "What'd you think I'd done the years I didn't go on a journey? My Mom offered to teach me how to cook so I picked up a few things from her. I'll never be as good as her, though."

"All the more reason for you two to travel together! Does that mean that you can cook your own breakfast?" Linda jokingly asked. Brendan didn't catch on causing him to pull his chair from under the table. "It was only a joke Brendan, I didn't actually mean for you to cook your own breakfast." Linda told him causing her to laugh again. Even May was laughing, she didn't really laugh at her mother's jokes but the way Brendan acted towards it made it funny. She found that this made them even. Brendan sat back down in embarrassment pulling the bandanna on his beanie down in effort to cover his eyes in shame. The three talked for a long time with Linda mentioning that Birch wanted to see them at his lab and said that he had something that he wanted to give them saying that it would help them out on their journey.

After eating and getting ready for the day ahead, Brendan and May began to make the short trek to Birch's lab once again talking about what they were most excited for. May added to her explanation of earlier of what a coordinator was mentioning that each coordinator had to win five ribbons in five different contests, which were held in different towns across the region, in order to enter the "Grand Festival" where the winner would be crowned "Top Coordinator" winning a cash prize, giving them the opportunity to further their coordinating career, and a trophy. Hearing this and giving it some thought before finally deciding on it, Brendan had an idea of what he would aim for on his journey.

"I think I might take on the league." Brendan admitted after a moment of silence between the two after May's explanation. May was caught quite off-guard by this as she turned to Brendan with a puzzled expression as if asking what made him think of this so suddenly. Seeing this, Brendan decided to elaborate. "If Steven says I can become champion then I may as well give it a shot. I'll just have to get all of the Gy-" Brendan stopped in his speech and movement as his eyes widened.

"Brendan? What's wrong?" May asked, a little frightened and concerned at what Brendan was doing. Brendan gulped before replying.

"I'll...I'll have to fight my Dad." Brendan replied expressionless. May looked at him puzzled, once again. "If I wanna take on the league, then I'll have to fight my Dad for a badge." May's eyes widened as well.

"Well...hopefully, he's calmed down by then." May told him reassuringly. Brendan shook his head.

"Dad's...Norman's not like that." Brendan informed her, cringing at the word "Dad". "He holds grudges for years. He doesn't just sleep and feel better like most people. It was that that got him fired from his first job. Apparently, one of his co-workers insulted him causing Norman to almost beat the guy to death. He's probably even more furious now. He probably took it out on Mom." Brendan's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of a horrific scene of Norman hitting Caroline as a boxer would on a punching bag. He didn't shed tears when he thought of Norman in this way anymore, only anger, though, his eyes did wet slightly due to the images of his mother being beaten popping up into his head. Seeing his anger and picturing a similar scene, May pulled Brendan in for a hug catching him off guard slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Your Mom's a stronger person than you think. If she says that she'll be alright, then she'll be alright." May said, comforting her distraught friend.

"Sorry about bringing down the mood" Brendan apologized realizing that he turned a pleasant conversation into a depressing one. May shrugged.

"Don't be. I don't mind. I mean, like I said last night, I'll be there to help you through it." May replied with a reassuring smile. "C'mon, let's go see my dad! Race you there!" May taunted brightening the mood as she started to run towards the lab.

"May! Wait!" Brendan called though she didn't hear, or rather ignored him. "Dammit, you're on!" Brendan smirked before kicking up dirt and speeding towards the brunette. He found it easy to catch up to her since she was a pretty slow runner. "You're really slow, you know that?"

"Oh shut up!" May countered, playfully. "You're only faster because you don't have these two things attached to your chest, slowing yo-"

"H-Help me!" A masculine, yet slightly girlish, voice yelped causing Brendan and May to stop just outside of the exit of Littleroot Town. Also at the exit, was a little girl, aged around five years of age, wearing a bright yellow dress, chocolate brown hair that was tied into a bun and had a dark red ribbon on it and a white ribbon around her dress at her waist.

"I think I hear someone screaming up ahead." The girl admitted. May's eyes widened as she realized who the person that made the scream might have been causing her to sprint away again.

"DAD!" May shouted as she ran out of the small, quiet town and onto the more dangerous outskirts.

"May, wait!" Brendan told her as he began to run after her. His eyes widened as he saw the usually jolly Pokemon Professor pushed up against a tree by a small, grey and black dog-like creature, which had blood red pupils in yellow eyes, who was growling menacingly. He stopped once he caught up to May. "What is that?" He asked, referring to the animal that was terrifying Birch.

"That's a Poochyena. Easily one of the most aggressive Pokemon in the Hoenn region." May answered. "I'll take care of this, so stand back." Brendan nodded.

"Alright, just give a shout if you need a hand. I atleast have some knowledge about battling." Brendan informed her earning a smile from a brunette before he stood behind her. May took out the red-and-white spherical object from her fanny-pack and gripped it tightly in her right hand before bringing it back as far as she could and threw it with all of her might even hitting the "Poochyena" on the back of its head.

"Torchic, take the stage!" May announced as soon as the Chick Pokemon materialized into view. Torchic landed perfectly on her two talon-like feet and stared the Bite Pokemon down watching its every move. Poochyena turned its attention from the shaking Professor to the fire-type and growled at her. Torchic nor her trainer showed no fear as May stretched out her right arm pointing at Poochyena. "Ember!" She called out causing Torchic to jump slightly in the air and open her beak letting out small, spurts of fire that either surrounded Poochyena or hit it dead on.

"Woah..." Brendan gasped in awe of the power of the once cute and playful Pokemon that was now fearsome and powerful. Treecko popped out of his own ball and immediately jumped onto Brendan's shoulder to watch the battle catching him off guard slightly. "Oh, yeah, I guess that watching this would be good experience, huh?" Treecko nodded, not taking his eyes of Torchic which Brendan noticed and smirked. "Or...Is it that you want to watch and root for Torchic?" Treecko's eyes widened and his bright green cheeks suddenly changed to bright red causing him to turn his head away from Brendan to try and hide it though Brendan noticed easily and only smirked even more returning his attention to the battle. Treecko made a note to himself to get Brendan back.

"Scratch!" May ordered causing Torchic to run at Poochyena with her right talon-like foot to glow a brilliant white light. Poochyena decided to counter by making its fangs crackle with electricity, making both May and Birch's eyes widen, as it ran towards Torchic. They met in the middle where Torchic tried to kick Poochyena with her glowing foot but Poochyena caught it in its mouth biting down and sending electricity through its mouth to Torchic's body causing the Chick Pokemon to bellow in pain. "T-Torchic!" May gasped.

"W-What was that?!" Brendan exclaimed, completely surprised.

"Thunder Fang." Birch replied, now at Brendan's side startling him again. "It's normally a move that a Poochyena would need to learn through breeding and it's very rare for one in the wild to know one. Torchic is most likely paralyzed for taking a hit from it from such close range." Brendan's eyes widened as he knew what a Pokemon being "paralyzed" means from watching his father's matches. He turned to Treecko who seemed to have the same idea as him. They both nodded to each other before Treecko jumped off Brendan shoulder and ran at top speed towards Poochyena. Once Treecko was close enough, he swung his tail around smacking Poochyena away and into a nearby tree from Torchic and catching Torchic bridal-style so she wouldn't be smacked away as well. Treecko let Torchic, who, as Birch suspected, had small electric jolts going around her body showing that she was paralyzed, down slowly. Treecko looked at Torchic in the corner of his eye and shot a smile at her before looking back to where Poochyena flew to. It was impossible to tell what state Poochyena was in due to the cloud of dust covering the scene. Treecko smiling at Torchic caused her to blush though it was hardly noticeable due to her orange feathers hiding it.

Brendan and May were both surprised at how powerful Treecko was for being so small and not having much battle experience whilst Birch watched the direction in which Poochyena was flung to. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that the Poochyena's eyes were shut and it was lay on the ground, unconscious. Treecko smirked and went back to his trainer's shoulders whilst May returned Torchic, thanking her for the hard work she put into the battle beforehand.

"Whew..." Birch sighed. "I only went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokemon when I was suddenly jumped!" He turned to Brendan and May. "You two saved me hide. Thanks a lot!" Brendan and May smiled at him. "It's no surprise that Treecko was able to knock out that Poochyena in just one hit with a Pound attack. His nature does boost his attack stat, after all."

"Nature?" Brendan repeated, confused.

"It determines what your Pokemon's best stats are." May replied, walking towards the two. "It can boost a stat, but lower another. For example, a Modest nature raises special attack but lowers attack."

"What's the difference between attack and special attack?" Brendan questioned. May opened her mouth to speak but Birch stopped her by putting his hand up.

"I don't think it's best to talk here. Unless you want to deal with the rest of this Poochyena's pack." Birch stated and the two teens nodded. Birch walked over to the fainted Poochyena and picked it up. "It was just doing what it knew so I think it's only fair that we help it recover at my lab. Same for your Torchic, May. C'mon, I've got something to give to you two!" He said excitedly beckoning the two to follow. They soon reached Birch's lab where, after being stopped by Joshua who gave Brendan his egg back, which he put in his bag, saying that it was completely healthy, they went into the same room as they did the day before when picking their starters. Birch walked over to a drawer and picked out two red, oval-shaped devices with a rectangular touch screen in the middle. He handed one each to Brendan and May. "These are PokeDexes, they allow you to scan Pokemon making it so you can read the date on them such as type, height, weight and research data founded by yours truly." Birch ended that the sentence in a proud matter before also bringing out 10 round, red and white with a black line in between the two semi-circle and a white button which Birch pressed making the top half of the spheres open up. He pressed the button again, closing the lids, before handing five each to Brendan and May. "These are pokeballs. They allow you to capture other Pokemon in the wild. You both get five each. You can only have up to six members on your team at a time, any more will be sent to your PC."

"Why are these smaller than usual?" Brendan asked comparing on of the empty pokeballs with Treecko's much bigger one.

"There's a button on the side." May answered showing one of hers as an example. She pressed the same button that Birch pressed to open them causing them to grow to the same size as Treecko's. "They go smaller so they're easier to carry." Brendan nodded doing the same action as May.

"You know a lot about this kind of stuff." Brendan complimented.

"Well, that's all thanks to my Dad." May said, modestly. "He taught me everything he knew about Pokemon from the basics to even their past."

"You also taught yourself about how to battle using Pokemon." Birch added. "It took you a while, but that Mudkip finally did what it was told!" Birch bellowed. "I still remember that look on your face when it used water gun on you instead of the Poochyena!" Brendan pictured the scene and laughed himself making May's already blood red face even redder.

"Wait, so that means that you've been attacked when doing fieldwork?" Brendan questioned. Birch nodded.

"Yeah. If not for May, I'd fear that I may not be here today." Birch replied, chuckling slightly.

"Don't you have a Pokemon of your own?" Brendan asked, confused as to why someone who works so closely with Pokemon wouldn't have one of his own. Birch shook his head.

"No, the closest I've ever been to owning a Pokemon is doing research on them. Being a Trainer never appealed to me." Brendan nodded, understanding Birch's reasoning. "What about you? Have you decided what you want to do on your journey?" Brendan nodded, remembering what he told May earlier.

"I'm gonna listen to Steven's advice and try to take on the league, even if it does mean taking on Norman to get a badge." Brendan replied.

"I wouldn't recommend going to Norman's gym first." Birch stated. "Mostly because of the situation between you and him right now and, even though Petalburg is the closest Gym from here, it's intended to be the fifth Gym for a reason." Brendan nodded, telling Birch that he understood.

"Can we go on our journey now, Dad?" May asked not wanting to hold in her excitement for much longer.

"Yes, yes of course! Go and enjoy yourselves! Feel free to call anytime to let me know how you're doing!" Birch answered.

"YAY!" May jumped and squealed into the air. Brendan sighed but smiled anyway.

"You're gonna take some getting used to." Brendan joked though May probably didn't hear him due to her giddy state of mind.

"C'mon! Let's go!" May grabbed Brendan's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Bye Professor!" Brendan barely got out as he was dragged out of the lab. "May, could you got off please? Otherwise, my arm will either go limp or fall off!" May went bright red, which she tried to hide but Brendan saw it, let go of Brendan's arm, and turned her back to him with her left hand holding her right arm.

"S-Sorry..." May apologized, her voice having a hint of sorrow and shame in it which made Brendan feel bad for his way of speaking to her seeing that it came off more angrily than he expected it to.

"I-It's fine. I guess you're just really excited about this. I really don't blame you." Brendan reassured the clearly sorrow-stricken girl. May turned her head just so she could see Brendan in the corner of her eye and she smiled before turning around completely.

"Hey, seeing as how we're both officially trainers now, how about a battle? There's a battlefield that we can use that's behind the lab that they use for testing." May requested. "I'll teach you everything I know about battling so...I guess that I'll have to go easy on you."

"Oh please, I'm the son of a gym leader! I want you to face me at your full strength!" Brendan countered not wanting his first battle to be wagered in his favor.

"Alright then, just don't come crying to me when you get utterly destroyed!" May taunted as she began to jog to the back of the lab.

"Oh, we'll see who will be the one who'll get "utterly destroyed"!" Brendan countered again jokingly before smiling, both confidently and smugly, and picking up speed himself. Once he got there, he decided to look around taking in the sights. The battlefield's area was made of dirt and the actual battlefield was white markings being a rectangle that had two smaller rectangles on the two smaller sides of the rectangle, a vertical line in the middle of the rectangle and that same line was in the middle of a pokeball marking the centre of the field. The entire field was surrounded in greenery such as trees and forest flowers and there were two benches on the wall of the lab that the field was nearest to. May was already stood at the furthest part of the field from where Brendan was stood. He then walked to the rectangular box opposite May remembering times of when his younger self watched Norman's gym challenges and how both he and the challenger stood in each of the boxes, never losing sight of each other. Brendan dropped his bag from his shoulders letting it hit the ground beneath him, never letting sight of his opponent. Even though they made it seem like they were enemies, it was all just friendly rivalry. May took a pokeball out of her fanny-pack and enlarged it so it fit her hand perfectly.

"Now, you at least know how to send out a Pokemon, right?" May asked, trying to see how much Brendan needed to learn. Sure, he had the visual experience but that meant practically nothing. You could know everything about a Pokemon but actually putting that knowledge to use was something completely different.

"Of course!" Brendan replied. "But, just for a quick reminder, how do I do it again? It's been a while." Brendan laughed embarrassedly whilst May sighed seeing that this would take a while but she was more than happy to teach him about how to battle mostly because, ever since she had met Brendan just yesterday, she had felt something that she had never felt the same about anyone ever before. She had watched many romance movies with her mother when she was younger so she was pretty bright on the subject of love and, though she hadn't felt it before, outside of her family, she was leaning to the side that she did feel this way towards Brendan, especially since she cared for him as if she had known him for her entire life and not just for a little less than a day. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brendan clap. "You alive in there?" He joked before May shook her head, trying to forget about her thought train.

"Yeah, sorry." May replied and quickly remembered what she was about to do before her trance. "OK, so, to release your Pokemon into battle, all you have to do is throw the ball into the air or onto the field and the Pokemon will do the rest. You can say something like "Pokemon, go!" when you throw your ball but it isn't necessary, just popular among trainers." Brendan nodded in understanding, once again getting memories from watching Norman or other battles when he was younger and how almost every trainer had their own "style" to sending out their Pokemon.

May then continued her explanation with an example as she drew her arm back slightly and threw the enlarged ball into the air. The ball went slightly forward, whilst making complete, three-hundred-and-sixty spins, making it almost in the center of May's side of the field before it stopped and opened and a bright, white light came out. The light soon transformed into the shape of Torchic and color was soon added to this making the Chick Pokemon come more into vision but, what neither of the two teens or Pokemon suspected to happen, Torchic soon realized that it was suspended in mid-air and it crashed to the ground, face first, creating a small cloud of dirt get kicked up. Brendan had to cover his mouth to hide the ever-growing smirk that was getting larger and larger and reaching nearer and nearer to his ears in a desperate attempt to not laugh as May's expression went from blank to furious.

"Torchic!" May balled to the small, fire-type. "I thought I told you to be ready when I sent you out!" Torchic looked apologetically towards her trainer as if telling her that next time, she would get it for sure. May sighed before looking back and Brendan and, even though he had his hand over his mouth, she could still hear him snickering. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?! Well, let's see Treecko's entrance and see if he does any better!" May's words caught Brendan's attention and the slight anger in them caused a shiver to go down his spine. Brendan unclipped Treecko's pokeball from his belt holding it in his right hand. He held it out in front of him and smiled before stretching his arm as long as it could've gone behind his head before giving his all into his throw sending the ball spinning horizontally towards the field.

"Treecko! Battle stance!" Brendan shouted as the ball landed almost perfectly in the middle of Brendan's side of the field and a white light soon spewed out from the open capsule quickly forming into the Wood Gecko Pokemon who was stood with his arms folded and his eyes focused on Torchic and Torchic alone like a predator to its prey. May had to admit that, even though Treecko was about an eighth of her size, she was pretty intimidated by the gecko's stern look and almost professionalism in making an entrance despite his lack of battle experience. Even Brendan was in shock.

"Just because Treecko had the better entrance doesn't mean that it's won any points in the terms in a battle. A contest, yes, but not here." May pointed out. "Also, may I remind you that Torchic is a fire type? And these Pokemon are specially bred so they know their starting elemental moves."

"I know, but you can't just base the outcome of a battle just by type." Brendan corrected May, who was quite shocked to hear this out of someone like Brendan, who had never held a pokeball before until just hours ago. "If Norman taught me one good thing, it's that a battle comes down to the bond between trainer and Pokemon, and how you battle. Type advantages aren't the defining outcome of a battle." May smiled at her 'pupil'.

"Well, you're smarter than you look." May teased. "But, how about you take the first move. You can scan Treecko with your PokeDex to see his moves, stats and a little information about him." Brendan nodded taking out his PokeDex from his bag and holding it up so it could scan Treecko. An image of Treecko appeared on the screen and a masculine voice played.

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokemon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. Treecko's final evolved form is able to go through mega evolution. Treecko's known moves are Pound, Leer and Absorb."

"Mega evolve? I've never heard of that." Brendan admitted. "I heard of normal evolution when a Pokemon has a strong bond with their trainer and they reach a certain level, but not mega evolution."

"I think it's a new type of evolution that's recently been discovered." May informed him. "One of my Dad's co-workers in the Kalos region is doing some research into it." Brendan nodded before looking back down at his PokeDex and looked at Treecko's three moves: Pound, a normal-type attack that did physical damage; Leer, a normal-type attack that, instead of delivering damage, it lowered the foe's defense stat and Absorb, a grass-type that allowed the user to recover half of the damage that they just did to the opponent. Brendan was so immersed in looking at his PokeDex that he didn't realize May walking up to him. "Need an-"

"AHH!" Brendan jumped back in fright. Treecko immediately turned around hearing his trainer shout but lowered his guard when he saw that it was only May, who was laughing hysterically. Brendan also sighed when he realized that it was only May, but that didn't help the redness lessen any bit. "Christ, May! D-Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"S-Sorry! Just...y-you're reaction!" May snickered causing Brendan to sigh again and took a quick glance at Treecko who had one of his hands making impact with his face, clearly ashamed of his trainer's actions. Even though most wouldn't like being the subject of a joke and made fun of, Brendan found a solace in seeing May so happy. It even made him smile slightly on the inside and out. He decided to wait until May stopped her laughing fit and caught her breath before speaking.

"Anyway, you were gonna ask if I needed any help, right?" Brendan asked and May nodded. "Well, what's the difference in an attack that's "physical" and an attack that "special" orientated? I assume that a physical attack takes advantage of the user's attack stat and a special attack takes advantage of the user's special attack stat?"

"Uh huh. And a Pokemon's defense stat acts as a resistance towards the opposing Pokemon's attack and the same goes for special defense but just for special attack." May added. "But, some physical attacks make "contact," May continued using quotation marks, "meaning that abilities like Poison Point and Iron Barbs activate on the opposing Pokemon. We'll get to abilities later as they can get kinda complicated." Brendan nodded, taking May's word for it. "Because Treecko has higher special attack, that means that he will benefit from Absorb more but, as you know," May looked towards Torchic, "Torchic's a fire type so grass-type moves won't be very effective against her so Pound may be the better move to use, especially if used after Leer. A grass-type move would be better used against a water, rock or ground-type. Especially with Treecko sharing the same typing as Absorb allowing him to get Same Type Attack Bonus, or STAB for short." Brendan nodded again, feeling that he had some sort of strategy in mind after seeing more about his starter Pokemon as May went back to her side. "Alright, you go first!" Brendan smiled confidently before stretching his arm out as long as it could go, pointing at Torchic.

"Alright, Treecko! Po-"

"Wait!" May interrupted, her hand high into the air making both Brendan and Treecko sigh with Brendan almost falling over. "I forgot to tell you that normal-type attacks aren't super effective against anything! They are either resisted or nullified by other types!" May laughed embarrassedly after saying this and for seeing her opponent's reaction. "OK! That's it!" Brendan nodded slightly but mostly sighed before doing the same motion as before.

"Treecko, WITHOUT any interruptions this time, Pound!" Brendan commanded as if he was Treecko's army general sending him to the battlefield. Treecko nodded and instantly ran at full speed, as if he had waited all this time to get into battle, straight towards Torchic with his tail swinging back and forth, getting quicker the faster he ran. Once he was close enough, the gecko jumped slightly off the group and swung his tail towards Torchic.

"Dodge it!" May countered causing Torchic to jump backwards, avoiding the tail-slap. Brendan and Treecko were surprised that there attack was dodged and so easily, too. May was also slightly surprised that Torchic's speed was so great that she dodged the attack easily, but, being her kind self and seeing the confusion on Brendan's expression, she decided to explain. "You can dodge your opponent's attack if your Pokemon has enough speed to. It can really help to escape some early damage and could predict a winner. Just be warned that, even if your Pokemon doesn't take damage, but it takes a lot of energy to dodge an attack." Brendan nodded, understanding and remembering that in Norman's battles, he or the opponent would tell their Pokemon to dodge. "Ember!" May called, slightly startling Brendan from his slight trance. Torchic opened her beat wide and began to send small, spurts of fire from her mouth which sped towards Treecko at almost blinding speeds. Brendan decided to use his newly learnt knowledge to his advantage.

"Dodge, Treecko!" Brendan parried causing Treecko to duck down just as the fire type attack was about to hit him and roll to the right making him go on all fours.

"Follow Treecko no matter what, Torchic!" May ordered making Torchic move her aim straight towards Treecko. Both Brendan and Treecko's eyes widened at this and were surprised that Torchic had the skill to easily move her aim.

"Keep on dodging!" Brendan called out desperately knowing the consequences if Treecko was to be hit by the fire-type attack. Treecko nodded slightly before jumping into the air over the abundance of fire spurts making them all miss but Treecko had another dilemma: where would he land? Torchic would surely hit him once he had landed and Treecko didn't have much time to think before gravity took lead over his body and forced him to plummet to the earth. Brendan also realized this and he, too, scrambled his brain to see what he could do. May saw her opportunity and took it.

"Torchic, make sure that Ember is always under Treecko!" May commanded and Torchic did just that using every bit of her stamina to display her loyalty and determination for her new trainer. Treecko, seeing no other option, braced for both his hard landing and the super effective attack that would bring immense pain. Treecko shut his eyes, ready for the pain, but, he was completely surprised when his fall was cut shorter than he had expected and there was no pain, only a warm feeling and the sound of something being hit, grunting and a gasp. "T-Torchic! Stop!" May ordered, worry clear in her voice. Torchic opened her eyes which quickly widened seeing that her attack hadn't hit her expected target and immediately stopped as May ran towards Brendan. Treecko opened one eye slowly and found himself in the protective arms of Brendan and that he was taking the ember attack for him and, by the pained expression on his face, was taking mortal damage for it but stayed strong and stayed put. Brendan saw the gecko open his eye and gave a smile which Treecko was clear that it was hard for Brendan to put up.

"Hey, y-you doing alright?" Brendan asked, his left eye closing shut due to the pain he had received. Treecko was so speechless that he couldn't even reply. Why would someone who had only known him for less than a day risk his life just to save him? Surely, it should be him putting his life on the edge for Brendan, not the other way around. Brendan's smile suddenly disappeared and his eyes shut as his entire upper body began to fall to the right.

"BRENDAN!" Was the last thing that Brendan heard until his head hit the dirt ground hard knocking him out cold.

 **Ohhh! Cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one!**


	3. Old, New, Past, Present

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two of Hoenn Adventures! In this chapter, we'll see what state Brendan is in after taking heavy fire from Torchic's attack and if he's able to even go on a journey. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan opened his eyes wide but shut them quickly wishing he hadn't due to the blazingly bright light from the lamp beside him hitting him like a bus. The same feeling happened when he tried to open them slowly causing him to let out a groan and pull the covers back over him. Shortly after this, he heard a gasp from someone, most likely a girl from the sound of it, to the left of him. He then felt a sudden weight pile onto him and he knew it was a female now because of what he felt being pushed up against him.

"Thank goodness you're still alive!" The person, who, by the sound of their voice, Brendan knew was May, exclaimed. Her voice was raspy which Brendan thought was because she had either woken up recently herself or that she had gotten upset recently. A growing wet patch on his chest confirmed the latter.

"Oh please...I don't die that easy." Brendan responded back, jokingly. His voice was also raspy and unusually low-pitched due to him just waking up. "It would take at least a thousand strong men to even deal a dent on me." He joked again causing May to giggle slightly. Suddenly, Brendan felt his back grow stiff which he theorized was probably due to him being in a lay-down position. "Mind if I sit up?" Brendan asked, feeling uncomfortable in his lying-down position. "Not saying I don't enjoy you on top of me, just need to move." May's eyes widened and she went bright red as she just then realized what she was doing.

"Y-Yeah." May replied as she quickly jumped off the bed and immediately looked away from Brendan in an attempt to hide her blush which, luckily, he couldn't see due to his vision being slightly blurred. "S-Sorry..."

"Eh, it's fine." Brendan shrugged. He decided to observe his surroundings seeing that he was in a hospital-like room with the walls, flooring, that was carpet, and roof were all a turquoise shade of blue. To the left of his bed, which had thin, bluish green sheets, was a wooden cabinet with a lamp that has a purple pole holding up the bulb which had an upside-down, plant pot-like shade over it and a string switch which allowed someone to turn it on and off. Brendan also noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown making his theory about being in a hospital even truer. He also had a large bandage around his stomach and it hurt to touch the lower part of his back. He turned to May who was sat in a dark blue chair she had pulled from the side of the room to the left side of his bed and sat down using a nearby tissue to dry her eyes. "What happened to me anyway? Why am I in a hospital?" Brendan asked, not understanding why he was in a hospital as he felt physically and mentally fine.

"You don't remember?" May responded causing Brendan to pause for a moment as he tried to remember. Since nothing came back, apart from him and May starting their battle and the information he had learnt from the fight, he shook his head. "Well, you took Torchic's Ember attack for Treecko during the match we had." Brendan nodded, vaguely remembering the incident, and gave the signal to continue. "One of my Dad's aids heard the commotion of our battle, especially what happened at the end, so my Dad drove myself and you to Oldale Town's hospital in his jeep." She glanced at the clock just behind her. "We've been here for about two hours now. My Dad had to go back to his lab earlier and my Mom's on her way over. I'm pretty sure that she's told your Mom about this but, obviously, she won't be able to come due to your Dad and all that." Brendan nodded again before May looked at Brendan again with her eyes slightly wet. "Brendan, I…I'm so sorry. I got too cocky during our fight that I didn't realize what you would've been lik-"

"May, its fine." Brendan interrupted her. "It was my choice to jump in the way of Torchic's Ember. None of it was your fault."

"B-But-"

"But nothing. The blame's all on me. You did nothing wrong, okay?" Brendan asked rhetorically, interrupting her again, causing May to close her mouth and nod, her head looking down slightly. Brendan smiled, seeing the caring attitude of the brunette though, he felt slightly disheartened seeing her spirit dampened slightly and decided to change the subject. "Do you know when I'm able to leave?" May looked up at him.

"The doctor just said whenever you wake up." She replied. "He just said not to put too much pressure just above your waist on your back." Brendan nodded, telling May that he understood and now knowing why he was wearing a bandage and the vicious pain he felt taking the Ember attack. "How do you feel?" May asked snapping Brendan out of his thoughts.

"Good, for the most part. Just a thumping headache but I'm sure it'll pass." Brendan answered, clutching his pained head softly. May nodded and smiled, glad that there was nothing seriously wrong with Brendan, before standing up.

"I'm gonna go and see if my Mom's arrived or not, want anything?" Brendan thought for a second, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Not even a Soda Pop? I've never had one, but they're supposed to be really good."

"Well, seeing as you're offering, why not?"

"Actually, I think they're quite expensive…They're atleast three bucks for one…"

"Oh come on, you're the daughter of a world famous Pokemon Professor! Surely you can spare six bucks!"

"What makes you think I'm paying for both?!"

"You can't take advantage of the weak! I know for a fact that you're better than that!"

"Alright, fine!" May sighed, playfully annoyed though she couldn't resist a smile growing on her face seeing Brendan smile, even if it was a cocky grin with him leaning back and both of his arms behind his head with his palms creating a pillow for his head. She leaned over to him, kissed his cheek, and made her way to the door. She turned to face him just before she went through it. "Oh, your Treecko and egg are both just at the hospital's reception. Treecko should be fully recovered by now. I'll meet you in the cafeteria; it's just directly down the hall. See you soon, K?"

"M-Mmmhmm." Brendan replied as he nodded, holding the place where she had kissed him. May giggled slightly before going through the door, closing it slowly, due to Brendan's headache, and going down the hallway to find her mother. Brendan gave a sigh of relief as he lay down flat staring blankly at the ceiling. After about five minutes of doing this, he decided to get up and get dressed but, when he tried to stand up, he lost all feeling in his legs causing him to fall back down onto his bed. "Alright, I cannot even stand up straight at age fifteen. Go me." He joked to himself before trying to stand up again but this time more slowly and with some support from his bedside table. He was able to stand up straight this time but he took no chances and quickly swept up his bag, which, luckily, had a spare change of clothes in it, before sitting back down on the hospital bed. His clothing was mostly the same as before except for the shirt being a dark blue instead of orangish-red.

* * *

After he was dressed, he decided to follow May's advice and go to the hospital's reception which was on the same floor as the room he was placed in. As he walked down the corridor, he got a few stares from women both around his age and some who were slightly older than him, on some occasions, it looked like they were ten years or older than him. He was thoroughly confused why he got so many stares. Sure, he was attractive for his age, but not THAT attractive to the point where just looking at him would render anyone who was into the male species speechless.

He tried to ignore these stares as he finally reached the reception which was being manned by a young girl, probably in her early twenties with bright blonde hair that had a platted ponytail which was hanging over her right shoulder, brown eyes, and a standard, light blue nurse's uniform with the nametag "Bethany" on the right side of her torso **(A/N Basically, picture her as Bethany from The Walking Dead when she was in the hospital** ). Her eyes averted from the desktop's screen when she noticed Brendan and smiled kindly at him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, turning her body fully to him.

"I'm here to pick up my things. I'm Brendan Birch and I was staying in the room just down there." Brendan answered, nudging his head towards the corridor he had just walked down.

"Ah, yes. I know who you are. You're Norman's son, Gym Leader of Petalburg City, correct?" Bethany questioned as she motioned for a male intern, who looked just slightly older than Brendan, to carry out Brendan's request.

"Y-Yeah." Brendan replied, not liking where this is going.

"Must be pretty nice to be the child of a widely respected man." Beth admitted. "Well, I say that, but I don't respect him, no offence." Brendan's eyes widened.

"None taken, but, if you don't mind answering…What makes you say that?" He asked, wondering if this woman hated Norman for the same reason as he did. Bethany shrugged.

"Dunno." Bethany shrugged. "Just...Something about him always seemed odd. Sure, he was always seen smiling and being a generally good guy…but that was on camera. What about off camera? Plus, he was married and had a son – something that people should be proud of – yet he never spoke of them that much."

"Then...How did you know that I was his son?"

"Easy. You lookalike." Bethany answered simply. "That, and you have a similar build to him and you share the same last name." She turned her monitor's screen to show some data she had on Brendan such as his full name, age, date of birth. "Even a complete idiot would be able to but the pieces together."

"Alright...But, could you do me a favor?" Brendan requested and Bethany nodded before Brendan looked to his left and then to his right and, seeing that no one was looking, he leaned over the desk moving closer to Bethany. "Mind keeping that information to yourself? I'd rather not be recognized by everyone I see." He whispered.

"Sure thing." Bethany replied with a smile, tapping the right side of her nose with her finger. "Your things'll be returned to you shortly so just take a seat." Bethany nodded just behind Brendan, where four wooden chairs with dark blue cushions were pressed up against a wall. "I'm pretty sure that I saw your girlfriend head into the cafeteria just down the hall." Bethany then pointed to a long hallway with white walls, flooring and ceiling (similar to the design of the entire hospital) that led to two large, dark blue double doors with one silver handle on each door. Brendan raised an eyebrow at Bethany.

"Girlfriend?" Brendan repeated since he was pretty sure that he didn't have a girlfriend. Then it hit him as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "O-Oh, you must mean M-May. S-She's not my girlfriend. I've barely even known her a day at this point."

"Really, you two aren't a thing? I really thought that you were with how she wouldn't leave your side when you were unconscious." Bethany admitted, slightly shocked. Brendan shook his head wildly.

"N-No, we're just f-friends. Like I said, I barely even know her." Brendan informed her but that only made Bethany's smirk grow even wider: something that scared Brendan.

"Oh, so it was love at first sight, was it?" Bethany teased with a slight smirk and her left eyebrow raised causing Brendan to go even redder.

"W-What?! I don't l-love May! We're j-just friends! Nothing more, nothing less! That's all!" Brendan countered back, his voice raised possibly a bit too high making some look over to him and Bethany, who had an even bigger smirk on her face. She couldn't help but release her laughter seeing Brendan's embarrassment, but she did feel slight pity on him.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Bethany told him between breaths until she stopped. "You'll soon realize it when you're older, though." Bethany gave him a wink and giggled slightly when she saw Brendan roll his eyes before he took her advice and sat down on the nearest chair. To pass the time, he decided to scroll through his PokeDex, which he had found in his bag, and do some slight research to give him an advantage in battle.

He began his research by looking at the different types of Pokemon beginning with grass, his Treecko's type. He quickly found that grass had a good handful of weaknesses, which meant what the Pokemon took more damage to, such as ice, fire, bug, poison and flying-types but it resisted water, ground, electric and other grass-types. Grass was 'super-effective' against water, ground and rock-types and mainly specialized in status moves such as paralyzing, which cut the foe's speed in half, poisoning, which hurt the opponent steadily each turn, and putting the foe to sleep, which made the foe unable to move for one to five turns. Grass-types could also lower the opposing Pokemon's stats or raise their own/allies'.

Next, he decided to look up May's Torchic's type, fire. He found that fire was 'not very effective' against rock, water and fire-types, with an added weakness to ground-types, but was super-effective against grass, bug and ice-types. He noticed that adding a fire-type to his team wouldn't be such a bad idea since it would cover two of Treecko's weaknesses whilst Treecko covered all three of a fire-type's weaknesses.

Finally, remembering the third Pokemon that was introduced to him in Birch's laboratory, he decided to look up Mudkip's type, water. Water-types were weak to only electric and grass, not very effective against grass and other water-types, and was super-effective against rock, ground and fire-types. A water-type didn't seem too appealing to him at that moment since the only good thing about the type was that he could cover Treecko's weakness of fire and nothing else, but something that the PokeDex noted was that a water-type was quite useful with crossing water which, from what he had learnt from May, was more than plentiful in Hoenn.

Whilst he was doing this, neither Brendan nor Bethany knew that their previous conversation was being eavesdropped by someone in the nearby lavatory. A female lavatory, to be exact. The girl who was in there had a tear in her eye, but she knew not why. The brunette tore off a piece of turquoise coloured paper towel and wiped her misty blue eyes to hide any evidence that she had shed any tears. She silently thanked herself that she wore no eye make-up, even though she did unless it was a special occasion.

He didn't like her in that way. So what? They had both only met just bare twenty-four hours ago! But…why? Why was she so disheartened at that fact? Sure, she thought highly of him but she put it down to just some teen crush that would go away soon enough…but this, this felt different. More than just a 'crush' and more closely linked to 'love'. She shook her head to snap herself out of her thought train and took a look in the nearby mirror just above the sink finding that her eyes were bloodshot, but it was minor and almost unnoticeable.

May took a deep breath before slowly opening the lavatory's door, popping her head out to see if anyone was there. Luckily, Brendan was too involved in his research to notice any slight sounds and Bethany was called to the back room of the reception's office, meaning that she wasn't there. May could feel her eyes growing wet again and a frown soon showed itself on her otherwise cheery expression as she looked at Brendan though, she quickly ran away in the direction of the cafeteria before he could get a chance to see her. Brendan turned around, thinking he heard something. He shook his head, thinking that it must've just been his ears playing a trick on him as he returned to his research.

* * *

About five minutes after this, Brendan was called up to the counter by Bethany and she motioned to a grey tray, which had three horizontal rows of two pokeballs with the ball in the top left being at full size and the other five being shrunken down, and his egg which still in a container, but instead of the top and bottom being a bright orange, they were both a dark red with the top now having a handle. Bethany noticed Brendan's expression and decided to explain.

"The handle's there so it's easier for you to carry it." She told him. "Plus, it matches more with what the Pokemon's type is, being a Cy-"

"DON'T tell me." Brendan interrupted her, covering his ears. Bethany laughed slightly, embarrassed at herself.

"Sorry. Just most Trainers want to know what it is before hatching so I presumed that you'd be the same." Bethany justified herself. Brendan gave a confused expression.

"Why would someone want to know what their egg is? Isn't that the whole excitement in raising one?" Brendan asked as he clipped the six red and white spheres to his belt after shrinking them down to their smaller, ping pong ball-like state.

"Well…Most Trainers want to know because they want to know if the Pokemon inside is 'worth it or not' to train." Bethany answered, slight disgust in her tone. "For example, most times out of ten, if a Trainers finds out that their egg has something like a Sunkern, then they leave it behind but if it has something like a Bagon, they do take it. Basically, they'll take the Pokemon that's either the easiest to raise or comes out stronger than most. There's one in the back that a Trainer returned today."

"That's…That's terrible!" Brendan gasped, shocked and disturbed that there were people that were like that in the world. His eyes widened when he had an idea. "Hey, would it be okay if my friend could have that egg? I know for a fact that she'll care for it no matter what it is." Bethany smiled and nodded.

"Want to get on her good side, do you?" She teased, making the boy go bright red again, before standing up. "But, of course you can. Just give me a minute." Brendan nodded, his blush still evident, as Bethany went into the door behind the hospital's reception like she had before. While he waited, Brendan decided to release Treecko after realizing that the gecko hadn't seen him since before the accident. Once he was released, Treecko gave Brendan a bright smile, which his Trainer returned immediately, before jumping onto his right shoulder and smacking his ear with his leaf-like tail aggressively and jumping back down onto the hospital reception's desk.

"OW!" Brendan shouted cupping his right ear with his left hand. "What was that for?!"

"Tree ko ko." The Wood Gecko replied with his eyes closes, arms folded and turned so he was slightly facing away from Brendan.

"I think that was Treecko telling you to never do anything like you did again." Bethany translated as she walked back in holding an egg that was a pure white color with blue and red triangular spots inside of a container similar to Brendan's egg except this was the same shade of brown that the egg had. She placed it on the desk and held out her palm. "That'll be seven fifty." Brendan raised a brow but nodded anyway.

"Alright, then." He agreed as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He was about to pull it out but stopped when Bethany retracted her hand and began to laugh. He raised his brow again, but it dropped when he realized why Bethany was laughing and went bright red from embarrassment. He could see Treecko facepalm from the bottom of his eye.

"You know, sometimes I question whether you use your brain or not." Bethany joked after her laughter stopped though there was still a teasing smirk clear on her face. Brendan sighed as he picked up the egg's container by its handle and Treecko jumped to his shoulder. Brendan bid his farewells to the young nurse before heading down the hallway that led to two large, dark blue doors that, from what he had learnt from May, led to the cafeteria, where he was supposed to meet up with the brunette.

The cafeteria was, as one would expect from the size of the hospital, small. The tables were wooden with a metal pole holding them up and on opposite sides of the table were bench-like, wooden, curved seats that could hold atleast two people. There were about two rows of approximately six of these with the ones at the far left of the room being next to a window. At the back of the room was a kitchen that was blocked off from the public by both a locked door and silver serving booth. The room had grey walls, ceiling and flooring. The room was mostly empty except for two groups of people occupying different spaces.

One of these groups was May, who, surprisingly, didn't have a plate of food in front of her, nor any empty ones, as she rested herself on the nearby wall, a dull, almost expressionless, expression on her face, and Linda who was trying to have a conversation with the brunette but only got grunts or slow nods in response. Torchic had on worried expression on her face as she tried to offer May a piece of her Pokemon food as a kind gesture, but May kindly declined it. Brendan walked over to them as they were the only people who he knew in the room, and he was concerned about why May seemed down. They both noticed him and, while Linda smiled warmly at him, May frowned but she quickly turned it into a smile which Brendan could clearly see was fake.

"Hello, Brendan." Linda greeted. "Good to see that you're doing better." Brendan kept his eyes fixated onto May as he sat down next to her, trying to hide his gift for her behind him.

"May? What's wrong?" Brendan asked, a hint of worry in his voice. May didn't reply making his already worry even stronger as he looked towards Linda.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Linda told him. "Ever since she came in here, she's been like this." Brendan nodded, his worry now even more evident as he looked back at the brunette.

"I atleast expected to see you devouring all of what this hospital has in terms of food." Brendan joked making himself chuckle slightly and hoping to at least get the same reaction from the girl, but his slight smile quickly turned into a frown when she didn't do what he had hoped. Linda noticed the egg that Brendan was holding.

"Oh, is that your egg, Brendan?" Linda asked rhetorically. "I've never actually seen one up close before." Brendan looked at the egg he was holding and went slightly red.

"Well, actually, this isn't my egg." He informed her not only making the housewife raise her brow but also make the blue-eyed brunette look towards him, something which Linda picked up on, in curiosity. Brendan brought the egg to the table, placing it in front of May. "This egg is yours, May." Her eyes widened. "If you want it, of course." May sat up, her eyes still widened as she stared at the egg. Why would he give it to her? Unless…did he like her in _that_ way or was it just him being friendly? Either way, May couldn't find it in her heart to stay mad at him for doing a kind act such as this.

"Where did you get this egg from, if you don't mind me asking?" Linda questioned.

"It was something that this hospital was holding on to." Brendan began. "Apparently, some Trainer didn't want whatever was inside so they either gave it to the hospital or just left it and the hospital picked it up. The receptionist told me about it so I asked if I could take it off their hands which, as you can probably tell, they were more than happy too. I already have one so I don't need another and…" His blush got brighter, "…and I thought of no better person than May to take care of it." He turned his head to May and smiled at her making a slight blush appear on the brunette's cheeks.

"Th-Thank you, Brendan." She said, returning the smile.

"No need. I owe you a lot for what you did yesterday." Brendan told her. "If it wasn't for any of you, I'd probably still be back at home, living the same, boring life I did in Johto and being completely blinded by the rage that I had at my fa-Norman and pinning the blame on Pokemon." Brendan looked and smiled towards Treecko, who had found his lap to be quite comfortable, and Torchic, who had by now eaten her offering to her Trainer and was happily munching down on her bowl of Pokemon food. She quickly finished that bowl and looked expectantly towards Linda earning a slight chuckle from the three humans, including May, at the similarities between the Chick Pokemon and her Trainer.

* * *

After having lunch themselves, bidding their farewells to Linda and returning their Pokemon, Brendan and May exited the hospital to be greeted by the peaceful and calming nature that Oldale Town gave off. Taking a look around the town, Brendan saw that it was small, even smaller than Littleroot, and its path was in the shape of a plus sign. In the middle of the plus sign was a bed of flowers that had either pure white or bright yellow petals. The bed of flowers was surrounded by wooden logs of different heights. Next to this was a sign which read: _"Oldale Town – Where things start off scarce."_

The houses had a different design than to the ones that were in Littleroot with the bricks of the house being a light, brownish-beige color, the roof and door a reddish-brownish color, and a window with a dark brown border with the glass having a cross pattern separating the glass part of the window into four sections. There were also two buildings that looked drastically different from the resident's houses: one had a red roof and the other a blue both had a logo that resembled a pokeball, only it was white, on the front of the building. The buildings were made of bright white material with the red building having an animated sign with a door-like symbol, then an arrow, and then a pokeball-like symbol all in yellow next to an, arched, elevator-like, door that had a red border around it whilst the blue building had an animated sign with symbols like medicine boxes and pokeballs, also in yellow next to a automatically sliding door that was mostly made of glass.

There were three exits to Oldale town: one that went north, one that went west, and one that went south back to Littleroot Town. May looked up at the sun using her right hand to shield her eyes from the sun's blinding gaze. She frowned when she saw that it was a little after midday.

"Okay…So I don't think that we'll make it to Petalburg today…" She mumbled though Brendan heard her causing his eyes to widen.

"Huh?! You mean Petalburg's close to here?!" Brendan exclaimed, completely surprised. May winced: she had hoped to keep Petalburg's close proximity a secret. She turned to Brendan.

"Yeah. Don't you remember my Dad telling you about how close it was?" May answered.

"Well, yeah, I do. But I didn't think that it was THAT close!" Brendan replied. "Please tell me that it's not the next town after this one." May didn't answer, only gave a guilty expression that told Brendan that what he feared was true. "Oh God no…"

"H-Hey, it'll be fine! He can't do anything to us anyway since we'll always be in public and, from what you've told me, he's got quite the reputation to maintain." May reassured her friend. Brendan sighed before nodding.

"Alright, we'll just get through as fast as we can, in then out." Brendan agreed.

"Well, actually…"

"What?"

"Th-There's a contest in Petalburg…" Brendan's eyes widened again.

"And…when does that take place?"

"Four days from now." Brendan sighed again. "B-But I can miss out on it. I'm sure that there'll be plenty mor-"

"No, no. You're entering it." Brendan interrupted her. "I'd feel terrible if you missed out on something you've been waiting on for so long just because of me. I've already held up this journey long enough by having to spend a good bit in the hospital."

"Well, while I do agree about that last part being entirely your fault and you should NEVER do something as reckless as that again," May began, making Brendan's expression say nothing but guilt as he laughed embarrassedly, "I really don't care about missing out on just some contest. I mean, like I said, there'll be plenty more for me to enter and catch up on." Brendan placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her misty blue eyes, which never ceased to make him feel peace inside because of how much they reminded him of a clear sky, causing a tint of redness to appear on the brunette's cheeks.

"May, you're entering that contest and that's final." Brendan ordered. "Like I said, I'd feel terrible about you missing out on something you've been looking forward to for so long even if you say that you don't mind for my case. Even if I don't like it, I'll have to face Norman sooner or later whether that be in battle or not." May opened her mouth to argue but she shut it knowing that Brendan wasn't going to change his mind on the subject. She sighed and nodded, still looking into his grey eyes. Oh, how she loved them so. While some may see grey as a dull color with nothing going for it, the shade of grey that Brendan had in his eyes gave May the feeling of nothing but peace…peace and tranquility. Suddenly, both Brendan and May felt themselves being magnetized towards the other. Neither of them realized what they were doing, even when they closed their eyes as their faces, and more importantly lips, grew closer and closer together.

"TAILOW!" The two teens heard something shout causing them to open their eyes and, after going bright red seeing the non-existent distance between their faces, they both quickly retracted them and sidestepped away from each other as they looked around for what had created the sound. Brendan looked up and saw a Tailow heading towards them. He quickly recognized the Tailow as the same Tailow that he had met with the night earlier. Realizing this, he stretched his arm out in front of him for the Tiny Swallow Pokemon to land but he couldn't help but smirk when it decided to land on the top of his head instead.

"Good to see that you're still fine, Tailow." Brendan smiled as he scratched the normal-and-flying type's neck earning a few delighted coos from it. Tailow hopped off Brendan's head, dropped down to his waist, and began to peck at one of the empty pokeballs eventually making it drop to the floor. Brendan picked up the spherical device. "Oh yeah, I promised to take you along with me, didn't I?"

"Tai, low low." Tailow nodded, glad that Brendan remembered their deal that they had made the night before. Brendan placed the capsule in his palm and stretched his arm out just enough so it was right in front of Tailow's beak.

"You sure that you still wanna do this?" Brendan asked. "You've still got a chance to back out. I won't be hurt if you do." Tailow shook his head before he hit the pokeball's centre button with his beak causing the capsule to open and a bright, red energy to envelope him, turning him into simple matter that also turned red. Then, the red light was sucked back into the device before it slammed shut. A dull ding told Brendan that Tailow was successfully caught. Brendan smiled and attached his new friend's "home" to his belt, next to Treecko's.

"Huh. Normally, a ball has to shake three times until the Pokemon is captured." May stated, clearly surprised. "I think, if my Dad's research is correct, that was either a critical capture, or crit capture for short, which basically means that a ball instantly captures a Pokemon as soon as the Pokemon enters the ball, or that it was the Pokemon who was one hundred percent sure that it would do well with its Trainer." May smiled. Brendan returned the gesture for a split second before remembering what had happened just a minute ago causing him to go bright red and, in an attempt to hide it, turn away from the brunette making a slight frown appear on her face.

"A-Anyway, if we can't get to Petalburg today, then what's the plan?" Brendan, who was still slightly red, questioned after a brief moment of silence.

"Well, unless you're homesick, there's Route 101…" May replied, nodding towards the southern exit of Oldale Town. She turned around to face the northern exit of Oldale Town. "…and then there's Route 103. It doesn't lead anywhere except for Route 110, the route that leads from Slateport City, a city heavily influenced by the sea, to Mauville City, the city in the center of Hoenn, but you'll need Surf to cross the river. But…" she turned back to Brendan, a wanting look in her eye, "…there's an AMAZING view of Mount Chimney at the end of the route. Sure, I've seen it a thousand times but…if you don't mind, could I see it just one more time, before we leave?" Brendan smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Route 103 was a short route that, unlike what Brendan had seen from looking back at Route 101, didn't have a safe route which was probably due to the route having multiple small ledges that could only be crossed if you were heading the opposite way down the route. Due to one of these ledges blocking the way and having no safe way around it, Brendan and May had to cross a patch of extra-long grass which were one of the best ways to encounter a wild Pokemon, but that also made them dangerous if one didn't have a repel. Brendan volunteered for himself to take the first step, having Treecko's ball at the ready.

He didn't even take three steps into the patch of grass before a small, quadruped Pokemon that was similar in appearance to a hyena and a canine. Its body was primarily grey, with a black face, throat, feet, and belly. Its eyes had a yellow sclera and red irises, and its nose was also red. Its lower jaw had two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail was rumpled and shaggy. It had grey paw pads on its three-toed paws. The Poochyena growled at Brendan, as if it had met him before and, after a look at the bump on the dark-type's head, Brendan's eyes widened.

"H-Hey! This is the same Poochyena that attacked my Dad!" May exclaimed, also coming to the same realization. She turned to Brendan. "You'd better be careful, Brendan. It looks stronger than before!"

"Yeah, well, so have we!" Brendan informed her as he brought his hand, which was holding Treecko's now enlarged ball, back behind his head, ready to throw it. "…kind of, not really…" He mumbled though May, somehow, heard it and could only facepalm as the Wood Gecko Pokemon materialized in front of his Trainer. Poochyena started the battle off by opening its gaping mouth and letting out a vicious roar. Brendan raised a brow, seeing that the move did nothing to either Treecko or Poochyena but he shook it off and pointed to Poochyena with his right hand's left most index finger and thumb sticking out. "Treecko, Pound!" He ordered.

Treecko ran at full speed towards the Bite Pokemon with his leaf-like tail swinging from left-to-right with it getting faster and faster the closer he got to Poochyena as he prepared to slap the Poochyena as he had done earlier. As soon as Treecko got close to Poochyena, he jumped up, did a clockwise flip to get some more momentum only to have Poochyena jump backwards making Treecko hit the ground instead of it. Before Treecko could recover, Poochyena ran towards the grass-type and rammed into him at full force sending the gecko skidding backwards. Brendan's eyes widened.

"Whoa! There was no way that a Tackle attack would do that much!" He exclaimed, clearly flabbergasted and in disbelief.

"I think it raised its attack stat by using Howl earlier." May theorized making Brendan wince.

"Guess it wasn't a stupid move then." He mumbled before turning back to Treecko seeing that he had stood up straight acting as if the damage he had taken was a lot less than it really was. He was about to ask the gecko whether he could continue or not, but a quick nod from him told him otherwise. "Alright, Leer!" Treecko's eyes began to grow a bright, devilish red as an intimidating and ferocious expression was clear on his face. His eye's red outline headed towards the opponent, and when it hit, the eye outline disappeared and the same red outline surrounded the Poochyena, dropping its defenses.

Brendan smirked; it was even playing field. Sure, Treecko's attack stat hadn't been raised, but due to Leer lowering Poochyena's defense stat, it was basically like Treecko had an attack stat upgrade. By the look of its expression, Poochyena had realized what circumstance it was in now as it growled more viciously, this time with small, yellow electrical sparks crackling around its mouth as it began to run towards Treecko at the fastest rate it could go. Brendan smirked again, having a plan.

"Treecko, wait for Poochyena to get close and, when it does, hit it with a strong Pound!" He commanded as he uppercutted the air adding emphasis on the last part. Treecko nodded, liking the sound of hitting his opponent like a batter would a ball. Due to Poochyena being far away from them, it couldn't hear them and was confused as to why neither Brendan nor his opponent made no effort to at least try to counterattack. The two waited until Poochyena got closer and closer and closer and closer until it was just inches away before Treecko did a clockwise spin again and smacked the Poochyena right in the face sending it flying backwards into a nearby tree not only scaring off multiple wild Pokemon who chose to dwell in the trees for a living but also causing an almost too perfect scene where Poochyena was hit right on the head by an apple, knocking it out completely.

"Brendan, throw the ball now before Poochyena gets back up!" May told him as if she read his mind and saw his plan of trying to capture the dark-type. His movements were swift as he reached down to his belt to grab an empty pokeball and throwing it with all of his might towards the fallen Bite Pokemon. He smirked slightly when he hit Poochyena right on the head as its body quickly turned into a red matter-like substance and he was sucked inside of the sphere. Brendan, May and Treecko all crossed their fingers as the ball began to shake...

 _One shake…_

 _Two shake…_

" _C'mon, c'mon!"_

 _Three shake…_

 _Click!_

"YEEHAA/TREE KO KO!" Brendan and his gecko partner exclaimed as they jumped high into the air. May sighed at how Brendan got so excited just for catching a Poochyena which he probably could've caught on the first turn, not damaging it at all, but she couldn't help but smile seeing him feeling so positive. Brendan smiled as he sprinted out of the rest of the grass patch and towards the tree, which was behind of a row of bushes about as high as Brendan's foot to his knee, where the red-and-white object lay. Brendan smiled even wider as he stared at the spherical device, seeing a shimmering white light go all around it due to both its cleanliness, which he had to admit he was surprised at even after it hit the Bite Pokemon's head at full force and that it didn't even have a dent in its material, and the sun's beams, which barely shone through the tree's leaves, reflecting off the ball.

He smiled again as he clipped Poochyena's ball to his belt, next to Tailow's, returned Treecko thanking him for his hard work, which the gecko replied simply by nodding with his eyes closed and his arms folded keeping his cool and calm manor true, and walked back over to May, who was in the middle of the grassy patch with a determined look on her face, and Torchic was in front of her. Just in front of Torchic was a pokeball on the ground which was rocking back and forth giving Brendan the impression that May was trying to catch something. His eyes widened when the ball stopped shaking and gave off a dull ding.

"Yippee!" May exclaimed as she and Torchic jumped into the air at the same time. Once May landed, she immediately picked up and hugged Torchic, making the Chick Pokemon's eyes almost pop out, and returned her before picking up her new captured friend in the red-and-white sphere and dropping it into her bag. May noticed Brendan and smiled with Brendan smiling back just before the sun's rays lined up perfectly to where they were shining behind the brunette causing her amazingly beautiful figure to be seen. To be fair, Brendan didn't deserve to be blamed for being paralyzed on the spot, his eyes wide open and mouth agape as it was highly likely that any person interested in woman would do the exact same. Though, to him, it wasn't her figure that stood out the most, but it was her eyes. It was the way they glistened in the sunlight like a clean park pond full of wildlife. Unfortunately for the Johto-native, May didn't have this reasoning as she turned her casual footsteps into stomps of fury, a furious look on her face but a blush clearly evident. Since Brendan was too mesmerized by the sight, he didn't notice the blue-eyed girl get closer and closer to him and kick him furiously in his left knee which definitely snapped him out of his trance.

"OW!" Brendan complained as he clenched his knee, hopping on one foot. "Jesus Christ, May! What was that for?!"

"Y-You were staring!" May replied, still blushing madly. Brendan looked at her for a second before going bright red himself.

"S-Sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be." She said angrily as she walked ahead of him, still holding Torchic, both to hide her blush and her smile. Even though most girls, including her, don't like it when people stared at them lustfully, May liked the fact that Brendan found her body attractive. Meanwhile, Brendan decided that it'd be best to keep his distance for a while as May did seem pretty pissed at the moment and, from what he had learnt from Linda, May had quite a short 'fuse' and when that 'fuse' was ignited, then you'd be lucky to be alive.

The rest of Route 103 was mostly the same except it was a more wide open area and had less small hills. About in the middle the route, Brendan could see the river that May had mentioned earlier. On the other side of the river, Brendan could easily spot a large, steel structure that had multiple pathways that had multiple people on bikes going different ways. Once they reached the end of the route, it was mostly tall trees but there was large opening allowing for an amazing view of a mountain that, instead of being in a triangular shape, looked like a volcano, especially with the large smoke cloud steaming from the inside of it: Brendan theorized this to be Mt. Chimney. Brendan looked down at his feet and noticed a small pond in the shape of a perfect circle with flowers of different sizes and colors, some fully grown and some growing.

May smiled warmly as she knelt down and placed Torchic down on the ground softly allowing for the Chick Pokemon to run around freely and burn off some energy, which she seemed to have an endless pool of, and released her new capture. What appeared was a small, caterpillar-like creature. Its body was mainly red with a cream underside and face. It had large yellow eyes with dark pupils. It had one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear. It had a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that. It had small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs. Finally, it had suction pads at the tips of its feet. Brendan scanned the Pokemon with his PokeDex.

" _Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes."_

"I've always wanted a Wurmple, ever since I saw one of a documentary about bug-types. I really love one of their evolutions, Beautifly, mostly because of, as the name states, beauty and it's a good start for beginning coordinators like myself. Their other evolution, Dustox, is also pretty…in a way, but it doesn't give as big of a wow as Beautifly does." May stated before she took her ankle-length shoes, which she lazily threw behind her, and fanny-pack off and sat on the edge of the small pond, and dipped her feet in the water. She retracted her feet at first probably due to the cold temperature of the water but a second try got them in there. "But, that doesn't mean that I'll disown Wurmple if it does evolve into a Dustox." She caught herself. Brendan nodded as he didn't doubt her for a second before she sighed happily as she lightly kicked them back and forth in the water as she leaned back, using her arms as supports, and faced Brendan, still smiling. "You gonna just stand there or are you gonna join me? There's an open space right here…" May offered, patting the ground next to her. Brendan raised a brow.

"You…don't want me dead?" He asked, slightly hesitantly. May looked at him funny for a second before chuckling slightly.

"No. Why would I be mad about a handsome boy like you looking at me lustfully?" She answered using all of her might to not blush. Brendan covered his cheeks with his hands.

"Oh, stop it, May! You're making me blush!" Brendan joked in a posh accent causing May to giggle. Brendan couldn't help but smile seeing her smile.

"C'mon, you, siddown." May told him. Brendan nodded, taking off his sneakers, which he placed in his bag taking much more care of them than the blue-eyed brunette, releasing his three Pokemon, and sitting next to May on her left. Also unlike the brunette, when he first tried to stick his feet in, he didn't retract them back immediately since he found the cold temperature to be a nice change to the hot weather that Hoenn had.

There was a slight moment of silence as they watched Torchic get chased around by Treecko who was only keeping up with her due to his highest stat being speed. While Torchic saw it as a game, Treecko saw it as slight training for both endurance and swiftness in movement. Tailow was washing himself in the pond whilst Poochyena was doing the exact opposite as he dug and rolled around in the dirt. Wurmple was simply climbing trees and nibbling on the leaves that it could reach with Treecko, who had finished his 'training' with Torchic, who was now fast asleep and leaning on a tree, getting it more hard-to-reach leaves.

"I used to come here all of the time whenever I felt sad, alone, hurt, or just about any negative feeling." May admitted, still smiling warmly though it dropped to a frown and her eyes seemed to lose some of their brightness, alerting Brendan. "I…used to have a brother. Max, his name was." She gave a sad smile. "He was bright, almost too bright for his own good, but…he was a kind boy at heart." Her smile dropped and her eyes grew wet. "I must've been about ten, almost eleven, and him seven when he died." Brendan's eyes widened. "He was on his way home from the trainer's school up in Rustboro City. Normally, only those who lived in Rustboro went there but, due to my Dad's high paying job of being a Pokemon Professor, he was able to pay for the appendages." May paused both allowing Brendan to process the information and for her to take a breather. "It was already late since on that day there was a field trip to Mossdeep City's space center. Due to the distance between Littleroot and Rustboro, Max was one of the last ones on the bus, apart from the driver, of course. Just as the bus was coming into Oldale Town, a rogue drunk driver in a white sedan did a sharp turn, crashing into the side of the bus and tipping it over. Fortunately, the driver survived with only minor injuries but, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Max." Tears began to roll rapidly down her cheeks as she clenched her hands into fists. "H-His body w-was full of…g-glass and it was covered in blood…" Brendan pulled her into a hug seeing that she obviously needed someone to comfort her at this moment in time.

"Shh shh shh." Brendan said, rubbing his hand up and down her back rocking slightly back and forth in an effort to calm her down as May continued to cry into his chest. Treecko, Torchic, Tailow and even Poochyena came towards the two teens as they were wondering why May was upset about and were all worried about her. Brendan noticed them approaching and gave them a smile before turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Th-The man who caused the crash only got a year, a YEAR, in prison!" May added, angrily, clutching his shirt "He…He didn't even spend that year in prison! He was immediately bailed out due to him being a successful business man!" Brendan's expression turned to one of disgust and hatred, similar to the one that he used to get when he looked at Pokemon, before quickly losing it, deciding to rant about some of the law's bad decisions on a later date when it was more appropriate.

"Try not to think about it. I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to always be upset when you thought of him. He'd want you to remember the good times you two had together as brother and sister whether that be the times you fought or the times that you got along together." He felt May's head nod causing him to smile slightly. "You know, you're a strong person for being able to still put on a smile every single day. I've never experienced someone who was close to me dying and hopefully never will but, if I did, I know that I wouldn't take it nearly as well as you." May laughed slightly, confusing Brendan.

"Trust me, I was a wreck for about two months after he died. I never left my room, so, essentially, I lived the life in which you lived when you lived in Johto." She joked playfully causing Brendan's expression to show that of a playfully angry one.

"Hey, I left my room!" Brendan argued. May lifted herself off his chest and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, really? When?"

"At least once a month! Possibly twice, depending on my mood." May laughed slightly again before snuggling back into Brendan's chest, smiling and sighing happily as she enjoyed both the comfort and warmth of it causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Brendan, for making me feel better." Brendan smiled.

"Ah, don't mention it. You've been my shoulder to cry on, so I'll happily be yours." May smiled even wider before she looked at the view of Mt. Chimney again. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she pointed to it.

"Brendan, look at that!" She exclaimed. Brendan raised a brow as he followed where May was pointing. His eyes widened upon what he saw: Mt Chimney in front of a sunset with the sun being hidden behind the tall volcano. While a sunset was already an amazing sight to see, something about this sight in particular made it feel special to Brendan though, he couldn't decide what made it special: the view he was witnessing or who he was witnessing it with. "It's beautiful…" May commented.

"Yeah, it is…" Brendan agreed, speaking more about the brunette than the view as he looked at her in the corner of his eye, whilst smiling brightly. He quickly moved his vision back to the volcano, seeing that the sun had now almost fully set, when May lifted her head up, somewhat hesitantly, and, after Brendan moved his arms, stood up.

"C'mon, we'd better get back to Oldale Town before it gets completely dark." She stated before returning Torchic and bending down to pick up her shoes. Brendan nodded in agreement, doing the same for his three Pokemon, after reaching into his bag for his sneakers which he swiftly put on his feet, standing up himself, and walked towards May, who smiled brightly at him to which Brendan returned the gesture. Brendan and May then walked back to Oldale Town, getting to know the other better and never even realized that they were holding the other's hand once.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Sorry that this is kinda shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get this up ASAP since it's already been so long in the first place.** **Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed your time here reading this chapter and I hope that you stay tuned for the next part!**


	4. Making Friends and Not-So Friends!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of Hoenn Adventures! I hope that you enjoy and, if you do, leave a review voicing your opinion whether it be good or bad!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon center. I'm Nurse Joy and I'll help you and your Pokemon in any way I can, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy said in a really cheery voice like this was her dream job.

"Yeah, can you heal our Pokemon and can we get a room with two beds?" May asked, she had told Brendan that she would do the talking since she was used to using centres.

"Of course I can, May. I'm glad to see you finally going on a journey." Joy said as May and Brendan put their pokeballs on a tray and she pulled a key from under the counter. "There you go, room 103 just on your left" Joy said pointing to the hallway next to them. She then noticed Brendan. "Oh and who's this? Your boyfriend?" Joy said causing both of the trainers to blush.

"N-no, just f-friends!" Brendan said waving his hands in front of him.

"Oops, sorry!" Joy giggled, "You do look like a couple though, the way you stand so close to each other." May and Brendan noticed this two and both took one small step away from each other. Joy giggled to herself as she left the room.

"Err..." Brendan said confused, "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, she's always been chatting to me since I came here so often. Sorry about that." May said.

"Don't be. I liked the idea of it." Brendan said with a smirk causing May to blush and hit his arm playfully. This time with a little more power. "Ow! No need to get so angry, babe." Brendan said causing him to start balling out laughing when he saw May's embarrassed face. Many of the people in the center looked at the two with confused faces.

"I'll get you for that!" May mumbled. After Brendan had stopped his laughing fit for the second time today, the two decided to explore Oldale Town a little before heading off. Brendan was trying to put off going to Petalburg as much as he could. It was only a day's travel away. He wasn't looking forward to having to sneak around Petalburg. He was even more worried that they'd have to spend the night there since their next destination, Rustboro City, would take 3 days travel from Petalburg. Sure they could camp out on Route 103 so they didn't have to enter Petalburg, but May had said that she wanted to explore Petalburg too. She promised not to go anywhere near the gym and stated that they would be safe in the center. Brendan agreed but still worried about it.

After about two hours, they got back to the center. Brendan had visited the Poke-Mart, a building similar to the center but instead with a blue roof, and stocked up on supplies such as potions, antidotes, burn, ice and paralyze heals and pokeballs for himself and May. Meanwhile, May had released her inner feminine side and gone shopping for clothes, make up and perfumes. Brendan just thought it was a waste of money since May would barely wear them all in the first place, but he kept his opinion to himself as he didn't want to hurt her feelings or face the wrath of her anger which he was still trying to avoid. Nurse Joy gave them their pokeballs and they had gone to their rooms putting down their bags and made their way to the centre's cafeteria. It was jam-packed full of trainers and there was only one table free. After getting their dinner, May's being over-sized as he was informed, they sat at the empty table and began to talk. Mostly about what was ahead. While Brendan was still worried about walking through to Petalburg, he felt safer knowing that May was there with him. After Brendan had barely finished half of his food, May had gone up to get seconds. Brendan was silently dreading having to cook for his travelling partner. When May sat down, a very timid boy walked over to them.

"H-hello?" The timid boy asked "C-can I s-sit here p-please?"

"Sure." Brendan moved up so the boy could sit down next to him.

"T-thanks." He replied.

"Don't mention it. I'm Brendan by the way." Brendan held out his hand to the boy.

"I-I'm W-wally." Wally replied shaking Brendan's hand.

"And I'm May." May said her mouth full of her dinner as she stuck her hand out at Wally which he shook too. Wally had green hair, greenish-blue eyes, very pale white skin, a light blue button up jacket with a white polo underneath, grayish-blue pants and white trainers.

"You could at least swallow before making first impressions." Brendan joked. May kicked him playfully under the table. "Ow, no need to kick. Your mother was right, you don't know table manners." Brendan joked again tempting fate and receiving a slightly harder kick. "How did I not expect that?"

"Anyway," May said turning to Wally after swallowing her food, "what brings you to Oldale Town?"

"I'm going to challenge the Petalburg gym!" Wally suddenly stood up and it was like his shyness never even existed. Brendan froze at the sound of the Petalburg Gym. Nearly everyone around him looked at him in confusion. Wally noticed this too quickly sitting down. "S-sorry."

"Well, you're determined, I'll give you that." May said. She noticed that Brendan was emotionless. "Hey? Brendan? You alive? I didn't kick you too hard did I?" May joked. Brendan stood up and walked away.

"I just need a minute." He said before he walked away.

"D-did I-I s-say s-something w-wrong?" Wally looked to be on the verge of tears.

"No, no, Brendan's just got a...history with the leader of the Petalburg Gym." May said wanting to not reveal Brendan's secret without his permission.

"Oh." Wally said quickly going to eat his dinner. He looked up and saw May eating barely taking breaths before bites. He burst out laughing drawing attention to himself once more.

"What?" May said once again with a mouthful of food. Wally didn't stop laughing. "You change quickly. One minute shy then next confident or insane." May said quickly returning to her food. Once she had finished, she got up and took her tray to the kitchen. She went back over to Wally. "I'm just gonna go check on Brendan, be back in a sec, K?" May said to Wally who had calmed down. Wally nodded. May wandered around the center for a good 10 minutes. She had looked in the main room and the room that she and Brendan had booked. She was going to try to look on the battlegrounds until Brendan walked in again. "There you are!" May said running over to Brendan, "I've been looking all over for you! How're you feeling?"

"Better." Brendan said in his cheery attitude, "Did I hurt Wally's feelings when I walked away?"

"No, I told him that you had a history with the Petalburg gym leader and left it at that. I didn't want to tell him about the reason thought without your permission." May replied.

"Thanks, May."

"No need. C'mon, Wally's waiting for us." May said as she led Brendan back to the cafeteria. Wally was still sat at the table where he was before. Only difference was that he was talking to two other boys. "Guess he already has friends waiting for him. Let's not interrupt their conversation." May said and Brendan nodded. They were about to leave when they heard.

"Give it back!" A voice that sounded a lot like Wally's shouted. Brendan and May turned around and saw that these two weren't Wally's friends, but just two bullies.

"And what's a wimp like you gonna do about it if I don't?" The taller of the two said. He wore a rest sleeveless top showing what he thought were his muscly arms, he wore a necklace around his next and wore blue jeans. He had brown shaggy hair with brown eyes the same shade.

"Hey! Leave Wally alone!" May shouted over to the bullies.

"Hey look boss, it's a girl. Pretty too." The other, shorter bully whispered in his "boss'" ear. The shorter bully wore an outfit almost identical to his boss', only difference was that the vest was green and his hair was black and his eyes were brown too. Wally quickly ran behind May.

"You two! Don't you have anything better to do with your lives than pick on other people?!" May shouted. Brendan was finally seeing May's temper that Linda had spoken of rising, if these two weren't careful, then the "hell" that Linda described would be let loose.

"Hey, hey, no pretty girl needs to be helping some wimpy kid. Why don't you come and hang out with me instead?" The taller boy said trying to seduce May. Brendan heard this remark and he, too, was angry.

"Hey! You dare talk to her like that again!" Brendan said helping May defend Wally. May smiled at him before quickly turning back the two bullies. The taller bully noticed the smile May gave to Brendan.

"Whose dis guy, babe? Your boyfriend?" The taller bully snickered and so did the shorter bully. May went bright red so couldn't talk back to him but Brendan acted as if he hadn't heard the comment. Brendan had dealt with people like this his entire life, so insults like that didn't faze him.

"You shut your mouth!" Brendan retorted even angrier.

"Oh! Boss! You hurt his feelins'! He's mad now!" The shorter boy told his taller friend.

"Alright, I'll give you dis." The taller boy spoke to Brendan, "We battle for the girl's heart. You win, you keep the girl. I win," He shifted his eyes towards May giving the girl an unsettling look "and we have some fun at my place. Deal?"

"Not a chance!" Brendan replied immediately. "I can't be the one to decide who May goes with." May's heart fluttered when she heard this. "You just go on and leave here. Or else." Brendan said trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry, boy, I don't listen to those younger than me." The taller boy replied.

"Well if you're older than me, then act like it!" Brendan countered. The taller boy didn't like this remark.

"Ohhh, he's gonna get it!" The smaller boy snickered in anticipation to see what would happen.

"You think you're a wise guy, eh? You don't scare me! I'm the Petalburg Gym's star trainer! No one gets past me! Not some wimpy kid like you!" The taller boy smirked in his own confidence.

"Then what if I told you that this 'wimpy kid' was the son of the Petalburg Gym leader?" May said. Brendan didn't react. Everyone who was watching from the sidelines gasped.

"The Petalburg Gym leader has no son! He calls me the son he never had!" The taller boy retorted. That was the last straw.

"You said you wanted a battle, right?" Brendan said in a calm, yet clearly, angry tone.

"Yea, what about it?"

"I accept."

"Brendan...!" May said in shock.

`Bout time! Meet ya on the field in five. Be there or you'll know about it!" The taller boy said walking off with the shorter boy following.

"B-Brendan?" Wally asked. "A-are y-you O-OK?" Brendan didn't reply. "Brendan?" The whole room waiting for Brendan to speak. The look on his face looked like he wanted to scream every curse world in the world: even some of the worst. But he was resisting the urge to. He just simply walked off.

"Brendan! Wait!" May said following Brendan. Brendan put his arm up telling May to stop.

"I need time to myself." Brendan said before walking off once again. Brendan needed a place where he could let out all of his anger. He walked out of the Pokemon center and out onto route 101. He walked deep in the forest where no one would go. "What did I just do?" Brendan asked himself once he saw no one else around.

"You fought for your friends." A familiar voice said.

"Who's there!?" Brendan said clearly still angry about before.

"I'm hurt." The voice said "You don't remember me? I'm sure Tailow does." Brendan recognized the voice.

"Steven?" He said. Steven suddenly jumped from one of the trees.

"The one and only." Steven joked. Brendan didn't laugh. "I saw what happened. You did well to hold back your anger. You didn't let your friends see your darker side."

"What am I supposed to do now though?" Brendan asked now only sadness came through in his tone. "I've gotta fight this guy and I don't know how strong he is or who he is! And to top it all off if I don't win then he'll take May and..." Brendan dropped to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. "I couldn't think straight and now I've not only messed up my life, but May's too! I knew I shouldn't have gone on a journey!" Brendan said as he hit the floor.

"Brendan, while yes, you were a little dumb when you spoke," Brendan gave Steven a frightening glare. "Sorry. What I mean is, you made the right choices, just said them the wrong way. But I'll tell you right now, no matter how strong the opponent is, a trainer never backs down. You want to be the champion right?" Brendan nodded "Then a champion can't run from a fight." Steven explained.

"I'll do it." Brendan stood up, "I'll kick his ass!" Brendan said in an angry, get more confident tone of voice.

"That's the Brendan we all know and love! Go "kick his ass"!" Steven said encouraging the trainer even more.

"Thanks Steven!" Brendan said running back to the center.

"Anytime!" Steven waved to the running trainer. "Reminds me of myself."

"Meta." A deep, cyber voice said.

"Oh come on, don't you see it too?"

"Gross meta."

"Ugh. You always were like my father."

* * *

Brendan ran back to the center keeping his confident attitude with him. Not listening the the grunts of people he sped past saying "Watch where you're going!" or "Whoa, how fast was that guy?!" he just kept what Steven said to him in his head. When he got to the center, he went inside. It had gone quiet when he walked in. The first thing that people noticed was Brendan's attitude change, before he looked like he was about to use Dragon Rage, but now it looks like he wants to use Rain Dance with such a big grin on his face. He quickly went to the battlefield and saw May and Wally there. Before he could speak to them however, the two boys spoke.

"Took you long enough wimp! Get in position I'm very busy person!" The taller boy said.

"Oh I'm sure you are, but one quick question?" Brendan said. May, Wally and the two boys noticed a dramatic change in his attitude.

"What is it?" The shorter boy asked for his boss.

"Your names, what are they?" Brendan asked with a friendly smile.

"What's it to you?" They replied together.

"Nothing, just want to be able to know the name of the person that I'll be destroying today." Brendan got to his side of the field.

"Smartass. It's Kyle and Rick." The taller boy said gesturing to himself and the smaller boy behind him, respectively.

"Well, good to meet you Kyle, Rick. No hard feelings?" Brendan asked once again with a smile.

"Shut your mouth! Ralts, pummel this punk!" Kyle called releasing his first Pokemon to the field.

"Ohh a Ralts. I love that Pokemon!" Brendan gushed, waving to Ralts. The Feeling Pokemon waved back shyly as it dropped its head trying to hide its slightly red cheeks. "What gender is it? If male then I hig-"

"SHUT UP AND RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!" Kyle said in pure anger.

"OK, OK, just making friends." Brendan reached for his pokeball. "Poochyena! Battle stance!" Brendan threw his pokeball releasing the dark type.

"Pooch!" Poochyena howled as it entered battle.

"You plan to beat the boss what that thing?! How clueless are you?!" Rick said laughing at Brendan's apparent idiotic nature.

"You hurt my feelings!" Brendan joked.

"SHUT IT THE PAIR OF YOU! RALTS CONFUSION!" Kyle said even angrier. Brendan just stood there and smirked. "Idiot." Kyle said before the attack hit. The attack hit but Poochyena just scratched behind its ear, unfazed. "What?!"

"Oh dear, Kyle…" Brendan tutted, his voice teasingly disappointed. "Even I know that Psychic type attacks don't effect Dark types! What's that? Your Ralts' only other attack is growl? How pitiful." Brendan threw a fake frown on his face.

"How'd you...?" Kyle asked before seeing May with her PokeDex.

"What? I've never seen a Ralts before, it just happened to tell me its moves. Guess Brendan heard it as well." May said as she blushed. Brendan gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's end this quick Poochyena, Fire Fang!" Brendan called. Poochyena ran over to Ralts with flames in its mouth.

"R-Ralts dodge it!" Kyle panicked. Ralts tried to move put tripped up. The fire fang hit causing Ralts to faint. "Pathetic Pokemon."

"Pathetic trainer, really." Brendan said corrected. "Maybe if you showed Ralts some love and trained it, it might be able to defend itself."

"Shut it! Go Zigzagoon!" Kyle shouted as he released his second Pokemon. It has brown and white zigzag patterns all across its body except for around its brown eyes, they were around it like a bandit's mask.

"You can have the first move." Brendan said with a short bow.

"Double Edge!" Kyle shouted without hesitation.

"Double what now? Poochyena dodge with quick attack and go in for a bite!" Poochyena ran towards Zigzagoon with increased speed as the normal type began to form itself around an orange sphere, it then began to run straight for Poochyena but the dark type immediately changed directions avoiding the attack and quickly shot behind it and bit into its sides causing it to whimper in pain.

"What the...How did...?" Kyle said in disbelief.

"And here I was worried you'd be a stronger trainer! You just call attacks not thinking of the consequences!" Brendon chuckled. "Poochyena, finish this with Tackle!" Poochyena quickly jumped away from Zigzagoon and ran at it with its entire body. Poochyena knocked it to the ground causing it to faint.

"I'll get you for this! Go Mudkip!" Kyle shouted as he released the Mudfish Pokemon. Brendan stood there in shock.

"It can't be..." He said staring at the water type.

"Yeah, he's my strongest by far, you'l-" Kyle began before being interrupted.

"It is! You're the Mudkip I met in Birch's lab! In that case, I'd better make this a happy reunion! Poochyena return!" Poochyena became red particles and entered its ball. "Treecko! Battle stance!" Brendan said releasing his grass type.

"Mudkip!" The Mudfish Pokemon walked over to Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko replied hugging Mudkip.

"Awww, how sweet!" May gushed, looking at the pair.

"Yeah, kinda feel bad for breaking it up. We could just call the match here if you'd like." Brendan said looking at Kyle. "Oh, he's pissed."

"MUDKIP! GET STOP HUGGING THAT LANKY THING AND BEAT IT!" Kyle shouted at the top of his voice.

"Mud?" Mudkip looked at its trainer then back at Treecko. "Mudkip!"

"Treecko ko!" Treecko said then he turned to Brendan. "Treecko ko ko treeko." The grass type said pointing to Brendan's belt.

"Really? You don't wanna fight Treecko? You'd rather be on my side? Whaddya say Kyle? Will you force your pokemon to attack one of its friends or will you let it do what it wants to do?" Brendan looked at Kyle. His face was red, full of anger.

"MUDKIP, YOU STUPID POKEMON! I DISOWN YOU!" Kyle threw Mudkip's ball to the floor. "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD!" He said to Mudkip and Brendan.

"Take that as a yes?" Brendan said but didn't receive an answer.

"B-boss wait!" Rick said. He turned to Brendan. "You're in for it now! BOSS WAIT!"

"Well that was different." Brendan said as he walked over to Mudkip's ball. "You sure you wanna travel with me?" Mudkip nodded. "Alright then, Mudkip, return! You too Treecko!" He turned around only to be tackled to the ground. It was May.

"Thank you Brendan!" She exclaimed.

"No need to, it was fun." Brendan said as he returned the hug. May realized what she had done as she quickly got up and blushed as she helped Brendan up. "Aw, I was enjoying that." May playfully hit his arm making him act like the hit really hurt. May

"When you said that you'd let me choose who I wanted to be with..." May began as she looked at Brendan, "...did you really mean it?"

"Course I did. I couldn't let me be the deciding choice of your life." Brendan said. May gave him a quick peck on the cheek before blushing again. "May, you can let go of my hand now, I'm already off the floor and have been for about half a minute." Brendan said causing the trainer to go even redder as she let go of Brendan's hand. He looked over the bench, Wally had disappeared. "Where'd Wally go?"

"He went back inside." May said returning to her senses. "C'mon, let's hit the hay. I'm tired." May said before yawning. Brendan nodded and they went to their room they had booked. When they were walking to their room, Wally appeared.

"Hey B-Brendan?" Wally asked in his usual shy self.

"What's on your mind?" Brendan asked.

"C-can w-we b-battle?" Wally stuttered.

"Sure, thing but, mind if we have it some other time?" Brendan answered, yawning.

"Okay!" Wally said before darting back the hallway to his room.

"I've had a very strange day." Brendan said looking in the direction Wally sprinted it off too. "Now it's time to end it." May giggled. The two walked into their room and got ready for bed. May went into the bathroom first due to Brendan being his usual gentlemen self and let her use it before he did.

"No peeking, K?" May giggled.

"May, you know me better than that! Course I won't!" Brendan joked back.

"Just making sure!" May said as she closed the bathroom door. Brendan shook his head before he decided to let out his Pokemon.

"Hey guys, had a good day?" Brendan asked his four new friends. They all called back in which Brendan theorized as all of them saying "yes". "Oh, I forgot, guess you haven't met each other yet. Of course, Treecko's met Mudkip and Poochyena, but the rest of you haven't gotten to know each other, so chat for a little while. You're gonna wanna become friends if we're going to challenge the league." The Pokemon nodded. Treecko started the conversation and it led off from there. Brendan lay back on his bed thinking of all that had happened today. Heading out from Littleroot, walking across Route 101 and battling Poochyena, entering Oldale Town, meeting Wally, having his first trainer battle. All of which he did with May. "This'll be a good journey. I'm glad I came with May to experience it all." Brendan said in a quiet voice making sure only he heard it. May walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a yellow top with yellow shorts. She noticed that all of Brendan's Pokemon were talking.

"Torchic, Wurmple, you join in too." May said as she released her two Pokemon. "Go and chat with Brendan's Pokemon for a while, K?" The Pokemon nodded and joined in the conversation. Brendan got out a set of clothes and walked into the bathroom after May.

"No peeking from you either!" Brendan said before closing the door shutting it before he saw May's face.

"Brendan!" May playfully shouted. Brendan couldn't help but laugh. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his bed clothes. He wore a red shirt with blue pyjama pants. When he came out of the bathroom, May was flicking through the channels and stopped when she saw a movie that caught her interest.

"Whatcha watching?" Brendan asked as he sat on his bed.

"It's a movie I used to always watch as a kid." May began still looking at the screen. "It's about a Froslass and Gardevoir who are sisters but the Froslass has these dangerous ice powers which only she knows about since both of their parents went missing when they were young and Gardevoir had her memory wiped of Froslass' powers. They hadn't seen each other in years until the day in which Froslass was going to be crowned Queen of Pokelantis but then Froslass accidentally makes the entire kingdom enveloped in ice so she runs away so Gardevoir, Gengar, who is a local ice miner, and his "friend" Stantler go looking for her whilst Gallade, who Gardevoir is "in love" with, is looking after Pokelantis in the meantime." **(A/N Basically, Frozen but with the main cast swapped out for Pokemon).**

"Must be pretty old if you watched it as a kid." Brendan smirked knowing it would get May angry.

"I would hit you but I'm too tired to do so. Don't think I'll forget though. It'll come though." May replied.

"I could make an age joke there, but that'd be too easy." Brendan laughed as May soon caught on to what he was talking about. The two laughed and talked for what seemed like hours when it really was minutes before going to sleep. The only sound was very quiet chatter and light breaths.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**


	5. Entering the City - Emotions Rise

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of Hoenn Adventures! I hope that you enjoy and, if you do, leave a review voicing your opinion whether it be good or bad!**

Brendan woke up the next morning early. The digital clock showed that the time was fifteen minutes past seven in the morning. Though he had gotten up early, he didn't feel an inch of tiredness: he felt energized. He quietly got up trying to not disturb the sleeping Pokemon or May and got ready for the day ahead. When he came out of the bathroom, May had just woken up.

"Geez, when did you get up?" She asked in a very groggy voice.

"Around a half hour ago." Brendan replied looking at the clock again. It showed that it was just ten minutes to eight o'clock now.

"Really? I would've thought you would've slept in due to what happened yesterday." May said sounding a bit more awake.

"Same. I feel completely refreshed. No idea why." Brendan replied sitting on his bed across from May. "I wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday. For accepting the battle with Kyle without your permission." Brendan said looking at the ground.

"It's fine Brendan." May smiled. "Like you said, both of us weren't thinking in the moment and we both got carried away. I'm impressed that you were able to keep your anger tucked inside. Even more impressed by how you came back." May giggled remembering Brendan acting cocky to Kyle.

"Oh yeah, about that." Brendan explained to May that he had seen Steven again last night and it was him that got his spirits up for the battle with Kyle.

"Maybe he's following us." May joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he did "watch over me" the first day I came here." Brendan agreed. They both talked whilst May got ready for the day ahead. Once she was ready, they both went down to the cafeteria, got their breakfast, and joined Wally at his table where he was sat alone. Brendan and May sat at the opposite side of him.

"Morning." Brendan greeted with a smile which Wally returned, still quite shyly.

"M-Morning Brendan, May." Wally returned the kind gesture before looking back at Brendan. "A-Are you ready for our battle?" Brendan stared blankly for a second before remembering his "conversation" with Wally the night before.

"Oh yeah that, can it wait?" Brendan asked completely forgetting about Wally's request. "Not that I don't want to, just I would like to get over Petalburg as quickly as possible."

"Why? W-what's wrong with Petalburg?" Wally asked again, puzzled. "I know about you having a certain history with the Gym Leader Norman." Brendan cringed at the name. He quickly pulled out of it not wanting Wally to think he'd hurt his feelings again.

"Well..." Brendan paused. " _Should I tell him? I think he's trustworthy."_ Brendan thought. "Can you keep a secret?" Wally nodded. "Alright, but I swear down if you tell anyone, I might have to end your life." Brendan joked but Wally didn't catch on. Wally gave Brendan a look of fear. "Kidding, kidding...but seriously, don't tell anyone." Wally nodded once again. " _Well, here goes."_ Brendan thought as he began to explain what had happened on the first day of him living in Hoenn.

"No way! I would've never thought of Norman doing that! Especially not to his own family!" Wally gasped taking in all of what he just heard. He had said that a little too loudly causing a few people to stare. "I had seen and heard Norman do many kind things. I would've never thought he would have done something like that!"

"Would you keep it down please?" Brendan said trying to ward off any unneeded attention.

"S-sorry." Wally said lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Brendan went to turn to his plate.

"But still, when I first met him he seemed so kind. He even gave me a first Pokemon so I could catch my own." Wally mentioned revealing a pokeball of his own.

"Really, what Pokemon did you catch?" May asked, showing interest in something else other than the plate in front of her. Wally pressed the button on the spherical device allowing it to open. What appeared was a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling a Pachycephalosaurus. It possessed a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears that were similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth that protruded upwards. Three thick, gray ridges covered the top of its head, and continued downwards to cover its neck as well. There was a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It had stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot. Brendan analysed the Pokemon with her PokeDex.

 _"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokemon. Bagon harbours a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles."_

"Woah! A Bagon! I've only heard of these things but I've never actually seen one for myself!" May exclaimed causing Bagon to shy away behind Wally.

"Yeah, she's a little shy but she's quite strong for a Bagon." Wally laughed slightly as he petted Bagon on the head earning a slight coo from the dragon-type.

"Guess you two are a perfect match, then?" Brendan joked referring to the fact that both Bagon and Wally are very shy at first. Wally smiled, agreeing completely.

"Apparently, Bagon are only supposed to appear near Meteor Falls but this little one was found just outside of Petalburg on Route 103." Wally stated. "I've no idea why she was so far from home."

"Well, I once heard that a group of Ralts migrated from Route 103 to Fortree City and then finally settled in Petalburg Forest though, only a small number of well-trusted people know where exactly they are." May added.

"I remember that once a lot of the native wild Pokemon of Johto migrated to the Kanto region. Especially on the Sevii Islands." Brendan mentioned.

"It's crazy how nature works sometimes." Wally admitted with both Brendan and May nodding at the same time. "Anyway, Brendan, I wanted to ask you, why don't you want to inherit the Gym? You were pretty good in your battle against those two guys." Brendan cringed again though he quickly lost the pained expression so Wally wouldn't think that he hurt his feelings again.

"Guess I gotta tell you everything now." Brendan sighed as he began to explain how he hadn't been on a journey like many of his friends did, how he had hated Pokemon because of Norman's work and how he had ran away from home to go on a journey leaving his mother with Norman. The only thing he didn't mention was the meetings with Steven. He had decided to keep that between himself and May. Wally just sat in complete shock. Even though he didn't know Norman personally, Wally gone to Norman for the few times he was in Petalburg. Norman had helped Wally capture his first Pokemon. Wally couldn't believe that a person he was beginning to look up to would hurt the ones he loved physically and mentally.

"I can't believe it. Norman would never do anything of the short." Wally gasped in shock.

"That's why I want to get in and out of Petalburg as quick as possible. Can we hold our battle until we get either to Rustboro or someplace else that isn't Petalburg?" Brendan nearly pleaded.

"Of course. You said you were challenging the league, right?" Wally asked and Brendan responded with a nodded. "So am I. How about we call each other rivals?" Wally said sticking out his hand to Brendan. Brendan smiled and shook Wally's hand.

"Absolutely! I've gotta have someone to keep me getting stronger." Brendan replied almost instantaneously. Wally nodded.

The trio talked to each other, well, mostly Brendan and Wally talked while May stuffed her face. After waiting for May to finish, they said their goodbyes to each other getting their Pokemon from Nurse Joy and heading to the other, western exit of Oldale Town which led to Petalburg city, which was just a day's walk which worried Brendan slightly but, knowing that May would be by his side made him more calmer about the situation.

"There's Petalburg City!" May exclaimed as she pointed towards the city that was now coming into distance. May was excited because they had heard that a contest was being held in Petalburg in 4 days. "First Ribbon here I come!"

"Well you're excited aren't you?" Brendan walked over to her. While he wasn't too happy to go to Petalburg, he felt better knowing that May was there with him along the way.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting ever since I saw a contest to enter one!" May exclaimed.

"Well, don't get too cocky." Brendan couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw May's excited face. "I'm sure there'll be some challenging foes there who want that ribbon as badly as you do!"

"That's the fun in it though!" May said even more excited. "Not only do you show off how beautiful your pokemon are but you also see how others do it too! C'mon! Let's go!" May grabbed Brendan by the hand and began to pull him to their next destination. She must've not realized that she had a hold of him when she stopped abruptly causing him to bump into her slightly. "Ah! Look! Up there! Check 'em out, Brendan!" May exclaimed again pointing up into the air. Brendan stopped beside her and also looked up and smiled. Just above them were three, butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. They had a long and curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae that extended out of their head. They had gray faces, underside, and four stubby limbs. Their wings were black with large, yellow markings, and other red and blue markings. The rim of their wings had a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of their wings had a long, round-tipped extension. Brendan analysed them with his PokeDex.

 _"Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Silcoon. Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen."_

"Their name fits them perfectly. They really are beautiful." Brendan admitted.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe that we're already on Route 102, though." May stated before she looked at Brendan with her head slightly turned to him. "I guess that it's true that time flies when you have fun, especially with a friend." She went slightly red after saying this and turned her attention to the place in front of her. "Oh, l-look! Petalburg's so close!" Brendan also looked at the upcoming city and his expression was the complete opposite of May's: He cringed at the sight of the city knowing who was there. May saw his pained expression and squeezed his hand. "Hey, you sure you're fine with staying here for a couple of days. I'm fine with missing my first contest." Brendan shook the expression from his face and turned to face the brunette.

"No, no. I'll be fine." Brendan replied. "Plus, you've been training for and looking forward to this contest for so long I'd feel terrible if you missed it." He gave a kind smile to the brunette causing her to blush slightly but she returned the smile.

"C'mon, let's go!" May exclaimed, both happily and excitedly, as she began to pull on Brendan's hand again.

When they had entered Petalburg, their mouth's opened wide. Petalburg was easily bigger than both Littleroot and Oldale Town combined both with its buildings and people giving the city a livelier atmosphere than the other two quiet towns. The Pokemon Center and Market were easily recognizable due to their respective red and blue roofs but what stood out to Brendan more was the Gym which had a orangey-brown roof and the traditional Gym symbol, that was a Pokeball with two pointed edges on the bottom right of it, and a Japanese Dojo-style on the exterior. Norman was outside of it speaking to a young boy who had black, short hair, black-rimmed glasses, a dark green t-shirt and dark brown cargo shorts.

"That was a good battle." Norman complimented giving the boy his hand to shake.

"T-Thank you, Sir!" The boy replied, accepting the handshake.

"Come back and challenge me anytime." Norman informed him. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your Pokemon again when you're a bit stronger."

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" The boy agreed. "I'm gonna do special training with my Pokemon. Then I'll challenge this Gym again!" The boy gave Norman a bow. "Thank you for the battle, Mr Norman!" Norman smiled and nodded as the boy walked away. Brendan looked at Norman in both disgust and anger as his fists were clenched as Norman looked around the area as if looking for something. His gaze stopped when he looked in the direction of where Brendan and May were making Brendan's eyes widen.

"Get down!" Brendan ordered as he ducked down behind some nearby shrubbery. May gave a quizzical look before looking in the direction that Brendan was. Her eyes widened when she saw Norman looking over in their direction and she, too, ducked down.

"D-Do you think he saw us?" May whispered, frightened. Brendan shrugged before slowly raising himself up just high enough so his eyes could see over the hedge. Luckily for them, Norman hadn't seen them as he shook his head with his hand resting on his temple. Brendan gave a sigh of relief and gave May the motion that she could stand back up.

"Brendan! May!" A slightly squeaky, but male, voice exclaimed joyfully making the two teens jump back in surprise. They both gave sighs of relief when they saw that it was just Wally

After they had eaten dinner (or in May's case, two dinners), they decided to explore around town for a bit before it had gotten dark. They quickly learned that Petalburg City was where Wally was from. It would explain why he said he saw Norman before he was an actual Gym Leader. Once it had gotten dark, Brendan and May returned to the pokemon center and retrieved their pokemon from Nurse Joy.

"Oh, you're Brendan right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Brendan asked curiously.

"Nothing, just there's an incoming call for you in the video phone room." Nurse Joy pointed to the back of her. "Would you like to answer it or would you like me to tell them that you're unavailable?"

"No, no, I'll answer it." Brendan said. He turned to May. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." May nodded and went to the room they had booked. Brendan walked over to the beeping video phone and answered it putting the phone to his ear.

"Brendan!" A voice shouted causing Brendan to jump back a bit. "Why haven't you called?" The image flashed up and it showed Professor Birch.

"Sorry Professor," Brendan came from his shock "kinda forgot." He finished with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, that's understandable. How's your journey going so far?" Birch asked.

"Good. We just got to Petalburg but we're staying here for a while since May has a contest in 4 days." Brendan replied. He looked at Birch who looked frozen. "Professor? You there?"

"Are you OK in Petalburg?" Birch asked coming to life again.

"Yeah, we saw the Gym but just kept our distance." Brendan said to the Professor.

"That's good." Birch said. A thought struck his head as he remembered something. "Oh right. Brendan. Someone's wants to talk to you." Birch passed the phone over to Caroline.

"M-mom? Are you OK?" Brendan asked in concern.

"I'm fine Brendan. Knowing that you're out there enjoying yourself gives me the strength to keep pushing on." Caroline smiled weakly.

"What's Norman done to you?" Brendan asked immediately after he saw the worry on his mother's face.

"He's gotten a bit angry. But I'm f-" Caroline began before she was cut off.

"He's angry about me running away isn't he?!" Brendan slammed his fist into the desk nearby. "Has he hurt you?"

"N-no, he's just got a tem-" Caroline began again but was interrupted, again.

"Mom! Has Norman hurt you? And don't lie: I can tell." Brendan said wanting to know the truth.

"I-I can't, it'll only make you worry!" Caroline said.

"I'll worry either way! Please Mom, tell me what he's done to you." Brendan said in trying to calm himself down.

"He...he may have...punched me." Caroline said slowly in a quiet voice tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry it's just I wan-" Brendan regretted forcing his Mom to tell him what Norman had done.

"I-it's fine Brendan. You enjoy your journey now you hear? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Caroline said smiling weakly.

"Alright, but, can't you phone the police about this?" Brendan asked even though he knew the answer.

"We tried." Linda came onto the screen. "Norman put down any allegations we sent towards him. Even your mother's...marks wasn't enough. Norman told the judge that Caroline was just clumsy." Linda began "Due to Norman being a Gym leader, he has higher authority over us three, even with Edward being a professor."

"We'll just have to keep trying." Brendan said holding back tears. "We'll put the bastard in his place! He won't get away with this!"

"T-thank you Brendan!" Caroline said finally showing a real smile. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Mom, you two Mr and Mrs Birch."

"Goodnight Brendan."

Brendan turned off the video phone and started to walk to his room. Nurse Joy noticed the sad look on his face.

"Brendan, is everything alright?" She asked in her usual caring tone.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for letting me know about the call Nurse Joy." Brendan said trying to smile.

"No problem. It is my job to help out trainers anyway I can. Goodnight Brendan." Nurse Joy said with her trademark "Nurse Joy smile".

"Goodnight Nurse Joy." Brendan still forced a smile and walked quickly back to his and May's room. He knocked on the door. "May, can I come in?"

"Sure, just a minute." May said with her voice muffled. After hearing feet scamper around for a few seconds. May opened to door. "Hey, how're you feeling."

"Not too good." Brendan came in and sat down on his bed. May sat next to him. "Your Dad called, he was kinda mad at us for not calling him in the last couple of days." Brendan chuckled remembering Birch's face and how it made him jump. "Then, my mom came onto screen..."

"Was she...?" May began.

"Hurt? Yeah." Brendan looked down at the floor. "Apparently, Norman's been coming home angrier and angrier. My mom told me that she had been hit by Norman again." Brendan then remembered the pained face on his mother. "They said that they had called the police but Norman's lawyer had turned down all evidence against him. He even said that my mom's marks from where Norman's hit her was that she was `a clumsy housewife`." Brendan began to form tears in his eyes but quickly wiping them away. "Mom told me to just enjoy this journey but how can I?" Brendan wiped away more tears. "I have enjoyed spending time traveling with you and the `friends` shall we say we've met but, I can't go one whole day without what's happening at home."

"We'll get through it Brendan. Don't worry." May said comforting Brendan putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"I know that just, it's gonna be hard getting used to it." Brendan said not even reacting to what May just did. May had clearly reacted to it as she was now fuming red. "Anyway, we'd better get some sleep, especially you if you're training for your contest. I'll help with what you've taught me but no promises."

"Thanks Brendan. I'm glad it was you who moved to Littleroot when I was heading out on my journey and not anyone else." May said smiling while still a little bit red.

"Same here, wouldn't change it for the world." Brendan smiled back. The pair got ready for bed and talked to each other about contests. Brendan had agreed to help May with her contests as May took out a notepad and showed Brendan some of the ideas that she had thought up.

"I was thinking of doing this move with this move." May said pointing to a notebook she had bought while she was in Oldale town. "I'll have to see which ones work the best for the Appeals round."

"Appeals round?" Brendan looked at May confused.

"Oh yeah, you know nothing about contests do you?" Brendan shook his head.

"All I know is that instead of battling like gyms, trainers bring out the beauty in their Pokemon." Brendan explained.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." May took a deep breath as she began to explain what contests were. "The first round each trainer, or coordinator, has to use a combination of moves to wow the judges and then the top 8 or so go to round two: the battle round."

"I thought you said that contests were just about beauty of Pokemon not battles?" Brendan gave a quizzical look towards May.

"They are." she continued. "The battle round, while still a battle, is still about making your Pokemon look beautiful. You get five minutes on the clock and you make the opposing coordinator lose points by either making your own Pokemon look good, deflecting their attacks or dodging their attacks. Once a coordinator loses all of their points then the battle is over it goes the same with if their Pokemon faints. But if both coordinators are still standing, then the win goes to whoever has more points." May explained as Brendan nodded following along.

"Huh." He said once May had finished. "Contests seem a lot more work than gym battles. Not only do you have to think of an appeal hoping it gets through but you also have to think on the spot of what you're going to do in the battle round. Hope you're up for it!" Brendan turned to May after his brief summary.

"Of course I am! I've been training for this day since I heard of the name Pokemon Contest! I'll win for sure!" May exclaimed.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Brendan said as he stuck his thumb out.

"Thanks Brendan." May smiled as she turned red.

"You embarrass easy." Brendan joked.

"Night Brendan." May said as she rolled her eyes in an annoyed, but playful, voice.

"Night May." Brendan smirked knowing he'd won that one too. Brendan settled down into his bed and was about to shut his eyes when he saw May turn over and stare at him.

"Brendan?" She asked looking him straight in his brown eyes.

"What's up?" He asked staring into her sapphire eyes.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd help me with my contest?" May said resisting the redness that soon covered her cheeks faintly.

"Yeah. Did you think I lied?" Brendan sat up a bit so he could talk properly.

"N-no, just making sure I heard you properly." May said

"I may have never seen or heard of a contest but I'd be willing to help. You've done so much for me it'd be only fair." Brendan said as May turned even redder.

"T-thanks." May said with a smile.

"Anytime." Brendan returned the smile and quickly lay back down. "Night, May."

"Night, Brendan." May replied. The two trainers went to sleep with grins on their faces. May was grinning because of how helpful her new friend was and Brendan was grinning because he had such a great friend. They both felt completely happy around each other. Sometimes they were mistaken for a couple when people had gone to meet them but they were never believed when they told them that they were just "friends" and that there was...something else between them. Soon, the only sound that was in the room was light breathing and the occasional silent footsteps down the hallway of the rooms.

The next day, it was May who had gotten up early at around eight o'clock in the morning. She thought that she got up early because she was too excited to wait for her contest. She got changed and ready for the day and went out to the battlefields to practice for her new contest. She had decided that she wouldn't eat until Brendan had woken up and to get some early practice in due to her contest just being a couple of days away. Brendan had gotten up aroundand also got ready for the day before walking over to the battlegrounds to see her fighting another female trainer. The girl wore a light bluish-green vest top with a collar and no sleeves, a dark brown, frilly skirt that reached just above her knees, white, knee length socks, light pink sneakers, and a pink bracelet over her left arm's wrist. Her hair was long and a chocolaty-brown colour that had two bangs at either side of her head, a short fringe and a pony tail that was held by a bobble in the shape of two balls **(A/N Basically, the Ken Sugimori artwork for the schoolkid Trainer class in ORAS).**

"Wingull Water Gun!" The girl ordered. Wingull was a small white seagull-like Pokémon. Its head made up a large portion of its body, as it did not appear to have a neck. It had thin, simplistic eyes. It had two pointed, ear-like extensions on its head. Its beak was orange with hooked, black tips. Its wings had a long, thin shape and blue stripes. It had three tail feathers with blue tips that were short and fan-like. It also had two small orange feet.

"Wurmple dodge it!" May shouted to the bug-type. Wurmple barely dodged the blast of water only getting hit on the tail causing her to squirm for a short while but she soon got a hold of herself and stood ready for her next order. "Wrap Wingull up with String Shot!"

"Wingull dodge it with quick attack!" The girl shouted to the Seagull Pokemon.

"Wurmple keep firing string shot until you hit it!" May countered and, even though Wurmple were pretty slow in terms of speed, they had quick reactions due to them being hunted by Tailows, who were some of the fastest wild Pokemon in the forest, which May knew all too well thanks to her research with her father. Wingull kept going from one place to the next dodging any and all blasts of string shot that came its way. Each dodge getting slower and slower. Before both Wingull and its trainer knew it, Wingull was too tired to keep on going from one place to the next. It was soon wrapped up in the strong shot like a fish in a net. Due to the string shot's cage-like effect, Wingull's wings were rendered useless as they could not move. Even though Wurmple had the upper hand, she, too, was exhausted due to its usage of String Shot

"Wingull! Try to break out with Wing Attack!" The girl shouted to Wingull causing the water-and-flying-type to try with all of its might to try to even move its wings an inch but, as soon as it made progress, the string shot sprang pack cutting Wingull's speed stat slightly.

"Wurmple go in for a strong Tackle!" May shouted as Wurmple threw her body towards the water-and-flying-type. As Wurmple was charging at her Pokemon, Wingull's trainer's eyes widened as she had an idea. She had only just gotten her Wingull to begin to use this move and they hadn't tried it on anything yet, but it was her only chance at least having a shot in this battle.

"Wingull, Confuse Ray!" She shouted causing Wingull's eyes began to emit hypnotic waves towards Wurmple causing her to stop her attack and then charge in a different direction and into a nearby wall causing herself damage instead of Wingull giving Wingull more time to break out of the "cage" it was trapped inside of. May's eyes widened and as she gasped.

"Wurmple! Snap out of it!" May shouted desperately towards the Worm Pokemon though, it was all in vain as Wurmple kept on charging in different directions not even close to her target. Wingull had broken itself out of the String Shot using its beak to snap the frame which was very easy to do. Wingull's trainer smirked and saw this as her chance the end the battle here and now.

"Wingull, Quick Wing!" She commanded causing Wingull to speed towards Wurmple with its wings glowing and ready to strike whilst getting a boost from Quick Attack. Fortunately, Wurmple had finally snapped out of confusion but, unfortunately for both her and May, Wingull had hit the small bug-type with its Wing Attack sending the Worm Pokemon flying backwards into the wall just behind May due to both the power in the attack and for the Wing Attack part of the attack being a super-effective hit due to the flying-type attribute.

"Wurmple, can you carry on?" May asked the injured Pokemon.

"W-Wurmple!" Wurmple nodded as she tried to "stand" up straight. May smiled but, as she was about to order her next attack, Wurmple let out a loud scream as her entire body was enveloped in a bright white light. Wurmple's body was now more cocoon-like. She has a small hole in her cocoon that she can see through with her two red eyes which each had a fringe...

"Silcoon!" The newly evolved Pokemon cried once the white light had ended. May gave a slight squeal at the sight of her.

"Silcoon you evolved! I'm so glad!" May exclaimed giddily as she jumped in the air. Brendan smiled as he analysed the Pokemon with his PokeDex.

 _"Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Wurmple._ _Silcoon tethers itself to a tree branch using silk to keep from falling. There, this Pokemon hangs quietly while it awaits evolution. It peers out of the silk cocoon through a small hole."_

"A new move to! Even better!" May exclaimed again, also after analysing the Pokemon with her PokeDex.

"That's awesome, May! You know what this means right?" May's opponent asked, equally as happy as May was for her new evolution.

"Uh huh! I'm so glad, too!" May replied, still ecstatic about the situation.

"Alright then, but let's finish this up fist!" The other trainer stated. May nodded with a confident smirk as Silcoon placed herself in front of May, ready for her next order. "Wingull, Quick Wing once again!"

"Let's try your new move, Silcoon! Harden!" May countered causing Silcoon's cocoon to become more metal-like, raising her resistances against physical attacks. Wingull came in closer and hit Silcoon but Silcoon barely moved leaving both Wingull and its trainer flabbergasted. Due to Wingull's position being so close to Silcoon, May had an idea pop into her head. "Silcoon string shot! Bring it down again!" She ordered causing Silcoon to fire a sticky, string-like substance towards Wingull again completely covering the water-and-flying-type and making it fall to the ground.

"Wingull, snap the string again with your beak!" Wingull's trainer called out desperately but, unlike before, the string wasn't as weak as it was before and now seemed more metal-like: just like Silcoon's body.

"Silcoon! Finish it with Tackle!" May shouted as the Cocoon Pokemon launched herself at the water/flying type slamming right into the already weakened bird. When Silcoon retreated from the scene, it was clear that Wingull was seeing stars.

"Great job Wingull." Wingull's trainer complimented her Pokemon as she returned it to its pokeball. "Great job to you too, May! And Silcoon too!"

"You too Gemma, your Wingull's really strong!" May said after petting her Silcoon and returning her to her pokeball as well. Both of the girls heard clapping and their heads snapped at the direction it was coming from.

"Well done. Well done indeed." Brendan said with a smile.

"Oh, morning Brendan!" May said "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough to see that great battle!" Brendan said and both of the girls blushed. "Are all girls this easy to embarrass?" Brendan muttered to himself. "I'm glad to see Wurmple evolve. Silcoon evolves into Beautifly, right?" May nodded.

"Yep! I'm so proud of her!" "Oh, I almost forgot. Brendan, this is Gemma. Gemma this is Brendan. Gemma's entering the contest too." May said as Brendan and Gemma shook hands.

"Are you two a couple?" Gemma asked out of the blue.

"No!" They both said.

"Why does everyone think that?!" May said in slight anger before turning red and looking away. "I'm going to heal my Pokemon, back in a sec!"

"What I say?" Gemma asked, stunned at May's reaction.

"Don't worry about it. She embarrasses easy." Brendan replied as the two laughed.

"Wait a minute, Brendan, what's your last name?" Gemma asked suddenly.

"It's Maple, why?" Brendan asked even though he knew where this was going. Gemma squealed with excitement.

"I thought so! You're Norman's son right?" Gemma asked as Brendan cringed.

"Was Norman's son." He muttered but Gemma heard it.

"Was? What happened? Did he die?" Gemma gasped.

"No, we're just not on speaking terms right now. I don't really wanna talk about it." Brendan said wanting to get off this subject. "Let's just leave it as he did something unspeakable and I don't talk to him."

"Didn't he used to be a Gym Leader in Johto? If my memory serves me well, it was in Goldenrod City, was it?" Gemma asked. Brendan nodded.

"Yeah, he got replaced by some chick called Whitney and her Miltank." Brendan explained "It just so happened that the Gym Leader here in Petalburg stepped down so Norman took it over. We moved here about 3 days ago."

"Why'd you call him Norman?" Gemma asked. Brendan looked confused.

"Because that's his name?" Brendan countered making Gemma look like an idiot.

"No, I mean why'd you call him Norman instead of Dad?" Gemma giggled.

"Like I said: not on speaking terms." Brendan replied simply. May walked out of the center again.

"Wanna grab some breakfast? I'm starving!" May said. Brendan nodded. "You wanna come to Gemma?"

"No, I've already eaten. Thanks for the offer, though." Gemma replied.

"Oh, okay. See you round, then." May replied.

"Bye May! Bye Brendan!" Gemma waved to the pair. Brendan just stuck his hand in the air as a wave.

"Guess we both have rivals now." Brendan said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah. I guess we do." May giggled. The two got their servings with May's usual second and almost third servings before Brendan had finished one. They went outside and trained for the rest of the day. Brendan trained Mudkip and Treecko for Rustboro's Gym and Poochyena as backup in-case anything happened. He promised Tailow that he would get some action in the next gym which the Tiny Swallow Pokemon gladly accepted. Brendan had heard that Rustboro's Gym was led by an honour student named Roxanne. Though rock types had many weaknesses, they had sturdy defenses so Brendan knew that she wouldn't go down easy.

Meanwhile, May tried using her Pokemon's different attacks to create a stunning performance. During their training, Torchic had learnt Peck so Tailow helped the Chick Pokemon perfect the move. They trained for pretty much the entire day only stopping for lunch and dinner. They were pretty tired when they got to bed and their pokemon were exhausted too so they stayed in the Pokemon centre's 'Healing Hands', as some Trainers nicknamed the healing station, for the night.

"Brendan?" May asked once they had entered the room and headed straight for bed.

"What up May?" Brendan replied slipping his shoes off.

"Don't you worry about the press ever swarming you since you're the Gym Leader's son?" May asked. Brendan had never thought about this. It had happened very rarely in Johto so it didn't really sink into his mind.

"It didn't happen that often in Johto plus they probably don't recognize me. The only one that has recognized me as Norman's son" Brendan cringed slightly, "was Gemma when she recognized my name."

"Plus, with Norman saying that Kyle is his only son, he's probably getting the press shoved down him." May giggled.

"Serves him right the way he talked to you like you were an object he could just use for his own personal gain." Brendan said without a minute's thought. May walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "What was that for?" Brendan asked. He knew what it was for, just wanted May to say it.

"For what you just said, it was a thank you." May said blushing.

"You don't have to thank me. You've done enough already." Brendan replied.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to." May giggled.

"Now isn't that just adorable!" A voice said in the door.

"Oh, hey Gemma." May said blushing.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Brendan joked.

"Ever heard of locking the door?" Gemma countered.

"Too shay." Brendan said accepting defeat. Gemma smirked.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then." Gemma said as she left the room. Brendan quickly shut the door behind her seeing where she was getting at.

"GEMMA!" May shouted.

"Keep it down please!" A voice from the other room said.

"Sorry!" Brendan apologized. "See what you made me do?" Brendan joked and May giggled. The pair both chatted for a while before heading off to bed. The next two days went roughly the same with both trainers training their Pokemon for their respective dreams and occasionally giving the other tips on their training. Then the day finally came of May's First Contest.

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!**


	6. May's First Contest

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 8 of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter shows May's first contest. I'll try to get it all into one chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan and May got up early and got ready for the day. The contest was to start at 11am and it was around 8:30 when they got up. They went to the battlegrounds and Brendan helped May perfect her performance a bit before heading to the contest hall. The contest hall was a bright yellow building and was mostly pink on the inside.

"Hello, I would like to enter the contest." May said to the woman behind the counter.

"Alright, what's your name?" The woman asked. She had blonde hair, a grey waistcoat, her pants were the same shade of grey, white blouse, a little red bow around her neck. Her hair was blonde and was put into a bun.

"May Birch." May simply replied.

"Oh, you're Professor Birch's daughter aren't you?" The woman asked turning to her computer typing in May's details.

"Yes..." May said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The woman smiled and asked May a few more questions to put onto her pass and took a photo of her. The pass was soon printed out and May took it. The pass was pink with May's photo in the corner with her details such as name, where she's from, age, etc.

"Thank you!" May said as she grabbed her pass.

"You enjoy yourself now!" The woman smiled and gave a wave. May was about to go backstage to get ready when she turned to Brendan.

"You're be cheering for me, right?" May said looking to the floor, red.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Brendan smiled. May looked up to and pecked his cheek "You do your best out there!" Brendan shouted as May ran backstage. Brendan then turned to find a seat in the actual place where the coordinators would show off their appeals. The stageroom was ginormous. It had around 50 rows of blue seats, every row it would go higher. Brendan sat in the middle of the seats where it wasn't too close to the stage since he knew that he'd get mauled by the fans and wasn't too far back that he couldn't hear anything. The stage itself had wooden floorboards with a white battlefield with two opposing sides. Facing away from the audience was a desk with three chairs for the judges. Treecko popped out of it's ball giving Brendan a sight fright.

"Treecko!" The gecko said standing on Brendan's lap.

"Guess you wanna cheer May on too huh?" Brendan smiled at the grass type and Treecko nodded. The stageroom was quickly flooded with viewers to the contest. As Brendan predicted, the die hard fans were at the front barely even breathing from all of their excitement. Even families would watch the contest. After about half an hour of waiting the lights shut off signifying that the contest had begun.

"Hello one and all to this year's contest circuit! I'm your host Vivian Meridian!" Vivian shouted into the mircophone as the crowd roared in anticipation. Vivian had light brown hair, blue eyes a tad darker than May's, and a pink dress with matching high heels. She also wore gloves over her hands "Before we begin, let's meet the judges!" Vivian said once the crowd had settles. She turned to the panel behind her "Here on the far right is the head of the contest committee, Mr Raoul Contesta!" Raoul stood up from his chair facing the audience and giving a bow.

"I hope to see some old and new faces in this contest and how they work with their pokemon." Contesta said after his bow. He had black hair with a thick grey line in the middle of it. He wore a red tuxedo over a white polo shirt with a black bowtie. He sat down back at his chair.

"Next to Mr Contesta is the head of the pokemon fan club, Mr Sukizo!" Vivian said after waiting once again for the crowd to settle. Sukizo stood up from his chair and bowed to the audience. He wore a dark grey/dark blue suit other a white polo shirt and a crimson red tie. He had very short brown hair and eyes that barely opened. He was also very short for a man of his age.

"I hope that all of these contests are...Remarkable!" Sukizo said with a smile before sitting down.

"And finally, on the far right of me is none other than Petalburg's very own Gym Leader Norman!" Vivian shouted as the crowd roared in excitement, all except for Brendan and May who was watching in the coordinator's room. The two both froze at the name. Norman turned around with a stern facial expression with his arms folded.

"Even though contests aren't my specialty, I still hope to enjoy my time here." Norman said before sitting down.

"Why the hell is he here?" Brendan whispered to himself.

"Now that our judges are introduced and our coordinator's are ready, let's begin the first contest of this year!" Vivian shouted as the crowd roared with anticipation for the first coordinator to walk out. It was Gemma. She wore a blue sparkly dress that matched the bobble that was in her hair. She also wore blue ballet shoes. It was obvious what type she would choose. Gemma ran while waving to the screaming crowd.

"Wingull, showtime!" Gemma said as the Seagull pokemon shot out and flew around in a small circle "Wingull, start out with air slash!" Wingull flapped it's wings ferociously creating a strong gush of wind "Multiple water pulses!" Wingull shot out balls of water that went into the strong wind current. The water balls rode the wind "Wingull gust!" Wingull flapped it's wings but less ferociously as the balls of water soon collided with each other making an even bigger ball of water "Wingull wing attack!" Wingull sped towards the ball of water with it's wing glowing. It hit the ball of water making in pop like a bubble and it exploded into small drops of water wowing the crowd at it's beauty.

"That was a beautiful performance, let's hear the judges' comments!" Vivian said turning to the judges.

"That showed off both of Wingull's types. The Flying from the wind and the water from the bubbles. Magnificent!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo simply said.

"Seeing such ferocious moves like that being used to make beauty takes alot of skill. I felt on the edge of my seat waiting to see Wingull's next attack." Norman said forcing yet another smile as Gemma bowed and ran back to the coordinator's room while another coordinator walked out at the same time. There were a five more coordinators that all got good responses from judges. It was soon then that it was May's turn.

"And now the seventh coordinator comes from Littleroot Town, give a cheer for May Birch!" Vivian said as May walked out. May was wearing a mostly pink but with hints of white all over dress. She wore white short sleeves that went out into a flower's petal shape just on her elbows, a yellow bracelet on her right arm with a heart keychain on it. Her dress was very styled. It had redish collar around her neck, around her chest was a pink bow surrounded by a white background below that was mostly pink except it making an archway that revealed two white buttons, she then left open skin showing a hint of her stomach. She wore a pink shirt that stuck out much like the excessories on her shoulders but at the ends they went to purple, the rest of the skirt was white all around. **(A/N You have no idea how weirded out I feel right now describing a 15 year old's dress in THIS much detail!)** She also had a pink bow in her hair (It's her ORAS dress she wears for contests). Most of the men were wolf-whistling at her making May blush while Brendan sat there with his mouth wide open.

"She's...beautiful." Brendan said just loud enough for Treecko to hear him. The gecko smacked Brendan with it's tail breaking the trainer out of his trance "R-right, we're here to cheer her on during her performance." Brendan said to Treecko after his cheeks went red.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May threw her ball into the air and released the fully evolved bug type. Beautifly had evolved the day earlier during training. She had been battling Brendan and Silcoon began to glow white evolving into the butterfly pokemon it is now. Beautifly had a small body with a very long mouth which curled into a swirl. It's face, hands, feet and stomach were pure white while everything else on it's body was black. It had blue, sapphire eyes much like it's trainer. It had two small antennas above it's head. It's main attraction was it's patterned wings. It had (from bottom to top) a red stripe, blue stripe and then multiple yellow stripes covering the rest of the wing with a small patch of read in the top corner of it's wing. Both of it's wings looked exactly the same.

"Beautifly, stun spore!" May began as the Butterfly pokemon let loose spores that would paralyze anything it touched "Now, gust!" Beautifly flapped it's wings creating a gust of wind which blew the spores away leaving only harmless dust which scatted the crowd "Absorb into Silver wind!" Beautifly took in a deep breath and sucked in the dust that had been floating around but she didn't swallow them, she quickly flapped her wings creating a green wind which enveloped Beautifly making it look like it was floating on a cloud. Beautifly looked like it was in it's own magical garden. The crowd roared in applause, especially Brendan. May's appeal was easily one of the best in the contest so far.

"That was spectacular! Judges, what about you?" Vivian once more turned to the judges.

"I agree. For a first contest, that was very skillful. You ought to be proud May." Contesta complemented May causing the girl to blush.

"Super duper remarkable!" Sukizo said with excitement in his voice.

"Good job." Norman simply replied showing no emotion. He had barely even watched May's performance. May courtisied to the judges and made her way back to the room where all the coordinators were. She had done well. There were 3 more coordinators who all got good scores. Vivian then said that there would be a thirty minute break for the coordinators to rest, the judges to decide who had the best appeal and for the audience to stretch their legs and grab a snack. Brendan decided to congratulate May on her performance. He saw May sitting on the couch looking at the TV screen so he decided to sneak up behind her since she was too focused on the TV.

"Hello!" Brendan said as he laid a hand on May's shoulder.

"AHHH!" May jumped back to face who had been there. Brendan stood there about to laugh at May's reaction. He couldn't hold it in. Nearly everyone in the room looked over to see the commotion, looking confused when they say Brendan laughing for no apparent reason and May red in the face "Haha very funny." May said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just the look on your face and how you jumped up so quick. You were focused on the TV, I couldn't resist!" Brendan said after his laughing fit came to an end "Still though, you did great out there!" May blushed but then quickly turned to sadness which Brendan instantly noticed "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear Norman's reaction?" May asked "He barely even watched my appeal."

"Don't let it get to you." Brendan said smiling putting a hold on May's shoulder for comfort "Norman's a class A dick. He's just trying to make you lose confidence so you'll lose. Just ignore him." May nodded and smiled back.

"The results will appear in 10 minutes. It is recommended for the audience to take their seats and the coordinators to rest their pokemon." An announcement said.

"Guess that's my que to leave. Good luck out there!" Brendan said as he left the room.

"Thanks Bren!" May said making Brendan double back and jerked his head into the coordinator's room staring at May.

""Bren"?" He asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, it's your nickname." May giggled.

"Oh, ok then. Cya May!" Brendan said waving his hand smiling.

"Bye Bren!" May then turned her head back to the screen waiting for the results.

* * *

"Treecko ko?" The gecko asked as Brendan returned to his seat.

"She's fine. She called me "Bren"" Brendan said replying to the grass type who burst out laughing "Oh shush you or I ain't using you in the Gym Battle." Brendan joked and Treecko stopped laughing "That's what I thought." Brendan smirked as he won that fight. After a couple of minutes, Vivian came back onto the stage.

"Welcome back to the contest! The judges have decided which four of the ten coordinators will be advancing to the next round! Turn them cards around!" Vivian shouted to the screen with four cards facing down. They all turned at the same time. Both May and Gemma had gotten through and the same with two other coordinators "Now we will shuffle the cards and see who will battle who in the semi finals!" The cards were shuffled and then randomly placed. The first two cards turned over and revealed that May and Gemma would be fighting against each other. While they had hoped to face off into the final, they both knew that this time had come "Would May Birch and Gemma Stride make their way to the stage!" Vivian shouted and not even a minute later, both coordinators appeared both with fire in their eyes. "The first coordinator to lose all of their points or to have their pokemon faint loses. Coordinators send out your pokemon!"

"Torchic, take the stage!" May flung her starter's ball onto the field revealing the energetic Fire Chicken pokemon. As it was in the air, it kicked it's feet to mock it's later evolutions. The audience laughed at the small chicken's attempts at looking tough.

"Zorua, showtime!" Gemma released her pokemon. It revealed a small black fox which has bright green eyes filled with mischief under red eyelids. It has a quiff of hair with red in it next to it's pointy ears. It had two red dots next to it's eyes and red feet. It's fur around it's neck and it's tail were a darker shade of black. The pokemon laughed as it came out of it's ball.

* * *

"What's that?" Brendan thought out loud as he pulled out his Pokedex.

 _"Zorua The Tricky Fox Pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon."_

"So it can change forms huh? That's different." Brendan said as he put his pokedex away and Treecko nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back on the field...

The timer had been set and the battle had begun.

"Torchic sand attack!" May commanded as soon as the battle had started. Torchic kicked up some sand and it was headed straight towards Zorua.

"Zorua aerial ace to dodge!" Gemma shouted quickly. Zorua managed to just barely dodge the sand making May's points dropped for her attacking missing and it being dodged so swiftly and gracefully "Now use scratch!" Zorua lept forwards keeping momentum from it's dodge and launched it's claws at Torchic.

"Torchic double team!" May countered and Torchic created clones of itself with the real one now in a different place. Zorua's attack missed hitting a dud causing Gemma's points to drop slightly.

"Use feint attack until you find the real one!" Gemma said. Zorua jumped from attacking one clone to the next. Everytime a clones turned to be a dud, Gemma's points dropped.

"Ember!" May commanded as the real Torchic let out spits of fire from her mouth directly behind Zorua.

"Zorua behind you!" Gemma shouted but it was too late. Zorua was struck with the fire type attack full on causing it to leave a burn "Zorua fake tears!" Zorua suddenly began to cry madly. Torchic, feeling bad for it, went over to it and tried to stop the Tricky Fox from crying, Zorua smirked "Toxic!" Zorua stopped crying and opened it's mouth letting a purple bubble onto Torchic who was now badly poisoned. May's points dropped at three quarters due to Gemma's plan succeeding. If May didn't finish this battle quick, it'd all be over.

"Torchic sand attack again!" Torchic kicked up dirt once again and this time it hit it's mark. Zorua was blinded and couldn't see anything. Gemma lost points hers now going below three quarters. Both pokemon took damage from their status conditions "Peck!" Torchic launched itself into Zorua's direction it's beak glowing and aiming for the dark type.

"Zorua dodge it!" Gemma panicked. Zorua didn't know which way it was coming from so just lept in a direction hoping it to be right. It jumped right in front of Torchic and was hit dead on with the flying type attack. Gemma's points dropped a huge amount not only for taking a hit, but for also for failing a dodge. Zorua's eyes were cleared from the sand and it's vision had returned. Both pokemon were at their limits as they took damage from their status effects, Torchic taking a little more due to the poison damage increasing slightly each turn. There was only a minute left on the clock and May was in the lead by alot. Gemma needed a plan and quick "Quick attack!" Zorua jumped up at a fast speed towards Torchic.

"Torchic dodge and use sand attack again!" May countered. She also knew that the next attack that any of them hits will end it. Both of their pokemon looked like they were about topple over and call the match there. Torchic dodged the attack just barely and as Zorua stopped to take a breather, Torchic kicked up sand again. It landed in Zorua's eyes once again and May smirked "Torchic! Finish it with Ember!" Torchic held it's breath before letting out splurts of flames headed straight for Zorua.

"Zorua dodge!" Gemma pleaded. Zorua tried to dodge out of the way by taking a lucky guess. Once again, it went straight towards the attack. A cloud of smoke appeared slowly revealing a fainted dark type pokemon right as the match timed out.

"And the first person going to the finals is May Birch! Give a round of applause!" Vivian shouted into the mic. May and Gemma shook hands before returning their pokemon. They both exited out of the right tunnel heading over to the pokemon center right outside the hall "And now to decide who will be joining May in the finals! Would Micheal Green and Dylan Evans please come onto the stage!" Vivian announced as the two male coordinators took their positions on either side of the field.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"And the winner is...Dylan Evans! The finals have been decided and the match will be between May Birch of Littleroot Town and Dylan Evans of Viridian City!" Vivian announced as the cards on the screen showed May and her opponent Dylan.

* * *

After ten minutes had passed, May entered the left side of the hall while Dylan entered the right.

"Welcome one and all to the final of the Petalburg contest! This match is between May Birch and Dylan Evans. Coordinators, send out your pokemon!" Vivian announced. Dylan had green hair and brown eyes. He wore a red jacket with a white undershirt and brown pants. He looked a little older than May.

"Torchic, take the stage!" May threw Torchic's pokeball into the air as Torchic popped out and did little kicks in the air making the audience laugh again at her attempt of looking tough.

"Action time Kirlia!" Dylan said as he released the evolution of Ralts. Kirlia was did a little dance as it landed. It looked like a ballerina. Kirlia had green hair showing it's eyes unlike it's previous evolution. Kirlia had little feet that couldn't stop moving and it looked like a ballerina: It was practically born to be in contests.

"With five minutes on the clock. Let's get busy!" Vivian announced the start of the battle.

"Kirla use calm mind!" Dylan commanded the Emotion Pokemon as it let out a deep breath completely clearing it's mind of any worries. Then it suddenly shot up with a grin "Magical Leaf!"

"Torchic destroy the leaves with ember!" May countered. The leaves went across the field at great speed but some were destroyed by Torchic's ember causing Dylan's points to drop - only one or two leaves hit the fire type but due to it not being very effective, Torchic took no notice to it "Torchic peck!" Torchic ran without hesitation towards Kirlia it's beak growing larger as it glowed. Kirlia didn't move.

"Dodge with teleport!" Dylan said as soon as Torchic got close. Kirlia snapped out of existence and appeared behind the Chicken pokemon "Draining Kiss!" Kirlia latched onto Torchic kissing it madly. Torchic blushed at this since Kirlia was a male and Torchic was female. May's points dropped a good bit because of this.

"Torchic! Stop enjoying it and use double team!" May called trying to get through to the fire type as it's energy was being taken away slowly. Torchic heard the command and quickly created clones of itself around Kirlia. Torchic was out of it's grasp "Torchic use ember!"

"Kirlia get out of there with teleport!" Dylan instantly said. It took Kirlia a little bit until he was able to teleport itself away from the danger, it got a little grazed by the ember but nothing to serious. Kirlia had recovered almost all of it's health but was panting heavily due to it's teleports taking alot of energy. Torchic was badly hurt and panting heavily as well. It was not going well for May. She needed a plan and fast. She took a risky glance at the clock which showed two and a half minutes left. There was still time to make a comeback but...how? An idea suddenly came to her head, she remembered that she had taught Torchic a move but it wasn't completely ready. It was her only choice though.

"Torchic! Shadow Claw!" May shouted and Torchic gave an expression of worry at first but soon believed in it's trainer and ran towards Kirlia who was still panting after the teleport. One of Torchic's feet started to glow with purple mist: If this attack hit, then it would be a super effective hit. Torchic closed in on it's target.

"Kirlia! Double team!" Dylan shouted as Kirlia recovered from it's panting.

"Spin around and use ember!" May countered. Torchic, while still keeping her foot charged, span in a circle and fired small spurts from it's mouth hitting all of the Kirlia clones and stopping when she had hit her target. Kirlia was hit with ember and Torchic instantly stopped spinning. Kirlia stumbled a little but when it recovered, it was too late "Let it loose!" May shouted as Torchic jumped and slashed at Kirlia with the super effective hit. Kirlia was thrown to the wall opposite the judges.

"Kirlia!" Dylan called out in panic. As the smoke removed, all could see Kirlia desperately trying to stand. Once it got to it's feet it sent out a screech of pain and fell to the floor.

"And the winner is May Birch of Littleroot town!" Vivian said in complete excitement as the entire hall roared with excitement. May stood there frozen. She had won. She had won her very first contest. She couldn't help but jump in the air with a squeal of excitement. Torchic quickly ran over to her feeling the same excitement and jumped to her trainer's arms into a hug.

"Thank you Torchic! You were great out there! I couldn't be more happy!" May squealed as she hugged the fire type.

"Kirlia return." Dylan said with a smile. He had thought May was just another rookie who got lucky getting to the finals. Seems he was wrong. He walked over to the excited coordinator and shook her hand "I never expected to see someone with your talent here. How about I take you out to dinner to congratulate you?" Dylan asked May as she blushed.

"S-sorry I-I already h-have a b-boyfriend." May lied "T-thanks for the o-offer though."

"Well he's very lucky then." Dylan said as he walked off. Even though Dylan had his microphone turned off, May still had hers on and Brendan heard her say she already had a boyfriend.

 _Something to ask about..._ Brendan thought as the crowd settled to see May being awarded the ribbon.

"May, you exclaimed true passion in your battles today and I would like to award you the Petalburg Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said as he opened a box. The ribbon had a golden center piece that was shaped like a diamond and had red material that held it together. Mr. Sukizo passed the ribbon over to May who held it up to the light and gazed at it with a big smile. Norman didn't attend the ceremony, he said he had to get back to the gym. _Obviously_ a lie but it didn't affect Brendan or May's happy feelings in this moment. The crowd soon calmed down as Vivian ended the contest saying that the next one would be in Slateport City in a month's time. May had gone back to the dressing room when she saw Brendan waiting outside.

"Congratulations May! You really did win it!" Brendan said with a smile.

"T-thanks." May went red and Brendan gave a playful sigh.

"Why do you always get embarrassed when I compliment you?" Brendan teased causing May to playfully hit him as she entered her changing room.

"Go on ahead." May said before entering the room "I'll meet you at the center." Brendan nodded and began to walk to the center when he looked back to wave.

"Nice dress by the way. I like the design." Brendan said when he looked back causing May to blush and quickly enter the room. Brendan sighed and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

In the dressing room, May was in deep thought as she got changed.

 _He's complimented me alot lately and I've just got straight to red._ May thought _I hope he didn't hear the thing that Dylan said or worse...what I said!_

* * *

Brendan trained his pokemon whilst he was waiting for May to arrive. Treecko was probably the most powerful member of his team right now closely followed by Tailow and Mudkip. Poochyena was starting to get a little lazy during training which never used to happen. It was so energetic when he had first caught it. It had just gotten out of a rough battle and wanted to immediately start another. Brendan was concerned for the dark type to he went to ask it what was wrong.

"Poochyena? Can I speak to you for a minute?" Brendan asked politely. Poochyena nodded and walked over to Brendan "I've been noticing that you've been getting a little...shall we say unmotivated during training. Is there something on your mind?" Poochyena thought for a moment.

"Pooch ena ena och pooch." Poochyena explained and Brendan sweat-dropped.

"It'd help if I could understand." Brendan chuckled.

"Maybe I can help." An all to familiar voice said out of nowhere.

"Hey Steven, haven't seen you in a while." Brendan said not even looking at the blue haired champion.

"Sorry, been caught up in challenges." He chuckled "I heard May won her contest. Tell her that I congratulated her." Brendan nodded in understanding "Anyway, like I said, I think I can help with your problem." Steven said as he turned to Poochyena "Has Poochyena had any problems so far?" He asked causing Brendan to think for a moment.

"No, I don't think he has. Have you?" Brendan asked the dark type and Poochyena looked down "You have?" The dark type nodded.

"Pooch ena pooch yena." The pokemon explained and caused Steven to gasp.

"What is it?" Brendan asked.

"Poochyena says that it's...a father." Steven said.

"What?! I'm so sorry Poochyena, I didn't know!" Brendan turned to the dark type and quickly apologized.

"Pooch ena, pooch." The dark type looked at Brendan.

"It says it's not your fault, it's his." Steven translated.

"Do you want to go back to your family?" Brendan asked and Poochyena hesitantly nodded "Well I won't stop you." Brendan said with a genuine smile. Poochyena was his first battle and only real capture but he wasn't going to hold him back just for his own selfish needs. Poochyena began to tear up.

"Pooch! Yena pooch!" It exclaimed as it jumped onto Brendan's lap.

"I know, I'll miss you too. But so you know, you're always welcome back isn't he guys?" Brendan asked as he stroked Poochyena and looked at the other three pokemon who had walked over seeing their friend in distress. They all nodded making Poochyena tear up even more.

"Pooch yena pooch?" Poochyena asked.

"Poochyena asks if he can stay until May returns and say goodbye to Torchic and Beautifly." Steven translated again.

"Of course you can! You can leave when you're ready." Brendan smiled ruffling the dark type's fur. May soon returned and saw Brendan outside.

"Hey Bren- Steven?!" May gasped when she saw the champion.

"Oh, I forgot, we never met before huh?" Steven chuckled and May was speechless. "Well, I'm Steven, Steven Stone." Steven stuck out his hand for May to shake and May shook it slowly still in shock that the champion was here.

"I'm May, May Birch." May replied.

"I know who you are, you're Professor Birch's daughter correct? Brendan's told me all about you." Steven said.

"Oh has he now?" May's eyes shifted to Brendan who was ready to take on any force. Steven saw this and knew of what May was capable of so he quickly changed the subject.

"Congratulations on winning the contest. It's very rare to see first time coordinators actually win." Steven said.

"Technically, this wasn't her first." Brendan stated "She's been studying contests for a long time so she was prepared for anything especially with the training she did." May blushed.

"I didn't study _that_ much. Just enough to know what to do." May said looking at Brendan with eyes that said "don't tempt me". She quickly saw what was happening around her. She saw Poochyena looking sad "What's wrong with Poochyena?" May asked curious.

"Poochyena was acting differently during training so I asked him what's wrong and he said that he was a father." Brendan replied and Poochyena nodded "He had completely forgotten about it since we had been travelling with us. I've agreed that he can go back to his family whenever he wants to and he's welcome back to the team when he feels ready." Brendan carried on stroking Poochyena's fur to comfort it a little "He said that he wanted to say good bye to you, Torchic and Beautifly before he went." May looked down and sat at the other side of the dark type.

"I think it's great that you've got a family Poochyena. We'll miss you and I'm sure that you'll miss us but just think of this as a "see you later" than a "goodbye"." May said petting Poochyena's head. She soon released both Torchic and Beautifly and explained the situation to them. They said their goodbyes to Poochyena then walked to the entrance of Petalburg and saw Poochyena on his way. Poochyena didn't want them walking all the way to route 101 just because of him so they agreed to see him off at the entrance of Petalburg.

"Brendan!" A voice called out of the blue.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! This was a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed. Some of you may have noticed that taking Poochyena off the team is an event in oras if you choose to use it because of it's elemental fang. So I thought it'd only be right to do the same here but added extra effect to it. Stay tuned!**


	7. The Aftermath

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 9 of Hoenn Adventures! What adventures will Hoenn bring next? Even I do not know! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Brendan!" A voice said very far away. The group then turned to the direction of the voice. It was Wally and he was waving as he ran.

"Wally! When did you get here?" Brendan waved before Wally froze when he saw Steven "What's the matter?"

"I-isn't t-that S-St-" Wally began stuttering like he does when he is around people he doesn't know.

"Hello, you must be Wally." Steven said walking over to the frozen green haired boy "You are correct, my name is Steven, Steven Stone." Steven said putting his hand out to shake. Wally started to squeal while Steven raised an eye brow.

"It is you! I'm such a huge fan! I've watched all of your battles! Your Metagross is my favourite followed by your Skarmory!" Wally said without taking a breath jumping up and down in excitement. Steven smugly laughed **(A/N The smug face he pulls sometimes in ORAS).**

"Well, I'm glad you know me. But, I do not know much of you." Steven sounded a tad disappointed "All I know of you is from what I've heard from Brendan. You're his rival correct?"

"Uh huh!" Wally replied nodding madly.

"That's good. Everyone needs someone to surpass." Steven said sticking his hand out again and Wally gladly shook it.

"I'm Wally, Wally Finkerton." Wally said slowly retaining his excitement **(A/N I tried to think of a good second name but that's all that came out. Sorry!).**

"Well Wally, it has been a pleasure seeing you." Steven said before turning to Brendan and May "And it was a pleasure meeting you too May. If you ever travel to Rustboro, stop by the Devon Corporation building. I'm very _close_ to the owner." Steven said before walking off.

"Cya later Steven!" Brendan and May said. Wally was still in shock that he had just met his role model. He turned to Brendan and May.

"You knew Steven?! For how long?!" Wally said with a hint of anger.

"Only since I've started my journey! No longer than that! Honest!" Brendan said slightly startled that the shy boy had so much flame in him when released.

"So you knew him before meeting me?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Wally asked a tad more angrier.

"Wally, I've only just met Steven! I'm sure Brendan had his reasons!" May retaliated and Wally backed down; Brendan had told him to not anger _The May_ as he called it.

"S-sorry." Wally said looking away from the pair.

"It's fine." Brendan smiled, "Steven told me to keep our meetings secret since the press would go mild at not only him but me."

"Oh, OK." Wally said looking back up "But he was out in public just now, how did he not get spotted?" Brendan and May realized this too.

"Luck?" Brendan joked "Either that or most have gone home after the contest or left town."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Congrats May." Wally said to May.

"Thank you." May replied "But you should really congratulate my pokemon. They did most of the work."

"Nonsense." Brendan replied almost instantaneously "You were the one who trained them, taught them the moves they know and called out the attacks." Brendan said as May smiled "Both you and your pokemon did the work."

"Thanks Bren." May went red as she was just complemented by Brendan and had said the nickname she had thought up for him. Brendan opened his mouth to tease May but Wally beat him to it.

""Bren"?" Wally gave a confused look.

"It's the nickname she thought up for me. I have no quarrel over it." Brendan replied before May's stomach began go growl.

"Guess that means it's dinner?" May asked with an embarrassed laugh.

"Sure. Wally, wanna join?" Brendan asked but Wally shook his head.

"I've just ate at my parent's house. Thanks for the offer though." Wally replied.

"Oh, OK then. I guess I'll see you in Rustboro then?" Brendan asked "We're continuing on tomorrow. We should be in Rustboro in the next two or three days."

"OK, see you then!" Wally said as he walked off to his destination.

"Bye Wally!" The pair called back. They walked into the center's cafeteria and got their dinner. May had about double the size she would normally have. Brendan just raised an eyebrow at her serving.

"What? The contest took alot out of me!" May frantically tried to explain herself "And I missed lunch!" Brendan just laughed at her answer. May kicked him and Brendan had noticed that her kicks were getting...lighter.

"You used to kick me harder than that!" Brendan joked "Are you softening up?" Brendan teased causing himself to get kicked again: this one had it's power "That's...better."

* * *

After Brendan's one serving and May's third, the two went to their room to get ready for bed. When they got into bed and were talking, Brendan remembered that he had something to ask May.

"May?" Brendan asked thinking of how to word the question.

"Yeah Bren?" May said, she had gotten used to the nickname now and didn't blush when she said it.

"At the end of the contest, you left your mic on." Brendan began and May just froze but tried to keep calm; she knew where this was headed "You said you already had a boyfriend - I presume that guy asked you on a date." May blushed but tried to hide it "Now here's my question: Who's your boyfriend?" Brendan smirked but tried his best to hide it but May tried to ignore the question "Don't try to avoid it. I'll keep asking it until I get an answer." Brendan said desperately holding back laughs from May's reaction.

"You." May said in a quiet and fast voice. Brendan heard it but he wanted to push the joke just a _little_ further.

"Sorry? Didn't hear that. Could you speak up a bit please?" Brendan asked pretending he didn't hear May's answer and May sighed.

"I **pretended** that you were my boyfriend." May said with emphasis on pretend "I didn't want to turn him down bluntly but something about him I just didn't like. His Kirlia too." May said after gaining her self from her redness.

"Oh, OK. Just what are you gonna do if or when you see him again?" Brendan questioned. May hadn't thought about that. An idea came to her head but she was too afraid to say it.

"Well...W-we c-could pr-ret-tend t-that we're a c-couple?" May stuttered out after gaining the courage to say it going deep red. Brendan smirked.

"No need to pretend." Brendan said as May gave a confused look "People already say that we look like a couple when they first meet us right?" May nodded and she realized Brendan's point.

"I guess you're right." May said after thinking about it for a moment "Thanks Bren. Night." May yawned and her head soon hit the pillow.

"Anything for a friend." Brendan smiled "Night." Brendan said not feeling that tired but still going trying to go to sleep anyway. The room soon hit silence: so silent that a pin could be heard dropping. While the coordinator was sleeping peacefully, the trainer was not.

* * *

 _Brendan's Dream..._

 _Brendan was surrounded by white. Nothing more, nothing less. The ground then became grass and the landscape began to form. He was on a grassy meadow filled with flowers and was sat by a tree. The sky was cloudless with a few Tailows, Beautifly and the occasional Dustox. Brendan looked around to find that he there was no one else with him - until he looked behind him. He saw May with Dylan: holding hands. Brendan began to grow angry. He stormed over to the pair._

 _"Hey! What are you doing with May!" Brendan shouted as he ran over._

 _"May, who is this?" Dylan asked looking at Brendan but May didn't reply._

 _"Bren, why are you here?" May asked as Brendan came closer._

 _"I should ask you the same thing! I thought you said that you felt uneasy with this guy!" Brendan stated pointing at Dylan._

 _"Yeah, at first. But he's nothing like I thought he was. He's kind, funny and...attractive." May said as she blushed._

 _"Oh I'm not all of those things am I?" Dylan asked flattered at May's compliment._

 _"Of course you are! That's why I love you!" May said giggling making Brendan's heart shatter._

 _"L-love?" Brendan said to himself._

 _"Yeah, I thought I told you that me and Dylan were dating?" May asked in confusion to Brendan's reaction. Brendan just shook his head slowly._

 _"No! You never told me anything!" Brendan said anger filling his tone "All you've told me is that when he asked you out at first you said that you were already in a relationship with someone else so you didn't have to turn him down!" Dylan looked at May then back to Brendan and smirked._

 _"Guess I beat you to the punch. Now can we have some privacy please? We_ _ **are**_ _on a date you know." Dylan said trying to get Brendan to go away. Dylan turned his head back to staring out to the field with an arm wrapped around May._

 _"Sorry Brendan but he's right." May said also turning her head and resting it on Dylan's shoulder. Brendan's heart shattered once more. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _"But...but I love you." He said quietly but the couple heard it._

 _"Too late. Guess you shoulda confessed sooner." Dylan smirked as he went to kiss May._

 _"Sorry Brendan but he's right again." May said before returning the kiss. Brendan watched the whole thing. He felt his life end. Then it all went black._

* * *

 _Back to Reality..._

"BAH!" Brendan said quickly rising from bed. He was in a cold sweat. He looked over the clock to see it said 01:49am. He also looked at May who was still in a deep sleep "Just a dream." Brendan sighed as he lay back down "Just a goddamn nightmare, don't let it get to you." Brendan told himself as he shut his eyes but everytime he shut them he saw that image over and over again. He had trouble getting back to sleep. _Why am I seeing this over and over again?_ Brendan thought _Could that have been my mind trying to tell me to confess before she's taken? That can't be it, can it?_ He looked over to the clock again and saw it said 7:23am. _Guess there's no point in sleeping now._ Brendan thought again as he got out of bed. He quickly got showered, dressed and headed to the cafeteria to eat. He grabbed a serving and the only person that was there was himself and someone in a jacket but with the hood over their head so it was impossible to see who it was. Brendan went to sit at an opposite table as he began eating. The hooded person stood up and went towards Brendan.

"Mind if I sit here?" The person asked.

"Sure..." Brendan replied a little suspicious.

"Sorry if I startled you Brendan." The person asked and Brendan froze as he looked at the person.

"How did you know my name? Are you a stalker?" Brendan asked a little scared that this random person knows who he is.

"It's me, Steven." The person said causing Brendan to think for a second and then spoke.

"OK sure, I'll believe that(!)." Brendan replied with sarcasm. "Steven left for Rustboro." Brendan heard the man snicker and then he removed the hood from his head. It **was** Steven.

"Sorry if I startled you." Steven said again quickly put the hood back on "I don't want to get mauled by fans again."

"Again?" Brendan gave a quizzical look to the champion.

"After I left you yesterday, I got mobbed by fans." Steven chuckled "I had to hide out all night so I barely got any sleep."

"Same here. I kept having this nightmare that I kept seeing and got no sleep for it." Brendan replied "I think there's a hidden message in it but I can't see it."

"Care to explain?" Steven said curiously.

"Alright, but tell no one about it; not even May. It's kinda personal." Brendan replied. Steven gave a small chuckle.

"I give you my word." He said sticking his hand up like he was giving an oath.

"Well..." Brendan then explained what had happened before the dream and the dream itself. He started by explaining what May had said at the end of the contest and that she pretended that she was in a relationship with Brendan to get out of Dylan's question of taking her on a date. He then explained what happened in his dream. Not leaving out anything.

"So," Steven said after Brendan finished "You...like May more than a friend and so does this Dylan?" Brendan nodded.

"I thought that it may have been my mind trying to tell me to confess to May before Dylan does." Brendan admitted.

"That may be right." Steven agreed as Brendan shot up "I would recommend that you confess before her next contest." Brendan went wide eyed.

"Say what now?!" Brendan exclaimed.

"It would be the safer option. If you're afraid of losing her then you had better do it quickly." Steven told Brendan who's expression didn't change.

"But...how? Everytime I see her I want to tell her but just bring up the courage to say it." Brendan looked down at the floor.

"Brendan, if you truly love May then just say it to her when you feel ready. She won't be mad. She's not like that." Steven said trying to comfort Brendan "From what I've seen when the two of you have been together, you're already close. She's given you a nickname too."

"You really think so?" Brendan looked up at the hooded champion.

"You tell me, you know May better than I ever could." Steven said and Brendan smiled.

"Thanks Steven." Brendan said feeling alot better "You're a great guy, I feel kinda bad that I'm gonna steal your title." Brendan smirked causing Steven let out a small chuckle.

"We'll see." Steven said as he stood up as May walked into the room and walked over to Brendan "Good luck." Steven said before he walked away.

"Thanks for the help again!" Brendan was about to stand up when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Who was that Bren?" May asked watching the hooded champion walk out of the door.

"A good friend." Brendan simply replied leaving May wanting to know more.

"What's his name? Why is he a good friend? Is he a friend from Johto?" May fired questions at Brendan leaving him stunned.

"What is this twenty questions?" Brendan joked "He's just a friend that's helpful. Do I need to expand?"

"No, just wanted to know." May said. She was still curious but since Brendan wouldn't talk she decided to give up. She stood up to get her oversized serving and sat down again and her and Brendan began to talk while they ate.

"Hey look, they're on a date!" A small boy said walking past with his friend as they both laughed. This caught both Brendan and May's attention and both blushed.

"T-that w-was d-different." Brendan said trying to make it look less like a date. May stopped being embarrassed and began to laugh confusing Brendan "What's s-so f-f-funny?" Brendan asked as he went redder.

"You!" May exclaimed through bursts of laughter "I've barely seen you go red like that but it looks so funny!" Brendan laughed a little and then sighed. When they had finished they went to the exit of Petalburg City that lead to route 104. Their next destination: Rustboro City!

* * *

 **While not much happened in this chapter as it was mostly filler, I think it did alot between Brendan and May's relationship and getting them closer. I'm not sure when Brendan/May will confess but I'll try to think of a scene where it can happen. Stay tuned!**


	8. In The Woods

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 10 of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will see Brendan and May going through Petalburg Forest on their way to Rustboro City. What could go wrong? Enjoy!**

* * *

As Brendan and May walked across route 104, they had come across a wooden cottage by a pier with a boat that doesn't look like it's been used in years. A man in his elder years was sat outside of the cottage. He had a bald with a pure white beard and eyebrows. He wore a blue t-shirt under a red jacket (similar to Marty's jacket from BTTF) and blue trousers. He had a Wingull perched on top of his head while he was asleep.

"Win?" The Wingull looked in Brendan and May's direction "Win! Gull!" The Wingull exclaimed tried to wake up it's owner.

"What? Peeko, stop it. Let an old man sleep." The man said in a groggy voice. The Wingull kept pecking at his head "Fine fine, I'm awake. What's the matter?" Wingull flew over to Brendan and May "Oh travellers." The man said as he followed his water and flying type. Brendan and May were in conversation so they didn't notice Wingull or the man walking over.

"Wingull!" Wingull said getting the pair's attention. The man had caught up to his pokemon.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Briney." The man said holding his hand out for the pair to shake.

"I'm Brendan, Brendan King." Brendan replied shaking Briney's hand.

"I'm May, May Birch." May said shaking Briney's hand also.

"I assume that you're heading to Rustboro city?" asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna challenge the gym!" Brendan said sticking his fist in the air in pure determination and Briney chuckled.

"I'll tell you, Roxanne is no pushover." Briney replied "She may have only been a leader for two months, but she was an honor student for a reason."

"I'm glad. I didn't want to get it easily." Brendan smirked.

"If you're going through the forest, you'll need this." Briney said as he pulled a map from his pocket. He passed the map to Brendan. The map showed the easiest route to get to Rustboro "It takes about two days to get through the forest so I'd prepare yourself before heading through."

"Don't worry, Brendan made sure we were all set." May said nudging Brendan who went slightly red.

"Thanks for the map!" Brendan replied as the two began to walk into the forest waving at Briney.

"Anytime, you enjoy yourselves now!" Briney called as the two walked off waving back "Now to get back to sleep." Briney said as he approached his chair and shut his eyes.

"Well he was nice." May said as Brendan looked at the map "Too bad we have to be in this forest for two days." May sighed.

"We'll get through it in no time! What could go wrong?" Brendan said trying to brighten the situation but May just gave him a stare "What?"

"Don't jinx it!" May nudged Brendan again as the two let out a little laugh as they went into the forest. The forest was very green having large trees, different colored flowers and sunlight shone through the gaps in the leaves. Brendan looked at the map and winced a little which May noticed "What's up?"

"The map says that the pokemon here are very...aggressive." Brendan replied reading the map "I recommend that we each send out a pokemon." May nodded and the two brought out a pokemon releasing Tailow and Torchic. Tailow flew onto Brendan's shoulder and Torchic jumped into May's arms. They had walked for an hour mostly in silence as May looked around and Brendan looking at the map occasionally shouting "Left" or "Right". The silence was broken by a certain coordinator's stomach.

"Guess that means it's dinner." Brendan sighed.

"Yeah." May said embarrassed. She quickly shot up remembering something "Hey, you said you could cook right?" Brendan nodded as he set up a cooking pot and May squealed in excitement.

"Mind getting some firewood?" Brendan asked as May sighed "I mean if you don't want lunch the-"

"I'll go!" May shouted as she ran into the forest to get firewood.

"Don't get lost!" Brendan shouted even though he was pretty sure that May couldn't hear him "Well then..." Brendan sighed.

"Tailow!" Tailow shouted at a shaking bush.

"What is it?" Brendan asked the startled bird staring at the shaking bush. "Get a wing attack ready!" Brendan ordered the flying type and it's wing began to glow. The pokemon jumped out of the bush.

"R-Ralts..." The pokemon said in a very weak voice.

"A Ralts? What's that doing here?" Brendan said as he pulled out his pokedex.

 _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon," t_ he Pokedex began _"Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way"_

"This Ralts looks alot skinnier than the one on the pokedex." Brendan said looking at the Ralts in comparison to the one on the pokedex "Also, this Ralts looks different than the one on screen. It's blue instead of green." Brendan analized the Ralts again with his Pokedex.

 _"This pokemon knows the moves Growl and Confusion. This pokemon is a shiny pokemon"_ The pokedex stated. Brendan went wide eyed.

"A shiny?!" Brendan exclaimed "I'm gonna cat-" Brendan began before looking at the Ralts again.

"R-Ralts..." It cried again even weaker.

"Tailow, what did it say?" Brendan turned to the flying type.

"Tailow tai." Tailow ran to Brendan's bag and pulled out a can of Pokemon food and passed it to Brendan.

"I thought it looked skinny." Brendan took the can of food and a bowl and filled the bowl pushing it towards Ralts "You hungry?" He asked. Ralts stared at Brendan and the bowl not moving an inch "It's probably scared." Brendan said as he and Tailow backed away from the bowl. Ralts sprinted towards the bowl and began eating madly "It's almost worse than May. Almost." Brendan joked as he pulled out three other bowls and filled them too. He then released Treecko and Mudkip who began to eat along with Tailow "Now it's time to wait for May." Brendan sighed as he watched the pokemon eat.

* * *

May had a handful of firewood and was returning to Brendan in deep thought.

 _I wonder what he's going to make. I hope it's better than pokemon center food. It's good but really bland._ May thought as Torchic followed. A bush nearby shook which May didn't notice but Torchic did.

"Torchic!" Torchic called trying to get it's trainer's attention. May snapped out of her trance and looked at the fire type.

"What's wrong?" May asked. She followed to fire type's eyesight and saw the shaking bush. "W-who's there?!" May asked trying to sound tough despite her stutter. A Ralts jumped out "A Ralts?" May gave a confused look "Why is a Ralts here?!" Ralts looked at May.

"Ralts!" It shouted.

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic countered.

"Ralts ralts!" Ralts shouted to the fire type.

"Torchic?" The chicken questioned before it turned to May "Torchic tor!"

"I don't understand what you just said." May said blandly.

"Torchic..." Torchic sighed "Torchic tor!" Torchic beckoned for the Ralts to follow them.

"Ralts ralts." Ralts agreed while May just stood there confused.

"What...just...happened?" May questioned still trying to figure out what the two pokemon were talking about. She saw that Torchic allowed Ralts to follow it and headed back towards Brendan "Guess I'll just follow your lead..."

* * *

Back at the camp, Brendan was still waiting for May. All of the pokemon had finished eating. Ralts looked alot better but still kept it's distance.

"Feeling better now?" Brendan asked the Ralts. Ralts hesitated for a second before nodding it's head "Well that's good." Brendan smiled as he petted the Ralt's head lightly. Ralts was scared at first but soon cooed in appreation "Why were you so hungry and weak?" Brendan asked the small fairy and psychic type.

"Ralts ralts ralts ralts." Ralts began to explain while Brendan just sighed.

"Sorry, I can't understand you. Wish I could." Brendan explained.

"Torchic!" Torchic called as it returned to the camp with May.

"Welcome back, glad you didn't get lost." Brendan joked "You get the fire wood?"

"Yeah, I also me-" May began.

"RALTS!" The two ralts ran to each other and embraced each other in a hug.

"So that's what it was saying." Brendan and May said in unison causing both to turn red.

"May, release Beautifly." Brendan told May who just gave a confused look "I've already fed the rest it's just Torchic and Beautifly that need to eat." May nodded and released Beautifly. Torchic and Beautifly quickly went to the bowls that Brendan had filled and began to eat.

"Brendan, do you know what that Ralts is?" May asked pointing at the shiny Ralts.

"Yeah, a shiny. I was going to catch it but it was skinny so I fed it." Brendan replied "I don't know why it was so skinny but what I do know is that it ate like you." Brendan joked as May gave him a slightly angry look "Speaking of, I'll start cooking." May soon dropped the anger. The two Ralts were speaking to each other. The shiny Ralts looked like it was slightly angry.

"I wonder what they're talking about." May said.

"I might be able to help." A voice emerged from the forest. A man walked out wearing a beige jumpsuit with multiple pockets. He had brown shot hair and green eyes "These Ralts are part of a clan deep in the forest. I heard from their leader, Gardevoir, that a Ralts had run away from the clan for being "different"." The man explained "I'm Charlie by the way. I watch over the forest protecting the pokemon. A forest ranger, for short."

"I'm Brendan and this is May." Brendan replied "That Ralts is a shiny, right?"

"Yeah. Guess that's the reason it ran away after being bullied by the other clan members." Charlie stated.

"When I first saw it, it was really skinny and barely alive. I fed it and here we are now." Brendan explained.

"I just saw the other Ralts in the middle of the forest when I was looking for firewood. Torchic allowed for it to follow us and then the two just started talking." May explained her part of the story.

"I think those two Ralts are either close friends or lovers." Charlie stated "The shiny Ralts is male and the other is female."

"How can you tell?" Brendan asked.

"I just can." Charlie replied embarrassed "I've see so many Ralts nowadays that I can just tell."

"That reminds me, I thought that Ralts could only be found on route 102?" May asked.

"That was true until they moved here in secret." Charlie stated "They moved here since trainers would hunt them down so they went into hiding."

"Guess that explains what Ralts was explaining earlier." Brendan said. He stood up and walked over to the Ralts "Hey, this your friend?" Brendan asked the shiny Ralts. Ralts shook it's head and put an arm around the other Ralts making it go red "Guess it's more than friends." Brendan let out a little chuckle "Ralts, how would you feel about us having a battle?" Ralts thought for a minute.

"Ralts?" The shiny Ralts asked the other Ralts which nodded "Ralts!" The shiny Ralts put it's arm up like it was trying to clench a fist.

"Alright then!" Brendan said as he created an imaginary battle field "Mudkip, you're up!"

"Mud!" The mudfish ran to Brendan's side. Ralts stood at the opposite end.

"Ready Ralts?" Brendan called over. Ralts nodded "You get the first move!" Ralts then created a small psychic wave that was heading towards Ralts "Mudkip, dodge it then use water gun!" Mudkip jumped out of the way and let a spurt of water out of it's mouth aiming at Ralts. Ralts took the hit full on.

"Ralts!" The other Ralts cried out to it's lover. The shiny Ralts quickly stood up ready for the next attack.

"Alright, Mudkip mud slap!" Brendan called as Mudkip's front left foot turned muddy brown and headed towards Ralts who growled at Mudkip. Mudkip's attack hit but Ralts just skidded back a little "Mudkip water gun again!" Mudkip opened it's mouth and let out another spurt of water but it was redirected by Ralts' mind sending it back at Mudkip. The attack made Mudkip skid back a little but since it had low power and wasn't very effective, Mudkip was barely hurt. Ralts was looking very tired due to it using it's mind so much "Mudkip finish it with Tackle!" Mudkip ran straight towards the Ralts who tried to dodge but couldn't. Mudkip knocked Ralts to the ground and it was fainted "Go Pokeball!" Brendan threw the ball, it hit the Ralts in the head and Ralts went inside the ball. It began to shake.

 _One shake..._

 _Two shakes..._

 _Three shakes..._

 _PING!_

"Gotcha!" Brendan smirked and ran towards the ball. "Thanks for the help Mudkip, return." Mudkip nodded and returned to it's ball. Ralts popped out of it's ball and it's lover ran towards it.

"Ralts? Ralts ralts?" She asked.

"Ralts ralts ralts.." He replied.

"Aww, how cute!" May said admiring the two Ralts "They both care for each other!" The female Ralts turned to May.

"Ralts ralts ralts!" Ralts said pointing to May's fanny pack.

"You want to come along with me?" May asked. Ralts nodded "OK then...but not without a battle!" Ralts sighed but agreed "Torchic, are you able to fight?"

"Torchic!" Torchic said as it ran to it's trainer's side.

"Alright then! Ready Ralts?" May called and Ralts nodded "Torchic scratch!" Torchic ran towards Ralts about to slash it but Ralts just sidestepped out of the way "Ember quick!" Torchic spun around to Ralts and shot spurts of fire at it. It was unable to dodge and skidded back a bit. The fire type attack had left it with a burn. Ralts then greated a weak psychic wave and launched it at Torchic "Dodge and use peck!" Torchic barely missed the confusion but launched itself towards Ralts as it's beak glowed. It slammed into the Ralts knocking it to the ground. Ralts tried to stand but it took damage from the burn making it fall flat on it's face "Pokeball, go!" May threw the ball as Ralts entered and it began to shake. Though the answer was obvious, there was still anticipation in the air.

 _One shake..._

 _Two shakes..._

 _Three shakes..._

 _PING!_

"YAY!" May exclaimed as she jumped into the air and, much like it's trainer, Torchic jumped up too. May ran over to her new capture and picked it up "Thanks Torchic, rest a bit." May said as she returned the fire type. Ralts popped out of it's ball.

"I'll let the clan know that both of these Ralts are in good hands." Charlie said as he waved the pair off but stopped to turn around to ask a question that had just popped into his head "Do you two know how to get to Rustboro?"

"Yeah, Mr. Briney gave us a map of the place." Brendan replied.

"Mind if I see the map?" Charlie asked and Brendan nodded passing Charlie the map. Charlie looked at the map for a couple of seconds before speaking again "Thought so. This map is outdated." Charlie then pulled out another map and handed it to Brendan. "This is a more recent map. It should help alot more."

"Thank you!" Brendan and May said together causing the two to blush slightly.

"No problem, safe travels!" Charlie said heading into the direction of where he was heading.

"Bye, thanks again!" Brendan and May said together again and went slightly more red.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, it had become dark and Brendan cooked dinner while May set up the tent. The tent was enough to fit two people and was dark blue color. It took her a long time since she kept getting distracted by the smell of the dinner. She went into a trance everytime she stared at it and Torchic had to use ember to get her attention. Her ears perked up when she heard "It's ready!" Brendan shared the portions equally, he had made extra just in case and for May's appetite. He allowed May to take the first taste of it.

"It's fantastic!" She squealed.

"It's not _that_ good." Brendan said embarrassed.

"No, it is!" May argued "It's really good!" May leaned over and kissed Brendan on the cheek, his blush was barely noticeable due to the fire.

"T-thanks." Brendan smiled. The two talked for a while mostly about what was ahead. Brendan said that they would take about a day and a half until they had reached Rustboro. May groaned but not for long since she would be able to taste Brendan's food again tomorrow. The two talked until it got dark. Since the forest was dangerous at night, they had to get into their tents but kept a pokemon out just in case. They continued talking in the tent before going to sleep in their sleeping bags. It took a while to get to sleep due to the pair being used to an actual bed but eventually the tiredness took over and they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Even though not alot happened in this chapter, both of our heroes got Ralts which if you know pokemon enough, you can probably tell what my plan is with them, and they got to Petalburg woods. Stay tuned!**


	9. Out of the Woods

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter eleven of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter sees Brendan and May going through the rest of Petalburg Forest. They might get to Rustboro in this chapter.** _ **Maybe.**_ **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Brendan and May both got up early so they could get to Rustboro easily. After eating breakfast, clearing up and putting everything away, they began to walk. They both released their Ralts so they could connect and get to know them and so that the two Ralts could be together. The two Ralts were not the strongest pokemon so they had to be trained alot before they could be sent out into battle so they followed the map's advice and brought out Treecko, who wanted to walk, and Beautifly, who perched itself on May's head. They were walking peacefully walking making small talk when a sound made their bones rattle.

"SLAAAKING!" A voice roared scaring off multiple small bug and flying type pokemon.

"W-what the hell was that?!" May shrieked.

"A Slaking." Brendan replied quietly.

"Slaking?! What's that?!" May said even more scared. Brendan pulled out his pokedex and looked up the normal type.

 _"Slaking the Lazy Pokemon, t_ he Pokedex began _, "Wherever Slaking live, rings of over a yard in diameter appear in grassy fields. They are made by the Pokémon as it eats all the grass within reach while lying prone on the ground."_

"The Lazy Pokemon? Doesn't sound intimidating." May said unimpressed.

"Looks are deceiving." Brendan replied "It's lazy for a reason. If it gets an attack off, it hurts." May gave a look of fear "C'mon, let's just keep walking and hope to Arceus that it doesn't notice us." May nodded and the two sprint walked for a long time. While they still heard the Slaking's roar, it was very distant and was no where near where they were. Atleast, not right now.

"SLAAAAKING!" It roared again.

"Bren, that seems closer!" May grew even more scared.

"Let's just keep walking! As long as we move it won't find us!" Brendan replied. May nodded and the two carried on.

"SLAAAAKIING!" It roared even louder, this time though, the ground shook.

"Bren!" May said almost about to scream.

"Just keep moving!" Brendan replied. Even he was getting a little frightened now. Sure he knew of what a Slaking would do but whenever he tried to approach Norman's Slaking, it just roared at him.

"SLLAAAAKKIIINNGG!" Slaking roared. It was literally just steps away.

"Bren! I-" May began but Brendan put a hand on her mouth making her blush.

"Shhh!" Brendan said "Keep it down! It can probably hear us!" Brendan whispered just enough so May could hear him "Return your pokemon, quick!" May nodded and Brendan moved his hand "Just keep still." Brendan said as the footsteps grew closer. May looked like she was about to scream at the top of her voice but tried to not. They saw the shadow of the Slaking "Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Brendan ordered opening his mouth slightly. The Slaking came into view. It looked around and walked towards May. It sniffed around. _Oh Arceus don't scream May!_ Brendan thought. The Slaking sniffed around May as she compressed the urge to scream. When the Slaking was about to walk away May's Ralts popped out of it's pokeball.

 _Shit!_ Brendan and May thought together. The Slaking turned back to see the Ralts. Ralts quickly ran and hid behind May. It stared for a while but just shrugged it's shoulders and carried on walking. After a minute of waiting for it's earthquake-like steps to disappear, Brendan and May gave a sigh of relief.

"That...was...too...close!" Brendan panted "I...thought...we...were...goners...when...Ralts...came...out." May turned to the Ralts.

"You...are...a...little..." May stared at Ralts who was scared at what it's trainer may do. May just burst out laughing and confused the Ralts which Brendan noticed easily.

"Because almost dying to a giant ape was so hilarious!" Brendan joked as he looked at the confused Ralts "You'll get used to this." He said as he pointed at the hysterically laughing May causing Ralts to sighed.

"Sorry." May said when she finally calmed down "Just that scene made me burst out laughing! You should have seen your face!"

"Let's just get out of this forest..." Brendan sighed as he turned to walk along the path that leads to Rustboro. May quickly ran to catch up with him. The two walked for a while talking and not being disturbed by a giant ape. Brendan released his Ralts and Treecko again while May released Beautifly again once they knew that they were safe...for now. They kept walking and saw a scientist who was camping out in the forest. They decided to walk over and say hi. The scientist wore a long lab coat with black work pants. He wore a pair of glasses but they didn't show his eyes and had brown, long hair.

"Hello." Brendan and May said together as they walked towards the scientists. The scientist jumped and dropped his clipboard due to him being startled.

"BUH!" He screamed "Oh, just two trainers." He sighed in relief while picking up his clipboard.

"Sorry about that, just came over to say hi. I'm May and this is Brendan." May explained "What's a scientist doing in a forest?"

"I'm Dr. Scott but just call me Scott. I'm researching the Lifestyle of a Shroomish, have you seen any?" The scientist asked.

"You mean this?" Brendan typed Shroomish into his pokedex and showed it to the Scientist.

 _"Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon."_ the Pokedex began _"If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt"_

"Yes! I was picked for this job because Shroomish is one of my favorite pokemon!" Scott exclaimed. "Though, I haven't seen a single one!" Scott suddenly had a hint of anger in his voice "I've been here for a week and no dice!"

"I've been told by my Dad that Shroomish are really rare." May state making Scott gave a look of confusion but suddenly asked a question.

"Does your father happen to be Professor Birch?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yeah..." May replied with a hit of sadness that she was recognized.

"I knew it!" Scott proclaimed "Your father is my idol! He's done so much in pokemon research!"

"Just don't tell anyone, please." Brendan asked seeing the hint of sadness in May's voice "May would rather not be swarmed my media."

"Of course! Anything for the family of my idol!" Scott exclaimed while smiling.

"Thanks." Brendan smiled back "Maybe we could help you?"

"Alright! That's it! I cannot wait anymore!" An angry voice exclaimed. An angry looking man in his late twenties walked out of the bushes "I have been waiting for this for too long!" The man wore a black bandana on his head with a symbol on his head which resembled the letter `A`. His skin was slightly tanned. He had light blue eyes but they were not as innocent as May's, his showed anger and evil. He wore a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt and grey trousers.

"W-who are you?!" Scott exclaimed.

"I am an grunt of Team Aqua! I have been ordered to steal those papers! I would've been able to do it sooner if you didn't dawdle in these damn woods!" The Aqua Grunt exclaimed with pure anger.

"Aiyee!" Scott squealed suddenly ran behind Brendan and May.

"What the hell?!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Y-you're p-pokemon t-trainers r-right?!" Scott stuttered and Brendan nodded seeing exactly where this was going "Y-you've g-got t-to h-help m-me!"

"And who the hell are you?!" The Grunt exclaimed as he looked at Brendan "You're gonna help this lousy scientist? Don't make me laugh! You're just a kid!" The grunt grabbed a ball from his belt and and enlarged it "Poochyena, show em the power of Team Aqua!" The grunt threw the ball and out came the dark type dog.

"Treecko! Battle stance!" Treecko jumped out in front of Brendan "Pound!" Treecko ran towards the dark type and flung it's tail at it.

"Dodge and use Howl!" The Grunt ordered. Poochyena dodged the pound and Treecko hit the ground. The dark type then howled raising it's attack stat "Bite!" Poochyena's teeth grew and it ran towards the gecko pokemon.

"Dodge and use absorb!" Brendan countered. Treecko swiftly dodged the Poochyena's gaping mouth and bit onto the dark type draining it's energy.

"Shake it off!" The grunt commanded.

"Hold your grip!" Brendan countered. Poochyena ran around using most of it's energy as Treecko drained it's life force. It was slowly getting slower as it rammed into a nearby tree. Treecko was knocked off but Poochyena was not only tired, but about to faint. It could barely stand.

"Bite! Again!" The grunt ordered. Poochyena regained it's balanced as it's teeth sharpened as it ran towards Treecko.

"Deflect it with pound!" Brendan countered. Treecko readied it's tail and as soon as Poochyena got close, it smacked it with it's tail knocking the dark type on to it's side.

"Get up mutt!" The grunt ordered his pokemon. Poochyena tried to stand but soon hit the ground swirly eyed "Dammit!" The grunt said as he returned Poochyena "Useless." He muttered over his breath "Heh, you're good for a kid."

"I don't take praise from criminals like you!" Brendan snarled. The grunt just smirked.

"Aren't you just a hero? I'm off to Rustboro and if you follow me, you won't be let off easy. So don't bother." The grunt then ran away.

"People like him make me sick." Brendan said as he watched the Aqua grunt disappear deep into the forest. Due to his mind settling on the grunt, he didn't hear a coordinator come up behind him and hug him after kissing him on the cheek causing the trainer to blush.

"Thank you." May said simply. Brendan was too embarrassed to return the hug but eventually did. Scott let out a sigh of relief but then shot up at what the grunt said.

"He's going to Rustboro! I need to get there and fast!" Scott ran off "Thanks for the help kids!" He shouted as he ran off. May was still hugging Brendan.

 _I wanna tell her to let go but, I like this..._ Brendan thought. May's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing so she pulled away instantly.

"S-sorry." May said as her face went deep red.

"I-it's f-fine." Brendan said also red "L-let's j-just keep walking." May nodded meekly and the two walked mostly in silence. Silence until...

"Bren! Look at that!" May said pointing. They were at a cliff face and the sun was setting. May sat near the edge of the cliff to get a good view of it as Brendan sat next to her.

"It's beautiful." Brendan gasped in the sunset's beauty. It truly was. The sun was just an orange semi-circle which made the sky around it orange. It was like the darkness was taking over and the light was giving it's last breath of fight before going away.

"What is? Me or the sunset?" May asked. This was her payback after all the jokes Brendan had pulled: Brendan had a counter.

"Both. You and the sunset." He replied almost instantly.

"Well," May went slightly red before saying this but built up the courage and stared directly at Brendan, "what's more beautiful, me or the sunset?" Brendan also went red:he did not have a counter to this.

 _Go out and say it man!_ Brendan thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"Well...er..." Brendan barely got out a sentence as he went deep red while May just giggled mostly at Brendan's reaction and her joke "You." He eventually said, but quietly.

"What was that? I coul-" May began but her stomach cut in as it growled.

"Guess it's time for dinner!" Brendan said immediately changing the subject and May sighed.

"I'll hold that question to you!" May giggled as she went to collect firewood. Brendan tried to avoid her comment.

 _For once, I'm glad for May's appetite kicking in. Thank you stomach!_ Brendan thought as he pulled out his cooking pot with the leftover soup from yesterday. He filled seven bowls with pokemon food: four for his pokemon and three for May's. He then called out his pokemon.

"Eat up guys!" Brendan said as he passed the bowls to the hungry pokemon who immediately started chomping down "I'm surrounded by pigs." Brendan quietly joked. May soon returned with firewood to start a fire, all that had to be done was heat up the soup and then they could eat. May set up the tent again much like the night before while Brendan heated up the soup. As the pair were eating they were talking. Brendan was silently dreading that May would not bring up the question she asked before up. He had gotten lucky last time but he wouldn't get lucky again. He'd have to think of an answer before it was brought up again. May was thinking of a way to bring up the question and, while it was funny, she didn't want to make the situation awkward between the two. After eating they went into their tents and, after trying to get used to the hard floor rather than a comfy bed, they got to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the two got up and after having breakfast and clearing up, they realized that Rustboro was just an hours walk. They soon saw the exit to the forest where they were greated by a flower shop to their left and a lake with a wooden bridge to their right where they could just about see Rustboro City. The Flower shop was named _Pretty Petal Flower Shop_ and was a green building with, as the name suggests, flowers surrounding it. Most of the flowers were recognized by the pair as flowers that were in the Petalburg woods. They decided to explore the flower shop later and just go to the pokemon center.

* * *

They walked into Rustboro City and soon found that it was different from Petalburg. It had a grey stone pathway and beige stone flooring everywhere else where as Petalburg had stone pathway yes, but had grass instead of the stone around the path. The pair quickly went to the pokemon center giving Nurse Joy their pokemon and booked a room, 253, which they thanked the Nurse for and headed to their room. Mostly for a short break, shower and fresh set of clothes.

* * *

 _Right at the moment Brendan and May left Petalburg Woods_

"Yeah?" A female grunt said on the phone.

"I'm calling in from a slight...problem." The grunt that called replied "The grunt was stopped by some kid. The scientist is in Rustboro now."

"Well, go get him!" The other grunt on the other end ordered.

"Yes ma'am! Hail Team Aqua!" The grunt put the phone down "That kid had some skill. He might be the one to...No. He's just a trainer that got lucky."

* * *

"I think I might go tell the Gym Leader about how I want a challenge. It'll give them time to prep." Brendan said as the two walked into the lobby of the centre "I've put a list on the desk of things that we need from the mart. I'm trusting you not to buy needless things, you can do that, right?" May gave him a slightly angry look.

"What would I spend it on?" May retorted.

"Clothes." Brendan replied immediately like he was expecting her to say that. After giving a sigh of defeat she promised to just go to the pokemart and nowhere else. They both walked out of the center and went their separate ways. Brendan walked around for about ten minutes before noticing the Gym. The Gym had an orange roof same as the Petalburg gym but had stone walls. Brendan knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" A feminine voice said. Brendan waited for about a minute until the door opened revealing a woman about a year older than Brendan. "Welcome to the Rustboro City Gym, I am Roxanne the leader. What is your request?" The woman said with a slight smile as she stuck out her hand for Brendan to shake.

"I'm Brendan and I've come for a challenge!" Brendan shook Roxanne's hand.

"And I accept that challenge!" Roxanne grinned

"I don't want a challenge right now as I've just entered Rustboro but I thought I'd tell you just so you'd be ready." Brendan explained "I wanna do some training before our battle if that's alright?" Brendan asked.

"Of course, most challengers just appear and give little to no chance for a leader to prepare. Is tomorrow around midday good for you?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure, if I can get my friend to forget lunch for just a day." Brendan joked while Roxanne just looked confused "She has a big appetite."

"Oh." Roxanne replied. There was an awkward silence for a moment but Brendan broke it.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked and Roxanne nodded.

"Sure thing! I'll be at my best!"

"Same here!" Brendan then walked off, he was going to go back to the center but then decided to check on May at the mart. He walked in and went to the clerk at the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The clerk said. He was a man in his early twenties that wore a blue apron with a white pokeball on it over a white shirt and brown work pants and brown hair. He looked like most of the other clerks at any Pokemart.

"Hi, I just wanna ask, have you seen a girl named May come by here?" Brendan asked.

"Can you give a description?" The clerk responded.

"She's a brunette with her hair in an upside down V. She's the same age as me with beautiful bright blue eyes." Brendan explained. The clerk thought for a moment "Ring any bells?"

"I don't think so no..." The clerk responded.

"Great." Brendan said in disappointment "Thanks for the help." Brendan gave a smile to the clerk.

"It is my job." The clerk joked. Brendan walked out of the mart and looked for May. It was easy. She was walking around with bags. Brendan just let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Ahem." Brendan said trying to get May's attention. She jumped a bit before turning around "What did I say?"

"Sorry, just I saw this really great outfit and kinda went overboard." May said with embarrassment.

"Shoulda known." Brendan sighed "Good thing I didn't give you all of our cash. You just go back to the centre and I'll get something _useful_."

"But, what about all of these bags? You don't expect me to carry them do you?" May pouted.

"Your own fault for buying them all." Brendan countered.

"Please?" May said using her secret weapon - her puppy dog eyes. Brendan stared at her like he was a dark type and she had used a psychic type move on him: he was immune to it.

"That won't work." Brendan simply said.

"B-but that always works!" May said in shock.

"Not on me. I've had too many girls do that to me so I'm become immune to it." Brendan replied "You still got the list?" May just let out a sigh before handing the list Brendan wrote and made her way back to the center. Brendan felt a little bad for making her walk back but then came to the conclusion that it was her own fault. He walked back to the mart and to the same clerk he saw before.

"Find your girlfriend?" The clerk asked and Brendan froze and went red.

"Yes, but she's just a friend, nothing more." Brendan replied but the clerk just smirked.

"Not by the way you described her." He said and Brendan went even redder "I can tell that you see her more than a "friend"." Brendan went even more red "Don't worry about it, I was like that when I first saw the one I loved. I just bulked up the courage and she had the same. It'll come around."

"Thanks. She's a handful but I can manage." Brendan said.

"What woman isn't?" The clerk joked and they both laughed. They both got stares from women that were in the mart "Anyway, what do you need?" Brendan handed him the list "Alright, I can get it for you. Just wait a sec." Brendan nodded and the clerk put everything that was on the list into a plastic bag "I assume you asked her to do this for you?"

"Yeah, I trusted her to not go and spend it on what cash I gave her on clothes but she said that she saw the "perfect" outfit and then "kinda" went on a spree." Brendan said quoting May. The clerk chuckled.

"My girl's the same." The clerk said handing Brendan the plastic bag "23.50." Brendan went to his wallet and pulled out two tens and a five.

"Keep the change." Brendan said.

"Good luck and thank you for shopping at the pokemart!" The clerk said as Brendan walked towards the door.

"Where else is there?" Brendan joked as he walked out the door.

"DAVID!" An angry voice said from behind the counter "My office! Now!"

"Yes, boss!" David replied said. _Shit._ He thought.

* * *

 **I was originally going to end this chapter when Brendan and May went to sleep but extended it a little since the last chapter was a little short. I just wanna say that the scene with Brendan and May wasn't an argument, just the two throwing playful insults at each other, they aren't mad at each other or anything. Stay tuned!**


	10. Brendan Vs Roxanne!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twelve of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will have Brendan's first Gym battle! How exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

May was walking back to their room in the centre, she was slightly angry towards Brendan for making her walk back with all of her bags but, like Brendan, she put it down to her own fault. She just saw an outfit and then before she knew it, she had bags full of clothes! She had to stop every ten steps or so to take a breath.

"Here, let me help." A voice called.

"Thanks, but I can ma-DYLAN?!" May exclaimed.

"Hey, May." Dylan replied "No need to shout."

"S-sorry, just startled me that's all." May shrugged her shoulders "Like I said, I can manage."

"So that's why you were taking a break every five seconds?" Dylan replied as May looked shocked.

"You mean you were watching me?!" May retorted.

"Kinda yeah." Dylan replied in a calm voice "Just watching you struggle with these bags. I thought you had a boyfriend, why isn't he helping you?" May froze at that sentence.

"H-he's busy." May replied.

"Busy?" Dylan gave a look that he wasn't buying it "If you're so sur-"

"May!" Brendan called. Brendan saw Dylan and stopped "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, this is Dylan. He's the guy I beat at the contest finals." May replied.

"So you're the guy who asked May out." Brendan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't know that she had a boyfriend." Dylan said rubbing the back of his neck making it Brendan's turn to freeze.

"D-don't worry about it!" Brendan smiled trying to hide his embarrassment "We all make mistakes!"

"Bren, can you help with these bags?" May asked.

"Yeah, sure." Brendan said as he picked up a handful of the bags and May stood there like she expected Brendan to carry them all "I'm not picking them _all_ up."

"Fine." May sighed as she picked up the rest "See you at the contest Dylan!" May waved at Dylan and Dylan waved back.

"So that's her boyfriend ey?" Dylan said in a quiet voice. "They're obviously not a couple. Their embarrassment to it confirmed it. I'll have to get to her before he does."

* * *

Brendan and May walked into the center, while Brendan was having no trouble, May was.

"Oh come on! They can't be _that_ heavy!" Brendan teased as May looked up to him in anger "You're still expecting me to pick them all up? You're lucky that I picked up these ones." Brendan joked. May sighed and picked up the bags again and attempted to climb the stairs to their room. Once they got to their room, they put the bags to one side and May collapsed on her bed "What did that Dylan guy want?" Brendan asked.

"Nothing, just asked to help carry the bags." May replied and then she turned to Brendan "What about you? Who's the Gym Leader and what did the they say?"

"It's a girl called Roxanne. She looks barely a year older than you or me. She said to go their noon tomorrow." Brendan explained "You'll have to miss lunch."

"But-"

"You went through lunch fine in your contest, you can do it again, right?" Brendan asked.

"Fine." May pouted and Brendan just smiled not only for May being able to pass up a meal, but for her reaction too.

"Thank you. Wanna go down stairs to get dinner?" Brendan asked making May shoot up and ran to the door "Guess that's a yes." The two walked down to the cafeteria and got their servings: May's was large as usual.

"I'll have to get used to this again." May sighed "Your cooking is better."

"It's only for two days if all goes to plan. We'll be on the road again in no time." Brendan said trying to lighten the mood.

"OK..." May sighed again but seemed a little better. The two talked throughout their meal. They talked about what they would do after Rustboro. There was a route that lead to Rusturf Tunnel that would be a shortcut to Mauville City but it was blocked off due to rocks blocking the path. They had heard that the recommended second Gym was on an island named Dewford. Brendan then remembered that Steven said to go check out the Devon Corporation building. They agreed that that is what they would go after the Gym battle. After they finished their dinner, they went back to their room and got ready for bed. They talked a bit before sleeping.

* * *

The next day, Brendan was the first to wake since he was excited for his Gym battle against Roxanne. He had all morning to prepare. The time was 7:48am so Brendan decided to get changed and ready for the day. He decided to go to the battle fields until May was awake so they could go get breakfast together. He focused mainly on Treecko and Mudkip's training but Ralts' too. He wanted a back-up pokemon just in case Roxanne had a counter to grass and water types and Tailow wasn't the best option since it was weak to rock types so his only option was Ralts and, while it was a trial at first, Ralts had made big improvements.

* * *

After about an hour of training May woke up and saw Brendan training. Brendan decided to stop training and get some breakfast before continuing.

They sat down to eat their breakfast and Brendan explained what had happened during training. He explained that Ralts had learned double team and teleport allowing it to be more evasive during battles. Ralts had began to learn disarming voice but it's power was weak so they decided to work on it after breakfast. Treecko had learned quick attack, which allowed for combination moves, and mega drain which was double the power of absorb. Mudkip had learned foresight which had it's uses but wouldn't be helpful during the Gym battle.

* * *

After eating, Brendan went to train his pokemon while May tried new combinations using Ralts. After about half an hour, Brendan and May had agreed to have a battle but only use their Ralts. While the Ralts were hesitant at first, they were quickly convinced that it was a friendly battle and would stop before they got too seriously hurt. The other pokemon watched.

"Ready May?" Brendan called over to the other side of the battlefield.

"Ready to destroy you!" May smirked.

"We'll see." Brendan smirked "Since I'm a gentleman, ladies first!"

"Why thank you! Ralts confusion!" May commanded as Ralts let out a weak psychic wave.

"Dodge it!" Brendan commanded as his Ralts got out of the way of the psychic type attack "Disarming voice!" Ralts let out a loud scream that sent a pink circle with hearts in it towards the other Ralts.

"Use confusion on it!" May commanded, though this was a battle, she decided to use her coordinator mind to spice things up. Ralts used it's mind to make the hearts dance.

"Did you just turn this in to a contest battle?" Brendan asked playfully.

"Maybe. Ralts send it back!" Ralts used it's mind to send the attack straight back at the opposing Ralts.

"Dodge with teleport!" Ralts clicked out of existence and appeared closer to the female Ralts "Disarming voice, again!" Ralts let out yet another loud scream and sent another pink circle with hearts in it towards Ralts. It was undodgeable. Ralts was hit with the move but seemed unphased. A green wall was in front of it.

"What move is that?!" May exclaimed, she was about to bring out her Pokedex to analyze the move.

"That's protect! It blocks pretty much anything but if you use it again it's accuracy will drop." Brendan explained leaving a shocked May to listen.

"How did you know?" May asked in confusion.

"My Ralts learned it too. I didn't want to tell you but it seems that the cat's out of the bag now!" Brendan sighed "I wanted to surprise you in the Gym battle but guess I can't now."

"Ralts.." The Feeling pokemon sighed as well feeling the same as his trainer.

"Enough of the talking! Ralts confusion!" Brendan said quickly commanded to Ralts who follow his orders without hesitation. Ralts sent a psychic wave towards it's opponent.

"Block it with your confusion!" May ordered as her Ralts let out it's own confusion. The two weak psychic attacks collided with each other creating a small smoke cloud due to the impact "Disarming voice!" Ralts let out a scream and created it's own pink circle with hearts.

"Double team!" Ralts created multiple copies of itself as the disarming voice attack came closer.

"Fire multiple confusions!" May ordered as Ralts let out weak psychic waves that hit every clone.

"Teleport out of the way then use disarming voice!" Brendan called to his Ralts. Ralts snapped out of existence again and reappeared in front of May's Ralts and it screamed creating a pink circle with hearts on it.

"Protect!" May called but it was too late. The attack hit and Ralts skidded back alot. Both Ralts were panting heavily.

"Shall we call it here?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, that sound good to both of you?" May asked as she looked at the Ralts who both dropped to the floor in synchronization "Take that as a yes!" May giggled.

"Ralts, return!" Both of them called. They went back into the center and noticed that it was almost noon: almost time for Brendan's Gym battle. They both handed their Ralts over to Nurse Joy and walked over to the Gym. They knocked on the door.

"Come in challenger!" A feminine voice said and Brendan and May both opened a door of their own. The gym's lights had were out and the only light was from the outside. The lights suddenly switched on. The gym had a huge rocky battlefield and at the opposite end from the door stood Roxanne, facing the wall. Roxanne turned towards the pair "Welcome to the Rustboro City Pokemon Gym! My name is Roxanne and I am the Gym Leader! I specialize in rock type pokemon, while they have a good number of weaknesses, they are defensive! If you feel ready, step onto the battlefield!" Roxanne called. Brendan smirked and went to the battlefield. May went to the side and watched the Gym battle. Brendan and Roxanne both walked into the middle to shake hands before the battle. Roxanne had brown hair that was styled impressively. She wore a giant pink bow at the back of her hair. She wore a grey vest over a white shirt that extended into a miniskirt. She wore pink tights and black pumps. She had brown eyes that matched her hair and pale white skin.

"Gym leader and challenger!" The referee called "Take your places!" Brendan and Roxanne walked to opposite ends of the battlefield "This is a Gym Battle between Roxanne the Gym Leader and Brendan King of Littleroot Town! This is a two on two battle and only the challenger may make substitutions! Gym Leader, send out your pokemon!"

"Geodude, show the power of rocks!" Roxanne called and sent out a rock and ground type. It had a round body with a very angry look and had two arms that had clenched fists.

"Challenger, release your pokemon!" The referee called.

"Mudkip, battle stance!" Brendan called as he sent out the Mudfish pokemon.

"Are both Challenger and Gym Leader ready for battle?" The referee asked and Brendan and Roxanne nodded in unison "Then let the battle BEGIN!"

"Geodude, tackle!" Roxanne began as Geodude launched itself across the battlefield.

"Mudkip, push it back with water gun!" Brendan called as Mudkip sent out a spurt of water straight into Geodude causing it to stop in the middle of it's attack to the quad-weakness.

"Defense curl!" Roxanne called as Geodude rolled into a ball to raise it's defense stat.

"Mud slap!" Brendan called as Mudkip's foot began to glow brown. Once it was close enough, Mudkip jumped and was about to hit Geodude with yet another super effective attack.

"Rock tomb!" Roxanne commanded as Geodude summoned rocks to the ground directly at the water type causing it to fall to the ground in pain.

"Mudkip, can you continue?" Brendan asked the water type. It nodded and got back into position waiting for it's next command. _She's tougher than I thought, I'll have to keep my distance._ Brendan thought "Water gun!" Mudkip let out another spurt of water from it's mouth.

"Use rock tomb to protect yourself!" Roxanne called and Geodude summoned rocks from the ground and surrounded itself in it's rocky barrier protecting itself from the water type attack "Rock throw!" Geodude picked up a rock and threw it across the field, it threw rock after rock. **(A/N I know that Geodude doesn't know this move in ORAS but it knows it in Ruby and Sapphire).**

"Dodge them all!" Brendan tried to stay calm as the rocks were being thrown at mad speed. Mudkip was hit by one or two of them leaving it panting but so was Geodude. _I need to end this and quick! I can't attack from far away or up close!_ Brendan thought but then an idea clicked into his head _Aha! I'll use that!_ "Mudkip! Earth Power!" Brendan called making everyone, even the referee, gasp. Mudkip stomped it's foot onto the ground and shouted as the earth shattered under Geodude causing it to cry out in pain. It hit the floor and it was revealed that it had fainted.

"Geodude is no longer able to battle! Mudkip is the winner!" The referee called and Mudkip jumped up in excitement and joy. Roxanne stood there shocked.

"H-how did Mu-" Roxanne began.

"I have no idea either!" Brendan shrugged "I got this pokemon from someone else and it just used it one time." Roxanne smirked as she returned Geodude.

"Looks like you're something else. I'm impressed, but I, too, have a trick up my sleeve!" Roxanne said as she pulled out her ace "Nosepass! Show them the power of rock type pokemon!" Roxanne sent out a blue pokemon with a giant red nose. It looked like one of those statues that can be found on Easter Island. It had black sockets for eyes but no pupils and flat hands which could only move up and down.

"Nosepass?" Brendan said as he held up his pokedex to the rock type.

 _"Nosepass the Compass Pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Nosepass had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon actually moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year."_

"Interesting..." Brendan said once the pokedex finished "Let's end this quick, water gun!"

"Dodge and use rock tomb!" Roxanne countered. Nosepass dodged the blast of water and summoned rocks that lead towards Mudkip.

"Dodge it!" Brendan commanded.

"Thunder wave!" Roxanne countered **(A/N I know that in no version Nosepass does know thunder wave in this gym battle but pretty much every Nosepass does plus this is noncanon so I make the rules!).** Nosepass sent out a weak electric jolt that did no damage it just left the target paralyzed. Mudkip was too focused on dodging the rock tomb to see the jolt of electricity so it hit the water type dead on. Mudkip froze as a rock was summoned below it sending it into the air. It landed knocked out.

"Mudkip is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner!" The referee called.

"Thanks Mudkip." Brendan smiled as he returned the beaten water type. He quickly looked at Roxanne.

"I told you Nosepass was my best. That thunder wave was just the beginning." She said smugly.

"Well, here's my best! Treecko, battle stance!" Brendan said as he released the grass gecko pokemon. Treecko stared down it's opponent and gave the signal that it was ready.

"Battle, CONTINUE!" The referee called.

"Treecko, mega drain!" Brendan quickly commanded. Treecko summoned roots that surrounded Nosepass that drained the Compass Pokemon's energy and gave it to Treecko.

"Nosepass, break out with rock tomb!" Roxanne called and Nosepass summoned rocks around itself cutting the roots that had taken it's energy "Now, tackle!"

"Counter with pound!" Brendan called. Both pokemon ran towards each other. Nosepass rammed towards Treecko and Treecko smacked it's tail at Nosepass. Both attacks hit each other sending each pokemon skidding backwards. They recovered quickly and waited for the next command.

"Rock tomb!" Roxanne called.

"Quick attack into pursuit!" Brendan retaliated. Nosepass summoned rocks from the ground but they were all easily dodged by Treecko's enhanced speed by quick attack. Treecko slammed it's body into Nosepass with the dark type move. Nosepass staggered back but was able to continue.

"Thunder wave!" Roxanne called and Nosepass shot out an electric jolt of eletricity.

"Oh no you don't! Treecko jump and use the height to slam down with pound!" Brendan called. Treecko jumped high into the air and swung it's tail down.

"Rock throw!" Roxanne called. Nosepass picked up one of the stones it had created and flung it at the grass type and because it was unable to dodge, the attack was a direct hit.

"Treecko!" Brendan shouted as the gecko fell to the ground face first. Brendan just watched it.

"Treek-" The referee began but was interrupted.

"Tree...ko..." The grass type struggled to stand but it tried it's best. When it had a grip, it began to glow. Brendan and Roxanne's eyes widened. Treecko began to grow in size. It's body, arms and legs extended. It's arms grew leaves at their sides and a leaf sprouted from it's head "Grovyle!" It called when the light disappeared.

"Ha ha! Well done Grovyle!" Brendan said putting a fist into the air "Let's end this quickly!"

"Let the battle, CONTINUE!" The referee called.

* * *

"So Treecko evolved but into what?" May said as she pulled out her pokedex.

 _"Grovyle the Wood Gecko Pokemon and the evolved form of Treecko,"_ The Pokedex began _"The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles."_

* * *

Grovyle ran towards Nosepass as it's leaves on it's arms glowed a dark green color and it slashed the rock type.

"What was that!?" Brendan exclaimed.

"Fury Cutter." Roxanne said "It's power increases everytime it's used successfully.

"Amazing!" Brendan exclaimed with a dopey smile "Grovyle, fury cutter again!" Grovyle ran towards Nosepass again with it's leaves glowing a dark green.

"Dodge and use thunder wave!" Roxanne commanded. Nosepass tried to step out of the wood gecko's line of sight but it quickly changed direction "What the-?!" Grovyle hit the rock type with a stronger hit knocking Nosepass onto it's side. The referee waited for a moment before speaking again.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle making the winner the challenger Brendan!" The referee said raising the flag that was on Brendan's side.

"YES!" Brendan said as he fist bumped the air. He then ran over the Grovyle who was panting madly "You did tremendous! I can't thank you enough!" Brendan said bringing his started into a hug.

"Gro!" Grovyle was surprised at first from the hug "Vyle." The gecko responded the hug.

"Good job Nosepass, I couldn't have asked for more." Roxanne said as she returned the fainted rock type. She grabbed a small case and walked over to Brendan "I haven't had a battle like that in a long time. Steven was right about you. You have the potential to become the champion if you battle like that." Roxanne opened the box in her hand "I present to you, the Stone badge." Brendan took the badge and stared at it for a moment.

 _This is the first step._ He thought as he smiled.

"It has been an honor to battle against you!" Brendan bowed and Roxanne giggled.

"No need to bow. I should be thanking you." Roxanne stated "I look forward to hearing about you again."

"Thank you once again!" Brendan said as he began to walk towards the door. Or atleast tried to as he was tackled to the ground "Why do you always do this?" Brendan went red very quickly.

"Congratulations!" May said looking at Brendan. May went red once she realized what she had done. She quickly stood up and helped Brendan up "Sorry, force of habit."

"It's fine, just a few broken bones." Brendan joked as they walked through the door.

"Was that a weight joke?!" May retorted.

"No." Brendan replied quickly "Yesitwas" He said very quickly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." May smiled as she nudged Brendan basically saying "don't do that again".

"Outta the way!" An angry voice called. May and Brendan's heads quickly faced the direction that the voice had come from. It was the Aqua grunt from the forest "Move!"

"Wait!" Another voice called, it was the complete opposite of the first voice, this one sounded scared and weak "Don't take my goods!" A scientist called. It was Scott. He quickly noticed Brendan and May "Y-you two! Y-you were the ones who helped me in the forest! Y-you have to help me again! P-please I-I'm begging you!" Scott pleaded.

"Alright, we'll help you. Just I need to get to the center first." Brendan said but he quickly got an idea "Tailow! Follow that grunt!" The ball snapped open and the flying type followed it's orders "May, follow Tailow, I'll join you once I'm ready." May nodded and followed the small flying type as Brendan sprinted towards the center. The only pokemon who was fit for battle was Ralts since he had been healed when Brendan was having his Gym battle. Brendan gave Nurse Joy Grovyle and Mudkip and quickly ran back to where the grunt had run off too.

* * *

May was following Tailow and was now on route 116. She had followed the Aqua grunt for a good minute or so. Route 115 was surprisingly short - if you are running. May stopped when Tailow stopped.

"Tailow!" The flying type called as it pointed inside of a cave in the sound of a mountain.

"He went in here?" May asked and Tailow nodded.

"You there!" A voice called. May turned around to see who had called over. She saw Mr. Briney "You have to help me! Some man stole my Peeko!"

"Peeko? You mean that Wingull that was with you?" May asked.

"Yes! I beg you! Help her poor soul! She's all I have!" Briney pleaded.

"Of course I will!" May replied with a smile.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Briney said with deep happiness "You be careful though, he looked like a ruffian."

"I will, I'm not alone though, I have my pokemon!" May said as she went inside of the cave as Tailow followed. The gave was mostly pitch black but there was enough light to see. It was a straight tunnel that looked man made "This must be Rusturf Tunnel." May said "Just over this mountain is Verdanturf Town."

"Oh great!" A voice called "It's you. The kid's girlfriend!" The Aqua grunt came from the shadows. May blushed at his comment but quickly shook it off "I'm stuck in here in this damn cave which is blocked off, I grabbed a useless pokemon and now you're here? Where did my life go wrong?!" The grunt said in an angry tone. May grabbed a pokeball from her bag "Is it a battle you want?! Well you're gonna get it!" The grunt said as he released his Poochyena.

"Torchic take the stage!" May said as she released the fire type.

"Poochyena! Bite!" Poochyena ran towards Torchic as it's teeth grew in size.

"Dodge and use ember!" May countered. Torchic dodged the attack and fired spurts of fire at the dark type "Peck!" Torchic launched itself at Poochyena with it's beak growing and glowing in size.

"Dodge and use tackle!" Poochyena dodged the flying type attack and charged into Torchic, knocking it over.

"Torchic! Can you stand?!" May called to her pokemon. After a struggle, Torchic got up and began to glow "This is...". Torchic grew in height. It's body and head began to form together like a pillar and it grew a piece of hair on it's head. It's grew arms with sharp claws. It grew stubby legs.

"Combusken!" It cried and May grew a smile on her face. She was going to analyze her knew pokemon, but now was not the time. Before she could call out an attack, Combusken ran towards the Poochyena and kicked it twice, knocking it out.

"Amazing! That was double kick wasn't it?!" May exclaimed and Combusken nodded "Tailow, go and find Bren." Tailow nodded and flew out of the cave.

"You little...bitch." The grunt said once he returned his Poochyena. He ran towards May, picked her up by the neck, and threw her to a wall "I told you to not meddle with me again! I won't let you live this time!" The grunt was squeezing May's neck. A Ralts was at May's feet.

"Ralts! Teleport!" A voice shouted. The Ralts grabbed onto May's feet and teleported her with it.

"What the-?!" The grunt exclaimed.

"You are under arrest for stealing Devon property and a pokemon and assaulting a child. Anything you say may be put against you." A police officer told the grunt in a stern voice handcuffing him.

* * *

May found herself teleported outside of the tunnel. She opened her eyes and saw Brendan smiling at her and she quickly threw herself a him as her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey hey, what's the matter?" He said noticing the tears in his friend's eyes.

"I-I thought h-he w-was g-gonna..." May said through sobs.

"It's OK now, that guy cannot hurt you anymore! I won't let him! You're safe now." Brendan said returning the hug comforting his friend. May looked up into Brendan's brown caramel eyes as he looked into her blue sapphire ones.

"I love you..." May whispered.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What what?! I flipped a coin to see if I should make this the moment thay confess and, it landed on heads and then it happened. If you don't like it...it's a bit late now! The coin decided it! Stay tuned!**


	11. Dewford Ahoy!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter thirteen of Hoenn Adventures! Thirteen is seen as an unlucky number in some cases but those who read the last chapter will know that it's not unlucky, it's lucky! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I love you..." May whispered.

Brendan stood there, frozen.

 _Did...did she really just say that?!_

"I..I.." Brendan stuttered.

 _Say it dammit!_

"I..l-love you too.."

 _Thank Arceus you said it!_

The two leaned closer to one another slowly, but steadily, their lips met. They stayed connected for about a minute before they had to pull back for air. Both smiled at what they had just done. They had both wanted to say that ever since they laid eyes on each other. Even though May was still teary eyed, she was feeling the polar opposite. She was happy and like Brendan said, safe. They both stared at each other and smiled.

"It's about freaking time!" A voice said causing the two to look in it's direction.

"Wally! H-how l-long h-have y-you been there?" Brendan stuttered.

"Long enough." He smirked "It's about time you two got together, you were just perfect for one another." Brendan and May both went red but stopped when they realized that, he was right. Their kiss had felt right. They each made the other happy, laugh, angry or sad. If one felt an emotion then the other would feel the exact same. They were perfect.

"Guess you're right." May spoke up.

"Anyway, what...happened here?" Wally said looking at the scene.

"Team Aqua happened." Brendan replied and Wally gave a confused look.

"Team Aqua?" Wally thought for a moment "Never heard of them."

"DICK!" The grunt called from the back of the cop car at what Wally said.

"Quiet you!" An officer snarled at the grunt. The trio all laughed a little at that.

"But seriously, what did happen?" Wally asked and Brendan began to explain what had happened on his end first.

"When we got back from my Gym battle, we saw that Aqua guy run away with some Devon Parts and since my Pokemon were tired from the Gym battle, I had May go on her own with Tailow to follow this guy. I went to the center, passed Joy Grovyle and Mudkip and got Ralts. When I was running back here, an officer stopped me and asked if I had seen anything of the incident. I told them that May had followed the guy and I had to go and he followed me here. When I came here I saw..." Brendan looked at May for permission to continue and she nodded "...I saw that Aqua guy hold May to a wall by the neck so I told Ralts to quietly go over to May and use teleport to get her out of his grasp. How the Aqua guy didn't get teleported is another thing." An officer heard Brendan speak and wrote down notes but neither of the trio noticed.

"Probably because Ralts was too weak to carry two people in a teleport so it had to choose one." Wally stated. They looked to Ralts who had collapsed earlier and he slowly nodded. May then explained her side of the story with her battle against the grunt and how Torchic had evolved into Combusken.

"So Treecko and Torchic evolved in the same day huh?" Brendan questioned.

"Do you think...?" May began.

"Shall we see?" Brendan went for his belt for Grovyle's ball but it wasn't there "Oh yeah, he's at the center."

"Can we go back now?" May asked.

"Yeah sure." Brendan agreed "Officer, are we allowed to go or...?"

"Yeah, you can go. We heard your story so you're alright to go." The officer stated "We might send someone to look for you to ask a couple more questions but that's all we need." Brendan nodded and walked back to the center with May holding hands while Wally smiled at the couple. When they got to the center, Brendan told May to go ahead into their room but she didn't want to leave, not for a while. May handed Nurse Joy her pokemon and they waited for her to come back with their pokemon. While they waited, they talked about their travels so far with Wally.

"I've not gotten to challenge the Gym yet. I've literally just walked into town." Wally stated "Any tips you can give would be great..."

"I ain't giving you any tips!" Brendan joked "You're going in there like me - blind. Plus, I'd feel like my rival shouldn't need my help."

"Fine." Wally sighed "Atleast tell me what type it is?"

"Rock." Brendan replied simply.

"Oh that's easy! Rock types have so many weaknesses!" Wally said confidently.

"And Roxanne knows that too. Just because you have the type advantage doesn't mean you've won." Brendan stated "Like how a water type can learn an ice type attack, it covers it's weakness to grass. That's what a battle is: the unexpected."

"I'm glad you've learned that." A voice said making the three look up. It was a hooded figure that made Wally backed away slightly and May hid behind Brendan who barely didn't move. He looked up the figure.

"Hey Steven." He said with a smile at May and Wally's reaction.

"Hello Brendan, May, Wally." Steven replied.

"I thought you were someone else then!" May said coming from her hiding spot.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that!" Wally said.

"Sorry, I've gotta hide my face somehow." Steven stated and Wally and May gave a quizzical look. "Champion...Public...Not a great mix."

"Oh." May and Wally said together.

"Anyway, I just came to congratulate you. On your Gym battle win and your relationship." Steven said nodding his head at Brendan and May's hand holding.

"Thank you." They both said together.

"When did it happen?" Steven asked "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Brendan replied and the couple explained what had happened since they had last seen the champion. May had began to explain from when they saw him in Petalburg but Brendan stopped her telling her that he knew.

"How does he know?" May asked giving a look of confusion.

"Remember that morning that I told you that the guy I was talking to was a good friend?" Brendan asked and May nodded "That was Steven."

"Aww, I'm a good friend." Steven said with a smirk that no one could see.

"Just because you're the champion doesn't mean I can't punch you in the face." Brendan joked and Steven backed down "Anyway..." Brendan explained, with help from May, their journey from Petalburg to Rustboro explaining their encounter with the Raltses (which they sent out to prove), Slaking and the Aqua grunt. Then they told him about what they had done in Rustboro so far. Brendan didn't tell them about May's little problem yesterday.

"Roxanne told me that her battle with you was one of the best she's ever had and your Treecko evolved, did it not?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, he's resting now but he did evolve. May's Torchic did as well." Brendan replied.

 _"Brendan King and May Birch, please report to the Pokemon center's front desk. Thank you."_ The announcement said.

"Speak of the devil." Brendan joked as the couple went to the counter.

"I'm happy to report that your pokemon have made a complete recovery!" Nurse Joy said happily as she handed the two their pokeballs.

"Thank you." They said together.

"It is my job." Joy said as she giggled at her own joke. It was a joke nearly every Joy said. Brendan just rolled his eyes while May did laugh a little at it. Wally said that, like Brendan, he didn't want to have his gym battle immediately so he booked a room in the center for the night. Steven said for Brendan, May and Wally to come over to the Devon Corporation building and so they agreed since they had no other plans. The Devon Corporation building was easily the tallest and most fanciest building in Rustboro City. It had about three floors. Floor one was where the receptionist and waiting area was. Floor two was where the Devon corporation workers did research and designed new products and floor three was the head of Devon Corporation's office - or as a certain blue haired pretty boy calls him...

"...My father..." Steven sighed as he said those last few words.

"Don't speak to me like that Steven!" Mr. Stone joked "You must be Brendan am I correct?"

"Y-yessir." Brendan nodded. Mr. Stone was a man who looked like he would retire in the next one or two years, but he didn't act like it. His hair was in the same style as Steven's only grey and he wore a purple suit over a white polo shirt.

"No need to be shy! I don't bite!" Mr. Stone chucked a little "I heard that Steven sees alot of potential in you! He even said that you could become champion! I hope you do, Steven has held that title for far to-"

"DAD!" Steven roared in pure annoyance. Mr. Stone chuckled again.

"That's great that Steven sees alot in me but he said you wanted something for me to do?" Brendan asked getting on subject.

"Ah yes. I would like you to head to Dewford Island, have you heard of the place?" Mr. Stone asked and Brendan nodded "Since there is a gym there and you're going anyway, I have a favor to ask of you. I would like you to go into Granite cave somewhere north on Dewford Island. I heard that my colleague is there doing research and he says that he has something for me. Would you mind picking it up for me? I would go but, and I don't lie here, Granite Cave scares me and my employees. I could ask Steven but he would be too distracted with the stones." Steven gave a look of death to him "Can you do this? You don't have to return to Rustboro since one of my employees will be there to pick it up."

"Sure, for all your son's done to help I'll do it." Brendan replied.

"Excellent! Oh, and don't think you won't be rewarded for your efforts!" Mr. Stone then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a cardboard box and opened it. There were three devices there. One green, one red and one blue "These are PokeNavs, they allow features like what pokemon are in an area, the DexNav, contact friends, the PlayNav and local news station broadcasting, the BuzzNav. There's one for each of you."

"You don't have to r-"

"I know, but I want to." Mr. Stone chuckled "Anything to help the boy overthrow Steven."

"I swear to Arceus if you say anything of the sort again I will crush you!" Steven retorted in an angry tone which just Mr. Stone laughed away.

"You wouldn't do that to your own father would you Steven?" Mr. Stone asked and Steven just ignored the question causing him to turn back to the three children "Go on, pick one!"

"I'll take green since I picked Treecko." Brendan stated and picked up the green PokeNav clipping it to his belt.

"Guess I'll go red then." May said as she picked up the PokeNav and put it in her fannypack.

"I'll go blue then because I like blue." Wally said taking the blue PokeNav and thinking of an excuse to pick blue. He clipped it to his belt.

"Before you go, you may want to add my number just in case." Mr. Stone stated and the three nodded "Just click on the PlayNav, add number then type this number in." He slid a piece of paper with his number on it "If you ever need me, I'll answer your call."

"I'll give you mine as well." Steven said slipping another piece of paper on the desk "Just in case."

"We have already added your numbers onto our PokeNavs in preparation for this and you each have each other's numbers as well." Mr. Stone stated again "Well, off you go. Mr. Briney should be able to give you a ride to Dewford. I gave him a call." The three nodded and said goodbye to and left the building. They went into the center's cafeteria and ate their dinner with May, still _,_ having an oversized meal. The three talked for a while and Brendan and May agreed to leave tomorrow morning to head back to Briney's cottage and to Dewford. It would take an extra two days but they didn't mind. As long as they were together, they were fine. Wally said that he wanted to explore Rustboro City for a while so he told them to head to Dewford without him. With hesitation, they agreed. Once dinner was finished. Brendan and Wally finally had their battle - a one on one.

"Ready Brendan?" Wally called to the other side of the field.

"Yeah, you?" Brendan replied

"Of course!" Wally replied with enthusiasm.

"On three we both throw out a pokemon, K?" Brendan stated and Wally nodded. They both counted together.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Grovyle! Battle stance!/Kirlia battle phase!" The two trainers called together sending out their strongest. Grovyle stood on one side of the field whilst Kirlia stood on the other. This Kirlia looked alot more friendlier than Dylan's Kirlia, Wally's Kirlia looked more care free while Dylan's Kirlia looked like it would laugh at other's misfortune.

"Who goes first?" Wally asked.

"I'll flip a coin!" May pulled out a coin from her pocket "Heads it's Bren, Tails is Wally." They both nodded in agreement. May flipped the coin and it landed on...

"Tails! I get the first move!" Wally exclaimed.

"I like going second anyway." Brenda shrugged his shoulders.

"Kirlia confusion!" Wally commanded as Kirlia shot out a more powerful form of confusion that Brendan and May were used to due to it's evolved state.

"Dodge then use fury cutter!" Brendan countered. Grovyle dodged the psychic wave and sprinted towards Kirlia, it's blades on it's arms glowing a dark green color.

"Double team!" Wally ordered and Kirlia created multiple copies of itself.

"Use quick attack and hit every clone with fury cutter!" Brendan called. Grovyle swiftly hit every clone gaining boosted speed from the quick attack. Unbeknownst to Wally, fury cutter was getting more and more powerful every time Grovyle hit a clone. This was Brendan's plan. Just as Grovyle was about to hit the real Kirlia Wally made his move.

"Kirlia, teleport!" Kirlia snapped out of existence for a split second and then reappeared behind Grovyle "Disarming voice!"

"Fury cutter!" Brendan countered. Grovyle cut through Kirlia's attack and hit the Emotion pokemon with a full powered fury cutter. Kirlia was thrown back afar and crashed into the ground.

"Kirlia! Can you stand?!" Kirlia tried it's best to stand up but as soon as it did, it fell flat to the ground. It had fainted "Thanks for the effort, you did well." Wally said as he returned Kirlia "How did Grovyle get so much power?!"

"Fury cutter gains power everytime it hits successfully so when you used double team, I took that to my advantage." Brendan explained as Wally's mouth was gaping open but turned to a smirk.

"I should've known! I saw you smile when I had used it, I fell right into your trap!" Wally stated metally slapping himself.

"Actually, I just improvised when you used double team. It just happened to work." Brendan replied making Wally looked at Brendan again and shook his head.

"You're just saying that..." Wally said in disbelief.

"No, really. I was lucky that Grovyle's so fast that it was able to counter that disarming voice. That would've reset fury cutter's power since would have not connected." Brendan replied.

"Oh, ok." Wally replied "Still, impressive that you were able to think on the spot like that."

"Well, as much I don't like to say it, I did have Norman to thank for that." Brendan sighed and shuddered when he said Norman. Then something hit his mind and he went wide eyed "Oh shit."

"What?" May asked.

"We haven't called home in like, days." Brendan replied. May also went wide eyed "Let's call them like now." May nodded and they both ran to the video phone room leaving Wally in the dust. They both walked to the closest phone and rang the Birch household which May had to do since Brendan didn't know it. Who picked it up was not who they expected.

"Hello?" A deep voice said. Brendan's heart stopped and so did May's when the image came onto screen. It was Norman "YOU!"

"Hello father!" Brendan said in a cheery voice and fake smile.

"Don't give me that crap! Where are you?!" Norman retorted in anger.

"Mmmm...Not telling." Brendan teased.

"You're mother is CRYING because of you." Norman said with emphasis on crying. This made Brendan break out of his cocky attitude.

"No, she's crying because of YOU!" Brendan almost shouted pointing at the screen "YOU'RE the one who's been hitting Mom, "Dad"" Brendan said making quotation marks when he said the word Dad.

"Norman, is that Brendan?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yeah it is. Tell him Caroline. Tell him how he's made you cry!" Norman forced his wife onto the phone. It was like he had a metaphorical gun to her head. Caroline said nothing "TELL HIM!"

"Brendan...I...I've..." Caroline began.

"You don't need to say anything Mom. Don't listen to him. I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. I've just forgotten." Brendan said in a sad voice.

"We both have." May added putting an arm on Brendan's shoulder.

"You just forgot about your poor mother?!" Norman said in an angry tone.

"Well you forgot your son for years!" May countered.

"And who do you think you are?!" Norman balled at May.

"Don't you speak to May like that! She's done more that you ever have in just days!" Brendan defended.

"You listen here young man!" Norman angrily said pointing at the screen "If you EVER set foot in this house again. It will be your last."

"Good job I'm not coming home anytime soon then." Brendan countered "You don't even know what I've done on my journey do you?" Norman went quiet.

"Why should I? It's probably failing anyway." Norman retorted.

"Actually, it isn't." Brendan quickly responded "Many great things have happened in my life since I left home. I caught pokemon - even a shiny - made friends, have a love life a-"

"That's enough!" Norman said as he hit the desk with his fist "Release your pokemon and come home! I may be able to forgive you if you do this now."

"No!" Brendan replied instantly "Why in the hell would I listen to you of all people?!"

"Because I'm your father!" Norman replied.

"Because a father ignores his child for the fifteen years he's lived and then when they get to talk tells him to give up on his dream and beats his wife. Sounds like a great father figure!" Brendan said sarcastically making Norman fume with anger "Tell Birch to call me when he gets back." Brendan said before he ended the call. He gave a sigh of relief and tried to calm himself down.

"You OK?" May asked Brendan who still had a little anger in him.

"Yeah, fine just need to let off some steam." Brendan said as he stood up and held out his hand for May. "C'mon, it's late." May nodded and the two walked hand in hand to their room. They got ready for bed and talked for a bit. While Brendan still had a bit of anger inside, he tried to let it calm as he didn't want to release it on May "I'm gonna call it a night, sweet dreams." Brendan said as he yawned and his head hit the pillow but May had other ideas.

"Scoot over." May said. Brendan opened one eye to see May standing over his bed.

"Why?" Brendan asked playfully even though he knew the answer.

"Because I wanna sleep with you. Duh." May said as she giggled went Brendan went wide eyed just before creating a smirk.

"May, we've been a couple for barely a day and you wanna push it that far?" Brendan joked and May stood there for a moment and blushed at what Brendan's joke was about.

"Y-you know w-what I m-mean." May stuttered while she was deep red but Brendan couldn't help but laugh at May's reaction.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Brendan teased making the girl blush even more "C'mon." Brendan moved up May climbed into the same bed as Brendan and snuggled closer to him so her head was on his chest and Brendan wrapped an arm around her. "Night." He said as he kissed the top of her hair.

"Night." May said but it was muffled due to her head being buried. Before long, the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms and the other bed? Never used again...

* * *

 **So that was different to write. I never expected for them to be a couple by chapter thirteen but I think it worked out in the end. There's some events that occur in ORAS that I have to rethink but I really don't mind. Stay tuned!**


	12. Return to the Woods

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter fourteen of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will show Brendan and May beginning the two day walk through Petalburg Forest. What will happen on their return? Who knows?! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early morning and the sun had just fully risen when Brendan woke up. He quickly noticed what he was doing and who he was with: May. He quickly remembered what had happened yesterday: his gym battle, the grunt and the pair's confession. He didn't want to move but he knew he had to but in order to move, he would have to wake May up, much to his dislike.

"May?" Brendan shook May gently to try and wake her "May, wake up." Brendan shook her again "Deep sleeper ey? Alright, I know how to do this." Brendan smirked as he leaned over to May's ear "Breakfast." He whispered and May shot up "Knew it would work."

"What about breakfast?" May said as she looked around the room and quickly noticed that she and Brendan were in the same bed "W-what d-did we do?" May said as she went red.

"Nothing, just slept together." Brendan replied calmly and May's eyes widened "Not like that! Just, cuddled." Brendan waved his arms in defense.

"Oh." May replied as she lay back down.

"C'mon, we need to get moving." Brendan said and May hesitantly nodded. The time was around 7:54am and they needed to get to as fast as they could since it was a two day walk. They got up and headed downstairs for the cafeteria.

"Oh, Brendan?" Nurse Joy asked as they went past the counter.

"Yeah, what's up?" Brendan replied.

"There's a call for you." Nurse Joy pointed to the video phone room. Brendan then remembered his argument with Norman the night earlier "Should I tell them to call later?"

"No, I'll answer it now." Brendan said after a moment of silence "You go, I'll catch up." He said to May.

"Will you be alright?" She replied concerned.

"Yeah, he can't do anything can he?" Brendan smiled and May nodded reluctantly and headed for the cafeteria while Brendan went to the video phone room. He saw the blinking phone and accepted the call, ready for anything "Hello?" Brendan asked as he picked up the phone.

"Brendan! You haven't called in days!" Birch came onto screen startling Brendan.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've just forgotten." Brendan said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment "I tried to phone last night but-"

"Norman was there, I know. We listened to the call history." Birch interrupted "Sorry about that. I was out and Linda was away for the day so we asked if they could watch over the house while we gone."

"It's fine." Brendan replied "The nerve of him though."

"He is pretty angry." Birch replied but soon perked up "I heard that you got a PokeNav from the Devon Corporation?"

"Oh yeah, he gave one to May and Wally as well." Brendan said as he showed his blue PokeNav.

"Can you put your number on there and I'll put yours on?" Birch asked and Brendan nodded. They both added their numbers onto their PokeNavs "Also, you said that you found a shiny pokemon in the call, may I see it?"

"Yeah." Brendan grabbed Ralts' ball from his belt "Say hello Ralts." The ball snapped open and the shiny Ralts appeared. It was startled a bit since it saw someone it didn't recognize and jumped towards Brendan "It's OK, Professor Birch won't harm you. He's a good person." Ralts looked up to Brendan and jumped back onto screen.

"It is! It is a shiny pokemon!" Birch exclaimed and Ralts went red a little.

"May has a Ralts too. Apparently they are lovers. This Ralts was teased for it's coloring and ran away from it's clan in Petalburg Woods and was almost dead when I found it." Brendan explained "This one's a male and May's is female."

"It's a male is it? You do know what that means?" Birch asked.

"Yeah, I can make it into a Gallade right?" Brendan asked and Birch nodded "I mean if that's alright with you Ralts. A male Gardevoir is _pretty_ weird." Brendan joked. Ralts thought for a moment and called out in disgust "Guess you wanna be a Gallade then?" Ralts nodded instantly.

"You also said you had a love life in the call?" Birch asked.

"Y-yeah." Brendan hesitated for a second.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Birch asked in a teasing tone.

"May." Brendan quietly said.

"Who?" Birch asked.

"It's May." Brendan replied in a louder tone "That fine wit-"

"Finally!" Birch exclaimed and Brendan looked at him in shock and confusion "Don't think I didn't see it! You two had feelings for each other since you first met! I was so obvious!" Brendan smirked a bit. He was expecting for Birch to lash out at him.

"I thought you'd be angry." Brendan said.

"Why? If May feels the same then I'm completely fine with it." Birch replied "I couldn't think of a better person to be with my daughter!" Brendan gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Brendan replied.

"Don't thank me, you've made May happier than she's ever been!" Birch explained "How did you two confess?" Birch asked. Brendan then explained the events with the Aqua grunt after Brendan's Gym Battle "Team Aqua? I've never heard of them. You'd better be on your guard." Birch stated.

"I know. But I swear I won't let them lay a finger on May!" Brendan replied and Birch just grinned.

"And that's why your perfect for my daughter. You have to go to Dewford Island right?" Birch quickly asked.

"Yeah, for my Gym battle and to get something from on of Devon's researchers in Granite cave." Brendan replied "It's a two day walk from here to where the boat is but we got through the forest once, we can do it again!"

"I'll see you soon then, call when you need me!" Birch said.

"Thanks Professor, I will." Brendan said before as he ended the call "That's what should've happened last night." Brendan stood up and went over to the cafeteria and got his breakfast and sat down at the table where May was.

"Who was on the phone?" May asked with her mouth full of food.

"Your Dad. I told him basically what's happened since we called him. He heard the conversation with Norman." Brendan stated "I told him everything about the Ralts, Team Aqua and...us as a couple." May looked up to Brendan.

"What...what was his reaction?" May asked.

"He was fine with it." Brendan quickly replied and May gave a sigh of relief "He said that he had been waiting for it since we "first laid eyes on each other"" Brendan chuckled a bit remembering Birch's expression and May giggled, even though she didn't see his reaction, she could picture it. The two talked while they ate and decided that they would head out to Petalburg woods as soon as they were ready. Wally had joined them mid conversation and said that he was staying in Rustboro city for a while because he was visiting a family member and had a Gym Battle.

* * *

When they had finished eating and packed, they handed Nurse Joy the key to their room and headed out towards Petalburg Forest with both sending out their Ralts, Brendan sent out Tailow and May sent out Beautifly. The PokeNav had a map of Petalburg forest so they couldn't get lost even if they tried. They walked for a with their arms linked and talked about what they had heard about what was ahead.

They had walked for two straight hours and decided to have a small break in a nearby clearing. Which quickly turned to lunch due to May's stomach. Brendan pulled out a container that was in his bag showing that he had made some rice balls **(A/N Actual rice balls not donuts)** for the trip. He had made about twenty-five or so due to May's appetite.

"How did you make so many in such a short time?!" May exclaimed when she saw the rice balls.

"Just did, guess since I always used to make them that I just do it naturally now." Brendan shrugged and May didn't have second thoughts about taking one and eating it and Brendan waited for her reaction to it.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed "Why haven't you made these more often?"

"Not had the right ingredients, I would've made some when we were in Petalburg but just couldn't find any rice." Brendan stated as he took a rice ball for his own "It was my mom who taught me how to make these, it's _mostly_ her recipe. So the praise should go to her, not me." May kissed him on the cheek.

"Well it will for now." May smiled as she looked into Brendan's brown, caramel eyes "I'll have to thank her for telling you how to cook, it's made the journey alot more pleaseable." Brendan smiled back and stared into May's blue, sapphire eyes. They leaned closer to each other and their lips met. They held the kiss for about two minutes. Even though this was their second kiss, it felt much better than the first mostly because they both knew what to do. They had to pull back for air soon. They just sat in silence for a while but it wasn't awkward silence - they were enjoying each other's company. May had her arms wrapped around Brendan's arm and her head leaning on his shoulder. It was _**very**_ obvious that they were a couple now. They both sat there for a good five or so minutes the only sound being the flapping of wings or the crunching of twigs and yawns of Slakoth.

"Shall we get moving?" Brendan asked hesitantly even though he didn't want to end the moment, he knew that they had to keep moving.

"Yeah, I guess." May said also hesitantly since she, too, didn't want to break up this moment but also knew that they had to move at some point. They returned their pokemon as they walked for a while with May resting her head on Brendan's shoulder and Brendan putting an arm around May pulling her closer. They walked and talked enjoying each other's presence.

"SLAAAKKING!" An all too familiar roar spread throughout the forest invading the pair's moment.

"Oh no not again!" May squealed.

"Stay quiet! Let's hope that it doesn't notice us again, it's far away so it can't hear us." Brendan whispered and May nodded. They stood in place keeping still doing the same as they did last time this had happened.

"SLAAKING!" The Lazy Pokemon roared again, this time it was closer. Brendan stayed calm whilst May tried to, once again, hold back her screams.

"Make sure that Ralts _**stays**_ in it's ball this time." Brendan joked.

"You're really cracking jokes now?!" May retorted.

"SLLAAAKKIIINNGG!" The normal type roared again even closer and the pair could feel the rumbles of it's steps. Soon enough, it came into view and it had a scar above it's right eye making Brendan recognize it easily.

"No way..." Brendan gasped making May gave a look of confusion but decided that she would ask later.

"SLLLAAAAKKKIIINNGG!" Slaking roared as it charged towards Brendan's direction and it's fist glowed. It ran at great speed heading towards Brendan. Brendan didn't move a muscle even though it was clearly going to hit him.

"Bren!" May called but Brendan didn't reply as the Slaking charged in closer "It can see you! Get outta the way!" May cried. Brendan still didn't move. Slaking was stopped just barely before hitting Brendan as a green barrier protected Brendan from the glowing fist just inches away from his face. Ralts had used Protect.

"Hold it as much as you can Ralts!" Brendan commanded the small Psychic type. The protect was about to break but Ralts still used all of it's strength to hold it back.

He began to glow.

He grew in size as his blue helmet turned into hair. His blue legs extended and grew in length making it look like it had a skirt. His horns on his head went from the middle of his head to the sides. One of his eyes was revealed and under his horns, his hair grew to arms length. The light ended and Ralts had evolved into..

"Kirlia!" He cried as he still pushed back the Slaking's glowing fist. Kirlia took a risk and created another protect not only replacing the breaking protect but this protect glowed blue.

"Hold your ground!" Brendan commanded the Feeling Pokemon and it pushed back the attack from Slaking making it stumble back a few steps "Magical Leaf!" Kirlia used it's mind to call leaves from the nearby trees and flung then at the Slaking. The attack was unavoidable so Slaking was hit dead on "Draining kiss!" Kirlia blew a kiss to Slaking **(A/N Don't ask)** and it hit the already weak Slaking. The kiss began to drain Slaking of it's energy "Stop!" Brendan called seeing that Slaking was weak and walked over to the giant ape. Kirlia stopped the attack as Brendan kneeled down to the heavily panting normal type "You go back to Norman and you tell him not to fuck with me! You got that?" Slaking nodded weakly "I'm sorry I had to do that. I swear it'll all be over soon." Slaking stood up with Brendan's help and slowly headed back to Norman. Brendan gave a sigh of relief and turned around to see May forming tears in her eyes "May..I.." Brendan began before he was pulled into a hug.

"Don't you dare do anything like that again!" May said between sobs "I couldn't stand to lose you!"

"I'm...sorry.." Brendan said returning the hug.

"Kirlia..." Kirlia said also giving a sigh of relief.

"You did good Kirlia, I owe you one." Brendan said as he returned the psychic and fairy type who nodded and gave a smile "I'm sorry if I worried you but I just thought that since Ralts appeared to protect you when Slaking came towards you earlier, my Ralts would do the same." May looked up to him tears still evident in her eyes.

"Just...don't do it again, OK? Or atleast warn me next time." May said as Brendan dried her tears.

"I promise. I won't let anything hurt you." Brendan said cheering up his girlfriend. They both leaned closer to each other and their lips met for a second time today. The kiss felt very similar to their first but it had the same passionate feel as their second. Their lips were connected for only a minute due to them not having enough air in their lungs when they first went to kiss. They both smiled at each other when the kiss broke "Shall we continue?" May nodded in agreement and they began to walk in the same position they were in before the Slaking interrupted.

"Bren, was that Sla-" May began.

"It was Norman's yeah." Brendan interrupted "The first Slaking we saw was just a wild Slaking."

"How could you tell?" May asked.

"Easy. It had a scar above it's right eye. I saw it happen. It's one of the battles that I actually remember." Brendan replied "Slaking was Norman's last pokemon and it was facing a Gallade. Gallade used slash and cut right above Slaking's eye. I guess it still hasn't healed." Brendan explained.

"You just told it to go, I was expecting you to make it faint." May said.

"I couldn't." Brendan said simply "It was forced by Norman to hunt us down."

"So not only is he not caring for his family but his pokemon too." May stated "That's just wrong..." Brendan nodded in agreement.

"I could tell it was hesitant to attack. Slaking is much faster than that despite it's size. Even though I never got close with Slaking, it knew who I was so it probably used it's weakest move." Brendan explained.

"That was mega punch wasn't it?" May asked.

"Yeah, which reminds me." Brendan pulled out Kirlia's pokeball and his Pokedex. May decided to call out her Ralts too. Brendan scanned Kirlia with his pokedex.

 _"Kirlia, the Feeling Pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery."_ Ralts looked at Kirlia in confusion.

"Ralts, this is that same Ralts that you were in love with, he's just a bit...different than when you last saw him." May explained to the confused looking Ralts.

"Ralts?" She asked Kirlia.

"Kirlia." He replied.

"Ralts!" Ralts shouted as she began to glow. Ralts grew most of the same features as her partner but instead of red horns it had pink horns and any blue on her partner was replaced by green on the female Kirlia "Kirlia!" She cried. The male Kirlia was wide eyed.

"How adorable! Kirlia evolved just for it's partner!" May squealed. The two Kirlia embraced each other into a hug "That reminds me, remember what we were going to do with Combusken and Grovyle?" May asked as she grabbed Combusken's ball from her fannypack.

"Oh yeah that." Brendan replied as he grabbed Grovyle's ball from his belt. The two sent out the fire type with the grass type. The pokemon looked at each other in disbelief. They quickly turned their heads with red cheeks "Like trainer like pokemon eh? It's all true now!" Brendan joked.

"Adorable!" May squealed even louder. She squealed so loud that it frightened a couple of wild pokemon "That's just too cute!"

"It sure is..." Brendan said smirking at his starter's embarrassment "Grovyle normally acts calm and collected but this is just weird to see him like that." Grovyle gave Brendan a look of death and created a root under Brendan making him trip **(A/N It used a very low powered mega drain)** "Very funny." Brendan said as he stood up an brushed himself off and Groyvle smirked. Brendan looked up to see that darkness was soon covering the sky "We should probable find a clearing soon. It's getting dark." May nodded and the two carried on walking until they found a clearing. It had begun to rain so they had to find shelter first so they recalled their pokemon to protect them.

"Hey, you two! Over here!" A voice called. The two looked to where the voice had come from and saw it had come from Charlie "Come into my cottage!" Charlie beckoned the two to follow him and they did. They soon reached Charlie's cottage and walked inside. It was a small cottage with two stories. One for a living and dining room and a kitchen. The second story had two bedrooms and a bathroom. The first room that they walked in was the living room. It had browny-beige walls, a blue couch, that looked like it could fit three people, with a wooden coffee table close by. At the side of the couch was a desk with a lamp. The floor was a green carpet which looked like grass. There was a wooden bookshelf in the corner of the room with books about pokemon lifestyles and how to deal with injuries on humans and pokemon.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Charlie." Brendan said once they walked in a settled themselves.

"No problem. I not only protect pokemon but people too." Charlie responded with a smile "I'll have to apologize though, there's only two beds in the house."

"That's fine, me and Brendan can share a bed." May replied almost instantly and Brendan nodded.

"So you're finally a couple?" Charlie smirked "Good for both of you." Brendan and May smiled at the comment.

"I'll cook dinner as thanks." Brendan said as he walked over to the kitchen. Charlie was about to open his mouth to object "I insist."

"Can you even..?" Charlie began.

"He can and he's good!" May said slightly drooling.

"Alright then. I won't complain." Charlie said "How are the two Raltses?"

"They're fine, they just evolved before the rain started. Bren's evolved when he was facing a Slaking and mine evolved when she saw that her partner had evolved." May explained.

"It normally takes a long time for Ralts to evolve. You two must have a strong connection with them." Charlie stated.

"It all came from hard work. They've both got the same amount of strength." May responded "It was quite adorable to see. They do feel quite a strong connection between each other."

* * *

In the kitchen, Brendan was looking through the cupboards to see what he could make. He had called out Grovyle to help. The kitchen had the same colored walls as the living room but had tiled green floor still giving off the feeling of grass. The cupboards were wooden with wooden handles and had two shelves. The counter was a pattern of black, white and grey spots. The stove was white with black buttons and knobs and black pots and pans. There was a draw full of knives and forks and the sink was grey. There was a fridge freezer which was the first thing you would see when you walked through the door. The kitchen itself was in a rectangle shape.

"Grovyle, what do you feel about Combusken?" Brendan asked the gecko which froze and went red at the question "Don't be embarrassed by it." Brendan put a hand on the grass type's shoulder "I was scared too and what would happen but I said it. It's obvious that Combusken feels the same so next time you see her, tell her how you feel." Grovyle nodded.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle said in a determined voice.

"That's the starter I know and love!" Brendan said with a grin "C'mon, let's not keep them waiting! I've got an idea but I'll need an extra pair of hands, think you can help?" Grovyle nodded "Let's do it then!"

* * *

 _1 hour later..._

"Bren?" May groaned in pain while knocking on the kitchen door. "How longer is it gonna take?"

"Almost done! Just another minute!" Brendan's muffled voice said behind the door.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle replied also.

"But I can't wait another minute!" May moaned.

"Unless you want a bad stomach, you'll wait." Brendan teased. May sighed in defeat and sat on the couch.

"He can't be making anything _too_ fancy. There's barely anything in there." Charlie said.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

"It's done!" Brendan called and May perked up.

"Bren, this had better be good!" May called as she walked into the dining room. The dining room was a wooden table with that had a white cloth over it. It had six chairs surrounding it - two on each side and one on each end. The walls were the same browny-beige as the rest of the house. May froze as she saw what was placed on the table. A pie. It was about the same width of a frying pan and the same height as one as well not counting the cover.

"By the look of your face, I can tell that you're going to enjoy it." Brendan said with a smirk. Charlie walked in and he too froze.

"H-how did you make that?" He asked.

"Simple, I used the berries that were lying around in the cupboards." Brendan stated "I was allowed to do that, right?"

"Yeah, it looks great!" Charlie stated while May was still frozen.

"Er..May?" Brendan said trying to get May's attention "You alive?" He wafted his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She said as she came out of her daydreaming.

"Take a seat. Unless...you don't want any?" Brendan teased as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I want some!" May retorted playfully as she sat down an chair. Brendan sliced the pie into quarters then eighths. The pie was beige on the outside but a dark blue color on the inside.

"I made it using mostly oran berries and a little of rawst and yache berries." Brendan stated as he handed a piece to May and Charlie and to himself "With help from Grovyle of course." He said pointing to the grass type "Want a piece assistant chef?" Brendan joked passing a piece to Grovyle which it quickly nodded took the plate. May was the first to take a bite "How is it?" Brendan asked as he sat next to May.

"It's amazing! I haven't had something this good in ages!" May exclaimed and Charlie quickly took a bite of his piece.

"It really is! Are you sure you don't want to be a chef when you're older?" Charlie asked.

"It can't be that good!" Brendan said taking a bite for himself "Wow. Even I didn't think I could've done that." May gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered as she smiled. Brendan smiled back.

"I've lived here for almost two years and I couldn't even think of something this good! How were you able to do this?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Since I just lounged around at home for four years before going on a journey, I asked my mom to teach me how to cook." Brendan began "She taught me how make a pie but for this I just used berries that had the same taste and by your reactions, I can tell that it went well. Only problem is, I would have to be at an actual kitchen to make it."

"Would you mind writing a recipe for me? I could pass it around to other forest rangers." Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Brendan replied.

"You could do it at pokemon centers," May spoke up as she grabbed herself another piece "I'm sure Nurse Joy wouldn't mind you using the kitchen there."

"You're right, I could." Brendan thought for a moment "But I don't just want to use the exact same recipe each time, it can work with pretty much any berry whether be spicy or not." Brendan explained. May reached for a third piece "You're on three pieces already?" Brendan joked.

"I'm a fast eater." May replied simply and Charlie just chuckled at the pair. They talked for the rest of the meal as the rain dropped ferociously outside. A couple of wild pokemon appeared at the door and Charlie gladly allowed them in for shelter.

* * *

After they had finished, Brendan put out bowls for each of his and May's pokemon while Charlie put some out for the wild pokemon that had walked in. While they were eating, Brendan wrote down the recipe for the pie for Charlie but Charlie noticed something about the pokemon food.

"Brendan, don't you use flavored pokemon food?" Charlie asked.

"Why? Can you do that?" Brendan asked surprised.

"Yeah, you just add berries into the mix." Charlie simply replied.

"I've never tried that actually. Could you give me a demo sometime tomorrow?" Brendan asked.

"For that meal, anything." Charlie replied instantly "Speaking of, you two should get to bed if you plan to leave this forest by tomorrow, you'll need the energy."

"OK _Mom_!" Brendan joked as he headed up the stairs causing Charlie to smirk. Brendan walked into the guest bedroom. It was small but it was fine since they would only spend one night here and anything was better than the ground. It had a single bed in the middle and the wall adjacent to the door. Like every other wall in the house, was a browny-beige color. On the bed's left was a desk with a lamp on it. The desk was made of wood and colored brown. There was also a window opposite of the door that showed the outside. The rain had not stopped and wouldn't stop until the next morning and there was a strong wind. Brendan grabbed a change of clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom.

* * *

May was clearing the table and washing the dishes with Combusken in the kitchen. Combusken refused to wash the dishes due to it's fire typing so it was stuck drying the dishes.

"Combusken, what do you feel about Grovyle?" May asked causing the fire and fighting type to go red.

"Combus..." It said in embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Grovyle quite clearly feels the same way." May replied and Combustken looked in confusion "You've not noticed? Arceus you're disillusion." May sighed and Combusken shot a low powered ember at it's trainer "Why do I sm-COMBUSKEN!" May screamed as she dipped her hair into the sink. Combusken was snickering like a high school girl "Oh, you think that's funny do you?! Well take this!" May said as she flicked her wet hands as the fire type. Combusken soon stopped laughing and feared for it's life "Not funny anymore is it?!" May said playfully. The two laughed as they ran around the kitchen.

"Everything alright in there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, just having a bit of fun." May replied getting a cheapshot at Combusken.

"Just checking." Charlie said before he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

After getting the washing up, May also got ready for bed as Brendan called Birch about their day on his PokeNav.

"Hey Professor." Brendan said as soon as Birch picked up.

"Ah Brendan, just the person I was looking for!" Birch replied as Brendan raised an eyebrow "I need to ask you something. You said you were good at cooking correct?" Birch asked and Brendan was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Hell yeah he is! You should've tasted what he cooked today! It was one of the best meals I've had!" May exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"I shall take that as a yes. Anyway, I wanted to ask you Brendan. How do I make dough?" Birch asked and Brendan gave a look of surprise.

"You don't know how to make dough...?" Brendan asked very confused.

"Well, I've never really cooked before. I had always left it to my mother or Linda and while I tried to help I just ended up making mistakes." Birch chuckled at bit at his own failures.

"Well, why don't you ask them?" Brendan asked.

"My mother's out of town and Linda and I held a bet and we weren't allowed to help the other in the kitchen." Birch replied.

"What was the bet?" May asked quickly.

"If I had seen the legendary pokemon Latios." Birch replied and May went wide eyed.

"Latios? What's that?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"It's a legendary Eon pokemon. Look it up in your Pokedex." Birch replied. May pulled out her pokedex and searched up the legendary pokemon.

 _"Latios, the Eon pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Latios has the ability to make others see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech."_

"I'm guessing that you didn't then?" Brendan asked once the Pokedex finished.

"No, it was just a Pelliper..." Birch said before letting out an embarrassed laugh. May facepalmed while Brendan looked up Pelliper.

 _"Pelliper the Water Bird pokemon and the evolved form of Wingull,"_ the Pokedex began _"Pelipper searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokémon dips its large bill in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp."_ Brendan looked at the two pokemon side by side.

"How did you not see the beak?!" Brendan exclaimed.

"It was a view from far away..." Birch replied trying to get a bit of sympathy "Anyway, can you tell me how to make dough?"

"It was part of the deal to not help the loser right?" Brendan asked and Birch nodded already seeing what Brendan was about to say "Then I won't break the rules. Sorry!" Brendan teased.

"But-" Birch began.

"He's right Edward, you got yourself in this mess so you need to get out of it." Linda said in the background and Birch gave a sigh of defeat.

"Anyway, why did you call?" Birch asked in a very sad tone.

"I called because you asked me to. Just explaining what happened today." Brendan stated.

"Oh, well go on then!" Birch said returning to his usual happy attitude.

"We had been walking for about an hour after having lunch-" Brendan began.

"Brendan made rice balls which were really good!" May cut in.

"Thank you May." Brendan said "Anyway, we had walked for an hour and remember when I told you we encountered a Slaking?" Birch nodded "Well we encountered another one but it wasn't the same one. It was Norman's." Birch went wide eyed "I could tell since it had a scar on it's right eye which Norman's has in the exact same spot. We had planned to just stay out of it's line of sight by standing still similar to what we did during the first encounter. We did get noticed this time."

"How did you get out of there?" Birch asked with much curiosity. Brendan opened his mouth to explain but May beat him to it.

"Brendan almost got himself killed!" May exclaimed "The Slaking ran towards him with a mega punch charged. Even though I told him to get out of the way, he didn't move!"

"May ple-"

"He left it up to luck! He hoped that his Ralts would come out of it's ball similar to what mine did when we first encountered a Slaking. Luckily he did and it used protect to hold back the Slaking. He was an idiot!" May exclaimed as Brendan just sighed.

"Is it wrong that I have trust in my pokemon?" Brendan joked and May hit him but not enough for it to actually hurt.

"You could have died!" She exclaimed.

"Anyway, Ralts evolved into Kirlia after it tried to hold back the Slaking. I held it off but didn't faint it. I just told it to go back to Norman. It wasn't it's fault, it was forced to hunt us down." Brendan explained "Then we decided to find a place to rest for the night since by that time it was getting dark, then the rain happened. We were lucky because this guy who we met when we first walked through the forest, Charlie who watches over the forest, allowed us to stay here for the night until the rain stops."

"Brendan made a really good pie! It was easily his best dish yet!" May drooled a little thinking about the pie "It took an hour to make though."

"Really? May I get a recipe?" Linda asked coming onto screen.

"Sure, do you have a piece of paper on hand?" Brendan asked.

"Should be just..." Linda said as she searched the drawers "..got it!" Brendan then gave Linda the ingredients and instructions of the pie which she wrote down. He mentioned that the berries could be interchangeable "Alright, got it! Maybe we'll have to have this is you can't get dinner done!" Linda said pointing at Birch as he just sighed.

"It's been good talking with you Brendan. I'll probably see you when you go to Slateport." Birch stated.

"Why are you going to Slateport?" May asked.

"To see your contest, that's why!" Birch replied "We couldn't make it to your first but we'll be there for your second."

"That's great!" May said in as much enthusiasm.

"Anyway, you two should be getting to bed soon, it's late. G'night!" Linda said.

"You too." Brendan and May both said as they ended the transmission.

"Did you really have to explain about the whole "I almost died" incident?" Brendan asked "I already told you that I wouldn't do any of the sort again."

"I know but, just you were so close to being gone that-" May began but Brendan pulled her into a hug.

"I'll never leave you again, OK?" Brendan said in a reassuring voice before kissing her forehead. May nodded trying to smile "Let's get to bed, got alot of walking tomorrow." May nodded again and got into bed with Brendan who put his arm around May. May soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Four words. This. Chapter. Was. Long. And it took nearly two hours to write! Though not alot happened besides the two Kirlia's evolutions it got Brendan and May closer as a couple, somewhat. I would also like to thank Defender31415 for the idea that the Slaking could have been Norman's. I can't believe that I never thought of that idea. Stay tuned!**


	13. Dewford, Island of Fight!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter fifteen of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will see Brendan and May get out of Petalburg forest and into Dewford Town! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan and May had just said goodbye to Charlie and registered him on their PokeNavs in case they needed any help with injuries. They had walked for about five minutes with their arms linked as they talked when the two Kirlia popped out of their balls.

"Kirlia!" They both said pointing in a direction.

"What's up with them two?" May asked.

"Kirlia!" The male Kirlia tried to drag it's trainer.

"I think they want us to follow them." Brendan answered and the two Kirlia nodded "Lead the way then." Brendan and May followed behind the two Kirlia wondering where they would be headed. They had walked for a good ten or so minutes when they came to a cave entrance at the back of the woods "What's in there?"

"Is this where you two come from?" May asked the Kirlia and they nodded in unison and lead the two trainers inside.

"Kirlia!" The female Kirlia called while the male looked a bit sad to be returning. Brendan put a hand on it's fragile shoulder.

"I know you don't like this place but just ignore those who teased you. You're stronger than them now." Brendan comforted the psychic/fairy type and Kirlia raised it's head from the ground and looked alot happier "That's better." They soon entered a large, hall like room. There were lots of Ralts and Kirlia walking around. The Ralts looked like the clan's children while the Kirlia looked like the parents.

"There's just so many," May said in awe "we'd better not lose these two."

"We won't, Kirlia's a shiny so it should be easy to find plus..." Brendan stated looking at the two Kirlia and the male had his arm around his partner's shoulder so they were close together.

"Guess you're right." May giggled. They kept on walking until they entered another room. This room looked smaller than the room they were just in but it looked alot more fancy. Almost like a throne room. It had blue walls instead of the grey walls in the hall-like area and it had a carpet of some sort leading to a chair.

"Gardevoir!" A serene voice called. The two looked in the direction of the voice to see one of Kirlia's evolved forms, Gardevoir sitting in a chair with a Kirlia beside it.

"Kirlia." The two Kirlia bowed before the Gardevoir.

"Garde." Gardevoir said. Gardevoir had green hair that was shorter than Kirlia's and it showed both of it's eyes. It looked like it wore a dress making it's legs hidden. It's horns have been moved to it's chest "Garde?" Gardevoir said pointing to Brendan and May.

"Kirlia kir lia." The female kirlia replied and Gardevoir nodded. She then walked over to the four.

"Gardevoir gard." Gardevoir said sticking her hand out.

"I'm Brendan and this is May." Brendan said and shook the Gardevoir's hand and so did May "I'm guessing that you're this clan's leader?"

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir nodded "Gardevoir garde gard." Gardevoir said as it pointed towards the two Kirlia.

"I really wish I knew what they were saying." May groaned. Brendan then pulled out his PokeNav "What're you doing?"

"I remember saying something about him making an update on here that translates pokemon speech but cannot remember where." Brendan explained looking at all of the apps on the PokeNav.

"When did he say that?" May asked completely confused.

"He sent a message, did you not get it?" Brendan replied and May shook her head "Ah, here it is! Gardevoir mind if I scan you for a second?" Gardevoir nodded and Brendan held the PokeNav up to Gardevoir "Say something."

"Somevoir!" Gardevoir giggled at it's joke.

"It half worked." May stated.

"No, I just felt like saying voir." Gardevoir spoke full English making Brendan and May went wide eyed.

"I didn't expect it to work. This will come in handy!" Brendan said.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after these two Kirlia." Gardevoir said pointing to the two Kirlia.

"It's been our pleasure. We've enjoyed having them around." May replied.

"I'm surprised that they both evolved so quickly. Normally it takes years for Ralts in this clan to mature enough to evolve." Gardevoir explained and then turned to the male Kirlia "Kirlia, what is your path of evolution? A Gallade or a Gardevoir?"

"Gallade, mistress." Kirlia replied instantly "No offense but, a male Gardevoir is just...strange." Gardevoir giggled.

"None taken my child." Gardevoir replied then turned to Brendan. "You are fine with this decision?"

"If that's what Kirlia wants then I'm fine with it." Brendan replied. Gardevoir nodded and turned to the Kirlia that was beside her throne.

"Would you mind finding a Dawn Stone for this Kirlia and it's trainer?" Gardevoir asked the Kirlia.

"Of course, mistress." Kirlia then walked out of the room and followed it's orders. Gardevoir turned back to the four.

"Now tell me, how did you meet these two?" Gardevoir asked Brendan and May who explained their meeting with the two pokemon when they were heading through Petalburg Woods the first time "If you would like, I can help you reach this place you call "Dewford Island.""

"You can?" Brendan and May said in unison.

"Not fully, but yes. I can take you to the exit of the forest if you would like?" Gardevoir stated.

"But mistress," The female Kirlia spoke up "that would leave you weak for days!"

"I shall be fine. The clan is under full protection and hasn't been attacked once." Gardevoir stated calmly.

"But what abou-"

"He shall not bother me!" Gardevour said slightly angry."Sorry. Got a little fustrated there."

"What was Kirlia going to say?" May asked and Gardevoir gave a sigh.

"There has been one who has been trying to make me fall for him. He is a Gallade, the strongest warrior in the clan. He has good fighting skills yes, but he cannot have the throne. He does not have pure intentions." Gardevoir explained.

"So he wants to rule alongside you?" Brendan asked.

"Yes but like I said, he wishes to only bring the clan down." Gardevoir replied.

"Then why have him as a top warrior if he has evil intentions?" May asked.

"Because he is the only Gallade in this clan and there must always be a top warrior and it must be a Gallade." Gardevoir replied "Plus, the clan sees Gallade as their hero so if he were to be banished, I, too, would be banished from the throne and it would be given to Gallade."

"Can't you do anything about it?" Brendan asked and Gardevoir shook her head sadly.

"No but let us not dawdle on such depressing matters. This is a celebration for Kirlia as it shall evolve into a Gallade!" Gardevoir said trying to brighten to mood and as if right on cue, the Kirlia who walked out before returned with a small box in it's hands "Thank you Kirlia, you may rest." Gardevoir said as it took the box from the Kirlia. Kirlia bowed and stepped out of the room again. Gardevoir opened the box and revealed a light blue, tinted green, sparkly stone "Young one, you have been deemed more than worthy of being able to evolve into a Gallade. You will become more stronger in the Attack stat. You may touch the stone when you are ready."

"Thank you mistress, I shall not fail you!" Kirlia said as it touched the stone. Kirlia began to glow. Kirlia grew in size just above the size of Gardevoir. He grew a grey fin on his head and his horns moved down to his chest and back. His hair returned to a helmet shape just overshadowing his eyes. His face grew pointy ends. His legs turned white and more flexible. His arms became blue blades. In short, it became a badass "HAIIYA!" Gallade wailed as it swung it's arms. Brendan pulled out his pokedex.

 _"Gallade the Blade pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Kirlia,"_ the Pokedex began, _"A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. This pokemon has learned how to use the moves Psycho Cut and Close Combat. This pokemon can also mega evolve."_

"Amazing..." Brendan said in awe of his new pokemon.

"Gallade, you have lost your fairy typing but it has been replaced by your fighting typing. You are now a psychic and fighting type." Gardevoir stated giving a smile before turning to Brendan and May "Before you go, I have something for each of you." Gardevoir reached out to a box on a desk beside her and opened it revealing four stones - two big and two small "These stones allow for your pokemon to mega evolve. These two here is the Galladite, if you have a mega bracelet and this is equipped to your Gallade then it can mega evolve." Gardevoir said pointing to a stone that had a dark green symbol that looks like a flame with a red stripe down in surrounded in white "And these two allow you to mega evolve Kirlia once it evolves into a Gardevoir, if you have a mega bracelet and your pokemon is equipped with this stone, you too can mega evolve." Gardevoir said pointing at a stone that had a green symbol that looked like a flame with a pink stripe going down it surrounded by a greyish white background "But, I must warn you. You can only access mega evolution if you have a strong bond between you and your pokemon. The smaller stone is for your mega bracelet whilst the bigger stone is for your pokemon to hold."

"You're too kind.." Brendan replied.

"Nonsense. I'm simply thanking you for giving two of my residents a caring home." Gardevoir replied.

"If you insist." May said as they both took the two stones for each of their pokemon "How do we equip them to our pokemon?"

"I was just about to get to that." Gardevoir giggled "I will give you these necklaces." Gardevoir said as she opened yet another box that contained two necklaces. "You simply put these around your pokemon's necks with the mega stone in the socket and then if you have a mega bracelet, simply touch the stone on the bracelet and your pokemon shall mega evolve." Gardevoir explained "May, I would wait until Kirlia evolves into a Gardevoir to equip the necklace." May nodded. Brendan took the necklace from the box and equipped the Galladite into the socket. Both necklaces were made of pure silver and the design of the necklace where the mega stone was held was in the shape of Gallade's head where as the necklace for Gardevoir was in the shape of Gardevoir's head. Brendan picked up the necklace and put it around Gallade's neck.

"This is great and all but, we don't have mega bracelets." May stated.

"I heard that the champion of this region you call "Hoenn" is the one who gives trainers like you the mega bracelets. If you were simply to ask him and show him that you are owners of mega stones, he should give you mega bracelets." Gardevoir replied.

"Steven's sure to give us mega bracelets. Just need to bump into him." Brendan joked.

"This just wants me to become a Gardevoir even more!" Kirlia exclaimed "May, would you mind training me more? I can tell that I'm close to evolution!"

"Of course Kirlia, I feel the same!" May replied.

"Is it still weird that pokemon are talking English or is it just me?" Brendan asked as Gardevoir giggled.

"Let us keep in contact. You must tell me how these two are coping." Gardevoir asked and Brendan nodded "I shall begin to teleport you out of these forest then shall?"

"Go ahead but if that Gallade gets dangerous, don't be afraid to call for us to help, it's the least we could do." Brendan said and May nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. It would be easier if you could return your pokemon just for now and stand close to each other." Gardevoir stated. Brendan and May recalled Gallade and Kirlia and stood side by side holding hands "Ready for teleportation?"

"As soon as you are." May replied. Gardevoir nodded and it's eyes shone bright blue for a moment and it snapped it's fingers making the pair disappear and then reappear just outside 's hut.

 _"Good luck trainers!"_ Gardevoir said in a telepathic message.

"What the-?!" A disbelief voice said "How did-? I swear I'm going insane." Brendan and May turned around to see the source of the voice and it was Mr. Briney "Oh! It's you two! Stone contacted me to give you a ride to Dewford. He said that you'd be here until tonight though."

"Let's just say we had some help." Brendan replied.

"It don't matter, you two ready?" Briney asked and Brendan and May nodded "Well, hop on board! She might not look like much but she's up and running!" Briney said pointing to a small fishing boat but it looked like it was kept in good shape. It was white with black windows. stood at the back manning the boat while Brendan and May sat on the seats at the front of the boat "Peeko! We're settin' sail lass!" Briney called to his pokemon who quickly came flying over and perched itself on to the boat. The boat ride was to be an hour long so they were to get to Dewford before it gets dark. The couple had talked for a bit and decided that they would do Mr. Stone's favor tomorrow morning before Brendan's Gym battle as they didn't want to keep him waiting. May had slept through most of the ride but Brendan couldn't no matter how much he tried so he eventually gave up and enjoyed the serene sounds of the ocean...and the occasional Wingull or Pellipper that ruined the serene moment. When Brendan looked at the ocean, there was only one thing that he thought about.

 _The ocean is the same color of May's eyes: Must be why I get lost in them._ Brendan thought as he joked making himself chuckle out of nowhere leaving a very confused Mr. Briney to wonder what had made him laugh.

"Bren, why are you laughing?" May asked in a groggy voice as she opened her eyes.

"Just thought of a joke." He replied simply.

"What was the joke?" May asked curiously.

""The ocean's the same color of May's eyes: Must be why I get lost in them."" Brendan said retelling his joke. May giggled a bit at it but went mostly red "We're a couple now yet you still go red when I complement you?" Brendan teased.

"On one's like that, yeah." May replied defending herself.

"Dewford ahoy!" Briney called as Dewford Island came into view. It was a small island with a small town at it's shore with a handful of houses, a pokemon center and the Gym "We'll be arrivin' in about five minutes!"

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

"We've struck land!" Briney said once they docked at Dewford's port. Brendan and May got off the ship and thanked Briney for giving them a ride "Aye, no need to thank me. You're the one who saved my dear Peeko's life. She and I am in your debt." Brendan and May said their goodbyes and headed to the pokemon center where they handed their pokemon over to Nurse Joy and booked a room with either a single or double bed, Nurse Joy said that there was a room with a double and they accepted the offer. The room was room 132. They thanked Nurse Joy and headed for their room to rest a bit. Brendan said he'd knock on the Gym to tell the Leader that he wanted a match sometime tomorrow and May would start to train Kirlia to not only get it closer to evolving but to tighten their bond if they are able to access mega evolution. They both walked into the main part of the center where, after a quick kiss, May went to the battlefields to begin her training and Brendan headed towards the Gym. The Gym was easy to find since it looked drastically different from the rest of the houses and had the Gym symbol which was a red and white pokeball but the bottom right of the ball had two pointy bits. Brendan knocked on the door hoping that he would get an answer.

"Yo, dude, you lookin' for the Gym Leader?" A voice said causing Brendan to turn around to see a man wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with orange patterns on the sleeves and around the neck, black gloves with an orange line across his knuckles, light blue shorts and black shoes with orange all across the bottom, an orange stripe going over the shoe and orange dots showing where his toenails were. He had light blue spiky hair the same color of his shorts and orange glasses above his blue eyes. His skin had a slight tan and he was slightly buff.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Brendan asked.

"Sure do, you're lookin' at him! Name's Brawly." The man stuck out his hand for Brendan to shake.

"I'm Brendan and I'd like a challenge!" Brendan said as he returned the handshake.

"And I accept that challenge! But, can it wait until tomorrow? Don't know if you've noticed, but it's gettin' late bro." Brawly asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Any time after twelve's good for me." Brendan replied.

"It'll be at 3:20pm then. I like to hit the afternoon waves before taking on challengers." Brawly stated.

"I can tell from you're accent." Brendan chuckled while Brawly just gave a confused look "Yeah, 3:20pm's fine for me."

"I'll see you then little dude!" Brawly said as he rubbed the top of Brendan's hair under his hat as he walked past "What did that little bro mean by my accent?" Brawly questioned to himself as he walked into the Gym. Brendan just laughed a bit and walked back to the center to join May in her training.

* * *

"Combusken double kick! Kirlia! Magical leaf!" May called as Combusken ran towards Kirlia readying it's legs and Kirlia summoned leaves which had a mystical aura around them and threw them at Combusken "Combusken ember to destroy the leaves!" Combusken opened it's mouth and sent out spurts of fire towards the leaves destroying every single last one of them as it still ran towards Kirlia "Kirlia dodge with teleport!" Kirlia snapped out of existence for just a second before coming back right behind Combusken "Confusion!" Kirlia let out a weak psychic wave which Combusken had no chance of dodging. The psychic wave hit it's target doing super effective damage throwing the Young Fowl pokemon far, making it faint "You did your best Combusken, return! Kirlia fantastic job!"

"Kirlia!" She replied.

"Kirlia's gotten stronger if it could take out Combusken in one shot like that." Brendan said as he sat on the bench outside the center.

"What did the gym leader say?" May asked.

"He said that we could battle tomorrow at around 3:20pm. That should give us enough time to go into Granite cave and back and still have a bit more time. He had a really strong surfer accent."

"Actually, dude. I need to rearrange that." Brawly said as he walked out to the battlefield.

"Why?" Brendan asked.

"I just learned that a super mega awesome wave that only comes around here is gonna appear and I really wanna ride it! It only comes around here every so often and I'm really looking forward to it! Can we have it the day after tomorrow?" Brawly pleaded.

"Yeah sure, I understand. It'll give me more time to train too." Brendan replied.

"Thanks little dude! To make it up to you, I'll give you a little hint to the next Gym dude in Mauville City." Brawly proposed.

"I'm all ears." Brendan replied.

"It's a dude named Watson and he uses electric types so I'd get a ground type." Brawly stated.

"Alright, see you at the battle!" Brendan smiled.

"I'm lookin' forward to it dude!" Brawly said as he walked back into the center. Brendan turned to May.

"See what I meant by his accent?" Brendan joked.

"Yeah, surfer's really do sound like that!" May giggled "What type is he, water?"

"No, fighting. I'll be using Tailow and Gallade but I'm not sure about the third Gym. I don't have a ground type." Brendan stated.

"Mudkip becomes a half ground type once it evolves." May replied causing Brendan to shoot up.

"That's what I'll do then! Thanks May!" Brendan said as he gave May a peck on the lips.

"Get back here!" May pulled Brendan back for a proper kiss and wrapped her arm around Brendan's neck slightly running a hand in through his hair. Brendan was surprised at first but soon got into it and put his hands on her waist. They stayed like that for a minute or so acting like they were the only two in the world and not hearing a young boy go "Ewwww!" or another saying "Get a room!". They both pulled back and smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're feisty aren't you?" Brendan joked.

"Well maybe I am, got a problem with that?" May replied.

"No, not at all."

"Kirlia!" Kirlia exclaimed causing the two to look at the small psychic and fairy type "Kirl Kirlia a!"

"We can't understand you Kirlia." May replied.

"Kir.." Kirlia sighed.

"Guess it wants to train some more." May giggled as she, hesitantly, let her grip loose on Brendan and went over to Kirlia to train more.

"I love that girl." Brendan said to himself as he turned around and begun to train his pokemon himself. While May's main priority was to train Kirlia, she wrote notes down of possible combinations for the Slateport contest since it was the next town after Dewford. She had help from Beautifly and Combusken too. Brendan focused mainly on Tailow and a little on Gallade since Gallade was fully evolved, he didn't think that it would need much training since it was already so strong. He had Mudkip come in and help training too when either Gallade or Tailow got too tired.

After about forty-five minutes, the pair decided to go and get dinner. Brendan was reminded about using the center's kitchen to create one of his great dishes again but said that he'd do it tomorrow since he was too tired right now and May reluctantly understood. They both got their servings with May's being more than average, again. They talked for a while mostly about what had happened in training. May said that Beautifly had leaned how to use mega drain and air cutter and Brendan said that Gallade had learned slash and fury cutter and Tailow learned aerial ace. After they had finished eating, they decided to have a friendly battle before going to bed.

"Ready?" May called from her side of the field and Brendan nodded "On three, we release our pokemon."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Mudkip! Battle stance!/Kirlia, take the stage!" They both called. Mudkip appeared on Brendan's side of the field while Kirlia was on May's side.

"Who goes first first?" Brendan asked.

"Flip a coin?" May replied and Brendan nodded. May pulled out a coin from her pocket "Heads it's you, Tails it's me." May said before she flipped the coin "Heads!

"Alright then. Mudkip, water gun!" Brendan commanded as Mudkip shot a barrel of water at Kirlia at great speed.

"Dodge and use Magical leaf!" May countered as Kirlia jumped out of the way of the water and summoned leaves surrounded by a psychic aura and flung the leaves into the water type's direction.

"Bide!" Mudkip stood still and took on the super effective attack and stored it's energy.

"Magical leaf, again!" Kirlia summoned more leaves that were surrounded by a psychic aura and launched them at Mudkip. Mudkip wasn't able to move due to the effects of bide. Mudkip was hit by yet another super effective move but it was time to unleash that stored energy.

"Let it all out Mudkip!" Mudkip created a white beam in it's mouth that would do double the attack damage that the two magical leaves did. He launched the beam straight at Kirlia.

"Protect!" Brendan's eyes widened as Kirlia created a green barrier around itself as the white beam was deflected "Magical leaf, one more time!" Brendan knew this was over but he had to try.

"Before it charges up, earth power!" Mudkip slammed the floor with it's foot and created a miniature earthquake under Kirlia knocking it off balance "You may have stopped my plan but I won't go down that easy!"

"Never expected you to! Kirlia draining kiss!" Kirlia blew a kiss towards Mudkip.

"Slap it away with mud slap!" Mudkip's paw began to glow brown and he ran up to the oncoming kiss and jumped up and smacked it away "Water gun!" Mudkip quickly opened it's mouth and shot a barrel of water at close range making it almost impossible to dodge.

"Dodge with teleport!" Kirlia snapped out of existance and then back into existance behind Mudkip "Magical leaf!" Kirlia summoned leaves and launched them at Mudkip who was unable to dodge.

"Mudkip!" Brendan cried as smoke hit the battlefield. They both waited in anticipation to see what the results were. A blinding light appeared from the smoke "C-could that be-" The light escaped and so did the smoke showing not a Mudkip, but a Marshstomp holding up a green barrier of it's own panting heavily. Marshtomp looked alot like it's previous evolution only differences being that it was now stood on two legs, it had grown a shark-like fin on top of it's head and two rounded fins on the back of it's legs. It also had a orange spot on it's stomach.

"Marshstomp!" It cried when it deflected the attack. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to analyze his new pokemon.

 _"Marshstomp the Mudfish pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. This pokemon has learned the moves Mud shot and Protect."_

"Amazing!" Brendan exclaimed "Well done Marshstomp!"

"Marsh!" It replied flexing it's muscles which Brendan just sighed at.

"Maybe you should've stayed on all fours." He joked shaking his head in shame "Let's end this, mud shot!" Marshstomp created small mud balls in it's hands and shot them at Kirlia.

"Double team!" Kirlia created multiple copies of itself to dodge the barrage of mud balls.

"Hit all of them!" Marshstomp created mud ball after mud ball and fired one at every clone.

"Magical leaf!" Kirlia summoned leaves and flung them at Marshstomp, if this hit, the battle would end.

"Protect!" Brendan called.

"Marsh?" Marshstomp gave a look of confusion at Brendan.

"This isn't a time for joking Marshstomp, protect quick!"

"Marsh marsh!" It exclaimed "Ma-MARSH!" Those were the last words Marshstomp said before it was hit by the four times super effective move. Marshstomp had fainted.

"YAY!" May exclaimed as she jumped into the air. Brendan ran over the Marshstomp.

"Marshstomp, what happened just now? Why didn't you use protect?" Brendan asked.

"Marsh, marsh!" Marshstomp replied.

"Hang on." Brendan said as he pulled up the app that translates pokemon speech and scanned Marshstomp. "Now speak."

"I didn't know how I used protect!" Marshstomp replied.

"But you did when you evolved, did you just forget?" Brendan asked.

"I-I don't know.." Marshstomp facepalmed. "Sorry, Brendan."

"It's fine, just something to work on, you did well though." Brendan said as he returned Marshstomp "Good battle May."

"Yeah, sorry you lost." May replied.

"Don't be, you did well too. Especially how you saw what I was doing with bide, it would've ended there if Mudkip didn't use earth power so quickly." Brendan explained "Just I've never heard of that how a pokemon uses a move and then instantly forgets how they used it."

"It's rare but it does happen." May stated "Shall we call it a night?" May said as she returned Kirlia.

"Yeah, let's hand our pokemon to Nurse Joy first though." Brendan replied and May nodded. They gave Nurse Joy their pokemon keeping one just in case. Brendan kept Grovyle and May kept Combusken. They entered their room with the double bed. It was smaller than the rooms they were used to due to their being only one bed. there was a TV at the right side of the room on top of a drawer and the bathroom was next to that. May went into the bathroom first while Brendan flicked through the channels. He didn't find anything interesting apart from the news.

 _"Police reports say that the incident with Team Aqua have been sorted and the man who committed the crime didn't say anything about their leader. The man was sentenced to ten years in prison for theft, kidnapping a pokemon and almost ending the life of a teenage girl, that is until her boyfriend saved her! The girl was recognized to be May Birch, daughter of the region's own Professor Birch and the boy was Brendan King, son of the Petalburg Gym leader, Norman. We will keep an eye out for these two as they travel Hoenn on their pokemon journey. Gym leader Brawly of Dewford town says he spotted the two at the pokemon center and he is scheduled to have a Gym battle in two days time."_ The news anchor said.

"Oh dammit." Brendan said as lay down on the bed "Just what I need, an audience." May then walked out of the bathroom and noticed Brendan's discomfort.

"What's wrong Bren?" She asked sitting next to him in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, just that we were recognized at the event of that Aqua grunt, people know that we're a couple and they know where we are!" Brendan explained "Thanks society!"

"Oh. That is pretty bad." May replied "Wait a minute, how come I was never recognized at the contest then?"

"Probably didn't make the connection since they were too focused on the appeals or battles." Brendan replied.

"Guess that makes sense." May said "We'll deal with it tomorrow, for now let's just rest." May said trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright." Brendan replied as he headed the the bathroom to get himself ready for bed and after ten minutes he walked out again. He was about to get into bed but there was a knock at the door "Oh Arceus. I knew this would happen."

"It's me, Nurse Joy." The voice said, it was definitely feminine.

"Clearly." Brendan replied.

"No, it is. Trust me." The voice said again. Brendan looked at May who nodded.

"Fine, but if it's not then it's not my fault if you get a broken nose." Brendan said as he walked towards the door. He opened it slightly and it was Nurse Joy so he opened it wider "Sorry about that just the news broadcast and everything. We thought you were a fan."

"Oh, you saw it?" Nurse Joy asked and Brendan nodded "I just came to warn you about it but seems you're a step ahead of me just like your father." Brendan shuddered at the word "father".

"Well, it's the thought that counts, right?" Brendan replied putting on a fake smile.

"Sweet dreams." Nurse Joy said as she walked away.

"Night to you too." Brendan replied before he locked the door and gave a sigh of relief "That could have gone worse." He said as he climbed into bed and lay down next to May and quickly put an arm around her.

"Bren, won't Norman know where you are now?" May asked and Brendan froze.

"I-I never thought of that." Brendan replied.

"Let's just hope that he didn't see the broadcast." May said trying to comfort Brendan.

"No, he did. He always used to watch the news once he got home." Brendan stated. May turned over to face him.

"We'll be OK, right?" May asked.

"Of course we will, I won't let them lay a finger on you no matter who they are and whatever their age is." Brendan said comforting May.

"Thank you Bren, I love you." May said as she rested her head on Brendan's chest "Good night."

"I love you too." Brendan replied as he kissed the top of May's head "Good night." Silence soon hit the room as the pair fell asleep in each other's care fast.

* * *

 **Another chapter that wasn't as long as the last but opened up some new storylines for the future. Stay tuned!**


	14. Caver Danger!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter sixteen of Hoenn adventures! This chapter will not have Brendan's gym battle but next chapter will! This chapter shows the pair going to Granite Cave doing 's request. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan and May had decided to get up early so that, if there was any people who had come to Dewford, they could get to Granite Cave easily. They had heard that Granite Cave was a maze full with gems and different types of rocks. Also Zubats. Brendan got up at 5:34am while it took May an extra half hour to lift her head from the pillow. They had a quick breakfast where Brendan had to drag May away so she didn't get to have seconds. They quickly headed to the northern part of the island where there was a hole in the side of a small raised part of the ground. A sign on the outside of it stated that it was indeed Granite Cave. They were told to go into the deepest part of the cave in a room where there was a mysterious painting of the two legendary pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre, was on the wall.

Granite cave was like any usual cave except every so often there was a glimmer of a gem or a rock that looked a different shade of grey or brown from the rest. What they heard was correct – the cave WAS a maze. They were lucky that the PokeNav had a map of the place of each floor **(A/N like what the dungeon map shows in The Legend of Zelda just without the chests (obviously)).** A group of Zubat flew by the pair startling May.

"W-what are those?!" She exclaimed looking at the Bat pokemon. Zubat had a small blue body with equally small wings that were also blue but pink underneath. It had it's mouth wide open showing four small, white teeth and small blue ears that were pink on the inside. It had two tail-like things behind it. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to examine the pokemon while May hid behind him.

" _Zubat, the Bat pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down."_

"Cool…" Brendan said in awe.

"Not cool! Creepy!" May countered instantly while Brendan smirked at May's fright to the small Bat pokemon.

"Those Zubat are more scared of you than you are of them." He chuckled and May still looked at the now hanging upside down Bat pokemon who looked like they were hiding.

"I g-guess you're right." May said as she stood up properly "Let's just get this over with." She said as she headed in any direction she could see taking a left and Brendan took a right.

"Maybe you should use a map if you don't want to get lost." Brendan joked and May looked around to see Brendan walking the opposite way from her as she quickly ran over to his side.

"Why'd you just leave me like that?!" She exclaimed as she caught up.

"I knew you'd realize sooner or later that you were going the wrong way. I wouldn't have walked off without finding you." Brendan replied as they took a right "This damn cave goes on forever. Who would want to do research out here?"

"I wouldn't." May replied simply "This place is just too dark for my liking and it has creepy inhabitants." May shuddered a bit when she thought of the sound of fluttering Zubat wings. They kept on walking heading deeper into the ground. They saw pokemon like Mawile, Aron and Sableye, which they both scanned with their Pokedexes.

" _Mawile, the Deceiver pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws. This pokemon is capable of Mega Evolution."_

" _Aron, the Iron Armor pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon. This Pokémon's final evolution is capable of Mega Evolution."_

" _Sableye, the Darkness pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokémon's body surface. This pokemon is capable of Mega Evolution."_

"Three pokemon who can Mega Evolve all in one place." Brendan stated "Interesting."

"You have to find the stones first though." May replied. "I doubt they'd be easy to find."

"Maybe they're all in this cave?" Brendan asked quickly looking all around the walls for a stone that looked like Gallade's or Gardevoir's.

"You keep your eyes on the map!" May playfully exclaimed as Brendan put his eyes on the map thought not without a few look arounds for the stones he "thought" would be in this place. They carried on walking until they had finally reached their destination: The room with the painting. The painting showed Groudon and Kyogre but they looked different from what either of them were used to. They looked like they had tribal markings on them. The two legendary tyrants were clearly battling it out **(A/N It's the same painting as the one in ORAS just merged together so Groudon is on the right and Kyogre is on the left.)** "It's amazing!" May said in awe at the painting.

"Yeah, but don't they look a bit…different?" Brendan asked pointing out the markings on the tyrant's bodies "Those markings are new."

"That is Primal Reversion." A voice replied startling the couple. Steven walked out from the shadows "That is what Groudon and Kyogre used to look like in ancient times before they were sealed away."

"Primal-" Brendan began but was quickly cut off.

"Don't scare us like that!" May exclaimed to the now fully exposed champion "Especially in this creepy of a place!"

"Creepy?" Steven said giving a quizzical look "This place is my paradise!" Both Brendan and May then gave confused looks before Brendan remembered something that told them.

"He does like his stones." Brendan sighed "What're you doing here anyway? Besides looking at stones."

"I came to meet you." Steven replied "I suppose you watched the news last night?" Brendan and May nodded. "You're gonna have to be careful around Dewford now being the children of two very famous people and being a couple. The media's going to go crazy over you two."

"We know. It's why we got here so early." Brendan replied "Where's the researcher that's supposed to be here?"

"Oh, he left three days ago." Steven replied and both Brendan and May gave looks of slight anger.

"You're telling us that we didn't even have to come down here?!" May exclaimed.

"Well, yes and no." Steven said with a slight laugh rubbing the back of his neck "The researcher left but I do have another reason for our meeting. I heard you both got mega stones?"

"How'd you hear about that?" Brendan asked a little shocked.

"I'm a friend to that clan. It is how I got my mega stone after helping them move." Steven replied "Anyway, I assume that you'll be needing these to be able to access your pokemon's true potential." Steven held out two silver bracelets in each hand. They both had a hole for a stone to be placed into. "All you need after this is a strong bond between you and your pokemon and you'll be able to release their true energy." Brendan and May took one of the bracelets and put it around their wrists.

"This is all too real…" May said in disbelief "One of my Dad's friends in the Kalos region has been trying to research into Mega Evolution for years now." Brendan equipped the smaller of Gallade's mega stones into the bracelet.

"Brawly's done for." Brendan smirked as he said this. There was no way he was going to lose his gym badge now.

"Don't be too sure. I've seen Brawly face against some strong challengers and still won." Steven replied as Brendan and May still looked at their new bracelets in awe. Brendan even more since he could actually use Mega Evolution "Oh, something else." Steven said as he went through his pockets and pulled out six stones, three small and three big. One had a light blue background with an orange flame-like symbol with a grey stripe going down it. Steven pointed to it "This is the Swampertite, it allows Marshstomp's final evolution, Swampert to Mega evolve." Another stone had a dark green background with a pinkish-red flame with a dark and light green stripe going down it. Steven pointed to it. "This is the Sceptilite, it allows Grovyle's final evolution, Sceptile, to Mega evolve." The final two stones had a white background with a black stripe going down it. Steven pointed to this one as well. "This is the Blazikenite, it allows Combusken's final evolution, Blaziken, to Mega evolve."

"Much like Gardevoir, you're too kind." Brendan replied.

"Maybe so, but I think that you two deserve these." Steven replied with a smile on his face.

"Why?" May asked.

"You've both been through a lot and you're skills as trainers are overwhelmingly good." Steven quickly replied "Brendan, you beat Roxanne in just one try while other trainers took two or three and May, you won your first contest against someone who had been travelling months before you. These are merely gifts for your efforts." Brendan and May looked at Steven with surprised faces. Were they really that good? They had only been travelling for nearly two weeks and, while a lot has happened, they didn't expect to be seen as strong trainers just yet. They both nodded and put the stones in their bags "You'll also need to get an accessory for your pokemon to be able to equip the mega stone. I recommend going to Slateport city's marketplace, they have a lot of different stalls for different needs there."

"We were going there anyway due to May's contest." Brendan replied.

"Would you like quick access to the entrance of this cave?" Steven asked.

"Yes!" May replied instantly and Steven gave a slight laugh.

"Hold still for a minute." Steven said "Claydol teleport!" A giant doll-like creature came from the shadows and held onto Brendan and May teleporting the pair out of existence but not itself "Good work."

"Dol"

* * *

Brendan and May soon popped into existence outside of Granite Cave and took a breath of fresh air with May also taking in the new environment which she liked much better than the cave's.

"It's good to be out of there." May said as she let out her breath.

"Yeah, it was beginning to get stuffy in there." Brendan replied "Shall we go back to the centre?" May nodded and the two walked off arms linked.

"Zubat!" A screech came flying towards them.

"Mawile!" An angry voice shouted. The two voices caused the pair to turn around. A Zubat was being mauled by a Mawile with Zubat being at a clear disadvantage and Mawile smirking evilly clearly fighting the Zubat for the fun of it. Mawile was a small pokemon with a yellow body with the lower half looking like a dress. The top of it's head was black. The most noticeable feature of it was it's big, gaping jaws on it's head showing hundreds of teeth.

"Hey! Stop that!" Brendan ordered taking a step forward towards the Mawile clenching a pokeball in his hand. Mawile looked at Brendan and laughed "What's so funny big mouth?!" Mawile stopped laughing and looked at Brendan with anger.

"Mawile!" The steel/fairy type shouted back as it charged a fairy wind.

"Bren, get of there!" May cried and Brendan jumped out of the way making the Mawile only angrier. It's big mouth began to chomp and glow as it charged up a crunch but unbeknownst to Mawile, Brendan had sent out a friend.

"Earth power!" He shouted and Marshstomp stomped the ground with his left foot causing the earth to crack beneath Mawile's feet. The super effective attack made Mawile screech in pain and made it lose focus in it's crunch "Mud bomb to finish it!" Marshstomp created small balls of mud and launched them at Mawile. Once again, the super effective attack made Mawile screech in pain leaving it fainted.

"Marsh!" The mudfish pokemon said as it flexed it's muscles. Brendan returned him thanking him for his work as Zubat flew over to him.

"Zubat! Zu zu bat!" It said with a slight screech in it's voice. Brendan used the translating app on his PokeNav to see what Zubat was saying "Vank vou vor vaving ve!" It said in a screechy voice **(A/N It's speech is similar to Antasma's from Dream Team**.).

"Don't mention it." Brendan replied as he scratched the Zubat's chest "That Mawile was a bully and I put it in it's place."

"Vat Mawile has been tevvovising vis vave vor months! Vit vas surpvising to vee vit beaten so easily." Zubat stated in its screechy voice "Vou're a vrong vrainer, I vould vike to voin vou!" Brendan looked a little shocked to hear this.

"You sure?" He said as he held out an empty pokeball and Zubat had no hesitation on pressing the button. The ball didn't even shake "Guess that's a yes."

"Great, I thought we'd never see those things again and now you have one!" May whined.

"They're not that scary are they?" Brendan joked as he rejoined May's side as they linked arms again. May just shrugged and the two walked off, again.

"Mawile!" An angry voice called making the two turn around, again.

"What now?" May groaned and saw the anger in the small pokemon's eyes "That thing's pissed."

"MAWILE!" It screeched even though the marks from Marshstomp's earth power and mud bomb were clearly evident. Brendan scanned Mawile with the translating app. "I'll…crush…you!" Mawile said in pain. **(A/N It has a female voice)**

"Go ahead." Brendan said as he reached for Marshstomp's ball.

"Not…right…now. But…later." Mawile turned to May "Girl…I…want…to…beat…that…Marshstomp! Will…you…train…me?" May gave a look of shock but then a determined smile.

"Of course! Though, I mainly focus on contests, are you fine with that?" May asked the panting pokemon.

"I'm…the…beauty…of…this…cave! Of…course…I'm…fine…with…showing…it…off!" Mawile boasted and May nodded holding out an empty pokeball and Mawile, lazily, hit the centre of it and, much like Zubat, didn't even shake.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Brendan said concerned "And Marshstomp doesn't either." Brendan pointed to Marshstomp's ball as it was shaking.

"Good. You should be scared." May said with a devilish grin.

 _Arceus help me!_ Brendan silently prayed for his life to be spared. Brendan and May went back into Dewford Town praying that they wouldn't be noticed. Brendan had an idea though as he went into his bag and pulled out two hoodies. A blue one and a red one with no patterns on them. He handed one to May.

"Put this on, it'll hide us from the public." Brendan told her and May nodded in agreement as she and Brendan put on the hoodies. Brendan wore the blue hoodie and May wore the red hoodie. They put the hoods over their heads and tilted their heads to the ground though still making sure they could see where they would be going. Although they were sweating like mad, it was better than being swarmed by fans.

"How long do you think we'll have to do this?" May asked "We may still have to do this in Slateport due to the contest."

"I hope not long. Just until the media gives up on trying to find us." Brendan replied not sure himself. They walked back to the centre and gave Nurse Joy their pokemon. At first, she looked a little scared seeing two hooded people enter but soon realized who they were when they lifted their heads up again and Brendan explained why they were in hoods. Nurse Joy nodded and took their pokemon into the back as Brendan and May went to go get lunch. Since May had to not have a full breakfast, she had an extra-large lunch while Brendan had a average size "It's a good thing that people don't know about your appetite. You'd be recognized in seconds." Brendan joked and May giggled at it. They talked while they ate still sweating like mad but still ended up on the conclusion that it was for the best. They got a few funny looks from people walking with clear expressions of confusion at why the pair were wearing thick hoodies in the scorching weather. May had hoped to relax on Dewford's famous beaches but that obviously wasn't going to happen anymore but Brendan had promised her that they would come back at some point.

* * *

After eating, the pair decided to get their pokeballs back from Nurse Joy and went to the battlefields. Brendan was training Tailow and Zubat for his battle with Brawly with a little help from Gallade. Brendan had decided to try out his new Mega Evolution in the Gym Battle since he wanted it to be an important battle to remember. May trained both Kirlia and Mawile in a battle against each other seeing who came out on top. It was an even match. When Kirlia won a match, Mawile won the next and so on. Mawile didn't need much to catch up with the rest of her team's level.

They both trained for a good hour and a half occasionally coming over to see how the other was doing and pointing out anything that needed work on. Brendan tried to get Marshstomp to use protect again but made little progress. As they trained, they saw many people talking about Brendan and May clearly wanting to meet the two. More and more trainers came onto the battlefield too. Brendan knew he was going to get an audience in his gym battle and he was ready to wow the audience. They decided to take a break for about ten minutes ultimately deciding on having a battle. They both stood at each side of the field.

"Tailow! Battle stance!" Brendan called as he sent out the small flying type.

"Mawile, take the stage!" May called as she sent out the determined steel type. They flipped a coin like their other battles with Brendan as heads and May as tails. The coins landed on heads so Brendan was to make the first move.

"Wing attack boosted by quick attack Tailow!" Brendan called the first move as Tailow flew across the field at almost supersonic speed making its wings glow.

"Vice grip Mawile!" May countered as Mawile created two walls readying to slam the flying type. Tailow got closer and eventually got towards the two walls as Mawile made them crash and made a cloud of smoke appear. Tailow appeared unharmed and smacked Mawile with it's wings. Even though the attack wasn't very effective, the force of the attack sent the steel/fairy type skidding a bit "Fairy wind!" Mawile's big jaw opened it's mouth creating a weak but fast pink wind.

"Dodge and use aerial ace!" Tailow flew high above the wings readying it's next attack. It soon shot back down like a rocket headed straight for Mawile.

"Catch it with your jaw!" Mawile opened it's gaping jaw and Tailow, being unable to move from the attack, went straight in "Bite into crunch!" Mawile's jaw chewed on the flying type making it wail in pain.

"Focus energy!" Tailow calmed itself down and focused raising it's chance to land an extra powerful hit "Double team into wing attack!"

"Don't let it escape!" May called.

"Too late!" Tailow used double team allowing it to switch places with one of the illusions and Mawile's jaw closed shut due to the Tailow inside being a fake. Tailow after Tailow came down with their wings glowing at great speed but all disappeared before actually landing a hit and it was impossible to know which one was real. The real Tailow came down and landed a hit on the steel type making it skid back again. Both pokemon were panting heavily. Brendan and May's fight had caught attention of some and they were cheering for either Tailow or Mawile. Little did they know they were all chanting for who they wanted to see. Tailow also heard the chants for it's name and called out its name as it began to glow.

Tailow's body grew in size. It's wings lengthened and its neck grew. Once the light dissipated, the newly evolved bird gave a cry of victory.

"Swellow!" The flying type roared stretching its wings making those who cheered for it cheer even louder. Swellow had grown bigger talons which were red instead of yellow, the ends of it's two tails now had red towards the points. Its wings were much longer and looked stronger than Tailow's. It also had a sterner look on its face than Tailow with it looking more serious. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to examine the new pokemon in front of him.

" _Swellow, the Swallow pokemon and the evolved form of Tailow,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings."_

"Well done Swellow! Let's end this quick!" Brendan called out to the loyal looking bird "Quick Ace!" Swellow nodded and shot up to the sky and nosedived towards Mawile like a speeding bullet. The people watching either awed in Swellow's speed or chanted for Mawile to stay strong if this attack hit. Even May was amazed by Swellow.

"Catch it with your jaw again!" May responded as she came back to the battle. Mawile opened it's jaw again ready to catch the flying type.

"To the left!" Swellow quickly changed it's position still heading towards Mawile but not from the side of it's jaws.

"Mawile, make sure you're in line with it!" Mawile turned so it's jaw faced Swellow once more.

"To the right!" Swellow jerked it's position again returning it to it's former position as Mawile lined up with it again "To the left, again!" Swellow kept on making sure that it was not facing Mawile's gaping jaws and everytime Swellow moved, Mawile moved. Soon, the Swellow made contact with Mawile creating a smoke cloud. Everyone knew that this was the last hit. Someone had fainted.

The cloud of smoke disappeared leaving a fainted Mawile and a barely standing Swellow. The crowd roared in cheers. Brendan and May had been so fixed onto the battle that they didn't hear the screaming crowd cheering. Swellow quickly flew to Brendan's shoulder as he scratched it's neck making it coo in pleasure and May walked over to him after returning Mawile.

"Swellow's speed has improved." She said as she, also, scratched the flying type making it coo even more "It must have evolved due to the chants of the crowd we gathered." May giggled.

"Let's get back inside quickly before this goes badly." Brendan stated and May nodded as they both went back inside the centre and handed Nurse Joy the pokemon they had used during training and went to go get dinner. They sat down at a table and as they were talking, people who had watched the fight praised them on how good it was. Brendan and May still kept their hoods up and heads down as they didn't want to be recognized and simply gave a nod or a "Thank you." when they praised. After eating, they got their pokemon from Nurse Joy and headed off to their room finally being able to take off the hoodies that smelt of sweat. They both needed a shower, badly. Brendan, being the gentleman he is, allowed May to go first who gladly accepted. They weren't getting ready for bed as it was still light outside.

Brendan sat thinking about his gym battle tomorrow. Not only was he going to use mega evolution but he was also doing it in front on an audience, something a lot of trainers don't get to do until they enter the league or enter a competition of some sort. While he was excited, he was also worried since the people would know it was him so they would be following him around everywhere.

"It's gonna be a fun day tomorrow." Brendan joked to himself. May had gotten out of the shower after about ten minutes and Brendan quickly stepped in to cleanse him of his smell.

* * *

When Brendan got out of the shower, he and May decided to do a little more training before heading to bed. Brendan got out a green and a yellow hoodie which looked the same designer as before with no design. Brendan put on the green hoodie and May put on the yellow hoodie as they walked out again to the battlefields. Brendan began to train Zubat and Swellow with help from Gallade while May decided to train Kirlia and Mawile again. Kirlia had started to learn psychic but since it was a strong move on a weak mind of a Kirlia, it would take a long time until it would be able to be used in battle or in an appeal. Kirlia would learn psychic a lot faster if it evolved though. Mawile hadn't gained any new moves just increasing it's speed and evasiveness.

They both trained for about half an hour before deciding to call it a night. Since it was turning night, they hadn't sweat as much as they did throughout the day so all they needed was a change of clothes. Brendan had fell asleep right away without changing clothes but May had changed and put herself in Brendan's arms falling asleep quickly.

Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

 **OK, so not much happened in this in terms of story but a lot happened to their teams. The next chapter will have Brendan's gym battle against Brawly. Stay tuned!**


	15. Brendan Vs Brawly! Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter seventeen of Hoenn Adventures! In this chapter, Brendan has his Gym Battle against Brawly! How will he and May get out of the Gym with fans wanting to meet the couple? Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan was up bright and early due to his excitement for his battle. While he was a little worried for how he and May would get out of the Gym and not be mobbed by "fans" he didn't let that effect him. Brendan had woken up at 6:40am and even though his Gym challenge wasn't until 3:20pm, he couldn't wait. Not only was he going to be able to use Mega Evolution during his Gym battle but also he was going to do it in front of an audience. Brendan decided to wait until May had woken up before he headed out.

He had gotten a change of clothes except for his hoodie which he kept since it didn't smell too bad from the night earlier and waited for May to awake. He used his time to go through the attacks of his pokemon that he was going to use to try and come up with a strategy but it was difficult since he knew nothing of Brawly's fighting style. He decided to turn the TV on and put the news on but at low volume.

" _-of people have gathered at the Dewford Town Gym today and are eagerly awaiting Brawly's match against the Petalburg Gym Leader's son, Brendan."_ The news anchor spoke as the program showed people outside of the Dewford Gym _"According to Brawly, the match is scheduled to be at 3:20pm today so if you are in Dewford Town today then why aren't you ready for this? In other news…"_

"Good lord Arceus and beyond." Brendan said quietly as he saw the amount of people at the Gym "What has society become?" Gallade then came out of his ball.

"Gall?" the Blade pokemon asked looking at his trainer's worried expression. Gallade then looked at the screen where it showed the people outside of the Gym but Gallade only smirked "Gallade."

"Guess you're excited, huh?" Brendan asked the psychic/fighting type who simply nodded keeping the smirk on his face "You're not the one who has to get out of there alive." Brendan joked and Gallade looked at Brendan with it's eyes wide.

"Gall, gall! Ga-" Gallade began to shout with worry in it's voice.

"Gallade, please, keep it down." Brendan said nudging his head towards the still sleeping May "I won't actually die. I just need to get out of the Gym before all of those "fans" want an autograph or…" Brendan turned to May "…worse." Brendan shuddered when he thought of what some of these "fans" would do.

"Gall!" Gallade stood up straight looking confident.

"You're going to protect us?" Brendan asked and Gallade nodded "Depends how tired you are from the battle. If I have to send you in that is. You're my last choice behind Zubat and Swellow." Gallade nodded and returned to it's pokeball for more rest. If it was going to protect it's trainer, it needed a lot of it. Brendan sat down on the bed again watching the news. May soon began to stir in her sleep soon after.

"Morning." She said in a groggy voice.

"Morning, sleep well?" Brendan asked and May nodded.

"Just wish I could get more sleep." She replied still groggily.

"You don't have to wake up, we're not really doing anything yet until the Gym Battle in the afternoon." Brendan replied.

"I don't _have_ to but I _want_ to." May said sitting up from her sleeping position and quickly resting her head on Brendan's right shoulder "How're you feeling about your Gym Battle?"

"Excited and nervous." Brendan replied and May looked at him for an explanation as Brendan stared off into the distance as he talked "Excited because I can use Mega Evolution in the battle and because it's in front of an audience, something that doesn't happen until the league or any type of competition appears and nervous because it's a Gym battle and how we're going to get out of the Gym unharmed by these "fans"." Brendan applied quotation marks to the word fans. May thought a bit before answering but Brendan contunued "Gallade said that he'd be willing to clear a path for us but, if I have to use him in the battle he'd probably be tired from it."

"Bren, Gallade's better than that, he won't let his tiredness take control of himself." May said trying to patch up Brendan's worries "It's normal to be nervous for a Gym Battle, just don't let it take over, OK?" May said with a smile and Brendan nodded. He had felt better to hear that from someone else rather than himself. Brendan turned to May and smiled back and they soon closed the gap between them and let their lips touch. May wrapped her arm around Brendan's neck and her other through his hair while Brendan had one of his arms around May and his other at the back of her head. They kissed for about two and a half minutes before breaking apart still smiling at each other.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Brendan asked and May quickly nodded. May put her yellow hoodie back on and they both put the hoods over their heads but had their arms linked as they went to the cafeteria. They sat down and talked while they ate. They had gotten one or two people praise them for their battle yesterday but similarly to yesterday, most went to Brendan and his Swellow. After they had finished eating, they decided to walk around town for a while. They saw nearly one hundred people outside the Gym waiting for Brendan's battle and news crews setting up to film the battle.

"How are we going to go in there? People will instantly know it's us when we walk in." May asked.

"We'll go in when the doors open. I wouldn't mind seeing Brawly fight a couple more challengers to see how he fights." Brendan replied and May nodded. There was a sign that said when the gym would open. Today it would open at 10am and right now it was 7:57 so they decided to take a stroll down the beach since May couldn't relax on the beach like she had hoped.

They walked and talked holding hands. Most of the beach was empty due to nearly everyone in the town being at the Gym and the only sane people carried on their daily lives like nothing was happening. After they had taken their stroll down the beach, Brendan decided to call Birch since they had not done it in the last couple of days. They silently prayed when they phoned the Birch household that Birch would appear and not Norman.

"Hello?" A kind voice asked and the screen showed Birch "Brendan, May, good to see you!"

"Hello Professor/Hi, Dad." Brendan and May said in that order.

"How have you two been?" Birch asked.

"We're both fine right now. Just waiting around for Brendan's Gym Battle." May replied.

"I saw the news this morning, the amount of people at the Gym today is insane! I hope you know what you're doing Brendan. Can't you call off the match just for now?" Birch asked again.

"Don't worry, these "fans"" Brendan did quotation marks as he said fans "won't get the chance to even touch us. If any of them do touch May, they'd better start running."

"I just hope you're right." Birch said in a slightly worried tone. He quickly noticed the Mega Bracelets on Brendan and May's wrists and perked up "OHH! Are they Mega Bracelets?!" Birch exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got them from Steven just yesterday after going through Granite Cave. I'll see if I can use it during my Gym Battle." Brendan said as he and May showed the Mega Bracelets as Birch looked as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

"Now I'll just have to watch your match! I'd better tell Sycamore about it as well, he is doing research into Mega Evolution." Birch replied "I wish you luck Brendan! All of Littleroot will be cheering for you!"

"Wait Professor, before you go." Brendan said.

"What is it Brendan?" Birch replied.

"Do you know if Norman has left for Dewford?" Brendan asked and Birch thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure…I haven't seen him in a couple of days. Maybe he's at the Gym? I'd have to ask Caroline." Birch replied "Should I?"

"If you can. I'd like to know before going into my Gym Battle. If he's there I'll call it off." Brendan replied shocking May but Birch understood and went to ask Caroline Brendan's question.

"But Bren, you've trained for this battle for days, you're really just going to cancel it if Norman's there?" May asked.

"I don't want to know what he'd do to me if we met in person. You've seen him over the phone." Brendan replied and May nodded. They waited for about five minutes for Birch to return. When he did, he brought Caroline with him "Hey, Mom." Brendan said.

"Hello Brendan, how have you and May been?" Caroline replied in a fake cheery voice.

"We've been fine but I wanted to ask you something. Has Norman come home in the last few nights?" Brendan asked.

"He was home last night, why?" Caroline replied.

"We thought he might have been in Dewford due to the news broadcast a couple of days ago." May replied.

"Norman never looks at the news anymore." Caroline replied instantly "He always used to but he doesn't anymore. I have no idea why."

"Maybe he's scared of seeing Brendan's victories." Birch said coming onto screen "I think deep down, he knows that you're a good trainer and he can't stand it." Brendan gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Mom. I can rest more easily now. If Norman does anything to you, tell me straight away, OK?" Brendan asked and Caroline weakly nodded "I swear, soon enough, he'll be dealt with." Caroline gave an actual smile at her son's determination.

"That's my boy!" She said in a slightly cheery tone of voice "I can wait. I'll be cheering for you in your battle."

"As I said before, all of Littleroot will be cheering for your victory Brendan. Good luck!" Birch said as he was about to end the call.

"Bye Professor, Mom. I'll see you soon/Bye Dad and Mrs King." Brendan and May said in that order right before the screen went to black. Brendan checked the time and it was now 9:45am.

"Let's go wait outside the Gym, it'll be opening in the next fifteen minutes." Brendan said standing up from the chair and May nodded. They walked to the Gym holding hands and stood outside with the other hundred people. The doors soon opened allowing people into the stands. The Gym looked like a Gym with exercise equipment (treadmills, weights, etc) along the walls. The walls were beige coloured and the floor was made of floorboards. They walked to the stands and Brendan and May got front row seats. The stands were raised up high so they could see everything about the battle.

After a few minutes a challenger had appeared. It was a boy about ten years of age named Max who wore a pair of black glasses, green t-shirt and brown shorts with black hair. He challenged Brawly to a battle and Brawly gladly accepted and the battle begun.

Brendan watched Brawly's pokemon closely trying to figure out what Brawly's strategy was but, much to Brendan's dismay, the challengers never got past his first pokemon, Machop. Machop was a very small pokemon but it was fast and had powerful punches. It was a small humanoid pokemon with blue skin and a little bit of beigey-brown hair on it's head. Brawly swept all of his challengers just using Machop giving Brendan no idea of what Brawly's strategy was.

"Now to wait for that Brendan dude. He looked strong, I hope he shows, man." Brawly said just loud enough that the people in the stands could hear him and all started to roar in excitement.

"Guess it's my time to shine." Brendan said as he made his way down the stairs to the battlefield. He was stopped by one of the Gym trainers.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" The Gym trainer asked. Brendan simply showed his face and the trainer opened the door "Good luck, challenger." He said simply and Brendan took a deep breath as he turned to May.

"Good luck Bren." She said as she gave him a short kiss on the lips. Brendan smiled and walked out onto the battlefield.

"Why wait when he's right here?" Brendan said still with hit hood up causing the crowd and Brawly to look at the hooded trainer in confusion. Brendan unzipped the hoodie and threw it revealing himself and the crowd roared. Some even tried to get down to the battlefield but were stopped by the Gym trainers acting as security guards. They looked the part too.

"Glad you could make it, you've brought quite the attention to the Gym, man, not cool, man." Brawly said.

"They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Brendan replied instantly "I wasn't the one who announced it on LIVE television." Brendan put emphasis on the word live as Brawly just scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry bout that bro." Brawly replied "But that's in the past, man, this is the present! Let's begin, dude!" Brendan nodded and entered his trainer box as the referee walked up.

"This is a Gym Battle between Gym Leader Brawly of the Dewford Town Gym and Brendan King of Littleroot Town. This will be a three on three match and the first to knock out three pokemon on the opposing side wins. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Gym Leader, release your pokemon!" The referee ordered.

"Machop, dude!" Brawly said as Machop entered the field doing punches and kicks.

"Challenger, release your pokemon!" The referee called.

"Zubat! Battle stance!" Brendan said as Zubat entered the field. It got a little scared as it looked at it's surroundings and it's opponent.

"Zubat, don't be afraid! You can do this!" May called from the sidelines to calm the Bat pokemon down and Zubat did just that.

"Are both participants ready?" The referee asked and both Brawly and Brendan nodded "BEGIN!"

"Machop, Karate chop, man!" Brawly called as Machop ran towards Zubat with it's right arm glowing.

"Confuse ray!" Brendan countered and Zubat sent out small purple balls towards that soon swirled the Superpower pokemon. Machop had been confused and it started to spin in all directions and soon began to hit itself **(A/N because logic)** "Wing attack!" Zubat's wings began to glow white and the Bat pokemon headed for the confused Machop.

"Snap out of it dude!" Brawly shouted to the, still, confused fighting type but it was too late. Zubat came diving in hitting Machop with the super effective attack making it wail in pain but also snapping it out of confusion "I never thought that something so small could take on muscles like Machop's. You're different from all of the other challengers. I'll enjoy this!"

"As will I." Brendan replied "Zubat, air slash!" Zubat flapped it's wings ferociously creating a strong wind that would be hard to miss.

"Bulk up!" Brawly countered and Machop's body began to show it's muscles raising not only it's attack but defence stat as well. The air slash hit Machop but due to it's raised defenses, it barely moved **(A/N Yes, I know that Air slash is a special attack but much like the anime, attack and special attack are the same much like defense and special defense stats.)** "Seismic toss!" Machop ran towards the Bat pokemon and grabbed it quickly jumping into high into the air and throwing it down. This attack did the same damage as this Machop's level regardless of typing and this was a high level Machop. Zubat struggled to flap it's wings at first but when it heard the crowd chanting it's name, it grew with confidence….and it began to glow.

Zubat's body grew in size as it went more upwards losing width. It's wings grew bigger. The light faded and out popped…

"Golbat!" It screeched causing a few to cover their ears. Golbat's most obvious change was it's gaping mouth. Zubat had only a little mouth with a few teeth but Golbat's mouth could fit two or three people inside with still a little more room left. It also had little stubby feet making it able to stand upright when it landed covering it's body by the wings like Dracula. It still had it's four small teeth though. Brendan analysed the pokemon with his Pokedex.

" _Golbat, the Bat pokemon and the evolved form of Zubat,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Golbat bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying around to attack people and Pokémon."_

"Alright, let's finish this up with wing attack!" Brendan commanded proud that the Zubat that had been a weakling had grown strong so quickly. Golbat flew across the field clearly at a faster pace.

"Machop, dodge and counter with karate chop!" Brawly ordered as Machop tried to dodge but failed, miserably, as Golbat ran straight into the Superpower pokemon slamming it into the wall behind Brawly. After the small smoke cloud faded, Machop was down and out.

"Machop is unable to battle, the winner is Golbat!" The referee raised a flag pointing to Brendan's side as the nearly everyone in the crowd roared chanting Brendan's and Golbat's name. Golbat happily flew around giving smirks at the crowd of people.

"They are acting like this battle's over when it's far from that point." Brendan said quietly as Brawly returned Machop and thanked it for it's hard work and Golbat came back down to Brendan's side. Brendan knew that he had not seen Brawly's true strength.

"Hariyama, man!" Brawly exclaimed as he sent out another fighting type. This one being much taller than Machop. It had a white chest and head with a orange spot roughly in the middle of his chest and two blue lines across the sides of its head. It had stern looking eyes next to big ears. It held out two orange hands showing off his palms, it held out one palm in front and the other in back. The lower half of it's body was blue with orange feet. It had a yellow skirt above it's blue legs and on top of it's orange spot on it's chest **(A/N I know that Brawly only has a Makuhita but Brendan's team seems overpowered to take down a little Makuhita so I've spiced things up a bit especially with the final pokemon.)** Brendan analysed his new opponent.

" _Hariyama, the Arm Thrust pokemon and the evolved form of Makuhita,"_ the Pokedex began _"Hariyama's thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this Pokémon bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock."_

"Are both participants ready?" The referee asked once Hariyama got in the fighting spirits. Both Brendan and Brawly nodded again "BEGIN!"

"Vital throw, dude!" Brawly commanded as Hariyama built up power.

"Wing attack!" Brendan shouted and Golbat flew towards Hariyama at great speed as it's wing turned a sparkling white. As Golbat got nearer, Hariyama was preparing for a powerful hit not being able to move. When Golbat reached arm's length, Hariyama grabbed it with ease and spun around eventually throwing the Bat pokemon into the air and it crashed on the ceiling letting Golbat fall to the ground. The smoke soon cleared again and Golbat had fainted.

"Golbat in unable to battle! Hariyama is the winner!" The ref called as Hariyama just huffed a little getting back in place while Brendan stared at his foe's power.

"Christ almighty, this'll be a close one." Brendan gulped as he returned Golbat after thanking it "I can't get in close like that again, so I'll have to do this." Brendan said as he clenched a pokeball in his hand "Gallade! Battle stance!" Brendan exclaimed as he sent out the fighting/psychic type. May looked shock.

"I thought that Gallade was Bren's final choice? Why is he using Gallade now?" May asked herself. Gallade also gave Brendan a look of confusion.

"Don't worry Gallade, I have a plan." Brendan said and Gallade nodded turning back to the battlefield.

"Battle, resume!" The ref called.

"Gallade, psycho cut!" Brendan called as Gallade shot pink waves that looked like blades from his blade-like hands.

"Arm thrust!" Brawly called and Hariyama used his arms to destroy the psychic blades. "Brendan, I can see that you're holding back." Brawly said looking at Gallade's neck and Brendan's wrist making the crowd look in confusion.

"Swords dance!" Brendan commanded ignoring Brawly and Gallade was surrounded by blades as they spun around the Blade pokemon raising his attack sharply "Psycho cut, again!"

"Whirlwind!" Brawly countered and Hariyama made a powerful gust of wind appear not only blowing away the stronger blades but also making Gallade return to it's pokeball causing a random pokemon to take it's place. A pokeball opened and it made Brendan go wide eyed.

"Marshstomp!" Marshstomp called as it entered the battlefield.

"Good job I used Gallade." Brendan said thanking himself for thinking ahead "Marshstomp, I know this is sudden but I need you at your best, OK?" Marshstomp nodded but before it could get ready, Hariyama had launched itself at Marshstomp with a strong force palm making the mudfish pokemon skid back.

* * *

 _While Brendan was talking to Marshstomp…_

" _Get the upper hand, bulk up then force palm!" Brawly ordered and Hariyama's body became more muscular raising it's attack and defence stats as it's palm quickly turned blue running towards the water/ground type who had just noticed it as was too late._

* * *

 _Back to the present_

"Marsh!" Marshstomp growled at Hariyama while Hariyama calmly walked back to it's trainer with a smirk on it's face.

"Let's end this quick, earth power!" Brendan called and Marshstomp stomped it's left foot on the floor making the ground beneath Hariyama crumble causing a fair bit of damage to the Arm Thrust pokemon putting it to one knee but it quickly recovered.

"Force palm!" Brawly commanded and Hariyama ran towards Marshstomp with it's palm glowing blue.

"Protect!" Brendan called as Marshstomp created a green wall but was quickly shattered when impacted by Hariyama's powerful palm and hit Marshstomp right in the face and it winced in pain as it fell to the ground. "Marshstomp, get up quick or-"

"Marshstomp is unable to battle since it was on the ground for more than ten seconds. Hariyama is the winner!" The referee called.

"-you'll be out of the battle." Brendan finished and Marshstomp looked down in shame "Don't worry about it, you weren't expecting to battle today." Brendan said as he returned the mudfish pokemon to it's pokeball. "Only one option left." Brendan said clutching Gallade's pokeball "Let the crowd run wild, Gallade's here to play!" Brendan shouted as Gallade appeared from his pokeball and smirked a little from Brendan's introduction to him. Gallade held on to his necklace and Brendan touched the stone on his Mega bracelet. "Mega Evolution!"

Gallade was surrounded by a white-pinkish sphere which it quickly broke out of revealing it's new form. His most obvious feature was his black cape making him look like a real knight. His head looked like a shark fin and his blades were now axes.

"GALLADE!" Gallade cried in his new power.

"And let it begin." Brendan said smirking.

"Gallade versus Hariyama! Begin!" The referee called making both of the fighting types stare each other down.

"Swords dance!" Brendan quickly shouted and Gallade once again surrounded itself with swords that spun around it raising it's attack sharply "Psycho cut!" Gallade created psychic blades that were not only more powerful but also even sharper and faster.

"Force palm to deflect them!" Brawly called as both of Hariyama's arms shone blue trying to destroy the blades as they closed in but Hariyama was quickly stopped and hit by two very powerful super effective attacks making it topple over for a moment before standing up again clearly at it's end "Looks like I'll have to go all out on you, Hariyama, leave none standing with Surf!" Hariyama managed to get the power to create a large wave of water and it streamed up on Gallade who showed no sign of worry nor did his trainer.

"Jump!" Brendan shouted and Gallade jumped high into the air "Aerial ace!" Gallade shot down towards Hariyama who was still recovering from the use of surf and gave a short smile knowing it's defeat. Gallade hit Hariyama with the super effective attack making it scream in pain and dropped to the floor, face first, fainted.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Gallade wins!" The referee called and the crowd roared as Brawly called back Hariyama thanking it for it's praise. Though Brendan could celebrate for his win against Hariyama, Brawly still had a trick up his non-existent sleeve.

"Medicham, man!" Brawly shouted as another fighting/psychic type hit the field. It had pale white skin with a small pink mouth and pink hair with three sticky-out bits, one on it's head and two either sides of it's head. It had skinny arms but it's pink legs with yellow spots at the knees were puffy. May pulled out her Pokedex and examined the new pokemon.

" _Medicham, the Meditation pokemon and the evolved form of Meditite,"_ the Pokedex began, _"It is said that through meditation, Medicham heightens energy inside its body and sharpens its sixth sense. This Pokémon hides its presence by merging itself with fields and mountains. This pokemon is capable of Mega Evolution."_

* * *

After hearing this, Brendan quickly noticed the bandana on Medicham's forehead and quickly glanced at Brawly who showed a necklace. Both had stones in them. His eyes widened.

"Medicham! Mega evolve!" Brawly exclaimed as Medicham held the stone on it's head and Brawly clutched his necklace. Medicham became surrounded in a pinkish-white sphere which it broke out of and it revealed it's new form. It's bottom half looked mostly the same. It's head was fully white with turban-like hair and white hand-like objects from behind it's neck. It had a pink blob on it's head and it stood in a praying position "I've brought out my best against your best. This is how the Hoenn Gym Leaders do it!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Brendan replied.

"Gallade! Psycho cut!/Medicham! Zen headbutt!" Both Brendan and Brawly said at the same time. Gallade ran towards Medicham with both of his blade arms glowing with psychic power and Medicham ran towards Gallade with it's head glowing in psychic power.

They met each other in the middle…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Will Brendan win his second badge or will he be beaten by Brawly's little surprise? Stay tuned!**


	16. Brawly Vs Brendan! Part 2

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter eighteen of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will show the rest of Brendan's Gym Battle against Brawly! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Gallade! Psycho cut!/Medicham! Zen headbutt!" Both Brendan and Brawly said at the same time. Gallade ran towards Medicham with both of his blade arms glowing with psychic power and Medicham ran towards Gallade with it's head glowing in psychic power._

 _They met each other in the middle..._

* * *

A cloud of smoke was created due to the psychic type attack impact. Both pokemon came skidding out due to their fierce impact. They were at an even match.

"Shadow ball!" Brawly commanded and Medicham began to create a purple ball with a black centre. This attack would be super effective if it hit Gallade.

"Night slash!" Brendan countered and Gallade's left arm shone like the darkness of light. Gallade ran towards Medicham as it fired the ball of shadow but Gallade easily cut through it using the super effective dark-type attack. Gallade slashed Medicham causing it to grunt it's name in anger "Fury cutter!" Gallade's right blade then came in with a light green tint slashing at Medicham again. Gallade hit Medicham with night slash in his left and fury cutter in his right but what he or Brendan had not seen was that Medicham was storing energy with bide.

"Let it out!" Brawly exclaimed as Medicham let out all of the energy, doubled, back at Gallade making it fall to the ground.

"Gallade is u-" The referee began but was cut off when Gallade began to stand. Gallade promised it's trainer to stay strong and so it would. May's Kirlia had popped out of it's ball to see it's love fight with worry plastered on all over her face.

"Don't worry about Gallade, he'll be fine. Bren will call him back if he gets too tired and I'm sure Brawly will not go to extreme measures." May said comforting the worried psychic and fairy type. Kirlia nodded but still kept her eyes on the battlefield.

"Swords dance!" Brendan called and Gallade was, for a third time, surrounded by swords that spun in a circle making his attack now up by four stages "Jump into the air!" Gallade nodded and leapt into the air "Aerial ace!" Gallade nose-dived down heading straight for Medicham.

"Protect." Brawly said with a slight smirk and Medicham created a green barrier around itself.

"Feint!" Brendan called and Brawly eyes widened as Gallade broke through the protect and slammed into Medicham with the super effective flying type attack making Medicham fall to the ground. Gallade ran back to it's side of the field panting heavily but still showing signs that it could fight as Medicham got up shakily. Medicham looked Gallade in the eye and Gallade did the same. Medicham had a look of anger in it's eyes while Gallade had a look of confidence. Medicham gave a small smile and a nod of it's head and fell to the ground, now completely fainted.

"Medicham is unable to battle meaning that the challenger, Brendan King, is the winner!" The referee had to shout over the roaring crowd. Kirlia gave a sigh of relief while May gave a smile as Gallade fell to one knee and Brendan helping it up.

"Gallade is Bren's best, he wouldn't go down so easy." May said just loud enough so Kirlia could hear as Kirlia ran over to her lover and hugged him as Gallade just patted her head that was just below his chest. Kirlia then began to glow still hugging Gallade's legs. While the whole crowd awed, Brendan, May and Gallade all smiled. Kirlia had evolved into Gardevoir still hugging Gallade but now with arms wrapped around his chest rather than leg. Gallade returned the hug and May analysed Gardevoir with her Pokedex.

" _Gardevoir, the Embrace pokemon and the one of the evolved forms of Kirlia,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. This pokemon is capable of Mega Evolution."_

"Kirlia evolved again due to her emotions to Gallade. So beautiful." May said with her eyes becoming wet. Gallade and Gardevoir pulled back from the hug.

"Gard voir, Gardevoir." Gardevoir said looking into Gallade's red eyes and Gallade looked into Gardevoir's pink eyes as he cupped her neck and allowed their lips to touch. The whole crowd awed at the two part psychic type's love for each other. Even Brawly and Medicham smiled at the scene in their Gym. They eventually pulled back and smiled at each other Gardevoir quickly resting her head on Gallade's chest which he just smiled at. Gallade then winced a bit remembering the pain from the battle against Medicham but shook it off. Brawly walked onto the battlefield with a small box in his hand and Medicham, now back to normal, beside him.

"That was one of the best battles I've had in ages, man!" Brawly exclaimed "And a great ending!" Brawly said looking at Gallade and Gardevoir which Gallade simply nodded at while Gardevoir didn't move. She looked like she was asleep "You definitely deserve this Knuckle Badge!" Brawly said as he opened the box revealing a blue boxing glove with an orange dot at the bottom. Brendan removed the badge from the box and placed it in his badge case and smiled at his two big accomplishments.

 _Just six more to go._ He thought as he stared at the two badges still in the same, shiny condition they were in when they were given to him.

"I'll definitely want a rematch though, and Medicham does too!" Brawly said nudging his head towards Medicham who slammed a fist into his other hand's open palm with a devilish smirk. Brendan nodded while Gallade showed a little bit of frightenedness but quickly turned it into a smile and a short nod "You'll want to go to Slateport before going to Mauville. You should be able to take the same transport you took to get here to get to Slateport, it's just a little bit of a longer ride." Brendan and May thanked Brawly for the information and headed with the door with Gallade carrying a sleeping Gardevoir bridal style. The Gym trainers had been told by Brawly to hold the doors as best as they could against the mob of fans until Brendan and May had left Dewford. It was a struggle but the Gym trainers didn't back down while the fans banged on the doors shouting "I love you two!" or "Great battle, can I trade you one of my pokemon for that Gallade?" all of which Brendan and May shook off especially the latter comment.

They had gone back to the port where Mr. Briney still was and told him that they needed to get to Slateport City. Briney agreed and Brendan and May had to return Gallade, who looked like he was going to faint any minute, and Gardevoir who looked the complete opposite. Brendan and May got onto the boat and sat in the same position as they had before catching a quick glimpse of the Dewford Gym's doors bursting open and a mob of people standing outside. Some saw the boat leaving and ran to the port screaming their needs of the pair. Brendan and May simply waved at the fans with awkward looks on their faces.

"They barely even know us yet they go completely insane just because we are the kids of famous people." Brendan stated laughing slightly.

"That's society for you." May joked causing the two to laugh and Briney let out a small chuckle. The ride was very similar to the one getting to Dewford Town but this time they could see Petalburg City since it was open to the sea. Norman's Gym was also being mobbed by fans.

 _Serves him right._ Brendan thought as he looked at the fans, some even tried to break the door down. Police had soon shown up and made the mob scatter. May had not seen this since she had fallen asleep almost instantly on Brendan's shoulder. They had passed an old wrecked ship that was lob-sided being half in the water and half not.

"That's Sea Mauville." Briney said noticing Brendan's stare at the half-submerged into the seas of Hoenn "That used to be a way that people would extract natural resources from the ocean, it was led by Wattson, the Gym Leader of Mauville City. The place was shut down due to several incidents, one being the closing of New Mauville, but before they could demolish what was left of it, they had found that it had become a home to many wild pokemon so they decided to make it tourist attraction."

"Not a place I'd want to visit." May said after waking up when Briney was talking "Too creepy."

"Hopefully, we won't have to." Brendan replied giving one last look at the ship before turning back around looking ahead and May went back to sleep. An hour passed and Brendan was nodding off himself, he rested his head on May's and shut his eyes too, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Slateport city dead ahead!" Briney exclaimed waking the two instantly wake up rubbing their eyes at Slateport City's appearance. It was definitely a sailor's city with many boats, either cruise or fishing, docked into the port. There was a large workhouse which showed glimpses of a boat much larger than any at the port currently. To the left of the city was a marketplace with different coloured stalls. The city smelt like fish and the sea. They had docked off at the port and thanked Briney for the ride. It was getting dark so they had decided to go to the pokemon centre and get dinner before going to bed. They both had to put their hoods on again seeing as how some fans could be in the city for May's contest.

The pathways of the City were grey stones with some brownish ones now and again. They had walked into the centre and gave Nurse Joy their pokemon and ordered a room which they instantly went to. Even though they hadn't done much during the last two hours, tiredness had quickly covered them especially Brendan who had to be dragged out of their room by May who eagerly wanted dinner.

* * *

They had gotten their meals and sat down at a table with May's being even larger than normally since they had skipped lunch to watch the Gym Battles. They talked while they ate, mostly about the routes that were ahead. May had told Brendan that the route just beyond Slateport City, route 110, had not only a route for pokemon but for bikes too. They would have to get a bike in Mauville City if they wanted to use the Cycling Road as it was called. May had explained that there were two types of bikes: Mach and Acro. The Mach bike was for extra speed but harder control while the Acro bike was for tricks and easier turns but much slower.

* * *

After they finished eating, they decided to head to their room. Their room was the exact same as the one they had in Dewford Town, but they didn't mind; it sure beat having to spend the night in the wilderness on comfortableness and safeness. After getting ready for bed, Brendan had decided to check on the news.

" _-an exploding battle, it was revealed that Norman's son has already got himself a good start on his journey! His Gallade is easily his strongest member of his team that can also Mega Evolve! Not to mention, much like his trainer, he has a love life of his own!"_ The anchor said with much enthusiasm as the screen showed Gallade battling Medicham and then going to when Gardevoir evolved in Gallade's arms _"Now all of us are excited to see May in her contest just a week from today! I'm sure that there'll be some fierce competition there but we'll be cheering for you, May!"_

"Most people dream of being on television, but right now, this is more like a nightmare." Brendan said and May snuggled in closer to him to comfort him.

"It'll get better soon. Like you said, they'll calm down about this whole subject." May reassured him. The news soon went over to say that the Oceanic Museum was holding it's fiftieth anniversary tomorrow and would be unveiling a project that the owner, Captain Stern, had been working on "Maybe we should go there tomorrow."

"It sounds interesting. We could go to that unveiling." Brendan replied and May agreed "Just a matter of getting there."

"They said that they'd unveil it at 1:30pm, right? We'll have plenty of time!" May replied.

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Brendan said as he pointed to the screen showing many visitors to Slateport by the boats "They'll know it's us in the hoods." May's spirits dampened.

"Damn media. If I hear anyone say that it's their dream to become a celebrity, I'll tell them it's not all it's hyped up to be." May said slightly angry and Brendan chuckled slightly and turned off the TV.

"While I would love to see that, don't let the media get you so worked up. It'll just get you more attention. If we just ignore them, they'll give up." Brendan stated calming May down "Night May." Brendan said as he kissed the top of May's head.

"Night Bren." May replied just before she shut her eyes as the room hit silence.

* * *

"I heard that they arrived this afternoon." A male voice said outside of the hallway.

"Why is everyone so worked up about the children of famous people? What have they done in their lives?" Another voice, a feminine one, replied.

"Did you not see May's contest or Brendan's Gym Battle? May won her first contest and Brendan has the power of Mega Evolution and battles like an Elite Four member! How is that not a reason to like them?" The first voice replied, the conversation continued but they were too far away to be able to be in hearing distance. Brendan and May just rolled their eyes. This was going to be a tough journey with the media and people talking about them everyday.

* * *

 **Shorter than most chapters but it sets up future events to happen. Stay tuned!**


	17. Slateport Shenanigans!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter nineteen of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will be mostly filler with a few story plot points. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning, like most in Hoenn, as Brendan and May were sat in the pokemon centre's cafeteria enjoying their breakfast. They had tried to hide themselves using their hoodies and they haven't been recognized so they decided to wear them until they were out of the public eye. Sure, they would sweat like mad in them, but it would be better than to be rampaged by fans.

After they had finished eating, they headed over to the battlefields and begun their training. Brendan focused on Marshstomp since he had known that Wattson used electric types and electric's only weakness was ground. Swellow and Golbat were a no go since they would be no help, even with their speed. Brendan also trained Grovyle since electric wasn't very effective against Grass but he needed a third and Gallade was his only option. Brendan had guessed that Wattson and all of the other Gym leaders could use Mega Evolution so it was good to have Gallade as a back-up until his other pokemon had evolved and able to use Mega Evolution.

May had equipped the necklace that Gardevoir from the clan in Petalburg Woods to her Gardevoir but decided to save it until a special battle. May had decided to use Gardevoir during her appeal due to Mega Evolution having a good effect on the crowd. She had also decided to use Mawile in her battles. She decided to not use Beautifly or Combusken since she used both in her first contest. Mawile looked like it was made for contests, as it said when the two first met, but Gardevoir was a different story. Gardevoir had learned psychic once it had evolved and could now emit a powerful psychic wave being a massive improvement from confusion's weak psychic waves but Gardevoir didn't have any attacks that could combine with it's other attacks. Sure, a magical leaf and psychic combination was good but, after that, there was a blank but May wouldn't back down from the challenge. She had a week to perfect this so she had a lot of time to think. Then it hit her. She had an idea.

* * *

The two trained for about one and a half hours casually helping the other either helping with advice or pointing out a flaw. Brendan spent the last half hour working on Marshstomp's protect using Gallade's protect as an example. There was progress but it always shattered once braced with impact. It still confused Brendan how Marshstomp had used protect perfectly that time during his and May's battle but couldn't even hold it up against a simple tackle now. Much like May, Brendan had a long time before his Gym Battle, two weeks almost, so he had enough time to atleast try to get this right.

May had successfully come up with a combination but just needed Gardevoir to get a few angles right when using magical leaf with psychic but apart from that, she was set. The time soon hit 12pm, they didn't need a clock since May's stomach was all they needed, and headed inside the centre for lunch. They didn't even realize that they had half took their hoodies off during training so they were lucky no one saw them. They sat down for lunch talking about various improvements made to their teams.

* * *

After they had eaten lunch, they decided that it was time that they headed over to the Oceanic Museum. The time now was 12:30pm so they were an hour early but took this time to look at the various models of ships around the world. The time soon came when the unveiling was to be done. There was a white sheet over a small glass box which Brendan had guessed was a model of the ship that they were building in the shipyard. There were five rows of seats with twenty on each row in front of a wooden stage with a stand, that was also wooden, that had a microphone and a place for a sheet of paper. A man with short brown hair wearing a grey suit over a green t-shirt came onto the stand once people had settled into their seats.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Oceanic Museum's fiftieth anniversary where we will be revealing what we have been building in the shipyard. Of course, I am the captain of that ship, Captain Stern." The man at the stand said and people cheered for him, he was obviously a well-known person in Slateport City "Thank you for your applause and kind words. This museum was not created by me, no. It was created by my father who was also a sea explorer and he explored a lot more than I could ever dream of, and how he likes to rub it in." People did a slight laugh at Stern's joke "Now, I would like to draw your attention to our main reveal. If you would avert your eyes over to this covered object to the right of me." Stern walked over to the covered model "This is something that our mechanics, engineers and scientists have been working on for almost ten years and it is our biggest project to date. Without further ado, I present to you…" Stern created a dramatic pause as he lifted the sheet over the model "…The S.S. Tidal!" Stern exclaimed as he showed the crowd the model of the ship. News people took pictures and people clapped. Brendan and May looked at each other in confusion. The model was the same size as the rest of the boats in the museum with slight changes. Stern, somehow, noticed the two's confused looks "While this may just look like some old boat, this boat is bigger than any boat to hit the earth! We have planned for this boat to head from Slateport City all the way over to Lilycove City!" People cheered and clapped at hearing about the boat's capabilities "Now, unfortunately, the boat still needs some time until it can be used so it won't be able to set sail for two or three months, but I tell you, it will be worth the wait! Now, are there any questions?" Stern asked as a couple at the front, obviously reporters, hands shot up and Stern pointed to who could speak.

"Mr. Stern, how much did this boat cost to make?" He asked.

"While I don't have the final figures right now, the boat has cost over five thousand up to now." Stern replied He answered a couple more questions for the news people who quickly scribbled down almost every word that came out of his mouth. The event was boring to Brendan and May as they were falling asleep listening to reporter after reporter ask a question. Suddenly, the doors to the museum burst open.

"Sir, you must pay to enter!" The receptionist said to the person who walked in.

"Shut it woman! I have no time for you!" A male voice snarled back as a thud was heard. The person soon came into view. It was two male Team Aqua grunts "Down on the ground, the lot of ya!" The first Aqua grunt ordered and everyone hit the deck **(A/N It's funny because ships)** all except Brendan who looked at the grunt with anger in his eyes and clearly evident on his face "OI! You too kid!"

"Fuck. No." Brendan replied with anger clear in his voice as he reached for a pokeball.

"Bren, what are you doing?" May asked concerned but Brendan didn't reply.

"Guess I'll have to put you in your shoes." The second Aqua grunt said reaching for a pokeball of his own "Carvanha! Bite 'im!" the grunt said as he released his water and dark type pokemon. Carvanha was a small fish with blue and red scales. The top half was blue that surrounded its forehead and eyes which showed an evil red. There were yellow, pointy denticles. It's bottom half was red with a four pointed golden star at its chin. It has two yellow dorsal fins above it's eyes that resemble shark fins and a matching pelvic fin on it's belly. It's pectoral fins are also yellow. The caudal fin is composed of two red spines with a yellow membrane stretched between them. Carvanha's most noticeable feature was it's mouth and sharp fangs that sprouted from the bottom. A bite from this could shed a person's skin in a matter of seconds. It was a perfect pokemon for the likes of Team Aqua.

"Grovyle! Battle stance!" Brendan called as he sent out his grass type starter against his water type foe.

"Oh yeah, real fair." The second grunt pouted "Grass against water, real fair kid."

"Quit your whining! Zubat, attack!" The first grunt called out making it a two versus one which May didn't like.

"Hey, now you're not being fair!" May said standing up and Brendan was about to speak but May cut him off "Don't even tell me not to, last time on of us was left with one of these grunts, it could've ended badly. I'm helping." Brendan nodded and faced the grunts again knowing that he couldn't change May's mind. May smiled but quickly looked back at the grunts herself "Gardevoir, take the stage!" May said as she released the Embrace pokemon who said her name in a serene voice.

"How cute, they think they can take on the big, bad Team Aqua. Let's crush their dreams." The first grunt said. "Zubat, wing attack on Grovyle!"

"Psychic on Zubat!" May countered.

"Leaf blade on Carvanha!" Brendan ordered.

"Bite on Gardevoir!" The second grunt commanded. Zubat's wings were shone white and were aiming it at Grovyle but Zubat was stopped when it was hit with a power psychic caused by Gardevoir that made the bat fall to the ground in mere seconds. Grovyle jumped into the air with it's leaves on it's arms glowing a light green colour headed straight for Carvanha who tried, but failed miserably, to catch the speedy gecko with it's mouth and the super effective attack hit making Carvanha fall to the ground, fainted "W-what the?!" The second grunt said looking at it's fainted ally and saw Zubat struggling to get up "H-how did a kid one shot my pokemon?!"

"Zubat, get up and use leech life on Gardevoir!" The first grunt ordered as Zubat got to it's feet (or wings) and it's teeth began to glow green as it headed straight for Gardevoir in great speed.

"Protect Gardevoir with pursuit with a boost from quick attack!" Brendan ordered and Grovyle shot towards Zubat knocking it out of Gardevoir's way and onto the ground, fainted. Gardevoir thanked Grovyle for the assist and Grovyle simply nodded and went back to stand in front of it's trainer.

"This ain't over yet kid! Carvanha, end their hopes and dreams!" The first grunt said releasing another Carcanha.

"We just beat a Carvanha and now you're sending in another?" May mocked "Gardevoir, magical leaf!"

"Grovyle, fury cutter!" Brendan followed up on May's attack.

"Dodge and use ice fang!" The grunt shouted but Carvanha gave a worried look at the leaves heading towards him and the smirking gecko with the light green leaf on it. Carvanha tried to dodge and made it's teeth glow an icy blue but the magical leaf attack homed in on the Savage pokemon hitting it with the super effective attack. Before Carvanha could recover, it was hit by Grovyle's super effective fury cutter making it cry out in pain. The attacks were too much for Carvanha's weak and frail body. It dropped to the floor, knocked out, cold "W-what- H-how- d-did..." The first grunt stuttered as he looked at the fainted fish. May and Brendan high fived in their victory while Gardevoir also joined in with the high five but Grovyle stood with it's arms folded and smirked while closing it's eyes.

"Can't you two idiots get a simple job done?" A much deeper, pirate voice growled in anger. The person soon walked into Brendan and May's view.

"S-sorry boss Archie, t-these two k-kids got in out way!" The two grunts said pointing to Brendan and May. Archie turned to the two and smirked. Archie was a muscular person who had very tanned skin. He wore a blue jumpsuit that covered his entire body except for his thumbs, the top of his chest and a few rips near his right shoulder. He wore a light blue bandana with the Aqua symbol on it. He had a brown, piratey beard with thick sideburns. He had angry blue eyes and a black "X" between them. He had a golden anchor around his neck that reached down to his belt which was also golden that had an assortment of designs to it. Two being the two halves of a pokeball. The upper part of his jumpsuit had a bright white under his arms. He wore a small skirt that covered all but his front of his legs. He had a blue pattern on his knees to his feet which had the same blue pattern on the top, dark blue at the back and white all around the rest with a small part being blue at the front. Archie peered into the eyes of Brendan and May for a moment and smirked.

"I can tell, these two look to be strong trainers. The determination in their eyes is obvious." Archie then walked closer to the pair with May stepping behind Brendan but Brendan still looking his enemy in the eye "Tell me, scamp, what's your business with Team Aqua?"

"What's my business? What's your business disturbing the peace?!" Brendan exclaimed and Archie laughed a little.

"I'm disturbing the peace?" Archie repeated "Let me tell you, scamp, it's humans who have disturbed the peace of the oceans! We have polluted the oceans with our waste making it hard for the pokemon who live there to survive! I, Archie, of Team Aqua, plan to put a stop to this by…No, that would be telling." Archie teased "I will let you off this once, but I swear," Archie leaned closer to Brendan making their faces inches apart "if you meddle with Team Aqua again, you won't be let off so easy." Archie leaned back and headed out the door of the Oceanic Museum followed by the two grunts.

"I-is it safe to rise now?" A person asked and Brendan let out a breath.

"I think so." Another person said as everyone around the pair stood up and looked at the two who had just saved their lives.

"You kids are amazing trainers!" Someone else said and everyone agreed.

"Let's get out of here before they realize who we are." Brendan whispered to May and she quickly agreed. They both called back their pokemon and headed out of the building.

"W-wait!" Stern called following the two out of the door "You two have my deepest thanks! Those Aqua grunts have been patrolling this building for days threatening to take the Devon parts I had ordered. I must reward you in some way!"

"You really don't have to." Brendan replied "We just did what needed to be done."

"Nonsense, you two stood up to a criminal team all on your own. You have to be rewarded!" Stern objected and he pulled out two tickets "Although the boat isn't finished, these two tickets will allow you to ride it for free. Not only can the boat take you to Lilycove, but it can also take you to the Battle Resort. An island for strong trainers to battle and show off their skills. Though, like I said, the boat isn't quite finished but you will be notified straight away once it's done!" Brendan and May looked at the tickets and it read "Free pass to ride S.S Tidal. This ticket allows this person to ride the S.S Tidal to either Lilycove City or the Battle Frontier free of charge."

"Thanks for this." May replied facing Stern again.

"I should be thanking you! You two take care now, I've got to deal with the aftermath." Stern headed back inside the museum but then stopped to face the two again "Good luck in your contest, May." He said before he walked off. People around heard Stern say this and stared at the pair.

"Yes, May, good luck in your contest which we should prepare for right now, shouldn't we?" Brendan asked obviously trying to get out of this situation.

"Of course, let's go!" May replied and the two sprinted off.

"Was that…No, couldn't have been." Someone said as they turned back to whatever they were doing and soon the others followed "Did seem like it though."

* * *

Brendan and May had sprinted to the centre completely out of breath.

"Dammit Stern." Brendan said quietly as they walked into the centre "That was too close." They walked into the centre giving Nurse Joy their pokemon for a check-up. They were about to go to their room but heard about something else instead.

"Hey!" A person ran into the pokemon centre shouted causing everyone to look "Lissi and Ali are here! By the contest hall!" The person said before running off again and pretty much everyone followed, even May.

"C'mon, Bren! Let's go see Lissi!" May said literally dragging Brendan.

"Who's Lissi? And who's Ali?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Famous coordinator and her star pokemon! Now, c'mon!" May answered a little irritated. Brendan gave in and followed a speeding May towards the contest hall. They got to the hall and saw a massive crowd of people in front of it so they both decided to stand on a nearby bench to get an elevated view. They saw a young girl about a year older than May wearing a blue dress, similar to what May wore in her first contest but had puffy, cloud like sleeves instead. She had greeny-blue hair in a ponytail and blue earrings with a cloud-like scarf at the back of her neck. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair.

"Hiiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and Ali have come to Slateport City's contest to have a bit of FUN!" Lisia exclaimed.

"Aliii" The pokemon beside Lisia called. It was an Altaria nicknamed Ali. It had a blue body mostly covered in a cloud, much like it's trainer. It had puffy cheeks and blue talons that stook out of the cloud.

"Lisia, you can have some fun with me!" A very creepy fan exclaimed.

"I'm sure May has some fans like that." Brendan said to himself and was surprised that May didn't hear. She was too busy squealing on the inside for seeing Lisia and Ali in person.

"Well then," Lisia said a little scared at the person's comment but quickly shrugged it off "watch me as I dive right in again today!" She exclaimed and began to spin around "Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying!"

"Dazzling, doldrums…" Some people chanted as they span around also "doldrums defying!"

"Lisia's….Miraculous….Contest Scouting!" Lisia exclaimed raising a hand into the air.

"Aliiii!" Ali called.

"Al righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic trainer into the world of contesting! Eenie….meenie…miney…" Lisia scanned the crowd pointing her finger but stopped when she saw May "You there! On the bench! The female! Come on down!" May looked a little shocked at first but quickly jumped down not realizing that she was still holding onto Brendan bringing her down with him.

"Oops, sorry." She said as she gave a hand for Brendan to stand up which he quickly accepted and as he stood up, May was already up next to Lisia. People, mostly males, were giving Brendan a dirty look while others were looking at the two coordinators at the front of the crowd, some more than others.

"Two hot babes in one place! I'm going to burst with tears!" A fan exclaimed.

"The brunette's taken!" Brendan replied instantly but no one heard him. Brendan stood back ontop of the bench to see what was going on between the two coordinators.

"I've heard about your win in your very first contest, May. Good job!" Lisia said smiling at May.

"T-thank you!" May went red slightly.

"I assume that you'll be entering this contest too then?" Lisia asked.

"Yeah! And I'll win it too!" May said suddenly determined.

"We'll see, May, we'll see. I, too, shall be entering the contest to win myself a ribbon!" Lisia exclaimed again and looked over to where May was previously and eyed Brendan "And who's that cutie? Your boyfriend?" May then looked over to Brendan who had many other eyes on him, and not nice ones either.

"Y-yeah." May replied "That's Bren." Lisia gasped.

"A nickname too? Cute!" Lisia exclaimed for a third time before turning back to Brendan "Come on down "Bren"!" Brendan hopped down off the bench and made his way through the crowd. Brendan could feel the eyes of jealousy crawl up and down him "I assume that you'll be partners for this contest?" Brendan and May looked at Lisia in confusion.

"Partners?" They both asked and Lisia gasped again.

"You don't know? This contest allows for coordinators to pair up with each other! You two would be perfect partners!" Lisia replied "Bren, do you have a contest pass?"

"No. Why would I?" Brendan replied.

"Thought so. I can see that you mainly focus on Gym Badges so you probably know nothing about contests, am I right?" Lisia asked and Brendan was about to speak but May spoke instead.

"Actually, he does. He helped me with my first contest… After I explained the rules to him, twice." May giggled a little and Brendan scratched the back of his neck.

"How was I supposed to know what you do in contests? I only learned about them from you." Brendan said defending himself.

"You two are cute together." Lisia giggled "Anyway, you just need to go inside and get a contest pass. You'll also need a contest outfit. I'll get you one after this is all done, K?" Lisia stated.

"Not to be rude but…can't either me or May pick out my outfit?" Brendan asked.

"Well, you could but contest outfits are expensive." Lisia tried to persuade Brendan.

"Take the offer, dick!" A person shouted and Brendan gave that person a death stare.

"I don't mind if you do or don't Bren." May replied but had a hint of sadness in her voice that Brendan detected instantly.

 _If I go with Lisia I feel that May will be mad but if I go with May people would harass us both._ Brendan thought. _You know what, I'm already being harassed my the media._

"I'm going to have to go with May, sorry." Brendan replied and he could see May's head rise with a beaming smile and Lisia gave a look of disgust before quickly turning it into a fake smile for the cameras.

"OK, that's fine!" Lisia replied with a fake cheery attitude "Let's see her mess this up." Lisia mumbled "If you would just follow me." Lisia said as she beckoned the pair to follow her inside the contest and they did but not without a good bit of people following also. Lisia led them up to the counter and asked the woman at the counter to give Brendan a contest pass. The contest pass was printed out and was the same as May's only blue instead of pink but instead of Brendan, it said "Bren".

"My name's Brendan, not "Bren". "Bren" is just a nickname." Brendan said pointing to his name on his pass.

"But Bren sounds cuter!" Lisia wined and Brendan gave up.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Stop giving Lisia a hard time!" Someone from the following crowd yelled at Brendan "You should atleast give her some respect after you denied her help so harshly!"

"Well sor-ry for wanting my girlfriend to help and not some random person who I just met not even five minutes ago!" Brendan countered slightly angry and Lisia gave another look of disgust, this time, towards May.

 _How does this girl have a better opinion over me?_ Lisia thought to herself not removing the expression of disgust towards May not realizing that the cameras were still rolling.

"How about we go pick your outfit, Bren?" May asked trying to get away from the crowd and Brendan agreed completely. May led Brendan to the changing room as Lisia still gave a look of disgust to the pair.

"Don't let him get to you Lisia, he's just an irresponsible dick!" A person called out from the crowd.

"Looks like I have some competition in and out of contests with that girl." Lisia said quietly before putting yet another fake smile and fake cheery attitude towards the crowd "That's all for today! See you soon viewers!" She waved to the crowd and the cameras as they shut off.

"Alright, shoo, away from Lisia." Lisia's agent called to the crowd and they all ran off and Lisia's agent turned to Lisia "Lisia, you alright?"

"Aliii?" Ali asked too.

"Fine, Derek, just fine." Lisia replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

"You didn't look it. The camera caught the whole thing. Don't start anything with those two even if you do like this "Brendan"." Derek replied instantly and Lisia turned away and into a separate VIP room for her "That girl is a lot to handle." Derek sighed.

* * *

"This one…? No…..this one?" May said to herself as she looked through the assortment of clothes that the contest provided.

"I really don't like that Lisia girl. She's a total bitch." Brendan said and May turned to him.

"She wasn't that bad." May replied.

"Did you not see her face when I wanted your opinion over hers? That bright and cheery attitude turned to hate and disgust." Brendan stated and something clicked into his head "Do you think-"

"Don't say it." May interrupted instantly "I'll have to have a word with her." May then turned back to the clothes line that she had been looking through before.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Brendan asked and May stopped for a minute.

"Yes, but stay a good distance away so she can't see you." May replied and Brendan nodded "Let's get you an outfit then! This one should be perfect!" May said holding out an outfit in a plastic bag that showed the costume off. She handed it to Brendan and he went into the changing room. After about five minutes, Brendan walked out again and May went wide eyed and a little red.

"How do I look?" Brendan asked.

"Amazing…." May said in awe. Brendan was wearing a red jacket with a spike looking object on his left shoulder. He had rolled up sleeves showing the edge of his arm and where his Mega Bracelet used to be was replaced by a red bracelet that acted in the same way. His jacket was opened up wide and showed a t-shirt that was mostly black but had green borders and a yellow pattern on it. The t-shirt showed a little of his stomach at the bottom. He wore ragged black jeans with a red belt that had a golden buckle and a key chain with a pokeball and a flat pokeball on it. He wore red Velcro boots. He didn't wear his white beanie on his head letting his natural hair out that was spiked up slightly on the right side but on the left side he had a red and yellow streak **(A/N this is his contest outfit in ORAS if you couldn't guess)**. May slapped herself out of her trance "It fits you well." May said still eyeing Brendan's costume.

"I can tell…" Brendan replied making May's cheeks glow red a little bit "I guess it's fine then?" May nodded still slightly red "I'll get changed and pay for this then." He said before going back into the changing room but what neither of them noticed what that there was a camera in the room with a certain other coordinator peering in at the other end.

"He _will_ be mine." Lisia said with a devilish grin.

* * *

 **So, May has someone after her and now Brendan does. This'll be fun to write. Also, sorry if the description of Brendan's outfit was crap. I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm crap at descriptive writing. Anyway, stay tuned!**


	18. Contest Duo!

**Hello everybody and welcome to the big 2 and 0 of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will start off as filler but will then jump to the contest. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Brendan and May both practiced for their contest: They decided to use Gallade and Gardevoir for the battles and appeal. May was a little worried to be going up against Lisia and Ali seeing how they have come close to becoming top coordinator multiple times but felt better know that Brendan would be out on the battlefield with her. She did wonder whoever Lisia's partner would be in the contest.

The pair trained for a couple of hours and Brendan saw that he was quite excited for this contest, not only because it looked fun and was different to his Gym battles but also because he was entering with May so he felt like they could get through easy. They had decided to not wear their hoodies since they were on TV with them on and they had heard some harsh things about them just for Brendan's "backchatting" to Lisia some people, mostly males, didn't care about Brendan or May anymore.

* * *

They practiced until they saw Gallade and Gardevoir grow tired and Brendan and May were tired too. They got dinner and talked about their contest training going over some of the good and bad points of it. Gallade was set for the battle phase but needed a little more help with the appeal whereas Gardevoir was the complete opposite, she was great in appeal but wasn't so great in battles. They had called it an early night and went to sleep in each other's arms quickly.

* * *

The next morning, they had decided to go to the Slateport market upon Steven's request and looked for accessories for Combusken, Marshstomp and Grovyle to wear once they evolved so they could Mega Evolve. Brendan had found a red headband for Marshstomp and an orange scarf for Grovyle while May had found a yellow bracelet for Combusken at a clothing stall. They had matched the sizes to their final evolution starter pokemon and found that they should be a perfect fit.

The other stands both sold furniture and plushies making May just wanting to have a Torchic plushie and begged Brendan to get it for her using her unbeatable puppy-dog eyes. Brendan bought her the plushie out of the kindness of his heart but gave May the satisfaction of her technique working. Brendan also bought a Treecko and a Mudkip plushie for himself so the two didn't feel left out. There were no other plushies of the teams that they currently had just pokemon that they had already encountered or evolutions of future encounter-able pokemon.

* * *

After spending hours at the marketplace, they went to grab lunch in the centre's cafeteria. They weren't so surprised to find that they were recognized by some people but others gave, especially Brendan, dirty looks but Brendan just shrugged them off since he would probably never see these people again and they were way too close to Lisia than they should be.

* * *

After they had eaten lunch, they practiced for the contest more working on the problems they had discussed during dinner last night. While Gallade had improved in the appeal, he still needed some work as his attacks came off more aggressive than beautiful and Gardevoir had become clearer to the idea of a battle with the help of Combusken as a demo for her. They carried on until they went back inside to have dinner and soon fell asleep at an early time once again. The next five days were like the two days before; practicing for the contest and before they knew it, the day they had been working towards the last week had come. The contest was about to begin.

* * *

"Hello one and all to this year's contest circuit here in Slateport City! I'm your host Vivian Meridian!" Vivian shouted into the microphone as the crowd roared in anticipation "Before we begin, let's meet the judges!" Vivian then turned to the panel of judges. Instead of Norman this time though, the third judge was Captain Stern.

"Though I may not know a lot about pokemon battling or appeal, I know a beauty when I see it!" Stern said as he introduced himself. He wore the same clothes as he wore during the Oceanic Museum's fiftieth anniversary. Back in the coordinator's room, Brendan, May and a few other coordinators, including Lisia, were watching the screen while pretty much the other "coordinators" had just come to see Lisia in person. Lisia had kept away from Brendan and May for the whole time they had waited for the contest to start. She distracted herself with the fans that had only entered to see her. It was impossible to see who her partner in this contest was.

"Now that our judges are introduced and our coordinators are ready, let's begin the first contest of this year!" Vivian shouted as the crowd roared with anticipation for the first coordinator to walk out.

"Sorry people! Looks like I've got to go!" Lisia exclaimed getting through the crowd of people who were surrounding her. She walked out alone so it was still impossible to see her partner.

"Good luck Lisia!" Pretty much the whole crowd said at the same time.

"Would Lisia Lutti and Dylan Evans please enter the stage?" Vivian shouted and faced the door where Lisia and Dylan soon appeared. Lisia was wearing her famous blue dress while Dylan wore a purple short sleeved jacket over a black long sleeved shirt with light greeny-blue trousers. Brendan and May's eyes widened at hearing Dylan's name "Supposedly, Dylan and Lisia are cousins so they are a great pair for this contest." Vivian continued.

"Action time Swablu!" Dylan exclaimed as he released the pre-evolution to Altaria. It had a small blue body with a white beak and two cloud wings.

"Ali, shed the beauty!" Lisia exclaimed also as she sent out her star pokemon, Ali the Altaria.

"Coordinators, begin!" Vivian shouted.

"Disarming Voice!" Both Lisia and Dylan called out at the same time and Swablu and Ali sent out two circles with hearts on them towards each other creating small pink dust fall from the sky.

"Ali, moonblast!" Lisia ordered and Ali created a full moon about to launch it at Swablu.

"Swablu, fly around the moon using mist!" Dylan commanded and Swablu flew around the moon that Ali had created creating a blue mist around the moon giving it a peaceful atmosphere.

"Ali, sing!" Lisia then shouted and Ali began to sing a serene melody making Swablu's eyes slowly shut as it fell to the ground "Catch Swablu!" Ali flew under Swablu catching it in it's cloud like wings and settling down on the ground. The moon has disappeared making white glitter float to the ground and it was seen that Ali had fallen asleep with Swablu in her arms **(A/N I know Ali is a he but…..it being a she makes more sense)**. The audience clapped in and roared in excitement.

"That was amazing! Lisia's holding back nothing in this contest! What do you think judges?" Vivian asked turning to the judges.

"That showed the strong bond between Ali and Swablu showing the care of mother and child." Mr. Contesta replied.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed using the only word he ever spoke.

"I have not seen many Swablu or Altaria in my life but this performance makes me want to see more!" Stern said in excitement. Lisia and Dylan bowed to the judges and returned to the coordinator's room. As they entered, May gave a friendly smile to Lisia while Lisia gave a look of disgust towards May. There were a few more coordinators most being complete failures as they were only there to see Lisia and practiced little to nothing but it was soon time for Brendan and May's appeal.

"Would "Bren" King and May Birch please enter the stage?" Vivian called as the two walked in hand in hand waving to the screaming crowd. Brendan winced at Vivian calling him "Bren" while May just laughed at his misfortune. There were some boos but they just shrugged it off. Lisia watched contently in the coordinator's room at the two's performance.

"Gallade! Beauty stance!" Brendan exclaimed releasing the Blade pokemon using his edited calling-out command.

"Gardevoir, take the stage!" May called releasing the Embrace pokemon. Brendan and May nodded to each other and held up their arms touching their keystone.

"Mega Evolve!" They both shouted and the crowd, even judges, gasped. Both of the pokemon were enclosed in pinkish spheres and broke out of them revealing their new form. Gallade looked the same as he did in the Gym battle but he stole a look at Gardevoir. He was stunned. Gardevoir looked like she was wearing a ballroom dress that was partly on the floor. On the side of her head were two spiky points similar to Gallade and she had two horns sticking out of her chest both facing away from each other. Gallade offered a hand to Gardevoir which she quickly took and the two part psychic types began to waltz together wowing the crowd.

"Would you look at this! Gallade and Gardevoir are dancing together and by the look of their trainer's faces, this is completely unexpected! This shows Gallade and Gardevoir's passion for each other!" Vivian exclaimed and she was right, Brendan and May were shocked at what their pokemon were doing right now, but they didn't complain about it, they just watched the two pokemon have their moment together. The two pokemon soon stopped as Gallade kissed Gardevoir's hand making her go red slightly and they both bowed. The audience all stood up and clapped their hands together "That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that in my life! What about the judges?" Vivian then turned to the judges.

"It is very clear the affection between Gallade and Gardevoir is strong, much like their trainers. Excellent job you two! Also, the nickname is a nice touch "Bren"." Contesta complimented laughing to himself at that last part making Brendan wince again.

"Remarkable dancing!" Sukizo exclaimed.

"This performance reminded me of my days on cruise ships where couples would go on the deck and dance to a moonlit sky. Romantic…" Stern said slightly drifting off to his own world as Brendan and May both bowed and walked off the stage with Gallade and Gardevoir waving to the still roaring crowd.

"That was unexpected, we didn't even get to use our appeal." Brendan said once they had gotten from the stage.

"Yeah, but that was much better. Plus, we can use the original appeal we planned for another double contest if there ever is one." May replied and Gallade looked a little embarrassed.

"It's fine Gallade, you and Gardevoir both wowed the crowd with your dancing, you should feel proud of yourself not embarrassed." Brendan said looking the Blade pokemon. Gallade saluted to Brendan regaining his confident attitude making the three around him laugh at the psychic and fighting type's sudden change in mood. A clapping was heard as they neared the coordinator's room.

It was Dylan.

"Great job you two. That was amazing!" Dylan exclaimed.

"T-thanks." May replied going red slightly.

"It was unexpected, but we won't complain." Brendan joked and they headed back into the coordinators room to see Lisia looking completely disgusted at Brendan and May's performance since it received a better reaction than hers.

"You two know what's up with Lisia?" Dylan asked the pair as they sat down to watch the other performances. "She always looks so…displeased at the mention of your names."

"I think it's because of her contest scouting episode the other day, did you see it?" Brendan replied and Dylan nodded.

"You talked back to her a lot and you picked May's opinion of fashion over her's. That takes a lot of guts, especially to a star." Dylan stated nudging Brendan slightly "That reminds me, congratulations on becoming a couple." May went wide eyed as she remembered what she said to Dylan at the end of her last contest.

"Dylan I'm so-" May began but Dylan put a finger up to tell her to stop.

"I don't mind. You two look good for each other anyway." Dylan said but in the back of his mind, he still wanted May. May smiled at him and turned her head back to the screen resting it on Brendan's shoulder which Dylan cringed at. There were a lot of coordinators in this contest. The majority being those who just came to see either Lisia or Brendan and May. There were some though that did do well and it was soon time to announce who was going to the second round.

"Now, let's see which coordinators have impressed the judges enough to make it to the second round!" Vivian stated as her hand pointed to the screen. The cards flipped over two at a time. The first pair was Brendan and May. The second pair was Lisia and Dylan and the other six pairs were those who did well in the contest. "The first match will be between Lisia and Dylan versus Cameron and Mark!" Vivian stated.

"Looks like I'm up first again. See you in the finals." Dylan said with a confident smirk as he walked out the door after Lisia.

"You too, good luck!" Both Brendan and May replied back. The next few opponents Lisia and Dylan faced were easily defeated due to Lisia having a very strong Altaria pushing them up to the finals in no time. Brendan and May had the same outcome. Due to their experience and Mega Evolution, they practically swept their opponents pushing them to the finals too. The finals were…

"…Lisia and Dylan versus Brendan and May!" Vivian exclaimed "Looks like our two celebrity duos will be facing off against each other to receive this ribbon! Stay tuned after a ten minute break!" The ten minute break was very quiet for Lisia since Dylan had decided to talk with Brendan and May. She hated that Brendan was with May. Lisia saw May as just an inexperienced version of herself.

"Why is he so content with her?" Lisia said quietly to herself "I'm so much prettier, more famous and more experienced. Then, why is he with her? She must have some flaws." Lisia then shot a smirk across her mouth. "That's what I'll do. I'll get him to leave her then he'll come running to me like all boys should."

* * *

"Welcome one and all back to Slateport City's contest! We have both of the finalists ready at their sides of the fields! Coordinators, release your pokemon!" Vivian shouted once the ten minute break was over and both pairs were on their sides of the field.

"Ali, shed the beauty!" Lisia called with her famous smile releasing the dragon and flying type.

"Action time, Gard!" Dylan called releasing the nicknamed Gardevoir pokemon as it did a twirl in the air. This was Dylan's strongest pokemon.

"Gallade! Beauty stance!" Brendan exclaimed as he released the Blade pokemon who looked at his opponents with determined eyes.

"Gardevoir, take the stage!" May followed up calling her Embrace pokemon to the field who glared at the other Gardevoir. Gard just smirked at Gardevoir but waved calmly at Gallade who just ignored Gard completely and moving slightly closer to Gardevoir. Both pairs nodded at their partner. Brendan and May held their arm up in the air touching their bracelets, Dylan touched a necklace and Lisia touched her tiara.

"Mega Evolution!" The four exclaimed and the crowd gasped in the intense bright light that shone onto the field as the four pokemon revealed their mega evolutions. Gard looked the same as Gardevoir only having a slightly more evil look on her face. Ali had become a cloud making her blue body barely seen. The only body parts it showed off was her stomach, neck and head. Ali was now a dragon and fairy type losing it's flying typing.

"With five minutes on the clock, let the battle…..BEGIN!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Gallade, Psycho cut on Altaria!" Brendan called as Gallade's arms began to glow with psychic energy and he ran towards Altaria.

"Gardevoir, dazzling gleam!" May exclaimed. She didn't need to pick a target since dazzling gleam hit all of the opposing targets. Gardevoir began to create a strong pink wind towards Gard and Ali.

"Ali, fly!" Lisia called and Ali shot up into the air avoiding any damage from dazzling gleam or psycho cut. Gallade switched targets to Gard.

"Gard, teleport!" Dylan countered and Gard snapped out of existence dodging the oncoming psycho cut and dazzling gleam. Both of Brendan and May's attacks were dodged and caused them to lose points.

"Land on Gardevoir!" Lisia called and Ali used it's higher altitude to crash down onto Gardevoir.

"Protect!" Both Brendan and May shouted. Gardevoir covered itself in a green orb against the oncoming attack and Gallade sprinted over to Gardevoir's side also using protect causing Dylan and Lisia to lose points.

"Gard, use psychic to get Gallade away from Gardevoir!" Dylan shouted and Gard used her mind to move Gallade from Gardevoir's side and onto hers "Moonblast!" Gard created a full moon and launched it towards Gallade. Brendan and May lost a few points due to Gard's interruption with the double protect.

"Deflect it with quick guard!" Brendan quickly countered and Gallade set up a red shield holding off the incoming super effective moon. Ali had given up to try to attack Gardevoir and returned to Lisia while Gardevoir wiped a sweat from her head but was still able to continue. Gallade had held off the moon and also returned to his trainer's side. Lisia and Dylan's points dropped more due to their attacks being blocked.

"Moonblast!" Both Dylan and Lisia called and their two pokemon created white full moons and launched them at Gallade and Gardevoir. The two moons soon merged together making the attack even bigger.

"Substitute!" Brendan called and Gallade was able to get out of the way of the super effective attack that would have surely knocked him out. A fake Gallade was put in place instead.

"Teleport!" May countered and Gardevoir snapped out of existence reappearing behind the moon. The moon crashed into the field creating a creator. Dylan and Lisia's points dropped again due to their attack being dodged. There was a minute on the clock and both pairs were at half of their points Brendan and May being slightly ahead.

"Sky attack!" Lisia shouted with a bit of anger in her voice. She was not going to lose to these two, especially May. Ali shot up into the sky and created a blue bird that shot down towards Gardevoir.

"Block it with psycho combat!" Brendan shouted and Gallade ran up to the oncoming bird and threw punches that were red and slashes that were filled with psychic power.

"Help out with psychic!" May called to Gardevoir who's eyes shone blue and added her efforts to the resistance of the deadly flying type attack. The blue bird shattered into dust that made Lisia and Dylan's points fall a bit but they both forgot about the oncoming Ali who crashed into Gardevoir making it wail in pain "Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir hit the ground, fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle but it is not over for Brendan and May, if Brendan can pull this off, he'll win it for the both of them." Vivian stated.

"Sorry, Bren." May said apologetically as she returned Gardevoir.

"Don't worry about it, we can still win." Brendan replied and May nodded, all she could do was watch. Lisia smiled devilishly.

"Now all I have to do in win and he'll come running over." Lisia said to herself.

"You say something Lis?" Dylan asked but Lisia shook her head "Alright, then."

"There's thirty seconds on the clock with Bren and May in the lead. Can Dylan and Lisia make a comeback? They are in the advantage." Vivian stated.

"Screw advantages! Gallade, use teleport to get close to Gard, then use night slash and before they get time to react, teleport again next to Ali and finish this with psycho combat!" Brendan explained and Gallade nodded and smirked while the other three were trying to figure out what Brendan had just said but they waited too long. Gallade teleported towards Gard as his blades shone with darkness and he slashed the psychic and fairy type knocking her out in one clean sweep. Gallade then teleported towards Ali and quickly threw punches and slashes at it making it wail. Before anyone knew it, the time was up.

"The clear winners are….." Vivian created suspense as the winners appeared on screen "…Bren and May!" The crowd roared in joy as Lisia gave a look of extreme anger but Dylan walked towards Brendan giving him a handshake.

"Your Gallade is impressive. Good battle." Dylan complimented.

"Thank you, you and Gard were good too." Brendan replied right before he was cut short of his conversation as he was tackled by May into a hug. Dylan chuckled at May's reaction and decided to leave Brendan to help himself up while Lisia stormed off the stage. Dylan gave a sigh and followed Lisia.

"Thank you." May simply said slightly muffled as her face was buried in Brendan's chest.

"I couldn't have come this far without your help, now, can you please let me breath?" Brendan asked and May giggled a little at Brendan's joke and her reaction but mostly her happiness that she just earned her second ribbon. She stood up helping Brendan up along with her and pulled him into a powerful kiss. The crowd awed at the couple and cameras zoomed in.

"That'll be in the news tomorrow!" Vivian joked looking at the pair. They both pulled back still smiling at each other but May was deep red.

"Dammit, she's right." May said quietly but quickly turned around to the judges stepping onto a podium to be awarded their ribbons.

"May Birch and Brendan King." Vivian, saying Brendan's actual name. began picking up a box and handing it to Mr. Contesta.

"We would like to present you," Contesta continued.

"the Shipyard ribbons," Sukizo opened the box revealing two blue ribbons.

"For your efforts in this contest. One of the best Slateport has ever seen." Stern finished taking the two ribbons and handing on to each Brendan and May.

"Not sure what I'll do with this, but I gladly accept." Brendan said looking at the ribbon.

"You could keep it as a memory of that impressive victory." A voice said causing heads to turn in the direction it came from. It was Steven "I've never seen someone call out such a big command and their pokemon follow it perfectly, good job." He said clapping.

"I try." Brendan joked as the crowd roared over Steven's appearance "Why have you come here anyway?"

"For a battle." He replied simply "Against YOU!" He pointed at Brendan.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Why does Steven want a battle? Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. Gallade Vs Metagross!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-one of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter shows Steven's battle against Brendan but after that, I have no idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _You could keep it as a memory of that impressive victory." A voice said causing heads to turn. It was Steven "I've never seen someone call out such a big command and their pokemon follow it perfectly, good job." He said clapping._

" _I try." Brendan joked as the crowd roared over Steven's appearance "Why have you come here anyway?"_

" _For a battle." He replied simply. "Against YOU!" He pointed at Brendan._

* * *

"W-why?" Brendan asked completely confused and shocked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to battle that Gallade. It's clearly a strong pokemon." Steven replied and Brendan nodded weakly.

"But, don't you have to wait until Bren gets past the league to battle him?" May asked.

"It won't be an official battle. Just a one on one with no time limit. Sound good?" Steven replied and Brendan nodded.

"Yeah, but I need to heal Gallade first." Brendan said.

"Of course. We're in no rush." Steven replied and Brendan sprinted to the centre to heal Gallade. Vivian turned to the crowd and the judges took their seats.

"OK everyone! A little something crept up and we have an unofficial battle between the Champion Steven Stone against one of this contest's winners, Brendan King!" Vivian shouted into the mic making the crowd roar in excitement "They get excited too easily." Vivian joked once she put the microphone down. Brendan returned about five minutes later to find Steven standing at the other end of the battlefield. Brendan had changed into his regular clothes since this was a under battling rules and not contest rules. A referee walked into the middle of the battlefield.

"This is an unofficial battle between the Champion Steven Stone against the one of Slateport City's contest winners, Brendan King!" The referee stated "This will be a one on one battle with no time limit. Would both participants please release their pokemon."

"My choice is obvious." Brendan joked as he pulled out Gallade's pokeball "Gallade! Battle stance!" Gallade came out of his ball ready for anything.

"And he looks strong too." Steven said to himself "Metagross! Show them the power!" Steven called as he released his ace. Metagross was a four legged blue creature with a silver X across his face. His eyes were red and no mouth was indicated. On the bottom of his feet were silver spikes that clutched the ground. The steel and psychic type looked to be Brendan and Gallade's fiercest opponent to date. May analysed the beast with her Pokedex.

" _Metagross, the Iron Leg pokemon and the final evolved form of Beldum,"_ the Pokedex began _"Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs. This pokemon is able to Mega Evolve."_ Brendan heard this and quickly noticed the band around Metagross' front left leg.

"Steven, I hope you go all out, because I will! Gallade!" Brendan raised his hand to the air and touched his keystone "Mega Evolve!" Gallade became induced in a pinkish sphere and revealed his mega evolved state.

"Of course I won't. Metagross!" Steven replied touching a badge on his shirt "Mega Evolve!" Metagross also became enclosed in a pinkish sphere and broke out revealing it's mega evolved state. Metagross was no longer on the ground. It's feet were now arms that stuck out in front of it's body. It had grown a spike under it's face and the silver X was now golden.

"META!" Metagross exclaimed shaking the stadium. Brendan looked at his foe for a moment.

"This will be tough." He said to himself "Gallade, you ready?"

"Gall!" Gallade exclaimed in determination.

"Are both participants ready?" The referee asked and both Steven and Brendan nodded "Then let the battle….BEGIN!"

"Gallade, close combat!" Brendan quickly ordered and Gallade ran towards Metagross who didn't even attempt to move. Gallade soon began to hit Metagross with a flurry of punches but they were barely doing a thing "What the...?!"

"I expected more. Zen headbutt!" Steven countered and Metagross charged forward with full psychic force straight towards Gallade.

"Protect!" Brendan countered and Gallade created a green barrier to shield himself from the charging steel and psychic type. Metagross hit the barrier but it wasn't long before Metagross broke through slamming into Gallade. Gallade was thrown back "Gallade, can you stand?" After a couple of grunts and groans, Gallade stood up and nodded "Alright then, Night slash!" Gallade's left blade shone black as he charged towards Metagross with the super effective attack.

"Hyper Beam!" Steven called and Metagross opened his gaping mouth letting loose a white beam of energy.

"Dodge, to the left!" Brendan ordered and Gallade jumped to the left avoiding contact with the white beam. Due to hyper beam being a strong attack, it left the user unable to move for a certain amount on time. Enough time for Gallade to do some damage to the Iron Leg pokemon. Gallade swung at Metagross with both of his black blades hitting the part psychic type with super effective dark type attacks. Even though Metagross did wince a bit at first, there was no initial damage to it "Guess I've only got one option." Brendan said to himself. He knew that the only way to beat this beast was to tire it out "Dodge attacks and make it move around a lot, Gallade was trained in maneuvering around the battlefield so it shouldn't strain him."

Brendan looked over to the sidelines to see the audience in complete silence as Gallade was barely laying a scratch on the Iron Leg pokemon even though Gallade was at his strongest form and using a super effective attack. He then looked at the judges who were, too, in complete awe. Vivian's microphone was shaking in her hand and she looked like she was about to drop it. May and Gardevoir were on the sidelines silently praying for nothing too bad to happen to Gallade. Metagross was now recharged and ready to attack.

"Gallade, fall back!" Brendan shouted once his attention was back on the battlefield.

"Meteor mash!" Steven ordered and Metagross' body shone blue and it tucked it's arms in and pointed them at Gallade. Metagross charged at full speed towards Gallade while spinning in a clockwise fashion and was surrounded in blue aura. Metagross' speed allowed it to not miss.

"Protect!" Brendan cried and Gallade created a green shield against the menacing attack "Hold it back!" Gallade pushed the Iron Leg pokemon back with all of it's might. It was actually succeeding. Metagross' eyes widened at the Blade Pokémon's sudden strength. Gallade was able to push back the charging Metagross' assault causing both it and Steven to look at in shock. While Gallade was panting heavily, it just survived a finishing blow. Gallade smirked still panting. Metagross nodded to Gallade just before Gallade fell to the floor, out cold. The whole room stood quiet for a moment as they just let what had happened sink in. Vivian finally regained her grip on her microphone and began to speak.

"L-ladies and gentlem-men. That was…" Vivian stopped before continuing on "That was the power of the champion!" She exclaimed and the crowd soon followed "Judges, your opinions?"

"I can definitely tell that Steven and Metagross have been together for a long time. They almost look the same." Contesta said and Steven shot a glare at him making the man shriek a little on the inside.

"Remarkable!" Sukizo said but Stern still had to think about what he just saw. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"That was truly excellent. What was even more excellent was that Gallade was able to hold back Metagross' meteor mash, yes, it fainted in the end, but that was just from exhaustion." Stern said as Brendan walked over to Gallade. Brendan helped Gallade stand as Gardevoir ran over to him.

"Gard, e, Gard voir." Gardevoir said clearly concerned.

"Gall." Gallade reassured Gardevoir and tried to stand up straight but fell back down to one knee.

"Don't strain yourself, Gallade. You did better than expected. I'm proud." Brendan said as he reached for Gallade's pokeball but Gallade shook his head.

"Gall ade." Gallade said.

"You sure you're alright to stay out?" Brendan asked and Gallade nodded "Don't hesitate to ask to be returned. Let's just get you to Nurse Joy." Gallade nodded again and Brendan helped Gallade walk over to the centre.

"Wait, Brendan, a word for the news?" A reporter asked.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Brendan retorted in slight annoyance "The only words that I'll tell the media is for them to leave myself and May alone!" Brendan took a deep breath before continuing to help the weakened Blade pokemon to the centre. The reporter froze at Brendan's quick backlash but wrote down what he had said. The reporter had turned to face Steven but found that he had left already. May soon ran over to help Brendan carry Gallade as Vivian turned to the crowd.

"Folks, you've all had a good time seeing the appeals and that extra bit at the end. We at the contest committee shall see you next month in Verdanturf town!" Vivian exclaimed as people cheered and left the building.

* * *

Brendan and May, with help from Gardevoir's psychic, had successfully carried Gallade over to the centre that was inside of the contest hall. Nurse Joy said that Gallade just needed rest overnight from the battle assuring that he will make a full recovery making the pair stay an extra night in Slateport City. They were both awaiting the call from Nurse Joy to see if they could visit Gallade. The centre had turned out all of it's lights for the night as the clock struck midnight. The doors to the centre opened and a familiar, kind voice came towards them.

"Brendan, May, excellent in your contest!" The voice said causing the two to look up. It was Professor Birch. May instantly stood up to hug the overweight professor who happily returned the hug "I thought you'd forgotten about us seeing your contest."

"We got caught up in a few things." Brendan replied "Kinda rushed to get enough practice in seeing how we only had a week."

"Still though, you two did great. I also saw that you were on that Lisia girl's TV show. It takes alot to speak to a famous celebrity like that. I'm proud you picked May's opinion over her's." Birch smiled at Brendan who nodded back with a slight smile "May, apparently your next contest is in Verdanturf Town. It's just west of Mauville City. You have a month to get there." May nodded and soon after Nurse Joy said that Gallade was allowed visitors but only one at a time. They all agreed that Brendan should go and he went towards Gallade's room. Gallade had almost made a full recovery, he just needed a good night's rest. Gallade was asleep when Brendan had walked in so Nurse Joy woke the Blade pokemon up by shaking his shoulder gently.

"Gall?" Gallade said groggily.

"Your trainer's here to see you." Nurse Joy said in her calm voice and Gallade's eyes opened wide.

"Gall!" Gallade tried to sit up but was pulled back by a pain in his back.

"Don't try to move. Even though your wounds are healed, there's still some time before you can leave." Nurse Joy said still in a calm voice "I'll leave you two alone." She said as she walked out of the room and Brendan sat in a chair at the side of Gallade's bed. Before Gallade could speak, Brendan pulled out his PokeNav to be able to translate Gallade's speech.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much worry." Gallade said with his head hanging.

"Don't be. You did well against Metagross and I'm proud of you for it." Brendan said with a slight smile "You made it feel pain. Farther than I expected." Brendan laughed a little and so did Gallade "Still though, we've got a long way until we're at that level."

"I swear I'll take that overgrown metal beast down!" Gallade said with determination in his eyes.

"I know you will. You take care now, I'll let Gardevoir in." Brendan said as he headed for the door.

"Master, wait." Gallade said quickly.

"Don't call me master, call me Brendan, or Bren, if you really must." Brendan replied "But, what's the matter?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." Gallade replied and Brendan raised an eyebrow "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead in that forest. I would have never experienced friendship. I would have never grown strong. Before I met you, I thought that my life was over right there and then. I had lost all hope in the world. I then heard you and Mistress' vo-"

"Mistress?" Brendan interrupted.

"You're master and your female companion, May, is mistress." Gallade gave a quick explanation.

"I already said to call be Brendan." Brendan said.

"Yes master Brendan." Gallade said with a slight smirk and Brendan gave a sigh "Anyway, when I heard you and Mistress May's voice. They both sounded so kind, so innocent, so….loving. I thought that…just maybe…there was some hope left. So, I built up the courage to appear. At first, I was scared by what you would do. The last time I had entered the eyes of a trainer, they had tried to capture me without hesitation just because of my difference in colour. When I heard you ask if I wanted to join you, I instantly knew that I wanted to. Of course, you wanted a battle but, I'm glad I accepted. I then knew that was my mind was right and you were a good person. Gardevoir tagging along was just a bonus."

"You have nothing to thank for." Brendan replied "You've already outdone yourself. Against Brawly, you faced off against not only Hariyama but another mega evolving pokemon too and today, doing damage to the champion's ace pokemon. You've earned a name for yourself." Gallade went a bit red at the compliment "I'll see you in the morning. I'm sure Gardevoir will be more than happy to see you like this." Brendan said as he left the room.

"Thank you, Brendan." Gallade said quietly before the doors shut but quickly opened to an excited and happy Embrace pokemon and was about to pounce Gallade "OH NO MY BONES!" was all Gallade could let out before being pounced and dealing with intense pain in his entire body.

"I'll never let go, ever again!" Gardevoir demanded not hearing Gallade's plea for his life.

"If you don't, I'll never walk again." Gallade joked but Gardevoir made no effort to move "Figures."

* * *

Brendan walked back into the main room where he was about to speak but was interrupted by

"OH NO MY BONES!" Gallade's shout for mercy echoed throughout the whole centre.

"Guess Gardevoir found Gallade?" May asked and Brendan nodded.

"She was waiting outside of the room for him." Brendan replied.

"How about you?" She asked again.

"Fine. Gallade is…was fine when I saw him. He just needs a nights rest here." Brendan replied and looked around the room "Guess Professor Birch left?"

"Yeah, he needed to get back to Littleroot by tomorrow morning since there's apparently a new trainer starting tomorrow." May replied before yawning.

"Guess we should head to bed." Brendan said instantly after May's yawn.

"But, I haven't had dinner yet!" May whined.

"It's 12am in the morning. Doubt they would still be serving dinner at this hour." Brendan replied and May looked sad "But, I can't let you go hungry." He said pulling out a container from his bag and May's face lit up "I used the centre's kitchen to make this. It was a little rushed but it should be fine." Inside the container was the same type of pie that Brendan had made when they were at Charlie's when passing through Petalburg Woods a second time "Sorry if it's not anything…" Brendan began but was soon cut off by May's lips touching his. Surprised at first, he didn't return it but soon did. They held in there in the darkness of the centre for about a minute before pulling back.

"You know how to make your girl happy." May giggled.

"I sure do." Brendan said proudly "C'mon, we'll eat in the room." Brendan said as he gripped the container under his right arm and in his left holding May's hand as they walked back to their room where they ate the pie, almost whole due to May's appetite, and headed off to sleep.

* * *

 **Maybe I made Gallade's situation a bit more dramatic than it seemed but then again, if you think about it, if you held off a sudo legendary's strongest attack and you were drastically lower levelled than it, you'd probably be out too. Stay tuned!**


	20. On the Road to Mauville!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter twenty-two if Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will have Brendan and May begin their travels to Mauville City, home of Brendan's third Gym Battle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan and May woke up pretty early, they wanted to get out of Slateport City as soon as they could to escape the crowds of the City. While the comfy beds and hospitalities were nice, they wanted to leave due to the attention they had gained throughout the last couple of weeks.

They both walked into Gallade's room to find Gallade awake fully recovered but was unable to move due to Gardevoir resting on top of him. May woke up Gardevoir gently and, at first, Gardevoir hesitated to leave her current position, she was quickly persuaded by her trainer that they had to keep moving. Gardevoir agreed with much hesitation and allowed Gallade to move.

"Thank goodness." Gallade joked as he stood up from his bed.

"Guess the translator's effects are still on huh?" Brendan said looking at his PokeNav "No point in turning it off."

"We've decided to leave you two out of your balls." May stated and both of the pokemon nodded with Gardevoir even more eager. They walked towards the cafeteria and ate their breakfast. With Gallade and Gardevoir having humanoid bodies, they were able to sit at the table too. They had a short breakfast much to May's disapproval but Brendan promised to make a bigger lunch.

They walked throughout the city heading north to the exit to route 110. Brendan still got some dirty looks from some people but got some friendly looks from others which he happily returned. People didn't bother to approach the pair due to Gallade's stare to each and every person who approached them while Gardevoir had her arms wrapped around Gallade's left arm and her head on his shoulder making her appearance look the complete opposite to Gallade.

* * *

They soon reached the entrance to route 110 and it was clear that there were two paths. One was a normal, grassy route which had multiple turns and railings since it was crossing across Hoenn's vast ocean. Over the grassy route was an elevated road. Cycling Road. It was only accessible to those who had either a Mach or Arco bike which were only obtainable in Mauville City. Cycling Road was held up by sky blue, thick pillars that dug down to the depths of the ocean. The road itself was the same sky blue as the supports with a darker blue road and railings. There were people going to and from Mauville: It was easily to best way to get from the two cities.

Brendan checked on the map on his PokeNav and saw that route 110 was a day's walk and that they should be able to get to Mauville by sundown. While May didn't like the idea at first, she wasn't going to slow down. She wanted to get this over with. There were multiple new pokemon on the route. Most noticeably being two small electric mouse pokemon being called Plusle and Minun. They had close resemblance to Pikachu but had much whiter skin and had blue or red ears with pluses and minuses as tails and cheeks. Both Brendan and May identified to two pokemon.

" _Plusle, the Cheering pokemon_ ," Brendan's Pokedex began, _"When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electricity sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokemon cries loudly."_

" _Minun, the Cheering pokemon,"_ May's Pokedex began, _"Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partner than its own safety. It shorts out electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates."_

"How cute! Pokemon that are made for each other!" May squealed and the two electric types went slightly red. Brendan was eyeing another pokemon that looked much fiercer than Plusle or Minun and analysed it.

" _Electrike, the Lightning pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon's fur. This Pokémon's final evolution can Mega Evolve. This pokemon also knows the egg move flame burst."_

"My dad always used to say that Electrikes were really fast and strong pokemon." May said after hearing Brendan's Pokedex.

"All the more reason to catch it." Brendan replied gripping Marshstomp's ball knowing that the pokemon was an electric type "Electrike!" Brendan called to the pokemon who looked at Brendan and began to run away "Wait, come back!" Brendan said as he began to run after the electric type with Gallade following.

"Bren, wait! I can't run that fast!" May shouted trying to catch up but Brendan couldn't hear her "Great, now he's gone!"

* * *

"Electrike, why are you running away? All I want to do is beat you up and put you in a ball!" Brendan called to the fast electric type who, after hearing Brendan's motives, sped up using quick attack and Gallade sighed.

"You idiot." Gallade joked as he, too, picked up speed.

"With love and care!" Brendan called again trying to back up his words he said earlier but Electrike didn't buy it and kept on running soon out of distance "Dammit, we lost it."

"We?!" Gallade exclaimed "You were the one who told it that you wanted basically keep it hostage "with love and care"!" Gallade made air quotes when saying the last four words.

"Golbat, Swellow, find Electrike!" Brendan called releasing the two flying types. Brendan gave a brief explanation of what Electrike looked like to the two pokemon who nodded and flew off in different directions "May, can you h-" Brendan began but quickly noticed that May was nowhere around "Oh crap. We lost her."

"We?!" Gallade exclaimed again "You-"

"You ran off too." Brendan interjected and Gallade sighed in defeat as Brendan looked to the sky and saw that it was about midday "Guess we'd better find them, May can't survive without a meal on her own." Brendan joked and Gallade nodded "Just listen for the growling of her stomach."

* * *

Meanwhile, May was still stood, waiting, where Brendan had run off. Like Brendan predicted, May was starving. She had sat on the floor cross-legged and Gardevoir was making small waves in the ocean with her mind.

"Dammit Bren, first he makes me not have a full breakfast and now he makes me wait for lunch!" May whined as she looked around. Something nudged her on her leg "Huh?" she said looking down at her feet. It was an Electrike "You're the same Electrike from before, right?" Electrike nodded and its stomach growled "I know the feeling. Here." May reached for a can of pokemon food from her bag and Electrike soon began chomping down "Atleast you get to eat." May said resting her head on her hand sighing.

"Electrike!" Electrike called and May turned seeing the can empty.

"You want more?" May asked with little shock in her voice and Electrike nodded "Alright then." She then gave the Electrike another can and Electrike, once again, began to chomp down "And I thought I was the only one who had such a big appetite." She said as she stroked the electric type's fur which sent out little shocks which made her giggle.

"Swellow!" Swellow called as it saw May with the Electrike making May look up.

"Hey Swellow!" May said waving to the flying type "Tell Bren to get back here!" Swellow nodded and headed back towards Brendan "He atleast has the decency to look for me." She said as she sighed again.

"Electrike!" Electrike called noting that it wanted more.

"Good lord you eat." May said as she gave Electrike yet another can.

* * *

"Swellow!" Swellow called once it found Brendan and Gallade.

"Swellow, did you find it?" Brendan asked and Swellow nodded as it lead the way "Let's go." Both Brendan and Gallade followed Swellow as Golbat joined in and followed too. They soon headed back to where they had left May and saw her feeding the Electrike. Electrike saw Brendan and began to run but was held back by May.

"There's no need to run, it's just Bren." May said reassuring the Electrike but Electrike didn't stop trying to escape May's grip "The hell did you do to this thing?" Brendan was about to speak but was beaten by Gallade.

"Mistress, Master Brendan said that all he wanted to do was beat up Electrike and put it into a ball "with love and care"." Gallade replied using air quotes again and Brendan laughed in embarrassment.

"You'll never let me forget that will you?" Brendan sighed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gallade replied.

"Why did Gallade call me mistress and you master?" May asked and Brendan was about to speak but was beaten by Gallade again.

"It is just a sign of respect, Mistress May." Gallade replied.

"You can just call me May." May said slightly going red.

"Of course Mistress May." Gallade replied and Brendan gave a sigh.

"Don't bother telling him not to, he's just stubborn." Brendan joked and Gallade was charging up a Psycho cut "Woah! Just kidding!" Brendan waved his arms in defence while Gallade made his blade go back to normal and laughed slightly. All the while, Electrike had now calmed down and was lay down on May's lap.

"Guess it likes me." May giggled and Brendan was about to speak but noticed the cans of pokemon food that were empty.

"Why are there empty cans over there?" Brendan asked pointing to the small pile.

"Electrike was hungry." May replied simply and Brendan's mouth opened wide.

"It ate….THAT much?!" Brendan exclaimed and May nodded like it was nothing "Palkia Christ. It's worse than you." May would have given an angry look, but she couldn't deny it and nodded again "Guess that explains why it likes you so much."

"Yeah and it hates you." May giggled and Brendan sighed.

"I tried to be friendly." Brendan said in defeat.

"Because telling it that you wanted to hold it hostage is being kind." Gallade said sarcastically.

"You can go back to calling me master now." Brendan retorted.

"I thought you told me to call you Bren?" Gallade joked.

"And did you listen?" Brendan countered and Gallade thought for a moment then shook his head "Exactly." Electrike then woke up and saw Brendan. It tried to run but was stopped by May.

"Bren's not a bad person, just, he said the wrong thing." May said stroking the electric type's fur again getting small jolts of electricity from its fur. Electrike calmed down and looked at May with pleading eyes.

"Electrike! Trike!" It called.

"Electrike wants to go with you Mistress." Gallade translated.

"Do you?" May asked Electrike who nodded "Alright then, get in." May pulled out a pokeball from her fanny pack and Electrike hit the button entering the pokeball which instantly clicked capturing the Electrike.

"Looks like you have to feed it now." Brendan stated once the Electrike was caught and May gave a look of puppy-dog eyes basically saying "But I don't want to." "I told you that they don't work on me."

"They did in Slateport." May said quickly.

"I only made you think that they did. C'mon, let's get moving." Brendan said turning to walk down the route but was stopped by May's stomach growling "Or not." Brendan sighed and pulled out a container of twenty or so rice balls that he, May, Gallade and Gardevoir ate before continuing on.

May had allowed Electrike to sit on her shoulder as she got to know the Electrike type. Gallade was able to translate all of Electrike's words. Electrike was a male and was recently hatched from an egg from the Daycare centre near Mauville City. Apparently, his parents disowned the egg when his parent's trainer left the egg in the care of the Daycare centre. When Electrike hatched, he ran away from the Daycare centre in search of his parents. He had been searching for nearly a week until it came out into the main path of the route after hearing that a Manectric, Electrike's evolved form, was spotted. Then he saw Brendan and had to push himself to run. Brendan apologized to Electrike and, now that he had gotten used to being around Brendan, accepted the apology, but not before shocking him with spark. Brendan and May, with their pokemon, walked and talked until they had reached the entrance to Mauville City.

Mauville looked more like a shopping centre than a city for people. They walked in and it looked just that. The City looked like a plus (+) sign with the middle having a small courtyard. There were shops located all around the bottom floor with the top floor having apartments. The building itself was tiled white with orange tiles used as patterns. They quickly found a restaurant which May wanted to try out and Brendan just had to agree. It would be a nice change from pokemon centre food. Pokemon weren't allowed in the restaurant so May returned Gardevoir and Electrike but Gallade refused to leave Brendan's side. After much persuasion, Gallade soon gave into the restaurant's rules but warned that if anything happened, he would come out in no time flat.

The restaurant looked very fancy and stylized, much like Mauville itself. It had dim lighting and tables that were both for families and couples. It was mostly brown with red chairs and carpet. Brendan and May soon realised that this was basically a date and, while Brendan was fine with it, May admitted that she had never been on a date before. After Brendan trying to calm her down by telling her just to be herself and that they had been a couple for almost a month, she calmed down. They didn't treat it like a date since they had only come in for the meal. They just talked normally like they would have if they ate in the centre.

May had eaten a lot less than she would normally due to Brendan telling her that if she ate like she did in centres, the bill would leave them broke but he promised to cook something in the centre for her once they got there. May agreed and after half an hour, they left paying the bill and heading to the centre where Gallade quickly released itself to be by Brendan's side.

"Why are you so protective over me?" Brendan asked and Gallade shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's because I owe a lot to you." Gallade replied and Gardevoir then released herself.

"We both do." Gardevoir added **(A/N she has a serene voice much like the other Gardevoir that was the leader of that clan in Petalburg Woods)**. Brendan and May both nodded and soon reached the centre. They passed Nurse Joy their pokemon and ordered a room which they quickly entered throwing their bags down. Brendan followed his word and went down to the centre's kitchen to feed his still starving girlfriend. He got himself into this mess and now he was going to get himself out of it. He asked Nurse Joy to use the kitchen and she happily accepted. Before Brendan knew it, he had many younger trainers bombard him with requests to which Nurse Joy just giggled at as she tried to help Brendan with his piles on piles of requests.

It was going to be a long and stressful night for Brendan.

* * *

Meanwhile, May was training her pokemon for her next contest. She trained Electrike for a while noting down any moves he learned that could be used in contests. She had already decided to use Mawile in the battles but was quickly turned to Electrike for the appeals round seeing how his electric type attacks were very flashy and would stun **(A/N no pun intended)** the audience. Electrike's speed was quickly identified by May as well as allowing her to quickly call out another attack right after the first. She tested Electrike's battle strength with Mawile's in a sparring match and Electrike held his own for a long time until Mawile got the upper hand and was beating Electrike mercilessly.

"Mawile, stop it!" May called and Mawile instantly stopped and gave a guilty look on her face.

"S-sorry, Mistress." Mawile replied with her head hung "I didn't mean to." **(A/N I've decided now that every pokemon is being translated by the PokeNav)**.

"It's fine Mawile." Electrike said standing on his four legs and May nodded "I know of your past. It's hard to suddenly change." Mawile smiled weakly and Electrike gave a roar to carry on and Mawile agreed quickly putting her game face on. The two sparred for a long time while May watched in anticipation. Brendan soon came out completely beat.

"What's up with you?" May asked as Brendan slumped onto the bench.

"Didn't you hear the noise in the kitchen?" Brendan said in a very weary voice and May shook her head "Younger trainers wanted to make "special requests to the chef."" Brendan sighed and May giggled but then Brendan's eyes widened "Sorry, May, I didn't get the chance to cook for you." May stopped giggling but a smile was still evident as she faced Brendan.

"It's fine. I'm glad that you helped those younger than you. I'll be fine." May said reassuring Brendan giving him a kiss on the cheek which Brendan just smiled back at. May then wrapped her arms around Brendan's right arm and her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Brendan said slightly more energized. He quickly noticed Electrike and Mawile's sparring "Electrike's good."

"I know. It's surprising seeing how he's barely two weeks old." May replied also watching the sparring match.

"Now I'll show you! Thunderbolt!" Electrike cried as he called forth a mass of lightning towards him and launched it at Mawile who was completely stunned **(A/N Again, no pun intended)**.

"HOLY-" Mawile shouted before being struck by the mass of electricity that shook her entire body.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY-" Electrike roared but then fainted from exhaustion. May ran over and picked him up.

"You're a strong little guy, have some rest." May complimented returning Electrike with a slight smirk on his face. Brendan shook Mawile a bit waking it from her fainted state. Mawile shook it's head but then smirked.

"That was unexpected." Mawile said recovering from her daze as it tried to stand but clenched itself and dropped to the floor.

"I think it paralyzed you. You'd be better going to Joy-san." Brendan said to Mawile who, along with May, looked at him in confusion at what he just said.

"Who's Joy-san?" May and Mawile asked.

"It's what Nurse Joy told me to call her. Apparently, it's her Japanese name. I looked up mine and yours. I'm Yuki and you're Haruka." Brendan replied.

"Oh, OK…Yuki." May smirked as she returned Mawile to her ball and turned to enter the centre.

"No problem, Haruka." Brendan also smirked quickly following May into the centre. They headed to the counter and May gave Joy Mawile and Electrike's pokeballs.

"Thank you once again, Yuki. Haruka, you're pokemon will be in great care at the pokemon centre!" Joy said with a smile.

"No problem, Joy-san/Thank you Joy-san." Brendan and May replied smiling back as they all laughed at their inside joke causing people around them to look at them in confusion. "Yuki and Haruka" entered their room and after getting ready for bed, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Had a little fun at the end there. I've been wondering though, would you guys like me to write a whole chapter using the characters Japanese names? It would totally confuse the hell out of anyone who didn't know what was going on and it would be a nice change. Stay tuned!**


	21. Mauville Battles!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter twenty-three of Hoenn Adventures! In this chapter, Brendan and May explore the sights of Mauville City. Brendan's Gym battle won't be until next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mauville City was very bright during the night, much like a shopping centre. But, even the most tiredest of people could still sleep during the bright lights. Much like a shopping centre, some shops were open twenty-four hours for those night-owls but even still, it was quiet.

* * *

Morning soon hit and Brendan and May were getting ready for the day ahead. Brendan had decided to go to Wattson to tell him that he wanted a challenge some time before having breakfast: He thought that getting their as early as possible would make it easier for Wattson to prepare. Wattson's Gym was unlike the other two Gyms in Rustboro or Dewford, it was into the wall of Mauville City so it didn't have an orange roof though, it still had the clear glass. Inside was full to the brim with electric devices, machines and magnets screaming this Gym's typing. Brendan knocked on the door to the Gym.

"I'll be there soon!" A very cheery voice called. The door soon opened and it showed a man who was in his late fourties or early fifties but was at the same height as Brendan. He had a mostly bald head apart from the plain white hair that resembled a bolt of lightning. He had a white beard around his gigantic smile. He wore a yellow technician's work outfit under a dark green Hawaiian shirt with lighter green clovers with orange electric bolts. His yellow eyes showed his pure ecstatic attitude and he wore brown sandals. Even though he was overweight for his age, much like Birch, he didn't let it get to him. He was Mauville City's bright light **(A/N Two puns in one character description!)** "You must be a challenger!"

"You got that right! I'm Brendan!" Brendan replied.

"Oh, I know ALL about you! I've been waiting for you to appear! As you may know, I am Wattson, the Gym Leader of Mauville City! I was the one who made Mauville into what you see now! I accept your challenge!" Wattson said in a very cheery voice.

"Cool, anytime's good for me." Brendan stated.

"Two days from now at twelve. Agreed?" Wattson asked and Brendan nodded.

"Good to me." Brendan replied and the two exchanged a handshake before saying bye to eachother. Wattson made his way back into the Gym already unable to wait for his match against Brendan.

"I'll have to use you, you know?" Wattson said to a dog-like figure "Hope you're ready."

"Mane!" The pokemon replied.

"Good. You'll need to be. This one's no pushover." Wattson smiled at the pokemon while scratching its fur "I'm looking forward to it, Brendan."

* * *

Brendan had returned to the centre and headed to the cafeteria and sat down at the same table as May and Gallade. Gardevoir had stayed in her ball for her "beauty sleep". That, or she was having hair problems.

"I've got a battle two days from now at twelve." Brendan told May as he sat down and May sighed a little.

"I have to miss lunch again?" May whined.

"You'll manage." Brendan joked and May sighed again. They continued to talk while they ate. Gallade had stayed quiet most of the meal not wanting to interrupt the conversation only speaking when spoken to: He acted like a professional bodyguard. Gardevoir soon appeared out of her ball and joined the three in their meal. Once they finished, Brendan devoted most of his time to training Marshtomp for his Gym Battle. His other choices were Grovyle and Gallade. Gallade didn't need much training due to his high level and able to increase his strength during Mega Evolution so Brendan focused mainly on Marshtomp and Grovyle. Brendan had tried to teach Grovyle dig to have some extra back up if Marshtomp was to fall but Grovyle had trouble digging the dirt under him due to his small arms due to Grovyle replying on his leaves for damage rather than hands but Brendan wasn't going to give up at just that. Marshstomp had increased his protect's durability by a lot but it still needed work while Gallade sparred with the pokemon who wasn't currently being trained.

* * *

Meanwhile, May was training Electrike. Even though he had good speed, his stamina was really short and made that speed useless. If he was out of breath by just running around then he wouldn't be able to launch any attacks or dodge any. She had Electrike run laps around the field and he increased his speed using quick attack. May had begun to think of an appeal but needed to actually practice it to see if it would work or not. While Electrike was running laps, she allowed Mawile to spar with Combusken due to their fighting natures. Even though it was a sparring match and they had their game faces on, their attacks had more beauty than impact which May couldn't take seriously and began to laugh like a maniac making others, even Brendan, stare at this slowly going insane person.

"Why are you so giddy?" Brendan asked walking over to May who was about to faint from lack of oxygen. May pointed to Combusken and Mawile's sparring match where Mawile had just launched a fairy wind at Combusken but it came out more like glitter than wind. Brendan chuckled a bit at this and both of the pokemon stared at them in slight anger. Combusken fired an ember towards the pair, Brendan dodged by sliding to the floor but hit an unexpecting May who had now stopped laughing and was screaming for dear life. Now Brendan was the one laughing.

* * *

After these shenanigans had all been over and done with, they decided to go and have lunch in one of Mauville's cafés. The café had multiple tables and three counters. As they walked in, a small boy walked towards them.

"Hello! Welcome to the Mauville Food Court!" The boy exclaimed. He wore a pair of glasses over his brown eyes, black bowl cut hair style, green shirt and brown shorts "What is the Mauville Food Court, you ask?"

"No w-"

"Well, I'll tell you!" The boy said completely ignoring the answer he got "In the Mauville Food Court, you must battle for your seat!" This raised Brendan's interest "And your meal!" Now May was interested "You pick a meal, whether it be single, double or triple battles and then take a seat! Others will battle you for your seat and if you lose, you lose not only your seat but your meal! Are you up for it?"

"Who thought this was a g-" Brendan began.

"Hell yeah we are!" May interrupted and Brendan stared at her.

"And where's MY opinion?" He asked.

"You don't have faith in your pokemon or me?" May countered in slightly sad tone.

"I never said I objected." Brendan defended.

"Then stop complaining." May replied nudging Brendan.

"Good! I expect that you'll be participating in double battles then?" The boy asked and both Brendan and May nodded "Then follow me!" The boy then turned around and led them to a counter that had a person who looked like they were apart of a gang. He had barely any hair on his head, tanned skin and an open jacket showing his hairy chest with a Plusle on the back "Hello Tom, these two would like to order a meal for the double battle!"

"Don't call me Tom! Call me Dug!" Tom retorted "Or I swear to god…" He raised his fist swinging it back and forth in a threatening matter.

"Don't be like that Tom!" The boy said completely ignoring Tom's threat "Now, would you two like to order the double battle specialty Magnemite Croquette?"

"If it's the special." May excitedly replied.

"You two take a seat then! You'll need this buzzer, it will tell you when your meal is ready!" The boy ordered then turned to Tom "Tom, you know what to do!"

"You know what to do!" Tom replied miming the boy with his hand "Cheery fucker." He mumbled.

"Ah, Tom, such a comedian." The boy said with a massive grin on his face. Brendan and May had taken their seats at a two seater table after telling Gallade to return. It wasn't long before two boys, one was older than the pair but the other was clearly younger, had challenged them to a battle. The younger boy, named Ben, had a dark blue cap over his brown, shaggy hair and a plaster on his nose. He wore a yellow shirt with a Sableye on it and a pair of blue shorts. The older boy, named Johnny, had green shaggy hair with green eyes. He wore a red jacket with white stripes on the short sleeves over a white t-shirt with a black neckline and red shorts and shoes.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Ben called at the top of his voice "That table's ours!"

"Ben, quit being disrespectful!" Johnny scolded "Sorry, he's irresponsible." Johnny replied staring May up and down which Brendan didn't like.

"Well, he's not wrong." May said also noticing Johnny's eyes and moving closer to Brendan who had moved to her side. Johnny looked a tad appalled but quickly shook it off.

"Quit the chatter! Let's get this over with!" Ben called and the other three agreed reaching for their pokeballs. "Zigzagoon! Go!" Ben called releasing the Tiny Raccoon pokemon.

"Swellow take to the skies!" Johnny called releasing the Swallow pokemon.

"Marshtomp! Battle Stance!" Brendan called releasing the Mudfish pokemon.

"Mawile, take the stage!" May called releasing the Deceiver pokemon. Mawile looked at Marshtomp with an evil smirk and glaring eyes which startled Marshtomp "Mawile, please settle your rivalry with Marshtomp just this once, OK?" May asked nicely and Mawile couldn't refuse.

"On one condition, I get to battle it after this." Mawile replied and, after receiving permission from Brendan, she agreed. Johnny and Ben looked at Mawile with wide eyes.

"That's unfair! You have a talking pokemon!" Ben whined.

"Actually, it's an app on the PokeNav. It translates pokemon speech." Brendan said showing the translator app.

"I'll have to get one of those." Johnny said eyeing the PokeNav.

"Stop the chatter! Zigzagoon, tackle on Mawile!" Ben called and Zigzagoon launched itself at Mawile.

"Vice grip!" May countered and Mawile created two walls that crushed into Zigzagoon causing it to faint in one hit leaving Ben stunned.

"Told you to train and did you listen? No! You said that your Zigzagoon could beat anything!" Johnny exclaimed and Ben's eyes began to water as Johnny rolled his eyes "Swellow, aerial ace on Marshtomp!" Swellow flew as high as it could then nose-dived down towards Marshtomp.

"Rock slide!" Brendan countered and Marshtomp created rocks that fell from above right on top of Swellow making it crash down to the ground. Swellow struggled to stand but soon got up "Finish it with water gun!" Marshtomp let out a barrel of water towards the wobbling flying type knocking it over, fainted.

"That was just….unreal." Johnny said as he returned Swellow "You're good."

"Why, thank you!" Brendan replied as he and May both sat down onto their table which they had successfully defended as Johnny took a sobbing Ben out of the food court. It wasn't even five minutes before they were challenged again by two others, both being adults. One had black hair with a thick streak being held up above her. She wore white robes that went to her waist. Her collar was up and was purple on the inside and she wore black pants with bare feet. Her eyes gave an intelligent look. Her partner was the complete opposite. He was muscular in his white karate outfit. He wore a black belt around his waist and an orange scarf around his head. He had black hair, the same colour of his partner's, and very thick sideburns. He was also barefoot.

"Brains and Brawn!" They both exclaimed together.

"I'm Brains!" The female of the pair called lifting a pokeball with her mind.

"And I Brawn!" The male of the pair shot a karate chop at Brendan and May making them jump back a bit.

"They call us strange for being a pair!" Brains said in a singing voice.

"But we care not!" Brawn added also in a singing voice.

"Our love is for all to share!" They both said together again.

"And I'm Brendan and this is May." Brendan gestured to himself and May in a normal voice.

"Please bear with us." They both said as they bowed.

"You don't have to bow." May said slightly red.

"Let begin our fighting!" Brawn said as he pulled out a pokeball and Brains did the same.

"Kadabra, mind powers/Machoke, hiyah!" Both Brains and Brawn said together. Brains sent out a yellow humanoid that had a spoon in its left hand and very stern eyes. It had a star above the centre of its eyes. It looked like it wore a brown shirt and it had a gigantic yellow tail with a brown stripe on it. It had three pink bacon-like lines on its private area and sharp claws both on its hands and feet. May analysed it with her Pokedex.

" _Kadabra, the Psi pokemon and the evolved form of Abra,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a trainer of this Pokémon. This Pokémon's final evolution is capable of Mega Evolution."_

"Kadabra!" It exclaimed relishing the Pokedex's kind words. Brawn's pokemon was like Machop but taller and more muscular. Its eyes were fiercer and it had actual muscles. Its skin had gone a darker blue and it had red lines on its arms. It wore black underwear with a black belt around its waist with a golden broach that you would see wrestlers win at the end of a tournament. Brendan analysed it with his Pokedex.

" _Machoke, the Superpower pokemon and the evolved form of Machop,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Machoke undertakes bodybuilding every day even as it helps people with tough, physically demanding labour. On its days off, this Pokémon heads to the fields and mountains to exercise and train."_

"Machoke!" It said flexing its muscles much like its trainer.

"Atleast their pokemon match their personalities." Brendan said just quiet enough so May could hear who giggled slightly. Brendan and May both reached for a pokeball of their own "Swellow! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the Swallow pokemon.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May called releasing the Butterfly pokemon.

"Just because you have type advantage doesn't mean you win!" Brawn exclaimed.

"But we have increased chances." May teased and Brawn showed clear anger.

"Don't let the opponent get to you, Brawn. That's their strategy." Brains told Brawn to trying calm him down.

"Sure, we'll go with that." Brendan shrugged "Swellow, aerial ace!" Swellow nodded and flew up high before nose-diving towards Machoke. The attack hit causing Machoke to whimper in pain but Brawn smirked.

"Revenge!" Brawn called and Machoke sped up towards Swellow and punched it right in the stomach doing double the damage it just did to Machoke. Swellow was close to fainting.

"Swellow, can you continue?" Brendan asked with concern in his voice.

"Sure can, boss!" Swellow replied stretching out its wings and Brendan sighed a little inside as Swellow's name for him but decided that now was not the time and just nodded.

"Alright then, quick wing!" Swellow's wings lit up with a blinding white light and it charged towards Machoke with a boost from quick attack making the attack seem like no matter what, it was going to hit.

"Protect!" Brawn called and Machoke created a green barrier around itself and making Swellow fall back "Rock tomb!" Brawn ordered and Machoke created rocks and threw them at Swellow.

"Dodge them with quick attack!" Brendan called and Swellow, using all of its might, dodged all but one of the rocks. It was a small one, but it hit Swellow's wing making it crash to the floor.

"Again!" Brawn commanded and Machoke created more rocks and threw them at Swellow. They hit their mark.

"Dammit why did you have to have my weakness?!" Swellow cried as it was hit by rock after rock. It soon hit the floor, fainted.

"You did well, Swellow." Brendan said returning the bird "All up to you May." He nudged May who was in her own struggles.

* * *

While Brendan and Brawn were battling, Brains had challenged May.

"Let's leave the boys to their squabble." Brains said and May smirked.

"Beautifly, silver wind!" May called and Beautifly created a wind that sparkled like mad but hit their mark causing a lot of damage. Kadabra didn't even wince in the pain.

"Little winds like that don't take down the mind of a psychic!" Brains mocked "Kadabra, telekinesis then psybeam!" Kadabra used its psychic powers to grab Beautifly and made sure it couldn't move. It then began to charge a multicoloured wave at the squirming Butterfly pokemon.

"Beautifly, get out of there!" May cried but it was too late. Kadabra had shot the psychic wave at Beautifly knocking it to the ground.

"Seems that you have underestimated the power of the mind!" Brains taunted as May looked over to Brendan's battle to see Swellow being barraged by rocks.

"You did well, Swellow." Brendan said as he returned the bird "All up to you May." He nudged her who looked towards Beautifly and saw that it had gotten back up and was waiting for its next command. Now she had to deal with two opponents.

"Beautifly, air cutter!" May called and Beautifly flapped its wings creating two buzzsaw-like objects in the wind. One went towards a panting Machoke and the other to Kadabra. Machoke fell to one knee when hit by the super effectice hit but Kadabra shrugged it off "Before Machoke recovers, gust!" Beautifly flapped its wings again creating a strong wind that hit Machoke who hit the floor face first and once again, Kadabra shrugged it off.

"Thank you partner, you outdone yourself once again." Brawn said returning Machoke and then bowed towards May and Brendan as a sign of respect.

"Gallade would get a few lessons from this guy." Brendan joked but May didn't laugh as she was too focused on the battle she was in the middle of. She only took this serious as it stood in the way of her meal.

"Beautifly, string shot!" May called and Beautifly let loose string from its mouth wrapping up Kadabra so it couldn't move its arms.

"Psychics don't need their arms, only their minds! Kadabra, psybeam again!" Brains exclaimed.

"Block it with silver wind!" May countered and as the beam got closer to Beautifly, it created a green, sparkly wind that cut the psybeam short. It didn't stop there though, the wind got closer to Kadabra, who couldn't dodge due to the string shot, and hit it once again with the super effective attack. It finally showed pain "Before it recovers, stun spore!" Beautifly created small seeds that covered Kadabra who was now paralyzed, even less likely to dodge "Mega drain!" Beautifly stuck its mouth to proboscis **(A/N It's mouth)** and began to suck on Kadabra **(A/N Don't ask)** draining its health. Beautifly recovered all of the damage it had taken from Kadabra's psybeam earlier leaving a very tired Kadabra in result "Finish with air cutter!" Beautifly flapped its wings once again and created two buzzsaws that went straight towards Kadabra. After one last screech, Kadabra hit the floor, face first. Brains was shocked at first, but soon smiled in defeat.

"Good work fellow user, you have done well." Brains said returning Kadabra who nodded weakly "I did not expect such power from someone who only enters contests. I have been proven wrong."

"You two respectable battlers. We would like rematch as soon you ready." Brawn stated and Brains nodded in agreement.

"As do we." Brendan replied with May also nodding in agreement. Brains and Brawn bowed and walked away.

"Now where we eat?" Brawn asked.

"Your place." Brains replied instantly.

"M-My place?! But... I not cook!"

"Your problem, not mine."

"Damn you psychic woman!"

* * *

Brendan and May sat back down at their table that they had once again defended waiting for another challenger. People had seen how they battled and didn't bother challenging them especially the ones who had seen either Brendan's Gym Battles or May's contests. A person had the courage to challenge them.

"I see you have strong pokemon….can I see them?" A very creepy voice asked as Brendan and May looked at the person. He was older than both of them by years. He had dark blue/black hair that went to his ears, a pair of squared glasses and a menacing grin on his face. He wore a white polo shirt and blue jeans. He carried a black backpack.

"S-sure. W-where's y-your p-partn-ner?" May asked creeped out from the person.

"I need no partner!" the person retorted in anger "I'm sorry. My name is Edwin." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Bren-"

"Brendan King and May Birch. I know all about you." Edwin interrupted not sounding any less creepy.

"Pleased to meet you." Brendan said stepping back "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Of course…." Edwin replied "Lombre! Nuzleaf!" Edwin released the two pokemon. Lombre was a medium sized pokemon with a lilly-pad on its head. It had a mostly blue face and ears while the rest was green looking like hair. It had pink lips that stuck out from the rest of its face and tired eyes. It had a blue torso with a green line down the middle and covering the bottom half and its legs. It had pink claws at the end of its feet and arms which were blue. Brendan analysed the pokemon.

" _Lombre, the Jolly pokemon and the evolved form of Lotad,"_ the Pokedex began _"Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon's hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child."_

"Lom…" Lombre said in a mellow voice with its arms out in front of it like it was a zombie. Its partner looked the complete opposite. Nuzleaf looked ready to fight due to its left hand being out in front preparing a karate chop. It had a brown face with a greyish mask covering its black, determined eyes and pointed nose. It had a green leaf on top of its head. Its torso was brown and its legs were the same greyish colour as its mask. Its feet were flat and had no claws or pointed bits. May analysed this pokemon.

" _Nuzleaf, the Wily pokemon and the evolved form of Seedot,"_ the Pokedex began _"Nuzleaf live in densely overgrown forests. They occasionally venture out of the forest to startle people. This Pokémon dislikes having its long nose pinched."_

"Nuz!" Nuzleaf called throwing a few punches and kicks even though it wasn't a fighting type.

"His pokemon fit his description: Creepy" May pointed to Lombre "and dark." May pointed to Nuzleaf.

"Let's just get this over with quick. Gallade! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing Gallade who did a small flip before entering the battlefield.

"Like my flip?" Gallade boasted and Brendan sighed.

"OHHHHH! IT'S GALLADE!" Edwin squealed at the sight of Gallade.

"Oh dear." Gallade said as it looked at an over-excited Edwin.

"AND IT TALKS!" Edwin squealed even louder causing people to turn.

"Combusken, take the stage!" May called wanting to get the battle over with. Combusken entered doing a flip of her own.

"Impressive, for a small fry." Gallade joked.

"What did you say?!" Combusken retorted in anger.

"Focus please you two." May asked nicely.

"Damn psychic types." Combusken mumbled and Gallade smirked.

"COMBUSKEN TOO! YOU'RE TOO KIND!" Edwin squealed again "NOT ONLY RARE, BUT YOUR FIRST POKEMON TOO!"

"Gallade, fury cutter Lombre!" Brendan called taking advantage of Edwin's distraction. Gallade sped towards Lombre with his left blade glowing and hit Lombre with the super effective attack making it fall right over, fainted. Gallade blew dust off his blade and returned towards his trainer.

"Huh?" Edwin called noticing Lombre's state "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Combusken, double kick!" May called also taking advantage of Edwin's distraction.

"This is how it's done!" Combusken boasted as it ran towards Nuzleaf being boosted by flame charge and kicked Nuzleaf not once, but twice making the part dark type fall over due to the super effective attack, fainted as well.

"NOT NUZLEAF TOO!" Edwin exclaimed as he switched views between both Lombre and Nuzleaf and wept as he returned them. He soon ran out of the food court with his eyes watering.

"I feel….kinda bad." Brendan said as he watched Edwin run away.

"Don't be. That weirdo had it coming." May replied as she sat down like nothing had ever happened. They sat for about five minutes and then the buzzer went off "Finally. I'm starved." May groaned as they both collected their meal. They returned to their table and both found it to be really good "Definitely worth the battling." May stated.

"And the extra training is just a bonus." Brendan added "I wouldn't mind doing this again." May nodded in agreement. They finished their meal and paid the bill.

"Please, come back soon!" The boy who advertised the Food Court said as they left.

"We will!" Brendan and May replied. Brendan enjoyed the battling more than the meal, while May enjoyed the meal more than the battling. They then returned to the pokemon centre handing Joy their pokemon that they used during the food court battles but keeping the ones that they didn't use. They decided to have a double battle between each other so their two remaining pokemon didn't feel left out so they headed out to the battlefields behind the centre.

"Golbat! Grovyle! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the Bat and Wood Gecko pokemon to his side.

"Gardevoir, Electrike, take the stage!" May called releasing the Embrace and Lightning pokemon to her side as she raised her hand to the air and touched her keystone "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Gardevoir became enclosed in a pinkish sphere but broke out releasing her Mega Evolved form.

"Aww, no fair!" Brendan joked.

"The future pokemon champion can handle this, right?" May playfully asked.

"Of course he can!" Brendan boasted. They decided to allow the person who had the least base speed between their two pokemon to go first, Brendan had the highest so May made the first move

"Gardevoir, psychic on Grovyle and Electrike spark on Golbat!" May commanded as Gardevoir's eyes shone blue and released a powerful psychic wave that would surely one hit anything it touched and Electrike's body became covered with electrical charges that he shot towards Golbat.

"Grovyle, use dig and Golbat, fly high!" Brendan countered and Grovyle hid himself underground avoiding the power psychic blast from Gardevoir and Golbat avoided the electrical charge by dodging them as he flew to higher into the sky "Golbat, astonish!" Golbat flew into the clouds making itself invisible as Gardevoir searched for the Bat pokemon. Golbat soon appeared right behind Gardevoir scaring her with his menacing face and tongue. Golbat laughed at Gardevoir's reaction as Gardevoir let out a confusion to Golbat which launched it back towards Brendan. Grovyle soon appeared right underneath Electrike hitting it with the super effective ground type move launching it high into the sky.

"Gardevoir, catch Electrike with psychic!" May called and Gardevoir's eyes shone blue again as he caught Electrike in mid-air "Electrike, spark again and Gardevoir use protect!" Electrike was once again covered in electric and shot them all around hitting both Golbat who screamed in pain and Grovyle who winced but quickly shook it off. Gardevoir was unharmed due to her green barrier. Electrike was like a disco ball only bring pain and not dance moves to those around it. Many trainers around looked at Electrike in awe and continued to watch the battle.

"You can tell that you're a coordinator." Brendan said still in awe over Electrike's movements.

"I know, this just came to mind." May replied equally in awe at her quick thinking and the sight before her.

"Grovyle, as much as I hate to do it, leaf blade." Brendan ordered still looking at Electrike as Grovyle snapped out of his trance and ran towards Electrike with his leaves glowing a bright green colour. Grovyle jumped towards Electrike and slammed into him with his blades causing the light show to stop and everyone to come out of their trance. People booed Brendan for stopping it which Brendan just rolled his eyes at "Oh shaddup it's a battle not an appeal!" He defended but the booing just went louder. Golbat had recovered from the multiple shocks it got and was awaiting his next command as was Grovyle but so were their opponents.

"Gardevoir, calm mind and Electrike, howl!" May called and Gardevoir closed her eyes clearing her mind of any thoughts for a moment before they shot open raising her special attack and her special defence while Electrike sat and howled to the full moon that overlooked the battlefield like a wolf raising his attack stat "Psychic Bolt!" May called and Gardevoir's eyes shone blue for a third time creating an incredibly powerful wave that fused with Electrike's thunderbolt making it crackle and gain speed with electrical energy.

"Grovyle, dig to escape and Golbat protect!" Brendan countered as Grovyle escaped the deadly fusion by going underground and Golbat created a green shield around himself blocking the attack. The protect was quickly broken and Golbat was hit with a move that basically did times four damage to him making him dropped to the floor out cold "You tried your best Golbat, I can't complain." Brendan said as he returned Golbat to his ball and just as Brendan looked back up to the battlefield, Grovyle had dug under Electrike launching him into their air again and, due to being hit with a super effective attack again, it was out cold.

"Thank you for your efforts Electrike." May said as she returned the Lightning pokemon "Just Gardevoir versus Grovyle. While Gardevoir may be mega evolved, Grovyle's one of Bren's best. Don't underestimate him." Gardevoir nodded and was ready for anything.

"Grovyle, leaf blade!" Brendan called and Grovyle ran towards Gardevoir with his two blades glowing a bright green.

"Shadow ball!" May countered and Gardevoir created dark, purple balls and threw them at Grovyle.

"Slice through them!" Brendan called and Grovyle did just that. He sliced through each and every one of them.

"Guess there's only one option now." May said "Gardevoir! Focus blast!" Gardevoir created a white ball in her hands and launched it at Grovyle but at the same time, Grovyle sliced his blade into Gardevoir. They both stood there back to back for a moment causing suspense. Whoever fell first lost the match but the unexpected happened.

They both fell.

The match, was a draw.

The people that were watching the battle stood silent for a second before one person clapped and soon, others followed until there were cheers of joy and congratulatory woos. Both Brendan and May returned their fallen partners thanking them for their work before meeting each other in the middle and making their lips touch completely surprising the crowd for a split second before they soon began to cheer even louder. After they parted, they bowed to the crowd and both ran inside of the pokemon centre and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy before heading to bed after their battle filled day.

* * *

 **Holy hell, this chapter was longer than expected. Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	22. Brendan Vs Wattson! Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-four of Hoenn Adventures! In this chapter, Brendan will have his Gym Battle with Wattson! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was filled with nothing but training for Brendan. He had heard that, even though he had a ground type, Wattson had a counter to it. He trained Marshtomp who, finally, perfected protect which was stronger than any normal protect. They even decided to have another round of battles at the Mauville Food Court where they challenged the same exact people they had challenged the other day. They won, of course and got a meal to celebrate for their wins.

* * *

The next day, the day of Brendan's Gym Battle with Wattson, Brendan spent most of the morning perfecting his strategy. Brendan was sure that he could win this as electric types cannot effect a ground type like Marshtomp but he was a little nervous about what Wattson's counter could be to this disadvantage he had, or "once" had. Brendan was pretty sure that a crowd would watch this match too since a lot more people had been entering Mauville and recognizing Brendan and May and asking for autographs and pictures taken. It still boggled their minds at how just because they were the children of famous people, they were instantly celebrities. They hadn't done much to prove for in their journey so far except acquire Mega Evolution and even that was something that a lot more famous people had.

* * *

The time had soon struck twelve and it was time for Brendan's battle. He stood at one side of the field where Wattson stood at the opposite end. Both had confident looks on their faces as the crowd chanted either Wattson or Brendan's name. Mostly males chanted for Wattson and mostly females chanted for Brendan. It was obvious that people were still angry at him for "talking back" to Lisia but, he didn't give one. Brendan stood by his actions on that day and regretted none of them. A referee stood in the middle of the field.

"This Gym Battle between Brendan King, the challenger, of Littleroot town and Wattson, the Gym Leader, of Mauville City. Both will be able to use four pokemon and the first to score four knockouts to the opposing side wins. Only the challenger may make substitutions." The referee explained but Brendan was shocked to hear that this was a four on four, he had only trained three pokemon for this battle "Gym Leader, release your beginning pokemon!" He raised a flag on Wattson's side.

"Magnemite, electrify!" Wattson called not losing his jolly attitude. Magnemite had a steel ball for a body with two magnets on either side of it with both a red and blue mark on the magnet. On its body was a gigantic eye that had the tiniest pupil. It had a screw going into its head. May analysed the electric and steel type with her Pokedex.

" _Magnemite, the Magnet pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box."_

"Challenger, release your beginning pokemon!" The referee ordered raising a flag on Brendan's side.

"Marshtomp! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the mudfish pokemon.

"Don't think that just because you have a ground type, means that you've won Brendan!" Wattson boasted.

"Didn't expect to win easily, I know all about this "counter" you have to ground types!" Brendan replied and Wattson gave a look of shock for a split second before grinning.

"Guess some trainers can't keep their mouths shut!" Wattson exclaimed to himself.

"Are both participants ready?" The referee asked and both Brendan and Wattson both nodded in agreement "Then let the battle…" The referee raised his hand into the air "BEGIN!" The referee shot his hand down into a karate chop signifying the battle beginning.

"Magnemite, supersonic!" Wattson immediately called and Magnemite sent out a wave of confusion towards Marshtomp.

"Protect!" Brendan countered and Marshtomp covered itself in a green, protective barrier not being confused by the waves of confusion. Marshtomp avoided the confusion completely "Earth power!" Marshtomp stomped its foot on the ground and the earth beneath Magnemite cracked making it explode underneath the electric and steel type. This attack was four times super effective leaving Magnemite fainted.

"Magnemite is unable to battle! Marshtomp wins!" The referee called raising a flag on Brendan's side and, while Brendan should be happy that he took down Wattson's lead, he gave a look of confusion instead.

"It couldn't have been that easy…he's got something up his sleeve." Brendan said to himself as the, once again mostly female, cheered making May slightly angry but decided to hold it back…for now.

"Voltorb, electrify!" Wattson called sending in a ball looking pokemon with its upper half being red and its lower half being white. It had eyes full of anger and looked like it was about to explode. May, once again, analysed this pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Voltorb, the ball pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery."_

"Let the match….continue!" The referee called once again raising his hand and lowering it again signifying that the battle had resumed.

"Voltorb, self-destruct!" Wattson called and almost everyone in the room went wide eyed. Wattson just told his pokemon to commit suicide.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Brendan exclaimed not realizing that he had to defend the attack. He soon got out of his trance but it was too late. The explosion that Voltorb had created covered the battlefield causing Marshtomp to take heavy damage but still stood up while Wattson returned his pokemon it took a second for the referee to talk.

"Due to Voltorb's state, it is no longer able to battle meaning that Marshtomp wins!" He called still in shock that Wattson had already lost two of his four. Brendan, still, showed no sign of happiness for his early lead, just even more confusion.

"He's definitely planning something or something is seriously wrong." Brendan told himself again and Marshtomp nodded, also shocked that he had taken out two of Wattson's pokemon without breaking a sweat. Not even the crowd was cheering now.

"Magneton, electrify!" Wattson called not losing his cheery attitude despite his disadvantage. Magneton looked like three Magnemites that were stuck together by their magnets. May analysed the pokemon.

" _Magneton, the Magnet pokemon and the evolved form of Magnemite,"_ the Pokedex began _"Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon."_

"Magneton, sonic boom!" Wattson called and Magneton sent out a wave that created a small tornado due to the dust that blew from it.

"Dodge it and use mud bomb!" Brendan countered as Marshtomp tried to dodge by jumping but his timing was slightly off causing him to wall flat on his back.

"Supersonic!" Wattson called as soon as he saw that Marshtomp was unable to move. Magneton launched a powerful wave towards the fallen Marshtomp that had the power to confuse.

"Rolling protect!" Brendan countered and Marshtomp, with the effects of protect, became a rolling green ball protecting himself from the confusion.

"Impressive!" Wattson complimented "I've never seen a Marshtomp with such mobility!"

"Earth power, again!" Brendan called and Marshtomp slammed its foot into the ground and the earth beneath Magneton cracked.

"Protect!" Wattson countered and Magneton created a green barrier around itself completely nullifying the effects of the four times super effective move "Supersonic, again!" Magneton launched another wave with enough power to confuse the target straight at Marshtomp.

"Dodge it!" Brendan called but to no avail, the attack couldn't be dodged so easily and Marshtomp was hit by the wave. Its eyes became swirls as it began to wobble about "Snap out of it and use mud bomb!" Marshtomp's arm glowed to release a brown ball but, instead of launching it at Magneton, Marshtomp threw the ball at itself knocking itself to the ground, fainted. Brendan watched in shock and horror seeing Marshtomp take itself out while Wattson laughed, not maniacally, but cheerfully.

"You thought I'd be easy due to me already losing half of my pokemon didn't you?" Wattson asked but Brendan didn't reply as Wattson laughed cheerfully again "My first two were decoys – they make challengers THINK they have a chance. Magneton and my final pokemon are were the Mauville Gym shines most!" Wattson exclaimed as he got a mostly male cheer to which he laughed off again. Brendan had fallen into Wattson's trap…but he wasn't going to back down so easy and began to laugh himself causing the cheering to stop and people stare at him, Wattson too.

"You've not seen MY best either!" Brendan said returning Marshtomp and pulling out another pokeball "Grovyle! Battle stance!" Brendan called as he released his starter pokemon.

"A grass type, eh? I can use my electric type moves but they won't do much." Wattson said to himself "Guess it's time for my other strategy to kick in." Wattson's face grew a massive grin and he pointed to Grovyle "Magneton! Thunder wave!" Magneton sped towards Grovyle and launched a small jolt towards it.

"Dig!" Brendan called and Grovyle dug underground with great speed dodging the jolt.

Or so it seemed.

"Magneton! Shoot a thunder wave down into the hole!" Wattson called and Magneton hovered over the entrance to the hole that Grovyle had created and shot another weak jolt down into it. It was moments of silence before Grovyle came crashing out of the hole, but not before slamming into Magneton with the dig attack causing it to fall to the ground. As soon as Grovyle landed, it dropped to one knee with sparks of electricity appearing on its body. It had been paralyzed but it broke through that to end the dig attack. Magneton got up, slowly but steadily, after being hit with the four times super effective attack and waited for its next command which Wattson smiled at.

"Thunderbolt!" Wattson called and Magneton charged up electricity.

"Dig to escape!" Brendan countered and Grovyle quickly dig another hole to try to escape to powerful bolt of electricity that was about to impact his entire body. Magneton unleashed its power and it went down the hole that Grovyle had just created. Grovyle's screams of pain echoed through the Gym causing the crowd to cover their ears except for Brendan who called out for the gecko. While still screaming in pain, Grovyle shot out of the hole underneath Magneton once again knocking it to the ground, and for good. Grovyle didn't land perfectly though, since it too, was knocked out.

Both pokemon lay on the field, exhausted and out.

It was a double knockout.

"Grovyle and Magneton are both unable to battle meaning that this match ends in a tie!" The referee called as both participants in the battle recalled their pokemon and thanked them for their hard work, Brendan especially since Grovyle fought through paralysation and extreme pain to pull of his trainer's orders. Brendan had a lot to owe to the gecko.

* * *

"Grovyle has such devotion to Bren." May said to herself and Gardevoir, who had watched the entire battle unfold, nodded in agreement "It went from looking like Wattson had given up to it being an even fight. Even though Wattson's lost three, he's still confident in his abilities. Brendan's only option is…"

* * *

"Gallade! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing his ace pokemon.

"I've been waiting for Gallade to appear. I've got the perfect match up for him." Wattson said as he reached for his own ace "Manectric! Show them the shocking power Mauville can give!" Wattson exclaimed as he released a blue dog-like creature on all fours with yellow pyramid-like hair and fur patches on its two back legs. Manectric had two holes on the side of its head as ears and piercing red eyes that showed determination and strength. Its tail pointed upwards like a lightning bolt. Brendan quickly noticed the golden chain on Manectric's front left foot and Wattson held one of his index fingers on a badge on his shirt "Mega Evolution!" Manectric became enclosed in a pinkish sphere which it quickly cracked out of revealing its Mega Evolved form.

Manectric the same blue body that was on all fours but now had fur from its head to the rear end of its body covered in yellow, golden fur in the shape of a lightning bolt. It had two streaks of fur on either side of its head that stuck up and looked like ears. Around the ankles of its two front feet, it had yellow fur and its blue fur on the top of its back legs had now spiked. Its claws were a pinkish-red colour and were now much sharper. Its tail was almost unseen due to the mass amount of hair. Manectric howled signifying its power and loyalty to Wattson and the crowd was in awe of it. All except Brendan, of course, who was trembling at his opponent. Gallade noticed this and turned to Brendan and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You faced Metagross, a pokemon that was at a much higher level than this, with no sense of fright but now you tremble at this dog?" Gallade teased but in a friendly way "I expected more." Brendan sighed and looked at Gallade as a smirk grew on his face along with a confirming nod "Let's show them what we've become." Gallade walked back onto the battlefield as Brendan raised his hand to the air and touched his Mega Bracelet.

"Gallade! Mega evolve!" Brendan exclaimed and Gallade became enclosed in a pinkish sphere and broke out almost instantly revealing his knight-like form throwing a few punches and swipes showing his power. He didn't get as good of a reaction to Wattson due to most seeing Gallade Mega Evolve before, but he did get a few squeals from some girls younger and slightly older than Brendan.

"SHUT IT! HE'S MINE!" May exclaimed in anger to the squealing girls who quickly backed down seeing the flames of anger in his eyes. Brendan gave an embarrassed laugh towards May's reaction before being brought back to reality thanks the referee.

"This battle between Gallade and Manectric will now….BEGIN!" He called.

"Gallade! Swords dance!" Brendan called and Gallade was surrounded by spinning swords raising his attack by two stages.

"Manectric! Howl!" Wattson ordered and Manectric sat and raised its head as it howled raising its attack by one stage.

"Gallade, psycho combat!" Brendan called as he pointed his open hand towards Manectric as Gallade ran at top speed with his left blade glowing with red and his right blade glowing with pink.

"Manectric! Fire fang!" Wattson called and Manectric ran towards Gallade at the same speed with its teeth blazing with fire. Both Gallade and Manectric looked at each other with death stares confident that their attack would get through.

They soon met and a cloud of smoke enveloped the field…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I pulled the same stunt two times in a row in Gym Battles! Haha! Stay tuned!**


	23. Brendan Vs Wattson! Part 2

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter twenty-five of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter has the continuation of Brendan's Gym Battle against Wattson! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gallade, psycho combat!"

"Manectric, fire fang!"

Both pokemon met in the middle creating a cloud of smoke.

They both soon came out, Gallade had a burn halving his attack and Manectric had a slash of psychic energy across his face. Both stared at each other for a while before nodding and stood straight awaiting their next command.

"Bulldoze!" Brendan called as Gallade stomped the ground creating a miniature earthquake that was leading towards Manectric.

"Protect!" Wattson countered and Manectric covered itself in a green sphere protecting itself from the super effective attack "Thunderbolt!" Manectric charged up electricity and shot a striking bolt towards Gallade.

"Protect!" Brendan ordered and Gallade protected himself in a green sphere "This battle is going nowhere! There's got to be a way to get a good enough hit on it!" Brendan said to himself as he looked at his opponent and thought of an idea "Gallade, jump into the air!" Gallade followed his trainer's orders without hesitation and jumped high into the air "High Jump Kick!" Gallade's left leg shone as he launched himself straight into Manectric kicking it right in the stomach.

"That's the move Brawly taught him!" May exclaimed seeing Gallade's movements "Brawly phoned to say to try and teach that move to Gallade when we were in Slateport! I guess he's finally perfected it!"

* * *

 _A few days ago…_

" _Brendan? There's a phone call for you. It's from Dewford Town." Nurse Joy said catching Brendan's attention who nodded and answered the call._

" _Hey, man!" The all-to-familiar surfer accented voice exclaimed once the call had been accepted causing Brendan to jump slightly. The image flashed on screen and it was Brawly_

" _Brawly? Why are you calling?" Brendan asked once he got out of his slight frightenedness "Did something happen?"_

" _No no. Nothing bad." Brawly replied "Just, I wanna tell you something, dude."_

" _I'm listening…" Brendan said slightly sceptical about what Brawly's intentions are._

" _Well, not me. Medicham, dude, does." Brawly said gesturing to the psychic and fighting type who jumped into view._

" _Medi! Cham!" Medicham exclaimed but Brendan, after recovering from his startledness, analysed Medicham with the PokeNav's pokemon translator "Send out Gallade! Now!" Medicham exclaimed again in slight anger._

" _Manners cost nothing…" Brendan mumbled to himself as he released Gallade._

" _You! I'm only telling you this once since I want to be on equal grounds to you!" Medicham exclaimed once again pointing to Gallade who, much like his trainer, jumped slightly seeing the angry Meditate pokemon but nodded "This move requires your leg power, you got that?!"_

" _But I rely on blad-"_

" _I know that!" Medicham interrupted "Now, watch carefully. This move is called high jump kick. If you miss….you lose a lot of health." Gallade thought for a moment and looked at Brendan._

" _If you want to learn it, go for it." Brendan said seeing the question Gallade wanted to ask before his mouth even opened. Gallade nodded and watch Medicham use the move. Medicham jumped high into the air and crashed down into the sand beneath causing a large crater to appear beneath Medicham's leg._

"AH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Medicham exclaimed in pain since it crashed its leg into the solid ground " _Now, you try!" Medicham ordered and Gallade was about to jump but Brendan stopped him._

" _Not in here. Outside." Brendan stated "I'll call you back, Brawly."_

" _Got it dude!" Brawly replied._

* * *

Present…

"Training for high jump kick took a lot of time but its finally worked and it looks like it is what it's cracked up to be!" May exclaimed looked at the crater with a stumbling Manectric in it. All created by Gallade.

"T-that was…" Wattson stuttered as he saw the impact of Gallade's leg "How…"

"Brawly and training. That's how!" Brendan replied as Gallade landed right in front of him with a gigantic smirk on his face "Well, more Medicham's idea due to the two being rivals." Wattson laughed at this.

"I'll have to have a word with Brawly!" Wattson joked and Manectric stood up but panted heavily "But don't think that I don't have a few tricks of my own! Manectric, hyper beam!" Manectric opened its mouth wide and let out an explosive, white beam that could shatter the earth if given the right angle. The only problem is that the user can't maneuverer the beam much, just left, right, up and down a small bit.

"Dodge it, to the left!" Brendan called and Gallade jumped out of the beam's way with ease.

"Follow Gallade!" Wattson exclaimed and, much to everyone's surprise, Manectric was able to keep its devastating speed up while shooting the powerful wave. Gallade was hit by the beam and sent toppling to the ground. The room sat silent as they waited for whether Gallade could stand or not. The referee soon walked up.

"Gallade is unable to b-"

"Wait!" Gardevoir called and pointed to Gallade's slight movements as he stood up slowly but steadily. He soon stood up straight anger and determination in his eyes.

"No one…fucks…with…me!" Gallade exclaimed through heavy breaths with anger clear in his voice. Gallade screamed stomping his foot to the ground multiple times making the ground beneath him shake like mad.

"That's earthquake!" Wattson shouted knowing this attack all too well but before he could do anything, Manectric had fallen to the ground.

Manectric had fainted.

"Manectric is unable to battle and Gallade is the winner! Due to leader Wattson not having any more pokemon that means that the challenger Brendan has won!" The referee called raising a flag to Brendan's side as the crowd, which was still mostly females, roared in celebration. Gallade soon fell face first to the ground in pure exhaustion. Brendan ran up to the Blade pokemon.

"You did well, as always, Gallade." Brendan complimented as he returned Gallade to his ball. Wattson, who had been stunned by Gallade's sudden outburst, had let out a chuckle that soon echoed throughout the Gym "I've never seen someone so happy to lose a battle." Brendan said to himself as he watched Wattson slowly go insane. He had planned to walk towards Wattson but was struck down by May into a hug.

"That was amazing, Bren!" May exclaimed as she looked up at him "I've never seen such a battle like that!"

"Thank Gallade for it. He's the one who made the ground shake." Brendan joked "Now, as much as I enjoy this, my lungs don't." May giggled and helped Brendan up who, like he had planned earlier, met Wattson in the middle of the battlefield. This was the first time that he and Wattson had stood side by side and it was clear that Wattson was slightly shorter than Brendan. Wattson held out and opened a small box revealing a badge that was in the shape of a circle with two more inner circles. It had a stick going through it on a slant. Most of the badge was bright yellow but the top was tinted blue.

"I present to you, the Dynamo badge. You have truly earned it." Wattson stated as he handed the badge to Brendan who happily took it and put it into his badge case with the other two badges, the Stone and the Knuckle badges, still shining in the light with not even a scratch on them.

 _Five more to go until the league, one more until Norman._ Brendan thought as he stared at his now three badges. Brendan looked up to Wattson and smiled shaking his hand as Wattson's face never let go of his gigantic grin "It's been an honour to battle against you, Wattson."

"Oh please, I'm just doing my job!" Wattson laughed "I should be thanking you! Steven was right, you do have something different about you!" Brendan gave a quizzical look "You haven't realised?" Brendan shook his head from left to right "You will, in due time." Wattson then let out a hysterical laugh once again as Brendan became even more confused but decided to leave it for now. Brendan and May walked out of the Gym saying their goodbyes to Wattson and his staff as, much like after Dewford's Gym Battle, people tried to push past to try to meet the two. May gave the females who were squirming over Brendan a death stare which could paralyze even a Darkrai but they seemed unphased by the action.

Brendan and May soon made their way to the centre and handed Nurse Joy their pokemon once again laughing at their inside joke of their Japanese names. Brendan had decided to take May out for lunch for two reasons, a date and the fact that her stomach grumbled every step she took. They soon reached a café named "Crooner's Café".

The café was very posh looking and was said to look like those that were found all throughout Lumiose City of the Kalos region. It had rows of brown, wooden chairs and tables for two. Near the back were tables with one chair but a couch for the other seat that could fit three people. The flooring was tiled of light brown, dark brown and black. The counter was black on the top but brown on the bottom half. The walls were grey with dark grey stripes every so often going horizontally across.

There weren't many people in the café, around four or five who all sat at their own tables or at the counter. Brendan and May had soon picked one of the further back tables and Brendan had allowed for May to sit on the couch seats while he sat on the wooden chair and, through much argument, May was convinced to sit on the couch seat after Brendan saying that it was for making her wait due to his battle.

They waited for about ten minutes before a waitress walked to their table. She was a blonde who had her hair tied into a pony tail that was at the back right of her head. She wore a purplish tank top and bright purple jeans with brown eyes. She looked to be a year older than Brendan or May.

"Hello, can I take your order?" She asked mostly towards Brendan in a cheery voice

"Yeah, I'll have two chicken sandwhiches and a cup of tea." Brendan answered not looking back at the waitress as she wrote down his order.

"And you?" She asked turning to May with slight disgust in her voice.

"Four chicken sandwhiches and a soda." May answered not caring about the waiter's demeanour towards her. The waitress wrote down her order much more hesitantly than when she wrote down Brendan's as Brendan looked at May "What?"

"Just remember, you're paying." Brendan said as a smirk crossed his face as he hid slightly behind his menu.

"But you said this was your treat to me!" May whined.

"That was before you ordered four chicken sandwhiches." Brendan joked as May used her "unbeatable" puppy-dog eyes "They don't work on me." May then pulled out the big guns. She stuck her bottom lip out "Palkia Christ, you will not give up will you?" May didn't answer "Fine."

"Your orders will be here as soon as possible." She stated mostly towards Brendan again smirking at him. She shot a quick glance at May before walking off "Fat pig" she mumbled to herself but loud enough for both Brendan and May to hear.

"Same to you." Brendan replied in a sarcastic tone of voice causing the waitress to turn and say something back but decided not to and continued her walk back to the counter "The nerve of people these days."

"Is that how people see me?" May asked in a slightly sad voice as she tilted her head down a bit which Brendan instantly noticed and, gently, grabbed her hand.

"Don't listen to people like that. She's just jealous of you." Brendan said in a reassuring voice.

"Of what?" May asked.

"Didn't you see how differently she spoke to me then to you? And how her eyes looked us both up and down?" Brendan asked and May nodded "Don't let it bother you." May nodded again as a smile crossed her face causing to Brendan to return the smile "That's what I like to see."

* * *

They both ate their meals and talked at the same time. The bill was surprisingly cheaper than expected but Brendan had theorized that the waitress that served them begged the owner to lower the price of the bill and that it was probably a way of trying to get him to go with her instead of May.

Brendan and May left the café but Brendan smiled at the waitress as a sign of saying "Nice try" which the waitress didn't catch onto and smiled back with a little wave and a blow of a kiss which, luckily, May didn't see.

* * *

The rest of the day, May practiced for her contest that was two weeks from now and was in Verdanturf Town located to the west of Mauville and was a day's walk from Mauville. Brendan also trained but he was unsure of who to train as he hadn't the foggiest idea of what type the next Gym would be so mainly helped May with her training.

They continued on like this until it got dark and they ate their dinner which May seemed to have extra than normal but put it down to "training makes her appetite bigger". After eating, they were going to head to bed, but were stopped by a voice.

"Brendan! May!" A friendly and familiar voice called to the pair. They both turned and found Wally.

"Wally! We haven't seen you since Rustboro City!" Brendan exclaimed as the two high fived.

"Yeah, I've been going slow and it wasn't easy getting to Dewford since the transport getting there was damaged." Wally explained "How did you two get to Dewford so quickly?"

"Mr. Briney gave us a ride since we had to do that favour for Mr. Stone. Didn't he give you a ride to?" May asked.

"He did, eventually." Wally replied "As soon as I got to route 104 again where his hut was, he was gone and didn't come back until two days later so I was stuck in Petalburg."

"Did Norman do anything?" Brendan immediately asked and Wally shook his head.

"He's barely been seen in public. He's just stayed in his Gym all the time." Wally replied and Brendan gave a sigh of relief "I saw the news by the way. You two have quite the crowd following you." Wally laughed a little "But your battle was amazing! Is it true that you can Mega Evolve your pokemon?!" Both Brendan and May nodded and showed their Mega Bracelets "Wow! So cool!" Wally said in awe as he looked at the bracelets "You're not the only ones!" Wally smirked as he showed a necklace that looked like a Salamence's head **(A/N Yes, I've changed his signature pokemon to Salamence. I've done this because I don't want both Brendan and Wally to have Gallades as that would be kinda boring. I will change it if you guys have other opinions on what Wally's signature pokemon should be. This will be the one thing that I won't keep the same as ORAS)**.

"When did you get a Salamence?!" Brendan exclaimed and Wally chuckled.

"Well, I don't have one right now. I only have a Bagon." Wally replied as he released the small dragon type. Bagon had a blue body with short and stubby arms. It had grey scales on top of its head that went down to his back and looked like hair. He had a yellow chin, underbelly and ears. He also had small white fangs and, from what Bagon thought, piercing eyes. Brendan analysed the pokemon.

" _Bagon, the Rock Head pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began, _"Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles. This pokemon's final evolution is able to Mega Evolve."_

"I've also got the stone for it too." Wally said showing the stone in his necklace. It had a misty white background with a flame-like symbol that was mostly dark red but had a blue and pink stripe going down it "All thanks to Steven."

"We owe a lot to that guy." Brendan joked and both May and Wally nodded "Did you just get here?"

"No, I've been here all day just exploring. I did see your match against Wattson though and I'll be challenging him sometime this week after I train a little bit." Wally replied "What about you two?"

"We're heading over to Verdanturf Town for May's contest in the next two weeks." Brendan replied.

"Oh! Can I come along?" Wally immediately asked and Brendan and May gave quizzical looks which Wally just laughed at his reaction "Sorry, just, I'm very used to Verdanturf. It's like my second home."

"Oh, sure. You can come along. We're heading out tomorrow." May replied and Brendan nodded.

"It'd be nice to travel with someone else for a while." Brendan added. Wally also agreed and they all went to bed early due to their travels the next day.

* * *

 **Kinda short to this story's standards but there wasn't much that I wanted to happen in Mauville. Stay tuned!**


	24. Venture to Verdanturf

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter twenty-six of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter showed Brendan and May, along with Wally, on their way to Verdanturf Town! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brendan and May, as well as Wally, had gotten up early so they could start their travels as soon as possible. Route 117 was one of the shorter routes in the Hoenn region but it was one of the most famous since it had a daycare centre: the only other one being found on the Battle Resort which was only accessible to powerful trainers or those who could afford to go.

Apart from the daycare though, route 117 was the same as any ordinary route – it had mostly grass with a straight path down the middle and was surrounded by trees. The only difference it had was that it had little lakes dotted around every so often around the path: they were shallow lakes that could barely hold a Magikarp.

Much like the previous route they had crossed, route 110, there were two pokemon that always seemed to be close together. One had a moonlight blue body with yellow eyes and stripes across its stomach. Its mouth had a frown and its nose was a sideways oval. It had two yellow antennas on its head with two black marks near the tip of each. It had a red band around its neck that stopped at its shoulders. The sides and the back of its body was black with red bands around its stubby, black arms and a yellow tail that looked like a light bulb. It had small, golden wings. Brendan analysed the pokemon.

" _Volbeat, the Firefly pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Volbeat's tail glows like a lightbulb. With other Volbeat, it uses its tail to draw geometric shapes in the night sky. This Pokémon loves the sweet aroma given off by Illumise."_

At the side of Volbeat, was a more feminine pokemon. It had a light blue body with its chest having a small chunk of yellow at the top but the rest being blue with black lines, around that and the rest of its body, was black. It had small, blue wings and around its neck, arms and legs, much like Volbeat, were bands but not red like Volbeat's, purple instead. It had small yellow antennas and bright, blue eyes. May analysed the pokemon.

" _Illumise, the Firefly pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky."_

"How cute! Two pokemon meant for each other!" May squealed seeing the two bug types.

"They're like Plusle and Minun, only a lot less…cute." Brendan stated and earned looks from the two bug types which he just shook off knowing that he had Swellow and Golbat whereas Wally looked at a different pokemon, this one resembled a flower of some sorts. It had a red rose in its right hand, and a blue rose in its left. It had a light green face with beautiful, black pools for eyes and a slight seductive smile. It had dark green hair that spiked up, its chest was covered by some sort of leafy skin and had a yellow stripe that stopped halfway. It showed its light green legs as it danced in the light breeze that passed. Wally was too frozen in its beauty to analyse the pokemon, so Brendan did it instead.

" _Roselia, the Thorn pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"On extremely rare occasions, a Roselia is said to appear with its flowers in unusual colours. The thorns on this Pokémon's head contain a vicious poison."_

Brendan stepped back a little after hearing the Pokedex.

"May look like a beauty, but it doesn't sound like one!" Brendan stated being a little scared by the pokemon before him.

"I thought you got over your fear of pokemon." May joked giggling slightly as she nudged Brendan as he rolled his eyes. He looked over to Wally who was, still, in complete awe of Roselia.

"You haven't fallen in love with it, have you Wally?" Brendan teased and Wally snapped out of his trance going slight red "By god he has."

"I have not!" Wally retorted slightly angry and he looked over to the Roselia holding out a pokeball "I'm going to catch it!" Wally almost sprinted over to the grass and poison type "Roselia, I want you!"

"That doesn't help your case!" May teased but Wally took no notice, and so did Roselia. Roselia ignored Wally as it carried on dancing in the small breeze.

"Roselia! I said I wanted a battle, do you except?!" Wally asked shouting at Roselia who still took no notice "Fine then, guess I'll make the first move! Delcatty! Battle phase!" Wally exclaimed releasing a cat-like creature. It had a beige body and black eyes. Its face pointed out like it had whiskers and it had a purple collar-like object with four small balls sticking out of it around its neck. On top of its head was a purple hair-like object that had two giant holes for ears and two tufts on the top left and top right. Its tail had a purple brush-like design on its tip. May analysed the pokemon.

" _Delcatty, the Prim pokemon and the evolved form of Skitty."_ the Pokedex began _"Delcatty prefers to live an unfettered existence in which it can do as it pleases at its own pace. Because this Pokémon eats and sleeps whenever it decides, its daily routines are completely random."_

"Miaow!" Delcatty purred as it simply licked its paw.

"Delcatty, I want you to battle Roselia! Is that OK with you?" Wally asked Delcatty who quickly growled at the dancing grass type and nodded. Wally smiled and looked towards Roselia "Blizzard!" Wally exclaimed as Delcatty opened its mouth before shooting a cold breeze out of its mouth straight towards Roselia causing May to snuggle up to Brendan due to the sudden change in temperature. Roselia noticed the cold breeze but it was too late. Roselia was hit with the super effective attack and was blown away "I believe in you, pokeball!" Wally shouted as he chucked an empty ball at Roselia. The ball made contact and sucked Roselia in.

One shake…

Two shakes…

It popped open revealing a VERY angry Roselia.

"ROSELIA! ROS ROS LIA!" Roselia screamed at the top of its voice.

"I'm surprised that that tiny little thing can speak that loudly." Brendan stated looking at Roselia who marched towards Delcatty. Even Wally was stunned.

"ROS!" Roselia shouted again hitting Delcatty with its thorns causing it to become poisoned "Elia!" Roselia smirked and walked away as Delcatty fell to the ground. Brendan and May's eyes widened in shock since Delcatty was taken down with a simple slap while Wally ran towards Delcatty picking it up and carrying it in his arms.

"Delcatty! Are you OK?!" Wally asked worried for his pokemon. Brendan snapped out of his shocked status and reached for a small, yellow bottle in his bag: an antidote. He handed it to Wally.

"Give Delcatty this. It cures poison." Brendan stated and Wally thanked Brendan giving Delcatty a few gulps of it "It won't cure it right away, it'll take it a couple of hours for it to set. I recommend returning Delcatty to its pokeball for now." Wally nodded and returned Delcatty thanking it for its work and a get well soon "Still though, that Roselia was strong."

"All the more reason to catch it!" May squealed.

"You want to catch it too?" Brendan asked raising an eyebrow and May nodded.

"How could I not? It was beautiful AND powerful!" May exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Guess it's a race then." Wally said standing up and smirking as May did the same. They were about to run off when they heard a certain coordinator's stomach rumble like it was about to erupt.

"After lunch." Brendan and Wally sighed and May went slightly red and gave an embarrassed laugh.

* * *

After eating the rice balls that Brendan had made the day prior, both Wally and May headed off in opposite directions to search for Roselia leaving Brendan in their dust. He had decided to wait for either Wally or May to return so got in some training while he waited. He was unsure of what type the next Gym was only getting the hint of "It's a blast!" from Wally. Brendan had decided to train both Swellow and Golbat since they had been somewhat neglected for the last couple of days.

* * *

May had walked around the forestry area of route 117 for about ten minutes with Combusken checking every bush and tree for the grass and poison type only to find Zigzagoons or Oddishes. They were about to give up and head back but stopped in their tracks when they heard a glimmer of hope.

"Roselia...Roselia..." Roselia said to itself in a cheery and calm voice as it danced in the wind. It seemed unaffected by Delcatty's blizzard even though it still had small chunks of ice on its body.

"There it is!" May exclaimed quietly not wanting to startle Roselia and make it run "Combusken, flame charge!" Combusken nodded but May held her back "Quietly." Combusken nodded again and it became enveloped in flames as it charged into an unsuspecting Roselia onto the ground face first with the super effective fire type attack, the attack also raised Combusken's speed "Peck it several times before it gets up!" Combusken's beak grew in length and shone white as it pecked Roselia multiple times, it was able to get more hits due to the flame charge's speed boost. Roselia cried out in pain as it was pecked mercilessly but it grabbed a blade of grass with its mouth and began to blow on it causing a soothing melody to play making Combusken drowsy. Combusken soon fell on top of Roselia, much like Roselia, face first "Combusken! What just happened?!" May exclaimed watching Combusken fall over her expression turning from excitement to fear.

"Grass whistle." Wally replied now entering the scene making May jump slightly "It put Combusken to sleep."

"Combusken! Wake up!" May shouted but Combusken didn't budge.

"Guess it's my turn! Delcatty! Blizzard again!" Wally ordered as Delcatty let out a strong and cold gale of wind out of its mouth straight towards Roselia who was struggling to stand up straight and was hit by the strong gale creating a cloud of white smoke.

Much to both May and Wally's surprise, Roselia still stood up though it had an expression of anger written from one side of its face to the other.

"ROSELIA!" Roselia exclaimed as it created leaves that flew, not at Delcatty, but at Wally and May.

"Delcatty, knock them back with iron tail and protect!" Wally called seeing the leaves' true target. Delcatty jumped with its tail glowing smacking the leaves in the opposite direction but the leaves that it didn't hit were deflected by the green, protective sphere that surrounded the Prim pokemon. The result was surprisingly elegant in May's opinion.

"That could work well in a contest…" May said in awe while subconsciously writing down the combination on a notepad "Like a fierce disco ball…" Wally raised a brow at the coordinator's actions but his attention snapped back when he saw Roselia charge up a ball of light and chuck it at Delcatty.

"Deflect it with double slap!" Wally countered and Delcatty tried to slap the ball of yellow energy away with its tail but the power of the throw was too strong for Delcatty and made the normal type launch and smack into a nearby tree. When the small amount of dirt that had surrounded the scene cleared, Delcatty was barely standing. It was barely standing but once it got its footing back, it let out a shriek and fell to the ground.

"In just one hit…it took down Delcatty." May said in shock and awe at the Roselia's strength even though it too looked like it would break at any second "All the more reason to catch it! Combusken, wake up!" Combusken shot up hearing her trainer's call and stood to its feet while Wally, after coming out of his own shock, returned Delcatty and thanked it for its hard work.

"It's all yours now." Wally sighed and May nodded not taking her eyes off the grass and poison type who, as soon as Delcatty was launched into the tree, had healed itself of any marks or bruises thanks to synthesis.

"Combusken, flame charge, again!" May called and Combusken rammed into Roselia with its entire body covered in flames again the only difference being that Combusken was faster now due to the prior flame charge raising its speed. Roselia skidded backwards for a couple of seconds before charging back towards Combusken with its mouth creating a purple bubble.

"That's toxic! Its effects are deadly!" Wally exclaimed and May showed a split second of fear before smirking.

"Stop it with ember!" May countered and Combusken's mouth opened wide sending spurts of flames in Roselia's direction landing around and onto the grass and poison type causing it to swallow the bubble and yelp in pain. It wasn't effected by the poison bubble due to its poison typing being nullified to poison status "Double kick!" Combusken smirked herself and sprinted towards Roselia. Once she reached the Thorn pokemon, Combusken delivered her opponent two strong kicks causing it to yelp once again "End this with peck!" Combusken's beak grew in size again but this time, it was a lot longer than normal. Combusken impaled her beak into Roselia making one last screeching pain that quietened signalling that Roselia had fainted "Don't fail me now, pokeball!" May called as she chucked an empty pokeball at Roselia's fainted stature. Combusken jumped out of the way avoiding the ball.

One shake…

Two shakes…

Three shakes…

PING!

"YIPPEE!" May, along with Combusken, squealed jumping into the air raising a triumphant fist.

"Brendan didn't lie when he said you got excited over everything." Wally joked "Speaking of which, he's probably still waiting for us. Let's go back." May nodded and the two, after retracing their steps, headed back to where they had lunch before to find Brendan panting heavily along with Swellow and Golbat and many, many fainted wild pokemon.

"What…did you do?" May said eyeing the lifeless corpses.

"I got my grind on." Brendan replied through heavy pants.

* * *

 **I apologize deeply for not updating in almost two weeks sincerely! I've just not been in the mood to write lately and other things (Fantasy Life) have taken my attention away. I can't say that I will upload daily as I used to but I'll try to update weekly at best. No promises though! Stay tuned!**


	25. Verdanturf, Second Home of Wally!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter twenty-seven of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter sees the trio enter Verdanturf Town for May's third contest! What could possibly happen? Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'd like to formally welcome you to Verdanturf Town!" Wally exclaimed as they entered the town. Verdanturf was oddly similar to Oldale Town, quiet and not too big of a population, ten houses at most. The only reason that it was busier than usual now was due to the contest that would happen in the next couple of weeks. It was getting dark so Brendan and May had decided to book a room in the pokemon centre whilst Wally went to deal with some "business" he had just brought up before they split. Wally had said that he would meet up with the two once his "business" was dealt with in the centre so, while they waited, they had decided to train their pokemon.

* * *

Brendan, who still had no idea what the next gym's type was, decided to train Grovyle and Marshtomp. Grovyle because he felt he has spent too much time with Gallade and hasn't given his first pokemon the amount of love it deserves and Marshtomp because Wally had given another hint to the next gym saying that it was "Steamy!" Brendan had tried to find a similarity between both "blast" and "steamy" but, nothing was coming to mind. Meanwhile, May was seeing what Roselia could do letting it spare with Mawile and, much like May had anticipated, Roselia's attacks came out like it was born for contests making May quickly decide that she wanted to use it in the battle round and Gardevoir in the appeal round.

* * *

They had trained for about half an hour before stopping due to the sky now becoming pitch black. When they did re-enter the centre, they also found Wally in the waiting area seeming like he was anxious so decided to head over to his direction.

"C'mon, c'mon! Where are they?" Wally asked to no one but himself.

"Who're you waiting for?" Brendan asked sitting on one side of Wally as May sat next to Brendan resting her head on his shoulder. The pair's entrance made the green haired trainer jump a bit.

"N-no one in particular." Wally replied but Brendan and May weren't buying it and both raised a brow almost in unison. Wally sighed and gave a real reason seeing the expression on the couple's faces "You're parents, Brendan." There was silence for a few seconds as Brendan's eyes widened and seemed at a loss for words.

"W-why are my parents coming…here?" Brendan asked still slightly in shock.

"I…invited them." Wally replied looking away from Brendan "To surprise you."

"Surprise?!" Brendan exclaimed almost shouting "Wha-" May put a reassuring hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down which she somewhat accomplished in doing.

"Did they accept?" May asked and Wally nodded, still not making eye contact.

"Wally," Brendan took a deep breath to not sound angry anymore, "you know the relationship between myself and Norman, why'd you invite them?"

"I wanted to see if Mister Norman was what you really said he was." Wally replied taking a quick glance at Brendan to see if he was angry or not. Brendan sighed again.

"When will they be coming?" May asked seeing Brendan's distress.

"They said either today or tomorrow." Wally replied as Brendan sighed for a third time "Sorry." Wally now had a look of guilt across his face "They won't be staying in Verdanturf though, they'll be in Mauville Hills, one of those fancy apartments on the second floor."

"Then, why would they come here?" May asked.

"To see the sights." Wally replied "They had asked me to show them around prior to the contest so they didn't get too swarmed by fans. I was hoping that…" Brendan then stood up and began to walk off. May was about to follow him but Brendan put an arm up to stop her.

"I'm going to bed early, night." Brendan said in a calm voice but before walking off leaving May and Wally alone. Wally didn't look any better, worse actually, while May stood, in slight shock over what had just occurred.

"I've screwed up, haven't I?" Wally asked with his head in his hands. May didn't reply at first, due to her still being in slight shock but quickly shook her head.

"You have…sorta." May replied "Don't worry about Bren. He's just…sensitive about this issue." Wally nodded weakly but still had a lot of guilt across his face. The atmosphere was quiet for a while before May's stomach growled signalling the two to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

Dinner between May and Wally was pretty much nothing but awkward silence as May scarfed down her plates while Wally barely ate. May had tried to lighten the mood by explaining what the training earlier had sprung up but Wally just nodded and grunted in response not really listening. May had soon become full and said good night to Wally who, once again, nodded but gave a little wave.

 _I hate it when my friends become like this._ May thought as she headed to the room that she and Brendan had booked _The atmosphere is so…dull and awkward now. I wonder if Bren's feeling any better._ May then opened the door to their room using the card that Nurse Joy had given her to access the room, when she walked in, she saw that the window was slightly open and that a note was on the desk in the corner of the room. It read:

 _May,_

 _I've decided to head to Lavaridge Town, the home of my next Gym, alone. I don't want to even face Norman again, but, do not fret, I shall return in time for your contest just don't expect to see me around there. I'll return once Norman has left. I'm sorry to have to do this._

 _With Love,_

 _Brendan (or Bren if you prefer)_

 _P.S Tell the same to Wally_

"Is…Is this…real?" May asked even though she got no response. She crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room in anger but her eyes were filled with sadness as tears formed. She sobbed into her arms but stopped when a thought came to her "He couldn't have gone far!" With that, she grabbed her fannypack and practically sprinted down the stairs and out of the centre frantically looking around for any sign of the boy she loved. She had then decided to look down route 117, the route leading back to Mauville which was the way to Lavaridge Town, but was stopped by the security guard.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the route to be open again. Many powerful wild pokemon appear at night. No exceptions." The guard stated lightly pushing May from the entrance to the route.

"But, my boyfrien-"

"No. Exceptions." The guard cut her off sternly. He had seen the redness around her eyes and a look of guilt crossed his face "I'm sorry, but rules are rules. It's for the best." Although May didn't like it, she had no choice but to wait for tomorrow to be able to continue her search…that is, until an idea came to her head and she guessed that Brendan had done the same.

"Gardevoir, I need your assistance!" May called releasing Gardevoir who looked very drowsy but soon perked up not seeing Gallade or Brendan.

"Where is Master Brendan, Mistress May? And Gally?" Gardevoir asked looking around.

"I…don't know." May replied looking down but quickly looked up "I need you to teleport me over the gate to route 117!"

"But, Mistress, stron-" Gardevoir began.

"I know! But I have to!" May exclaimed "It's the only way! Surely, you feel the same!?" Gardevoir thought for a moment before nodding her head. She placed a gentle hand on May's shoulder as both of their bodies outlined in blue. Before they knew it, they were on route 117. As soon as May saw this, she embraced the Embrace pokemon "Thank you." Gardevoir smiled at her trainer's affection and returned the hug. May was about to return Gardevoir but Gardevoir refused to leave, sharing the same feelings as her trainer. Gardevoir backed herself up by saying that she would protect May from the strong wild pokemon and May had no choice to agree. The two sprinted down route 117 as the bright lights of Mauville City beamed like the exit to a cave. The two were too focused on running that they never noticed a blue haired man to their side.

"You know…" The man said causing the two to stop and look around "If you want to find Brendan, you'd be best to save your energy." The man stepped out and revealed himself to be Steven "You'll never catch up to him at this hour."

"Steven? Where's Bren?" May asked and Steven shrugged.

"Last I saw him, he was in the centre of Verdanturf, and that was an hour ago." Steven replied "He could be at Lavaridge now for how fast he was running." May's eyes widened at this.

"You mean…you gave Bren the idea to…leave?" May asked in shock and through pants but Steven shook his head.

"No, it was Brendan's choice to leave." Steven replied "It went a little something like this…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _Brendan walked into the room that he and May had booked and slammed himself onto the bed letting out a muffled scream through the pillow. Gallade had released himself seeing his trainer's distress._

" _Master, is something the matter?" Gallade asked lengthening his blades "Did someone hurt you or Mistress May?!" Brendan lifted himself up so he faced Gallade sitting on the side of the bed._

" _You could put it that way…" Brendan replied "Let's just say…there's a person who's coming here and right now, I don't want to see them or even be near them."_

" _Is it your father?" Gallade asked immediately letting down his guard and Brendan nodded._

" _Yeah, Wally invited both him and Mom." Brendan replied letting out a sigh "Don't blame Wally though, he just wanted to "confirm" the situation for himself." Brendan sarcastically said with quotation marks "I know that he didn't mean harm…but still."_

" _Looks like we both hate our fathers." An all too familiar voice appeared. Brendan's head snapped to the nearby window where Steven had climbed through "We need to stop meeting like this, friend."_

" _You need to stop just appearing all of a sudden." Brendan joked "One day, you'll scare the living daylights out of Gallade." Gallade gave a death stare towards Brendan who just laughed it off._

" _I think there's higher chances of Gallade slicing your neck than there is of scaring him." Steven joked and Gallade nodded._

" _Affirmative!" Gallade saluted as he spoke._

" _Glad you're on my side." Brendan joked again._

" _I'm glad that you can still crack a joke when you're feeling so down." Steven complimented and made Brendan's expression go from joy to annoyance causing him to let out a sigh._

" _I know it's wrong to get mad at Wally but, it's hard not to." Brendan sighed "I don't feel ready to go face to face with Norman yet."_

" _And when will you be?" Steven asked._

" _When we have our Gym Battle." Brendan replied almost instantly._

" _That's not far from now, you know." Steven stated causing Brendan to laugh "What's so funny?"_

" _You doubt the fourth Gym Leader's abilities?" Brendan joked "I haven't even met them yet but you're so sure I can beat them in one fell sweep?"_

" _You doubt yourself?" Steven replied "Flannery is fairly new to her position as Gym Leader, but she can be a challenge if need be."_

" _Flannery, ey?" Brendan said tapping his chin "She's a fire type leader, then?"_

" _Yes." Steven replied slightly shocked "You got that from just her name?" Brendan shook his head._

" _No, Wally gave me the hints of "blast" and "steamy". Put them together with her name and it's obvious that it's fire type." Brendan replied "Probably the last good thing Wally did for me." Brendan joked letting out a small laugh "He's a good person, just makes some VERY bad decisions." Brendan's eyes then shot wide "That gives me an idea." He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag._

" _Care to share?" Steven asked and Brendan stopped for a moment._

" _I'm going to Lavaridge…alone." Brendan replied._

" _Alone? Why? What about May's contest?" Steven asked again._

" _I'll be back in time and even if I'm not, I would hate for May to miss her contest due to me." Brendan replied._

" _That's if she can even compete." Steven stated causing Brendan to look at him in confusion "She depends on you, Brendan. Without you, she's a shy girl, she won't want to compete." Brendan froze for a moment before shaking it off._

" _I said I'll be back in time for her contest and I will." Brendan stated "I'll never forgive myself if I don't." The room went silent for a moment as both Steven and Gallade exchanged glances surprised by Brendan's decision. Brendan had finished packing and placed a note on the table before heading for the open window._

" _There's a door, you know." Steven joked pointing to the door but Brendan just rolled his eyes at him and climbed down the four story building from the second floor._

" _Doors are overrated." Brendan shouted as he climbed down._

" _Master, allow me to assist." Gallade stated as he teleported to Brendan placing a hand on his shoulder and then teleporting again to route 117 "I shall stay by your side, the pokemon get dangerous at night." Brendan nodded and the two began to run off into the distance towards Mauville City. Steven sighed and read the note Brendan had left and sighed again._

" _I hope you know what you're doing, Brendan."_

* * *

Present…

"By now, he's probably halfway to Lavaridge Town. There's no way you'll catch up to him, I'm sorry." Steven said apologetically as May fell to the floor and sobbed quietly.

"I-I…" May stuttered barely a word "Why…didn't he take me with him?!" She exclaimed "I wouldn't have minded missing a contest, there's plenty more along the way!"

"Mistress…" Gardevoir said feeling the exact same as her trainer "Master Brendan wanted you to work towards your dream. He didn't want to hold you back."

"I know that!" May retorted "I would follow him anywhere no matter the consequences!"

"There is a way that you could catch up to him…" Steven suggested making May look up at him "Rydel."

* * *

 **Forced myself to write this chapter in one sitting and I'm proud I did! Although the chapters aren't as long as they used to be, this'll have to be the norm for now due to life eating away at my time. Stay tuned!**


	26. See You Later or Goodbye?

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter twenty-eight of Hoenn Adventures! I have literally no idea what will happen in this chapter – all up to my brain! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Earlier that night…_

Brendan had easily reached Mauville City from sprinting from Verdanturf Town and across the short route 117. He had wanted to make some distance from Verdanturf so May or Wally couldn't follow him easily. Mauville's lights were easily the brightest source of light in Hoenn and, due to its appearance being a shopping centre of some sort, it had most of its shops open and, surprising Brendan, a lot of people were out at this hour causing him to wear his blue hoodie **(A/N The same he wore when he was in Dewford).**

He hadn't bothered to check in with the pokemon centre since his pokemon were fully healed from earlier and Brendan wanted to get to and from Lavaridge Town as fast as possible: even if it meant sleepless nights. Brendan walked to the entrance of route 111, the route to the north of Mauville City when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Ohh, look at this honey!" A feminine voice exclaimed causing Brendan to take a glance. He glanced up seeing that it was Caroline, his mother, and Norman not far behind putting on a fake smile to keep his public image up and due to him being swarmed by fans for autographs and questions. Norman looked to where his wife was pointing and saw that it was a small model of Prisim Tower, a tribute to Kalos' capital, Lumiose City, in the middle of the courtyard. Much like the city itself, it shone a bright yellow. Norman once again gave a fake smile before returning to the bombardment of questions he was being asked. Brendan had a look of anger in his eyes but they were unseen due to his hood.

 _That no good…lying…deceiving…bastard!_ Brendan thought as he looked at Norman's fake smile he was putting on _They'll all know soon enough! They'll see you for who you are!_ Brendan was now clenching a fist as his teeth gritted under his hood giving angry looks, though they were unseen due to his hood, towards Norman. He wanted to go over to his mother but diminished the thought until an idea popped into his head. He can't act like his normal, angry self in front of all of these people. _It's a risk, but it's worth it._ Brendan thought as he walked over to his mother who was several steps away from the swarm of fans. Caroline was too distracted by the sights that she didn't see Brendan walk over to her.

"Hello, mom." Brendan said still with his head down. Caroline looked at Brendan instantly recognizing him.

"B-Brendan?! W-why are you here?!" Caroline exclaimed loud enough for Norman to hear causing him to look over in the direction where his wife had spoken. Caroline looked around quickly for something "I-isn't May with you?" Brendan lifted his head up slightly and shook it saying "no".

"She…was." Brendan replied "I-".

"You two didn't break up did you?" Caroline asked almost instantly but Brendan shook his head saying "no" again.

"Nothing like that. The situation's kinda difficult." Brendan said lifting his head slightly again now able to make eye contact with his mother. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a bruise on her right cheek. Caroline instantly threw her arms around her son embracing him in a hug. Brendan could see in the corner of his eye Norman try to get through the crowd that surrounded him but the crowd fought back causing him to make no progress what so ever. Brendan returned the hug after smiling slightly as Norman's failed attempts "He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Caroline pulled back from the hug rubbing her right cheek slightly trying to hide the mark.

"N-no not a-" Caroline began giving a weak smile.

"Don't lie. I already saw it." Brendan interrupted "I already told you that you should tell me."

"I-I know but…" Caroline removed her hand from her cheek revealing her mark again "I don't want you to worry."

"I'll worry either way!" Brendan retorted but in a calm voice "It won't be long now, I promise." Caroline nodded and gave a genuine smile: something she had not done in a LONG time.

"I know." Caroline said putting her hand under Brendan's hood ruffling his hair slightly. Her movement caused the hood to drop completely revealing his identity. Norman was still watching the scene unfold and his eyes widened and his hands grew fists as he, once again, made a break for it through the crowd.

"Mr. Norman, where are you going? I still have so many questions!" A fan called seeing Norman go through the crowd.

"YOU!" Norman exclaimed causing the crowd to step back a bit and for Brendan and Caroline to look at him as both of their eyes widened. Brendan had just now noticed that his hood was down revealing his face.

 _Oh shit!_ Brendan thought as he saw Norman stomp over.

"Brendan, run!" Caroline told Brendan turning him around pushing him slightly as Brendan gave her a worried look "Quick!" Brendan still didn't move.

"No. Way." Brendan replied turning around and facing Norman who had a fist ready. Brendan shut his eyes ready for the impact with a slight smirk on his face. Caroline looked worried and confused but they were both answered when a figure stood in front of Brendan with a green protective shield "Right on que."

"You will NOT hurt Master Brendan you vile creature!" Gallade exclaimed looking into Norman's cold, angry eyes. Norman threw more punches trying to break the shield but to no avail.

"You would think the "great" Norman of Petalburg City would know that protect cannot be broken easily." Brendan joked causing Norman to punch harder and a slight crack appeared on the protect causing both Brendan and Gallade to go wide eyed and Norman smirked.

"Don't think you're safe because you're hiding behind your stupid pokemon!" Norman exclaimed still throwing punches to the protect "Fight like a man!"

"That coming from you? Puh-lease!" Brendan countered "It sure is "manly" to beat up your wife, isn't it?" Brendan asked causing the crowd, and now people around, the gasp. Some even looked over at Caroline seeing the bruise on her right cheek while Norman grew angrier as he still kept punching the protect until he launched one final punch causing him to stop "Hit a nerve?" Norman remained silent for a second.

"You think I did that?" Norman asked not looking up "That clumsy bitch fell down the stairs."

"Bullshit!" Brendan countered again "Don't even TRY to get yourself out of this! You know full well that you caused that mark!" People looked over at Norman to see his expression grow even angrier – an expression that could send Arceus, Darkrai and Giratina all together running for the hills. Brendan had begun to walk away seeing that he had done his deed but turned around to say one last thing "Oh, and that "clumsy bitch", was still able to raise a child for fifteen years while dealing with your abuse!" The crowd gasped again as Brendan walked away putting his hood up hiding his angry expression. Gallade still held the protect up for a short while but teleported away returning to his trainer's side.

"I-Is that true, Mr. Norman?" Someone asked after a long moment of silence. Norman didn't reply, he kept his head down as he walked away.

"Norman, I-" Caroline begun following Norman but Norman turned around pointing a finger right at her.

"You can fuck off! I have nothing to do with you!" Norman exclaimed earning another gasp from the people around as Caroline's eyes began to well up seeing the sudden outburst of her husband "If I ever see you or that boy again, you're both dead, you hear me, cow?!" Caroline didn't respond at first but her face soon grew stern.

"Get your dirty finger away from me!" Caroline ordered slapping Norman's hand away "Fifteen years I've dealt with you! I still had hope that the man I fell in love with was still there, but I see that I was wrong!" Caroline kicked Norman right in his private area making the grown man fall to the ground and clench it in pain. Caroline stormed off in the opposite direction to Brendan heading to the Mauville Hills apartments "Don't even think about trying to come home either! You're not welcome!"

And with that, Caroline carried on leaving the Gym leader on the floor still clenching his area in pain as the people who witnessed the scene stood over the cowering man some kicking him while others insulted him by either throwing objects at him or calling him the worst of names.

That was an eventful night in Hoenn, and it was in its most famous city.

* * *

Present time…

"There is a way that you could catch up to him…" Steven suggested making May look up at him "Rydel."

"R-Rydel? The bike company?" May asked in confusion and Steven nodded.

"They sell bikes in Mauville City. The Acro and Mach bikes. Acro being the slower of the two but being more easier to control and ables the rider to do tricks while the Mach bike, while harder to control, is the fastest of the two." Steven explained "I think I can convince them to give you a bike for free though, seeing the situation and my high status." Steven said slightly proudly and May nodded in agreement. The two walked through Mauville to the opposite side, the east side, to a small bike shop. As they walked towards the shop, two people, two men, were discussing an event but all the two could hear was "Norman" and "His son, Brendan?" May stopped when she heard Brendan's name and headed over to the two that were talking about the event.

"What about Brendan?" May asked the two as they both looked at her up and down making May feel slightly uncomfortable. One of the men snapped his fingers seeming as he remembered something.

"You're his girlfriend, right?" He asked.

"Now's not the time for this! What about Brendan?!" May exclaimed causing the two to back up a little.

"Alright, princess, alright. We'll spill." The other man said putting his hands up in surrender. May blushed slightly at the compliment but shook it off and the two men explained what had happened earlier with Norman and Brendan leaving out little to no details. May was shocked to hear the events but was slightly happy that Norman was getting what he deserved after all of these years, especially hearing Caroline's actions.

"H-how long ago was this?" May asked once the two men had finished. They both looked at each other before answering.

"About an hour ago." One man said but a small grin came across his face, the same for the other man too. May didn't like this at all so tried to get away but one of them men grabbed her arm "Don't you think we should be rewarded for telling you what you wanted to know? I DO like what I see after all." The man slowly moved his arm down May as May froze with fear and worry.

"Ahem." Steven said seeing what the two men were doing to May "What do you think you're doing?" The two men looked at Steven and quickly ran off "Didn't know I was that intimidating." Steven joked as he saw the two run off. He turned to May who looked like she had been traumatized "May, those perverts are gone now. It's OK." May snapped out of her trance and hugged Steven causing the champion to jump a little.

"Thank you." May said as Steven smiled patting May's back.

"Anything for a friend." Steven replied "C'mon, let's get you a bike and get you to Brendan." May nodded and let go as the two walked into the bike store "I was able to make a deal with Rydel. He's quite a nice person and understands the situation completely." May nodded still staying quiet as she was still slightly traumatized by what had just happened. The bike shop was quite small not being larger than the average house's living room. It had many bikes on display that had multitudes of colours. The flooring was wooden floorboards and the walls had multiple pieces of paper on them such as certificates the shop of been given or facts about bikes.

"Ah, you must be May!" A kind man exclaimed coming from the back of the counter. Rydel was a man who looked to be in his late thirties or early fourties – this was backed up by his hair almost being completely bald except for a black line of hair that went from his left ear to his right around the back of his head. He wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt and grey trousers with black, formal shoes. He had black eyebrows and brown eyes with a kind smile "Steven told me your issue and I'd be happy to help!" Rydel stuck out a hand for May to shake and she shook it giving a weak smile not wanting to be rude which Steven saw and put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Rydel decided not to ask about why May seemed a little strange so continued on "Which bike would you like, the Acro bike or the Mach bike?"

"Acro, please." May replied "There would be no point in crashing due to the Mach bike's speed."

"A good choice. You can feel free to change whenever you like." Rydel stated "Just give me a moment." Rydel then went into the back of the shop as a lot of noise, mostly footsteps, were heard "You! Slacker!" Rydel suddenly shouted "Make yourself useful! Get this customer her order!"

"Y-yessir." The employee replied and he then followed his orders and proceeded to get May her Acro Bike "Er…what colour did you want again?" The employee looked at May revealing his face allowing May to see that it was the same guy who had tried to have his way with her outside of the bike store. He quickly looked away once he, too, recognized who he was talking to also eyeing Steven in the process. There was a second of silence before May answered.

"D-doesn't matter." May replied and the employee nodded picking out the first Arco bike he saw. It was a bright red colour that had a pair of soft, rubber wheels instead of the hard, rubber wheels on the Mach bike; this was likely used to make the speed difference in both bikes. He unclipped the bike from its chain and moved it over to May keeping his head low.

"Thank you for shopping at Rydel's Bikes (!) Tell your friends (!)" He mumbled quickly then walking away, not in shame, but in fear. May nodded and smiled weakly before leaving the store. She had expected to see Steven but he had already left.

"Typical Steven never saying a formal goodbye." May joked as she made her way to the entrance to route 111. The time was now around midnight but May didn't feel an ounce of tiredness, even if she did she wouldn't be able to sleep "I'll find you, Bren, no matter what." And with that, she rode off into the distance.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday, I only had half of this chapter completed and wanted to do more so it was postponed. I'll catch up one day! Stay tuned!**


	27. Unwanted Guests

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter twenty-nine of Hoenn Adventures! I deeply apologize for any of you who have been waiting for these chapters to be posted, but, like I said a couple of chapters ago, I just haven't been in the mood for writing and I don't want to do a half-assed job at it. Plus, life happened so…**

 **Anyway, I'll just let you read on and hopefully, this gets to you by the end of October (when I'm writing this). Enjoy!**

* * *

Loneliness. That was all Brendan felt as he walked even. He hadn't felt so alone ever since he used to live in Johto. Sure, he had his pokemon but they were always there with him and, while it seems wrong to say, they aren't much company. Brendan still felt bad about leaving May for a short while but always told himself that he would return as soon as he could. The walk was mostly silent as Brendan kept his head low and Gallade walked by his trainer not knowing what to say making the atmosphere, for Gallade only, awkward.

"Master…what do you plan to do from here on out?" Gallade asked trying to spark up a conversation even though he already knew the answer.

"Go to Lavaridge, win my badge and head straight back to Verdanturf for May's contest." Brendan replied not even looking at Gallade as he nodded and he, too, lowered his head seeing that his trainer was not in the mood for conversation. There was a couple more moments of silence before a noise made both the trainer and pokemon look up.

"Espeon, psychic! Umbreon, bite!" A deep, male voice ordered and was followed up by high cries of the pokemon and a small cloud of smoke. Espeon, a pink, feline pokemon with large ears and cosmic, blue eyes, had tried to catch a shadow ball shot by Umbreon, a feline black pokemon with yellow rings on its body and blood red eyes, and shot it back towards the dark type while Umbreon had ran up to the oncoming ball with its mouth wide open as it ate the ball "Shoot it back!" Umbreon shoot the ball of purple mass back towards Espeon but at twice its power "Deflect with iron tail!" the trainer shouted and Espeon jumped to the ball's level with its tail glowing and smacked the ball with said glowing tail straight into the ground "Alright, that's all for today! Great job you two!" The trainer said returning the two back to their balls as they both nodded to each other congratulating the other on their hard work. The trainer had a dark blue trench-coat on that went to his ankles opening up at his waist. He wore black jeans and boots underneath the cloak part of the coat. He had grey hair under a blue visor that was pulled up. His eyes were bright orange and had a white line across the middle of his face. On his right arm, was a mechanical piece that looked like armour, it went down his entire arm, including his hand. His look was complete with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Amazing as ever Wes!" A girl said walking onto the scene after watching the battle between the two eeveelutions battle it out. She had red hair that had two pony tails and went to her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and a bright smile on her face. She wore a blue jacket over a purple shirt and a short, white skirt and pink boots.

"They can't beat my Jolteon though. He can dodge any attack they throw at him!" A younger boy exclaimed. He had red, spiky hair and greenish eyes and a slight smirk on his face. He had some kind of blue head gear on with an earpiece in his left ear. He wore a yellow shirt, baggy, blue jeans held on by a black belt with red lines of its borders and black boots. His look was complete with a mechanical arm, similar to the other males, but this one had a different design to the other boy's machine. It had silver plating on the shoulder and hand of the user but had a wire in between the gap.

"Thanks Rui and Michael, wanna test that theory?" Wes asked holding out a pokeball with his smirk never leaving.

"Bring it!" Michael answered also reaching for a pokeball with the same smirk on his face.

"Wes! Both Espeon AND Umbreon are both tired! They can't battle!" Rui exclaimed making Wes back off slightly as Michael snickered to himself, something which Rui picked up "Don't think you're off the hook! Jolteon is just as tired! It may be fast but its stamina is nothing!" Michael soon stopped laughing and, much like Wes, had backed off slightly.

"S-sorry…" They both said in unison.

"If you want to battle, you'll have to wait until you get to Lavaridge." Rui stated folding her arms.

"Let's get going then!" Michael exclaimed excitedly as he started to walk off into the direction of Lavaridge Town but soon stopped and laughed slightly "Err…which way was it is again?"

"Good lord, how the hell am I related to him?" Wes sighed as he and Rui both walked over to him and Rui giggled slightly. Wes checked his pockets for the map but his eyes soon widened "Shit, where's the map?!" Wes was then looking around for it on the floor while Rui ranted to Wes for losing it. Brendan had walked nearer to the group but didn't bother to walk over to them but Wes noticed him "Ah! You there! With the Gallade!" Gallade looked over but Brendan looked at them with the corner of his eye and saw Wes walking over "Err, mind telling us where Lavaridge Town is?" Wes asked scratching the back of his head. Brendan sighed and pulled up a map on his PokeNav and showed Wes the route that they needed to take to get to Lavaridge Town "Ah, thank you! I should get one of these…PokeNavs. They sound useful!" Wes said looking at the PokeNav with excited eyes.

"You could travel with us." Gallade proposed to the trio seeing their predicament and thinking that it would help Brendan's situation.

"Really? That coul- Wait what the hell?!" Wes exclaimed realizing that Brendan didn't speak and looked at Gallade "H-how did you just talk?!"

"It's an app." Brendan replied pointing at the PokeNav slightly annoyed seeing as he just saw the trio as a way to slow him down. Wes, still slightly shaken nodded.

"Well, if that's OK with you, Master?" Gallade asked looking at Brendan who sighed.

"Fine, just don't slow me down. I'd like to get there and back as soon as possible." Brendan replied coldly as he began to walk off again and Wes, Rui and Michael began to follow him "Great idea Gallade, now we'll never get to Lavaridge and back in time!" Brendan whispered to Gallade.

"I know, but they seem like nice people. I just thought that it would brighten the mood a bit." Gallade stated only receiving a groan from Brendan "Maybe you should get to know them."

"No." Brendan replied picking up the pace slightly.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Michael exclaimed seeing Brendan's sudden change in pace as the three quickened their pace as well matching Brendan's. They soon made their way to the cable car service building on route 112 and walked towards it only to be stopped by a worker who wore a white lab coat. He seemed to be a scientist.

"I'm sorry, but the cable car is under repairs so we are unable to take you to the top of Mt. Chimney." The worker stated "Apparently, a part is missing but we are unsure of which part that is." Brendan could already see where this was going and he didn't like it.

"What can we do to help?" Rui asked not realizing the same as Brendan.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The worker lied "Could you kids go to Fallarbour Town and see Professor Cosmo? I hear he has the part we need to fix the cable car."

"Of course we can! C'mon guys!" Michael agreed as he, Wes and Rui left the building. Brendan sighed in defeat knowing that his journey to get his fourth badge would take longer than expected and that he'd have to deal with the trio for a longer time but decided that there was no point in arguing and that it was better to go along with it. The trio stood outside seemingly looking for something.

"Err, which way is Fallarbour Town?" Wes asked as Brendan walked outside of the building. Brendan pulled up a map on his PokeNav and directed the trio to where he was heading. He had decided to go through the desert and not fiery path due to the high temperatures that he had seen advertised recently on the news and that it was blocked off by rubble. Rui also looked at the map Brendan had and noticed something.

"Why not head through here? It's quicker." Rui stated looking at the map.

"If you would use your eyes, you'd see that not only is the entrance blocked off, but the heat coming from that pathway is staggeringly high." Brendan stated pointing to the entrance of Fiery Path that was blocked by boulders "Plus, a desert has more of an adventure-esque feel."

"Hell yeah! Adventure!" Wes exclaimed fist bumping the air completely changing his mood and liking the sound of an adventure.

"It'll just be like being back at home!" Michael exclaimed too also fist bumping the air.

 _Idiots._ Brendan mocked as he led the way. Rui sighed in defeat and followed the two overexcited boys. They soon made their way to the desert and decided to head inside. Gallade had used protect to create a shield around himself and Brendan while he left the other three in the sandstorm. Wes had his visor down and Rui had her hood up from her jacket whereas Michael had no way of protecting his eyes.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Route 111 was a jagged route that was split into two due to a desert being placed into the middle making it difficult to cross for those unprepared. The only way getting past the desert was going through Fiery Path located at the bottom of Mt. Chimney. The greenery was the same as any other previous route that trainers had gone through only difference being that there was an opening to Hoenn's vast ocean on the left side of the route. The route was mostly linear so it was easy for bike riders to ride down easily only having one turn, the entrance to route 112. All of which May didn't pay much attention to. All that was on her mind was getting to Brendan as fast as possible and being on a bike made that goal all the more possible.

 _He couldn't have gotten too much distance, could he?_ May asked herself hoping for the best. _He only got an hour's head start and seeing as I'm on a bike, that makes it nothing._ May continued on down the route which was mostly empty of life except for the occasional pokemon jumping out of the bushes at May but was quickly stopped by Gardevoir's psychic who was keeping up with May on the pure determination of finding Gallade. A Gardevoir had never gone so fast before so it was quite surprising to see one run at such speed without tripping on its dress-like skin.

The sky was still mostly pitch black but there was a small hint of the sun rising though neither May nor Gardevoir felt tired. Both couldn't sleep until they had found what they were looking for. May had passed a small settlement on the route that looked so small that it couldn't fit an entire family. Unbeknownst to her, this was the reason that route 111 was so popular for that house was home to the Winstrate family: A family full of pokemon battles and they hadn't lost a match yet. May passed the house only thinking to herself that she would check it out later.

After being told by the same worker at the cable car service building that the cable car was down and that some kids had gone to Fallharbour Town on a favor, May concluded to herself that one of those kids was Brendan and headed towards the desert that was in between route 111. She knew not to go down fiery path because the entrance was blocked off by rocks and the heat was too dangerous to go through.

She soon got to the entrance of the desert that prevented trainers from crossing due to the harsh sandstorms making it impossible to cross due to the harshness of the sandstorm or that it could blind those who dare to walk through it. After a moment of thinking, May decided to take her chances and cross the desert but was stopped when a male voice shouted to her.

"Stop! It's dangerous to go alone! Take this...If you want to pass!" The voice said and it soon revealed itself to be Steven. He was holding out a pair of green goggles that had red lenses "These are Go-Goggles, they allow you to see in the desert!"

"Why do you always appear in our time of need?" May joked as she took the goggles from Steven and put them on "Do you stalk us?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Steven proclaimed as he chuckled to himself for making his retro joke. May shook it off and raced towards the desert and into it as the sandstorms didn't really affect her. Gardevoir used her own protect against the sandstorm.

The desert was as the rumours said, the sandstorms were harsh sandstorms but due to the go-goggles, May had an easy time seeing where she was going. The desert was big and expansive that had many potholes that led to quick sand making it seem like a mine field and there were many ground type pokemon either sleeping or digging a hole to sleep in. What caught May's attention the most was some sort of giant tower that stood in the middle of the desert practically begging for someone to explore it. May also noted looking at it later before continuing her thoughts elsewhere.

 _I'll find you whether you like it or not Bren!_ May thought as she traversed through the harsh desert.

* * *

 _An hour earlier…_

"Are we there yet?"

"I have sand in my eyes!"

"I don't! I have a visor!"

"Lucky you! Now give it!"

"Hell no! Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"And who the hell are you to say that!"

"Your younger brother! Mom told you to protect me and do as I say!"

"She said the former, not the latter!"

"SHUT UP!" Brendan roared irritated by the constant noises behind him "IF YOU WANT TO GET TO LAVARIDGE, THEN SHUT IT!" Both Wes and Michael both nodded and lowered their heads.

"Maybe you should travel around with us more often. I can never get those two to shut up." Rui joked and Brendan cringed at the thought of having to live with their constant banter and whining every living day.

"I'd rather burn in hell." Brendan replied making Rui giggle.

"Say, are you single?" Rui asked out of the blue causing Brendan to stop for a second.

"No." Brendan replied.

"So, where's the lucky girl then?" Rui asked pursuing the topic.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Brendan replied again.

"Had a fight? Was it you or her that started it?" Rui asked as Brendan got slightly more irritated.

"I just said that I'd rather not talk about it! All you need to know is that we're going our separate ways right now! We're not angry at each other!" Brendan replied causing Rui to stop and glare at him.

"Now he's done it." Both Wes and Michael said in unison knowing Rui's reaction to Brendan's reply to her.

"Now listen here mister!" Rui exclaimed standing in front of Brendan "I don't know what your problem is, but don't you dare take it out on us! We haven't done anything wrong to you and I think that you owe us an apology!"

"I owe you an apology?!" Brendan retorted "I'm escorting you to Lavaridge Town! You'd think that you'd be grateful! I have nothing to apologize for! If you don't like me, then leave! I'm not forcing you to follow me!" Brendan then stepped around Rui, who had an even sterner look on her face, and carried on walking through the desert. Both Wes and Michael looked at Rui and what they saw scarred their young minds. They saw a demon.

"Rui, you alright?" Wes asked walking slightly to the red head.

"You idiot, she's clearly not. Look at her expression!" Michael said noting Rui's death stare. Rui then put a smile on her face trying to hide any anger that she had before.

"I'll send XD001 on you." She said calmly and both Wes and Michael went wide eyed.

"Rui! Don't joke about that!" Michael protested "I dealt with that thing head on! It was scary as!"

"W-what he said!" Wes added.

"And how is that supposed to scare me?" Brendan asked not caring about Wes and Michael's reactions.

"It's a shadow Lugia. You'd better be scared." Rui stated as she turned around to face Brendan who still showed no signs of being frightened.

"Yeah, and Gallade's a girl." Brendan joked as he started to walk again but soon stopped when he heard a loud cry and before he knew it, a shadow form of Lugia soon appeared at Rui's side as she petted its head. Brendan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lugia was full on black dragon-like creature with a white area around its red, evil eyes.

"Believe me now?" Rui asked menacingly as she looked at Brendan with an evil smirk to which Brendan nodded to.

"Rui! Put it away!" Michael protested again but Rui shook her head.

"No, I'll use him as a threat." Rui stated not losing her menacing attitude and turned to Brendan again "You'll take us to Lavaridge, won't you?" Rui asked with a fake smile and in a calm voice. Brendan would've said no but one glance from Lugia said otherwise. Brendan nodded seeing no other option "Good. C'mon boys!" Rui said and the two, although they didn't like it, followed.

"Rui's scary isn't she? I still don't know why you fell for her, Wes." Michael whispered to Wes making the trainer go slightly red.

"That's the reason, dimwit. I like a girl that can go ape." Wes flicked Michael's head causing him to get slightly annoyed as he threw a punch to Wes but stopped when he heard a roar from the Lugia.

"It's not just him, it's you two as well…and I'm not bluffing." Rui said menacingly again not even looking back at the two as they both laughed weakly at the sight of the shadow Lugia.

 _The hell have I gotten myself into…_ Brendan thought as he walked on not wanting to think about what was breathing down his neck as the group carried on through the desert. _Only May would make this bearable…_

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter! Wrote it in one sitting! Woohoo! Had to tweak it a bunch since I still want this story to follow the events of ORAS and before you ask, yes, I know that Wes, Rui and Michael weren't in ORAS. It's just that I wanted to include them since Colosseum and XD both came out around the third generation so I thought I'd give those two games a slight shout out and have the protagonists of those games in this story. Stay tuned!**

 **Side note: This chapter makes this story have over 100,000 words! So woo hoo to that I guess?**


	28. Fallarbour Town, Meteorites and Magma!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty of Hoenn Adventures! I'm writing this the day after posting the last chapter so maybe I'm getting back into the mood of writing again! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm tired…"

"My feet hurt…"

"Can we stop for a second?"

"For once, I agree with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I means you're unagreeable!"

"For the last time…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Brendan shouted to the two bickering brothers "It's like you're both five years old!"

"I'm not five! I'm fourteen!" Wes countered.

"And I'm eleven!" Michael also countered.

"Then act like it then!" Brendan retorted before turning around facing his back to them "Bunch of misfits…" he whispered to himself. Rui just used Lugia as a threat to the two boys who both backed down "The sooner this is over with, the better."

By this time, they were out of the desert and on the second half of route 111 which was a straight line until it took a sharp turn and into route 113. Route 113 was very different to the greenery that the other routes previously had. Instead, it was covered in ash from the nearby volcano making the once greenery now grey with ash. There were multiple pokemon roaming around such as Spinda, the Spot Panda pokemon which was known for its different patterns of spots, Skarmory, the Armour Bird pokemon which were known for their high defense and some Sandshrew, the Mouse pokemon which had migrated from the nearby desert. Even though it was pure daylight by now, the sky still had dark clouds making it seem like night.

"This is so cool!" Michael exclaimed seeing the atmosphere "I've never seen anything like this!" Brendan too, was memorized by the sight but only one thing crossed his mind and he sighed heavily at the thought.

 _If only May was here…_ Brendan thought as he put his head down again and began to walk wanting to get this over and done with. Gallade, seeing his trainer's sad mood, also walked after him.

"We'll get back in time, I know we will." Gallade reassured Brendan with an encouraging smile which Brendan nodded too.

"I know, just…it's difficult." Brendan replied as they carried on walking ahead not hearing the pleas for them to wait for their extra baggage "Even more so with these imbeciles. You owe me big for making me allow them to follow." Gallade chuckled slightly at Brendan's comment.

"Haven't I already done more than enough?" Gallade joked and Brendan nodded and carried on walking.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked hearing the latter half of their conversation. Brendan ignored him but Gallade answered.

"Master Brendan here is challenging the pokemon league. That's why he wants to get to Lavaridge Town." Gallade told Wes as he nodded.

"So, you're challenging the league too? Guess we'll have to battle at some point then." Wes stated smirking slightly.

"Me too!" Michael added but Wes just laughed.

"Please, you only have a Jolteon. That won't get you far." Wes stated again laughing slightly to which Michael punched his arm but Wes ignored it "So…Brendan, was it?" Wes asked trying to start up a conversation "What's your strategy for Flannery?"

"Defeat her pokemon and win a badge, isn't it obvious?" Brendan replied coldly.

"Well, duh. I mean what is your strategy to defeat her pokemon?" Wes asked again to which Brendan sighed.

"Why should I tell you?" Brendan answered still not looking at him "Are you hoping that I'll tell you my strategy and then you'll use it yourself?"

"No…" Wes replied realizing that he had been caught and sighed "Yes."

"To be honest. I have no idea. I just go in blind and hope for the best." Brendan stated giving a nice reply for once to which Wes looked at him shockingly.

"You…just wing it?" Wes asked in disbelief "That couldn't have gotten you far."

"Three gym badges is pretty far, don't you think?" Brendan asked showing his badge case to which Wes marveled in awe at them.

"How did you do it, oh great one?" Wes said practically kneeling down to pray to his new found "god" to which Brendan just laughed at him along with Michael and Rui "You laugh now, but you'll see!"

"Like I said, I just wing it." Brendan replied "Now, can we get a move on? I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." Wes nodded and quickened his pace to match Brendan and Gallade's while Michael and Rui still laughed at Wes sudden change in mood towards Brendan. Gallade was proud of his trainer for lightening up to his new friends as he was able to bring up a conversation with Wes about battles and their experiences.

Wes had told Brendan about his home region, Orre, and that it was a mostly a desert region not far from Hoenn but since it didn't have any wild pokemon, it wasn't a good starting place for trainers so that's why he and Rui had traveled to Johto first before travelling through Orre. Johto was where Wes had met two Eevees and they would soon become the Espeon and Umbreon that he had today. Surprising Brendan, Orre didn't have a pokemon league since it didn't have any natural pokemon to begin with. Wes had quite the reputation in Orre since he had stopped a criminal syndicate known as Cipher from taking over the world with "shadow pokemon" though he wasn't there when Cipher was reborn so Michael took down this form of Cipher so they both had a good image in the eyes of the Orrinian people. Wes also told Brendan that he had a high ranking place in the Silver Conference in Johto ranking in the top eight but when he came to Hoenn, decided to only take Espeon and Umbreon since they were his two starting pokemon. Rui had traveled with Wes through Johto but Michael had only traveled with him in Hoenn.

Brendan told Wes about his experiences in Hoenn thus far leaving out any parts about his personal life such as why he didn't go on a journey for almost five years, what his current situation with the Petalburg Gym leader, Norman, was or the reason that May wasn't with him at the time. Brendan soon found out that whenever Rui was brought into the conversation, Wes would go slightly embarrassed giving Brendan the idea that he liked her more than "just a friend". Meanwhile, Michael and Rui had listened into the conversation adding their own input that either wasn't needed or would correct Wes when he made himself seem greater than he actually was. Gallade was still proud of his trainer since he was able to take his mind off his current situation and able to act like his usual self. Before any of them knew it, they had reached Fallarbour Town.

* * *

May had now crossed the desert at a speed that would put a Crobat that used Agility to shame. She had easily reached route 113 but, unlike the group that she was chasing after, she didn't really take in the atmosphere and the sights and just focused on the path ahead quickly reaching Fallarbour Town. She was now very close to her destination.

* * *

Fallarbour was a quiet town with not many houses but was most famous for their local professor, Professor Cosmo, who researched meteorites and space travel. He had settled in Fallarbour Town for its quiet atmosphere and since it was the nearest town near one of Hoenn's biggest tourist attractions: Meteor Falls. It had a pokemon centre and a mart but apart from that, not much.

"That worker guy said to find Professor Cosmo, right?" Michael asked as he and the rest of the group looked around the town "I'm guessing that that's his house there – the one with the observatory." Michael stated pointing to a small house at the edge of the town that had a gigantic, metal telescope sticking out of it. Coming to the conclusion that this was where the professor was, they all walked to the house and Wes knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, a woman came to the door. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, a pink shirt and a long white skirt but what caught their attention the most were her red, bloodshot eyes. She looked like she had been crying for hours on end.

"Oh, you kids must be the ones who are doing that favour for the cable car service. I'm sorry, but Professor Cosmo isn't in right now." She said as she slowly closed the door but Wes stopped it with his foot.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Wes asked and the woman looked at him for a second before bursting into tears.

"I…I don't know! Some people came in calling themselves Team Magma took him away and the professor, being the gullible person he is at the sound of their interest in his research, gladly followed them!" The woman explained "I know they just want his research and that they'll probably kill him for it! Please, you have to help him before it's too late!"

"We will, where did they go?" Rui asked and the woman pointed to the direction of Meteor Falls not being able to talk due to the mass of tears that she had created "Don't worry, we'll get him back from those evil people! C'mon guys!" Rui said before sprinting off into the direction of Meteor Falls which the three followed quickly and straight into route 114, the path leading to Meteor Falls. Even though he didn't know much about them, Brendan was sure that they had something to do with Team Aqua and he wasn't going to let them get away with it even more so that they were the reason that was halting his way to get to Lavaridge Town as quickly as possible.

* * *

Route 114 was a short route that was mostly the rocks terrain of Meteor Falls. It had Swablus, a blue bodied pokemon with cloud-like wings, flying around giving off a peaceful vibe but then it also had the intimidating Zangoose and Serviper that would occasionally square off in a deathmatch duel. The route began being on one side of a wide lake, one of the many that connected to Hoenn's mass amount of water on its borders, that had a wooden bridge any many fishermen hoping to catch a bite though many fell short when they pulled up a Magikarp or Tentacool and just threw them back down into the sea, zapped them with their electric type pokemon or using the element of grass to beat down the unwanted water types. After crossing the bridge, the group then began to climb the mountainous part of the route that would eventually lead them to Meteor Falls where the professor was supposedly being held hostage. The area had many craters that looked like they were made by a meteor. They were so deep that someone could have even rode a skate board in it and done a flip once they got to the edge. The path was very jagged considering that there were many high and low paths with either narrow or wide walkways but they soon made it to the entrance to Meteor Falls.

* * *

May, after being told by the same woman that told the group to go to Meteor Falls to find Professor Cosmo, had now gone onto route 114 and she could have sworn she saw a certain trainer's white beanie enter the cave. She decided to ditch the bike since it would be dangerous to cross the mountainous path on a bike so began to sprint somehow not fainting after using so much energy on little to no sleep.

* * *

Meteor Falls was clearly one of the most beautiful sights a person could see in the world. Not only was the water splashing against the rocks oddly calming but the waterfall that could be seen throughout the entire cave was like an entrance to another world it was that huge. The water was pure blue which didn't help Brendan at all as he was just reminded of May's eyes but quickly shook it off when he heard a yelp.

"W-What do you want from me?!" A shaky voice whimpered.

"I just said! The meteorite! Give it!" A voice snarled back. The group looked over to where the scene was and saw people dressed in red suits and hoods intimidating a man with grey hair and glasses with a white lab coat who was most likely Professor Cosmo. Cosmo was being backed off the edge of the platform that he was on and, while the waterfall was beautiful, looks are deceiving. There were three people dressed in red, two seeming like grunts whereas the other seemed like their leader. The grunts wore dark red underneath with bright red shirt (with the letter "M" on it that resembled a mountain), shorts (for the male), skirt (for the female), boots and a hood with two horns on either side. Where the male didn't show much skin, only being his face, the female showed her feminine legs. They both wore a yellow buckle around their waist with a satchel around it. They stood like soldiers waiting for their order. Their leader, who had his hood down, wore the same colours only wearing a jacket instead of a simple shirt around his plump figure. The jacket had black mountains with light red behind it. His collar had the Team Magma "M" on each side. He had squinty eyes and a devilish smirk with black, short hair and a slight quif.

"B-but…" Cosmo quivered.

"Shut up! I'm getting tired of this! Just give the damn meteorite…or else!" The Magma leader threatened.

"O-Or e-e-e-else what?" Cosmo asked not wanting to hear an answer.

"Or I, the great Tabitha and future leader of Team Magma, will end your pitiful life!" The Magma leader boasted "So, what'll it be?"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your elder!" Wes shouted making his, and everyone else's, presence known.

"Oh look at this! Children! More fun!" Tabitha said sarcastically clapping his hands together.

"Sir, want us to take care of this?" The male grunt asked.

"What do you think?" Tabitha retorted quite annoyed "Yes!"

"Yes sir!" The grunt replied doing some sort of salute that consisted of him thrusting his shoulder into the air at an angle that was level with his head, the other grunt, a female did the same.

"Brendan, me and Michael will deal with these two, you get their leader!" Wes stated and Brendan nodded making his way past the grunts "Ready, Michael?" Wes asked as he clutched a ball in his hand.

"These guys are worse than Cipher! I can take them!" Michael boasted as he, too, got a ball in his hand.

"Espeon, purify!" Wes exclaimed releasing the Sun pokemon.

"Jolteon, cleanse!" Michael called as he released the Lightning Pokemon. It had a yellow body with spiked fur and a white mane around its neck. It had black eyes and a cheesy smirk across its face.

"Koffing, do it for the land!" The male grunt called releasing a pokemon that looked like a purple ball with multiple holes in it that let loose poisonous gas. It had a toxic mark below its eyes and a goofy grin.

"Numel, for the great Maxie!" The female grunt exclaimed releasing a small, yellow, four-legged creature that didn't even look like it was paying attention to what was going on. It had a green splodge on the top of its hump and a semi-long neck that housed its camel-like head and its half open eyes.

"Michael, don't use any electric type attacks on Numel, it's a ground type." Wes stated seeing Numel appear on the field.

"I know, I know. Just make sure you use a psychic type attack on that Koffing!" Michael replied and Wes nodded.

"Plan to. Espeon, psychic!" Wes ordered and Epseon's eyes shone blue as it sent a powerful wave of psychic energy towards Koffing.

"Koffing, self-destruct!" The male grunt called and Koffing began to flash as it was about to explode. The female grunt went wide eyed.

"The hell are you doing idiot! That'll hurt Numel too!" The female grunt scolded punching the male grunt right in the cheek.

"Oh right." The male grunt got out before Koffing exploded right in front of him only hurting Numel in the process.

"See, told you that they were worse than Cipher." Michael told Wes as they both watched the scene unfold. Wes removed his palm from his face and shook his head as the smoke cleared seeing a very bruised male grunt with the female beating the living daylights out of him and a wobbly Numel "Jolteon, end this poor excuse for a battle with double kick." Jolteon nodded and walked over to Numel. Jolteon apologized for what it was about to do before it kicked Numel twice making it topple over, fainted.

"Now look what you've done! Imbecile!" The female grunt scolded again as the male grunt laughed it off "Maxie'll be furious!"

"Well, now we have to let these kids past even though we could just kill them." The male grunt said "Go along." He said as they both stepped aside to see Brendan and Gallade watching a scared Tabitha run away.

Brendan had gotten past the two grunts and made his way to Tabitha who still had his back turned to him threatening Cosmo with words and a clenched fist.

"Give. The. Meteorite. NOW!" Tabitha ordered as Cosmo was about to fall.

"Hey!" Brendan called getting Tabitha's attention "How do you like a Psycho Cut?!" Brendan asked as Gallade ran towards him with his blades glowing pink with psychic energy. Tabitha let out a squeal that oddly sounded like a pig but the attack was put on hold by a Mightyena that was holding Gallade back. Tabitha laughed maniacally at Brendan's attempt to hurt him.

"You think a Gallade can beat me?! You're mistaken, child!" Tabitha mocked still laughing maniacally while snorting like a pig.

"This is no ordinary Gallade!" Brendan countered as he raised his arm up into the air and touched his Mega Bracelet "Mega Evolve!" Brendan shouted as he touched the mega stone inside and Gallade became surrounded by a whitish sphere which he easily broke out of revealing his mega evolved form. Gallade easily broke past the Mightyena's attempt to hold him back by quickly switching to high jump kick and kicking it right out of the way and into a nearby wall where it was most certainly knocked out. Tabitha quiverer in fear seeing the angry expression on Tabitha's face as he bit his nails "Get out." Brendan said in a voice with no emotion. Tabitha looked at him with a slightly angry look "I said…GET OUT!" Tabitha heard this and, knowing that he was beaten, ran away like a scared little girl. Gallade returned to his normal form as Wes, Rui and Michael walked up to Professor Cosmo.

"Are you alright Professor?" Rui asked but got no reply for a couple of seconds.

"He…He wanted to see my research." Professor Cosmo said sadly "No one's ever asked that before." Both Rui and Michael sighed and began to walk away with Professor Cosmo back to Fallarbour as Brendan followed but Wes was in awe of Gallade.

"What is the problem, Master Wes?" Gallade asked Wes as he looked down to him. Wes had the dumbest smile on his face and his hands together as he began to jump up and down like an excited school girl.

"YOU CAN MEGA EVOLVE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Wes exclaimed making Gallade go slightly red.

"It's not all that special. I'm not the only one who can." Gallade said modestly.

"Who cares?! Only a special few can do such a thing!" Wes said excitedly before he turned to Brendan and ran up to him and began to violently shake him "How'd you do it?! How'd you get mega evolution?! Please! You have to tell me!"

"I'll…tell…you…later!" Brendan got out in between shakes "Please…let…go…of…me!" Wes nodded and followed Brendan out of the cave. Gallade laughed at Wes reaction seeing a completely different side of him and followed the rest of the group out of the cave but not after being stopped by a certain pirate in blue.

"Ey! Scamp!" Archie called over to just Brendan who instantly looked up at the Aqua leader "I didn't think ye had it in ye. But you beat Magma! Ye could become a great Aqua member and if you were to join, I'd forgive ye for ye interruptions at Rustboro and Slateport."

"Not a chance." Brendan replied instantly making Archie frown "I don't join those who wish to "change" the world for their own benefit." Brendan then carried on walking out of Meteor Falls as Archie sighed.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't give ye a chance!" Archie called back to Brendan before turning away, quickly noticing the meteorite that Tabitha had dropped when he was running "What's this thingy? Is this what Maxie was looking for? No use to me." Archie was about to toss it but the meteorite glowed in his hand "Oh! Did ye just glow me little friend? Maybe you are useful...Nah, maybe not. Just my eyes. I'll give it to the scamp or that professor guy." Archie shrugged and stuffed the meteorite into his pocket.

* * *

As Brendan caught up with the others, he heard an all to familiar voice call his name.

"Bren?" It asked.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger that will probably not be answered for almost two weeks! I kid! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but no promises! I do have a week off so I'll try! Stay tuned!**


	29. Reunited At Last!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter thirty-one of Hoenn Adventures! I've been getting back into the mood to write a lot more so have high hopes for more chapters to be posted more frequently! Enjoy!**

"Bren? I-Is that you?" An all too familiar voice asked making Brendan freeze on the spot and look directly up seeing May look at him with slightly watered eyes. As the two looked at each other, May raised her hand to slap Brendan across the face, but couldn't bring herself to do it instead, the two instantly went into a hug which turned into a kiss making Michael "grossed out", Rui looked at the two and gave an "aww" expression and Wes looked at the two not sure how he felt about it. He looked at Rui going deep red: he was going to do something he had wanted to do in a very long time and now was the time. Wes tapped Rui's shoulder making her look at him.

"What? Can't you see I'-" Rui began before her lips were instantly locked with Wes'. Surprised at first, she, too, went deep red but soon relaxed and returned it shocking not only Wes but also Michael as he now had a "what the hell" expression to the two couples kissing right in front of him. Cosmo was too sad about his research that he hadn't noticed the two couples and began to walk back to Fallarbour. Gallade could be seen shrieking from a very angry Gardevoir who was constantly throwing rocks at him as Gallade hid behind another rock or sliced the rocks that Gardevoir threw with his blades as he tried to calm Gardevoir down. Eventually, she did, but quickly threw herself on top of Gallade.

"This is a very abusive relationship..." Gallade sighed as Gardevoir was on top of him.

"Swear to god, if you leave me again, I'll throw a moon at you!" Gardevoir joked as she squeezed Gallade just enough that he was about to pop only nodding weakly. Brendan and May were the first to break and both smiled at each other but Brendan's soon changed to a look of slight anger.

"I thought I told you to stay in Verdanturf to enter your contest!" Brendan said slightly annoyed but mostly full of relief that May was there.

"Well…I couldn't stand being without you." May replied looking away slightly and putting her head down but soon raised it up again to look at him "I love you Brendan! I can't stand to be far away from you!" Hearing this only made Brendan smile as the two kissed again.

"Oh come on! Again?!" Michael exclaimed "Damn teenagers…" Wes and Rui soon broke from their kiss and both looked at each other but Wes soon looked away and turned his back.

"S-sorry about that…" Wes said as he began to walk away but Rui grabbed his hand.

"Why the hell would you apologize for giving me the best feeling in my life?" Rui asked jokingly making Wes turn to face her with a beaming smile on his face "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that! I've given you so many hints!" Rui exclaimed annoyed as she playfully slapped Wes but still had a bright smile on her face "You're as dense as a rock, you know that?" Wes chuckled slightly before going in for another kiss with his now girlfriend to which both of them enjoyed as much as the first.

"My god! I'd rather be at home with Jovi than be here! You're all sick!" Michael exclaimed as he began to walk away "Though, I would like to do that one day…" He muttered to himself going red slightly. Brendan and May broke from their kiss once again smiling at each other and May instantly threw herself at Brendan and into a hug.

"Don't you ever leave me again dammit!" May demanded slightly muffled as her head was buried in Brendan's chest making Brendan laugh slightly as he returned the hug.

"I won't." He replied simply as he kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me!" May ordered her voice still slightly muffled.

"I promise." Brendan replied before looking over to Wes and Rui as they both looked at each other with their foreheads touching smiling at each other "Bout time you did that, Wes." Brendan congratulated Wes loud enough for the two to hear making them both look at him. Wes went slightly red as he let an embarrassed laugh out as Rui hugged his right arm.

"Well, I have you to thank for that." Wes replied "I guess you gave me that extra budge and I made my move."

"Well, I am an expert!" Brendan said proudly making him earn a punch from May right in the back.

"Some expert you are, leaving your girlfriend on literally no notice." May joked making Brendan give an embarrassed laugh.

"Hey, I had my reasons!" Brendan said defending himself. The group laughed once more before heading back to Fallarbour Town and along the way, Wes and Rui introduced themselves to May and she did the same. May also explained what had happened on her way to get here saying that she got a bike from Rydel and rode from Mauville to Fallarbour on little to no breaks which surprised Brendan but Rui put it down to "the power of love" making them all laugh as May went red slightly. They soon entered the poke centre to see a very irritated Michael waiting for them.

"You all finished making me sick?" Michael asked causing the four to laugh.

"You'll soon find the joy in it soon enough." Wes said as he ruffled his brother's hair "Speaking of, don't we need to get that part from Cosmo now?"

"Yeah, but seeing as he wasn't in the brightest of moods, I'd say we leave it until tomorrow." Brendan stated and they all agreed as they gave Nurse Joy their pokemon and booked a room for the night. Brendan and May cringed when Nurse Joy called them "Haruka and Yuki" making the other three exchange glances and when they asked what that was all about, Brendan and May said that they didn't want to talk about it. Since that day in Mauville that Brendan had found out both his, May and Nurse Joy's name in Japanese, they have been called "Haruka and Yuki" everytime they even got near to a Nurse Joy. But the two shook it off seeing as now everything would go back to normal now that they were back together again.

* * *

After doing their daily needs, both Brendan and Wes agreed to battle seeing how they had some spare time. They both stood at each end of the field and Wes' jacket somehow blew in non-existent wind.

"Ready, "Bren"?" Wes teased after hearing May's nickname for Brendan.

"As long as you are "Wessy"!" Brendan countered hearing the nickname that Rui had come up for Wes making the two laugh slightly. Before calling out their pokemon.

"Umbreon, purify!" Wes called sending out the Moonlight pokemon. May analysed it with her Pokedex.

" _Umbreon, the Moonlight pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee,"_ the device stated _"Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack."_

"Swellow! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the Swallow pokemon. May got giddy hearing Brendan's catchphrase for sending out pokemon "Tell you what, seeing as how I'm _so_ kind, you can have the first move!"

"Big mistake! Umbreon, shadow ball!" Wes called as Umbreon opened its mouth wide and shot out a purple ball that was completely black in the middle at great speed and accuracy.

"I mean, I could deflect it, but this is funnier!" Brendan exclaimed as he let the attack hit and allowing the people watching the match to see that Brendan was completely unharmed "And you took down a criminal syndicate!" Wes stomped the floor in annoyance before turning back to the battle with his usual smirk.

"I was just catching you off guard! Umbreon, toxic!" Wes called as Umbreon ran towards Swellow with its mouth spewing out a purple substance.

"Sure you were! Swellow, dodge it by going high into the air!" Brendan called and Swellow flew just high enough so Umbreon couldn't reach no matter how hard it tried. It toyed with the dark type making it angry "Aerial ace!" Brendan shouted loud enough for Swellow to hear and it then shot to the ground aiming directly for Umbreon.

"Dodge with quick attack!" Wes commanded as Umbreon got out of the way with a boost from quick attack.

"Nuh uh uh!" Brendan said as he waggled his finger "Swellow, stay on target!" Swellow nodded and, as soon as it was going to hit the ground, it turned harshly so it was just barely off the ground still performing the aerial ace as it chased Umbreon around the field making it unable to dodge the incoming flying type attack and was hit making it fly across the field.

"Incredible!" Both May and Rui said in awe at Swellow's movement and they both giggled when they realised what they had just done.

"He's mine, Rui!" May joked making the two giggle again and Wes looked over to them and couldn't help but smile.

"Focus on the battle, Wes." Brendan playfully scolded "You can get close to her later." Wes focused his attention on the battlefield going red slightly as Umbreon got up giving its trainer to OK to carry on.

"Alright then, confuse ray!" Wes called as Umbreon created small, purple orbs and aimed them towards Swellow.

"Same mistake again…" Brendan said as he shook his head "I'll use it against you! Swellow, push them back by flapping your wings!" Swellow nodded again and flapped its wings creating a powerful wind that pushed the purple orbs back towards Umbreon who could only watch in fear as his own attack was used against him.

"Umbreon, screech!" Wes called and Umbreon screamed at the top of his voice making those around him cover their ears. Umbreon's scream was so loud, that it broke the purple orbs and made them shatter across the ground, little did Brendan know, but this attack also lowered Swellow's defence "Now, mean look!" Umbreon gave a death stare to Swellow showing it the true reason why it was a dark type. Umbreon showed off his hound-like fangs that look like they were thirsty for a certain flying type pokemon. Swellow froze in fear as he looked into Umbreon's bloodthirsty eyes and was utterly traumatized at what he saw making his speed drop a lot "Toxic again!" Umbreon once again created a purple, sludge-like substance in his mouth and ran towards Swellow, not losing his menacing look, with a boost from quick attack. Once he was close enough, Umbreon spit the purple substance into Swellow's gaping mouth forcing the flying type to swallow it causing it to be poisoned. Brendan was quite shocked to see Wes pull off a strategy like that.

"Damn. I underestimated you!" Brendan complimented Wes who's grin got even dopier and bigger.

"They don't call me badass for nothing!" Wes boasted "I did take down a criminal syndicate after all!"

"With my help!" Rui added not letting Wes take all of the credit.

"Oh, please! If I hadn't saved you from those two thugs, you'd be dead!" Wes stated and got a death stare from Rui making him back down quickly.

"Wrong words, Wes, wrong words." Brendan said shaking his head in disappointment again "I'll have to give you some advice or your relationship will barely last a week." Brendan joked as he looked at Swellow who was slowly being taken away by the poison the toxic had created "Better end this quick. Swellow, let's try that move you learned, shall we?" Swellow nodded weakly and flew high into the air.

"What? Another aerial ace? That's not new!" Wes exclaimed as he saw Swellow's movements.

"Looks are deceiving. Swellow, NOW!" Brendan called as Swellow shot down enveloped in flames that turned blue once he had picked up speed. Swellow was wincing in pain at the toxic but that didn't stop the attack looking deadly.

"That… That's brave bird!" Rui exclaimed recognizing the move that Swellow was pulling off with ease. Wes and Umbreon stood in awe of the attack and before either of them could make a move, Swellow struck Umbreon head on and knocked him to the ground, fainted. But, what no one was expecting, Swellow also hit the ground, fainted, at the same time as Umbreon seeing as how the poison damage got too much for it and the recoil from the brave bird.

"Call it a tie then?" Brendan asked and Wes nodded "I'll admit, you may be a complete idiot on the outside, but you're pretty good on the battlefield." Brendan joked causing him to get a stare from Wes as Rui laughed as Brendan's joke agreeing with him completely.

"But that's why I love him." Rui said as she kissed his cheek making him go red slightly and Brendan and May laughed again seeing Wes' reaction.

"You'll get used to it." Brendan said as he patted his friend's shoulder before they went back to the centre giving Nurse Joy both Swellow and Umbreon to allow them to rest up for the night. Michael was seen sitting in the lobby seemingly waiting for the four to appear.

"Bout time! I've been waiting!" Michael exclaimed as he walked over to the four.

"Why…?" Wes asked "You could've just gone out there." Wes pointed to the battlefields behind him.

"No way! Not after what happened earlier!" Michael exclaimed again "Anyways…there's someone here that wanted to see you Brendan." All eyes went on Brendan who looked at Michael in confusion.

"Who?" Brendan asked as he raised a brow.

"Me." A voice that Brendan didn't want to hear right now said. Brendan went wide eyed as he saw the person.

"N-Norman?!" May exclaimed as she, too saw who it was.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Again! I'll admit, it's a lot better to write this now that Brendan and May have gotten back together. It felt really depressing writing the last few chapters so now I feel like I can write this with a smile on my face again. Stay tuned!**


	30. Forgiveness

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-two of Hoenn Adventures! I've been getting back into the spirit of writing so I'm pretty sure it's here to stay. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Anyways…there's someone here that wanted to see you Brendan." All eyes went on Brendan who looked at Michael in confusion._

 _"Who?" Brendan asked as he raised a brow._

 _"Me." A voice that Brendan didn't want to hear right now said. Brendan went wide eyed as he saw the person._

 _"N-Norman?!" May exclaimed as she, too saw who it was._

* * *

Both Brendan and May looked at Norman seeing someone completely different than the highly respected Petalburg Gym Leader. He was in rags, his normal clothes ripped to pieces and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days and he smelt like sweat and shame. He had seen better days but, even though seeing him like this was deserving, it didn't help the pity that the two trainers felt. Well, that one of them felt.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Brendan exclaimed to Norman who looked at him with pleading eyes. Norman dropped to his knees like he was begging Brendan for something.

"I…I'm so sorry!" Norman said in a voice that was the complete opposite of what they were used to. His confidence was now replaced with nervousness "I've mistreated you, Caroline and your friends and I beg for your forgiveness!" Norman then looked up to Brendan who had now a surprised look on his face but soon changed to anger once again.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Brendan asked not feeling any different about the man who made the last fifteen years of his life miserable. Norman thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Check any news channel. After that night in Mauville, I've got nothing more than hate." Norman stated making Brendan laugh slightly.

"And you more than deserve it." Brendan stated still not feeling any pity.

"I know what I did was wrong now!" Norman exclaimed again making people around look at the pleading gym leader "I was kicked out of the gym, my house and any building I go into. I'm homeless!"

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Brendan asked again.

"I expect you to do nothing about it." Norman stated looking down again "But…if you could find the kind-"

"Mind explaining what is happening here?" Wes interrupted not having a clue.

"You do know how to ruin moods, don't you?" Rui asked in slight annoyance since Wes had interrupted making Wes back down and wait until the scene was over before asking questions. There was a silence before Brendan spoke again.

"For fifteen years, all you ever did was talk about yourself paying no attention to those around you, those who loved you and those who supported you." Brendan stated going down to Norman's eye level "And you expect me to just forgive you just because your life is going wrong? You haven't changed in the slightest. These last couple of months have been the best months in my life and you know why?" Brendan asked rhetorically but continued before Norman could answer and pointed at Norman "Because I haven't had to be around you!" Brendan stopped for a moment to take a breather "I couldn't care less if you were living a bad life. In my eyes, you deserve it." After Brendan said that, Brendan raised a fist like he was about to punch Norman, but he hesitated being the better person and walked off into the direction of the room that he had booked earlier leaving the atmosphere to go silent. May quickly followed Brendan out of the room to talk to him.

"He…he's right." Norman said to himself "I'm a terrible person." Norman stood up and walked out of the pokemon centre. His eyes were not blinking as it looked as though he was in deep thought at what had just happened "All my life…I've been nothing more than a liability to others. I don't deserve to live a life."

* * *

Brendan had reached his room and threw himself onto his bed making his face dig into the pillow as he thought about what had just happened. Was he too rough? Should he have given Norman a chance? Was what he said right? All these questions plagued his mind as he looked for an answer. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the door open and a certain coordinator walk into the room and lie next to him. The sudden impact on the bed made him jump in fright making May laugh at his reaction but soon stopped as she remembered why she was here. She was about to speak but Brendan beat her to it.

"Do you think I did the right thing there?" Brendan asked May who didn't give an answer for a couple of seconds as she thought about how to answer it.

"If you think it was right, then I stand by you." May replied smiling "You had your reasons and I wasn't surprised that you couldn't forgive Norman. Hell, I'd say he didn't deserve to be forgiven."

"I know, but…What if he was honestly regretting what he did? What if I gave him a second chance?" Brendan asked again.

"You can't be sure." May replied again with a reassuring smile "I heard about what you did in Mauville by the way. I'm proud of you for being able to stand up to Norman like that."

"It was just at the right place at the right time." Brendan stated smiling back "If he did anything that would've just proven my point. I'm lucky Gallade was able to act that quickly." Gallade, at the sound of his name, released himself.

"You called Ma-"

"Ruining the moment!" Brendan told Gallade recalling Gallade back to his ball. Brendan sighed while May laughed at how loyal Gallade was and how it clearly annoyed Brendan at times "I haven't even spoken to my mom since that night. Wonder how she is…"

"Why don't we do that now? I'm sure that my dad wants to speak to you as well." May added and Brendan agreed causing the two to go back down to the video phones, seeing how there was only one chair for one video phone, May had to sit on Brendan's lap, and rang the Birch household where, almost instantly, the call was picked up.

"BRENDAN!" Birch balled making the two trainers jump back and almost fall out of their chair "How have you been?!"

"Just…fine." Brendan replied as he and May both repositioned themselves on the chair recovering from the sudden shock they just received. Birch laughed almost maniacally at the two's reaction.

"Sorry about that, it's just I haven't heard from you two in days!" Birch exclaimed "I heard you finally stood up to Norman! Good job!" Birch complimented and then it seemed that he just realised something "That reminds me! Your mother's here! Caroline!" Birch shouted and Caroline soon made her presence known.

"Brendan! It's so good to see you and May again!" Caroline exclaimed as she sat in the chair that Birch had, generously, given up for her. It was very clear to the two that Caroline was doing a lot better mentally and physically seeing how she, for once, had a bright smile on her face.

"You too. I can see that you're doing much better now that Norman's gone." Brendan replied and Caroline nodded.

"This is a new chapter in our lives! We can finally live freely!" Caroline exclaimed almost spinning around in her chair like she was on a grassy field "I can't help but smile when I see people outrage over him on the news!"

"He's definitely seen better days." May added "We saw him today and he looked horrid!" This made Caroline stop and look at the two.

"You…saw him?" She asked hesitantly and both Brendan and May nodded "Did….anything happen?"

"Nothing much. He just begged for forgiveness." Brendan replied and Caroline nodded.

"And did you?" Caroline asked again as Brendan shook his head.

"Should I have?" Brendan answered and Caroline shook her head in reply.

"You've no reason to! That man has no right to be around us anymore!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What'll happen to the gym?" May asked and all four, including Birch, froze. They hadn't thought about this yet.

"I'm guessing that one of the trainers at the gym will take it over…or the league will ask for Brendan to." Birch stated.

"If they do, I won't do it. I'm not about to commit myself to being in the same spot as the man who made my life a misery, no matter how much they ask." Brendan explained making both May and Caroline smile at Brendan's confidence.

"I think that that guy we met in Oldale will take the spot seeing as he called himself "Norman's only son"." May stated remembering all the way back to their first day on their travels through Hoenn "Norman probably didn't even put you down for inheritage over the Gym once he was gone." Brendan tutted in response.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Brendan said in disgust thinking of how arrogant Kyle was. Though he was glad that he would never have to take on that job, it still hurt seeing someone of his stature taking the highly respected role of Gym Leader.

"So, tell us," Birch began hoping to change the subject "what's happened since the last time we saw you?" Brendan and May then explained what had happened since before they left Slateport explaining leaving out the part where Brendan left and the two days of them being apart from each other. When asked why May didn't enter the Verdanturf contest, May replied by saying that she didn't have enough time to train for it but promised to be in the next contest. They also said that their next destination was Lavaridge Town and that they would call once they got there.

* * *

They said their goodbyes and headed to the cafeteria which, after getting their meals, they sat at the same table as Wes, Rui and Michael.

"You alright now?" Wes asked as the two sat down to which Brendan nodded.

"Guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" Brendan asked laughing slightly as Wes and Rui nodded but Michael didn't seem to care much but still listened in. Brendan explained what his relationship was with Norman leaving out no details of what Norman was like. He also explained what had happened in Mauville and he was the reason why he left Verdanturf to go to Lavaridge. Retelling this made a question pop into his head "I wonder how Wally's feeling though…"

"Wally? The guy who made Norman go to Verdanturf?" Wes asked "I hope he feels bad."

"Don't think that he's a bad person just because of that. He's a good kid but…makes some really bad decisions." Brendan stated.

"He must've seen the reports on Norman on the news so he might be looking for you." Rui added and Brendan nodded and, as if by magic, Wally entered the room.

"Umm…Brendan…" He began as he got closer to the table "Can…I talk to you for a second?" Brendan excused himself from the table and he and Wally went into the lobby and sat onto one of the couches "Listen….I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it Wally." Brendan interrupted putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder making him look at Brendan with slightly watered eyes "That ordeal's all sorted out now. You've got no reason to worry. Actually, I'd like to thank you for it."

"Thank me for it? Why?" Wally asked Brendan with confusion.

"Well, if it wasn't for you inviting them over, I probably wouldn't have stood up to him in Mauville and the issue would still be around." Brendan explained smiling at Wally who smiled back "Friends, again?" Brendan said as he stuck out his hand for Wally to shake which he did.

"Friends." Wally replied as he shook hands with Brendan.

* * *

 **It's a short chapter but it covers a good bit in terms of the story. Stay tuned!**


	31. Mt Chimney Is Full of Magma!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-three of Hoenn Adventures! Really getting in the mood to write this story a bunch. So much that I'm one day in advance so I can still post daily even if I don't feel like writing for a day! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, the group, along with Wally, had gone to Professor Cosmo who had mostly recovered from his "disappointment" and had given them the part which they needed to take back to the cable car company in order to get to Lavaridge Town. The trip going back to route 112 was short since Brendan and May had asked both Gallade and Gardevoir to teleport them there to make the journey shorter and that they could get there easier. Wally had gone to Mauville City to have his battle with Wattson so said goodbye to the group as they went to the cable car company building.

"Ah! Did you get the part from the professor?" The same worker asked once the group had walked in.

"Eventually." Wes groaned "The professor was a tad disappointed because he had some people who said that they were interested in his research but once they had revealed that they didn't, he was in a depression for about a day and still is!"

"That's Cosmo for you!" The worker joked making only himself laugh "Now, seeing how you did this for us, I'd happily put in a good word for you and allow you all to take a free trip on the cable car, sound good?" The worker asked and they all nodded.

"Who doesn't like anything that's free?!" Michael exclaimed making the others, including the worker, laugh.

"It'll take a little bit for us to get it working again so you'll have to wait a _tad_ bit longer." The worker stated earning another groan "Sorry."

"I don't mind." Brendan said "Gives me time to train for my battle."

"I agree." May added "Gives me time to train for the next contest."

"Oh, you're doing contests? Then you'll be happy to know that there's one in Lavaridge." The worker said making May's eyes sparkle in joy "Apparently, since the crowd favourite didn't appear for her performance, the contest committee decided to have one take place in Lavaridge." Both Brendan and May knew exactly who their "crowd favourite" was but May didn't complain that she would get a second shot at her ribbon.

* * *

Like he said, Brendan had begun to train for his badge giving a few pointers here and there to Wes who gladly appreciated it while May, with some help from Rui who had seen contests from time to time, practiced her appeal that she was originally planned to use in Verdanturf. Brendan had decided to train Marshtomp, Golbat and Gallade. He had decided to use Golbat in his battle since he hadn't used him much since the Dewford Gym battle and that was where it had evolved.

Wes seemed to have learned a lot from Brendan, even some things that Brendan had learned on his first days as a trainer and questioned whether this "Cipher" that Wes had supposedly taken down was full of idiots or Wes just got extremely lucky. He also saw that Michael was taking notes from the training that the two were doing and when he asked him whether he wanted to join, he said that he just wanted to watch though his Jolteon couldn't disagree more.

* * *

After about an hour, the worker finally came out and told the group that they could use the cable car and get to the top of Mt. Chimney. After thanking the workers for their hard work, they climbed onto a cable car but it could only fit four people at a time so Michael, not wanting to see anything that would make him mentally "sick" immediately went to a separate cable car. The cable cars were a bright yellow colour and where plastered with windows in all directions. The seats inside were bright red and the bottom of it was grey.

As they went up higher, more of Hoenn could be seen. At one point, they could see Littleroot and, if they looked hard enough, Dewford Island was now just a small speck. Once they got to the top, the air was full of smoke and ash that had been made by the volcano and was one of the warmest places in the entire region. They had planned to just go straight to Jagged Pass, but a certain team clothed in red caught Brendan's eye. When he looked at them, they were patrolling the area holding people hostage. Brendan had stopped to stare at the team to see what they were doing making May stop as well as see what he was looking at.

"Who are they?" She asked not knowing who the people in the red suits were. Her question caught the attention of the other three.

"Team Magma! The hell are they doing here?!" Wes exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Brendan replied "They've got hostages as well." He said as he looked over to the people who were quivering in fear being cornered by multiple Mightyenas. Brendan began to walk towards the criminal organisation but was stopped by May.

"And where are you going?" She asked slightly annoyed and Brendan gave out a sigh and turned to her looking straight into her eyes and putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Wes and I will take care of this. Go ahead to Lavaridge and we'll meet you there." Brendan told her but she shook her head.

"No way!" May exclaimed in disagreement "You promised that we'd never be separated again!"

"I know, but this is dange-"

"You _promised_!" May interrupted and Brendan gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. Just stay behind me, OK?" Brendan asked and May nodded. Wes turned to Rui and was about to speak but Rui beat him to it.

"Don't even think about saying it! I'm going to!" Rui demanded slapping his hand away and Wes, too, gave a sigh of defeat. Unfortunately for them, both of the girls' outrages had alerted Team Magma of their presence and a grunt had walked up to them.

"I got this!" Michael boasted as he readied his Jolteon. The others agreed and went on ahead.

"Bring it, kid!" The grunt said releasing a Golbat.

"Too easy!" Michael exclaimed "Thunderbolt it!"

* * *

The others had released a pokemon of their own with Brendan having Marshtomp, May had Combusken and Wes had Espeon. If a grunt tried to stop them then their pokemon would blast them away with whatever move was super effective against them with Marshtomp taking care of fire types, Combusken for dark types and Espeon for poison types. Everytime they had beaten a grunt, they would go screaming like a girl running away which made defeating them that much greater. They soon reached the end of the path that ended with two of the Magma leaders standing in their way. One being Tabitha and the other being a female who looked very sassy.

"Ah…you must be…the people who…made TabiTabi here…cry." The girl said. She looked about a year older than the group. She had light pruple hair that went to her ears. Unlike Tabitha, she had her hood up covering her head. She had cold, dead, purple eyes that matched her hair. Much like she wore the same attire that all females wore in Team Magma only having the same jacket that Tabitha wore.

"How many times have I told you, Courtney?!" Tabitha exclaimed stomping his foot in annoyance "Its TabiTHA not TabiTABI!" Courtney giggled almost robotically at Tabitha's reaction before looking back at the group with her cold, lifeless eyes.

"You will…not get past…us!" Courtney exclaimed looking fierce and ready for battle.

"Bren, me and Wes'll take these two down. You go on ahead!" May told Brendan.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! GO!" May ordered and Brendan, not wanting to see May's wrath, obliged and got past the two Magma leaders.

"Quite the spirit you have girly!" Tabitha teased making him get a glare from May "You don't scare me one bit!"

"Quit the chatter! Let's get this over with!" Wes exclaimed "Espeon, purify!" Espeon jumped in front of Wes giving a battle cry.

"Combusken, take the stage!" May called and Combusken went in front of her.

"Camerupt/Mightyena! For Leader Maxie!" Both Tabitha and Courtney said at the same time. Camerupt went in front of Courtney and Mightyena in front of Tabitha. Camerupt was a four legged creature that had a red, almost orange, fur body with three blue circles on each of its sides. It had two stone-like humps that emitted the smell of lava on its back. Its head had a giant nose that was the same shade of grey as its humps with bug nostrils, big, dopey eyes and floppy ears with a slight hairdo. Mightyena was a hound-like four-legged creature with long, black streaks of hair going down from behind its sharp ears all the way down its back to its rear end. Its underbelly, neck and head were light grey, black feet with sharp claws, a black, bushy tail, red, piercing eyes and fangs that could rip anything to shreds. While it's pre-evolution, Poochyena, may have been cute to some, there was nothing cute about this pokemon. May and Wes both analysed the pokemon.

" _Camerupt, the Eruption Pokemon and the evolved form of Numel,"_ the Pokedex began _"Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma. This pokemon can mega evolve."_

" _Mightyena, the Bite pokemon and the evolved form of Poochyena_ ," the Pokedex began _"Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill."_

"Not seeing much superiority from this guy." Wes mocked Tabitha after hearing the Pokedex making Tabitha growl at him.

"Enough…stalling…let the battle…begin!" Courtney ordered.

"Mightyena, bite that pink cat!" Tabitha commanded pointing at Espeon.

"Please call it by its name." Wes sighed "Espeon, dodge it with quick attack!" Espeon sped out of its sitting position with a white streak behind it completely avoiding the attack leaving Mightyena right open for a..

"Double kick!" May exclaimed seeing Mightyena's disposition and Combusken ran towards the dark type kicking it twice with the super effective fighting type attack.

"Novice." Courtney insulted Tabitha's rash move "Camerupt, eruption!" Camerupt's humps began to spew out hot magma straight towards Combusken and Espeon.

"Espeon, use light screen!" Wes ordered and Espeon shielded both itself and Combusken in a protective field that raised their special defense by alot. As the magma grew closer, the damage that both of the pokemon would have taken was cut by a lot. Mightyena by this point had, slowly, walked over to its trainer and stood waiting for its next command.

* * *

Brendan had gotten past both of the two Magma admins with ease and now was face to face with their boss. He wore a lab coat that was in the colours of Team Magma, red and black, with the Magma "M" symbol on both sides of the collar. He wore the same attire as the normal Magma male grunt but without the hood. He had long, red hair that was sprawled out at the back of his head. His eyes were almost cold and lifeless as they were covered by black glasses that seemed to have a special function about them. He was observing a machine that held a grey rock which Brendan soon realised was Professor Cosmo's meteorite. The Magma Leader could see Brendan through the corner of his eye and turned to face him.

"So, you're the little pest that has been bothering not only Team Aqua, but now Team Magma. Pathetic." The Magma Leader said with a sneer. His voice was very strange like there was something wrong with his throat **(A/N His anime voice)** "I am Maxie of Team Magma. I wish to expand the world's land mass because I seek to improve the lifestyles of human kind. Though, I wouldn't expect someone of your age to understand. You probably see me as a villain while others see me as a god. Though, I will not try to convince you. All I will do is kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Brendan replied as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt, something which Maxie picked up on.

"You have guts, child, something that this team could use. I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself if you were to join our cause." Maxie stated holding his hand out for Brendan to shake but Brendan made no move to shake it causing Maxie to look angry but a second but it changed to a smirk "Fine then. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll never join your cause. You not some god. You're just selfish!" Brendan exclaimed making Maxie only laugh.

"That's just your opinion. Now, shall we get this over with?" Maxie said as he, too clutched a ball. Brendan stood back a few steps not taking his eyes off Maxie as they both readied their balls **(A/N that sounds weird)** "Mightyena, for the good of the land!" Maxie said as he released his Mightyena but this one was different. It was golden instead of black and grey and it had blue, sea coloured eyes "This is my golden trophy. I hope you like it." Maxie joked.

"Swellow! Battle stance!" Brendan exclaimed releasing the Swallow pokemon to his side.

"A bird versus a dog. Interesting." Maxie observed "You may think you have the airborne advantage, but you're dead wrong."

"We'll see about that. Swellow, aerial ace!" Brendan ordered and Swellow flew high into the air quickly dropping down towards Mightyena at a high speed.

"Mightyena, swagger!" Maxie countered as Mightyena began to taunt Swellow with its language and moves making Swellow angry, raising its attack stat, but also confused at the same time. Swellow began to fly around aimlessly hitting itself instead of Mightyena making Maxie and Mightyena laugh maniacally "What did I tell you? You're no match for Team Magma!" Brendan watched in fear as he saw Swellow fly around slowly bringing its own end.

* * *

"Combusken flame charge Mightyena!" May called and Combusken's body became enveloped in flames and it began to sprint towards Mightyena at top speed.

"Camerupt, stop it with earthquake!" Courtney yelled and Camerupt stomped on of its feet on the ground making it rumble furiously.

"Espeon, raise Combusken up with psychic!" Wes commanded and Espeon used just enough psychic energy to life up Combusken, this did not hurt Combusken in any way since the attack had only the means to pick up Combusken making it immune to the earthquake.

"Good thinking Wes! Combusken, don't let their efforts go to waste, flame charge again!" May ordered and Combusken quickly became covered in flames again as this time, it hit Mightyena in the side causing it to become knocked out.

"What the hell! Courtney! That was all your fault!" Tabitha exclaimed pointing a finger at Courtney who, surprisingly, grabbed it and twisted it.

"Don't…pin the blame…on me you…greasy fingered…whiny…child!" Courtney retorted as she didn't show any mercy to Tabitha who squealed in pain like a pig.

"That's an abusive relationship." Wes stated looking at the two Magma admins "Espeon, while they're distracted, how about a little psychic on Camerupt?" Espeon nodded and its eyes shone bright blue sending a powerful psychic wave towards an unsuspecting Camerupt throwing it back so far that it knocked over Tabitha and it would've hit Courtney but she had surprisingly good reflexes and dodged the oncoming Eruption pokemon who had fainted from the psychic blast.

"Get this fat camel off of me! NOW!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"You're one… to talk!" Courtney snickered seeing Tabitha wriggle around like a bug. She returned Camerupt once her laughing fit was over and looked towards Wes and May "You two…got lucky this…time." She said before looking at Wes "I'd like…to see more…of you…though." Courtney then got slightly red and so did Wes.

"S-Sorry! I-I'm taken!" Wes stuttered nudging towards Rui who looked like she could kill a person right now. Courtney looked at her and tutted before running off into the distance.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Tabitha screamed also running after Courtney but panting heavily. Wes laughed at Tabitha but May looked over to see how Brendan was doing against Maxie.

She didn't like what she saw.

* * *

Brendan watched as Swellow began to go slower and slower as it got weaker but then an idea popped into his head.

"Swellow! Brave bird!" Brendan shouted loud enough to Swellow who, surprisingly heard him. Swellow began to become enveloped in red flames which quickly turned into blue flames as it winced in pain at the burns it was getting. Brendan silently prayed for the attack to connect and for Swellow to not hurt itself in confusion for if it did, it'd be out. Swellow kept going forward until it hit its mark sending Mightyena flying and eventually, knocked out. Maxie stopped laughing and looked at Mightyena in confusion.

"H-How…?" Maxie questioned in disbelief.

"Guts." Brendan replied with a smirk "Thanks to that confusion you so generously gave to Swellow, it got an attack raise. That plus the power of brave bird equals an instant knock out. Sorry for ruining your trophy." Maxie growled at Brendan and himself for not realizing this as he returned Mightyena to its ball.

"You may have beaten Mightyena, but you won't beat this one. Camerupt! For the glory of Team Magma!" Maxie exclaimed sending out his own Camerupt. This one was different however since it had a tiara on its head. Brendan did not like where this was going "Camerupt!" Maxie shouted touching the side of his glasses "Mega Evolve!" Camerupt became surrounded by a pink and white sphere which it easily cracked open revealing its mega evolved form. Its fur had extended down past its feet making them almost impossible to see. Its two humps had now become a miniature volcano spewing out molten lava as all around it was black rocks with lava going through them like a moat. Its facial expression showed that of a more serious one rather than a dopey one. Between its eyes was the Magma "M" symbol. Its mood fit perfectly with its cause – evil. Brendan took one glimpse at Camerupt and, for once, looked scared of the creature. Maxie noticed this and began to laugh again "Does it scare you? It should. Because it's the last thing you'll see! Camerupt! Eruption!" Camerupt grunted and its volcano began to violently spew out molten lava towards Brendan.

Nothing could stop it…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger. Stay tuned!**


	32. Lavaridge! Get It While It's Hot!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter thirty-four of Hoenn Adventures! This is the third chapter I've begun to write today and I don't plan on stopping any time soon! Enjoy!**

 _"Does it scare you? It should. Because it's the last thing you'll see! Camerupt! Eruption!" Camerupt grunted and its volcano began to violently spew out molten lava towards Brendan._

 _Nothing could stop it…_

* * *

Or so it seemed.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of Brendan creating the image of Gallade.

"Didn't you listen to your parents?" Gallade joked "Always wear protection!" Gallade then created a gigantic green shield that was easily able to hold back the magma spewing from Camerupt shocking not only Camerupt but Maxie too while Brendan couldn't help but smile at Gallade's loyalty actually being of use. Gallade didn't even break a sweat holding back the lava "Well, aren't you going to get out of the way? I didn't use that cheesy one-liner for nothing!" Brendan nodded and ran to a safe distance away from the spewing magma and Gallade teleported out of the way as the wall broke. Before any of them had realized, both Maxie and Camerupt had long gone as a chopper was seen flying off into the distance.

"They got away!" Wes exclaimed clenching his fists. Rui came up to him and kissed his cheek to calm him, which it did.

"We still won though. That's all that matters." Rui stated smiling and Wes nodded.

"Shall we get going again?" Brendan asked nudging to their original destination. They all nodded and headed back to the entrance of Jagged Pass meeting up with Michael along the way but not before being stopped by a certain water loving pirate.

"'Ey, scamp!" Archie called making his presence known. He had two grunts behind him who had slouched backs "I didn't think ye had it in ye. Good job." Archie complimented as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grey rock: the same grey rock that Maxie was studying. Archie tossed it over to the group and Brendan caught it "I think ye'd better take that. Ol' Maxie-boy was studying it but he probably was losin' 'is marbles. It seems more appropriate in yer or that professer's 'ands." Both Brendan and May gave confused looks at Archie but nodded anyway. Archie then noticed Wes, Rui and Michael and stuck out his hand for them to shake, which they all did "Name's Arrrchie! Leader of Team Aqua! I hope ye don't meddle in our affairs like these two!" Archie pointed to both Brendan and May "And with that, I leave ye! Until we meet again, me hearties!" Archie waved as he and both of his grunts walked off into the distance.

"Err…was that a pirate?" Michael asked once Archie had gone far away.

"Who's Team Aqua?" Rui asked.

"People who want the complete opposite of Team Magma. They wish to expand the sea for "the benefit of pokemon"." May replied using quotation marks. The other three nodded in understanding and they carried on down to Jagged Pass. Brendan couldn't help but look at the meteorite since it would occasionally glow like an egg but after looking at it for a long time, he eventually put it away into his bag completely defying the law of physics of how the hell he could fit it in their in the first place.

* * *

 _In the Magma helicopter…_

"Did you research the meteorite enough sir?" A grunt in the helicopter asked Maxie who nodded and smirked evilly.

"Enough. There was nothing special about it though. We just need the red orb to awaken it." Maxie replied "But…" Maxie then stared back at Mt. Chimney "I did find something else back there."

"And that would be? If you don't mind me asking, sir." The grunt asked and Maxie looked back at him still with an evil smirk.

"Potential." Maxie replied laughing normally but then going soon it turned into a maniacal laugh.

"Potential, sir?" The grunt asked again not understand his leader.

"You'll see soon enough." Maxie replied still smirking evilly.

* * *

 _Back to the group…_

Jagged Pass was announced to be the one of the most dangerous routes in the entire world as it was just slope after slope with little flat ground making having a bike recommended. There was to be future construction for a safer option to go down the route but the group hadn't the time to wait for that to even begin so decided to take the risk and climb down the slope. While the three boys had no trouble going down the slopes, the same couldn't be said for May and Rui.

"You two need some help?" Wes asked smirking slightly at the two girls who seemed to be too afraid to go down the slope.

"NO WAY!" Rui retorted back harshly "We're completely fine, aren't we, May?"

"Of course!" May replied faking a cheery mood.

"Good, then you first." Rui told May smirking as well.

"W-What?! I never agreed to this!" May exclaimed "You go first!"

"How about you both go, at the same time?" Brendan proposed earning two glares to be shot at him. Wes sighed and put a hand on Brendan's shoulder shaking his head saying "no".

"Let them fight it out. It's for your own good." Wes told Brendan who nodded and, almost instantly, sat down on the floor along with the other two. It would be a _long_ day.

* * *

They sat there for a good five minutes before Brendan decided that he had enough and had a plan which he whispered to Wes who instantly agreed. Michael wasn't informed on their plan so gave the two confused looks as they both smirked evilly. Brendan released both Swellow and Golbat informing them on the plan to which they both agreed to while Wes released Espeon also informing him on the plan. Both Swellow and Golbat went behind Rui and May, who were too deep into an argument to notice both of the flying types, and waited for the signal.

"Atleast I have pokemon!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna test that theory?!"

"Oh god not again! NOW YOU TWO!" Brendan exclaimed and both Swellow and Golbat began to violently flap their wings creating a mass amount of wind causing the two girls to immediately fall down the slope though, they were caught and surrounded by a blue aura thanks to Espeon, who was sweating madly, and were placed down into their boyfriend's arms.

"We're carrying you." Both Brendan and Wes said simultaneously before getting slapped right across the face both from the girls' anger and fright.

"I will never understand girls." Michael said to himself quietly.

"Jolt…" Jolteon agreed shaking its head.

"Let's…just get to Lavaridge." Michael said and the others were quick to agree. The rest of the way down Jagged Pass was mostly quiet with both May and Rui exchanging glances of death at each other making their boyfriends look scared and what would happen if they were to release their grip on the two. Though, they soon reached the town of Lavaridge.

Lavaridge Town was relatively big to be just called a "town". The first thing that any person would notice was the smell of refreshing hot spring water, especially those who came from Mt. Chimney, instantly calming any tenseness that had been there before. Both Brendan and Wes, hesitantly, put their girlfriends onto ground level and almost instantly, May grabbed Brendan by the arm dragging him to where she wanted to go.

"C'mon, Bren! Let's go get a hot spring!" May exclaimed as she dragged Brendan practically across the floor.

"But…my battle!" Brendan protested trying to escape.

"That can wait!" May countered not having any of what Brendan had to say.

"AVENGE ME!" Brendan exclaimed making a few others look and some laughed at Brendan's poor state.

"You…won't do that to-" Wes began before he, too, was being dragged by his girlfriend "MEEEE!"

"C'mon Wessy! Let's also get a hot spring but somewhere different!" Rui exclaimed leaving Wes to only sigh in defeat.

Both of the male's pleas for the safety of their arms could be heard throughout the town.

Michael looked at both of the males being dragged away by their girlfriends and could only sigh in shame.

"Guess we'll have to meet them at the centre…" Michael sighed as he made his way to the red roofed building.

It was now to be an _extra-long_ day.

* * *

"Do you even know where it is?" Brendan asked as he was, still, being dragged by the arm for what had now been almost ten minutes.

"Of course I do! You should never question a woman's intuition!" May replied back frantically looking around and Brendan gave a sigh in return.

"Really? Because we've passed it almost twice." Brendan pointed out making May look at him in disbelief ""Never question a woman's intuition!" she said!" Brendan mocked using quotation marks earning him a glare from May "Follow me…" Brendan then led the way to the actual direction of the hot spring.

* * *

"Rui! You're going to break my arm!" Wes pleaded feeling his bones being ripped apart from Rui's tight grip on his arms. Rui giggled at Wes' reaction which showed fear. Wes sighed as he made sure his arm still worked by spinning it around. After checking the damage, Wes then looked at Rui who was looking down sadly "What's the matter?"

"W-Well…" Rui began not raising her head "I…feel bad lashing out on May. It was me who started it and I haven't yet to apologize." Wes smiled slightly and walked over to Rui lifting her head up to look at him.

"May will forgive you. She's not the one to hold grudges. You should know that better than me seen as you've gotten on so well with her." Wes told Rui in hopes to brighten her mood. His goal was accomplished and was confirmed when Rui brought him into a passionate kiss to which surprised him for a moment but soon returned it. They held it for about a minute and a half before releasing and smiling at each other. Rui quickly grabbed Wes' arm again and ran to find the hot spring that May and Brendan had said they were going to.

Wes' pleas for the safety of his arm were once again heard throughout the entire town.

* * *

"It's in the pokemon centre?!" May exclaimed once Brendan had led her inside of the pokemon centre and finding that it had an extension that led to both a hot spring for males and females alike. May's reaction gave the couple a few stares.

"Like I said, we passed it twice." Brendan stated as he went towards the counter and handed Nurse Joy his pokemon, with May doing the same, and booking a room for the two. The two had then decided that they would eat due to the time and May's stomach growling as they waited for both Wes and Rui to appear.

Much like Rui, May now felt bad about having an argument with her and wanted to apologize: she couldn't even remember what it was about it was so stupid to her now. They waited for about half an hour before a very frantic Rui and a very exhausted Wes walked into the centre. May and Rui instantly locked eyes and met each other in the lobby.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said at the same time as they hugged each other. Brendan and Wes couldn't help but smile now that this whole ordeal was over and that the two girls were now friends again. The four, including Michael who had supposedly been out training Jolteon for the last half an hour, then sat down and continued their meal.

* * *

After they had finished, they all agreed to spend the rest of the day in the supposed main attraction of Lavaridge, the hot springs. Wes, Michael and Brendan had gotten there first but had got the message from both May and Rui to go in without them so they did.

The hot spring was quite large and had many people already in it. The two hot springs were separated by a wooden and bamboo wall that was tall enough so even the tallest person couldn't peer over it with or without help. They had decided to send out their pokemon, like many others, to enjoy the refreshing vibe of the hot spring as well. Wes and Michael had taken off their mechanical arms for obvious reasons and Brendan had taken off his beanie.

Marshtomp could be seen absolutely enjoying being in the water due to its water typing, Grovyle and Gallade were relaxing like their trainer making casual talk, Swellow swam around in the water like a swan and Golbat was splashing around in the water like a young child. Espeon was casually swimming in the water but his partner, Umbreon, was the complete opposite since he was splashing around like a young child occasionally at other pokemon either getting a playful splash back or an angry stare. All were having a good time and it was a well-deserved break from the travel and training filled days.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the female's side of the hot spring…_

Both Rui and May had entered the hot spring with May releasing her pokemon to let them enjoy the refreshing vibe of the hot spring but, since Electrike was a male, May had told him to go over to the male's side and Electrike agreed joining the three males. Both May and Rui had their hair down with May's going slightly down below her shoulders and Rui's almost passing her neck.

Combusken, hesitant at first, had relaxed in the water despite its fire typing, Gardevoir, while relaxing, was making small ripples in the water that entertained both Mawile and Beautifly as they too, relaxed. Beautifly was sat on top of Gardevoir's head which the Embrace pokemon didn't mind at all and Roselia was calmly swimming around in the water acting seductively to any other male pokemon who approached her. Even though hot springs were supposed to relax you, Rui had other ideas and made a fake gasp.

"May! Yours are huge! Brendan's got something to look forward too!" Rui teased over-exaggerating May's breast size making the coordinator go deep red and cover them with her arms.

"C-C'mon, R-Rui! T-They're n-not t-that b-big!" May stuttered not losing any redness.

"Oh but they are!" Another feminine voice said noticing the two girls' fun and deciding to join in. She had firey red eyes that matched her hair colour that, right now, was down to her elbows. The girl soon burst out laughing seeing how red May's face was "Not even my Torkoal can make fire that red!" She had a slight snort in her laugh and, soon enough, Rui had joined in as well. Once the laughing fits had ended, the girl held out a hand for both May and Rui to shake "I'm Flannery, by the way."

"Oh, you're the Gym Leader here, aren't you?" May asked losing her redness and shaking Flannery's hands and Flannery nodded.

"I assume that one of you is going to be challenging it?" Flannery asked and both May and Rui shook their heads.

"No, but our boyfriends are." Rui told Flannery who nodded.

"Well, they'll be pleased to know that I can take them both on…at the same time!" Flannery stated snapping her fingers together.

"You mean, in a double battle?" May asked and Flannery nodded.

"How else?" Flannery asked rhetorically making the two shrug in response "But enough about battles, how about we get to know each other before then?" The two nodded and the three had become fast friends. Flannery had told the two that she had only recently become a Gym Leader and that it was her grandfather before her that made Lavaridge Town famous for its hot springs.

After that, both May and Rui had told Flannery about what they had seen so far in Hoenn and told her about both Brendan and Wes but when Flannery asked what kind of battlers they were, they didn't say anything only telling her that she would have to wait until the day of her battle with them to get her answer.

It would be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **Gotta say, felt REALLY awkward writing that part in the hot spring. It felt unlike this story to write it but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up and, through much peer pressure, I wrote it and will know that I will regret it after reading the reviews for this chapter. Stay tuned!**


	33. The Filler Chapter

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-five of Hoenn Adventures! Been really enjoying writing this story lately and have been wanting to write a lot more since I have a lot of ideas for the next couple of chapters! Though, this one is mostly filler but the next chapter will have the battle against Flannery! Promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Earlier the next morning, both Wes and Brendan had gotten up early while both Rui and May, who had spent almost all night in the hot springs not going to sleep until around 2am, were still asleep. They had decided to go over to the Lavaridge Gym to inform Flannery about their challenges **(A/N They hadn't heard about May and Rui's conversation with her)**. The Gym had the same orange roof and symbol that all other gyms had but it had the same type of bamboo walls that were at the hot spring and the same smell as them as well giving the same relaxing vibe. Wes, who was too excited to hold it in, had quickly knocked on the door frantically making the two hear a loud thud from the inside.

"C'mon! Open up!" Wes exclaimed as he knocked frantically on the door not being able to hold in his excitement.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up dammit!" A feminine, clearly annoyed, voice called from the inside causing Wes' knocking to cease. The doors opened to reveal a red headed girl with very tired eyes and nothing more than a bath robe on telling the two that she had just been to the hot spring before going to bed much like their girlfriends. Her hair, while still down, was a mess and she had a clear expression of tired anger on her face "If you want a challenge, you'll have to wait!" The girl exclaimed but stopped when she saw who had knocked on her door "Oh! You're Brendan, sorry, "Bren" and Wes! May and Rui's boyfriends, right?"

"Err…Yes." Brendan replied as he and Wes had questionable looks on their faces making the girl laugh: her mood completely changing.

"Sorry for lashing out on you there. They're both nice girls but they can talk a lot!" The girl joked.

"Tell us about it!" Both Brendan and Wes agreed at the same time causing the three to all laugh now.

"Oh, I'm Flannery, by the way. When do you want your challenge?" Flannery asked as she shuck both Brendan and Wes' hands. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"In two days time, if that's alright with you." Brendan replied and Flannery nodded in agreement.

"It's a deal then. I'll be looking forward to it!" Flannery told the two and they were about to walk away but Flannery stopped them "It'll be a double battle, by the way. Since you two are friends and are challenging at the same time, that alright?" Wes and Brendan both nodded again at the same time "Good. See ya! Oh, and Brendan?" Flannery stopped them again "May's got big ones!" Flannery said quickly before shutting the door and laughing maniacally. Brendan took a second to process what she said before going bright red and Wes laughing maniacally much like Flannery.

"That! Was! Amazing!" Wes was able to get out between gasps of air after his laughing fit "Your reaction was gold!" Wes exclaimed pointing at Brendan who was still bright red.

"I'll get her back for that." Brendan mumbled to himself before heading back to the centre with a laughing Wes trailing behind making the few people that were up at that hour look at him strangely.

* * *

When they got back to the centre and into the they had decided to have their breakfast and, even though it was still pretty early, they were easily able to spot a groggy May and Rui at a table. Even though May was tired, she was still eating like an animal that made only Brendan smile but Flannery's comment made itself clear in his mind making his eyes go down slightly and slightly widen at them. He quickly snapped out of it though but not without going deep red again, something which Wes noticed.

"Still embarrassed about Flannery's little joke?" Wes teased Brendan nudging him playfully.

"Kinda." Brendan replied and Wes gave an expression that told him to carry on "Just realised she was right."

"You mean, you were staring?" Wes asked and Brendan, hesitantly, gave a slight nod looking down "You pervert." Wes joked laughing slightly.

"I am not a pervert!" Brendan retorted angrily getting a few, including May and Rui, to look at the scene while Wes put his hands up in defence.

"Just a joke, "Bren"." Wes said trying to calm Brendan down. It worked once Brendan had saw the looks he was getting making him only go red more. There was silence in the room after that with light whispers mostly about the scene that just occurred and people trying to guess what the two were talking about. Brendan and Wes both sat down next to May and Rui once they had gotten their meal.

"What was that all about?" Rui asked suspicious about the scene that most had just witnessed once the two sat down making Brendan go red again. Wes was about to speak but Brendan covered his mouth.

"You dare tell them the truth and you won't forget it easily!" Brendan threatened whispering to Wes who nodded in fright. Brendan made sure to keep an eye on Wes for the time until his Gym Battle "Good."

"So…what was that about?" Rui asked again now even more suspicious.

"Err…We were role playing!" Wes lied thinking of the first thing that came to his mind. Brendan mentally face-palmed at Wes' excuse.

"Uh huh. Role playing for what, exactly?" May asked having the same suspicions as Rui.

"Because…it's fun?" Wes replied making Brendan actually hit the table with his head in Wes' excuse.

 _Idiot! Now they know it's not true!_ Brendan thought to himself. May and Rui had decided to not pursue the topic but still wanted to know more about it later.

"So…what time did you two go to sleep? You look terrible!" Wes stated trying to change the subject. He got two very angry looks from both May and Rui.

"You're so bad with women, it's surprising you have a girlfriend." Brendan joked raising his head from the table.

"But I was being honest! Isn't that what women like?" Wes asked not seeing anything wrong with what he just said. Brendan face palmed again.

"We really need to have a talk now!" Brendan admitted while the two girls still looked at Wes with angry stares. Wes jumped at the two looks he got but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What time did you two go to sleep?" Wes asked again getting back to what caused the slight argument.

"2am." Both of the girls said at the same time with a slight embarrassed laugh

"We were up all night talking to this girl, the G-" May began.

"Gym Leader Flannery?" Brendan interrupted and they both nodded "That what me and Wes just did. Though Wes did wake her up with his excitement." Both of the girls laughed while Wes just shook it off again like it didn't bother him.

"Though Brendan's reaction to her joke about May's breast size was the highlight of it though." Wes blurted out not realising what he said as the three stared at him and Brendan. Brendan almost spit out his drink when Wes said that and looked at him with anger "What?"

"You and me need to talk." Brendan said calmly and Wes didn't move an inch "RIGHT NOW!" Wes was taken back a bit by Brendan's sudden outburst but had no choice but to agree so he and Brendan went to the back of the centre where no one was.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Wes asked not seeing anything wrong yet again.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Brendan asked rhetorically "I told you not to tell them about that!"

"No, you told me to not tell them about why I called you a pervert, not about Flannery's joke." Wes defended and Brendan sighed.

"How much of an idiot are you?!" Brendan asked rhetorically again but Wes, not seeing that is was a rhetorical question was about to speak but Brendan stopped him "Rhetorical question."

"Sorry…" Wes said looking down obviously feeling bad but Brendan gave another sigh before smiling and putting a hand on Wes' shoulder making the blue-coated trainer look at him. Now that Brendan and Wes were stood side-by-side, it was easy to tell that Wes was slightly taller than Brendan as he only went up to his forehead.

"It's…fine. They would probably find out about it anyway." Brendan told Wes who nodded in agreement "Just, don't be an idiot, K?" Brendan joked laughing and Wes joined in too "I did say that I'd never let you forget it though." Brendan admitted before kicking Wes right between the legs making him go to his knees and clutch his area that was in pain.

It was clear that Wes' chances of having a child, were reduced heavily.

"I did warn you." Brendan stated smugly as he and his now greatly-in-pain friend headed into the centre.

* * *

"Guess that's why Wes called him a pervert." Rui thought out loud once the two had left the building. She looked at May and saw that she had gone bright red and was in deep thought "You OK?" May instantly snapped of her thoughts and nodded before returning to her dish.

"I'll ask him about it later." May said not lifting her head and Rui nodded in agreement. The atmosphere was silent, almost awkward, before the two males reappeared. Rui clearly noticed Wes' pain as he sat down.

"What's up with you?" She asked slightly concerned. Wes looked towards Brendan who shook his head hitting a clenched fist with his other hand before answering.

"I…fell." Wes lied again being threatened by Brendan. Rui laughed at the thought of Wes falling right on his private area before carrying on. The rest of the meal consisted them all talking about their plans. They had a good week before they had to leave Lavaridge Town due to May's contest so decided to enjoy the time that they had in the hot-spring-famous town.

Brendan and Wes had said that they would devote the days leading up to their Gym Battle to training and May, with some help from Rui, practicing for her contest though both Wes and Brendan had suggested that they both get a few more hours sleep due to their current hours but they both refused immediately causing the two males to yield. The next couple of hours consisted of the four doing what they had planned but a thought struck Wes' mind.

"Where's Michael?" He asked no one in particular.

"He said he had something to do here due to him getting a request from Krane." Rui replied and Wes nodded in understanding "Krane's the lead professor at the Pokemon HQ Lab in Orre, by the way."

Almost like magic, Michael appeared soon after that.

"Where did you go?" Wes asked almost immediately seeing Michael appear.

"Krane told me to ask some guy about the purification chamber." Michael replied "Seems that it had a malfunction and Krane didn't know what to do." Wes nodded before going back to his training with Brendan, who was training Marshtomp, for its water and ground typing, and Gallade, just in case Flannery, like other leaders, had a mega evolving pokemon while Wes trained his only two pokemon, Espeon and Umbreon.

Much like their last training session together, Wes had learned a lot about pokemon and strategy from Brendan increasing his likeliness of being completely idiotic but Brendan didn't mind the praise that he got from the supposed idiotic trainer for simply moves like using protect for blocking an attack or countering a move with another move.

* * *

Meanwhile, May was planning on using Electike in her appeal round since he didn't have the strength to go into full on battles and Mawile, who did have the strength, in the battle round. Electrike's speed and stamina had greatly improved allowing him to be able to use different attacks quickly and dodging was easier too.

Mawile was sparring with Combusken and the two of them, while having a serious battle, were making sure that every attack that they did had an effect to it that would wow the audience such as Combusken's flame charge now having a more flashy beginning and Mawile's crunch showed Mawile's fearsome side.

They went on for about two hours before calling in for a break seeing their pokemon pant heavily and giving Nurse Joy their pokemon. May thought that it was now or never that she talk to Brendan about what he and Wes had talked about earlier that morning. Brendan was in the middle of a conversation with Gallade discussing the improvements that had occurred on their and Wes' side during the training session.

"Bren? Can we talk a minute?" May asked and Brendan knew exactly where this was going. Brendan told Gallade to leave the two alone and he agreed wholeheartedly suddenly being tackled to the ground by a certain Embrace pokemon.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brendan asked, with a slight crack in his voice, even though he knew the answer just as much as anyone. May rested her head on his shoulder to calm him slightly which worked.

"I just wanted to ask you…" May began before thinking of a way to say the rest of her sentence while Brendan was silent praying that she'd forget about the whole ordeal "…Why did Wes call you a pervert?" Brendan sighed in defeat knowing that he couldn't lie now or May would become more suspicious.

"Well…You know how me and Wes went to the Gym and met Flannery?" Brendan asked and May nodded "Well…when we were about to go…she said that you had "big ones"." Brendan laughed a tad while May red slightly red knowing exactly what Flannery had meant "Then…when I saw you in the centre…that's all I could think about." Brendan then got on his knees surprising May "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" Brendan was able to get out before May lifted his head making their lips connect.

While it was now Brendan's turn to be surprised, he quickly shook it off and relaxed returning the kiss. The other three looked over at the two and, while Michael thought it was "absolutely disgusting", Wes and Rui couldn't help but smile that their small "situation" hadn't affected their relationship in any way. They soon found themselves in the same stature as the other two, locking lips making Michael even angrier and disgusted at the sight making him storm into the centre. Brendan and May were the first to part and couldn't help but smile at each other. Brendan was about to speak but was cut off when May planted a finger on his lips.

"You don't have to worry about anything." May said in a reassuring voice and a smile "I'll always love you and nothing will change that, OK?" Brendan then smiled and nodded his head.

It would be a good day after all…

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was too much filler but, like in the introductory author's note paragraph-thingy said, next chapter will have the battle against Flannery! Stay tuned!**


	34. Wes and Brendan Vs Flannery!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-six of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will have Wes and Brendan's battle against Flannery! Side note, I spent most of my day and some of yesterday going back and editing both Trapped Together and May's Crush Continued and the first seventeen chapters of this story (probably all done once this is posted) fixing grammatical errors or editing the story slightly. Nothing major, just making scenes more understandable or better in any way. Feel free to look through the chapters if you're interested and post whether you liked the changes I made or what I should add to make the story better! Enjoy!**

* * *

The two days leading to the match against Flannery went by quick for both Wes and Brendan but that didn't mean that it wasn't a day of relaxing either. They had pushed their limits on both days whenever they had trained and there was significant improvement not only with the two but also with May as well. Electrike was now a lot faster and had the endurance to back it up making it a force to be reckoned with even though it was barely taller than a Wurmple. Wes, and Michael too, had certainly learned a lot too and had surprised Brendan multiple times when Wes had come up with his own strageties, sometimes even winning against Brendan in their practice matches. Brendan had felt proud that he was able to teach Wes and Michael a way of battling and actually saw him as a threat to his goal of becoming champion. Michael even had some respect for him now, a lot more than he gave to his brother anyway. While he did regret teaching Wes so much, he had to if he wanted to win his badge against Flannery.

All in all, the two were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

The day had soon arrived when their match with Flannery had come. They had agreed to have it a little after lunch at around 1pm which they were completely fine with: especially May who, for once, didn't have to miss lunch again. The Gym doors opened up even before Wes' excited knocks could reach it.

Inside the Gym was very…steamy due to the heat that was in the room thanks to the hot springs and the fire that illuminated the room. People could be seen on higher levels having casual conversations while battles would be going on either behind or below them. Flannery was seen on the opposite side of the field that the five had walked in ready for their appearance. Flannery's blazing, red hair was in no longer down like it had been the last two times the group had seen her, it was now put up with a bobble and was parted like a flame kanji. Flannery wore a black shirt that had no sleeves and was tied up exposing much of her chest area with a red piece of cloth underneath that had the symbol of a flame on it. She wore light blue, baggy trousers that went down to her feet only showing her black shoes with red outlines.

"I am Flannery leader of the Lavaridge City….wait no…Lavaridge Town! Yes that's it! Lavaridge Town Pokemon Gym! I challenge you to a battle! Wait no! I accept your challenge and I give you my all!" Flannery exclaimed making many mistakes causing the group give sighs of shame "Shut it! I'm new to this type of life!" Flannery exclaimed angrily causing the group to stop their laughing or shame. Brendan and Wes went to their side of the field as May and Rui went up to one of the stands which happened to be a hot spring which they more than enjoyed while they watched the battle below them while Michael decided to watch from the sidelines. A referee walked into the middle of the field.

"This is a Gym Battle between Gym Leader Flannery and the challengers Brendan King and Wes Trench **(A/N Get it? Because he wears a trenchcoat? Funny, I know!)**. This battle will be a double battle with each side using up to four pokemon each. For Brendan and Wes, they will be allowed two pokemon each since they are taking part in this as a team." The referee explained "Gym Leader, release your beginning pokemon!"

"Magcargo and Torkoal! Light them up!" Flannery called as she sent out both the Lava Pokemon and the Coal Pokemon, respectively. Magcargo was a red slug with bright, yellow eyes and a rock shell with lava oozing around in it. Torkoal was a red, four-legged creature with a grey stripe on each of its legs and neck. Its shell on its back was grey and had multiple holes that were red in side. Torkoal was breathing smoke constantly making a small smoke cloud hover over the pokemon, smoke also came out of its shell. Both Brendan and Wes analysed their first opponents.

" _Magcargo, the Lava pokemon and the evolved form of Slugma,"_ the Pokedex began _"Magcargo's body temperature is approximately 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog."_

" _Torkoal, the Coal Pokemon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat."_

"Challengers, release your pokemon!" The referee called once both of Flannery's pokemon had settled to their surroundings.

"Marshtomp! Battle stance/Umbreon purify!" Both Brendan and Wes called at the same time releasing their pokemon to the field.

"Are both challengers and Gym Leader ready?" The referee asked and the three all nodded in unison "Then let the battle….BEGIN!"

"Flamethrower, both of you!" Flannery immediately called and both Macargo and Torkoal opened their mouths wide and sent a pillar of fire towards both Umbreon and Marshtomp.

"Deflect it with water gun!" Brendan called and Marshtomp shot a barrel of water towards the two pillars of flames making them stop in their track.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" Wes called and Umbreon created a purple ball that was black in the middle straight towards the two opposing fire types.

"Torkoal, stop the ball with your rapid spin!" Flannery ordered and Torkoal, after stopping its flame pillar, tucked its head and legs into its shell and began to spin ultimately hitting the shadow ball back like a baseball back and straight towards Marshtomp, who was still holding back Macargo's flamethrower.

"Umbreon! Take one for the team!" Wes told Umbreon who jumped right in front of the shadow ball.

* * *

"Wow, Wes has gotten good." Rui gasped, from the second story's hot spring, in awe seeing Wes' quick thoughts being put to use.

"How so?" May asked her not seeing anything too spectacular "He made his pokemon take a hit, how is that good?"

"Well, shadow ball is a ghost type attack and Umbreon's a dark type making the ghost typing not effect it much, plus, Umbreon has high defences so it wouldn't have taken much damage either way." Rui explained and May nodded in understanding seeing what Rui meant before turning back to the battlefield.

* * *

"Thanks for the save Wes." Brendan thanked as Marshtomp was finally able to push back Macargo's flamethrower to the point where the water gun had it the fire and rock type for four times super effective damage.

"Don't mention it. Umbreon barely took any damage at all, isn't that right buddy?" Wes asked Umbreon who gave a powerful cry "See? Like a healthy newborn! Fresh and unscathed!"

"Err…Alright then…" Brendan agreed before turning back to the battle "Marshtomp, earth power on Macargo!" Marshtomp nodded and slammed its left foot to the ground sending a crack right towards Macargo. If this attack hit, more than likely Macargo would be out due to this also being one of its four times weaknesses. Unfortunately for both Brendan and Wes, Flannery knew this all too well.

"Torkoal, stop it with earthquake!" Flannery countered and Torkoal stepped in front of the oncoming crack and went onto its hind legs before slamming both of its front legs onto the ground creating an earthquake stopping the crack hitting both Marshtomp, Umbreon and, Macargo in the process "What the?! Why is Macargo getting hurt?!"

"Earthquake's an area of affect move, how did you know know that?!" Brendan exclaimed over to Flannery who looked at him with shock and horror.

"I'm so sorry Macargo!" Flannery balled as she dropped to her knees right as Macargo fainted.

"Macargo is unable to battle! Leader Flannery, send out another pokemon!" The referee called with slight disappointment at Flannery's mistake. While both Marshtomp and Umbreon were hit by the earthquake, they were completely fine apart from a few scratches and bruises. Flannery quickly regained herself and replaced her frown with a grin.

"This battle is just beginning so don't think that you've won yet!" Flannery told the two who were, once again, were facepalming and shaking their heads in shame.

"If you keep on acting like that, we probably will!" Wes called back making Flannery angry but she quickly shook it off.

"Camerupt, show them the light!" Flannery called releasing the Eruption Pokemon. This Camerupt looked different than Maxie's Camerupt, this one looked female and it didn't have the power of mega evolution.

"Marshtomp, water gun on Camerupt!" Brendan commanded going for Camerupt's biggest weakness.

"Umbreon, back him up with helping hand!" Wes added and Umbreon chanted for Marshtomp raising the power of water gun.

"Camerupt! Fissure! Torkoal! Body slam Marshtomp!" Flannery countered as Camerupt stomped its two front feet onto the ground sending a fast, white crack towards Umbreon and Torkoal launched itself into the air tucking in its head and feet leaving only a shell to land on top of Marshtomp.

"Umbreon, dodge it!" Wes called knowing the power of fissure.

"You too, Marshtomp!" Brendan cried seeing the dark type's impending doom but both were too late. The white crack had caught up to Umbreon and the ground burst underneath it causing the one-hit KO move to succeed and Torkoal slammed its weight onto Marshtomp's fragile body, even with its defences, Marshtomp couldn't have survived that without a few broken bones. Torkoal moved itself from on top of Marshtomp and, it had swirls for eyes.

"Both Marshtomp and Umbreon are unable to battle, challengers, send out your next and last two pokemon!" The referee stated as both Brendan and Wes returned their pokemon and thanked them for the hard work. Brendan and Wes nodded to each other before calling out their next pokemon.

"Gallade, time to play/Espeon, time to shine!" Both of them called at the same time releasing Gallade to Brendan and Espeon to Wes. Both of the psychic types looked over to each other and nodded. The two had become fast friends due to the training that they had done in the last two days.

* * *

"Now this is where it gets good!" May exclaimed seeing Gallade on the field and knowing its power.

"Uh huh. Both of their best pokemon are out on the field. This'll be great!" Rui exclaimed completely agreeing with May as they both watched in anticipation of what would happen next.

* * *

"Gallade! Mega Evolve!" Brendan shouted as he raised his arm and touched the stone on his mega bracelet. Gallade became enveloped in a white sphere but almost immediately broke out of it revealing its mega evolved form leaving Wes in awe.

"Espeon! Why can't you do that?!" Wes whined as Espeon looked at him in anger and shot a shadow ball towards him which Wes barely missed "Alright! You're good enough as you are!" Espeon smirked and nodded as it turned back to the battle.

"Stop messing around and be serious!" Brendan scolded the two and they both nodded.

"Gallade and Espeon versus Camerupt and Torkoal…BEGIN!" The ref called lowering both flags.

"Gallade, earthquake!" Brendan called almost instantaneously as the Blade pokemon jumped high into the air.

"Espeon, protect!" Wes quickly called right after Gallade jumped and Espeon covered itself in a protective green orb right before Gallade dropped down with a loud thud making the entire battlefield shake. Flannery watched in shock and horror once again as both of her pokemon struggled to stand up straight as both Gallade and Espeon bumped fists, well, more like paw to blade, at what their teamwork had just done. Before anyone knew it, Torkoal was down but Camerupt still struggled to stand up straight.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Gym Leader, send out your final pokemon!" The referee called and, unlike the last time, Flannery had a ginormous smile on her face as she returned the Coal pokemon and reached for her last pokeball.

"You won't think of me the same once you see this guy!" Flannery exclaimed as she tossed the ball into the air "Charizard! Show them your flames!" What came out of the ball was an orange with a peach coloured stomach. Charizard had two strong wings that were orange on the outside but light blue on the inside. Charizard's claws looked as though they could tear through just about anything and its teeth looked the same two. Its ginormous tail ended with a flame on it signifying its power and life. Wes analysed the fire and flying type with his hands shaking making him have to use both hands to hold the Pokedex firmly.

" _Charizard, the Flame pokemon and the evolved form of Charmeleon,"_ the Pokedex began _"Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. This pokemon has not one, but two mega evolutions."_

"T-Two mega evolutions?!" Wes repeated in horror and Flannery's grin only got bigger.

"Yep! And here's one of them! Charizard! Mega evolve!" Flannery exclaimed as she touched her bobble and Charizard's neckpiece began to react with it causing it to go into a white sphere much like Gallade. Charizard soon broke out and revealed its mega evolved form: Something that both Brendan and Wes shrieked at. Charizard was no longer an orange dragon, it was now all black. It had two blue flames perpetually coming out of its mouth. Its stomach was now light blue, the same colour of the flames, instead of peach coloured. Charizard's wings grew more menacing and so did its claws, which seemed to have grown bigger. The flame on Charizard's black tail was blue also "Charizard start things of with dragon pulse!" Charizard nodded and aimed a purple beam from its mouth directly at Gallade.

"Protect!" Brendan countered and Gallade quickly threw up a blue shield blocking the beam.

"Why is the protect blue?!" Wes asked seeing the colour change.

"I have no idea, it just does. Now focus, Wes!" Brendan told Wes who nodded "Gallade, psycho cut!"

"Espeon, psychic!" Wes added and both of the psychic type attacks went straight towards Camerupt, who was still struggling to stand.

"Camerupt, get behind Charizard! Charizard, block them off with flamethrower!" Flanner exclaimed as Camerupt made its way, slowly, towards Charizard who fired off multiple flamethrowers towards the two psychic types who easily dodged the pillars of flames. Gallade got up close to Camerupt and began to slash it with his glowing, pink blades and not soon after, a wave of psychic energy hit the Eruption pokemon making it fall back, fainted.

"Camerupt is unable to battle! The match is left between Gallade and Espeon versus Charizard!" The referee stated as Gallade went back to its trainers side and Flannery returned Camerupt thanking it for its work.

"No matter, I may be outnumbered, but not outpowered! Charizard!" Flannery called to Charizard who looked back "Outrage!" Charizard's eyes widened but it had trust in its trainer so followed her command. Charizard flew straight towards Gallade and Espeon with its fists glowing purple.

"Gallade, jump to dodge!" Brendan commanded and Gallade did so just in time but Espeon had no chance to dodge and was hit full on with Charizard's two purple fists and many more.

"Espeon, stay strong! We have a plan!" Wes told his pokemon who only screamed in pain and couldn't answer but trusted its trainer.

"Gallade! High jump ace!" Brendan called once Gallade had reached his maximum height. Gallade smirked and began to shoot down like a bullet with its right leg glowing red as it got more power with the height it had gained from its jump and the speed it was getting from aerial ace. Before anyone knew it, Gallade kicked Charizard right in the back knocking it off Espeon and to the side of the wall finishing it up with a loud crash and bang. Unfortunately though, Espeon had fainted from the barrage of punches that Charizard had done to it.

"Espeon is unable to battle leaving this match at a one versus one between Gallade and Charizard! Resume!" The referee stated as Gallade readied himself for his next command, Wes recalled Espeon and Charizard revealed itself from the smoke cloud it came out of and went to its trainer's side also awaiting its next command.

"It's all up to you now, I believe in you." Wes said before he sat down on a nearby chair with Espeon on his lap. Both Gallade and Charizard were panting heavily. One good hit and either would go down. Brendan was about to call out an attack but stopped when Charizard suddenly hit itself in the stomach with dragon claw.

"Oh no! Charizard's confused because of the outrage!" Flannery cried in worry "Snap out of it Charizard!"

"Gallade, how about some psycho combat?" Brendan asked the Blade pokemon who smirked as one of his blades began to change pink and the other red.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Gallade replied as he began to run towards the confused Charizard who was repeatedly hitting itself in the chest over and over again while Flannery was shouting to it trying to get it to snap out of it. Because of this, she didn't see Gallade run up to Charizard who, had now snapped out of confusion but it was too late. Gallade began to slash Charizard with both of his blades making the fire and dragon type scream in pain at the multiple slashes. Gallade did one final slash before jumping over Charizard and landing gracefully as Charizard dropped to its knees behind it "Done for."

"Show off!" Brendan shouted to Gallade who sent a weak powered psycho cut towards him which he easily dodged "Please, I know how you move so don't even try!" Both of them laughed after that showing that there was no hard feelings in their banter.

"Charizard is unable to battle meaning that the winners are the challengers, Brendan and Wes!" The referee exclaimed making people who watched the battle cheer, especially two certain girls, and Michael clapped at their victory with Jolteon shooting up weak thunderbolts in celebration. Flannery sighed and returned Charizard after helping it up and walked towards the two trainers. Wes was congratulating Gallade and praising him for his "awesomeness" while Brendan had to make sure that Espeon was loved and scratched its ear making it coo.

"You two did a fine job! I may have made a few mistakes but I still really enjoyed that battle! I know that I have a lot to learn thank to you two so I present to you, the Heat Badge!" Flannery told the two holding a badge that looked like a flame in each hand. Both Wes and Brendan thanked Flannery for their badges and put them in their cases. Brendan looked at his four and could only smile. They hadn't a scratch on them.

 _Four more to go. I'm coming for you, Petalburg!_ Brendan thought as he looked at his four badges. Wes looked at his and, while he was missing Mauville's badge, he was still proud of his three and looking at them gave him the memories of the tough battles he faced. As soon as Brendan had closed his case and put it back into his bag, the next thing he knew was that his entire body had been thrown to the floor but, he wasn't surprised as he knew exactly what happened especially since he felt something on top of him.

"You were amazing!" May exclaimed as she looked up at Brendan who looked down at her. They both looked at each other for a moment and before they knew it, their lips were locked together. A quick glance to the couple's right and the same could be said for the two Orrinians only, they weren't on the floor like the other two. Michael looked at the two couples in disgust.

"I can't deal with this anymore! I'm going home and telling mom!" Michael exclaimed as he stomped out of the Gym. People who had watched the match were looking at the two couples either going "Aww", wolf-whistling or clapping. Brendan and May were to first to break their kiss and they couldn't help but smile at each other staring into each other's eyes. May then rested her head on Brendan's chest not losing her smile and neither did Brendan.

"I love you." May told Brendan simply.

"I know, but I love you more." Brendan replied jokingly causing May to look up at him with an angry, but playful, look.

"Hell no! I love you more!" May exclaimed.

"Wanna test that theory?" Brendan asked and they went into another kiss.

It was yet another good day.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! It's slightly longer than the more recent chapters I've posted so I hope you enjoyed it! It probably took an hour tops to write and that's not counting breaks. I've made it a daily goal to either write a chapter or come close to writing one so I'm always a day ahead. Stay tuned!**


	35. Surprise After Surprise!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-seven of Hoenn Adventures! To the person named simply "Guest" I have read your review and, since I cannot reply to it, I shall reply to it here (this is the person who wrote the insanely long review):**

 **First off, I love you so much.**

 **Second, I'll do some quick answers to your ideas viewing my opinions on them:**

 **Michael and Liza become a couple? I never thought of it but it could work and it could add a humorous scene.**

 **Steven and Caroline? Weird but it could work and I think that Brendan will be willing to accept it since Steven has helped him out a lot so far and, apart from Birch, is the closest to a father figure Brendan has ever had.**

 **Latias to May and Latios to Brendan? I was thinking the same thing since that is an even in ORAS and this story was started out as a retelling of the events in those games so that was a given.**

 **Kyogre to May and Groudon to Brendan? While I do think that that would make them overpowered, I could do that but I would only do it for like a battle and not add them to their teams officially. Much like Latias and Latios, this was an event in ORAS so it probably would've happened either way.**

 **Brendan and May marry? While it is a little weird for them to marry at age 15, maybe by the point of the league, Brendan and May would have aged slightly either being 16 or close to 17. I do like your idea of how Brendan will propose to her and it probably will happen in the story, of course, now it's spoiled for those who read your review so feel free to delete it if you wish.**

 **Expanding the Delta Episode? Are you stalking me? I was thinking the same since the Delta Episode was a bit…lackluster and, while the last part of it was amazing, it was pretty boring IMO. I was thinking that the Delta Episode would take place a year or two after Brendan becomes the league and Brendan and May are happily married and have their own house and then the events of the Delta Episode happen.**

 **Anyway, big thanks to user named "Guest" (feel free to pm me of an actual name you'd rather be called) and to the rest of you, feel free to post your own ideas in the reviews and I will be sure to credit them in the same fashion as this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day after the battle against Flannery, the group had gotten up later than usual probably due to the last few days finally taking their toll on them. Michael had gone by his word and gone home due to him being "sick" of how his friends were acting with each other. Wes didn't mind much since he could have some alone time with Rui who thought the same while Brendan and May didn't really have an opinion since Michael hadn't really made the effort to talk to them. Every night, they would spend an hour or so in the hot spring seeing how they wouldn't get a chance to anywhere else leaving them refreshed when they woke up.

* * *

About an hour after breakfast, Brendan and May were sat in the lobby waiting for both Wes and Rui to finish up on the phone with Wes' mother who had called immediately after Michael had come home and told her about Wes and Rui's current relationship. While Wes looked slightly scared at his mother's reaction, Rui tried to calm him saying that his mother wasn't like that and, through much persuasion, Wes finally calmed himself and answered the call. Brendan was watching the news that was displaying on a nearby TV in the lobby and something caught his eye.

 _"Breaking news! Former Petalburg Gym Leader Norman King was found dead nearby Fallarbour Town. Police reports say that Norman wasn't murdered, he had committed suicide by drowning himself in a nearby lake on route 114."_ The anchor began as the image turned to the river that Norman had drowned in and police taking out a body and into an ambulance _"Rumours have spread that Norman had finally felt guilty about abusing his wife, Caroline King, and son, Brendan King, so decided to take his own life. Witnesses say that Norman had gone to his son begging for forgiveness and his son didn't forgive him and told him straight up how he felt. I can't say I blame him. What Norman did was unforgiveable and I can't imagine them being sad about his death. More on this later."_

"Oh my god…" May gasped hearing the same report as Brendan, who didn't move just kept his mouth wide open "He took his own life? Maybe he really did feel guilty." May then turned to Brendan who, still, had his mouth open in shock "You OK?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine." Brendan replied breaking out of his thoughts "Just…in shock." May nodded and returned to watching the news channel "Is it bad that I don't feel an inch of sadness because of this?"

"I'm…not sure." May replied "I mean, I guess you wouldn't since you have no reason to care for Norman but…at the same time, he IS your father and all…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brendan agreed "Still don't feel sad about it though. Wonder how Mom's taking it…"

"Why not call her and ask her about it?" May asked and Brendan nodded taking out his PokeNav and going onto the call function calling his house number where, after about five seconds, it was answered.

"Brendan! How are you?" Caroline exclaimed making the pair jump back in surprise.

"Just fine, Mom. I can tell that you're doing fine as well." Brendan replied jokingly making Caroline giggle slightly "I just called to ask…have you seen the news?" Caroline froze for a second before nodding.

"About Norman's death?" Caroline asked and both May and Brendan nodded in unison "Best news I've heard all week!" Caroline joked "But in all seriousness, I'm shocked but not sad."

"Bren felt the same." May added and Brendan nodded in confirmation "Shows you're related."

"I'm not surprised. Brendan's seen the same that I have so I wouldn't be surprised if there was even an inch of happiness inside him." Caroline stated and Brendan stopped for a moment before smiling.

"Kinda feels bad but, you're right." Brendan told the two and Caroline laughed slightly while May looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Did you two just become slight psychopaths?!" May asked jokingly causing the three of them to laugh now. As they were talking, Wes and Rui came out of the phone room and went up behind Brendan and May making them come onto screen.

"Oh, are these the Wes and Rui you told me about?" Caroline asked seeing the two Orrinians appear on screen. Brendan and May both looked behind them to see them and saw the smiles on both of their faces.

"Guess it went well then?" Brendan asked and they both nodded in reply.

"They've just told their parents about their relationship and it seems that she accepted it." May told Caroline who nodded in response.

"Is this your mother Brendan? She's beautiful!" Rui exclaimed and Caroline went slightly red "You wouldn't think that she had been in an abusive marriage these last fifteen years!"

"Oh, stop! You're too kind." Caroline told her giggling.

"Plus, she's taken." A voice, which was all too familiar to Brendan, added.

"S-Steven?! Why are you at my house?" Brendan asked right before Steven came on screen.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I, Brendan?" Caroline asked and Brendan shook his head "Well…" Caroline went red again "Myself and Steven here are, and don't freak out on this, getting married!" Caroline exclaimed showing a silver ring with sapphires the same shade of blue that matched Caroline's eyes. Both Brendan and May went wide eyed while Rui awed at the two and Wes looked like he was about to burst.

"You two know the champion?! And that same champion is going to be your Dad?! You're too lucky!" Wes exclaimed a little too loud.

"I hope you don't mind, Brendan. I…kinda developed feeling for your mother ever since I began to see her to see if she was alright." Steven admitted and Brendan nodded.

"I…I'm…fine with it." Brendan said still nodding and both Caroline and Steven looked at him smiling.

"Really?!" They both, including May, exclaimed in unison.

"Well, yeah." Brendan replied "As long as you're happy with him, it's fine by me. Plus, you're fine with me and May being together." They both smiled even wider "But, Steven, I swear, you turn out like Norman, I'll do more than take your title, got it?"

"Don't worry. I won't." Steven replied "Guess we'll see each other on the battlefield then?" Steven smirked at his soon-to-be-son

"Of course." Brendan smirked back at his soon-to-be-step-father "It won't be anything like our last battle, though."

"I don't expect it to." Steven replied back. If one looked closely enough, you could see the sparks of rivalry between the two.

"When's the wedding?" May asked breaking the tension between Brendan and Steven. Both Caroline and Steven looked at each other and nodded.

"After the league." They both replied in unison.

"We decided that it would be easier for you all so you didn't have to stop during your travels." Caroline added and Steven nodded in agreement "All four of you are invited."

"Really?" Rui asked "But, you're hardly know us."

"I know, but, if you're friends of Brendan's, then I don't see why not." Caroline replied, smiling. While both Wes and Rui looked shocked at Caroline's kindness, they soon smiled back. They carried on talking with the group letting Caroline and Steven know what had happened recently in their travels. Caroline and Steven both said that they would be watching the contest that May would be entering wishing her luck. Brendan quickly noticed that Caroline looked on top of the world not only for getting Norman out of her life but also because she had found love again and Brendan couldn't be happier for her. Caroline only used to be happy when she was around Brendan so it was great to see her enjoying life like people should

* * *

The next few days consisted of May practicing her appeal for her contest. She had completed it fully two days before the contest even began but still wanted to practice it every day so nothing went wrong. The free time that they had was spent taking in the surroundings of Lavaridge Town which was a very Japanese-esque Town with many buildings and houses having a Japanese look to them. The day for the Lavaridge Town contest was soon upon them…

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to this year's contest circuit here in Lavaridge Town! I'm your host, Vivian Meridian!" Vivian exclaimed into the microphone getting a wave of loud cheers in the audience, even from Brendan and Wes who were sat in the audience but…someone was missing.

"Wes, where's Rui?" Brendan asked still not finding the red-headed Orrianian.

"I have no idea. She said that she had to go to the bathroom and that was ten minutes ago!" Wes replied "Do you think we should look for her?"

"Maybe she's just gotten sidetracked. I'm sure she's fine." Brendan told him and Wes nodded.

"Before we begin, let us introduce our judges!" Vivian exclaimed once again once the audience had settled. The special guest judge this time was Flannery who quickly stood up and shouted to the audience.

"I may not be the greatest Gym Leader, but I know a strong bond and an impressive attack when I see one!" Flannery exclaimed to the crowd who only roared even louder.

"Atleast she's honest." Brendan joked and Wes laughed along too "You're almost worse than her." Wes looked at him angrily "Almost."

"Now, with that, how about we get started?!" Vivian shouted getting an even louder audience reaction in response "The first coordinator, all the way from the region of Orre, is none other than Rui Ketchum!" Rui ran out of the tunnel waving at the people who were cheering for her. Her hair was down much like it was when she was in the hot spring but now she was wearing a blue, knee length dress that matched her eyes perfectly, or atleast, that's what a certain trenchcoat-wearing trainer thought **(A/N Her second name's Ketchum because of the theory that Eagun is Ash and because this is fictional and non-canon).**

* * *

"Wow! That's unexpected!" Brendan exclaimed seeing Rui appear onto the stage "What about you Wes?" Brendan looked over to Wes who's mouth was gaping open at the sight of Rui appearing on the stage.

"She's…..gorgeous…" Wes said in complete awe.

"That's the same reaction when I first saw May in a contest back before we weren't a couple." Brendan stated making Wes snap out of his trance and go deep red "Wait a minute, what pokemon does Rui even have?!"

"She doesn-" Wes began but his eyes soon widened "OH GOD NO!"

* * *

"XD001! Beautify!" Rui exclaimed as the same shadow Lugia that Rui had command of appeared making most of the crowd gasp in awe and shock.

"Would you look at that! Rui has called upon the power of Lugia! Though, this one does look a little different." Vivian stated giving the OK for Rui to begin.

"XD001! Aeroblast!" Rui began and XD001 flapped its wings ferociously creating a wind tornado "Hydro pump!" XD001 then shot a powerful stream of water from its mouth into the tornado making it turn blue slightly "Now calm mind into psychic!" XD001 closed its eyes and cleared its mind raising its special attack and special defence and when its eyes opened, they shone blue as the tornado began to break "Catch the water with psychic while using gust!" XD001 flapped its wings slowly creating a weak gust of wind but just enough to make the tornado end glamorously as the water became a gigantic bubble due to XD001's psychic "Pop the bubble with steel wing!" Both of XD001's wings shimmered like metal as it quickly raced over to the suspended bubble and popped it making small, water particles shower the audience signifying that the performance was done. The audience, who were still in awe and shock over the appearance of the Lugia began to clap like mad over the performance.

"Wow! I came into this job not expecting to even get a glimpse at a legendary pokemon but I was truly wrong!" Vivian exclaimed before turning to the judges "How about the judges, did you feel the same?"

"That performance showed the power of not only Lugia's flying and psychic powers, but also its water powers as well. Definitely showing off why Lugia is known as the King of the Sea!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added not even bothering to use a dictionary. Flannery looked like she was about to shrivel up from all of the water but soon regained her posture after taking a deep breath.

"Normally, I hate seeing water types or water types moves….but that was freaking amazing! I now see the love for water types!" Flannery exclaimed right before Rui bowed and waved to the crowd running into the exiting tunnel right as the second coordinator walked out.

* * *

"When did she get the time to practice that?!" Wes exclaimed after Rui's performance was finished.

"Maybe it was when she was training with May." Brendan hypothesized "It would make sense since we were focusing on our training."

"Yeah, but, I think I would've heard a Lugia long before I needed to see it!" Wes exclaimed again and Brendan just shrugged.

"Go and ask her when all of the appeals are done." Brendan told him and Wes nodded in agreement keeping his question in mind. There were about five more coordinators before May came out wearing the same outfit as she had worn in her first and second contest. Brendan couldn't help but smile when he saw May like this and her confident attitude as the crowd roared for their favourite. Soon though, they quietened down giving May the OK to begin.

"Electrike, take the stage!" May called releasing the Lightning pokemon. Electrike came out with a flip and he covered himself in electricity making the crowd aww at him. Electrike's fur was also a lot shinier than it usually was "Let's start this off by running around and using spark!" Electrike soon got to a running start and ran around the entire field enveloped in electricity. Electrike was going so fast that only the electricity it was emitting was seen.

"Wow! That's one fast Electrike! It doesn't even look tired at all!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Thunderbolt!" May called.

* * *

"Thunderbolt?!" Brendan repeated in shock with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong with thunderbolt?" Wes asked confused by Brendan's reaction.

"Last time Electrike used thunderbolt, it fainted." Brendan answered and, Wes now had wide eyes as his vision went back to the appeal.

* * *

"Thunderbolt!" May commanded and Electrike, while still running, shot down multiple strikes of electricity in his path stopping only momentarily to charge up and then immediately fire the bolt of lightning "Flame burst!" Electrike then opened its mouth letting out a stream of flames behind it showing more of its speed "Finish this up with discharge!" Electrike stopped in the middle of the field with the bolts of lightning still surrounding it and the flames had now become a ring around the small green electric type. Electrike then suddenly emitted electricity from every point of its body as it howled signifying the end of the performance. The crowd cheered and wooed at the performance and, as soon as they stopped, Vivian raised her microphone to speak.

"Amazing once again May! Your father should be proud!" Vivian exclaimed making May go slightly red "Now, let's see what our judges have to say!"

"That performance showed that size doesn't matter when it comes to power. Electrike's speed and endurance must have been hard to get to that level but it seems it all turned out well! Great job!" Mr. Contesta complimented.

"Remarkab-SHOCKING!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed suddenly making the audience laugh both at his reaction and his joke.

"I haven't encountered many electric types in my Gym Battles but this makes me want to see more!" Flannery exclaimed giving a thumbs up to May who bowed and ran off the stage as soon as the last and final coordinator came onto stage.

* * *

"And that's all of the appeals folks! We shall return in fifteen minutes once the judges have decided the top four who will go on to the semi-finals!" Vivian exclaimed once the finals coordinator had walked off stage "This would be the time to go and give your favourite coordinator here today encouraging words or grab a snack for the battle rounds! Stay tuned!" At that point, many left the arena and some, including Brendan and Wes, went to the coordinator room.

"Rui! What the hell?!" Wes exclaimed once they walked into the coordinator room making a few others look at the blue coated trainer.

"What? I wanted to enter the contest to surprise you!" Rui replied in a seductive voice making Wes instantly go red and Rui laugh.

"Well, you did that and left him speechless." Brendan added remembering Wes' reaction "You left his mouth wide open." Rui laughed even more picturing Wes' reaction while Brendan turned to May "You did fantastic! You got me a little worried when you told Electrike to use thunderbolt."

"You didn't have faith in me?" May playfully asked but in a sad tone.

"No, never said that." Brendan quickly replied defending himself making May now laugh as she threw herself at him for a hug. They would've stayed there longer but the announcement for the results to be posted soon broke it "Good luck you two!"

"What? No good luck kiss?" May pouted and Brendan looked at her strangely before smiling. The two leaned in for a kiss but before they could, Wes pulled Brendan back by his shirt.

"No time for that right now, we need to get seats!" Wes told him as he dragged him out the door.

"Wes you buzzkill!" Rui shouted to Wes who only smirked in response. May sighed before giggling herself to the couch to watch the results appear on screen.

* * *

"Wes! What the hell?! You interrupted yet another moment!" Brendan complained as Wes continued to drag him.

"You can kiss her better when she loses!" Wes replied smirking which made Brendan give him a stare of death.

"You really think that a beginner like Rui can beat someone like May? Please. May has a higher chance of winning this." Brendan countered now making Wes angry as he dropped Brendan to the floor.

"Oh really?! You wanna bet?!" Wes exclaimed as Brendan dusted himself off.

"Bet what?" Brendan asked and Wes thought for a moment before speaking again.

"If Rui wins, you have to follow MY command for the rest of the day with no objections." Wes told Brendan who nodded.

"And the same for you if May wins, deal?" Brendan asked and Wes nodded in agreement as they shook hands "Get ready to do some pretty embarrassing stuff Wes!" Brendan joked as they continued their walk.

"We'll see, Brendan, we'll see." Wes replied.

* * *

"Hello one and all and welcome back to this year's contest circuit! The judges have decided which lucky four get to go to the semi-finals!" Vivian exclaimed once again before she raised her hand to the screen with four cards facing away from the screen "If you would avert your eyes to the screen just above me, you're anticipation will meet its end as the four coordinators who appear on this screen are the ones who will go to the semi-finals! They are as follows…" The left most card flipped over revealing a boy around twelve years of age with brown, short hair "Jason Daruler!" A second card flipped over revealing another boy who looked younger than Jason by a year with long, blonde hair "Mark Evans!" a third card flipped over revealing "Rui Ketchum!" and then the fourth and final card flipped over, after much suspense, revealing "May Birch!" The crowd roared the most when May was announced to be in the semi-finals "Now, let's see who they will face off against!" The cards began to shuffle until they stopped revealing that May and Rui wouldn't be facing off against each other. Instead, Rui was facing Jason and May was facing Mark "There you have it folks! The matches have been decided! May the best coordinator win!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Next chapter will have the conclusion of the contest! Once again, thank you to user "Guest" who submitted his/her ideas! Stay tuned!**


	36. Match of the Psychic Types!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter thirty-eight of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will have the conclusion of the contest and the battle between May and Rui! Who will win? Find out, now! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome one and all back to this year's contest circuit here in Lavaridge Town! We've come this far but now it's time to end this with the final match between May Birch and Rui Ketchum!" Vivian exclaimed once more into the microphone making the crowd roar and cheer. Rui had gained a lot of support due to her matches where, even though this was her first contest, she battled like she had been doing it for years. Both May and Rui had easily beaten their semi-final opponents due to their lack of experience in the coordinator life. Rui stood at the far left of the field and May stood at the far right as both girls made eye contact with confident thoughts going into the battle "Coordinators, send out your pokemon!"

"XD001! Beautify!" Rui exclaimed as the shadow Lugia, XD001, flew in from the open roof and made a confident roar making the crowd scream and cheer.

"Gardevoir, take the stage!" May exclaimed also releasing the Embrace pokemon who did a twirl in the air as she exited her pokeball gracefully landing making the crowd cheer even louder. May then raised her arm into the air and touched the keystone on her mega ring as Gardevoir touched her necklace's keystone "Mega evolve!" Gardevoir became enveloped in a whitish sphere which she easier broke out of revealing her dress-like mega evolved form making the crowd only cheer louder.

"It's a battle of the psychics! With five minutes on the clock, let's begin!" Vivian exclaimed as the timer began to count down.

"XD001, aeroblast!" Rui instantly called as XD001, after doing a mid-air twirl, began to flap its wings ferociously creating a strong gale of wind that headed straight towards Gardevoir.

"How about we make some shapes with psychic?!" May countered as Gardevoir's eyes shone blue and she began to control the gale of wind making images such as a bird, plane and various flying type pokemon making Rui's points drop drastically.

"Huh, Brendan didn't lie, she IS good." Rui admitted to herself "But just how good?! XD001! Rain dance!" XD001 began to become surrounded in a red aura making dark clouds that soon led to a storm appear "Hydro pump!" XD001 then opened its mouth wide sending a powerful jet of water at Gardevoir causing May to smirk.

"Thanks for the help! Gardevoir! Protect and then thunder!" May commanded and Gardevoir, after covering herself in a green shield, began to create her own storm cloud that slowly crept its way over to XD001. Before Rui could react, the storm cloud sent a powerful bolt of lightning straight at XD001 making it wail in pain from the super effective attack. Rui's points dropped again **(A/N I know that Gardevoir can't learn thunder in anyway possible but if it can learn thunderbolt, then it can learn thunder plus this is fictional so...anything goes).** There was just two minutes on the clock left and if Rui didn't do anything quick, she'd lose by a lot since May had barely lost even a centimeter of her points while Rui had lost just over a quarter.

"Lugia may be a strong legendary pokemon but this battle shows that power is not all! What will Rui do to catch up?!" Vivian exclaimed again into the microphone making people cheer for May's big lead and others who shouted encouraging words to Rui, including a certain blue coated trainer.

"There…There is no way…" Rui admitted to herself but since her microphone was on, most of the audience heard it.

* * *

"RUI! IF YOU DON'T WIN THIS, THEN I'LL BE SUBJECTED TO THIS CRAZY FUCKER'S COMMAND! THINK BACK TO WHEN WE FOUGHT CIPHER! DON'T LOSE THAT CONFIDENCE NOW!" Wes exclaimed at the top of his voice which Rui heard. Normally, she would be embarrassed by Wes' sudden outburst but now, all it did was give her the confidence she needed back.

"I'm the crazy fucker? Look who's talking." Brendan joked as he scanned his mind for what he wanted Wes to do but Wes ignored him and carried on shouting at the top of his voice.

* * *

"He's right. I was able to stand up against Gonzap, Nascour, Evice and all of Cipher's admins. This is nothing compared to that!" Rui exclaimed agreeing with Wes suddenly putting her game face back on and focus onto the battlefield. There was now one and a half minutes left on the clock which to Rui was more than enough time "XD001, shadow ball!" XD001 opened its mouth again creating a purple ball that was black in the middle and shot it at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, deflect it with your own shadow ball!" May countered as Gardevoir created her own purple ball of shadowy mass and shot it directly at XD001's shadow ball. The two balls crashed into each other in the middle of the stage making a large explosion. Suddenly though, XD001 was seen flying through the smoke with its wings glowing a metal color and before anyone knew it, XD001 had hit Gardevoir with the super effective steel type move causing her to ball onto her back.

* * *

Gallade released himself seeing Gardevoir get hit by the powerful strike.

"Gallade, she'll be fine, calm yourself!" Brendan told Gallade forcing him to sit down and calm himself down "She's survived worse." Gallade nodded and his gaze went back to the field. While he did worry, he felt easier hearing Brendan's words.

* * *

After multiple grunts and growls, Gardevoir stood up ready to continue on.

"Calm mind!" Both Rui and May called at the same time as both XD001 and Gardevoir closed their eyes, with XD001 landing before, and cleared their minds causing both of their special attack and special defense to be raised "Psychic!" They both called again and both of the psychic types' eyes shone blue as they both let out a strong psychic wave that crashed in the middle. Both pokemon struggled to not only keep their wave strong but also to beat the opposing wave. After a minute or so of complete silence, both waves broke through and hit their intended targets making it so that both pokemon had fainted at the same time just as the buzzer went off.

"There you have it folks! That's the end of this year's contest circuit here in Lavaridge Town and it's a tie!" Vivian exclaimed into the microphone creating a loud cheer from the crowd. Both May and Rui ran to their pokemon, with May getting help from Gallade who teleported down to the field once the buzzer went off and he saw Gardevoir's knocked out state. May suggested for Gardevoir to go back into her pokeball but she refused making it so May couldn't argue back "Err…what? There was a miscalculation?" Vivian questioned as the scores came back onto screen "Folks! Little embarrassing but the points were recalculated and it turns out that it wasn't a tie after all!" The crowd gasped hearing this "The real winner of this is…" Vivian began creating tension…

"Rui Ketchum!" Vivian eventually told the crowd who both booed and cheered at the same time.

* * *

"AH HA! NOW YOU'RE MY SLAVE!" Wes exclaimed still not losing his pitch in his voice to Brendan.

"I'm done for…" Brendan sighed slumping in his chair.

* * *

May was at a loss for words. She had just lost for the first time in her life, to someone who had little to no experience in contests, for that matter. It felt wrong to say, but it hurt her. She still put on a fake smile and hugged Rui saying that it was a great battle but still sadly walked to her dressing room. Something which Brendan easily saw.

"Hey, Wes, tell Rui that I congratulated her for me will you? I just need to check up on May." Brendan told Wes who nodded not really listening since he was squealing like a girl on the inside and out. Brendan sighed before walking off knowing himself that Wes wasn't listening to him. On the stage, Rui was being awarded her ribbon but even she knew that May was sad about losing the contest though still kept a smile on her face for the audience and told herself that she would speak to May about it later.

* * *

"Hey, May? It's me, Brendan, can I come in?" Brendan asked knocking on the door that led to May's dressing room. He didn't get a reply only a few light footsteps and the knob turning from the other side of the door revealing a very upset coordinator, May. It was clear that she had been crying since her mascara was ruined and her eyes were wet. When she opened the door, she instantly threw herself at Brendan and continued to sob.

"I…I can't….believe I…lost!" May exclaimed through tears "I…I know that I should be proud of Rui but…I just can't…"

"It's your major first loss, it's OK to be upset." Brendan told her wiping her tears making her look at him as he smiled at her.

"But…I lost to someone who had just begun contests! I'm a terrible coordinator…" May said still crying.

"Hell no you're not!" Brendan exclaimed right after May had finished "Think back to your first contest! You beat someone who had months more of experience than you! Your second contest, you beat the same guy again with one of the top coordinators in the world!"

"But…that was you who bea-"

"No, it was you as well. I just called the winning hit." Brendan interrupted her still smiling "Also, if you didn't notice, most of Rui's moves were very similar to yours." May then gave a confused look at Brendan telling him to continue on "Her appeal was similar to your first. She wowed the audience with flying type moves and then sent sparkles down to them. Her battling style was similar to yours. Attacking when needed and deflecting attacks by countering or using it to her advantage. Pretty much everything Rui did was what she learned from you. So don't you dare call yourself that you're a terrible coordinator!" By this point, May had stopped crying and was now smiling as well before she brought him into a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around Brendan's neck while Brendan's hands didn't move and stayed at her waist. They stayed in that position for what seemed like an hour to them, but in reality, was only a minute and when they did pull back, they couldn't help but smile at each other as their foreheads touched.

"Thank you." May said simply before she gave Brendan a quick kiss on the lips "Let's go congratulate Rui, shall we?" Brendan nodded and they went back to the stageroom to see Rui walking back into the tunnel that they were in. Once Rui noticed May, she ran over to her with Wes quickly following.

"May, I'm sorr-" Rui began but May put a hand on her shoulder telling her to stop.

"You don't need to apologize for winning. I had fun and that's all that matters. I guess I had forgotten that briefly but, thanks to Bren, I remembered it." May told her with a smile and Rui nodded back returning the smile.

"But…I wanted to give you this…" Rui said as she put the ribbon she had just won in May's hands "I just entered this for fun, I never expected to win it."

"Rui…I-I can't accept this…you won it fair and square." May told her handing it back but Rui pushed her hand away gently.

"I _want_ you to have it. It's more of a use to you than it is to me. Plus, it's a thank you for teaching me all about contests. If it wasn't for that, then I wouldn't have won." Rui explained with her smile not leaving her face as May nodded.

"If you're sure it's alright…" May replied putting the ribbon in her ribbon case as Brendan turned to Wes who, while was shocked at first that Rui gave up her win to May, also shared the smile that the two girls had.

"Does that mean the deal's off or do we both lose?" Brendan asked Wes who looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Rui won the contest so you're my slave for the rest of the day." Wes stated with a grin as the two girls looked at the two of them in confusion.

"Yes, but Rui gave the ribbon to May making it so it was like they both won so it's a tie." Brendan told Wes who, after a moment of thinking nodded.

"So you're my slave, and I'm yours?" Wes asked again and before Brendan could answer, the two girls decided to speak up.

"What did you two do?" They asked simultaneously causing them to giggle as Brendan and Wes explained their deal.

"How about Brendan becomes May's slave for the rest of the day, and Wes becomes mine?" Rui asked with a devilish grin and May nodded sharing the same grin. Both males looked scared beyond belief at what their girlfriends would want them to do.

"I'd rather be following Wes' obnoxious orders." Brendan admitted and Wes nodded in agreement.

"So, you'd rather spend time with your friend than your girlfriend?" May pouted.

"I wouldn't call being a slave to someone "spending time"." Brendan replied using making quotation marks.

"What makes you think I would want you to act like my slave?" May asked again causing Brendan to raise a brow "Oh, come on!" May then dragged Brendan away leaving both Wes and Rui on their own. While Wes still looked scared, Rui looked the complete opposite.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Rui exclaimed as she begun to drag Wes.

"Fun for you, agony for me!" Wes pleaded as he was being dragged off.

* * *

As May was getting changed in her changing room, Brendan sat outside of her room waiting for her to come out as Gallade released himself.

"Looks like you've got a "fun" day ahead of yourself, don't you Master?" Gallade asked teasingly.

"Oh shush you." Brendan told Gallade who just laughed in response. After about five more minutes, May came out "Ready to go?" Brendan asked as he stood up and May nodded wrapping her arms around Brendan's right. May then noticed Gallade laughing and signalled for Gardevoir to appear.

"Gallade, don't think that you're free." May told Gallade which made the Blade pokemon stop and look at May in confusion who began to giggle. All of Gallade's questions were answer once Gardevoir appeared and soon dragged Gallade away "Have fun you two!"

"SAVE ME MASTER!" Gallade exclaimed in fake agony.

"If I have to go through with it, you do as well!" Brendan replied as Gallade sighed and allowed Gallade to drag him away "So, what did you wanna do?" May stopped laughing and thought for a moment until a smirk grew on her lips.

"Shopping!" May exclaimed before she began to drag Brendan once again. Brendan let out a sigh but couldn't help but smile.

It would be a fun day for the girls but a day of agony for the boys.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Wrote it in one whole sitting. Kinda. What I mean by that is I began to write it, but stopped for a bit to eat, then continued once I had finished eating. Stay tuned!**


	37. Date Night

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter thirty-nine of Hoenn Adventures! I've heard of a mistake I made last chapter and the chapter before and thank you to Defender31415 for pointing it out. Since XD001 is a shadow pokemon, it shouldn't be able to use normal moves. To explain this, in this story, if a shadow pokemon is purified enough, it can begin to learn new moves that aren't Shadow (?) type. Hope this clears any confusion and thank you once again to Defender31415 for pointing it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What'd Rui make you do?" Brendan asked jokingly to a tired Wes in the lobby of the pokemon centre **.**

"You'd…be better not knowing…" Wes replied cringing slightly making Brendan raise a brow.

"May made me take her shopping. My wallet is definitely lighter." Brendan joked.

"You got off easy then." Wes replied jokingly and Brendan instantly shook his head.

"You try to carry ten bags packed of clothes! It isn't "easy"!" Brendan replied making the two laugh "Now, tell me, what did Rui make you do?" Wes sighed knowing that if he didn't answer, Brendan would never let the subject drop.

"Sight-seeing." Wes replied quietly but loud enough for Brendan to hear. Brendan raised a brow once again and had a confused expression.

"That's not that bad. Better than carrying literal tons around town." Brendan told him but Wes only shook his head.

"Well…I've never really been someone who could care for sights while Rui is the exact opposite. She likes to learn about things while I hate learning!" Wes explained and Brendan began to laugh.

"That's too perfect." Brendan joked "Explains why you're an idiot." Wes gave him a stare and sighed.

"Maybe, Brendan, maybe." Wes admitted making the both of them laugh as May walked out carrying a bag and sat on the same couch in the lobby at the two males

"Hey Bren. You're taking me on a date, OK?" May asked when she sat down causing the two to stop laughing and have confused looks on their faces.

"Err…Say what now?" Brendan asked even though he heard what May had said perfectly.

"I said, you're taking me on a date, OK? We're still under that bet." May replied still smiling. Brendan thought for a moment nodding his head but then a though crossed his mind.

"Ah! I would love to, but I do not have an…" Brendan began but May threw him a bag and when Brendan looked inside, he saw a black tuxedo, pants, white polo shirt and black bowtie "…outfit." Brendan sighed and May, along with Wes.

"Told you that my shopping sprees weren't all that useless!" May joked making Brendan sigh again as he stood up but not before another thought crossed his mind.

"Well…because of a certain someone...I don't have the biggest funds right now. So, maybe some other time?" Brendan asked and May stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"I know silly! I'm not asking you to take me out to dinner. There's a dance at tonight near the Gym and I'd like to go." May stated and Brendan gave an "ohhhh" expression before sighing, happily, and making his way to his room to get changed with May following shortly after.

"Thank god Rui went to sleep early or I'd be-" Wes began but was soon cut of when he saw the red-headed girl with a devilish smirk on her face with a bag similar to the one May had given Brendan "Oh god no!"

* * *

After what seemed like hours but was really only an hour, both Brendan and Wes had both gotten ready for their forced dates and waited in the centre's lobby. Brendan was calm and collected about the whole ordeal seeing how he saw it nothing more as just spending yet another day with May only it being in a more professional way while Wes was the complete opposite. Wes was shaking in his boots and even Brendan telling him that it was barely any different than spending any other day with Rui, nothing seemed to calm the grey haired trainer's nerves. Brendan had taken off his white beanie letting his brown hair out in the same style as it was in the contest for Slateport City while Wes had barely changed his hair saying that it was "already perfect" but didn't wear his visor or mechanical arm. They had both given their pokemon to Nurse Joy keeping one just in case with Brendan keeping Grovyle, after much persuasion to Gallade saying that Grovyle was enough protection he needed, and Wes keeping Umbreon. Soon enough, both May and Rui had appeared leaving Brendan's eyes wide and Wes' mouth gaping open.

May was wearing an Arabian style dress with a peach pink veil with a yellow band across the top of her head and a green gem directly at the centre, a orangish top but a yellow heart pattern on it with a yellow border around the sleeves, neck and the bottom on the top that ended exposing much of her stomach, a light purple long skirt with a piece of pink fabric at the waist, brown flip-flops with toe rings and a yellow necklace with a red heart **(A/N Her Arabian outfit she wore in the Wallace Cup in the anime if you couldn't tell.)** She still had her hair in her usual V shape. Rui wore a yellow dress with no sleeves, the waist and stomach part was mostly bland with black, leaf-like designs that really showed off her sides, her skirt was silky with white sparkles on it and she wore an orange flower broach around her left wrist. Her hair was down and not in her usual two ponytails. Both had very light make-up. While Rui's dress wasn't as designed as May's, it didn't change the opinion of Wes as his mouth was so wide open, you could fit a fully grown Snorlax inside it.

"You two look amazing!" Brendan complimented quickly coming out of his trance as he linked arms with May "But you're obviously my favourite." May giggled slightly at his comment whereas Rui looked to Wes who had now begun to drool slightly "Wes, it's impolite to stare." Wes instantly smacked himself out of his trance going bright red as well as Rui making Brendan and May laugh. Even though they had been a couple for a little more than a week, they still got embarrassed whenever anything intimate would happen between the two. The walk to the dance hall was mostly quiet with only Brendan and May talking as they were in front of Wes and Rui, who were still embarrassed about before, walked behind them. Even though their arms were linked, they didn't look at each other and mainly focused on the opposite direction or just straight ahead.

"I-If it helps…Y-You do l-look amazing…" Wes said breaking the silence making Rui look at him.

"What's the best feature?" Rui asked seductively making Wes go even an even brighter red making her laugh.

"Errrr…The whole thing?" Wes asked hoping to get out of the question.

"Be more specific." Rui told him, still in a seductive voice, not wanting the subject to go away and be forgotten about.

"Errr…Umm…" Wes stuttered looking for an easy way out "Y-Your sides." Wes finally got out after sighing in defeat making Rui smile at Wes' compliment and hugged him catching the trainer off guard.

"Just the answer I was looking for." Rui said simply though slightly muffled as her head was buried in Wes' chest. Both Brendan and May took a glance back and couldn't help but smile at the two.

"I'm surprised we weren't like that." May admitted "Once we both confessed, we weren't awkward about anything." Brendan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it must be harder for them seeing how they've both known each other for years just as friends so it must be weird for them to suddenly act like a couple whereas for us, we knew each other for just over a week so, while it was a change, it wasn't a drastic one." Brendan added and it was May's turn to nod before she rested her head on Brendan's shoulder.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world." May told him as she smiled with Brendan returning it almost instantly.

"Neither would I." Brendan told her back "My Mom said that you were lucky to have me as a boyfriend and I replied back saying that I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend. As long as you're in my life, I couldn't ask for much else more. Hell, if it wasn't for you, I'd have never known the joy of travelling and would probably still be stuck in Littleroot living the same life I lived in Johto with Norman still around. I've got a lot to thank you for." May smiled at this and brought the two into a kiss which lasted for just over a minute until they both pulled back for air.

"You've nothing to thank me for. You've done more for me than I can count and I agree with your mother, I am lucky to have you in my life and I could ask for nothing else than to be with you. While my life was nowhere near as bad as yours used to be, I still didn't have many friends the most being the wild pokemon I used to meet on my research days with my Dad. If it wasn't for you." May replied and it was now Brendan's turn to smile as he brought the two into a kiss this time which also lasted for a little more than a minute until they once again had to pull back for air.

"Shall we continue?" Brendan asked his smile not leaving as he put his arm out for May who nodded also smiling back making their arms link once more and begun to walk along with Wes and Rui who had somehow gotten in front of the two but their atmosphere was a lot different as now they looked a lot more comfortable and could actually look in each other's direction.

* * *

They soon reached their intended destination and found that it was in the same building as the contest just in a different part of the hall that hadn't been used. The room that the dance was in was so gigantic that, even though it was nothing compared to the size of the hall that the contest took place in, it was still impressive. There were multiple banners that were red with orange text that said "Happy Lavaridge Day!" on them as apparently, today was the 74th anniversary of the hot spring filled town. There was also a long table with a white table cloth that held a variety of foods such as cakes which a certain coordinator couldn't take her eyes off. She was about to run straight towards them if not for Brendan or a familiar voice calling.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Flannery called walking over to the group "I've been looking for you!" Flannery was wearing a red ballroom dress with orange and yellow flame-like patterns on it as well as orange and yellow streaks in her hair that was down instead of its other usual, crazy form. She wore red earrings as well shaped like miniature volcanoes "Whaddya think? Do I look good?" Flannery asked as she spun around.

"Amazing!" Both Rui and May replied at the same time causing the two, including Flannery, to laugh.

"I agree, but May's still my favourite." Brendan replied earning a kiss on the cheek from the mentioned girl.

"Well, of course she's your favourite! She is your girlfriend after all!" Flannery joked causing a laugh from the three girls and a slight chuckle from Brendan.

"Can you blame me though?" Brendan asked in defence as Rui turned to Wes who hadn't spoken a word yet.

"What about you? You haven't said a word since we arrived here." Rui asked Wes who, once again, had his mouth wide open and when Rui followed his line of sight, it lead straight to Flannery "So that's how it is." Rui quietly mumbled to herself before storming off outside of the hall. While Brendan, May and Flannery didn't notice it since Flannery was showing them what was around the hall with word from Brendan to be careful near the table of food, Wes quickly snapped out of his trance seeing Rui storm off and quickly followed her.

Wes walked around for about five minutes for the red-headed Orrianian girl's prescience which so far, he had no luck in. He was about to change direction but noticed an open door and a voice.

"Does he not love me? If so, why was he staring at Flannery like that? Maybe he would be happier with Flannery…" Rui sighed with tear-filled eyes.

"You know that's not true." Wes replied hearing Rui making the red-headed girl look up for a second before looking back down "Mind if I sit down?" Wes asked but didn't get an answer so sat down anyway. There was an awkward silence between the two before Wes spoke up again "I'm…sorry for staring at Flannery like that."

"It's fine. Y-"

"It's not fine!" Wes interrupted exclaiming making Rui jump and look at him "I shouldn't be staring at other girls when I'm in a relationship! Especially with you! This was supposed to be a great night and…now I've ruined it." Wes sighed and turned away from Rui "I don't deserve your kindness."

"W-Wes…I…" Rui stuttered as Wes stood up to leave.

"Feel free to enjoy the rest of the night." Wes said without turning around as Rui's eyes widened and she instantly stood up and took the grey haired trainer's hand turning him around and bringing him into a deep kiss. While Wes was surprised at first, it took him around five seconds to finally realize that he should relax and take it. The kiss lasted for about a minute and a half until they both pulled back as Wes was about to speak but Rui stopped him with her finger placed on his lips.

"You're not a terrible person and I can see that you deeply regret what you did. This is a big change…for the both of us so I'll just have to get used to you still having a perverted mind." Rui told him giggling slightly at the end "Let's go enjoy the rest of the night, together, shall we?" Wes nodded and took Rui by the hand.

"On one condition, I'm not a pervert." Wes told her smiling as Rui giggled again.

* * *

"Hey! Where were you two?" Brendan asked once he saw the Orrinian couple enter the hall once again. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Just needed some air, that's all." Wes replied and Brendan nodded slowly.

"Even though that's not the reason, I won't push you two for answers." Brendan told them smirking slightly as the two had slightly shocked expressions "Don't even act surprised. The way the two of you nodded to each other said it clearly." Brendan chuckled slightly before he saw May making her way over to the table once again "Now, if you don't mind, I need to play security guard." Rui giggled again while Wes raised a brow until he saw what Brendan was talking about and laughed himself.

"She's a handful, huh?" Wes asked jokingly.

"You're one to talk." Rui retorted playfully earning a playful scowl from Wes making her giggle even more "C'mon! Let's have some fun!" Rui exclaimed still laughing as she began to drag Wes.

"What is there to do? The dance doesn't even start until an hour later!" Wes asked making Rui stop for a second before turning to face Wes.

"That's not what I meant." Rui replied seductively making Wes go deep red as Rui held back her laugh.

"W-What c-could y-you p-possib-bly m-mean?" Wes stuttered out but tried to keep his cool but failed miserably in doing so. Rui couldn't hold her laughter any longer and it burst out like a volcano making Wes give an angry stare "You son of a…"

"Hey! You two! Stop messing around and help out, will ya?!" Flannery exclaimed over to the pair who nodded with Wes still giving an angry glare towards a still laughing Rui.

It would be a long, but fun, night ahead.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! It may have taken a little over twenty-four hours to write due to me not being in the feel for writing, me being distracted or life taking its chance in the spotlight, but, it's done! Just be aware that updates may or may not stay daily. Stay tuned!**


	38. Winstrate Goodbyes!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter forty of Hoenn Adventures! I'm writing the minute after I posted the last chapter seeing as how I'm still in the mood to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think I've used so much energy all at once. I was completely beat going to bed." Brendan admitted and the other three agreed. They were all sitting down in the centre's cafeteria eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I had no idea that you could dance so well." May told him and Brendan chuckled slightly.

"Neither did I. I guess once I got the hang of it, I enjoyed it." Brendan stated "Guess seeing Gallade and Gardevoir dance in the Slateport Contest, my mind somehow adapted to it." Brendan chuckled slightly again tightly holding Gallade's ball shut so he didn't appear at the sound of his name being mentioned.

"Same can't be said over here." Rui stated "It wasn't bad…just Wes here kept standing on my feet!" Wes slouched in his chair hearing this.

"Aww, you've made him feel bad." May joked causing her and the other two to laugh while Wes slouched even deeper into his chair.

"It's funny. When we were on our quest to take down Cipher, one of their admins always used to dance." Rui told the two "He was the weakest of the bunch, but definitely the funniest." Wes chuckled at this.

"Ludicolo after Ludicolo. May have rain dish and swift swim but didn't work out, did it buddy?" Wes said to himself, smirking "He did have nice hair, though." Rui laughed along with him remembering the disco-loving cipher admin.

"Sounds like a swell guy." Brendan admitted before taking a drink "Sounds completely insane, but fun at the same time."

"He probably was as well." Wes added making the four laugh "Well you sure all changed, first you laugh at me and then you laugh with me." Wes joked earning him a kiss on the cheek from Rui.

"We're sorry, aren't we?" Rui reassured him and May and Brendan nodded in unison.

"I know…" Wes told them. The rest of breakfast was about what their next plans were. Brendan and May said that they were heading back to Petalburg City for Brendan's next gym battle. Though Brendan wasn't one hundred percent sure who the Gym Leader was, he was thankful that it wasn't Norman. Wes and Rui said that they were heading back to Mauville City for Wes' challenge against Wattson so decided that they would walk to Mauville where they would split.

* * *

Afterwards, they all walked out of Lavaridge Town heading down the path that led back to Mauvile City, route 111. They had walked for a good hour until they came across a small house on a Cliffside that was above one of the rivers that crossed through Hoenn and straight to her vast sea. Outside was a man with a yellow shirt under a black vest with a Pikachu design on it, black, medium length hair, a big, dopey smile and blue jeans. There was a woman with brown hair that went to her shoulders, red lipstick, a red jacket over a white shirt and a red, knee-length skirt. A girl with brown, shoulder-length hair, light blue jacket with two pockets near the bottom over a white polo and brown pants with a pink bracelet on her left wrist. Finally, there was an older woman who had bright, white hair tied in a bun that at the back of her head, a red piece of cloth around her head giving the impression of her fighting skills and a white karate outfit with a black belt around her waist.

"Oh oh! Daddy! Trainers!" The young girl exclaimed making the other three look over each grinning with confidence.

"Oh god…" Brendan sighed shaking his head.

"Hello! You are trainers, correct?" The man asked and Brendan shook his head.

"No, w-"

"Yes we are!" Wes replied making the grin on the family's faces grow larger.

"That's great! How about a battle with myself and my entire family! Seeing as there's four of you, how about each of you battle one of us?" The man asked as May and Wes nodded with their own smiles reaching for a ball, Brendan sighed again but ultimately nodded grabbing his own pokeball while Rui shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't battle." Rui told them making the family frown.

"What about XD001?" Wes asked her and Rui shook her head.

"He's resting. He got tired from the contest." Rui told him and Wes nodded.

"Well then, looks like one of you'll have to face two of us!" The man exclaimed "The first person to take out their opponent gets to battle Grandma!" The three nodded but the old woman sighed.

"You always leave me until last, Victor." The old woman sighed.

"Don't worry, Vicky, it's because you're the best!" The woman reassured her and Vicky sighed again but smiled this time.

"Introductions!" Victor exclaimed and the family got in line "As you know, I'm Victor," Victor pointed to himself "This is my wife, Victoria," Victor pointed to the middle aged woman "this is our daughter, Vivi," Victor pointed to the young girl "and this is my mother, Vicky." Victor pointed the the older woman.

"Hi/Hello/Good day!" They all exclaimed, respectively.

"And together, we are the Winstrate family!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"I'm Brendan, this is May and that is Wes." Brendan told them pointing to the other two respectively "And this is Rui."

"Daddy! I wanna battle the brunette! She seems weak!" Vivi exclaimed jumping around earning a scowl from May.

"Oh, you're on little girl!" May exclaimed and Victor nodded as they both went to a big enough field for their battle.

"I'll take you on, Victor." Brendan told Victor who nodded and they both went to their own space for their battle.

"Guess I'll take you then, Victoria." Wes told Victoria who giggled slightly.

"Not much choice, huh? Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm strong!" Victoria exclaimed as they went to their own space. Rui decided to choose a spot where she could see all three battles as well as Vicky.

"On three, family, we send out our beginning pokemon!" Victor exclaimed and the other two nodded.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Linoone! Victory!" Victor exclaimed releasing a long bodied pokemon that was mostly white with brown stripes across both of its light blue eyes, forehead to the beginning of its bushy tail and on both sides of its tail. It also had sharp claws. Brendan analysed the pokemon with his Pokedex.

" _Linoone, the Rushing Pokemon and the evolved form of Zigzagoon._ _When hunting, Linoone will make a beeline straight for the prey at a full run. While this Pokémon is capable of topping 60 mph, it has to come to a screeching halt before it can turn."_

"Roserade! Victory!" Victoria shouted releasing a seductive looking pokemon with its right hand being a red rose and its right being a blue rose. It had white, rose-like hair with most of its face being covered by a leaf-like bandit mask except for its mouth showing its pale green which had a seductive smile plastered on it. It had devilish red eyes and a greenish-brown eyelids. Around its dark green neck, that was the same colour as its eyelids, was a necktie-like object and it had a dark green cape and most of its main body apart from the centre, the bottom half of its chest, arms, and its legs were pale green while the rest was dark green. It had greenish-brown shoe-like objects at the bottom of its feet. Wes analysed this with his Pokedex.

" _Roselia, the Bouquet Pokemon and the evolved form of Roselia. With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns."_

"Seaking! Victory!" Vivi bellowed releasing a fish pokemon. Its main body was an orange-redish with pink lips showing two small fangs, with a white splodge underneath, big, black pupiled eyes with two black marks under each, a white fin above its eyes on the top of its body above a black splodge that looked like hair, a white horn between each of its eyes, and multiple white fins that had black dots on them. May analysed the pokemon on her Pokedex.

" _Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Goldeen. In the autumn, Seaking males can be seen performing courtship dances in riverbeds to woo females. During this season, this Pokémon's body coloration is at its most beautiful."_

"Let's release our pokemon, then!" Brendan called and the other two nodded.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Golbat! Battle Stance!" Brendan called releasing the Bat pokemon who let out a piercing screech once it entered the battlefield.

"Electrike, take the stage!" May exclaimed releasing the Lightning pokemon who shot sparks of electricity into the air showing its power.

"Espeon, purify!" Wes shouted releasing the Sun pokemon who did a simple flip entering the field.

"Then let the battles…BEGIN!" Vicky shouted at the top of her lungs commencing the three battles.

* * *

 _Brendan's battle…_

"Golbat, wing attack!" Brendan ordered and Golbat's wings turned a bright white as it sped towards Linoone.

"Counter with double edge!" Victor commanded as Linoone became nothing more than pinkish sphere that sped right towards Golbat causing both pokemon to skid backwards "Sand attack!" Linoone ran towards Golbat and began to kick dirt into its eyes.

"Blow it back by flapping your wings!" Brendan countered as Golbat flapped its wings but the wind power it created wasn't enough and Golbat became blinded by the dirt in its eyes.

"Tackle it multiple times!" Victor told Linoone who kept on throwing itself at top speed straight into Golbat knocking it to the floor and beating its straining body.

"Golbat! Try to stand up!" Brendan called to the flying and poison type but when Golbat tried to stand, it either fell over or got hit by Linoone once again. Brendan had to think of something and fast.

* * *

 _May's battle…_

"Electrike! Let's show them your power! Thunderbolt!" May exclaimed as Electrike began to charge up electricity and shot a powerful lightning bolt at Seaking creating a cloud of smoke "Good job Electrike! That did a lot of-" the smoke cleared as May was speaking revealing that Seaking was barely unscathed "damage?"

"HA!" Vivi exclaimed "I knew you were weak! No Electrike or grass type attacks can even hurt my Seaking! Its defences against those types are far beyond your skill!" May growled at Vivi who only smirked and blew a raspberry "Seaking, waterfall!" Seaking created a spout of water that shot it high into the air for a matter of seconds until it dropped back down again right on top of Electrike who screamed in pain on contact with the large fish weighing a lot "HA!" Vivi exclaimed again "That's due to our training! MY Seaking is special because it learned body slam! Electrike's probably paralyzed!"

"Show's what you know! Electrike types can't be paralyzed!" May retorted back to her but Vivi only blew another raspberry.

"Still did damage!" Vivi defended. Meanwhile, Electrike was straining to stand but waited for his next order.

* * *

 _Wes' battle…_

"Espeon! Psychic!" Wes called as Espeon's moonlit eyes shone blue and it shot a strong psychic wave towards its grass and poison type opponent.

"Protect." Victoria countered simply after yawning as Roselia smirked and created a protective barrier around itself completely nullifying psychic's effects. It, too, also yawned making both Wes and Espeon growl in anger "How about a giga drain, Roselia?" Roselia nodded and began to grow roots underneath Espeon and wrapped them around each and every one of Espeon's limbs causing it to not only lose energy, but Roselia gains the energy as well.

"Espeon!" Wes cried for his pokemon but only got grunts and wails of pain in return "Oh god! What do I do!?"

* * *

"Wow…you're family's good." Rui said in awe seeing the three predicaments that Brendan, May and Wes were in.

"They train every day. They'd better be good." Vicky told her "If it wasn't for this, they would argue every day and it's annoying!" Rui nodded and returned to watching the battles.

* * *

 _Brendan's battle..._

"Ha ha! Golbat will be knocked out eventually! You may want to give up now!" Victor mocked causing Brendan to growl and clench his fists.

"No way! Golbat! Try to get up again!" Brendan called to Golbat who tried to stand again, but once it did, it began to glow causing Linoone to stop in its tracks. Golbat's body grew a lot smaller as its mouth closed and both of its wings split into two making it have four wings on each side.

"Crobat!" The newly evolved pokemon cried as it spread its wings. Crobat was a purple bodied, four winged, bat pokemon with yellow eyes with red pupils and sharp teeth. Its two front wings were light blue underneath and it had small, purple feet near the back of its small body as well as purple ears. Brendan analysed the new pokemon with his Pokedex.

" _Crobat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Golbat. Crobat sneaks up on its intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings."_

"Alright Crobat! Well done!" Brendan exclaimed after the Pokedex finished.

"N-No way! I've never seen a Crobat before! You must have a good relationship with this pokemon as it needs happiness to evolve! I respect you!" Victor exclaimed as he bowed slightly. Brendan was about to speak again but Crobat's wings shone purple and it slashed Linoone with a purple "X".

"That was…cross poison, correct?" Brendan asked Crobat who nodded before doing impressive flying movements and slamming its body straight into Linoone "And acrobatics?! Two moves in one?! Amazing!" Crobat went red slightly but nodded. Linoone was seen on the ground, knocked out.

"That was good, Linoone, get some rest." Victor complimented as he returned Linoone to its ball "I had fun there Brendan, you've got a bright future of battling ahead of you! Good luck to you!"

"I don't need luck, just good thinking and skill." Brendan corrected him and Victor nodded.

* * *

 _May's battle…_

"Electrike, flame burst!" May commanded as Electrike let out a blast of flames out from its mouth which hit Seaking making it wince in pain but Vivi only laughed it off.

"You used a fire type attack against a water type?! How weak are you?! Seaking, end this misery with ice beam!" Vivi commanded and Seaking opened its mouth and let out an icy, blue beam straight towards Electrike.

"Flame bolt!" May exclaimed as Electrike charged up energy but also shot out another burst of flames that melted the oncoming ice beam heading straight towards Seaking as well as a bolt of electricity causing Seaking to cry out in pain which Vivi was shocked at.

"What the hell!? Electric type attacks aren't supposed to do that much!" Vivi exclaimed in confusion and denial while May tutted.

"You forget, I used flame burst and made a burn on Seaking causing not only its attack to be cut in half but also, to make it take damage throughout the fight, that added with the super effectiveness of thunderbolt, makes it do damage." May explained "Who's the weak one now?" Vivi stared daggers at May who smirked back right before Electrike let out a howl and began to glow startling both trainers. Electrike grew in length and height quickly revealing his new form. May analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon and the evolved form of Electrike. Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds. This pokemon is capable of Mega Evolution."_

"Mane!" The newly evolved form called making May squeal and Vivi give a look of horror.

"Amazing Manectric! You evolved!" May exclaimed as she hugged the newly evolved electric type.

"M-Mane." Manectric replied back going slightly red and nuzzled his head with May's returning the hug as best as it could sending sparks across May's head making her giggle and quickly stood up to continue the battle.

"Manectric! Finish this with discharge!" May commanded and Manectric became surrounded in an orb of electricity which he then shot towards Seaking making it screech in pain and Vivi to watch in horror once again as her pokemon dropped to the floor, fainted "YAY!" May squealed again as she jumped into the air with Manectric shooting small sparks of electricity in the air in celebration.

"Return, Seaking." Vivi said sadly "Hey, girl, you did good, for a contest girl." Vivi told May smirking "It won't be the same next time though!"

"I think it will." May smirked again causing Vivi to blow yet another raspberry.

* * *

 _Wes' battle…_

"Espeon! Use iron tail to cut through the roots!" Wes ordered and Espeon's tail shone like metal as Espeon began to cut each and every root with ease escaping from the power draining attack.

"Impressive. But not good enough!" Victoria mocked and Wes growled in response.

"Espeon! Shadow ball!" Wes called and Espeon nodded as it began to create a purple ball with a black centre.

"Sunny day then weather ball!" Victoria countered and Roserade created a small, orange ball and shot it to the sky making the sun shine bright and it then charged up its own ball that was completely white.

"Fire!" Both Victoria and Wes said as the same time as their pokemon shot their balls at each other with Roselia's taking the colour of red due to the weather. Both balls collided in the middle and pushed each other back and forth with their strength.

"Boost shadow ball's power with psychic!" Wes ordered and Espeon shot a psychic wave towards its shadow ball giving it power as it broke past Roserade's weather ball easily.

"P-Protect! Quick!" Victoria stuttered in shock as Roselia began to shield itself in a green orb.

"Not good enough! Break through!" Wes shouted and the shadow ball did just that. It easily broke through the protect shattering it to pieces and the powerful ball smacked Roserade right in the chest sending it flying backwards until it crashed into a nearby tree, knocked out.

"J-Just o-one h-hit?! H-How?!" Vivian exclaimed in amazement and shock.

"Don't underestimate someone just because of their first move! Always be prepared!" Wes told Victoria with a cheesy smile. Victoria nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Roserade, let's train some more, OK?" Vivian asked as she returned Roserade and, if one looked close enough, Roserade nodded slightly "I haven't had an opponent defeat me in ages. May sound strange, but feels good to lose again." Vivian admitted before a slow clapping was heard in the distance created by Vicky.

"My entire family all wiped out at the same time. Guess it's a three on one then, huh?" Vicky joked before laughing maniacally "Come at me, then!" All three nodded and stood together facing Vicky "Simisage, Simipour and Simisear! Victory!" Vicky shouted releasing three elemental monkeys, grass, water and fire, respectively.

Simisage was a green monkey humanoid pokemon with a fierce look on its peach coloured face that had a confident smirk and its peach coloured fists clenched. It had bushy white eyebrows and shoulder pads, green, leafy arms and pant-like legs exposing its bare feet, two big, leafy, green ears and a pompadour-like hairdstyle. It also had a dark green tail. Simipour was a blue monkey humanoid pokemon with long, blue hair over its blue ears, a happy smile on its face and most of its skin was exposed except for its chest which was covered by a t-shirt-like skin that had multiple points on the bottom and a white pattern on the neckline. Its tail had a blue end to it like a water fountain. Simisear was a red monkey humanoid pokemon with a goofy grin on its face, two big, red ears that were orange on the inside, flame-like hair, white, cloud-like shoulder pads, red arms and legs exposing only its fingers and toes and its chest was mostly exposed except for the bottom half which had a zigzag-like pattern on the bottom. Both Brendan, May and Wes analysed the pokemon, respectively.

" _Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Pansage._ _Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."_ Brendan's Pokedex explained.

" _Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon and the evolved form of Panpour._ _The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall."_ May's Pokedex stated.

" _Simisear, the Ember Pokemon and the evolved form of Pansear. A flame burns inside its body. It scatters embers from its head and tail to sear its opponents."_ Wes' Pokedex explained. The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Grovyle, battle stance/Combusken, take the stage/Marshtomp, purify!" Brendan/May/Wes called out in unison releasing the three Hoenn starters second evolutionary forms.

"Wait, Wes, when did you get a Marshtomp?" May asked confused.

"I gave him mine." Brendan answered "Thought it fit the battle more appropriately." Wes nodded in confirmation.

"Let the battle….BEGIN!" Victor exclaimed.

"Sage, seed bomb Marshtomp! Pour, scald Combusken! Sear, flame burst Grovyle!" Vicky told the three who nodded in unison and all jumped into the air. Sage opened its mouth and fired bomb-like seeds towards Marshtomp, Pour shot out steaming hot water towards Combusken and Sear sent a burst of flames towards Grovyle.

"Dodge!" The three called out in unison and their pokemon did as they were told dodging the super effective attacks "Combusken, flame charge Sage/Grovyle, leaf blade Pour/Marshtomp, water gun Sear!" All three pokemon nodded in unison with Combusken becoming enveloped in flames and charging towards Sage, Grovyle's leaves became a lighter green as he charged towards Pour and Marshtomp opened his mouth letting out a barrel of water towards Sear.

"Dodge!" Vicky countered as the three monkeys began to avoid the attacks.

"Stay on target!" They all shouted in unison making not only Vicky, but the three monkeys as well, go wide eyed as the three starters made contact and sent the three monkeys flying onto the ground "Before they get up! Combusken, ember/Grovyle mega drain/Marshtomp mud bomb!" They all shouted in unison as Combusken shot out spurts of flames, Grovyle created vines that sapped the monkey's energy and Marshtomp created large mud balls that had a devastating impact. All three made contact creating a cloud of smoke and once it cleared, the three monkeys were out.

"The winners are Brendan, May and Wes! Sorry Grandma!" Victor exclaimed ending the battle as Brendan and May had a quick kiss together but high fived Wes in celebration with their pokemon doing the same while Vicky returned the three monkeys thanking them for their work.

"You three have a strong bond as friends and towards your pokemon. You are all great trainers and I wish you the best of luck!" Vicky congratulated the three as they returned their pokemon with Wes giving Marshtomp back to Brendan. They said their goodbyes to the Winstrates and headed back on the road to Mauville City. It wasn't even half an hour before they had reached the entrance to the bright light city.

"Guess this is it then." Brendan stated and the other three nodded.

"We'll see each other soon! I know we will!" May exclaimed and the others nodded again.

"Whether it be the league, or just in our travels, we'll always be good friends!" Wes told them as Wes and Brendan high fived each other and Rui and May hugged wishing each other good luck on their travels and goals before Wes and Rui went into Mauville waving until they were out of sight with Brendan and May doing the same.

"Now, how will we get to Petalburg so fast?" May asked once Wes and Rui had left and Brendan smirked as he brought out Gallade's ball which had been locked shut. Brendan removed the lock and Gallade instantly revealed himself panting heavily.

"You…kept…me…in…there…for…hours!" Gallade panted but had an angry look on his face "I…will…never…forgive…you!" Brendan and May laughed at this as May released Gardevoir as well.

"Mind teleporting us back to Petalburg?" May asked Gardevoir who nodded and placed a gently hand on May's left shoulder. Brendan turned to the still panting Gallade who sighed and placed a hand on his trainer's right shoulder as he and Gardevoir held hands, as did their trainers, to share psychic power. Both pokemon, and their trainers as well, shone blue before popping out of existence soon revealing themselves in Petalburg City which looked no different than the last time that they had left it before. As it was getting late, Brendan and May decided to head to the pokemon centre but were stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice they didn't expect to hear ever again.

"Good day…son."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I wonder who it is?! Find out….later! Stay tuned!**


	39. Return of the Petalburg Leader!

**Hello everyone and welcome to Hoenn Adventures chapter forty-one! I would like to thank user "Guest"'s ideas once again as they have suggested more and expanded on the previous ideas that he/she had suggested before. These are my opinions on your ideas since I cannot reply to your review (Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled):**

 **First off, I love you even more.**

 **Gallade becoming a father? A given don't you think?**

 **Rui and Wes having a wedding? Honestly, may not happen unless the demand is high enough. I wanted this story to focus on Brendan and May and Wes and Rui were kind of side characters that would appear throughout the story. Maybe in the Delta Episode part of this story there will be a brief flashback to their wedding but, for right now, that's all.**

 **There will be no lemons. End of.**

 **Bonding as a family (Steven and Brendan, May and Caroline)? Once again, pretty much a given at this point.**

 **Brendan and May getting used to married life with May getting pregnant? The former would happen after the league while the latter would happen after the Delta Episode in a fast forward to where Brendan and May are either in their late twenties or early thirties.**

 **Battle Frontier? I'm not sure about this. I may do this if I still feel like writing this story once I reach that point but for right now, unsure.**

 **Brendan and May getting an island for their future family? Not something I would've thought of. I just thought that they could've gotten a house in Littleroot being close to both of their families instead of living the luxury life on a private island but maybe for Groudon and Kyogre to live on in peace.**

 **Rayquaza and Deoxys. Rayquaza is easy to deal with due to the game giving a reason but Deoxys….is another story. You said that it could be "wedding anniversary present for May" Sure, but there's still the matter of how they get Deoxys in the first place. If you have any ideas on how that problem could be resolved, you're more than welcome to tell me.**

 **That's all I wanted to say but, to user "Guest", I would rather you send me a PM next time you have any ideas so I don't have to address what will happen in the story publicly. Thanks once again for your amazing ideas and to those of you who have an idea or something that may happen in the story whether it be in the next couple of chapters or, like most of "Guest"'s ideas, is at the end of the story, feel free to post them in a review and you will be credited for it being your own! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _As it was getting late, Brendan and May decided to head to the pokemon centre but were stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice they didn't expect to hear ever again._

 _"Good day…son."_

* * *

Both trainers looked back seeing a person in a brown coat and brown hat hiding his identity though both trainers knew exactly who it was.

"N-Norman?!" They both exclaimed.

"The one and only." Norman replied smugly lifting his hat up to expose his face for a second before putting it back down.

"B-But…you're dead!" May stated causing Norman to chuckle.

"That's what I wanted the world to think. I faked my death with a look-a-like. He was so desperate for a job that I told him he would be paid well if he did this. He did get paid. He ended his pitiful life." Norman told the two as they scowled at Norman's attitude at taking a life "As long as people think I'm dead, they won't bother me anymore."

"So you still think about no one else other than yourself." Brendan spat "You should've stayed dead."

"Brendan, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Norman told him calmly "I…need your help."

"And why the hell would we help you?" May asked angrily.

"Well, if Brendan wants an actual Gym Battle, I would suggest he would." Norman stated still calmly.

"There's no way I would help you! You don't deserve any help!" Brendan told him angrily as he began to turn away with May following only hearing Norman chuckle again.

"Then, I guess that the Gym's in your hands then." Norman said smirking causing the two trainers to stop and turn "That's right. I put you down for inheritance. Seeing as how people think I'm dead, they'll be looking for you, now."

"What about that Kyle kid? He told me that you told him that he was "the son you never had"." Brendan asked as Norman chuckled again.

"You think I wanted that little shit to take over as Gym Leader? Please. That kid could barely hold himself against a Magikarp." Norman joked "I had set the inheritance to you because I knew that once you became a leader, you would love the chance of battling with pokemon. I was thinking of you. Not so bad now, am I?"

"Yes you are!" Brendan replied instantly "You still thought of yourself! You would've forced me into doing something that I wouldn't want to just so you would get your own way!" Norman chuckled again.

"You think what you want but the fact stands that you have to be the Gym Leader." Norman stated, smirking, again which Brendan growled at "So, you either help me, or your "dream of becoming the champion" will be cut short."

"What do you want?" May asked seeing Brendan's angry expression.

"My title back." Norman replied simply making Brendan and May shake their heads instantly "That, or you be hunted down by the league until you accept responsibilities of being a leader until you either die or retire." Norman told them with a devilish smile causing Brendan to growl at him again "Not much choice, huh?"

"As much as I don't like it, we have to help him." May whispered to Brendan who nodded in defeat "But, don't worry, I have an idea." May reassured him making Brendan raise a brow but nodded trusting May completely.

"We have a deal but this doesn't clear anything up! You try anything and it's off, we clear?" Brendan told Norman.

"Crystal." Norman replied "Now, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Oh, and if you tell anyone about meeting me here, the deal's off. I don't care if I do or don't get my title back, watching you suffer is good enough." Norman laughed evilly causing Brendan to growl a third time and May to give a look of death before they headed into the centre. May booked a room for the two and they both handed Nurse Joy their pokemon with Brendan keeping Swellow and May keeping Mawile just in case. May did most of the talking while Brendan just grunted or nodded when spoken to.

"I might go to bed early. Have dinner without me." Brendan told May as he turned around and headed towards the room that he and May had booked but May instantly stopped him by grabbing his hand causing him to turn his head to face her looking over his shoulder.

"Last time you said that, you ran off." May told him back making him look down slightly "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, OK?" Brendan nodded, smiling, and turned around fully bringing the coordinator into a hug taking her off guard slightly but soon returned it.

"I'm so lucky to have you, you know?" Brendan asked rhetorically making May giggle slightly "I guess I never did apologize for running off did I?" Brendan asked again and May shook her head "Sorry. I know now that I shouldn't've just run from my problems and I should've thought of you. I'm so, so sorry." May looked up to him and smiled.

"Bren, you had your reasons, I understand." May told him still smiling "Plus, it's like you said, it all worked out in the end as the whole Norman situation and look how that turned out! Caroline has a much better life with Steven! Let's just put it behind us, OK?" May asked and Brendan nodded again kissing her forehead.

"Once again, I'm so lucky to have you." Brendan told her, smiling, as May smiled back "Let's have dinner, together, shall we?" May nodded and the two walked into the cafeteria hand in hand getting their meals and sitting down at a table "I do feel a lot better now. Still wondering what your "idea" is." Brendan said using air quotes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." May joked as Brendan chuckled "You'll see soon enough, though." Brendan sighed before nodding and the two began to eat.

* * *

 _Littleroot Town, King Residence, the day before…_

"You think you've won, but you've not you bitch." A covered figure snarled clenching their fists. It was Norman and he didn't seem happy. Norman pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Steven! You're back! Earlier than usual!" Caroline said joyfully seeing the door open but stopped and had a look of confusion when she saw the person that walked in was wearing different clothes than her future husband "Is that your new outfit to not be recognized?"

"You could say that." Norman replied as Caroline went wide eyed at the sound of the person's voice "I'm back."

"NORMAN?!" Caroline exclaimed shocked but soon turned to have a look of anger "Why in the hell are you here?! Didn't you hear me when I said don't bother coming home!"

"That's no way to speak to your husband." Norman told her calmly but this only made Caroline angrier.

"Husband?! Please, we were no longer married once you started not caring about me or Brendan. Plus, I have a new love, someone better than you!" Caroline retorted sternly but Norman laughed.

"You mean that pretty boy champion, Steven? He's nothing compared to me." Norman spat making Caroline even angrier.

"You're right. He is nothing compared to you!" Caroline agreed and Norman was about to speak but Caroline cut him off "Steven is charming, caring, loving and most of all, kind. All of which you're not even close to!" Norman slammed a nearby table with his fist "You should've stayed dead!"

"Listen here, whore! I will not be talked down to by one of your stature! I'm the man of this house so you listen to me!" Norman ordered angrily.

"I think you're mistaken. You no longer live here." Steven said calmly entering the house pushing past Norman, who gave the champion a look of death, and went straight towards Caroline "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he can't and won't hurt me anymore!" Caroline replied making Steven smile before he turned back to Norman.

"I shall call the police if you do not leave this instant!" Steven threatened but Norman didn't move, just laughed.

"Please, I won't listen to those who are younger than me." Norman told Steven "You may have a high rank and be highly respected, but that's all an image. You're really just a weak and pitiful human being." Caroline was about to speak but Steven stopped her.

"You do know that makes you a hypocrite, correct?" Steven asked rhetorically making Norman growl "Don't try to deny it. You did the same. To the public, you were an inspiration and a mentor to many, but to some, such as your family, you were an angry drunk who cared about no one but himself." Norman threw a punch towards Steven but Steven caught it with ease "Please, I was trained by the best. Don't even try." Norman broke out of the hold of his fist and threw a kick but Steven also caught his leg sending Norman down onto his back "Now, I'll say it again, get out or I'll call the police." Norman still didn't move and Steven sighed "Fine, Metagross, psychic him out." The Iron Leg pokemon appeared and its eyes shone blue sending Norman out of the door.

"This isn't over! You will regret what you did! You and that little shit of a boy you call "the future champion"!" Norman shouted as he was being taken away and was soon launched into the air being thrown quite a distance. Steven sighed again as he returned Metagross and turned to Caroline getting a kiss in return which lasted for a minute.

"I had no idea you had such amazing fighting skills! You may have to teach me some!" Caroline giggled as Steven scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe I will seeing that he's still alive." Steven said worriedly looking in the direction that Norman had been thrown into _Careful, Brendan._

* * *

 **Short? Yes. Due to me not having much free time to write these, they probably will be pretty short from now on. I do aim to make every chapter atleast over 2,000 words though so they are a decent length. Stay tuned!**


	40. Wrath of the Norman!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter forty-two of Hoenn Adventures! Sorry for no update yesterday, like I always say, life gets in the way and, as much as it hurts me to say it, it's kinda more important than writing this. Before you go! There is something that I need you guys to do and it's for something that won't be happening until near the end of the story so you still have a lot of time! Be sure the read the ending author's note before clicking away! Enjoy either way!**

* * *

The next day, Brendan had gotten up extremely early as he had hardly gotten any sleep last night due to not knowing what Norman had intended. Sure, his goal was simple, get his title back, but to Brendan, there was more to it than that. Brendan woke up around 5am and entered the cafeteria just half an hour later getting his breakfast. May had been sound asleep acting like nothing had happened so Brendan had entered the cafeteria alone, well, kind of alone, as a certain shiny fighting type soon released himself seeing his trainer getting up so early.

"Master, what happened to you!? You look horrid!" Gallade exclaimed seeing Brendan's bags under his eyes making Brendan roll his eyes.

"Gee, good morning to you to." Brendan joked after yawning to which Gallade quickly apologized but Brendan shrugged and sat down with Gallade following suit.

"Well, why didn't you sleep, if you don't mind me asking?" Gallade asked trying to be polite. Brendan yawned again before answering.

"Just been wondering what Norman was really going to do. I know he said that he "wanted his title back" but…I know that it's more than that. He wants something more, and it's not good. I've no choice but to go with whatever the hell he is thinking of." Brendan replied and Gallade gave a reassuring smile.

"You forget. May has a plan." Gallade joked and Brendan let out a chuckle.

"I know she does." Brendan told him smirking "Still wonder what it is though." Gallade chuckled himself but stopped when an idea popped into his head.

"Can't you ask Steven to make sure the league doesn't "hunt you down" to make you the next Leader of Petalburg? He is the person with highest power in that department, is he not?" Gallade asked and Brendan shook his head.

"It's not like that. It's like a demographic government. It's not just the choice of the leader, it's a vote to whether or not something is done." Brendan replied and Gallade nodded in understanding "The most Steven could do is try to push the league to make someone else the Leader but, according to the league, the next leader has to be "in the bloodline"."

"So…there's nothing you can do?" Gallade asked and Brendan nodded, sadly.

"The only thing I CAN do is make Norman the Leader again. As much as I don't like it, it's better than having to take that position." Brendan replied cringing slightly.

"Then…how will you get your badge?" Gallade asked again making Brendan pause for a moment but smirked.

"I'll have to defeat Norman, won't I?" Brendan asked, cockily and Gallade nodded with his own smirk "I'll definitely use you." Gallade nodded again still smirking.

"I'll always fight by your side whether the odds stacked against us or not." Gallade told his trainer who smiled back at the Blade pokemon.

"Good to hear. Even though you'll have the type advantage in the battle with you being part fighting type against normal types, don't let your guard down." Brendan told Gallade who nodded "Even though I hate to admit it, Norman's pretty good in battle. He won't go down so easily."

"When have I ever let you down?" Gallade asked cockily while Brendan smirked again.

"Don't jinx it." Brendan replied causing the two to chuckle slightly before returning to their meals. They had talked as they ate with Gallade saying that he wanted to devote his free time to training which Brendan agreed with completely. While Brendan was still worried about what Norman wanted, he felt better knowing that Gallade would be by his side and May had a "plan".

* * *

After eating, the two did went to the battlefields behind the centre and begun their training but had to keep it down since it was still pretty early as the sun was just visible over the horizon. Brendan had decided that he would use Gallade, Swellow and Grovyle due to the latter two not being in many important battles recently. They had trained for several hours taking short five minute breaks every so often until May soon walked out.

"How long have you been awake?" May asked sitting down onto the nearby bench next to Brendan who shrugged slightly nodding off.

"Hours. Days. Who knows." Brendan replied tiredly which May noticed instantly.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" May asked and Brendan nodded sleepily "It's because of Norman, isn't it?" Brendan nodded, sleepily, again and May sighed laying her head on his shoulder to comfort him slightly.

"I guess it's just that I have no idea what his real intentions are." Brendan told her as she nodded in understanding "I know he said that he wanted his title back, but I know him and he wants something more and it worries me." May looked at him with a reassuring smile before kissing his cheek.

"Remember what I said the first day we met?" May asked rhetorically "I said that we'd both get through this, together." May told him as she held his hand and squeezed it slightly making Brendan smile as he looked at her.

"Thanks." Brendan said but May shook her head.

"No need to thank me. I'd do anything for you." May told him and Brendan nodded again "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes." Brendan replied and May sighed "I can still join you, though." May brightened at this and began to drag Brendan to the cafeteria. All of Brendan's pokemon looked at their trainer's situation and couldn't help but laugh, all except Gallade who was also being dragged by Gardevoir to have breakfast. Gardevoir had adapted to May's lust for food, but not her appetite.

* * *

The two trainers sat in the cafeteria together talking. While May had a full sized breakfast, Brendan simply had a drink and a bowl of cereal since training had taken a little out of him. They were both talking about what was ahead with Brendan telling May who he was using for the Gym Battle, if he was going to get one, with Norman. As if by magic, the ex-gym leader appeared and walked towards the two trainers still in his disguise.

"Good to see the both of you on this fine and beautiful day." Norman said calmly with a smirk on his face.

"It was good, until you appeared." Brendan mumbled but Norman heard it and chuckled slightly.

"That's no way to speak to your father, Bren." Norman joked to Brendan causing him to stare but not to say anything in response "Anyway, I'll need your blue haired freak they call a "champion" here, now." Norman demanded.

"And why would you need him?" May asked slightly angry but not looking at Norman.

"Because I want you two to make an appeal to the league that all of those things you said about me were lies." Norman replied earning a growl from the two trainers "Unless…you want to be stuck in this dump of a city for the rest of your life?" Brendan sighed and pulled out his PokeNav calling Steven up "Didn't think so." Steven picked up.

"Brendan! Good to see you!" Steven exclaimed over the PokeNav "How's it going?"

"Fine, Steven. I just need a favour." Brendan replied and Steven nodded.

"Anything for my step-son." Steven replied smirking making Brendan chuckle.

"I…" Brendan began looking at Norman who nodded for Brendan to continue "…need to contact the league." Steven gave a look of confusion.

"Why? Have I done something wrong?" Steven joked and Brendan shook his head.

"No, not at all. Just…need to ask them something." Brendan replied and Steven nodded his head still wondering what Brendan wanted the league for but decided to not push questions.

"I'll send you an email with their number. Call me when you need me." Steven told Brendan about to end the call.

"Will do. See you around." Brendan replied also about to end the call. The call ended and Brendan sighed again.

"Not done yet, call the league." Norman ordered before turning to May "You as well." May nodded and went over to sit next to Brendan as he called the league. An old man with a blue baseball cap, medium length white beard and red t-shirt picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Charles Goodshow speaking, how may I help you?" The man asked before noticing Brendan "Ah! You're that Brendan kid that Steven's always talking about, aren't you?" Brendan nodded "He was right, you do indeed look strong! I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the Ever Grande Conference! Now, what's up, sonny?"

"Well…I'd like you to give Norman, the ex-gym leader of the Petalburg Gym, his title back." Brendan replied making Goodshow go wide eyed.

"What?! But, he's dead, is he not?" Goodshow asked and Brendan shook his head.

"No…he faked his death so he could get out of the media's wrath." May replied and Goodshow nodded.

"I see…" Goodshow told them but soon realized something "Hang on, sonny! Didn't you hate the man for mistreating you and your mother? Why would you want him to get his job back?"

"Well…What I and Caroline said were…lies. We just wanted to get Norman out of our lives because we were jealous of him for having such a high rank and be highly respected." Brendan replied back trying hard not to cringe for lying but hoped that Goodshow would buy it. Goodshow nodded but knew that something was up.

"Alright, is he there right now?" Goodshow asked and before either Brendan or May could reply, Norman immediately took the PokeNav out of Brendan's hands "Guess so. Norman, you're back as the leader of the Petalburg City Gym. I apologize for the inconveniences." Norman nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." Norman told Goodshow trying to hold back any laughs before he ended the call and handed the PokeNav back to Brendan before he laughed maniacally "Good job, maybe you could do a life of crime if you tried."

"I'd rather not. We've done our half of the deal, now you do yours." Brendan told him and Norman chuckled slightly.

"Maybe you really are my son. We both get to the point." Norman joked making Brendan scowl "Sure, we can have a battle. It's unlikely that you'll win though. How does tomorrow around lunch sound?" Norman told him and Brendan nodded "But, it'll be in private so you're little fanbase can't follow you there, got it?"

"Fine by me." Brendan replied trying to sound calm but not looking at Norman "May's coming along though, like it or not." Norman took a glance at May and chuckled slightly.

"Sure, take your little whore of a girlfriend." Norman mocked before walking off. Brendan was about to stand up but May stopped him "Tomorrow, Brendan, you will face the wrath of me." Brendan covered his face with his hands in despair.

"I hope you're plan works, or we're all screwed." Brendan told her and May nodded.

"It should." May reassured him as she kissed his cheek before going back to her plate. The rest of breakfast was silent as they both though about what had just occurred with Norman.

* * *

After they had finished eating, they went back out to the battlefields to see Brendan's pokemon still training. Brendan told them all to take a breather and they all were more than happy to do so. Brendan told them all about what had just happened and they all shared the same opinion about Norman as they all begged for Brendan to use them in his gym battle against him. Brendan thanked them for their enthusiasm but told them that he would be using Gallade, Grovyle and Swellow. The other three nodded and went back inside their balls per Brendan's request whilst the three pokemon mentioned began to train again, Gallade the most knowing that he was Brendan's most valued member of the fight. Though his pokemon felt enthusiastic and ready to fight, Brendan felt the complete opposite. He felt vulnerable knowing that he had been told by Norman what to do and what not to do. He felt powerless and worried at the same time, something which May and Gallade could both see from a mile away and both stopped what they were doing and went towards the Johto native.

"You alright?" Both May and Gallade asked at the same time causing them, and Brendan, to laugh slightly. Gallade sat on Brendan's left and May sat on his right hugging his right arm.

"Not really." Brendan replied taking his beanie off and running a hand through his hair "I just feel terrible about what happened in there. Not only did I lie but I also was powerless against Norman."

"You won't be powerless against him tomorrow. You'll overpower him." Gallade quickly told Brendan causing a smirk to cross his face.

"I'll be counting on you, Gallade." Brendan told the Blade pokemon as he nodded.

"You do have an advantage." May told the two as they looked at her "Not only in typing but also in strategy. Bren, you know most of Norman's moves and what he normally does so you'll be able to counter it, right?" Brendan was about to nod, but shook his head.

"Norman'll know that too. He'll change up his strategy." Brendan replied making the other two sigh "But it won't matter." The other two looked up at him and smiled at his sudden courage "I've gotten this far just by winging it. Who says that I'll stop now?"

"That's the Bren that I fell in love with." May said as she kissed Brendan's cheek.

"That's the master I will follow to the grave." Gallade said giving Brendan a weak punch. Brendan couldn't help but smile at his loving girlfriend and his supportive partner. With them, he could do anything in the universe. With them, he could have a chance. With them, he could win.

"Let's train, shall we?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Now, the thing that I was talking about in the beginning paragraph. I need some OCs (Own Creations) from you guys for the Ever Grande Conference (Pokemon League) and Grand Festival. Here's the form that I want you guys to fill in in the reviews or PMs:**

 **Name (First and Last):**

 **Age (Optional):**

 **Hair colour:**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Height (Optional):**

 **Name of Birth Town (Can be real or a town in the pokemon universe):**

 **Small description about yourself (Optional. Can include things like favourite food, drink or something that is unique about you):**

 **Clothing (Needs to be something flashy if for Grand Festival):**

 **Pokemon (Max of six, can have legendaries or shinies):**

 **That's about it, like I said, you have a lot of time to post these. For those of you who care, I have planned this story up until just after the league so I have a general idea of what will happen but still sort of winging it when I'm writing this story. Stay tuned!**


	41. Brendan Vs Norman!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter forty-three of Hoenn Adventures! I'm writing this chapter shortly after posting the last one so I haven't received any of your OCs yet. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, the day of Brendan's battle against Norman, the two trainers walked into the Gym seeing that it was completely empty and a lone figure was stood on the other side of the room with his arms crossed and back turned to the pair. It was Norman.

"I see you've actually appeared. Fool." Norman mocked as he turned around "This'll be fun."

"Likewise." Brendan replied with a smirk as he took his own side on the field. The gym had wooden flooring and had a Japanese-like Dojo to it with wooden walls and Japanese symbols on scrolls that were on the walls "But, how about we make this interesting?"

"I'm listening…" Norman replied slightly interested by the trainer's question.

"If I win, you leave this region and never come back!" Brendan exclaimed pointing to Norman at first but then to the door "But, if I lose, I quit my journey and come home. Like you've always wanted." May's eyes widened at this.

"Bren! You can't!" May told him but Brendan didn't reply to her and waited for Norman's answer. Norman chuckled slightly but nodded his head.

"Sure. I won't lose in the first place so this is even better." Norman replied and Brendan nodded. He had to win this now "Seeing as this is my gym, you go first."

"Isn't it the other way round?" Brendan asked and Norman sighed heavily.

"Not in my gym, it isn't." Norman replied and Brendan reached for a ball.

"Swellow! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the Swallow pokemon who did a glide before landing in front of Brendan. Norman took a glance at the normal and flying type and laughed.

"You think that thing can do something against me? Please, it looks like it has trouble with a Wurmple." Norman mocked earning a growl from Swellow.

"Well, you should know better than anyone that looks are deceiving." Brendan told Norman who chuckled in response before reaching for a ball of his own.

"Vigoroth…show some use…" Norman said tossing his ball onto the field revealing a white, hyper active ape-like creature. Its entire body was pure white fur with it having two pink spots for palms and two grey claws on both of its hands and feet. It had a gaping mouth that had a brown under part with four sharp teeth and white eyes with small, black pupils. Around the eye was a brown outer circle. It had a small, pink nose and a quif of red fur in between its two eyes. May analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Slakoth._ _Vigoroth is always itching and agitated to go on a wild rampage. It simply can't tolerate sitting still for even a minute. This Pokémon's stress level rises if it can't be moving constantly."_

"You can have the first move. It won't do much anyway." Norman mocked but Brendan only smirked.

"Swellow, double team!" Brendan called and Swellow created multiple versions of itself "Peck!" All of the clones of Swellow went towards Vigoroth with their beaks glowing and Vigoroth tried to slash away each and every one of the clones.

"You're really that scared of some bird?" Norman asked in disgust "Just keep on using scratch…" Vigoroth nodded and its claws on its hands began to glow as it slashed away any clones that came near it leaving all but one.

"Aerial bird!" Brendan ordered and Swellow went as high as it could in the enclosed building and shot its body straight towards Vigoroth as it began to become engulfed in red flames that quickly turned blue. Vigoroth feared for its life.

"Dodge it!" Norman barked and Vigoroth regained its composure and jumped out of the way…for now.

"Stay on target!" Brendan exclaimed and Norman went slightly wide eyed as Swellow quickly changed directions heading straight towards Vigoroth who, once again, feared for its life.

"Don't just stand there! Keep on dodging!" Norman balled and Vigoroth jumped out of the way again but once it did, Swellow changed direction heading straight towards its target again. This happened three more times before Vigoroth began to pant heavily. Its dodges were getting sloppy and it was just barely standing as Swellow got nearer and nearer "Dodge dammit!" Vigoroth tried to jump out of the way, but only hopped making Swellow's attack hit sending it flying into the wall creating a small cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Vigoroth was fainted making Norman stomp his foot in rage before he returned Vigoroth "Get out of here you worthless piece of trash!" Norman exclaimed as he threw Vigoroth's ball out of an open window shocking both Brendan and May "Useless fucker."

"How dare you!" Brendan suddenly exclaimed over to Norman who turned and was slightly frightened by the glare he got from the two "Vigoroth tried its best and you just throw it away after one loss?! What kind of trainer are you?!" Norman smirked as he grabbed another ball.

"One that doesn't accept losses. Once you lose, you can never win again." Norman replied making both May and Brendan angrier.

"What a bunch of bullshit!" Brendan and May exclaimed at the same time.

"A loss is something that even the biggest winners today go through. A loss is something that makes you stronger. A loss is something that you learn from." May explained and Brendan nodded but Norman showed no interest in the subject anymore.

"Slaking…show some use…" Norman said again tossing his ball onto the field revealing an ape-like pokemon. Slaking had a pig-like nose with two sharp teeth coming out of its mouth. It had white hair-like fur on the back of its head and half open eyes. It has a line going vertically down its forehead and two arched lines above its eyes. Its arms and legs were both covered in dark brown fur while its face, arms and feet were a pale colour. It had white, spiky fur around its neck. It lay on the floor like it didn't have a care in the world as its head was resting on its left palm and the other was calmly scratching its oversized stomach. Slaking merely yawned during its reveal and it was clear to Brendan and May that this was the same Slaking that they had seen when they were going back through Petalburg Woods as it had the same scar that Brendan said was from a Gallade located above its right eye. May analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Slaking, the Lazy pokemon and the final evolved form of Vigoroth. Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokémon reluctantly moves to another spot."_

"Mega punch!" Norman quickly exclaimed and Slaking stood up heading straight towards Swellow, who had landed back in front of Brendan after taking the recoil from Brave bird, with its right hand in a fist that was glowing a bright white.

"Dodge it!" Brendan countered and Swellow merely flew out of the way of the punch "Wing attack!" Swellow flew back down with both of its wings glowing and Slaking, due to its ability, was unable to dodge so was hit with the flying type attack but a smirk crossed Norman's lips. A smirk that neither Brendan nor May liked.

"Counter." Norman called out simply as Slaking's body became outlined in orange and it sped towards Swellow grabbing it by the wings and, after circling it around aiming its throw, threw the flying type towards the wall creating a loud thud. It was clear that Swellow had been knocked out.

"Great job buddy. You did good." Brendan praised as he returned Swellow who did a slight smile before becoming nothing more than red particles. Brendan reached for another ball "Grovyle! Battle stance!" Brendan exclaimed revealing his starter pokemon who, at one glance at Norman, readied itself.

"Your starter pokemon….still looks incredibly weak." Norman commented but Grovyle only smirked at Norman keeping his cool "Slaking, yawn!" Slaking opened its mouth sending a powerful yawn directly towards Grovyle who started to become drowsy.

"Wake yourself up with agility!" Brendan countered quickly and Grovyle began to run around becoming mere particles as all that could be seen of him was a green figure. Norman's eyes widened at the gecko's speed and Brendan's way of countering yawn "Brick break!" Grovyle stopped in front of Slaking and his hand became a bright white colour as he made a karate chop straight down Slaking's stomach making it wail in pain.

"Flamethrower!" Norman quickly exclaimed and Slaking opened its mouth letting out a stream of flames as both Brendan and Grovyle's eyes widened. Even with Grovyle's increased speed, this attack was undodgeable. Grovyle was engulfed in flames making it now his turn to wail in pain as all Brendan could do was watch in horror as Norman laughed.

"You thought you could win! Not even your starter is a match for Slaking!" Norman mocked still laughing "Slaking! Finish it with hammer arm!" Slaking stood up still breathing the column of flames as it got closer to Grovyle. Slaking stopped the flames right before its left arm, which was glowing completely white and being held by its right, swung straight into Grovyle's chest sending it flying across the field. Grovyle was on the ground, not moving "Two down one t-"

"GROVYLE!" Grovyle screamed as it began to stand up.

"Grovyle…don't push yourself…retu-" Brendan began but Grovyle gave him a look as if to say "I'm fine" before he began to glow making Norman go wide eyed but Brendan and May to smile. Grovyle grew in size with his arms, legs and main body growing in size. His neck was growing in length as was his newly developed tail. The light diminished and revealed…

"SCEPTILE!" The newly evolved pokemon cried. Sceptile was a man-sized gecko with yellow orbs going down his back. His entire body was dark green with some reddish pink parts such as his bottom lip and around his waist. He still had bright green, gecko-like eyes. His leaves had multiplied making it so he had two on each arm. One of Sceptile's new additions was that he now had a tail that looked like a tree. His feet had sharp, green claws. May analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon and the evolved form of Grovyle. The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile—it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind."_

"Sceptile, can you continue?" Brendan asked his newly evolved starter who gave a nod as he went in front of his trainer "Alright then, let's try your new move, x-scissor!" Sceptile nodded as he crossed his arms into an "X" shape and his leaves began to glow a light green. Sceptile ran at an amazing speed towards Slaking and slashed the Lazy pokemon with the green "X" it has making the giant ape topple over, knocked out. Norman was clearly ticked off now.

"You useless piece of….Lost to a Sceptile." Norman said in disgust before chucking Slaking's ball out of the window making Brendan, May, and even Sceptile, growl at Norman's attitude. Normal smirked as he grabbed his last and final pokemon "Kangaskhan! Normalize!" Norman exclaimed releasing a brown pokemon with a smaller pokemon inside its pouch. Kangaskhan was a large, dark brown pokemon with a cream coloured, egg shaped stomach with a pouch that housed a smaller version of Kangaskhan, only a pale grey colour. Kangaskhan had armour-like plating on its shoulders and around its ankles. It had three sharp, white claws on each of its hands and feet. On its head was a brown, shell like piece of skin just above its cream coloured ears and blood red eyes. It had a long tail and spikes that wend down its back. May analysed the pokemon.

" _Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you."_

What caught Brendan's eye was the bracelet around Kangaskhan's left arm and Norman touching a small neckpiece around his neck that was hidden due to his collar.

"Kangaskhan! Mega evolve!" Norman exclaimed again as Kangaskhan became enveloped in a whitish sphere which it easily broke out of revealing its mega evolved form. Kangaskhan didn't have any drastic changes, the only being that its skin now had more padding and that its child had now come out ready to fight. When Kangaskhan was in its regular form, the child looked innocent but not, it looked like it could kill a man with its fierce stare. Much like its mother, the baby Kangaskhan had padding all over its small body "Impressed?" Norman asked mockingly.

"Slightly." Brendan replied honestly "At how someone like you can get mega evolution."

"Well, when you fool this gullible world that you're an inspiration to many, you get presents like this." Norman joked laughing to himself making Brendan, May and Sceptile scowl again "Kangaskhan, Dizzy punch!" Norman ordered and both Kangaskhan ran towards Sceptile with both of their left fists glowing with white energy.

"Sceptile, jump!" Brendan commanded and Sceptile jumped out of the way of the two wild animals.

"The same, Kangaskhan!" Norman called as the adult Kangaskhan jumped up and smacked Sceptile mid-jump bringing him down to earth. Once Sceptile hit the ground, the younger Kangaskhan punched him making him go swirly-eyed. The young Kangaskhan jumped in victory while the adult Kangaskhan patted its head in congratulations.

"Great job, Sceptile. You tried your hardest and I couldn't ask for more." Brendan praised as he returned Sceptile who smiled as he became red particles. Brendan quickly grabbed his third and final pokemon "Gallade! Play time!" Brendan exclaimed releasing the Blade pokemon who, much like Sceptile, got a glance at Norman and got ready for battle but soon noticed his opponents.

"You don't expect me to beat up a mother and child, do you?" Gallade asked jokingly.

"If they're in control of Norman? Yes." Brendan replied and Gallade nodded returning his focus to the battlefield as Brendan raised his right hand touching the mega stone "Gallade! Mega Evolve!" Gallade became enveloped in a whitish sphere which he quickly broke out of revealing his mega evolved form. Norman raised both of his brows in amazement.

"So this is the Gallade I've heard so much about. Gotta admit, this is the only pokemon on your team that looks tough. But not tough enough! Kangaskhan, aerial ace!" Norman exclaimed as both Kangaskhan jumped into the air. The adult Kangaskhan threw the younger Kangaskhan towards Gallade before launching itself towards the Blade pokemon. Both were surrounded by a white line.

"Psycho combat!" Brendan countered as Gallade's right blade became pink with psychic energy and his right became red with fighting energy. Gallade hit the younger Kangaskhan with his left blade which knocked it across the field but hit the adult Kangaskhan with his red blade sending it also flying across the field "Earthquake!" Gallade jumped high into the air giving a loud stomp onto the ground as it began to shake.

"Protect!" Norman shouted and Kangaskhan grabbed its child before creating a green barrier around them both protecting them from the ground type attack "Shadow ball!" Both Kangaskhan opened their mouths wide and sent two purple balls with dark centers towards Gallade. The young Kangaskhan's ball was smaller than its parents so it only had half of the power of a normal shadow ball. Both balls hit Gallade causing him to stumble but soon caught his grip again and waited for his next command.

"Aerial jump kick!" Brendan shouted and Gallade jumped high into the air soon shooting himself back down at incredible speed as his right leg began to charge up with red energy heading straight for Kangaskhan.

"Protect!" Norman countered and Kangaskhan created a green sphere around itself and its child. A smirk crossed Brendan's face.

"Should've watch the Dewford Gym battle! Feint!" Brendan commanded right as Gallade passed through the green sphere smacking Kangaskhan right in the stomach sending it flying across the room and right into the wall.

Kangaskhan, was fainted.

"ALRIGHT BREN!" May exclaimed jumping in mid-air. Gallade stood up straight and helped Kangaskhan up to which the normal type accepted the hand helping. Both pokemon reverted back to their original forms. Norman watched in disbelief that he lost to his own son. He soon first felt angry at himself, but he quickly turned that anger towards Brendan.

"YOU!" Norman balled from his side of the field "I'LL END YOU!" Norman began to run at top speed towards Brendan who could only watch in horror. Gallade and Kangaskhan both instantly threw themselves in front of the rampaging Gym Leader both blocking his fits with their protects but Norman broke through them with ease sending both the Blade and Parent pokemon flying backwards and into the wall, both were knocked out.

"Norman…let's be civilised about this!" Brendan pleaded standing in front of the heavily panting Gym Leader.

"Civilised?" Norman repeated chuckling slightly "You want me to be civilised about being defeated by my own son? You want me to be civilised about being defeated by someone who has less experience than me? The only civilised way of fixing this…is THIS!" Norman finished by landing a full on punch to Brendan's stomach sending him instantly to the floor to which Norman kicked him constantly. May watched in horror and tried to pull Norman back but only got an elbow to the chest sending her to the ground and herself being knocked out. All Brendan could do was take the beating. He could see his eyes slowly closing meaning that this was the end. Just then, the door opened.

"NORMAN! GET OFF MY SON!" Steven balled running straight towards Norman and pushing him off sending him to the floor. Steven got a glance around the room and was completely horrified at what he saw.

"You always…do come to…our rescue…" Brendan joked right before he lost consciousness.

"Brendan! Stay with me!" Steven pleaded as he held Brendan in his arms.

"Keep the…seat for…champion warm…for me…" Brendan joked again right before he closed his eyes.

"Brendan? Brendan! BRENDAN!" Steven shouted shaking Brendan's out cold body frantically. Steven placed Brendan on the floor gently and rolled up his sleeves gritting his teeth as he watched the coward they call the Petalburg Gym Leader stand up "Who do you think you are? The title of Gym Leader is supposed to bring respect! All you've done to it is bring about a bad name!"

"I never asked for all of this respect." Norman told him "I just got it. Guess I'm good at my job. You can't fire me now, can you?" Steven growled at Norman's comment and ran straight at him punching him right in the nose making a small cracking sound happen. Steven then kicked Norman right inbetween the legs making the man fall to his knees and to finish it off, Steven grabbed Norman by the hair dragging him across the floor and slamming him repeatedly into the wall.

"Don't! You! Ever! Come! Back! Here! Again!" Steven shouted inbetween wall-slammings. Steven dropped Norman to the floor earning a wheeze from the man. He coughed up a small amount of blood and his nose was definitely crooked. Steven sent one final kick to Norman's chest knocking him out cold. Just then the police walked in.

"Alright! What's ha-HOLY!" An officer began but stopped seeing the horrific scene "Call an ambulance! Jesus Christ!"

"Not for this one." Steven corrected nudging to Norman "Jail for him." The officer nodded knowing not the question the champion but still called an ambulance for Brendan and May whilst an officer cuffed Norman and sent him to a police car. When May was being carried to a stretcher, she dropped a voice recorder which Steven picked up. He played the recording back and noticed that it had everything that Norman had said and done to them with the insults and beatings. Steven smiled at this and put the camera in his pocket "You two did well. Get some rest and I'll deal with the rest of this. It's the least I could do."

* * *

 _An hour later…_

May had recently woken up due to her injuries not being too severe but Brendan was still to awaken. He had bruises and bandages almost everywhere. Most of Brendan's friends and family had arrived at the hospital. Steven had told them that Norman was arrested by police and that there was evidence that put him to jail to which he thanked May for. They were all waiting outside of the room that Brendan was in as Gardevoir was using a new skill she had just learned, heal pulse, to quicken the pace of the healing. Everyone was worried, but no one was more worried than May or Caroline both fearing the worst. They both knew of Norman's fierce power first hand and knew that it left more than just a mark. Though, there worries were diminished once a doctor came out.

"He's awake." The doctor said simply causing both May and Caroline to look up instantly whilst the others smiled. They didn't bother to move as the two girls rushed past the doctor into the room. They soon followed suit once the doctor moved from the door.

"Please don't jump on me! I still have broken bones!" Brendan pleaded but May didn't listen and threw herself at Brendan "Oh dammit…"

"We were so worried!" May and Caroline exclaimed at the same time in tears.

"Please, I don't die that easy. Especially to someone of his stature." Brendan joked causing a small laugh to echo throughout the room "Speaking of, what happened to him?"

"He's arrested." Steven replied "Thanks to you two recording what he said, it was used as evidence against Norman and he's been put away for life." Brendan nodded in understanding but a question still circled his mind.

"And…my badge?" Brendan asked jokingly causing Steven to chuckle.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to get that." Steven replied and Brendan sighed "What? I don't carry around badges."

"Brendan, do you know of where the next gym is?" Birch asked and Brendan shook his head "It's in Fortree City just east of Mauville City." Brendan nodded and thanked Birch for the information.

"I got my Mauville Badge, by the way." Wes told Brendan showing his badge case "Though…you're still ahead and may be for a while since there's no leader in Petalburg right now."

"Well…I could give you a battle?" Brendan asked and Wes looked up at him in confusion "I was put down for the inheritance so I do have rights to the gym, correct?" Brendan asked Steven who nodded.

"You do…I don't see how one battle will hurt." Steven replied and Brendan nodded before turning to Wally.

"I'd be happy to do the same for you, too, Wally." Brendan told the green haired trainer who smiled and nodded before turning to Wes.

"How about we make it a double battle?" Wally asked Wes who, after thinking for a second, nodded in agreement.

"It'll be good to work with someone who I will eventually destroy." Wes replied mockingly earning a friendly stare from Wally.

"Save it for the league, you two." Rui told the two glaring trainers by standing in the middle of them.

"Guess we'd better train then, huh?" Wally asked Wes who nodded and, after saying their goodbyes, left the room with Rui.

"I'd better head off as well." Steven spoke up "Still need to do some legal things for Norman's sentence." Steven was just about to head out of the door but stopped and turned before he did "You've nothing to worry about anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Brendan nodded and smiled.

"Thanks...Dad." Brendan thanked and Steven chuckled slightly.

"Still need to get used to that." Steven joked before saying his goodbyes with Caroline who kissed Brendan's forehead before leaving.

"I wish you two luck. We'll be seeing you in Lilycove City! Call us when you need any advice!" Birch told the two before leaving leaving just Brendan and May, who was still on top of Brendan, in the room.

"You can let go now."

"I don't wanna."

"I don't think you ever will."

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! I'd like to reply to user "Guest"'s review again but this one doesn't have spoilers as it was the scene which you have just read. Though I couldn't get the first half of your idea out, I did get the second half and it was still a great idea. Be sure to leave more reviews of your ideas even if it's just half a sentence long. Just letting you know, I have a brief plan of what is happening in this story all up until right after the league! Stay tuned!**


	42. Brendan Vs Wally and Wes!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-four of Hoenn Adventures! I'd like to thank jmoul18 for your OC! I'm still looking for some more so feel free to send a review or a PM of your OC! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This Gym Battle will be between the temporary leader, Brendan King, and the two challengers Wally Finkerton and Wes Trench!" May told the small crowd that had gathered in the Petalburg Gym acting as referee using the knowledge that she had gained from watching other matches in Gyms to her advantage as the crowd cheered "This battle will be a double battle with each challenger using two pokemon each but the Gym Leader uses four pokemon! Gym Leader! Send out your two first pokemon!"

"Slaking and Vigoroth! Show some muscle!" Brendan called sending out the Lazy pokemon and the Wild Monkey pokemon who appeared to his right and his left respectively. Slaking merely yawned but seemed a lot better to be in control of Brendan whilst Vigoroth jumped around uncontrollably happy about its new trainer.

"Challengers! Send out your first two pokemon!" May ordered turning her attention to Wes and Wally's side.

"Magneton! Battle phase/Umbreon, purify!" Wally/Wes called out at the same time with the Magnet pokemon appearing in front of Wally and the Moonlight pokemon appearing in front of Wes. Magneton's magnets spun around whilst Umbreon's yellow rings shone giving it an eerie demeanour. May spoke up once again once all four seemed ready for battle.

"Then let the battle…commence!" May exclaimed doing a karate chop signalling the battle's beginning.

"Magneton, supersonic!" Wally started off as Magneton sent a shockwave towards both of the ape pokemon.

"Smack it back with hammer arm!" Brendan quickly countered as Slaking stood up with its left arm glowing and it punched the wave sending it back towards the opposing pokemon but at a much higher speed than what Magneton had shot it at.

"Umbreon, take the hit!" Wes quickly shouted and Umbreon jumped in front of the wave making it confused.

"Why did you do that?" Wally asked in pure confusion, but not as much as Umbreon.

"You'll see. Umbreon! Bottoms up!" Wes replied throwing a Persim berry towards Umbreon who surprisingly caught it with ease and gulped the entire berry down curing its confusion.

"Huh. Nice." Wally complemented.

"It's nothing really. Just common knowledge." Wes told Wally acting modest.

"Slaking, yawn! Vigoroth, strength!" Brendan shouted ending the two's conversation. Slaking opened its mouth wide sending out a loud yawn that echoes throughout the building making both pokemon's eyes droopy as Vigoroth ran towards the two pokemon first punching and kicking Magneton sending it backwards slightly and then quickly towards Umbreon who fell down from the mass of hits it had taken. Due to their sudden pain, both pokemon woke up instantly.

"Magneton, magnet bomb!" Wally shouted as Magneton created metal spheres around itself and threw them at the two apes.

"Umbreon, dark pulse!" Wes added as Umbreon opened its mouth sending a purple and black ray of darkness towards the two apes.

"Vigoroth take both hits!" Brendan quickly countered as Vigoroth jumped into both the metal spheres and the ray of darkness causing both Wes and Wally to raise a brow at what seemed to be a suicide move but Brendan's smirk sent chills down their spine. Vigoroth was barely standing at this point "Reversal!" Vigoroth ran towards both of its opponents with its body surrounded in a blood red aura. Once it got close enough, Vigoroth punched both Umbreon and Magneton at the same time causing the two to rivet in pain due to the super effective attack having so much power. Both fell to the ground, as did Vigoroth.

"Magneton, Umbreon and Vigoroth are all unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!" May stated as all three called back their pokemon and thanked them for their work.

"He's still got two whilst we only have three. Slaking's barely hurt and I don't like the look on Brendan's face right now." Wes whispered to Wally who nodded as they both grabbed their final pokemon.

"Shelgon! Battle phase/Mismagius, purify!" Both Wally and Wes shouted at the same time with Wally releasing a shell-like pokemon and Wes releasing a purple ghost with what looked like a dress and a hat. Shelgon was simple a white shell with multiple lines separating the shell into six parts. On the top three parts, it had fin-like parts. In the middle of the shell, was Shelgon's grey face and yellow, angry eyes. It had four, black, stubby legs. Wes had released a purple ghost that was legless and armless yet it was wearing some sort of dress. The dress had two sleeves but no arms inside them. At the bottom of the dress was a pinkish purple border. Mismagius had three red gems located right under its neck with one being bigger than the other two. Mismagius had a relatively skinny neck but had a round lump midway down. Mismagius' face was mostly concealed by the purple, witch-like hat it wore with multiple spiky parts that ended with the same color purple as it had at the bottom of its dress and sleeves. Mismagius' mouth was red in the shape of a "W" with a devilish smirk and bright, yellow eyes.

"Kangaskhan! Show some muscle!" Brendan exclaimed sending out the Parent pokemon, who seemed more than happy to be in Brendan's control, and, when he did release it, he raised his right arm into the air touching the keystone that was on the bracelet "Mega evolve!" Kangaskhan became enveloped in a whitish sphere but when it emerged from the sphere, its child had a fierce look on its face but, like its mother, loved the idea of Brendan being its trainer. Wes suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's it?" Wes mocked "That's what you mega evolve for? You let your child out of your pouch? Please, that thing looks like it would faint just by seeing a Magikarp!" Wally rolled his eyes at Wes' stupidity.

"You really think so?" Brendan asked rhetorically before a smirk crossed his face again "Well, how about this? Kangaskhan! Crunch!" Kangaskhan threw its child towards Mismagius who, like its trainer, was laughing at the child's "intimidating" stance so was oblivious to the young child's gaping mouth as it bit onto Mismagius' neck with the adult Kangaskhan following suit making the Magical pokemon scream in pain of the super effective attack.

"Wes! Could you please focus on the battle?!" Rui shouted from the stands making Wes immediately stop laughing and go red from embarrassment as Rui sat down slightly irritated.

"Ahem, sorry." Wes apologized and Wally rolled his eyes again.

"Apologize to Mismagius, not me." Wally told him "Shelgon, headbutt!" Shelgon threw itself at the adult Kangaskhan knocking it out of the way and, worrying about its mother, the young Kangaskhan jumped off Mismagius and ran to its mother helping it up.

"Mismagius! Magical leaf on Slaking!" Wes suddenly shouted as Mismagius created leaves controlled by a psychic energy and threw them towards Slaking.

"Burn them with flamethrower!" Brendan countered as Slaking opened its mouth once more sending a flame pillar towards the leaves burning them all to a crisp.

"Another, Mismagius!" Wes called as Mismagius created more leaves controlled by a psychic energy them towards Slaking.

"More flames!" Brendan countered again and Slaking created another pillar of flames.

"Shelgon! Brick break!" Wally quickly commanded seeing that Slaking was preoccupied with the burning of the leaves. Shelgon ran at top speed towards Slaking as its front left foot glowed a bright white color and it soon smacked Slaking with the super effective fighting type attack sending the Lazy pokemon to the floor, knocked out.

"Slaking is unable to battle! Gym Leader! Send out your final pokemon!" May stated as Brendan returned Slaking thanking it for its hard work and reaching for another ball as Kangaskhan and Shelgon went back towards their trainers awaiting their next attack. Shelgon and Kangaskhan were both panting heavily but showed only slight damage.

"Zangoose! Swipe them clean!" Brendan exclaimed sending out a white, humanoid pokemon. Zangoose was mostly white with dark red colors located on the edge of his paws, which housed a pair of blackish grey claws, his left ear was completely red with a tick mark going over his left eye, which both were pink and had an angry aura to them, and a lightning bolt-like mark across his chest. Zangoose also had a thick, bushy tail that split into two at its tip. Zangoose let out a might roar as it entered the field.

"That's strange. Norman didn't have this pokemon in your battle against him." May thought out loud completely forgetting that she was the referee.

"You'd be right about that. He used to use Zangoose years ago but he was sent away due to him being "too violent"." Brendan explained chuckling slightly at the irony "He was sent back here just for this battle and by the looks of it, Zangoose looks more than ready for it, isn't that right, buddy?"

"ZAN!" Zangoose replied making an X with its claws. Wes and Wally looked at the Cat Ferret pokemon with interest at what it could do.

"Let's begin with X-Scissor!" Brendan commanded as Zangoose began to run across the field making a light green X with his hands heading straight for the two opposing pokemon "Kangaskhan, back him up with outrage!" Kangaskhan and its child also began to run right next to Zangoose with a purple aura surrounding them as their eyes flashed purple.

"Double protect!" Both Wes and Wally called at the same time as their two pokemon became enveloped in green, protective shields. Brendan smirked again before calling out his next command.

"Don't think you're safe!" Brendan shouted in a menacing tone "Double feint!" As he said this, both Kangaskhan and Zangoose broke through the shields with both the adult and young Kangaskhan beating Mismagius with punches and kicks that were surrounded with purple energy whilst Zangoose slashed Shelgon with the green X it had created and also with fists of an icy aura. Both pokemon screamed in agony at the pain of the normal type's fury as their trainers could only watch in horror. Both normal types pulled back seeing that their opponents couldn't take anymore and once they did, both Mismagius and Shelgon dropped to the floor, knocked out.

"Shelgon and Mismagius are unable to battle meaning that the winner of this match is the Gym Leader, Brendan!" May quickly exclaimed as she ran over to Brendan getting the jump on him bringing him into a hug as the crowd roared in the normal type's power. The adult Kangaskhan picked up its child and brought it to eye level of Zangoose who fist bumped the young Kangaskhan causing it to squeal in happiness before the adult Kangaskhan put its young back into its pouch returning to its normal form. Both Wes and Wally smiled sadly as they returned their pokemon thanking them for their hard work as Brendan had, somehow, managed to get out of May's clutches and both the challengers and the leader met in the middle to shake hands.

"You're amazing at this! You sure you don't want to be a Gym Leader?" Wally asked Brendan as the two shook hands as Brendan shook his head.

"Nah. Champion's much better." Brendan replied as he shook Wes' hand.

"I could take over, if you want…?" Wes proposed.

"No!" Both Wally and Brendan replied at the same instantly making Wes cry in a corner.

"We'll just have to train together if we want to get this badge and when we're ready, we want it to be against you, got it?" Wally told Brendan who nodded.

"Certainly." Brendan replied just before Charles Goodshow appeared on the field.

"Brendan, my boy! That was simply amazing! The Petalburg Gym has never seen a battle of that level! Are you sure that you don't want to be a Gym Leader?" Goodshow asked "You definitely have the skills."

"No thank you." Brendan replied "This life isn't for me. Especially with this title being the same as the man who ruined my childhood." Goodshow frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Just know that the offer is always open for you to join." Goodshow told Brendan as he began to walk away causing Brendan to sigh.

"That man will ask me that question until I die, won't he?" Brendan sighed making Wally shrug.

"I'm sure that someone'll step up and take the place soon enough." Wally reassured Brendan who smiled and nodded "You were pretty good with those pokemon though. They followed your command like they were your own."

"I guess they're just used to Bren and how he was the one who took down their abusive leader." May stated walking towards the two.

"It wasn't ALL me. Steven's the one who got him arrested." Brendan corrected acting modest causing May to kiss his cheek.

"You still played a big role in it though." May corrected him with a smile which Brendan returned almost instantly "Now, come on, I'm hungry." May complained as she began to drag Brendan out of the Gym.

"I'll see you around Brendan!" Wally shouted as Brendan was being dragged away. Brendan just barely heard him and he threw up a thumbs up in reply.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Brendan was taking a leisurely stroll down the streets of Petalburg taking in one last look at the Gym. Though he was glad that the whole ordeal with Norman was over, he still reminisced about it and thought that it would be appropriate to say one final goodbye to the normal type Gym. Taking a look inside, he could see that it had been emptied out probably for re-skinning and will be redesigned for the next person who stands up to be the next leader.

"It's been fun, but now, it's time to leave. Hope you get someone better than Norman." Brendan thought out loud with his voice echoing throughout the building. He was about to leave but stopped hearing a cry of a pokemon.

"Zan!" Zangoose called over to Brendan causing him to turn. Zangoose threw Brendan a pokeball to which the trainer caught with ease. One glimpse of the ball told Brendan that this ball, was Zangoose's.

"You wanna come along, huh?" Brendan asked the Cat Ferret pokemon who nodded in response "Alright then, it's a pleasure." Brendan told the normal type before he returned him. Brendan smiled at the ball before clipping it to his belt.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Fun fact: I was originally going to have Brendan travel with Slaking, Vigoroth and Kangaskhan but ultimately decided on just Zangoose since, if Brendan did take all of the Gym's strongest pokemon, the Gym would be left with no pokemon for the next leader to use. Plus, Zangoose is one of my favorites and think that it deserves a chance in the spotlight since I find that most overlook it for just being a normal type with a decent attack stat.**

 **Not much else to say here except for keep on sending your reviews whether it be complimenting the story or saying something that should be changed! All criticism is taken into account but only if it is constructive. Stay tuned!**


	43. Eon, Aqua and Magma!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-five of Hoenn Adventures! Kind of embarrassing really, I accidently uploaded the last chapter really early but decided to leave it up as an apology for not updating a couple of days ago so I'm writing this almost instantly after the fact. Probably won't finish it today as I'm about to go to sleep but, I'll try! Enjoy either way!**

* * *

The next day, Brendan and May got up early to begin their journey back to Mauville City. During breakfast, Brendan had introduced Zangoose to his and May's pokemon explaining what had happened the night earlier. Zangoose was accepted by many in the group but Zangoose seemed to have a grudge against both Gallade and Combusken which he explained, through the PokeNav's translator, that it was because of their fighting typing. Gallade understood, even if a little hurt, whilst Combusken ranted to Zangoose about how it wasn't their fault that they were fighting types though Zangoose didn't listen and simply put himself back inside his ball.

* * *

After breakfast, Brendan and May asked Gallade and Gardevoir to teleport them back to Mauville City which they were more than happy to ending up in the large city's center courtyard to which people around looked in confusion at the suddenly appearing trainers but one look at Gallade and Gardevoir told them their answer. Brendan took a look at his map on his PokeNav seeing that their next destination, Fortree City, was east, as Professor Birch had said, of Mauville and they would have to cross route 118 and head north after that crossing route 119.

* * *

Route 118 was a simple, straight line much like early route with a lot of greenery such as trees, grass and flowers but this one had one of Hoenn's lakes that had to be crossed if people wanted to gain access to the other side. This route was also decently popular with fishermen as there was a good handful of them there right now, some either waiting for that special tug on their rod **(A/N You dirty minded fools!)** or in the middle of a battle with a catch. Brendan and May had easily crossed the route and now had to cross the said river.

"Do we swim across?" May asked but soon regretted the question seeing how wide the river was.

"No…too long to swim across." Brendan replied observing the birds eye view that his PokeNav gave him "I doubt that you two have enough energy already to teleport us that far?" Brendan asked the two psychic types behind them who shook their heads sadly "Then there's only one option." Brendan stated as he released Marshtomp and Brendan knelt down to his level "Marshtomp, think that you could give us a ride to the other side of this river?" Brendan asked the Mudfish pokemon who, after taking a glance at the river, saluted in response.

"You can count on me, sir!" Marshtomp replied making Brendan chuckle slightly as Marshtomp made his way to the water. Brendan gestured for May to go first.

"Such a gentleman." May joked laughing slightly giving Brendan a kiss on the cheek before allowing Marshtomp to take her to the other side. May had returned Gardevoir before going leaving Brendan and Gallade to wait for Marshtomp to return. They waited in silence before an elegant cry and a strong gale of wind hit them. Once the wind had stopped, both Brendan and Gallade looked around for what had made such a draft with both of them stopping in shock at what they saw. The pokemon had a long, white body with the back being mostly a light blue color. It had blue and white arms, with the first half being white and then, after the elbow, being blue, pointed, blue wings and tails, a blue, mask-like object with a hole in the centre and a hole for its red eyes to be revealed and two pointed, white ears at the side of its head.

"L-Latios!" Brendan said in disbelief as he analysed the legendary with his Pokedex.

" _Latios, the Eon Pokemon._ _Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance. This pokemon has the ability to Mega Evolve."_

" _Trainer Brendan."_ Latios spoke telepathically to Brendan _"I have seen your power and your kindness towards your pokemon. It is rare to see a human with so much loyalty to his or her pokemon."_ Brendan was about to speak but Latios laughed slightly _"Do not be modest for I speak the truth."_ Brendan showed a look of fright and confusion.

"Latios, it is an honor." Gallade said to the Eon pokemon as he bowed making Latios laugh again but soon stopped when he realised his true meaning for being where he was right now.

" _I am sorry for dropping on you like this, but you must come with me! There is no time to explain!"_ Latios told Brendan as he lowered herself for Brendan to climb on which, after returning Gallade, he did trusting the Eon pokemon. Latios soon sent himself high into the air making even Mauville City seem like an ant.

* * *

As the two were flying, Latios began to become enveloped in a pinkish white sphere with Brendan inside. He was Mega Evolving. Latios broke out easily and revealed his mega evolved form. Latios was now a dark purple instead of light blue and his wings now looked more aerodynamic. His arms now had added wings making it fly faster. Brendan was amazed at Latios' new form and could almost feel the psychic power that oozed through it. Latios noticed Brendan's amazement and laughed for a third time.

" _I take it you're impressed?"_ Latios asked and Brendan nodded _"You're the first human I've ever shown this to. You should feel special."_ Latios laughed again before coming to a halt above a small, isolated island out in the middle of the ocean _"We've arrived. Hang on tight, trainer."_ As soon as Latios said this, he did a loop-de-loop before heading straight down for the island below.

* * *

The island was like a small paradise for wild pokemon with almost no civilisation on it. There was a main land that was covered in greenery. The main land was surrounded by a thick, mountainous landscape that had waterfalls around everywhere making the place seem at peace. Once Latios had landed, he allowed Brendan to step off before leading him to the inside of a thick forest.

" _This is Southern Island. A place that most do not know exist and only those worthy can travel too. Those bad people who I spoke of earlier were certainly not worthy and forced themselves on to this sacred land. I've no idea how they knew of the island's location as it constantly moves."_ Latios began to explain as the two walked through the thick forest on the island _"There were bad people who came here, looking for myself and my sister._ _There was a pair that talked about expanding the sea and the other pair talked about expanding the land mass. They said that they needed the power of mega evolution but, once they had tried to capture us, we had both escaped and flown as far as we could. We both knew what we had to do: find a capable soul that can rid of these menaces. You know the rest."_ Brendan nodded in understanding as they both went through the forest soon coming up to an opening.

"AH! Me bro Archie will kill me if I don't bring back one o' these Eon pokemon!" A muscly man exclaimed. He had very tanned skin much like the man he mentioned, Archie, and only wore a pair of dark blue trousers that had a lighter blue dot on the knee and trainer-like qualities on the foot. Around his waist was a short quilt that was being held up by a rope. The man was mostly topless exposing his muscles but he wore dark blue gloves over his hands. On his chest was a white Team Aqua symbol. The man's face was very gruff and had multiple blue triangles coming from the edges of his beard and hair that were both brown. The man has cold, blue eyes. Brendan reached for a ball but Latios held him back.

" _Wait. Let's not make any rash decisions."_ Latios told Brendan who nodded.

"Sir, if we call him to let him know that Latios ran away, I'm sur-" A grunt began but was soon cut off by the stomping of the grown man's foot causing the ground to shake slightly.

"Ya sayin' that we call me bro Archie and tell 'im we've failed?! Are ya insane?!" The man exclaimed "I, Matt of Team Aqua, do not fail! Especially for me bro Archie!"

"Yes, sir Matt, I understand but standing around won't do us much good. I suggest that we return here another time and get the jump on Latios again." The grunt suggested quivering slightly as Matt looked at her for a while processing what she had just said before an evil grin appeared on his face.

"I've got an idea! We come back 'ere at another time!" Matt exclaimed making the grunt raise a brow "I'm so smart!"

"But sir, I suggeste-"

"I'M SO SMART!" Matt exclaimed even louder covering his ears like a young child. The grunt sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Sir Matt, you're so smart." The grunt agreed sarcastically but Matt didn't pick up on her tone "All hail the great Matt and his smartness!"

"Don't hail me! Hail me bro Archie!" Matt corrected as the two began to head off but the grunt stopped hearing the ruffling of bushes. She pulled out a scanner that directly faced Brendan and Latios and her eyes widened before she grinned evilly.

"Sir Matt! I've found them!" The grunt called to Matt who instantly spun on his heels running over to the grunt.

"AH HA! I FOUND THEM!" Matt exclaimed loudly "COME 'ERE LATIOS!" Matt then ran towards the two.

" _Now!"_ Latios ordered and Brendan released Sceptile causing Matt to come to a screeching halt and look back at the grunt.

"Ey! You said you found Latios whilst all I see is this big ugly gecko thing." Matt complained to the grunt who was quivering in fear at the sight of Sceptile.

"S-Sir! That's a S-Sceptile!" The grunt stuttered but her eyes widened and her fears grew once she saw the orange scarf around Sceptile's neck with a mega stone and Brendan appear from the bushes also touching a mega stone "SIR! WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!"

"And why's that? You scared of a lil ge-YAH!" Matt exclaimed seeing Sceptile's new form. Sceptile looked mostly the same except now around his eyes was red, the tip of his tail was red, his tail was red and green in a striped pattern, his spine was outlined in red, the tips of his leaves on his arms were red, two of his previously yellow orbs were red with another pair being orange, his shoulder leaves were thicker and he had two holes in the side of the two bumps on the top of his head. Sceptile roared in his new power.

"Sceptile! Leaf blade!" Brendan called from the bushes and Sceptile, after smirking, made his leaves grow a bright green color before slashing Matt twice with them sending him flying backwards. The grunt saw Sceptile's power and ran to help Matt up.

"Sir! W-We have to leave! Now!" The grunt told Matt as she helped him stand up but Matt shook his head with a confident grin on his face.

"Nah. I've never ran from a fight and I ain't gonna start now!" Matt proclaimed slamming a fist into his other hand's palm before reaching for a ball "Sharpedo! Aqua power!" Matt called releasing a shark-like pokemon. Sharpedo was a large pokemon that had a blue top and white bottom. The top half had a three sharp fins, two on its sides and one, the biggest, on the top of its head. Also on the top of its head was a yellow star. Sharpedo's red eyes were behind triangular holes that had two lines covering them. Sharpedo had multiple sharp teeth inside its mouth. It had one final fin on the bottom of its body that was white. Brendan analysed the pokemon with his Pokedex.

" _Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon and the evolved form of Carvanha._ _Sharpedo can swim at speeds of up to 75 mph by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon's drawback is its inability to swim long distances. This pokemon has the ability to mega evolve."_

"Well, what are ya waitin' for?!" Matt exclaimed to the grunt "'elp out!"

"R-Right!" The grunt stuttered releasing her own pokemon "C-Carvanha! D-Destroy t-them!" Carvanha snapped its jaw readying itself for battle.

"I expected more of a challenge." Brendan mocked causing both Aquas to growl "Oh well. Sceptile! Dual chop!" Sceptile's leaves shone a purple aura as it ran towards both of the water and dark types.

"Sharpedo, ice fang!" Matt countered and Sharpedo's mouth began to ooze an icy aura as it sped towards the grass and dragon type.

"Block it with leaf blade!" Brendan shouted and one of Sceptile's purple blades quickly changed to green as it smacked Sharpedo away with it sending it flying back due to the attack being super effective. Sceptile's leaf returned to purple as he continued his assault towards Carvanha.

"T-Try a-" The grunt stuttered but was cut off due to Sceptile smacking Carvanha to the ground with just one slash of his purple leaf. Carvanha was knocked out "O-Oh d-dear!" Sceptile turned to Sharpedo who had managed to stand up straight.

"Aqua jet!" Matt commanded as Sharpedo became enveloped in a watery mass and it sped towards Sceptile as top speed.

"Quick attack to dodge followed by x-scissor!" Brendan countered and Sceptile easily maneuvered out of the way of Sharpedo's water attack but before Sharpedo got too far, Sceptile grabbed its bottom fin to stop it in its tracks, spun it around and slashed it with his two light green blades causing the Brutal pokemon to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, knocked out.

"SCEPTILE!" Sceptile roared in victory before he returned to his normal form. Sceptile fell to the ground out of exhaustion to which Brendan just caught him and smiled at the Forest pokemon.

"You did well for your first time going mega. Get some rest." Brendan praised Sceptile, who smiled and nodded, as he returned him to his ball. Brendan then turned to the two Aquas who had oddly disappeared leaving no trace of their existence.

" _I was right all along. You are a strong trainer and care for your pokemon."_ Latios suddenly praised out of the blue **(A/N Get it? Because Latios is blue? Ahhh….made you groan.)** _"So much that I'd like to join you."_ Brendan's eyes widened at this.

"A-Are you sure?" Brendan asked and Latios nodded.

" _Even though staying here and looking after the pokemon is fun, I've been looking to get away from here and have an adventure and travelling with you is just the thing I need."_ Latios explained and Brendan nodded holding out a ball to which Latios instantly clicked the button of sending himself inside of the ball. The ball didn't even shake and instantly clicked successfully capturing Latios but, the ball soon made itself small indicating that Brendan would have to send a pokemon back in order to use Latios. A thought then struck Brendan's mind: How would he get back?

* * *

 _Half an hour ago…_

"Thanks Marshtomp! Go and get Bren now, OK?" May told the Mudfish pokemon who saluted in response heading back to pick up Brendan on the other side of the lake. May sat on the ground cross legged tapping the floor with her fingers waiting for Marshtomp to return with Brendan in toe when suddenly, a fierce gale of wind blew past the coordinator and a mellow voice called throughout the wind.

Once the wind stopped, May looked around for what had caused the massive gale and was shocked to see what it was.

"L-Latias!" May exclaimed in disbelief at the Eon pokemon. Latias was similar to Latios but instead of being light blue, she was bright red and seemed to be more carefree than Latios. Atleast, she usually was but right now, she seemed in distress.

" _T-Trainer! You've gotta help me! My and my brother were just playing in the forest with the wild pokemon there when these really mean people attacked us out of nowhere!"_ Latias explained in worry and fear _"Y-You've gotta help me!"_ May nodded and hopped on the back of Latias, who had lowered herself nearer to the ground, and the two flew off seemingly to the middle of nowhere. Whilst they were flying, Latias, similarly to Latios, had soon become enveloped in a whitish pink sphere with May inside causing the coordinator to give a look of fright before Latias broke out of it revealing her mega evolved form. Latias looked very similar to Latios' mega evolved form with the only difference being that her eyes were red whilst Latios' were light blue. May look at the Eon pokemon in awe.

"Beautiful…" May muttered quietly but Latias heard it going slightly red.

" _Oh come on! I'm barely different than my brother!"_ Latias replied embarrassedly causing May to giggle at the embarrassed legendary who sighed in shame. They soon reached their intended destination on a small island in the middle of Hoenn's vast ocean. They landed on a piece of elevated land that was above the forest-covered island. The land that they landed on was quite thin but lead to a side entrance to the mountain **(A/N It's the area in the ORAS Demo if you couldn't guess.)** _"This is a Mirage Island. Something that only appears on certain days at certain times. Most of the time, this island is covered in fog or simply hides underwater."_ Latias then pointed to the entrance in the side of the mountain _"In there, that's where the mean people went inside."_ May nodded clutching a pokeball entering inside of the cavern.

The cavern had multiple levels with the highest being the one that both May and Latias were standing on now. The highest path led straight until splitting off into two directions and leading down to the bottom of the mountain. It was clear who these "mean people" that Latias had talked about once the two walked inside of the cavern.

"I cannot….believe that we…lost that…damn Eon pokemon!" Courtney exclaimed angrily to the grunt that was with her. The grunt looked around frantically locking eyes with both May and Latias and turned to Courtney.

"M-Mistress Courtney?" The male grunt asked the female Magma Admin.

"WHAT?!" Courtney bellowed angrily causing the grunt to shriek and simply point behind the enraged girl. She smiled evilly once she saw what she was looking for "Ah…Latias and…" Courtney fake gasped "you're the girl…from Mt. Chimney…aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" May snapped back coldly tightening her grip on her already clutched ball. Courtney laughed almost robotically.

"That's no way…to say hello." Courtney replied turning her smile into an angry stare noticing what May was holding "If it's a…battle you want…it's a battle…you'll get! Camerupt…! Blaze it!" Courtney exclaimed sending out the Eruption pokemon who landed with a loud thud as it entered the field. The Magma grunt, after getting a stare from Courtney, did the same.

"N-Numel! F-For the l-land!" The grunt called releasing the Oblivious pokemon who entered the battlefield staring blankly into space.

"Combusken! Manectric! Take the stage!" May shouted releasing the Young Fowl and Discharge pokemon to her left and right respectively. Manectric had been equipped with a keychain around on of his front feet as it began to glow once May raised her right arm into the air touching the keystone in her mega bracelet "Mega evolve!" Manectric became enveloped in a whitish pink sphere that he quickly broke out of revealing his spiky mega evolved form. May smiled at Manectric as she remembered just yesterday when she got the mega stone for him.

* * *

 _Yesterday, at the Petalburg Hospital…_

 _After Brendan's Gym Battle against Wally and Wes, both Brendan and May were heading back to the pokemon center as it was getting late and they wanted an early night's rest if they were to head to Fortree City, a two day travel from Mauville City. They were casually walking down the street when they heard a familiar voice call for them both._

" _Brendan! May! Wait up!" The voice called causing the two to turn around quickly telling the two that the voice had come from the one and only, Steven Stone "Thank god. I thought I'd missed you two." Steven sighed in relief panting heavily with his hands on his knees._

" _I thought you were physically fit? Surely a small jog doesn't tire you out." Brendan joked causing Steven to chuckle slightly after giving a look of death to Brendan._

" _You're lucky I'm not your father yet or you'd be grounded for saying that." Steven joked causing the three to laugh slightly before Steven got to the reason that he wanted to meet the two as he brought out four stones, two big and two small "May, I believe that these will help you out on your journey." Steven said as he passed the stones over to May. One pair of stones had a cream colored background with a light blue flame-like design with a dark red streak down the middle in the foreground "This is the Manectite, this allows your Manectric to mega evolve in battle" Steven explained pointing to the stones and May nodded in understanding taking a look at the other pair of stones that had a bright pink background with a black flame-like design with a bright yellow, cream colored and goldy-brown stripe down the middle "That's the Mawilite. It allows for your Mawile to mega evolve during battle." Steven explained again with May nodding before she opened her mouth to speak but Steven put a hand up telling her to stop "I know what you're going to say and I want to reply by saying that it's a reward for sticking through this whole ordeal with Norman and thinking of that brilliant idea that really helped putting him in jail. Brendan's very lucky that he found you, you know." Steven told her as May went slightly red, causing Steven and Brendan to chuckle slightly, but nodded in understanding "May our paths cross again, my soon-to-be-relatives!" Steven exclaimed before popping out of existence that made both Brendan and May blink a couple of times to register what had just occurred before them. May was the first to snap out of her trance putting the stones into her pack and grabbing Brendan by the arm, snapping him out of his trance._

" _C'mon Bren! I need to go shopping for some accessories for both Manectric and Mawile if I want to mega evolve them!" May exclaimed happily as she dragged Brendan down the street._

" _At this hour?! Can't it wait?" Brendan questioned earning a giggle from the excited coordinator who shook her head._

" _No. We do it now!" May replied causing Brendan to sigh. He knew he would go to bed completely exhausted but knew that there was no way that he could change May's mind. He apologized to his arms for any pain that may happen before allowing himself to be dragged away._

* * *

 _Present…_

"MANECTRIC!" Manectric roared in his new power causing everyone but May, Courtney and Combusken to cover their ears. Both May and Combusken smiled at Manectric whilst Courtney looked him and growled.

"Lookin' good Manay!" Combusken complimented the Discharge pokemon earning a stare from the electric type.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. AGAIN!" Manectric roared taking a step with each word causing Combusken to get nearer and nearer to the edge.

"Kidding! Kidding! Chill, Electro!" Combusken defended herself as she waved her arms frantically in defence. Manectric smirked quickly turning into an all-out laugh making the Young Fowl pokemonto scowl at first but soon laughed herself.

"I'm glad that you two are having fun, but can it wait?" May politely asked the two laughing pokemon who instantly stopped laughing, nodding almost in unison, and took a battle stance "That's better."

"You think that…just because your…sparky dog has…spiky fur makes….it so you've…won this battle?" Courtney asked rhetorically before she let out a small chuckle "We'll see…about that! Camerupt…lava plume!" Camerupt's humps suddenly exploded sending a tower of hot, molten lava spewing from them straight down on top of Combusken and Manectric.

"Manectric, protect! Combusken, dodge with dig!" May countered as Manectric was surrounded in a green, protective shield and Combusken used her two claws to quickly dig a hole. Both pokemon were unharmed from the dangerous lava but Courtney had other ideas and so did the other Magma grunt beside her.

"Earthquake!" Courtney and the Magma grunt called at the same time as both of their pokemon got onto their hind legs and stomped the floor with their front feet causing the ground to shake fiercely.

"Manectric! Jump!" May quickly countered again as Manectric jumped high into the air dodging any tremors that made his way but the same couldn't be said for Combusken who was forced through the ground in extreme pain not only because of earthquake being super effective against her but also since earthquake did double damage due to her being underground. Combusken landed with a thud on the floor and seemed to be knocked out.

"Too easy." The Magma grunt mocked with a smirk seeing the knocked out Combusken. May sadly raiser her ball to return the Young Fowl pokemon but stopped once Combusken began to stand up again…

…and glow.

Combusken grew in size almost doubling her original height. Her stubby legs were no more as she now had fully grown legs and the same was said for her arms as she grew an extra talon making her have three claws with sharp nails. She grew long hair that went down her back in an upside-down V shape much like her trainer's. Her eyes were much fiercer and her beak grew longer. The light stopped as the newly-evolved pokemon turned around.

"BLAZIKEN!" The pokemon roared beating her chest like a wild ape. Blaziken had long, blonde hair that went down her back and most of her chest exposing a small amount of yellow. Her legs were mostly bright red with yellow, fluffy feet that just about covered her sharp clawed talons. Her tail was the same size as it was when she was a Combusken, but it seemed more slick than before. Her arms were mostly red but her claws were grey with black nails. She had a mostly red chicken-like face with yellow, piercing eyes and black pupils with two red pointed parts in the shape of a V. May analysed her newly evolved starter with her Pokedex.

" _Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon and the evolved form of Combusken._ _In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn. This pokemon has the ability to mega evolve."_

Before May could issue out an attack for her new pokemon, Blaziken's right leg suddenly became enveloped in flames as it kicked Numel, knocking it out instantly, right in its oblivious nose sending it on its side. The Magma grunt grunted as he returned the Oblivious pokemon.

"That was blaze kick!" May exclaimed seeing the move's power and the movements Blaziken did "Let's try this move called high jump kick, next." Blaziken nodded and jumped high into the air soon bringing herself back down full forcedly with her right leg glistening with a red aura. Courtney watched in horror but quickly snapped herself out of it.

"Camerupt! Protect!" Courtney commanded and Camerupt, also coming out of its trance, created a green shield around itself hoping to block the attack. Blaziken's leg collided with the shield but it wasn't long before she broke through and kicked Camerupt right in its face sending it flying backwards and straight into Courtney.

"M-Ma'am! Are you alright?!" The grunt asked, worriedly, running over to his admin's side. The grunt went wide eyed once he saw that Courtney was sparking all over and a part of her suit was ripped showing multiple gears and machinery all slowing down.

"Tell…Maxie that I…l-l-lov-" Courtney tried to get out but soon glitched out shutting off.

"Courtney!" The grunt exclaimed in horror "I need to get you out of here and back to Leader Maxie! Now!" The grunt then picked up Courtney's lifeless, robotic body and threw her over his shoulder sprinting off down the cave. May watched in confusion not knowing what the grunt saw as Courtney was covered by Camerupt, who had gotten up and followed its trainer out of the cave. May returned both Blaziken and Manectric thanking them for their hard work before spinning on her heels stopping abruptly looking into the eyes of a dazzled Latias.

" _That was…absolutely AMAZING!"_ Latias exclaimed telepathically causing May to hold her head for the slight headache she got. Latias went slightly red from embarrassment _"S-Sorry, just I loved that battle so much! Your battling style is amazing!"_ May couldn't help but smile at the Eon pokemon.

"I'm glad you liked it and even more glad that you and your brother are in peace now." May told Latias who nodded in appreciation "Could you give me a ride back to route 118, now? My boyfriend is probably waiting for me." Latias nodded again and seemed to put her head down in embarrassment "What's wrong?"

" _Well…"_ Latias began _"…Can I travel with you?"_ Latias asked looking up slightly to a surprised May but she soon smiled and nodded.

"Of course! If you're completely sure about it." May replied as she was about to take out a ball but soon realized something "Actually, I'll need a ride out of here and right now, my party's full. I'll allow you to join once I return to the pokemon center, okay?" Latias nodded and the two walked out of the cave to a more expansive area where Latias could safely take off. May climbed on top of Latias and the two went soaring into the sky with Latias going into her mega evolved state once more. Latias had told May that she wanted to say goodbye to her brother before she left and May nodded in agreement stating that she would feel terrible if Latias' brother was worried about what could have happened to Latias to which the Eon pokemon smiled knowing that her decision about traveling with the coordinator was the right choice. They had soon reached Southern Island, where Latias' brother, Latios, had been last seen from the dragon and psychic type.

" _This is where my brother lives! I really want you to meet him, mistress!"_ Latias exclaimed happily.

"You don't have to call me mistress, Latias, May's fine." May told the Eon pokemon slightly red from embarrassment.

" _Yes Mistress May!"_ Latias replied giggling slightly as May sighed knowing that Latias, much like Gallade and Gardevoir, would not change their minds at what they called either her or Brendan. Speaking of the Johto native…

"HEY! MAY!" Brendan called, cupping his hands over his mouth to project his voice, from down below making the girl look down and smile at the waving trainer "WHY ARE YOU RIDING A LATIAS?!"

"SHE'S GIVING ME A RIDE!" May exclaimed back cupping her hands over her mouth "HAVE YOU SEEN A POKEMON CALLED LATIOS ANYWHERE AROUND HERE?" Brendan nodded with a smile as he waved the shrunken pokeball that housed the blue Eon pokemon.

"YEAH! I DID! HE SAID THAT HE WANTED TO TRAVEL WITH ME TO I CAUGHT HIM!" Brendan replied as both Latias and May exchanged smiles.

"I'M GUESSING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A RIDE BACK?" May asked jokingly even though she knew the answer.

"IF THAT WERE THE CASE, I WOULDN'T BE HERE ANYMORE, WOULD I?" Brendan answered slightly annoyed but soon smiled when he saw May laughing at her boyfriend's stupidity for making his only ride inaccessible to him. Latias had lowered herself for Brendan to climb on and he did almost instantly with the pokemon and two humans flying off once again back to route 118.

 _"Who's your friend, Mistress May?"_ Latias asked telepathically to May only though Latias could sense a good aura about Brendan, she wanted to make sure with someone she trusted before doing anything.

"This is my boyfriend, Brendan. He's a good person." May replied kissing Brendan's cheek as Brendan giving a wave to Latias to which the Eon pokemon smiled in return.

" _That means that I'm not only travelling with my two new friends, but my brother too! Yay!"_ Latias exclaimed happily telepathically to both Brendan and May causing them both to laugh at the child-like personality of Latias.

"So, what happened on your end, Bren?" May asked once the two had stopped laughing. Brendan gave a slight chuckle before speaking.

"Team Aqua was there but the guy, who was named Matt, that was there was a bit of an idiot." Brendan replied "Whilst the "mindless grunt" had more of a brain than him. Though he was a tough opponent in battle." Brendan complimented remembering the battle "Atleast, to a regular opponent. Let's just say that a Sceptile mega evolving against a water type, not gonna end well for the water type." May laughed slightly at Brendan's small joke "What about you?"

"I faced off against Team Magma and that Courtney girl was there." May replied "To be honest, they were pretty easy - for a mega Manectric and Blaziken!" May gloated and Brendan's eyes widened with a smile.

"So, Combusken evolved did she?" Brendan asked and May nodded with a smile "And a day after Sceptile..." Brendan could've sworn he had heard Sceptile's ball slightly hit him but shrugged it off thinking that it was just his mind playing tricks on him whilst May laughed again.

"Those two are such a cute pair!" May squealed slightly "They say that fire and ice are a perfect match, but fire and grass are good too!" Brendan chuckled for a third time. Before they knew it, they had reached route 118 where, as soon as they had gotten off, May opened up an empty pokeball for Latias, who was the one who pressed the button, got in and the ball almost instantly clicked shut causing Brendan and May to laugh again as the legendary's child-like manner.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later, at the Mauville Pokemon Center…_

After going back to route 118 to pick up Marshtomp, Brendan and May thought that they may as well spend another night in Mauville City seeing as how they hadn't traveled as much as they had wanted to that day. Brendan had sent back Swellow and May sent back Roselia Professor Birch back in Littleroot Town allowing for Latios and Latias, who released themselves almost instantly once Brendan and May got outside to the battlefields, quickly noticing each other.

" _Sister!"_ Latios exclaimed happily gliding towards Latias for a hug.

" _Big bro!"_ Latias exclaimed happily back embracing her brother in a hug.

"That's…ADORABLE!" May squealed again with a tear in her eye at the two Eon pokemon. Brendan covered his ears from May's sudden outburst "Heh. Sorry."

"Apologize to my ears." Brendan joked but May took him seriously as a smirk, that Brendan didn't like one bit, appeared on her face as she stood on her tip-toes so her mouth was on level with his ear.

"I'm sorry, Bren." May seductively whispered into Brendan's ear making him go red slightly as May pulled back "Better?" May asked with a wink and Brendan nodded shaking his head frantically "Good. I'm going to bed." May told him with a yawn "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to but I need to do something before I do." Brendan replied to which May nodded before kissing his cheek and walking back into the pokemon center returning Latias and handing her ball to Nurse Joy. Latios glided over to Brendan.

" _What is it that you need to do, Master Brendan?"_ Latios asked telepathically.

"Battle you." Brendan replied simply making Latios give a confused look "I wanna see what you can do in battle. I'll pit you against one of my strongest. That alright with you?"

" _Your wish is my command, Master Brendan."_ Latios replied with a slight bow taking his side of one of the fields as Brendan took his own side and grabbed a ball.

"Gallade! Play time!" Brendan exclaimed releasing the Blade pokemon who did a flip entering the field as confident as ever. Gallade eyed his opponent and a smirk quickly caught hold of his lips as he turned to Brendan.

"A legendary pokemon?" Gallade asked jokingly sounding surprised "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh, but you deserve it!" Brendan replied causing the two to laugh before Latios coughed getting their attention.

" _May we begin?"_ Latios asked and Brendan and Gallade nodded in unison with Gallade taking a battle stance and Brendan raised his right arm up into the air.

"Gallade! Mega evolve!" Brendan exclaimed as Gallade became enveloped in a whitish pink sphere which he almost instantly broke out of revealing his mega evolved form.

" _Well, if you want it that way, then I'll have no choice but to do this!"_ Latios exclaimed as he himself became enveloped in a whitish pink sphere which he quickly broke out of revealing his mega evolved form. Both psychic types looked at each other expecting a great battle to be had.

"Not too hard you two, this is only a test to see what Latios can do." Brendan told the two psychic types who nodded and the battle begun with the two heading towards each other at top speed "Psycho combat!" Gallade's right blade shone with a psychic aura whilst his left blade shone with a fighting aura.

" _Combination moves? Impressive."_ Latios complimented _"But what about this?!"_ Latios' eyes shone blue as he sent a psychic wave towards Gallade but also, Latios shot a shadow ball towards the Blade pokemon.

"Gallade! Jump!" Whilst Gallade easily jumped over the wave of psychic energy, he was hit head on with the speeding shadow ball "Get back into it with aerial ace." Gallade quickly regained his balance running straight ahead towards Latios using aerial ace to increase his speed. Gallade got close enough to the Eon pokemon smacking him multiple times with psychic energy and fighting type energy making Latios grunt in pain "Finish this with high jump kick!" Gallade finished off with a kick that was surrounded in a fighting aura to the chest of the Eon pokemon making him hit the ground "That's a rap, you two." Gallade nodded and both pokemon returned to their original forms. Latios got back up and they both shook blade to hand.

"I enjoyed that very well, Latios. We should battle again when you get better." Gallade told the Eon pokemon with a smirk causing the part dragon type to roll his eyes as Brendan walked towards the two.

"Whilst you don't have much in the defence part, you've got strong attacks and good speed. Overall, I'm impressed." Brendan complimented Latios simply nodded before hitting the ground again in exhaustion.

"Legendary life got you down?" Gallade joked looking down at Latios who stared daggers at the Blade pokemon.

"I…hate…you." Latios simply said before going unconscious with fatigue.

"Well done Gallade, you've made an enemy that is a legendary." Brendan said sarcastically "You're literally asking for death now." Gallade chuckled slightly before he, too fell down due to exhaustion "I'm gonna get out of here before I suddenly hit th-" Brendan began before he, too, fell to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Just wanna say this right now. This chapter….over 6,000 words! I may have gotten a little…OK a lot carried away but that's how I am sometimes! It's a bad habit but I'm sure you all won't complain in the slightest! Stay tuned!**


	44. Getting Back on Track!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-six of Hoenn Adventures! For the user named "Guest" who sent me yet another amazing review with their amazing ideas, my response to them is at the bottom of this page in the Author's note. I am unfortunately not able to thumbs up or down your comment as it is an anonymous review so this is the only way of me responding! For the rest of you though, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow, my head, my spine and pretty much everything else." Brendan groaned as he awoke on the battlefield he had suddenly fallen asleep on. Once he awoke, he saw that dawn had just broke telling him that it was around 5am. Both Gallade and Latios were still, also, due to them both being exhausted from the day before, on the floor sound asleep. Brendan stood up on his feet and returned the two psychic types to their balls for a much better rest than the dirt covered floor before heading inside of the pokemon center and, after giving Nurse Joy his pokemon, back to his and May's room.

Once Brendan stepped inside, after slowly opening the door, he saw that May was still asleep soundly not even giving any signs of waking up any time soon and decided to head into the bathroom to do his morning ritual of brushing his teeth, taking a shower and a change of clothes **(A/N Still the same clothes that he wears normally, just using the logic of fictional characters for having multiple of the same outfit).** He soon walked out seeing the same sight as he saw before: a sleeping May showing no signs of her waking up anytime soon. Brendan headed out of the door opening and closing it slowly before making his way down to the cafeteria but not before being stopped by Nurse Joy who gave him back his pokemon to which Gallade almost instantly released himself once he was reequipped to his "Master's" belt.

"Why do I feel all of my bones aching in immense pain? It's worse than being thrashed around by an angry Salamence!" Gallade asked once he fully materialized as the two entered the cafeteria stretching his arms and legs.

"It's because all three of us fell asleep on the floor after your sparring match with Latios." Brendan replied taking a tray and his own serving of his breakfast "I didn't even feel tired when I just randomly fell." The two then sat down at a table with Brendan on one side and Gallade on the other who had his own bowl of pokemon food that he ate like fries.

"It was an adventurous day yesterday. Flying, oddly enough, takes a lot out of you." Gallade replied munching on three or four pieces of pokemon food at once causing Brendan to chuckle slightly.

"You're eating almost like May." Brendan joked earning a low powered high jump kick from Gallade "Don't try to deny it." The rest of their breakfast was mostly interrupted due to other people noticing Brendan and Gallade and wanting to meet them in person to which Brendan, whilst annoyed a little inside, and Gallade acted nicely to them signing autographs. Even though their popularity may have dropped in Slateport due to them being aired on Lisia's Contest Scouting program, they had gained more respect after Norman was found out to be the menace that he was making a lot of the people who though badly of Brendan just for the event with Lisia to have a change of heart and apologize to the Johto native. Before either Gallade or Brendan knew it, they had been accepting questions and autographs from people for almost a full hour making quite the crowd appear, one that had gotten too big to either of their likings.

"Master, a teleport is ready. Give the signal when it is needed most. " Gallade whispered to Brendan who gave the signal almost instantly causing Gallade to place a blade on Brendan a split second after they both up and disappeared causing the crowd that had gathered to blink a couple of times to make sure they weren't dreaming, then sighed in defeat knowing that they had lost their chance to speak to a celebrity child.

"Woah! The view from here is amazing!" Brendan exclaimed on the top half of Mauville City to which Gallade had teleported them to. The area that they were on was an area with parks, trees and multiple satellites and signal receivers but also had the prize of fresh air added to the mix "You can see pretty much the entire region from up here!" Gallade nodded also in awe of the view. From where they were, they could see Rustboro City off to their far left as just a small, grey speck, Lavaridge Town which atmosphere had mostly clouds over it due to their hot springs and their next destination, Fortree City, which looked to be enveloped in trees.

"Master, look! It's Fortree City!" Gallade called seeing the green city over the horizon. Brendan also looked in the same direction as Gallade but couldn't see what he was talking about.

"Where? All I see is trees." Brendan told the Blade pokemon who shook his head and acted as if Brendan was an idiot.

"That's just it! Fortree City IS the trees!" Gallade exclaimed jumping up and down slightly "The entire city is FILLED with treehouses!"

"You seem to like this city a lot more than you should…" Brendan joked chuckling slightly.

"Well, of course, I was there when the city did its greatest thing: was given a Gym and a Gym Leader!" Gallade replied causing Brendan to look at him strangely "Let me explain…

* * *

 _Fortree City, about a year ago…_

 _A small Ralts wandered the streets, or more like wooden walkways, that led from house to house. Fortree City was had a small population but its biggest popularity was the eco-friendly lifestyle of its residents causing them to live in peace with the wild pokemon of the forest. It was at this time that there was a small festival congratulating the twentieth anniversary of the tree covered city. The Ralts peered into a nearby house that seemed to be where the festival was taking place. The house was largely bigger than the other houses in Fortree making it seem that the owner of the estate had high standing in the city's leadership. A clinging of glass could be heard making the small chatter stop completely._

" _Alright everybody!" A woman in a light blue flying suit that looked around twenty-five years of age exclaimed catching the attention of everyone in the room "I'd like to thank you all for sticking by my dreams to create the healthiest city in all of this beautiful region of Hoenn! Arceus would be proud!" A loud cheer was heard from the people in the room. The cheer was a mix of women, men and children. The woman ceased the cheering by raising her hand "This prosperous society couldn't have been done without your support so, as thanks, I have a special announcement." The woman paused for a couple of seconds letting the suspense of the announcement get the people wondering "The pokemon league have officially announced that a Gym will be built right here in our very own Fortree!" A mass cheer was heard again much louder than the one that had occurred earlier "But!" The woman spoke up again "There's a slight problem. We….need a Gym Leader."_

" _That's easy, Wiwona!" A young boy aged around ten suddenly spoke "You're the one who led us to be this society and you already have a strong team of pokemon!" A mass chatter of agreement soon followed causing the woman, now known as Wiwona, to smile widely with slight tears forming in her eyes._

" _Thank you…All of you!" Wiwona exclaimed through tears of happiness before raising her glass to the air "Let the festival continue!"_

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Brendan suddenly exclaimed "How were you in Fortree, when you lived in Petalburg Woods?"

"Well, I lived in Fortree before Gardevoir, known then as a Kirlia, took me in." Gallade replied smiling as he remembered Gardevoir's kindness towards him "I was homeless back then and I wandered Fortree City like a lost dog taking scraps from the residents. It wasn't the worst life since the people there were nice to pokemon but…I didn't really like it so once Kirlia told me that I could join the kingdom that she lived in, I couldn't help but accept." Brendan nodded smiling slightly learning of Gallade's past before something came across his mind as he reached towards his belt.

"Oh crap, what time is it?" Brendan asked rhetorically as he answered his own question by looking at his PokeNav and his eyes widened when he saw the time "8:30?! We'd better get moving and quick otherwise it'll take more than just two days to get to Fortree City!" Gallade nodded teleporting the two back down to the center's lobby. Luckily, the people who had gathered to see them had left to either do their own things or to continue travelling so they were free to do as they pleased. Brendan had told Gallade to wait in the lobby whilst he went and grabbed his bag from his room and, as he was about to reach for the knob to the door of his and May's room, the door opened wide revealing a groggy coordinator.

"And where were you?" May asked wiping her eyes of any sleep moving out of the way for Brendan to come in and grab his bag. Brendan chuckled slightly before answering.

"You didn't miss me that much, did you?" Brendan replied jokingly causing May to stare at him angrily "C'mon, we'd better get moving quick otherwise the trip to Fortree'll take longer than expected." May nodded taking her bag with her and walking into the bathroom "I'll wait for you in the lobby!" Brendan shouted before shutting the door and heading down to the lobby where he met back up with Gallade, who had sat on one of the couches twiddling his thumbs **(A/N Or had atleast tried to)** in the lobby and waited for May to arrive which she did about half an hour later causing the three to go inside the cafeteria. Brendan had only allowed May to have one serving of breakfast but promised to make a bigger lunch as he literally dragged her out of the center making a few stare at the couple.

"But...lunch isn't for the next three hours! I'll starve to death!" May whined using her puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip puckered but Brendan wasn't fazed by it.

"You'll be fine, three hours isn't that long, is it?" Brendan asked even though he knew May's reaction: a stare. He got what he predicted causing him to sigh but then thought of something that may tip the scale in his favor "It's that, or we spend longer on the road." May froze as she thought for a second but then she was the one that was dragging Brendan to their destination "You changed your mind quick."

* * *

The two had crossed the lake thanks to Marshtomp and continued from where they had left off and journeyed the rest of Route 118. That is until they were stopped by two reporters. One was a female, who looked barely older than twenty, with short, brown hair that barely went past her ears that was combed over to the side, pale skin, brown eyes the same color as her hair, pale skin, a light bluish green top over a pale green shirt, white jeans and a microphone that had a black handle and the actual microphone part was bright red over a light blue stand. The other person was a male, who looked slightly older than the female, who had long, black hair, black eyes, dark blue cap that was on backwards, pale skin, a grey top that was mostly plain but had an orange creature with two purple eyes and was surrounded in blue electricity and had two blue lightning bolts at each of its sides like hands, dark blue jeans and a black, expensive-looking camera.

"Trainers!" The female reporter suddenly exclaimed appearing before Brendan and May with their faces only inches apart with the male cameraman behind her slightly. The female turned around to face the camera with the microphone in her right and a thrusting fist in her other "We've found two more fascinating trainers here today folks! And they both have a reputation!" The female then turned around to Brendan and May again "How about it? Would you two take us on in a double battle?"

"No. We'd lik-"

"Yes! Of course!" May interrupted before turning to Brendan "Come on, Bren! It'll be fun!" Brendan sighed before replying.

"Alright, but a battle and nothing else!" Brendan told the reporters who nodded eagerly.

"After the break, we face Brendan King, son of the recently jailed Norman King and already has five Gym Badges and May Maple, daughter of the highly respected Professor Birch and already has three ribbons!" The female reporter exclaimed to the camera "Stay tuned!"

"Aaaand…CUT!" The male exclaimed "That was great Gabs!"

"Aww, thanks Ty!" "Gabs" replied back going slightly red before the two gave each other a quick kiss on the lips "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Gabriella, or Gabby as the fans call me, and this here, is my fiancée, Tyler, or Ty for short." Gabby told Brendan and May pointing to each of them respectively before showing off their rings.

"Congratulations!" May told them seeing the rings with Brendan smiling and nodding. Before Gabby could speak, Ty spoke before her.

"Gabs! On air in 3…2…1! Ty informed Gabby before flashing a thumbs up to Gabby giving her the OK to begin.

"Welcome back to Trainer Scouting! I'm your host, Gabby, and today, we have two very special quests! Brendan King and May Maple!" Gabby exclaimed as Ty moved the camera to face Brendan and May who gave waves to the screen "Myself and our cameraman, Ty, will have a double battle against the both of you, sound OK?"

"Sounds fine/Alright then." May/Brendan replied in that order. Gabby gave a smile, something that seemed to never leave her face even off camera, and nodded as she and Ty got to one end of a large space whilst Brendan and May took the other end.

"We'll go first, won't we, Ty?" Gabby asked as she grabbed a ball and Ty instantly nodded.

"Of course, Gabs!" Ty replied also grabbing a ball.

"Magneton/Exploud!" Gabby and Ty exclaimed at the same time as they both threw their balls into the air "Light, camera, action!" The magnet pokemon appeared at Gabby's side but a gigantic, purplish blue creature stood in front of Ty. Exploud's main feature was apparent to one simple glance at the sound based monster: its gaping mouth with four sharp teeth, two on top, two on bottom. It had pink eyes. Around its head were hair-like tubes that all ended with it being yellow after its usual purplish blue. Its two tails also followed this trait but were much larger. It had three claws at the end of its gigantic feet with a hole in both of its knees. Its two arms also had holes in the elbows and lines across the part under the elbow. Exploud entered the field with a screeching roar. May, somehow, analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokemon and the evolved form of Loudred. Exploud triggers earthquakes with the tremors it creates by bellowing. If this Pokémon violently inhales from the ports on its body, it's a sign that it is preparing to let loose a huge bellow."_

"Sheesh! Talk about a loudmouth!" May commented after hearing the Pokedex. Brendan smirked as he grabbed his own pokeball.

"How do you break sound? More of it! Crobat! Battle stance!" Brendan exclaimed releasing the Bat pokemon who, in turn, let out a screech of his own to which all but Magneton, since it had no ears, Exploud, because of its ability, and Brendan, who was used to his screeches by now that it didn't affect him, covered their ears.

"Did you have to do that, Bren?" May asked slightly annoyed but Brendan didn't answer and his smirk only grew larger causing May to playfully growl as she grabbed her own pokeball "How about this?! Mawile! Take the stage!" May exclaimed releasing the Deceiver pokemon. Mawile was wearing a bright pink bow on her left strand of hair to which Crobat laughed at. Mawile glared evilly at Crobat who sneered back knowing that he now had the strength to battle against Mawile and was no longer afraid of the steel and fairy type but would settle his differences with her in order to win this battle.

"Err, May? You sure it's wise to send out these two to work together? You do remember what they were doing before we caught them, right?" Brendan questioned as May looked at him in confusion for a second but then went slightly red in embarrassment when she realized what he was talking about. Mawile turned around towards May.

"It's fine, Mistress. I'll be able to work with this one…IF he doesn't get in my way." Mawile told her giving an evil glare to Crobat.

"And vuck voo voo!" Crobat replied back angrily as Mawile turned back around to face her opponents. Brendan and May sighed at the two but took their word for it and put their game faces on. May raised her hand to the air touching the mega stone on her mega ring.

"Mawile! Mega evolve!" May shouted as Mawile became enveloped in a whitish pink sphere. Mawile soon cracked her way out revealing her mega evolved form. Mawile now had a dark pinkish purple dress on instead of her usual cream colored one. She had the same shade of pinkish purple at the end of her arms but her biggest difference was that her jaws had not only multiplied making her have two instead of the original one, but they had also grown fiercer and more deadlier as the teeth were sharpened and they had lengthened. All, even Crobat who was slightly impressed, were in awe of Mawile's new look as Mawile posed for the camera.

"WOAH!" Gabby exclaimed through the microphone "Mawile just mega evolved and look at it now! I'm terrified!" Ty zoomed in to the posing Mawile getting a better look at the Deceiver pokemon. Gabby soon snapped out of her trance and looked over to Brendan and May "You two can have the first moves!" Brendan and May snapped out of their trances as well and nodded.

"Crobat, cross poison on Exploud/Mawile, fire fang on Magneton!" Brendan/May commanded as Crobat's wings glowed a purple "X" shape and both of Mawile's jaws held fiery auras as they both charged at top speed towards their opponents.

"Magneton, stop Crobat with thunderbolt/Exploud, earthquake!" Gabby/Ty countered as Magneton became enveloped in yellow electricity sending a powerful bolt of said electricity towards Crobat as Exploud stomped the ground hard sending a ginormous earth shattering attack towards Mawile.

"Crobat, kick Mawile into the air!" Brendan quickly shouted as Crobat grew an evil smirk on his face whilst Mawile's expression quickly grew to anger but decided to allow for the command to happen.

"Vith pleasure, Vaster!" Crobat replied as he sped towards Mawile, dodging the bolt of lightning completely, and ramming straight into Mawile sending her flying through the air dodging the earthquake attack as Crobat simply flew up high enough. Mawile was quickly falling to what could be her doom but, just as she braced for impact, she felt herself being caught by…Crobat?

"W-Why did yo-"

"Vour my vriend." Crobat replied simply letting Mawile back onto her feet "Vet's finish vis battle, vogether!" Mawile smiled and nodded her head with a confident grin on her face. Both pokemon had settled their differences and were ready to fight.

"Crobat, acrobatics/Mawile, iron head!" Brendan/May ordered both aiming for Exploud. Crobat sped towards Exploud doing multiple tricks in the air such as loop-de-loops, barrel rolls and swivels whilst Mawile, who was behind slightly, had her head tucked in as it and her two jaws were embedded in a steely glow. Both looked like they were about to deal massive damage to the normal type.

"Magneton, thunder wave!" Gabby shouted pointing using her microphone to the opposing pokemon knowing that whatever she did, Exploud would be hit either way and decided on making something that would limit their movements would work better. Magneton let out a weak jolt that missed Crobat completely but hit their powerhouse: Mawile. Mawile stopped in her tracks as she crackled with electricity as Crobat hit Exploud multiple times causing it to grunt in pain due to the seemingly powerful attack. After he was done, Crobat landed on his two small feet next to the fallen down Mawile.

"Vavile! Can vou stand?" Crobat asked and Mawile grunted trying to stand up but ultimately failed to do so "Vet me velp." Crobat then got behind Mawile and began to push her back up straight using his head causing Mawile to go slightly red from the Bat pokemon's touch. Mawile eventually stood back up and turned to the poison and flying type who smiled at her. Mawile returned the favor by giving Crobat a kiss on the cheek to which the flying type went madly red flying to a distance where his redness could not be seen, atleast, not by human eyes but by cameras? They could see the whole thing.

"Awww, Crobat's blushing from Mawile's kiss!" Ty exclaimed in a child-like teasing tone "All caught on camera!" Crobat stared daggers at Ty before coming back down to a reasonable level. Everytime he looked at Mawile, his redness would return, slightly brighter than before. Crobat turned to his trainer, who gave him an encouraged wink to which the Bat pokemon went red to again. Ty recorded the whole thing before returning to the battle "Exploud, boomburst!" Exploud opened its mouth wide sending out a large wave of sound that made everyone, except Crobat and, of course, Exploud, cover their ears. Crobat's biggest worry was that the attack was going to hit Mawile, and hard. Not thinking twice, Crobat threw himself in front of Mawile taking the blow for himself as the waves of sound stopped. Mawile looked at Crobat wide eyed whilst the Bat pokemon could barely keep his open.

"C-Crobat…why…?"

"Ve-Vecause…" Crobat stuttered at first going slightly red again but recomposed himself standing up straight "Vi…VI vove vou!" Mawile looked in confusion causing Crobat to sigh "Vupid accent!" Crobat coughed pounding his chest with one of his wings "I love vou!" Crobat said again with confidence causing Mawile to go wide eyed again before wrapping her arms around the Bat pokemon's body bringing the two of them into a kiss to which Ty recorded all of it.

"I came into this expecting a battle! But now it's a love story! Even better!" Ty exclaimed as he kept his lens on the two pokemon. They both parted looking into each other's eyes, with Crobat's being poison purple and Mawile's being beautiful black, smiling before they both nodded and turned their attention back to the battlefield awaiting their next commands. Crobat confessing seemed to have given him enough strength to carry on. Both Brendan and May nodded to each other feeling the same as their pokemon.

"Crobat, wing attack/Mawile earthquake!" Brendan/May shouted as all four of Crobat's wings shone white as he flew at top speed towards Exploud, who was recovering from boomburst since it had tired out his voice, and smacked the Loud Noise pokemon making it scream in pain and tip over to the ground. Meanwhile, Mawile jumped high into the air, doing a flip, and then landing on the ground making the earth beneath her shake like mad. Cracks formed under Exploud's downed body and Magneton's steely body, that was four times weak to the attack, as they both screamed in pain and agony. Exploud had been knocked out but Magneton held on with sturdy.

"Magneton! One last attack! Zap cannon!" Gabby exclaimed at the top of her voice completely into the battle. Magneton created an electric ball that soon shot out a yellow wave of paralyzing electricity towards the two pokemon.

"Crobat, block it with protect!" Brendan countered as Crobat created a shield around himself and Mawile protecting them from the electric type attack. Brendan nodded to May who smirked in return.

"Mawile, jump over the barrier and use focus blast!" May commanded as Mawile jumped high into the air with a white orb in her hands to which she threw directly at Magneton at incredible speed.

"Magneton! Get out of there!" Gabby ordered her pokemon worriedly but, as Magneton tried to dodge, all that came out was a pain as it was hit by the super effective fighting type attack causing it to fall to the ground. Mawile landed gracefully panting heavily as her now boyfriend, Crobat, walked to her side.

"Vhat vas simply amvazing, Mawile!" Crobat complimented just before Mawile returned to her regular form "Aww, I viked vour mega vorme…"

"What? I'm not simply dazzling now?!" Mawile retorted playfully but Crobat didn't catch on and began to splutter out words that no normal person could understand. Mawile shut him up with a kiss on the lips "No need to get flustered, Cro." Mawile giggled slightly "It was a simple joke!" Crobat wiped the sweat from his forehead with one of his wings just before he fell flat on his face with exhaustion to which Mawile giggled again. Meanwhile, Brendan and May had met Gabby and Ty in the middle of their imaginary battlefield.

"That was amazing, you two!" Gabby exclaimed "I've always wanted to get the chance to meet you two since I always hear about you from my co-workers!"

"Hey, it was more fun than I anticipated." Brendan stated "I'd be happy to do it again sometime."

"Plus, something absolutely beautiful had sprouted during it as well!" May squealed looking at Mawile and Crobat seeing Crobat face plant on the floor in exhaustion causing the four of them to laugh. Gabby stopped when she realized something.

"Ah!" Gabby suddenly exclaimed making the other three jump "Mind if I ask if you give a comment about our battle?" Both Brendan and May nodded in unison and Gabby squealed inside "YES! Let's see the girls hear about this!" May pulled Brendan back for a second and whispered something in his ear to which he smiled and nodded at. The two then came back towards Gabby and Ty, with the microphone in front of them and said:

"Which mouth did Crobat kiss? You decide, viewers!"

* * *

 **Seriously, answer it in the reviews. Stay tuned!**

 **Oh! Almost forgot! My reply to user "Guest"'s ideas. Alright, here goes:**

 **Showing everyone ten years from now? I was thinking the same with maybe Brendan and May having their own children since by that time, they would be around 30-ish.**

 **Wally taking over Petalburg Gym? Funnily enough, I PMed an active reviewer, Defender31415, about the exact same idea. He/she decided that it was a good idea and I decided to stick with it.**

 **Court Case For Norman? I'd have to do a lot of research into court cases since I don't have the faintest in that area (unless you're fine with writing a short analysis of the court case) so it may or may not happen.**

 **3 DVD's? Yes. ALL OF MY YES! I, too, think that Norman deserves that kind of treatment after all that he's done. He always thought that he was ruining Brendan and Caroline's lives? NOPE! He just made the best things happen to them!**

 **Norman goes insane? Sure? Why the hell not?!**

 **If I'm missing anything in your review, feel free to tell me and call me an idiot for it. But, for now, I'll await your reply and more of your amazing ideas!**


	45. Weather You Like It or Not, Aqua's Here!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter forty-seven of Hoenn Adventures! I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter in this story, but life is, and I'm sad to say this, more important than this and…Fallout 4 is a like a drug: Addictive because it's SO GOOD! Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

Route 119 was, mostly, a straight path with the safest path going from each sides of the river that flowed throughout the tropical forest of a route. Route 119 started off in a large batch of tall grass that towered even a fully grown adult before a small, brick and red roofed house that looked it like it would just barely fit a family inside it. After that, the route took on a mountainous terrain which stopped taking a left and crossing a wooden bridge across the lake. Another way of crossing the lake was across the thin, metal stilts, that were recommended to those who owned an Acro Bike, that also crossed the ocean but mostly led to dead ends or just another patch of long grass.

After crossing the first wooden bridge, the route took on its regular, straight landscape with the long grass not ceasing for a moment. The path took its travellers up a part of the land that was moderately higher than the rest of the route ultimately ending up to a beige colored, stone, blue roofed building that had many windows and satellites. Shouting could be heard from the inside.

"GAH!" An angry, female voice boomed shattering a few windows "Why am I so discomforted right now?! I can't doubt Archie but…"

"Archie?" Brendan repeated before his eyes widened "That's Team Aqua in there! Come on!" Brendan realized as he ran inside of the building, known as the Weather Institute. May nodded and followed him in. She was glad that Brendan had allowed her to come along and didn't try to tell her to stay behind like he had done the last two times that either Team Magma or Aqua had appeared but soon got serious once she realized that she should be focused on staying alive in the break in.

The Weather Institute's first room was a bright, white reception desk with a woman who looked a lot like one of the women that stood at the reception for pokemon contests or the cable car that led up to Mt. Chimney. The room had beigey-yellow and brownish-green floor tiles and bright white walls with merchandise and posters of a group known as "Hoenn Rangers Coexistence Force" which showed five superhero-like figures with one being red, another blue, one yellow, one green and one purple though both seemed very tattered and aged. There was a green couch on the far left wall but to the right of that, was the entrance to the next room.

This room had an all grey tiled floor with two rows of three grey desks and computers near the back of the room. In the top left of the room, there was a dormitory with two bunk beds that had light green sheets covering their white mattresses. On the far right of the room was a grey staircase that led to the second floor, the source of the constant shouting that had been heard before. Brendan and May were about to go straight for the stairs but two grunts halted their progress.

"Ey! You two are the ones that Archie to look out for!" One grunt exclaimed and the other nodded and growled in anger as they both drew a ball.

"Sceptile! Battle stance!" Brendan, before the grunts even raised their hands to the air and startling May slightly, quickly exclaimed releasing his grass type starter pokemon. As soon as the gecko materialized, Brendan held his right arm into the air touching the stone in his mega ring "Mega Evolve!" Sceptile became enveloped in a whitish pink sphere which he quickly broke out of letting out a roar revealing his mega evolved form. The two grunts opened their mouths wide dropping their pokeballs and took a step back "Leaf blade!" Both of Sceptile's leaves shone a bright green as a smirk crossed his face. The two grunts froze their tracks and their eye's widened right before they were literally swept aside by the grass and dragon type's strong attack.

"Wow…" May said in awe of Sceptile's attack as Brendan smiled at his starter.

"Scep! Tile scep!" Sceptile mocked seeing the two grunts on the floor, knocked out.

"Thanks for that, buddy." Brendan praised the gecko making him smile "I'll keep you out for two reasons. One, for protection against any more of those guys and two, that was amazing and funny at the same time." Sceptile nodded and took a stance making his left blade glow purple, dual chop, and his right light green, leaf blade. Brendan and May, with Sceptile right behind them, continued their way up the stairs to the second floor where they were certain that they would see who was leading the robbery of the Weather Institute.

The second floor was much like the first only not having a reception and having a room that was on the opposite side from the stairs. The first area of the second floor had the same, wooden tiling as flooring but only had four desks with computers on them with two being at each side making a suitable pathway to the room in the back. The room was a lot more like an office with red floorboards under a large, rectangular green mat with a dark green border and the green getting lighter and lighter until it reached pale green. There were two black couches that faced each other and a wooden coffee table was in-between them. Next to the couches, on the wall adjacent, was a bookshelf. In the bottom left of the room was a brown, wooden table with papers, seemingly being research, and a white plant pot with a bright pink and blue flower in it.

In the room, were four people: Three being held hostage and one who dressed differently to the other Aqua grunts, seeming to be the Aqua admin leading the attack. She had long, black hair with two dark blue streaks in the front just beside her tanned skinned face, bright, blue eyes with blue eyeshadow on her eyelids and a small amount of red lipstick on her lips. She wore a dark blue top that had a white Aqua symbol that looked like the letter "A" but had a circle on the top part of the "A". The top stopped mid-way down her chest exposing most of her stomach and shoulders. Her sleeves covered her arms and hands except for her thumbs. A bright blue gem was on her wrist. Her pants exposed most of the top half of her legs with light blue circles at the knees, two sticky out, shell-like objects at her ankles and the usual Aqua boot-like shoes. Her look was complete with white goggles with golden shades were rested on her head.

"How dare you!" A scientist wearing a bright, white lab coat exclaimed. He wore glasses and had brown hair cut into the shape of a bowl "You…You vile human being! Coming in here and taking the research done by our sweat and blood! You should feel ashamed of yourself!" The Aqua Admin stared at the scientist evilly before bringing her hand up and slapping him across the face.

"Shut your mouth!" The admin retorted angrily as the scientist rubbed a now red mark on his right cheek.

"Steady on! Are you OK?!" A man wearing a brown suit and hat and short, white hair asked in concern. The admin sighed angrily.

"Fine! I'll give it back! I'll give it back, alright?!" The admin exclaimed before chuckling slightly "The awakening of the super-ancient pokemon will bring about extreme weather." The admin stopped to let her statement sink in before continuing on "If all of this happened all over the world, what would become of Pokemon, not to mention, people?"

"We have to stop her!" May exclaimed getting the attention of the admin. She turned around with an evil smirk plastered across her face as she began to laugh.

"So, you're the two that Archie's been talking non-stop about!" The admin exclaimed "I expected a fully grown adult, not kids!"

"Well, you know what they say, looks are deceiving." Brendan told her coolly to which Shelly laughed at again.

"You think you're tough, don't you?" The admin asked rhetorically "Then I, Shelly, admin of Team Aqua, will take you down and when I do….Archie will finally notice me…" Shelly seemed to go slightly red as she said that but quickly shook her head to bring her back to her senses as she raised her left hand clutching a ball "Sharpedo! Drown them!" Shelly exclaimed releasing the Brutal Pokemon who snapped its jaw upon being released.

"Sceptile, front and center!" Brendan commanded causing the gecko to do a mid-air flip appearing in front of his trainer. Shelly noticed Sceptile's look and laughed again.

"So, you can mega evolve, too, huh?" Shelly asked rhetorically again "Some guys get all the luck…" Shelly looked slightly angry for a second as she pointed her finger at Sceptile "Ice fang!" Sharpedo's mouth opened up as its fangs extended in an icy blue glow. Sharpedo then sped towards Sceptile.

"Block it with x-scissor!" Brendan countered as Sceptile blocked Sharpedo to a stop making an "X" shape with his hands as they shone with a light green aura "Hit it with bullet seed!" Sceptile opened his mouth and fired speeding seeds that shot like bullets at Sharpedo making the Brutal Pokemon retreat in pain whilst Sceptile didn't seem like it had even broken a sweat. Shelly growled before launching her next attack.

"Swagger!" Shelly exclaimed as Sharpedo began to do some strange and cringe worthy manoeuvres like suddenly getting a cap and putting it on backwards, wearing a gold chain and strutting around like an idiot. All of which caused Sceptile to suddenly get angry raising his attack, but also confused at Sharpedo's antics. Brendan watched in confusion at Sharpedo's movements and decided that this was his time to strike.

"Dragon claw!" Brendan shouted as Sceptile's blade grew larger and shone purple but, instead of going towards Sharpedo, Sceptile began to slash at himself.

"Oh no! Sceptile's confused!" May gasped making Brendan go wide eyed and grit his teeth in anger whilst Shelly laughed again.

"That was too easy! And now, Sceptile's energy is slowly disappearing! How did Archie see you as a problem?!" Shelly gloated "Ice fang! Once more!" Sharpedo stopped its strange actions opening its mouth allowing its teeth to grow in size in an icy aura once more as it sped towards Sceptile.

"Dodge it!" Brendan called but Sceptile responded by hitting himself even more. Sharpedo bit into Sceptile making the gecko scream in pain at the four times super effective attack. Brendan, May and the three hostages watched in horror as Sceptile's eyes were slowly shutting. Sceptile dropped to his knees first before face planting the ground, unconscious. Shelly burst out laughing evilly.

"This is too much fun child!" Shelly exclaimed "We should do this again!" Brendan growled gritting his teeth again as he returned Sceptile reaching for a ball but May stopped him.

"I'll deal with her. You've done enough for one day." May told him and Brendan nodded as May raised her hand in the air throwing the pokeball.

"Roselia! Take the stage!" May exclaimed as the Thorn Pokemon materialized into existence. Roselia looked around at her surroundings not giving a damn about the intimidating water and dark type almost right in front of her and gave a yawn of displeasure "Roselia! Magical leaf!" Roselia sparked up hearing her trainer's command creating leaves that were being moved by a strange energy and throwing them straight towards Sharpedo.

"Eat up, Sharpedo! Crunch!" Shelly countered as Sharpedo opened its mouth wide catching the leaves with its mouth.

"Giga drain!" May ordered as Roselia launched brown roots with small leaves on them straight towards Sharpedo at great speed. The roots latched onto Sharpedo sucking at its life quickly "End this with one last magical leaf!" Roselia created more leaves that were controlled by a strange energy and shot them towards Sharpedo who, because of the roots holding it down in place, was unable to eat these leaves and they hit their target making it wail in pain just before it was knocked out. Roselia removed her roots from the Brutal Pokemon revealing that it was indeed, unconscious. Shelly smirked as she returned Sharpedo to its pokeball.

"Well, it was fun whilst it lasted." Shelly began as she began to walk off stopping when she was closer to Brendan and May "I'm sure Archie will be more than pleased to know that we've met." Shelly said sarcastically before continuing off again "Speaking of…he was at that mountain. I wonder if he's found it yet…" Team Aqua soon left after their admin, failing their mission.

"Oh, thank the heavens that they're gone!" The old man exclaimed with relief "And we owe it all to you two fine young people! What are your names?" They were about to reply but the old man chuckled causing them to both raise a brow "Oh, how could I forget? You're the two kids that the media can't seem to shut their trap about. Brendan King and May Birch, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Brendan replied causing the man to chuckle again.

"Please, call me Mr. Sunshine." The old man told them "Or Nicolas for short." Brendan and May nodded again "Now, how should I reward you two for helping us…"

"You really don't have to!" May argued "We only did what was right! We need to reward!" Brendan nodded in agreement.

"Poppycock!" Nicolas retorted but in a kind matter "You two just took on a criminal organisation! A simple "thank you" would not be able to suffice for such bravery!" Brendan and May both sighed in defeat knowing that they would no longer be able to change Nicolas' mind "Now then…How about one of our adorable Castform?" Nicolas soon released a pokemon who had a grey body. Its body only contained a head, with a quif on top, black pupils in front of a white bandit mask-like irises, a tail, which was as small as a young child's pinky finger, and two balls to which seemed to function like hands for the creature. Brendan analysed the pokemon with his Pokedex.

" _Castform, the Weather Pokemon. Castform borrows the power of nature to transform itself into the guises of the sun, rain, and snow-clouds. This Pokémon's feelings change with the weather."_

"Castform cast!" Castform seemed to chant cheerfully around Nicolas making him, Brendan and May laugh slightly.

"Castform help us a lot around here with research but we're fine with letting you have one to travel with." Nicolas stated "As you heard from the Pokedex, Castform can change not only its appearance but also its typing in different types of weather. It becomes a water type for rain, a fire type for sunshine and an ice type for hail." May's eyes seemed to sparkle as she clasped her hands together seeming to take a liking to the pokemon.

"So many appeals…So little time!" May seemed to let out while being memorized by the Weather Pokemon. Brendan couldn't help but laugh and smile at May's reaction. It seemed as if she was born for contests how she reacted to them by just thinking about them.

"It's all yours." Brendan told her not letting the smile leave from his face. May looked at him in surprise with an expression that said "Really?" Brendan smiled and nodded nudging his head over to Castform who, in turn, seemed to take a liking in its new trainer's affection towards it.

"YAY!" May squealed quickly kissing Brendan cheek and almost sprinting over to Nicolas who, after chuckling at the girl's antics, gave May Castform's ball which instantly shrunk due to May already having six pokemon in her party.

"There's a PC downstairs in the room in the back." Nicolas informed May who nodded thanking Nicolas and practically sprinting down the stairs to the PC with Castform in tow. Nicolas chuckled again at May's antics whilst Brendan laughed embarrassedly "You've got quite the girl "Bren"." Nicolas joked making Brendan laugh embarrassedly again. Whilst he had gotten used to May calling him that name, if he was called it by anyone else, he'd be slightly embarrassed. Nicolas stopped laughing, looking out of the window and seeing the sun go down. He then looked at Brendan with a caring smile "It seems to be getting late and there's very much doubt that you'll be getting to Fortree City by the end of the day so why not spend the night here, hmm?" Brendan looked at him confused.

"Err, sure. If that's alright with you." Brendan replied earning yet another hearty chuckle from Nicolas.

"Of course it is! Why would I ask if it wasn't?" Nicolas joked making Brendan rub the back of his head embarrassedly "The rooms are downstairs, the same room as where the PC is." Brendan nodded turning around and, as he was about to go down the stairs, a question popped into his brain.

"You don't happen to have a kitchen, do you?" Brendan asked as Nicolas looked at him unexpectedly telling Brendan to explain "Well, I've got the skills to make a good meal and I'd feel terrible if I didn't allow you to taste my cooking. Plus, I kinda owe May for making her have a "short" breakfast." Nicolas chuckled again seeing Brendan's point.

"Yes, just down on the first floor and past the receptionist's desk." Nicolas told him and Brendan nodded heading down the stairs entering the room in which May had been in.

"Zach, you OK?" A woman sporting a white shirt, browny gold pants, very tanned skin and short, black hair asked the scientist who was still holding his face where he was slapped earlier by Shelly. Zach nodded with a creepy smile appearing on his face.

"That was…quite the slap! She's a feisty one!" Zach fantasied going slightly red. The woman chuckled turning away from Zach but turned around to say one last thing.

"That's exactly why I won't go out with you." She told him jokingly "You're such a pervert!"

"I am NOT a pervert, Joanna!" Zach retorted angrily standing up from the couch earning a laugh from the woman.

"You tell yourself that but just know that I've seen your web history and it ain't pretty!" Joanna teased "You'd better clear it before Mr. Sunshine sees it or you may lose your job!" Zach's eyes widened behind his glasses as he sprinted to his desktop computer to do as Joanna suggested causing her to laugh a third time.

* * *

May was currently on the phone to Professor Birch, who was in his lab, just sending back Beautifly enabling for Castform to join her party. Birch noticed Brendan enter and a smile was quickly plastered onto his cheerful expression.

"BRENDAN!" Birch exclaimed causing May to jump back almost falling off her chair and Brendan to jump slightly "How are you?!"

"Just fine until you broke my ears." Brendan replied jokingly as he petted his ear to stop the popping sound. Birch chuckled embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak but May beat him to it.

"That's my Dad for you, always way too enthusiastic." May insulted harmlessly before she sighed causing Birch to chuckle again as Brendan placed his bag down onto the floor before standing behind May, his arms around her neck and his head resting on hers.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Brendan joked again "We're staying here, by the way. Nicolas told us too." May nodded, looking at him but Birch raised a brow.

"Where are you right now?" Birch asked conquering two goals, his most recent one and to see how far Brendan and May had gotten since their last meeting.

"We're in the Weather Institute on route 119, the one before Fortree City." Brendan answered and Birch nodded.

"What's happened since I last saw you two?" Birch asked again in curiousness "Any new pokemon?"

"Yeah, Combusken and Bren's Grovyle both evolved into Blaziken and Sceptile just a day apart with Sceptile first." May began and Birch nodded congratulating the two on making their starter pokemon reach their final evolutions.

"The Zangoose that I used in my match against Wes and Wally wanted to travel with me so I allowed him to. He's really strong but has some anger issues and May, as you may know, just now got a Castform from the Weather Institute's founder, Nicolas." Brendan continued with Birch nodding again seemingly entranced by their newest catches.

"And finally, Bren caught a Latios and I caught a Latias!" May exclaimed as they both raised the balls with the Eon pokemon inside. Birch's mouth opened wide and his eyes were wide as well as he seemed like he had seen a ghost. May seemed unfazed by her father's reaction but Brendan couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Y-You c-caught…" Birch stuttered "THE LATIOS AND LATIAS?!" Birch suddenly exclaimed making the two jump in fright in unison "You must let me do some research on them! I've been looking for them for years! Please!" Birch pleaded almost getting on his knees. Brendan and May, before laughing at the grown and highly respected man's reaction, both agreed and sent Latios and Latias to Birch who acted like a child on Christmas morning when he held their pokeballs.

"I may as well get Swellow back." Brendan stated as Birch nodded calling over the flying type.

"And I'll get Roselia back, too!" May added as Birch returned Swellow to his ball adding both Brendan and May's request to the machine. They soon reached the other side allowing for Brendan and May to pick them up and add them to their parties.

"Swellow's been a really good help around the lab. I'll miss him so bring him back soon!" Birch joked still holding and staring at Latias and Latios' balls in pure excitement "I need to get going now! I'll see you around!" Birch ended the call before Brendan or May could reply. May sighed as she stood up from the chair and stretched.

"He is too enthuastic!" May complained "Sometimes it's for the best where as other times it's for the worst!"

"Well, he's definitely related to you then." Brendan joked getting a stare from May.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" May, playfully but angrily at the same time, retorted whilst Brendan waved his arms in front of him in defence.

"I meant that you're a bright person even in the darkest of times!" Brendan replied defending himself. He braced himself for impact for a hit but instead got a kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes to see May holding back laughs to which she let loose. Brendan sighed and left the room "No seconds for you." Brendan jokingly muttered but May heard it and immediately stopped laughing.

"You'd better not! You owe me after this morning!" May shouted to Brendan as he was walking back to the reception where Nicolas had said where the kitchen was. Brendan merely put his hand into the air in response making May pout. The kitchen was pretty big, atleast, bigger than Brendan had expected it. The kitchen had black and white tiled flooring and light green cupboards with brown, almost wood-like borders and silver handles. The counter was a mix between grey, a darker shade of grey and black spots that there seemed to be thousands of. There was a white fridge-freezer and a black stove to which looked very modern. There was also a toaster and microwave that were both dark red. As soon as Brendan even got near to the counter, Sceptile released himself.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed to Brendan as soon as he materialized.

"You wanna help out again?" Brendan asked the gecko who nodded in response "Alright then, co-chef! Let's get to work!" Brendan held his upper part of his arm with his other hand whilst he thrusted the air with the hand that was not being held clenching a fist **(A/N If you can't figure out what he's doing, it's the same pose as the woman on the WW2 poster advertising women to work in factories).**

"Scep!" Sceptile agreed doing the same motion before they both washed their hands and got to work. Brendan had taken his beanie off and wore a light blue apron whilst Sceptile merely coated himself in a green orb, a protect. They both scoured the cupboards for what they could make if they were to feed not just themselves and May, but also the two other workers, Zach and Joanna, Nicolas and the receptionist. After Brendan realized what he could make with the ingredients that were in the cupboards, he quickly realized that this may be a lot of work for a person and pokemon, so decided to get some help.

"Zangoose, Gallade! Help out!" Brendan called releasing the Cat Ferret pokemon and the Blade pokemon. They both looked around soon locking eyes with each other. Gallade did a friendly wave whilst Zangoose snarled at him in return sharpening his claws and gritting his teeth. Zangoose was about to lunge at Gallade but stopped when Brendan shouted "Zangoose!" Zangoose froze and looked at Brendan who had his hands on his hips "You continue with that action, and you can't help out!" Brendan waved his finger at Zangoose who retracted away from Gallade but getting a sneaky punch before doing do.

"Master! He hit me!" Gallade whined pointing at Zangoose who had a look of "no I didn't" on his face as Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Gallade, I want you to chop some food using your blades. Use one for meat and another for fruit and veg. Be sure to wash your blade before cutting another type of food, got it?" Brendan told the Blade pokemon who nodded rolling his eyes.

"Yes, mother." Gallade replied sarcastically before he went to the counter, getting out a wooden chopping board and beginning his work, enveloped in a green sphere.

"Zangoose, I'm going to trust you with the oven and if it gets to hot, charge up and ice punch but do NOT actually use the move, understood?" Brendan asked the Cat Ferret pokemon who nodded.

"It'll be done." Zangoose replied walking over to the stove shooting an angry stare at Gallade who smiled back. Brendan sighed before returning to his post with Sceptile, preparing desert.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

May had just come back from her practicing her appeal for her next contest that was said to be in Lilycove City, their next destination after Fortree City. May had decided that she wanted to use Castform in her appeal due to him being practically born for contests from the way he moved and how he executed his moves. She had also planned to use Blaziken in her battle rounds due to the fact that she was very clearly her strongest and had the most experienced in contests more than anyone of her team so using her seemed like it would be the best choice, especially with the fact that she can now mega evolve her starter. May soon plopped herself down onto a computer chair after receiving a notification from Brendan that whatever he was making was close to completion. She waited as the spun herself around in the chair keeping her slightly entertained as she waited for the "chef" to bring out what he had been making whilst Joanna and Zach were doing work, Nicolas was in his office and the receptionist was…at the reception staring blankly at the wall only moving when someone walked up to the desk.

May had allowed her pokemon out, much like Brendan had done with the other three members of his team, whilst she waited with Blaziken looking around, mostly at the "Hoenn Rangers Coexistence Force" merchandise, Gardevoir making small psychic illusions to keep herself busy, Manectric was testing out his lightning power outside of the weather institute, Roselia was taking a "beauty nap", Mawile and Crobat were gazing at the stars together outside, Castform was enjoying time with his trainer sitting on her lap seemingly enjoying the spinning that she was doing, Swellow flying around helping Joanna or Zach if they needed anything such as a coffee, Swellow seemed to have gotten used to helping Birch around and saw it as second nature after battling, and Marshtomp was enjoying life itself as he walked around the room acting like an aeroplane.

"I do believe that…" Brendan began making May perk up from her chair and face the direction of the kitchen "Zangoose! Stop that or you'll-" A loud crash was then heard along with multiple groans of frustration "-make the pan drop on the floor!" May motioned for Castform to move off her lap as she made her way into the kitchen seeing the spilled pots and pans with a fallen Zangoose in the middle. Brendan didn't even have to look at May to know that she was angry and silently prayed for his life to be spared.

"What…happened?" May asked calmly surprising Brendan. He looked at her and saw that she had a slight smile on her face which grew bigger and bigger before she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Err, aren't you mad?" Brendan asked, very confused, the almost-insane coordinator. May looked at him and couldn't help but laugh again.

"Of course I am!" May replied making Brendan even more confused "Just the sight of Zangoose on the floor! It's hysterical!" The rest of the pokemon, including Joanna and Zach, had appeared at the door to see what May was losing herself to and they all joined in the laughter as well as Brendan sighed.

"Guess it's take out, then?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! I kid you not, this took me almost two days to write! Not that I sat down and stared at a word document for two days straight, just with the amount of things that interrupted me from writing this whether it be that I didn't feel like writing, life or Fallout 4 caught the corner of my eye and wouldn't leave my mind until I had atleast played an hour of it, it took a VERY long time. Though, I do hope that you enjoyed it none the less and remember that I'm still looking for OCs! I still need like, ten more and I only have five right now so don't be afraid to send them in! Here's the list of things that your character needs below, again:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Clothing (Can be for either regular wear or contest wear or both!):**

 **Name of Home Town/Region:**

 **Pokemon (Can have megas, shinies, nicknames. Maximum of six!):**

 **Small description about self (Such as personality, what type of life they live, what they like and dislike, etc):**

 **Either PM or write a review with your character and I'll be sure to credit you once your character is used in the story! These characters will not be used until the Pokemon League or the Grand Festival so it'll be a while until they are actually used but I have all of the current OCs written down and ready for use! Stay tuned!**


	46. Fortree and Kecleon!

**Hello everyone and welcome to Hoenn Adventures! I apologize for the long wait but I've just not felt like writing this and decided to post another idea that I've had for a while, Reunion in Kalos, for the time being. It's not that I'm bored with this story, just needed a break from it for a bit since it was the only thing that I was writing.**

 **Something that bothered me was that there was an anonymous user that seemed really…angry at me for not posting and I would like to reply that there is nothing wrong with the story and it's just that I'm not focusing my life on writing this since I've been distracted by other things and you just need to be patient for me to post it. I will NEVER cancel a story. I know the feeling of reading something and then the author randomly stopping it on such short notice. I've decided to change this story to be weekly updates instead of daily just so I don't have to rush to get out one chapter every single day. It might not sound good to you guys, but it'll be a lot more helpful to me and I'll be able to put a lot more work into chapters. They'll go up every Saturday.**

 **Also, to the user Guest who posted even more ideas, my response will be at the bottom of the page so feel free to scroll down and see but for those of you who don't want to be spoiled, avoid it like the plague! Sorry for my rambling, just a lot to say due to my absence. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the oddly comforting night spent in the weather institute, Brendan and May both got up early to resume their travels to Fortree City. Atleast, that's what Brendan wanted to do but May demanded that she have breakfast before they start walking practically forcing Brendan into the kitchen. Brendan sighed knowing that there was no way out of the predicament and began to cook for not only her, but for the other three in the institute and the pokemon as well.

It would be a very tired morning for the Johto-native cook.

* * *

After almost an hour, Brendan had completely finished his workload, with help from his chef team of Sceptile, Zangoose and Gallade, earning praise from Joanna, Zach and Nicolas for how well his cooking was which made the workload slightly more worth it. Whilst Brendan and the other three ate at a normal pace, May scarfed her plate in a matter of seconds making her get almost five servings which Brendan was prepared for. As they were eating, Nicolas had a thought that he wanted Brendan to answer.

"Brendan, you seemed to have encountered this "Team Aqua" before. Would you have an idea as to why they wanted to steal our research?" Nicolas asked and Brendan shook his head.

"No. All I know is that they want to expand the sea for "the better of pokemon"." Brendan replied "There's also this other group called "Team Magma" who want the complete opposite: expanding the land mass. So be on your guard." Nicolas nodded before a thought struck his mind.

"It is as I feared…" Nicolas stated earning looks of confusion from the other four "Those papers were about the weather conditions from thousands of years ago because of the two super ancient pokemon. One of those pokemon was the legendary pokemon we know as the mighty Groudon. By absorbing the energy that abounds in the natural world, Groudon transformed itself – or so it is said. The transformed Groudon caused so much disturbance to the weather patterns that the world grew barren. The heat it created dried up the oceans, and the parched land covered more and more of the planet. The other pokemon was known as Kyogre. Much like it's counterpart, Groudon, Kyogre absorbed the energy that abounds in the natural world causing it to transform like Groudon. Kyogre caused so much disturbance to the weather patterns that the world was assaulted by torrential rains and the seas rose around the planet. Thousands of years ago, these two pokemon clashed causing mass storms that ruined landscapes in a matter of seconds. It is unknown how it was stopped but if what you say is true, these two teams wanting to expand their respective area could cause that same devastation once more." The room was silent for a second processing what Nicolas had said "We call this transformation, Primal Reversion. The result of it is the terror we call Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre."

"What is Primal Reversion? I've heard of it before but only briefly." Brendan asked.

"Primal Reversion is a possible form of Evolution, like and yet not like Mega Evolution." Nicolas replied "Or…so it has been theorized. But it has never been achieved by any pokemon except for Groudon and Kyogre causing it to be largely forgotten over the years as a method of evolution."

"So…what you're saying is that if Team Aqua and Magma are successful…they end the world?" May asked and Nicolas nodded slowly.

"If something isn't done quickly, then yes. We are all doo-" Nicolas replied.

"You're talking like we have no chance to stop it." Brendan interrupted "We just have to stop Team Aqua and Magma before they reawaken the legendary pokemon." Nicolas smiled at Brendan's confidence.

"Yes. You're right. There is hope. Especially with people like you who will go up against them." Nicolas praised "You two had better get going now or you won't get to Fortree in time." Brendan and May nodded and, after saying their goodbyes, walked out of the weather institute heading back onto the road of Fortree City.

* * *

The rest of route 119, from the Weather Institute, was another wooden bridge, giving a good view of the waterfall, which crossed the lake and then a path that went northeast as it went up a small, hill reaching the same height as the waterfall. There was a staircase below that allowed for access to the lake for one to surf down. It led so small parts of land with tall grass. There were more metal poles that could be ridden on by the Acro bike on the opposite side if one was to climb the waterfall. Brendan and May could soon see Fortree City as midday had approached.

* * *

The first thing that you saw when you walked into Fortree City was that every house was a treehouse that had ladders leading up to them except for the pokemon center and mart which were located to your left and right. The houses were high up and were made of wood with leaf roofs. They were connected by roped bridges and there were two rows of this: One row had three houses and the other had two. The Gym was located in the middle of the city on the ground and it, like the houses, was made out of wood with a leafy roof and the gym symbol was made of wood, also. The city was surrounded in large, jungle trees making the air fresh and clean. There also seemed to be a lot of wild pokemon that found peace in the city for its friendly nature.

"Wow!" May exclaimed in awe of the eco-friendly city "It's small but beautiful at the same time!"

"True, but there's something even more beautiful." Brendan smiled making May look at him, confused "You." May smiled back giving Brendan a kiss on the cheek in appreciation as Gallade released himself and took in the sights of Fortree by breathing in and out its clean air.

"It hasn't changed a bit since I was last here." Gallade stated with a smile taking in the sights once again. May now gave Gallade a confused look making Brendan explain to her that Gallade had been here before he went to the Petalburg Clan. May nodded in understanding as they went into the pokemon center giving Nurse Joy their pokemon and ordering a room. Brendan kept Gallade and May kept Gardevoir, who released herself, and walked into the cafeteria for lunch with Brendan and May sitting next to each other on one side and Gallade and Gardevoir sitting on the other. Gallade had told them that he would be more than happy to give them a tour of Fortree City and Brendan said that he wanted to go over to the Gym straight away and tell the Leader, Wiwona, about his challenge.

* * *

After lunch, Gallade led the two humans and pokemon to the Gym starting by climbing one of the ladders on the back row of treehouses. Gallade and Gardevoir simply teleported to the top whereas Brendan and May had to climb the ladder. Brendan allowed May to go first.

"You'd better not stare!" May playfully warned Brendan before climbing the ladder.

"I'll keep my head down, ma'am!" Brendan replied saluting before climbing the ladder himself, with his head down. The top was a wooden platform with a wooden hut with a leaf roof. When he reached the top, Gallade led them across a wooden, rope bridge that led to the same type of platform only this one had a ladder down to the Gym.

"There's the Fortree City Gym, Master Brendan." Gallade pointed out. Brendan nodded and climbed down the ladder and onto the path towards the Gym only to be abrubtly stopped by something invisible.

"The hell?" Brendan questioned poking the invisible barrier.

"What wrong?" May asked climbing down the ladder curious as to why Brendan stopped.

"There's a…barrier." Brendan replied still poking the invisible wall.

"Maybe their closed?" May suggested but Brendan shook his head.

"I doubt that they'd put up a barrier to say that a Gym's closed. Especially in a city like this." Brendan replied as Gallade looked around for anything unusual. He used his psychic powers to sense anything unnatural finding the source of the barrier.

"Master! That's no barrier! It's a Kecleon!" Gallade told the two making Brendan look up the pokemon in question in his Pokedex. Kecleon was a green chameleon with a swirly tail, a red zig zag line around its stomach, yellow, underfeet with yellow claws on both its feet and hands, yellow lips that seemed to resemble a frown, the yellow pattern continued up his face separating at his forehead and going around his black, white pupiled eyes and the spiky parts on top of its head. It had a three pointed part on the back of its neck.

" _Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon. Kecleon alters its body coloration to blend in with its surroundings, allowing it to sneak up on its prey unnoticed. Then it lashes out with its long, stretchy tongue to instantly ensnare the unsuspecting target."_

"So it's camouflaged is it?" Brendan questioned after the Pokedex had finished "It'd be foolish to try to attack it since it does have the advantage. Let's look around and try to find some answers." May nodded and they both climbed back up the ladder back up to Gallade and Gardevoir. Gallade led them to the third platform which had a ladder down to the exit of the City but what caught their eyes was a certain blue haired champion.

"Steven!" May called making the pretty boy jump in fright before waving to the four as they approached him.

"It's good to see you!" Steven exclaimed once they got closer.

"You two, what are you doing here?" Brendan asked.

"I've been sent here to examine a problem in this City of Fortree. Apparently, there's been these strange…barriers all around the place." Steven replied.

"You mean like the one in front of the Gym?" May asked and Steven nodded.

"You saw it too? I've hypothesised that this "barrier" is nothing more than a Kecleon having a bit of fun." Steven chuckled slightly after saying this but his expression soon turned grim "This is not a joking matter. People are trapped inside of the Gym and they are in need of help!"

"Oh god! For how long?" Brendan and May both asked at the same time.

"A whole day by this point. Luckily, they've been able to survive on what provisions were in the Gym but it won't last much longer." Steven replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" Brendan asked and May nodded in agreement. Steven smiled at the two's helpful attitudes.

"There is…but I'd like to test it first." Steven replied making the four give confused expressions "Come on, I'll show you." Steven then led them out of the city and onto route 120.

* * *

Route 120 began as an east-west route, carrying on the alignment of Fortree City to its west. The route, bordered by a small canyon to the south and a forest to the north, continues east before reaching the first area of grass on the route. By trekking through the grass, there is a wooden bridge that crosses the canyon with some sort of cave inside it that portrayed mass amounts of heat. Steven stopped midway on the bridge.

"Now then, what do you see here?" Steven asked pointing to the rest of the bridge. There was a short silence before both Brendan and May looked up with confused expressions.

"There's nothing there." May replied and Brendan nodded in agreement. Steven then pulled out a device of some sorts that was mostly light blue but had a light green visor and orange ear muffs with white sticks pointing upwards. On the main part of the device was an orange semicircle.

"This is the Devon Scope. It allows for the unseen…to be seen." Steven explained passing the object over to Brendan "Look at the same place again with the scope over your eyes." Brendan nodded and put the scope over his eyes looking in front of him. His view was very computerized with a green screen and multiple calculations in the corners of the screen. The scope analysed the area before locking onto an object which it then made visible. The object was in the shape of a Kecleon. Brendan's eyes widened and pointed to the object.

"There! There's a Kecleon right there!" Brendan stated passing over the scope to May allowing her to see. The scope went through the process again revealing Kecleon to her "Gallade close combat!" Gallade nodded running towards Kecleon with his blades enveloped in a red aura heading straight where Brendan was pointing. Once Gallade reached the point knowing he hit something, he slashed his blades at the unknown target earning a wail in pain and Kecleon to make itself known.

"It's still up! It's a tough one!" May exclaimed seeing Kecleon stand back up. Kecleon then was enveloped in a red aura "What's it doing?"

"Its ability has activated: Color Change." Steven replied earning looks from Brendan and May to continue "Due to Kecleon normally being a normal type, close combat was super effective but now that it has been hit with a fighting type move, it's now a fighting type, too."

"A pokemon that can change its type after being hit with a move?" Brendan repeated "Amazing. Too bad that Gallade is also a psychic type! Psycho cut!" Gallade's blades then went a bright pink color sending two waves of psychic energy towards Kecleon but Kecleon's two claws became enveloped in a shadowy aura and it slashed the two waves away with them.

"That was shadow claw!" May stated seeing the move right before Kecleon began to run towards Gallade with its claws still enveloped in the shadowy aura.

"Dodge by jumping into the air and use aerial ace!" Brendan countered. Gallade waited until the last second and then jumped high into the air soon rocketing down with white streaks all around him crashing straight into Kecleon. Gallade jumped back allowing all to see that Kecleon was defeated. There was a short silence as Steven, Gallade and May looked at Brendan expecting something whereas Brendan looked at them, confused.

"What?" Brendan eventually asked.

"Aren't you going to catch it?" May asked and Brendan shook his head.

"No…Why? Do you want me to?" Brendan answered and May shrugged.

"It's your choice." May replied as Kecleon stood up. It got one look at Gallade before running deep into the forest.

"Let's just hope that it's learnt its lesson." Steven stated before turning to Brendan and May "I'll leave the Kecleon in front of the Gym to you two. You two seem more than capable of taking care of it, am I right?" They both nodded but Brendan wondered something.

"How come you didn't do this earlier?" Brendan asked causing Steven to sigh with a weak smile.

"Let's just say that Caroline kept me VERY busy." Steven replied chuckling slightly "She's very excited." Brendan smiled at the thought of his mother being on top of the world "Anyway, I'll see you around and good luck in your battle against Winona!" Steven said as he got on top of his Skarmory.

"See you later!" Brendan and May both called back watching Steven fly off.

"Let's rid of a chameleon, shall we?" Brendan asked offering May his hand to hold which she gladly accepted.

"Yes. Let's." May replied as they walked off back to Fortree City. Little did they know that they had a pair of red eyes following their every move.

* * *

"Gallade! Psycho combat!" Brendan ordered against the Kecleon who was almost defeated outside of the Gym. Gallade ran towards Kecleon who made no effort to dodge with one blade glowing pink and the other glowing red. Gallade slashed both blades multiple times against Kecleon causing it to topple over and faint.

"C-Can we get out now?" A male voice asked hearing Kecleon's screech of pain.

"Yes. You can." May replied and not a second later, the doors burst open revealing three grown, pale skinned men with short, grey hair, red, sleevless jacket with a white line down the middle covering the zip-line, one red glove on their left hand, grey, baggy trousers with a blue, wing-like design on the sides and red sneakers with white borders and a young, pale skinned girl with purple-blue short hair that went barely past her ears, purple eyes, a green cap with a red logo on it, green, short sleeved shirt with a pocket under a red tie that had a yellow broach on the neckline, light green shorts, black socks with a red line near the top and brown boots. They all seemed to take in the air and were praying to some sort of god for thankfulness.

A fifth, pale skinned, figure, that looked about twenty-five years old, walked out of the building seemingly more calm than the other four. She wore a light blue flying suit. The helmet was in the shape of a pilot's helmet with two flaps covering her ears only it was light blue, goggles that were above her eyes with greenish lenses and purple wings at the sides of the helmet next to the goggles. She had long, silver hair but all that could be seen of it was the pony tail that she had exposed under the helmet. She wore a light blue, flying hirt with long sleeves, white gloves each with a part that stuck out like a wing, across her shoulders were more wing-like patterns that exposed a small part of the top of her back. The front of her shirt was zipped up. She wore white trousers that had more wing-like objects at her ankles and light blue shoes. She had sky blue eyes. She, unlike the other four, noticed Brendan and May and approached them. The Kecleon had run away, much like the other, at the sight of the other humans. It had learnt its lesson and it wouldn't forget it.

"You must be the ones who saved us." The woman said and both Brendan and May nodded.

"Not without the help of Steven, though." Brendan added "He's the one who allowed us to see Kecleon in the first place." The woman seemed to sigh at the sound of Kecleon.

"Those two Kecleon always loved to play tricks on us blocking the bridges but we always laughed along with them." The woman explained "But this time, they had taken it too far and they'll probably never come back…" She seemed to be pretty down about this but soon shot back up with a smile "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Winona, the Gym Leader of Fortree City."

"I'm May and this is Brendan, he'd like to challenge you." May said introducing herself and Brendan with Brendan nodding in agreement.

"Ah yes! I've heard of you two both from Steven and the news." Winona told them "I've been looking forward to having a battle against you but…I must beg for your forgiveness that it may take a while for me to prepare for our battle due to recent events. How about in two days time?" Winona asked and Brendan nodded.

"Sure. Take all the time you need. I wouldn't feel right if you were at a disadvantage." Brendan replied and Winona smiled before turning to May.

"You've sure got good taste in men, May." Winona told her "I'm slightly jealous!" The two laughed becoming friends almost instantly whilst Brendan felt slightly uncomfortable. The two stopped laughing when they heard a howl and a growl that was slightly intimidating. The three turned to look at what made the noise and noticed that it was a white, dog-like creature with a black scythe-like object at the side of its head, black face, claws, which it had four of with three in from and one in back of its feet, and tail, that was very pointed. It had red pupils surrounded in white eyes. Around its neck was white hair that looked like a beard. On the top of its head it had fur that looked like hair and it went down to the same level as its face. On its forehead was a black mark. Its main body was oddly not as fluffy as its neck was but it still seemed intimidating.

"ABSOL!" The pokemon roared loudly causing people around it to cover their ears.

"That's an Absol!" Winona exclaimed as May analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by a disaster such as an earthquake or a tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the disaster Pokémon. This pokemon is able to Mega Evolve."_

"Absol! Sol ab!" Absol snarled looking directly at Gallade.

"Absol wants to battle…me?" Gallade questioned and Absol nodded and growled even louder.

"Normally, Absol don't wander into the City…Well…most don't." Winona said as a thought struck her head "This must be that one Absol that terrifies the locals!"

"I can see why." May stated hiding behind Brendan slightly. Brendan didn't show a look of fear, just confidence as a smirk crossed his face.

"You ready Gallade?" Brendan asked the Blade pokemon who nodded with the same smirk "Good! Then let's start off with close combat!" Gallade ran towards Absol with both of his blades glowing red. Absol simply jumped out of the way crashing back down onto Gallade causing him to stumble back due to the attack being super effective.

"That was aerial ace!" Winona exclaimed in awe of Absol's speed.

"Leaf blade!" Brendan ordered causing Gallade to then run at Absol with both of his blades glowing bright green. Absol jumped out of the way again "Teleport to it and use close combat!" Gallade popped out of existence making Absol's eyes widen right as Gallade appeared before it slashing it multiple times with his red blades causing it to wail in pain due to the super effective hits and crash the ground with a loud thud making a cloud of smoke to appear. Gallade landed, gracefully, onto his feet with his eyes not leaving the smoke cloud waiting for Absol to appear. After about five seconds that felt like hours, Absol jumped out from the cloud enveloped in a pink aura and jumping onto Gallade slashing at him multiple times causing Gallade to grunt in pain.

"That's play rough! It's a fairy type move!" Winona exclaimed seeing the move. Brendan's eyes widened knowing that Gallade was weak to fairy type moves but an idea soon popped into his head.

"Knock it off with high jump kick!" Brendan commanded and Gallade's left leg became red as he kicked Absol in the chest sending it flying past Brendan, May and Winona, causing them to duck, and right into a tree landing with another thud. The three looked at Absol at Gallade stood up panting heavily. Brendan silently prayed that this was the end knowing that Gallade couldn't take anymore. There was a silence for around a minute before Winona spoke up.

"I think…It fainted." Winona stated. Brendan decided to take a step forward to get a closer look but May held him back.

"What are you doing?! You saw Absol's power!" May told him but Brendan shook his head.

"It won't attack me, only Gallade." Brendan told her as he took himself out of her grip and continued to head over to Absol. Even though Brendan had reassured her, May was still worried and they only grew with every step he took. Brendan crouched down to Absol's fainted body shaking it gently making it wake up though it was too tired to actually stand.

"Ab..sol…" Absol weakly said.

"You did well for a wild pokemon." Brendan praised it "Gallade's one of my strongest and you almost defeated him." Absol smiled at Brendan.

"Absol, ab?" Absol asked still weakly. Brendan looked at Gallade for a translation though he seemed to be slightly frightened by its statement.

"Absol wants to travel along with you, Master but only on the deal that you train her to defeat…me." Gallade told Brendan who looked back at Absol who nodded.

"Deal." Brendan told Absol almost instantly causing Gallade to look at his trainer in disbelief "Gallade's on his high horse so I think he needs someone to knock him off." Absol smiled again weakly hitting the button on the empty pokeball. The ball didn't even shake and only clicked shut but it went smaller than usual due to the party limit.

"Master…What the hell?!" Gallade asked in disbelief "I am NOT on a high horse and if I was I cannot be "knocked off!" Brendan chuckled slightly at the Blade pokemon's outrage but gave him no reply instead returning him to his ball and keeping it shut tightly before turning to Winona and May.

"I'll see you on the battlefield in two days, shall I?" Brendan asked Winona who nodded with a smile.

"I'll be waiting patiently." Winona told him before Brendan and May headed back to the pokemon center since it was getting dark. Brendan looked at Absol's ball fondly and thinking about who he would swap out for it on his team.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Now, for my response to user "Guest"'s ideas! Once again, SPOILERS AHEAD!**

 **The three DVDs ideas is great! I definitely like it a lot and it would probably be in the very last chapter as a sort of wrap up of the story seeing that Brendan and May and Steven and Caroline all live happy lives together. Though…when would Brendan record it? After their marriage or some years after that?**

 **Sorry if my response is shorter than you would've liked but it's my entire thoughts on what your post was about. I eagerly await your next post! Stay tuned!**


	47. Brendan Vs Winona!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter forty-nine of Hoenn Adventures! Writing this immediately after posting the last chapter and hoping to get this done before the weekend is over! I want to finish this as soon as possible for two reasons. One, to not make you, the viewers, wait again for the next chapter and two, I want to start writing on a different story (if you've checked my profile description, you probably guess what it will be) but I'm not going to post it yet. I've just had some ideas that I want to get down for the first couple of chapters. The story will NOT be published until Hoenn Adventures is finished but do not worry, I am not going to rush this story! I will still write this with care and use the ideas that user "Guest" has submitted! Speaking of, my response in at the bottom at the page! Anyway, sorry for rambling once more! Enjoy!**

* * *

The two days leading up to Brendan's Gym Battle against Winona were nothing but training only taking breaks for eating or taking short breaks to not overdo themselves. Brendan had swapped out Swellow for Absol. During this time, Absol had gotten to be good friends with the rest of Brendan's team and they got good friends with her but Absol seemed to connect best with Zangoose due to their same lust for fighting. Gallade and Absol had become friendly rivals. Absol didn't need much catching up to match the same power as the rest of Brendan's pokemon since she had been training every day as a wild pokemon. Absol had shown exquisite strength in training and hardly broke a sweat. She had good speed and power, but couldn't take hits very well.

Meanwhile, May was practicing for her Lilycove City, the next town after Fortree City, contest. She had decided to use Castform in her appeal round but couldn't decide on Manectric or Mawile for the battle round. She ultimately decided on using Mawile since she had used Manectric in her last contest when he was an Electrike and Mawile had yet to see any contest action. Castform, while he didn't have much power, was very graceful in his moves and how he executed them almost flawlessly. Mawile didn't need much training since she was already trained for contests having both power and beauty in her moves.

The day soon came for the Gym Battle between Winona and Brendan...

* * *

"Welcome to the Fortree City Gym! I am the Leader, Winona!" Winona exclaimed once Brendan and May walked into the Gym. Surprising them both, it was an open arena with the leaves opening up to get a good view from the sky. The walls were grey with stands on the left and right sides for spectators, which there were many of. In the middle of the arena was a battlefield and Winona was on an elevated stand "If you would make your way to the stand just in front of you, we may begin!" Winona told Brendan and, after getting a good luck kiss on the lips from May, he climbed up. The stand raised to about five meters off the ground making it feel like a sky battle. A referee, who was on the ground, walked to the middle of the field.

"This battle will be between the Gym Leader Winona Galeforce and the challenger Brendan King! This will be a three on three battle with the challenger being the only one to make substitutions!" The referee exclaimed making sure his voice was held over the roaring crowd and for both participants of the battle to hear "Gym Leader! Send out your first pokemon!"

"Tropius! Take to the skies!" Winona shouted releasing a brown bodied pokemon with green, leaf-like wings on its back. Tropius had a long neck with a banana bunch under its head, a leaf-like helmet and black pupils for eyes. It had a thick body with four, stubby feet that had white claws. Around the bottom of its neck was a leaf-like neckpiece. May analysed the pokemon from the sidelines.

" _Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon. The bunches of fruit around Tropius's neck are very popular with children. This Pokémon loves fruit, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for fruit resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit."_

"Challenger! Bring out your first pokemon!" The referee told Brendan who nodded, even though it couldn't be seen, and took out a pokeball.

"Crobat! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the Bat pokemon who did a slight twirl upon release. Mawile instantly released herself seeing Crobat on the field blowing him a kiss to which he winked in response.

"Are both participants ready?" The referee called once both pokemon had gotten used to their surroundings.

"Yes!" Brendan and Winona both shouted at the same time not escaping each other's gaze.

"Then let the battle…BEGIN!" The referee exclaimed doing a karate chop.

"Cross poison!" Brendan immediately ordered as Crobat created a purple "X" with his wings and flew straight towards Tropius.

"Stop it with dragon pulse!" Winona countered and Tropius quickly created a purple ball that, once it reached the side of Tropius' head, shot out a purple beam towards Crobat.

"Dodge with acrobatics!" Brendan commanded.

"Follow it!" Winona told Tropius who nodded as Crobat began to do multiple, impressive movements avoiding the beam of purple reaching closer and closer to Tropius with every swift manoeuvre he made. Crobat soon reached arm's length to Tropius and slashed at it with the purple "X" he created causing it to wail in pain due to the attack's super effectiveness.

"Before it recovers! Wing attack!" Brendan quickly called seeing his chance to strike as Crobat's wings shone a bright white and he rammed straight into Tropius causing it to wail in pain once again.

"Tropius! Synthesis!" Winona called seeing her pokemon in pain. Due to the roof being open and it being sunny weather, Tropius immediately began to shine as it took in the sunlight recovering its health. Brendan's eyes widened at this and scrambled his brain for an idea. Luckily, one did.

"Bite into Tropius with poison fang!" Brendan ordered and Crobat sped towards Tropius with his mouth wide open as he bit into the Fruit pokemon with the super effective attack. Tropius winced in pain from the attack but due to it having low power and that it was taking in energy from the sun, the pain soon went away. Winona smirked at this.

"You'll have to do better than that, Brendan!" Winona shouted over to Brendan who also had a smirk.

"Who said I was done? Toxic!" Brendan shouted and Crobat's mouth oozed with purple gas as he bit even harder into Tropius sending the gas inside of him allowing Crobat to let go of Tropius knowing that his work was done. Tropius began to be filled with poison causing it to stop taking in sunlight. It roared in pain at the damage the poison did as it dropped to the floor, fainted.

"Tropius is unable to battle making Crobat the victor!" The referee stated earning a roar of excitement from the crowd "Gym Leader! Send out your second pokemon!" Winona returned Tropius thanking it for its help before taking another pokeball into her hand and throwing it into the air.

"Pelipper! Take to the skies!" Winona called releasing a bird pokemon with a giant, yellow beak that was also its underbelly. Most of Pelipper's body was a bright white colour except for the tops of its head, tips of its wings and small feet; all of which were light blue. It had black pupils that were cut into two semi circles for eyes. May analysed this pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Wingull. Pelipper is a flying transporter that carries small Pokémon and eggs inside its massive bill. This Pokémon builds its nest on steep cliffs facing the sea."_

"Let the battle…continue!" The referee shouted doing another karate chop.

"Crobat! Wing attack!" Brendan ordered as Crobat sped towards Pelipper but it or Winona made no effort to move. Crobat struck Pelipper with his glowing wings but Winona had an unsettling smirk on her face.

"Payback!" Winona shouted making Brendan's eyes widen. The move had double its normal power due to Pelipper moving after its opponent. Pelipper sped towards Crobat at an unimaginable speed tackling him forcefully making him stumble quite a lot.

"Crobat! Can you continue?" Brendan asked the Bat pokemon who, after regaining his balance, nodded in response "Then use screech!" Crobat opened his mouth letting out a piercing scream that caused all except Crobat to cover their ears. This scream lowered Pelipper's defence by a lot "Acrobatics!" Crobat closed his mouth and sped towards Pelipper doing barrel rolls, loop-de-loops and swivels getting closer and closer to Pelipper but Winona didn't show any sign of worry.

"Ice beam!" Winona commanded as Pelipper opened its gaping beak and send an icy cold beam towards Crobat. Due to Crobat being so close, he was hit by the beam face first and was sent crashing down to the ground due to the attack's super effective nature. As Crobat landed, he made a cloud of dust fill the area around where he crashed but after around ten seconds, it was clear that Crobat had fainted.

"Crobat is unable to battle meaning that Pelipper in the winner!" The referee called "Challenger! Send out your next pokemon!" Brendan returned Crobat thanking him for his hard work before looking back at Winona with another ball in his hand.

"Marshtomp! Battle stance!" Brendan called releasing the Mud Fish pokemon. Marshtomp stood up straight and looked around but his eyes widened when he saw that his opponent was airborne. Both Wiwona and Brendan's platforms were lowered so that Marshtomp could hear his commands.

"Marsh! Tomp marsh!" Marshtomp exclaimed to Brendan.

"Just because it's flying doesn't mean that you've immediately lost!" Brendan shouted back but had a smile "I know that you can do this!" Marshtomp looked at Brendan for a couple of seconds before nodding and smiling himself turning back to Pelipper with a confident look.

"Then let the battle…resume!" The referee exclaimed and as soon as he did that, Marshtomp began to glow a bright white, making the whole area gasp, including Brendan and Winona, and watch in silence, as he changed from his two legged stance to a four legged creature. The light faded revealing Marshtomp's new form.

"Swampert!" The pokemon called beating his chest like an ape. Swampert's arms had grown in length as did his legs. His hands had grown three fingers on each and his two orange gills on his cheeks had grown in length as well. He had grown to large, semicircular black fins that extended from the top of his orange eyes to the back of his head. His tail fin had grown into a big, broad and black one instead of two small ones. He had a white underside and orange ridged portions and three toed feet. Brendan watched in awe as his Swampert posed for the crowd as he analysed his new pokemon.

" _Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Marshtomp._ _Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself. This pokemon can mega evolve."_

"May have changed his looks but still the same pokemon..." Brendan sighed before getting back into the battle "Swampert! Great job evolving but we can celebrate later when the battle's over!" Swampert looked over and nodded facing Pelipper again "Rock slide!" Swampert slammed the ground creating rocks that shot straight towards Pelipper.

"Destroy them with hydro pump!" Winona countered.

"Jump up and shut its mouth with mud bomb!" Brendan called as Swampert jumped high into the air, with support from his hind legs, and fired a large ball of mud at Pelipper, who had just opened its mouth, right down its throat causing it to shut his mouth and unable to open it. The rocks collided with Pelipper causing it to wail in pain due to the super effective nature of the rock type attack "Finish it off with hammer arm!" Swampert's left arm became enveloped in a red aura as he swung it at Pelipper knocking it to the ground and creating another cloud of dust. Swampert landed on his four feet not losing sight of the cloud as it disappeared revealing a very fainted Pelipper.

"Pelipper is unable to battle making Swampert the winner!" The referee called making the crowd roar as Winona returned Pelipper and thanked it for its unbound helpfulness and equipping another ball to her hand "Gym Leader, release your third and final pokemon!"

"Pidgeot! Fly with the Wind!" Winona called releasing the Kanto flying and normal type. Pidgeot was a rather plump but graceful pokemon with large wings, sharp talons and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage was mostly brown with cream colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head was decorated with a red and yellow crest that is nearly as long as its body. The fan-like feathers of its tail were red. Its beak and legs were pink and there are angular black markings around its eyes. May analysed the pokemon with her Pokedex.

" _Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon and the final evolved form of Pidgey. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. This pokemon can mega evolve."_

The last sentence caught Brendan's ears as he noticed the necklace around Pidgeot's head and Winona touching her goggles that she had put on over her eyes and touching the side "Pidgeot! Mega evolve!" Pidgeot became enveloped in a whitish-pink sphere which it quickly broke out of revealing its mega evolved form as Pidgeot let out a powerful cry making almost the entire arena shake.

Pidgeot had an even more elaborate crest on its head with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. It had a feather projecting from the front and a highlight on the left side of the crest which were also red. The crest was sensitive to air currents so it acted like a large antenna and stabilizing Pidgeot's flight. Pigeoot had also grown noticeably as it had a larger body and longer, broader wings. Its wing tips and tailfeathers were bordered with blue and its irises were red.

"Let the battle…RESUME!" The referee shouted over the large gales of wind that passed through the air that had suddenly started to whip up.

"Let's start strong Pidgeot! Hurricane!" Winona exclaimed as Pigdeot flapped its wings ferociously creating a hurricane that covered the entire arena making all those who wore hats having to hold on to them for dear life. Everyone except Brendan and Winona that is. Brendan's beanie blew off and Winona's fighter pilot-like helmet flew off revealing her long, silver hair as she undid her ponytail letting it flow in the wind. The hurricane made its way over to Swampert.

"Dig to dodge!" Brendan countered as Swampert created a hole which he quickly jumped into just barely dodging the hurricane. Even though Winona knew that the dig attack wouldn't effect Pidgeot due to its flying typing, she knew never to question Brendan's movement. The audience was silent as both Winona and Pidgeot searched the field for even the slightest movement whereas Brendan waited for the right moment. Swampert emerged directly under Pidgeot "ICE PUNCH!" Brendan shouted at the top of his lungs making sure that Swampert heard him. Swampert's left hand clenched a fist that shone an icy blue color but Winona didn't look worried and only smirked.

"Fly up higher!" Winona countered and Pidgeot went just high enough to where Swampert couldn't reach making him fall to the ground on his back creating yet another cloud of smoke covering his body. There was silence once more as the audience and participants to the battle waited to see the results of Swampert condition. The smoke cleared with a heavily panting Swampert that was barely standing practically forcing himself to stand up straight which Brendan noticed quickly and didn't like.

"Swampert! You don't have to continue!" Brendan called over to the Mud Fish pokemon causing him to turn his head to look at his trainer "I'm already proud of you!" Swampert smiled as he hit the floor, face first and completely out.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner!" The referee called as Brendan returned Swampert with a weak smile and praised it once again before grabbing another ball "Challenger! Release your final pokemon!"

"Absol! Play time!" Brendan exclaimed releasing the Disaster Pokemon who landed gracefully on the ground. Winona smiled confidently at the silver necklace, which was in the shape of Absol's head, around Absol's neck and her theories were proven correct when Brendan raised his right arm into the air and touch his Mega Bracelet "Absol! Mega evolve!" As Brendan said this, he remembered when he had been given Absol's mega stone like it was yesterday….mostly because it was.

* * *

 _The day before at Fortree City's Pokemon Center…_

" _Absol! Counter with night slash!" Brendan ordered as Absol's front left claw became enveloped in a black aura. Absol slashed the on-coming leaf blade supplied by Sceptile as the two growled at each other both not giving in to their opponent._

" _Absol's power is impressive for something you caught not even two days ago." Brendan heard a voice say causing him to turn around to find the source. He smiled when he saw Steven._

" _I thought Mom was keeping you busy?" Brendan asked causing Steven to chuckle slightly._

" _Yes, but she gave me a "break" so I decided to see how you were coping." Steven replied._

" _Aww, I'm touched." Brendan joked making them both laugh slightly but Steven stopped knowing another reason as to why he was here presenting two stones: one big and one small. Both stones were light blue with a flame-like object in the middle that was dark blue with a white and lighter blue stripe on it._

" _This is the Absolite." Steven explained "Seeing as how you now own an Absol, I thought that it was only fair that you were able to Mega Evolve it. Just rememb-"_

" _That I need to have a strong bond with it. Yes, I know Dad." Brendan interrupted causing Steven to laugh slightly but stopped realizing what Brendan had called him and looked at Brendan strangely "What?"_

" _You…called me…Dad…" Steven said slowly and it was Brendan's turn to look at Steven strangely._

" _Yes…I did. You'll be marrying my mother won't you?" Brendan asked and Steven nodded "Then why is it strange that I do?" Steven looked at Brendan for a second before smiling. They talked for a while before Steven had to go back home to Caroline._

* * *

 _Present…_

Absol became enveloped in a whitish-pink sphere which she broke out of in a matter of seconds revealing her mega evolved form. Absol's fur had grown longer and the energy coursing through her body made the fur on the back of her mane stand on their ends so that she appeared to have wings. The spikes on her heels and elbows had grown larger and the fur in those areas had become longer as well. Her scythe-like horn had widened and an additional, smaller horn had appeared on the opposite side of her head. Her tail now was a more saw-like shape and the oval marking on her forehead was now a rounded triangle. Absol roared making people awe in her beauty and power at the same time. Pidgeot decided to let out a cry of its own making the audience know that it was not intimidated by its opponent. The two mega pokemon glared daggers at each other whilst Brendan and Winona exchanged confident smiles.

"Let the battle…RESUME!" The referee called doing a fifth and final karate chop.

"Rock tomb!" Brendan called almost immediately as Absol stomped the ground creating rocks that were thrown towards Pidgeot at an incredible speed.

"Blow them back with gust!" Winona countered. Pidgeot flapped its wings creating what would normally be a weak gust of wind but due to Pidgeot being mega evolved, the wind was stronger than usual. The wind blew back the rocks towards Absol at double their original speed.

"Shatter the rocks with x-scissor!" Brendan commanded causing Absol's two front feet to glow a bright green color. Absol smashed the rocks by creating light green "X" marks that shattered the rocks into four triangular pieces.

"I do enjoy a good match of tennis now and again but I expected something more from a mega evolved pokemon!" Winona taunted causing Brendan to growl. This was not going to be an easy match "Brave bird!" Pidgeot sped towards Absol as it was enveloped in red flames that quickly turned into blue flames not losing speed any time soon.

"Detect!" Brendan countered as Absol observed Pidgeot's movements and, when Pidgeot was close, she jumped out of the way reading its moves. Pidgeot collided with a nearby wall taking the recoil from the powerful flying type attack "Now's our chance! Night slash and psycho cut at the same time!" Absol ran towards Pidgeot, who was still recovering from its crash, and slashed it multiple times with her left claw, which was enveloped in a dark aura, and her right claw, which was enveloped in a pink, psychic aura, causing Pidgeot to grunt in pain.

"Get her off you by flying up!" Winona commanded as Pidgeot was able to stand up and quickly flapped its wings as it gained altitude. Absol was stopped in her tracks and watched Pidgeot fly up. They both never lost eye contact with the other "Twister!" Pidgeot flapped its wings creating a small, purple tornado and shot it straight towards Absol.

"Blow it back with razor wind!" Brendan ordered as Absol's scythe-like horn shone white and she swung her head back creating a white cresent blade of energy towards the purple tornado going straight through it and towards Pidgeot. Both attacks collided to their designated targets sending both pokemon backwards and into the wall.

The two pokemon stayed on the floor, almost lifeless for almost a minute until one moved…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Haven't done it in a while and thought that it'd be best to do it here! Also, here's my response to user "Guest"'s ideas! Spoilers warning!**

 **What I meant by "When would Brendan record it?" was when he would record that final DvD of him "thanking" Norman for his life now but, after thinking it over, it would happen shortly after their marriage maybe a year or two after.**

 **I think that I would write the scene of Norman seeing the DvDs as just a short description and not re-writing the entire scene again.**

 **Also, all of this will happen at the end of the story and a sequel probably won't happen.**

 **Before I go, there was that same anonymous user who seemed really angry at me for not uploading this sooner but that just tells me that you either didn't read the author's note or just forgot that last chapter, I said that I would only upload this story every Saturday. So, no, it's not me being "lazy" it's just that making one chapter a day for this story was...stressful and took time especially with the point that I am in school and don't really have alot of free time. Just...be patient and there will be a chapter every Saturday.**

 **Feel free to ask me any questions about this story in a review or PM and I'll see you next Saturday!**


	48. Remembrance and Remorse

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter fifty of Hoenn Adventures! Chapter Fifty! The big ol' FIVE ZERO!**

 ***Ahem* Sorry about that…just got over excited that this story has gone on for that long. I'd like to thank all of you for your kind reviews, favorites or for following the story! They have all definitely helped and gave me the will to carry on! Once again, my response to user "Guest"'s ideas in down below!**

 **Anyway, with all of that mushy and cheesy stuff out of the way…I hope that you simply enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Twister!" Pidgeot flapped its wings creating a small, purple tornado and shot it straight towards Absol._

 _"Blow it back with razor wind!" Absol's scythe-like horn shone white and she swung her head back creating a white crescent blade of energy towards the purple tornado going straight through it and towards Pidgeot. Both attacks collided to their designated targets sending both Pokemon backwards and into the wall._

 _The two Pokemon stayed on the floor, almost lifeless for almost a minute until one moved…_

* * *

The whole gasped at what they were seeing. The one Pokemon that stood up stood there for a good ten seconds before the referee raised his flag.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Absol is the winner meaning that the challenger, Brendan, has won the match!" The referee bellowed throughout the cheering stadium. Winona smiled as she returned Pidgeot and thanked it for its hard work as Brendan's platform was lowered so he could get off. As soon as he did, he almost sprinted over to the limping Absol and brought her into a hug, startling the Disaster Pokemon.

"You were ABSOLutely amazing!" Brendan praised laughing at his own joke as Absol, who was being squeezed quite tightly, rolled her eyes. Absol soon lost consciousness causing Brendan to return her to her ball for much needed rest. Winona had left her platform and walked towards Brendan holding out a small box.

"Brendan, I thank you for that amazing battle!" Winona praised with a smile which Brendan returned as May came to his side. Winona opened the box revealing a silvery-blue badge that looked like feathers on a bird's wing. "This is the Feather Badge, proof that you have defeated the Fortree City Gym Leader." Winona passed the badge over to Brendan who took it happily and placed it in his badge case once again marvelling in his other five badges remembering what happened in those battles and how they were still in pristine condition. There were just two more spots left until the league. Brendan closed his badge case and turned back to Winona.

"I've got to say, that was one of the best battles I've ever had!" Brendan admitted "Even though this Gym's only been around for a year, it's already gotten to the stage of those who have been around for years!" Winona and May gave him confused looks.

"How…How did you know that this Gym was only around for a year?" Winona asked.

"Because one of my Pokemon used to live here and told me about it." Brendan answered holding Gallade's ball. Winona's eyes widened.

"What Pokemon?!" Winona asked shaking Brendan quite harshly.

"A…G-Gall-ade!" Brendan got out through shakes. Winona stopped shaking him and motioned for Brendan to release the Pokemon in question which Brendan did. Gallade soon materialized and smiled at Winona who was in complete shock.

"Umm, do you two know each other?" May eventually asked.

"Mistress Winona, it's a pleasure to see you again." Gallade said giving a slight bow. Winona nodded slightly ultimately having to slap herself out of her trance.

"You've…you've definitely changed since I last saw you…" Winona admitted earning another smile from the Blade Pokemon. Gallade nodded towards Brendan.

"I've got Master Brendan to thank for that." Gallade told her earning a smile and nod from Brendan. Gallade turned back to Winona.

"It's good to see that you've found a good trainer…" Winona smiled but weakly. "Atleast he takes good care of you." Brendan and May both gave confused expressions towards Winona and Gallade's darkened ones.

"You mean…Gallade had another trainer…before me?" Brendan eventually asked as both Winona and Gallade nodded.

"Yes…He was a ruthless trainer who only saw Pokemon for their power." Winona began, "When Gallade was just a Ralts, that trainer abused him for no reason. He showed no care…no love…just violence." Winona's eyes began to tear up as Gallade remembered his dark past. Gardevoir had released herself and snuggled herself closer to Gallade in attempts to comfort him which it did. "When the trainer had made it to Fortree City, he left Ralts for dead after him not being "good enough" making Ralts a homeless, street roaming Pokemon. Sure, he was cared and looked after by kind souls but with no place to go…it wasn't much." Winona had to dry her tears before continuing as her voice was breaking. She was about to speak but Gallade told her not to. This was his past and he would be the one to tell the rest.

"About a week after my "trainer" had left me…Mistress Winona had taken me in as one of her own." Gallade smiled to Winona who smiled back. "Sure, I wasn't a flying type like the rest of Mistress Winona's Pokemon, but they and Mistress Winona both made me their friend." Gallade now remembered the fond memories of being in Winona's care. "For about a month, I was living with Winona until a passing tribe of Ralts, their leader Gardevoir and her daughter, Kirlia, were passing through Fortree City and saw me. Kirlia offered for me to join their tribe and Mistress Winona told me that it was where I belonged. I joined but promised to return some day. That Kirlia is the leader of that same clan now…and I can't thank her enough."

"It's been a year since that day and you still kept your promise…" May said with teary eyes but with a smile. Brendan nodded in agreement as Gallade and Winona enveloped each other into a hug. It lasted for about five seconds before they broke it.

"Just know…that you're always welcome here in Fortree City." Winona told the Blade Pokemon who smiled and nodded. Brendan smiled but soon realized something was missing…his hat. Brendan looked around the Gym for it on the floor but stopped when he heard May giggle. He only had to look at her to know where his missing object was: on her head.

"It's staying there! I don't care what you say!" May playfully told him. Brendan sighed but nodded knowing that there was no way to persuade her. "Plus, I don't think that you even need to wear it! You look fine, no, better without it!"

"Really?" Brendan asked and May nodded causing Brendan to smile smugly. "Guess I don't need it then. You don't look too bad wearing it, so keep it." May's eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and Brendan getting his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center, the two trainers headed back to route 120 getting back to where they were before…but not before being stopped by a certain reporter and her fiancée cameraman.

"Brendan and May! We meet once again!" Gabby exclaimed stepping in front of the two making them jump slightly but soon recovered and smiled recognizing the over-excited couple. "So! How about it? Another battle?" Gabby asked as she and Ty grabbed a ball "We've gotten better!"

"You're on!" Brendan replied as he and May also grabbed a ball of their own. They all got to a wide area that was big enough for a double battle. After a coin flip, Gabby and Ty were to call out their Pokemon first.

"Magnezone/Exploud!" Gabby and Ty exclaimed together launching their balls into the air "Lights, camera, action!" The two Pokemon appeared in front of their respective trainers: Exploud in front of Ty but there was no longer a Magneton in front of Gabby: it was replaced by its evolution, Magnezone. Magnezone's body was wide and circular, similar to a disc or saucer, with a thin edge circling the diameter of its body. Its main eye was in the center containing a large, red pupil. On each sides of its body, it had a ball shaped addition, with each side containing an eye, horseshoe magnet, and head screw. On top of its head was a tall, thin, yellow rod, closely resembling an antenna. Behind its body was a third horseshoe magnet, positioned like a tail. May analysed the Pokemon with her Pokedex with her hand that wasn't holding a pokeball.

" _Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon and the evolved form of Magneton. Sometimes the magnetism emitted by Magnezone is too strong, making them attract each other so they cannot move."_

"Zangoose! Battle stance/Blaziken, take the stage!" Brendan/May called at the same time revealing the Cat Ferret Pokemon, who nodded to his partner before giving a confident smirk over to his opponents, in front of Brendan and the Blaze Pokemon, who gave a nod to her partner before looking to her opponents, in front of May, who raised her right arm into the air touching the mega bracelet on her wrist.

"Blaziken! Mega Evolve!" May exclaimed causing Blaziken to become enveloped in a whitish-pink sphere which she quickly broke out of doing a sideways kick and thrusting her chest forward making a powerful roar showing off her power and looks of her mega evolved form. Blaziken had lost her yellow markings and gained black markings on her upper legs and chest. Her hair-like feathers had taken on a wing-like shape and pointed upwards and the portion around her chest was rough around her shoulders. The crest on her head had changed into a flat horn that curved backwards. The fire she created on her wrists was longer as well. The trainers and Pokemon around Blaziken looked at her in awe.

"W-Would you look at that!" Gabby shouted excitedly thought slightly shaken by Blaziken's powerful aura she oozed off. "B-Blaziken's mega evolved and I've never seen such power come from a Pokemon up close! Not to mention the glossiness of Blaziken's feathers! Both beauty and power at the same time!" Blaziken simply smirked at Gabby's comment before taking a battle stance much like her partner, Zangoose. "You two can take the first move!"

"Brick break on Magnezone!" Brendan immediately commanded as Zangoose's right arm clenched a fist before being enveloped in a red aura as he ran straight towards his target.

"Thunder wave!" Gabby countered causing Magnezone to begin to charge up a weak, electric jolt that wouldn't cause damage, but paralyze the target. Unfortunately for Gabby, May knew this but had a counter.

"Stop it with flare blitz!" May ordered and Blaziken became enveloped in a bright, fiery aura before shooting herself at top speed towards Magnezone, who was still charging its attack, and hit the Magnet Area Pokemon for super effective damage though Blaziken was hit, harshly, by the recoil of the powerful fire type attack making her drop to one knee but Magnezone had dropped to the floor, very damaged and barely conscious. Ty saw his chance to attack.

"Earthquake!" Ty called seeing the down Blaziken. Exploud stomped the floor with its right foot causing the ground beneath the makeshift battlefield to shake harshly causing not only to Pokemon, but trainers too, to barely stand up straight.

"S-Stop E-Expl-loud w-with c-close c-comb-bat!" Brendan got out as he was trying desperately to regain his footing. Zangoose, somehow, made his way over to Exploud acting as if the tremors beneath his feet were absolutely nothing and threw many punches and kicks to Loud Noise Pokemon making the tremors stop and be replaced by Exploud's wails of pain due to the super effectiveness of Zangoose's attack. Zangoose stopped once he saw that Exploud could take no more and once he did, Exploud fell onto its side showing that it was knocked out. Ty smiled weakly whilst Gabby looked towards her two opponents and pointed towards them.

"Alright Magnezone! Get up and us-" Gabby began before noticing that her Pokemon wasn't moving and was knocked out. Gabby sighed but soon showed an expression of anger as she turned to Ty.

"Guess earthquake too-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Gabby interrupted bashing Ty on the head for his stupidity. "MAGNETON'S FOUR TIMES WEAK TO GROUND!"

"I know! I'm sorry Gabs! I really am!" Ty pleaded as his head was growing a bump that was getting larger and larger every hit he took from Gabby. Brendan and May watched the two reporters with confused expressions but also amused ones quickly making them laugh at the two's antics. The two trainers' laughing made Gabby stop her beating and look at them quickly realizing that the camera was recording.

" _Thank god this isn't LIVE…"_ Gabby sighed with relief quickly dusting herself off as Brendan and May returned their Pokemon and thanked them for their help. The four trainers met in the middle. "So! What were your thoughts on the battle?!" Gabby asked her excitedness returning.

"Well it was all fun! Especially that last part! I always thought that Gabby was a happy-go-lucky person but she has a temper!" May replied making Gabby go red in embarrassment and Ty laughed. Now that May had said that, Gabby's shouting to Ty had to be put into the recording. Brendan nodded with agreement.

"Aaaannnddd….CUT!" Ty stated pressing a button on the camera he was holding making the recording stop. "Now to treat my head…" Ty then walked off to his and Gabby's small camping site leaving the two trainers and reporter alone. They had talked for a while with Gabby inviting the two to her and Ty's wedding which Brendan and May happily accepted: she told them that it would be sometime before or after the Ever Grande Conference and that she would contact them for the final details ending up with Brendan and May adding her and Ty's numbers into their PokeNavs. Brendan and May said their goodbyes to the reporters before continuing their travels.

* * *

The rest of route 120, past the bridge where they had met Steven and learnt about the invisible Kecleons, the route curved to the south, then to the east as it entered a rainy, causing Brendan and May to wear their hoodies (Brendan wore his red hoodie and May wore a blue one), puddle-filled area of the route. At the easternmost point of the segment was a path that led to a soft soil patch blocked by a tree that could be cut down by the HM move: cut.

Directly south of this, the route enters a maze-like area of long grass that was taller than the two teens. At the southern corners of the maze were a pair of ledges that regulated access to and from the maze between the two forks of route 120 created by a small pond in the middle of the road. Heading south, trainers must hop the ledge in the southeast corner to reach the second bridge on the route south of the bridge. After crossing the structure, the route came to a three-way intersection. The northern path could be utilized by northbound travellers only, as a well-placed ledge prohibited access to this intersection from the north. Likewise, the path across the bridge was limited to southbound travellers. Heading south from this intersection, the route continued.

Roughly ten paces south of the intersection, a small set of stairs led to the shore of the small pond. Near the stairs was another patch of long grass off to the east of the route as well as another three-way intersection. The main path of the route continued east to the next route, 121 though, the two saw some sort of cave entrance down the left branch which Brendan wanted to explore but May didn't want to be anywhere near it making Brendan forget all of his cave spelunking desires and, much to May's liking, decided to leave it…for now. They soon entered route 121.

From route 120, route 121 proceeded east passing two grass patches and a soft soil patch that had berry trees which had grown ripe, multicolored berries on them and they were being picked by a girl dressed in breeder's clothes. The path passed through another grass patch before coming to a three-way intersection. The eastern path, blocked by a tree that could be cut down using the move "cut", is a shortcut that led to the Safari Zone entrance; a place where trainers went to catch rare Pokemon that aren't regularly found in other patches of , like Brendan and May, who lacked the ability to use cut must head south from this intersection to a four way intersection down two flights of stairs from the previous junction.

To the west is a norrow, winding path that led to another cut-able tree and what Brendan and May had found out during their time in Fortree City by a man named Aarune, leader of the Fortree City Secret Base Guild, was a hole that was most likely a secret base. South of here was a dock that led to route 122, which was a water route though, what caught Brendan and May's eyes was a lone, Nurse Joy, with a pink cat-like Pokemon who was chasing its tail, looking worriedly at a nearby mountain causing the two trainers to approach her and wonder what was the matter.

"Nurse Joy?" May asked making the pink haired nurse jump slightly but smiled seeing that it was only Brendan and May before quickly remembering what she was worried about before making Brendan and May remember why they had approached the nurse. "Is…something the matter?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes…" Joy began, "A group of criminals both clad in blue and red have entered Mt. Pyre and, by looking at them, they haven't come to mourn for their lost Pokemon." Brendan and May's eyes widened as they looked at each other and nodded. Nurse Joy noticed this and carried on thinking that the two teens knew about the suspicious groups. "First came the group of people clad in red suits and, about a half hour later, so did the group clad in blue. Help is on the way…but they won't get here fast enough and the two groups will probably be gone by the time that help arrives."

"Well, help is already here." Brendan reassured Joy but his words only made her worry.

"You two don't expect to go up there and stop them, do you?" Nurse Joy asked, concerned for what may happen to the two. They both nodded. "I simply cannot allow that! You two are much too y-"

"We've taken them on before. We'll be fine." May interrupted her and Joy sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to change their minds as she silently cursed herself for even telling the two about what she had saw.

"OK…" Nurse Joy sighed. "But! If anything happens you two will leave immediately! Understand? I'd hate to have to inform your parents of anything happening to you two! Especially since you have such bright futures!" Brendan and May nodded as they went towards the edge of the dock. "Wait! Before you go! Allow me to heal your Pokemon!" Brendan and May, after giving confused looks, nodded and gave Joy their pokeballs. "Done!" Joy exclaimed happily as soon as she even touched their balls **(A/N ….you dirty minded fu-)** making Brendan and May's confusion rise even more.

"How the h-"

"Don't question Pokemon logic! Now! Go!" Nurse Joy interrupted pushing the two towards the dock. She soon let go but her worry was still evident.

"Don't worry, we'll be back for dinner." Brendan joked but reassured Joy at the same time as he released Swampert for him and May to ride on.

"You bet your ass we will! I'm starving already!" May joked causing Brendan, and Joy too, to laugh slightly. Brendan lifted his arm up into the air and touched the keystone in his mega bracelet.

"Swampert! Mega evolve!" Brendan called causing Swampert to become enveloped into a whitish-pink sphere which he broke out of by punching it. As soon as Swampert came out, he beat his chest like an ape and roared showing off his power. Swampert's fins on his head, that went mid-way to his back now, had lengthened in height, his arms and legs now had more visible muscle power in them and his orange gills had become pointier. Swampert had a lot more strength in his two front feet which was helpful for swimming: just what Brendan and May needed in this moment. Brendan smiled to the Mud Fish Pokemon before jumping onto his back and motioned for May to do the same. May wrapped her arms around Brendan and placed her head onto his back as Brendan motioned for Swampert to begin to take them to the entrance of Mt. Pyre, which was about half the size of Mt. Chimney, and head partways down route 122.

* * *

Route 122 was a very short route bordered on the east and west sides by rocks. The water in the route appeared to form a river that flowed towards the ocean. Starting at the north end (where the route connected to route 121), travellers had a choice of turning either left or right. Both routes would take them to the same endpoint (route 123) with no significant differences apart from the scenery. To reach route 123, trainers must surf around and island. This was the island where Mt. Pyre was located. The entrance was on the southern side of the route, opposite the pier that returns people to dry land. Brendan and May, after about a ten minute ride, hopped off Swampert's back, much to May's disliking since she was just getting comfortable, and headed inside Mt. Pyre: the graveyard of Pokemon who had lost their lives in battle.

The interior of Mt. Pyre was mostly dark grey, stone bricks and there were multiple rows of small graves that had flowers resting upon them. The place had a good handful of people either there to pay their respects to the deceased Pokemon, or heartless others who were there to simply say "I've been to a graveyard!" to their friends. There was a set of stairs in the top right corner of the room that allowed access to the second floor. The next two floor were practically the same only having a different arrangement of the graves and the stairs being on different sides of the room but, at the back of the third floor was an opening to the summit of Mt. Pyre. Brendan and May had been told by folk visiting the mountain that Team Aqua and Magma had both headed to the summit mentioning something about an "orb" and "awakening the beast".

The summit of Mt. Pyre was very foggy due to its height and had green grass. The path led upwards higher up to the top of the mountain and to the left and right of the two were small, boxed in areas that houses even more graves. The two came up with the conclusion that they were probably there because they had run out of room in the actual tower so extended it to out here. Whilst Brendan's only thoughts were of getting to where Team Magma and Aqua were, May had to literally hang and hide behind him due to her fears.

"You're not scared are you?" Brendan asked jokingly making May give him a death glare **(A/N Get it? Cause graves).** May stood up straight looking confident to prove Brendan wrong.

"Of course not! I was just cold!" May told him. "I'm not scared of-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" May exclaimed pointing to a small, spherical Pokemon that appeared to be covered by a grave cloth. Black rings surrounded its multicolored eyes, which had light blue sclera, dark blue irises and yellow pupils. Extending from the top of its head was a long, pointed horn. May hid behind Brendan again, hugging his right arm, as he scanned the Pokemon with his Pokedex in his left.

" _Shuppet, the Puppet Pokemon. Shuppet grows by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hearts of people. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint people. This Pokemon's evolution is able to mega evolve."_

"Creepy little guy, isn't he?" Brendan asked rhetorically after the Pokedex had finished. He felt May's head nod as it was pressed up against him. Shuppet noticed the two and approached them.

"B-Bren! Tell it to go away!" May practically ordered to Brendan but he ignored her and allowed Shuppet to come closer. Once the Puppet Pokemon did, it rubbed itself against Brendan's chest as a form of greeting.

"Aww, you're not scary at all! You're kinda cute, actually!" Brendan admitted making May punch him in the back startling him and Shuppet.

"No way is that thing cute!" May exclaimed. "A Skitty is "cute"! A Clefairy is "cute"! THAT THING IS NOT "CUTE"!" Shuppet seemed saddened by this as it dropped its head which Brendan noticed and patted the ghost type's head, carefully avoiding the pointed top.

"Don't listen to May, she's a meanie." Brendan comforted the Puppet Pokemon like a mother would do to her child. Shuppet looked up to Brendan and smiled at him which Brendan returned. May sighed before going ahead of Brendan. Brendan rolled his eyes before saying goodbye to Shuppet and followed her though, once Brendan's back was turned, Shuppet began to follow him.

* * *

As the two carried on, they, quite easily, took out any grunts that got in their way by a simple swipe from either Gallade, Sceptile, Mawile or Blaziken: they were all mega evolved. The rest of the pathway to the highest point of Mt. Pyre was a straight path that was surrounded in grey, stone walls that had more graves on the other sides of them but what the two noticed was a certain, water loving, pirate leader stood up on the top with his muscular admin by his side. Unfortunately for Brendan and May, the two Aqua members turned around and noticed the two trainers heading their way making Brendan and May lose their "element of surprise" plan.

"I thought something was a bit noisy!" Archie exclaimed. "And who is it but the usual scamp and his girlie friend! Sorry, lovebirds, but I'm afraid I just don't have time to play with ye right now. Even though Maxie and 'is bony backside beat me 'ere, I still have this!" Archie then held up a blue sphere with the letter "a" in the font that was for "alpha" in lighter, blue text. "The Blue Orb that's long been enshrined here at Mt. Pyre…it belongs to Team Aqua now!" Archie began to laugh maniacally as did the man at his side, Matt, did the same but once Archie stopped, Matt continued causing Archie to roll his eyes. "…Ma-a-att!" Archie sung grabbing Matt's attention. "How about you do a favour for our lively little visitors and keep them entertained? You'd better use your full strength, too, so you don't offend our honoured guest!"

"Oh! Boss! Of course!" Matt replied with a confident, toothy grin. Archie smiled back and it got wider and wider until he broke out into laughter.

"Bwahahahahaha! With this Blue Orb in my hands, I won't even need the power of the Meteorite to awaken the beast from the deep!" Archie exclaimed at the top of his voice making it echo down the mountain "All I need now is a way to get to the place where it sleeps…All I have to do is get that…submarine they're making in Slateport! Come on, boys! We're for Slateport!" Archie then began to walk off but stopped when he reached Brendan and May. "Oh, and congratulations on your mother and that pretty boy Steven getting married. Little sad that I wasn't invited, but I may come anyway." Archie continued his walk laughing maniacally: his laughs, once again, echoed throughout the mountain as Matt went towards the two.

"Alright then, until the boss makes his getaway, I'll be your opponent!" Matt laughed releasing his one and true "pride": Sharpedo. Brendan was about to release one of his own but May stopped him.

"You took this guy down once before, so lemme take him down, kay?" She asked but more ordered. Brendan nodded taking a step back which May smiled at seeing that Brendan knew that she could take care of herself in these types of situations. May's attention was quickly turned back to Matt when he spoke.

"Aww, 'ow 'eartwarmin'! I think am sheddin' tears!" Matt sarcastically said wiping his eyes. "Enough of the mushee stuff! I'm gonna beat you and then I'll be noticed by senpa- I mean me bro, Archie!" May released Manectric as soon as Matt was finished as Brendan had a confused but amused expression on his face.

"Were…Were you about to call Archie…your senpai?" Brendan asked trying to hold back streams of laughter.

"NO! I WERE NOT GONNA CALL ME BRO ME SANPAI!" Matt screamed at the top of his voice, his also echoing down the mountain. Brendan couldn't hold it anymore and began to, what some people would call insane, laugh, almost maniacally. May rolled her eyes at the two males' actions and decided that this were her chance to get the upper hand on Matt.

"Thunder!" May commanded to the Discharge Pokemon who charged up electricity for about a minute before letting it out into a single strike that hit Sharpedo dead on causing it to not only screech in pain but also drop out of consciousness falling straight to the ground; this immediately caught the attention of the Aqua admin and it didn't help his mood one bit.

"GAH! I'LL GET YOU FOR DIS!" Matt exclaimed before running off like a little girl down the mountain. May returned Manectric, thanking him for the help, as Brendan had mostly recovered from his laughing fit still catching his breath. May smiled smugly at her easy win to which it was Brendan's turn to roll his eyes at this.

"You…had it easy." Brendan told her but it didn't affect her mood.

"Your fault for distracting him." May countered back. Brendan was about to speak but was stopped when the two saw an old couple. An old woman was on her knees near a pedestal seemingly in disbelief whist an old man stood behind her, equally as shaken by the recent term of events. Brendan and May approached the two causing the man to turn around to face them. He had a weak smile.

"I'd like to thank you two for atleast having the courage to face those villainous fiends…but, I regret to inform you that you were too late." The old man sighed. "First, came those men in blue speaking something about "expanding the ocean"…but before them was a team in red wanting to "increase the land mass"…Aye…me, what a disaster…The red and blue orbs…both taken from our safekeeping…"

"The orbs must never be separated!" The old woman suddenly bellowed surprising Brendan and May but not the old man. "They belong together…" The woman then stood up and turned to Brendan and May. "I beg you…Chase after those thieves and take back the two orbs before anything terrible happens!"

"Of course! We've stopped them this far and we won't stop now!" Brendan replied and May nodded in agreement. The old man and woman both smiled at the two teen's enthusiasm and kindness: something that they thought was gone in today's youth.

"I'm sure that that pirate fiend said that he was heading for Slateport City next…" The old woman told them. Brendan and May nodded and turned around beginning to head back down the mountain. "Wait!" The old woman shouted to them causing the two to turn around with confused expressions as the woman approached them holding out a red emblem in the shape of an "M" in her palm. "I just remembered that one of the men that was with the group in red dropped this. I'm not sure what it is…but it may be of use to you." They both nodded as the old woman dropped the emblem into Brendan's palm. Brendan and May observed the emblem for a couple of seconds before he put it into his pocket. "One of the men with the team in red mentioned something about "Jagged Pass"…Does that ring any bells to you?"

"Jagged Pass? You mean that route that goes from the summit of Mt. Chimney to Lavaridge Town?" May asked and the old woman nodded. "We…didn't see anything suspicious there but we'll keep it in mind." The old woman smiled once again having trusting Brendan and May fully with the task that she had set them. Brendan and May both said their goodbyes as they headed down the mountain.

* * *

Brendan and May had reached the entrance that led them back inside the grave-filled floors of Mt. Pyre but both stopped hearing a metallic screech that sounded somewhat like a bird. They quickly noticed the Skarmory heading towards them with an all too familiar blue haired man riding on top. Steven jumped off Skarmory right in front of Brendan and May and, much to the two teen's surprise, Steven enveloped them both into a hug.

"Thank Christ you two are alright! I feared the worst when I heard that you two had gone up here alone!" Steven admitted squeezing the two almost a little too tightly. He soon let go and stepped back slightly as both Brendan and May gasped for air. "Heh, sorry." Steven apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I worried about my step-son and step-daughter-in-law." Steven's last four words caught Brendan and May's attention making them go wide eyed and exchange glances.

"Step…daughter-in-law?" May asked with confusion. Steven laughed slightly before replying.

"Heh…guess that I got a little ahead of myself…" Steven replied but soon got an evil smirk. "Though…I'm not wrong…am I? I mean, you two's relationship is not to be broken easily…hell, it might never break!"

"Not "might never"…more like "won't ever" break." Brendan corrected making Steven smile and nod at him, whilst closing his eyes, and May kiss him on the cheek and hug his arm.

"Mmm, yes. My apologies." Steven admitted again but soon remembered why he was here in the first place. "Anyway, I was told that there were two suspicious groups here?"

"Oh, you mean Team Magma and Aqua?" Brendan answered and Steven nodded in reply. "They've already left." Steven laughed slightly.

"You're doing, I presume?" Steven asked but the two shook their heads.

"No, Magma was already here earlier and we just got here a tad too late before Aqua left." May replied. "Magma apparently took a "red orb" and Aqua took a "blue orb"." Steven nodded taking this all in as Brendan presented the emblem passing it over to Steven.

"This…emblem was apparently dropped by one of the grunts." Brendan told him. "The woman there said that one of the grunts had said something about Jagged Pass…though…when we went through there, there was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary."

"That explains it then…" Steven said confusing the two. Seeing the confused expressions, Steven decided to elaborate. "There have been many reports of suspicious activity from people dressed in red on Jagged Pass…it would only make sense that they had set up their hideout there."

"Then we'd better get there and fast!" May exclaimed and Brendan nodded agreeing completely though Steven put a hand up to stop.

"I'll go." Steven told them. "You two have already done wonderfully but this is where you let the higher ups take on the rest." Brendan was about to speak but Steven beat him to it. "It's not that I don't think that you're not good enough, it's just that things could get a lot more dangerous from now on making the chance of death much higher and I couldn't bring myself to know that it was because I wasn't there. I hope you understand." May nodded immediately after but it took Brendan slightly longer to nod.

"Alright, but if you need help, we'll be there, got it?" Brendan asked and Steven nodded, smiling.

"I wouldn't ask for anyone else." Steven replied earning smiles from both Brendan and May. "Now then, you want quick access back to route 121?" Steven asked earning nods from both of the teens. Steven released a large, brown, doll-like Pokemon with multiple pink eyes, which went all around its head, that were bordered by thick, white lines. "Claydol, would you mind teleporting these two back to route 121?" Steven asked again.

"Dol." Claydol replied before floating over to Brendan and May, who were soon enveloped in a light blue aura. Claydol's eyes shone blue right before it teleported Brendan and May away...though none of then noticed the small, gray lifeform that made its way into Brendan's bag. Steven returned Claydol soon after, but not before thanking it, and hopped back on Skarmory.

"To Jagged Pass!"

"MORY!"

* * *

"Ugh, I will never get used to this feeling." May complained once the two popped back into existence. "I feel like I've had too much to eat."

"So, every day?" Brendan jokingly asked earning a glare from the coordinator but before she could reply, the Nurse Joy from earlier noticed them and ran towards them.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Joy exclaimed happily. "When I saw those blue men return, I feared the worst."

"Hey, we don't die that easily." Brendan joked earning a slight giggle from Joy.

"It seems you do not." Joy told him. "I presume that you're headed to Lilycove City?"

"Yeah, my next contest's there!" May replied happily. Nurse Joy nodded and turned to the other end of the route.

"Well, lucky for you, it's just right there!" Nurse Joy stated as she pointed to the seaside city that was just in view. "If you're fast enough, you'll get there before it gets dark!"

"Then there's no time to waste!" Brendan exclaimed before turning to May. "I'll race you there!" Brendan then began to run at top speed towards where Nurse Joy had pointed.

"BREN! YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN THAT FAR!" May shouted at the top of her voice though Brendan either didn't hear her or just ignored her causing May to sigh. "Dammit."

"Hey, you have a Gardevoir, do you not?" Joy asked and May nodded seeing where Joy was going with this. May released Gardevoir and filled her in on the plan. Gardevoir giggled and nodded at the same time before placed a hand on May's shoulders.

"Don't you need to get back to Lilycove?" May asked Joy who nodded. "Then come along! If Gardevoir can carry someone like Bren, then she can easily carry you!" May told her making the two girls, and Pokemon, laugh. Joy nodded again before getting into Gardevoir's reach. The three life forms were soon enveloped in a light blue aura soon popping out of existence.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! It's a long one but it was chapter fifty so it was kind of expected. Some may say that I rushed things a little due to the chapter starting in Fortree City, a major city in the game, and then ending it in Lilycove City, another major city, but, truth be told, not much happened or sprung to mind in the gap between the two cities except for the battle with Gabby and Ty, Mt. Pyre and all that happened there. Next chapter will probably be May's Lilycove City contest! Also, my response! Spoilers warning!**

 **I definately like the idea of the DvDs and it would be a great way to end the story off. Surprisingly enough, there will probably be only about...twenty to thirty chapters left of this story and, while that may seem like alot, all there's left is two more gym battles, May to get two more ribbons, the whole Groudon and Kyogre event, grand festival and league: so not alot! I'd just like to thank you for the great ideas that you have submitted! You really didn't have to do this and I was genuinely surprised to wake up one morning, check this site and see a review of that length! My deepest gratitude to you! Anyway, stay tuned for next Saturday!**


	49. Meeting with Friends!

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter fifty one of Hoenn Adventures! This chapter will have atleast the beginning of May's contest as our heroes enter Lilycove City! Will she get her fourth ribbon or will one of her rivals beat her to it? I ain't tellin' you! You gotta read to find out! Enjoy!**

 **Also, my response to user "Guest"'s ideas are at the bottom of the page once again!**

* * *

"Goddamn cheater…" Brendan mumbled folding his arms and sighing as him and May were heading to Lilycove City's Pokemon center. Lilycove City was a city with light blue, stoned pathways that were surrounded in green grass. Despite the city lacking a Pokemon Gym, it offers a wide range of attractions. The Hoenn region's Department store (the Lilycove Department store), is located at the top of the hills offering numerous amounts of supplies for visiting trainers. Lilycove also housed a harbour in which the S.S Tidal, one of Hoenn's most famous cruise ships, provides transportation to Slateport City and the Battle Resort. Lilycove also houses the Lilycove Museum, which showed off multiple pieces of Pokemon art, and the Cove Lily Motel for people to stay in but, for right now anyway, the biggest attraction in Lilycove right now was the upcoming contest. Lilycove was also known for being the place for "coordinating and coordinating fans to meet" due to the city having its own club for this sort of thing.

"That's your own fault for wanting to run the rest of the way!" May countered back, playfully, causing Brendan to sigh again. They kept on walking towards the Pokemon Centre until Brendan stopped feeling his bag move causing him to stop to take it off. May also stopped noticing what Brendan was doing. "What's wrong?"

"I…thought I felt it move…" Brendan replied still inspecting his bag.

"I'm sure you're going slowly insane…" May jokingly told him causing her to get a stare as Brendan put his bag back on and carry on walking towards the centre. Once they entered, they had found that Nurse Joy had already booked a room for the two as she instantly threw them their room key the second they had entered. After their slight surprise, the two walked up to the counter and each gave Joy their Pokemon but both kept a Pokemon on them just in case. Brendan kept Sceptile and May kept Roselia. The two walked into the centre's cafeteria when they were, much to their surprise once again, greeted by familiar and friendly voices.

"Brendan! May! Over here!" A male and female voice called at the same time. Brendan and May looked around the room for who had called their names. They quickly saw that it was Wes and Rui who were waving at them from their table. Michael was also with them as he did a discreet wave: He was slightly embarrassed by the other two's actions and how it attracted the attention of a few people. May squealed slightly at the sight of one of her friends and quickly made her way over to her whilst Brendan lagged behind nodding over to Wes. May and Rui enveloped each other into a hug as Brendan and Wes both did a high five.

"Good to see you again." Wes admitted. Brendan smiled and nodded in response.

"Same to you." Brendan told him. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here today." Wes replied. "We would've been on our way to Mossdeep, but Rui here wanted to see the sights and now we can't go until tomorrow." Wes ignored the glare from the red headed girl. "So, did you challenge the Fortree Gym?" Brendan nodded and brought out his badge case.

"Yeah, won it too." Brendan answered. "Winona was tough but I pulled through, how about you?"

"Of course!" Wes boasted. "Her Skarmory and Altaria were a menace!"

"So she went slightly easy on you, huh?" Brendan asked rhetorically. "I didn't face either of those, I faced a mega Pidgeot!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Wes exclaimed slamming his fist onto the table attracting attention again. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"Easy, Wes. I'm sure that she would've done to same to you too." Brendan told him again trying to calm him down. "It's just because I, and not to downgrade you, was a stronger opponent as I have access to mega evolution." Brendan whispered the last part as to not draw any attention. Wes sighed and nodded. "We're here for May's next contest in two days." Brendan then turned to Rui. "What about you, Rui? You entering?" Rui shook her head.

"No, I only did that for fun. Plus, if I did, I'll probably win again." Rui joked.

"EXCUSE ME!" May balled to Rui making her and Wes laugh and Brendan sigh: mostly at the looks that they got for a third time in the space of not even five minutes. "For your information, I've gotten stronger since then and have caught a Pokemon that won't be so easy to beat!"

"Oh? And what's that?" Rui asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" May replied. You could see the sparks of rivalry between the two and the fire in their once blue, sea-like eyes. Brendan and Wes watched uncomfortably as the two girls glared daggers at each other but that was quickly dismissed once both May and Rui began to laugh, and like maniacs too, making both males sigh again and for them, for the fourth time now, to gain looks from those around.

"Wait a minute…" Wes eventually begun. "Brendan, why is May wearing your hat?"

"Because it got blew off in my battle against Winona." Brendan replied. "May picked it up and she wanted to wear it. I've got no complaints since I think she looks cute in it." Brendan smiled towards May who sent it back immediately. Wes nodded but Rui looked slightly irritated towards Wes as she approached him and took off his visor wore it herself. Wes looked at her, annoyed and slightly angry at first, but quickly saw that it fit her and smiled. Rui seemed to like wearing it as she smiled.

* * *

After eating dinner and catching up with each other, they decided to go out to behind the centre and show each other the new additions to their teams. Brendan and May, after getting their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, had called Birch and, much to the Pokemon Professor's dismay, asked to trade back Latias and Latios. Brendan had sent back Gallade, much to the Blade Pokémon's disliking but after being persuaded by Brendan that he'd be a great help to Birch, Gallade accepted, and May had sent back Manectric. Brendan sent out his Pokemon first.

"Well, you already know Sceptile, Swampert and Crobat." Brendan began nodding over to the three Pokemon who each nodded or waved in response. "Zangoose is the same one I used in my battle against you and Wally, Latios, I caught just outside Mauville after another encounter with Team Aqua: I haven't gotten to spend much time with him since he's been at Birch's lab for his research. And Absol I caught just two days before my match against Winona. She didn't need much training as she was already pretty strong and she was the one who defeated Winona's Pidgeot." Zangoose folded his arms and nodded, a slight smile on his face, Latios waved discreetly and Absol bowed to them. Michael looked at the Pokemon impressed, Wes noticed the red headband around Swampert's head, the white bracelet on Latios' right arm and the necklace around Absol's neck whilst Rui admired the look of Absol's fur compared to Zangoose's dirty fur.

"Why is Zangoose dirty but Absol's is clean?" She asked causing Brendan and May to laugh slightly.

"Well, that's because Absol likes her fur to be brushed whereas Zangoose…" May began glancing at Zangoose who rolled his eyes. "Zangoose "likes" his dirtiness." Brendan nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense since Zangoose are normally proud of fights they win so I guess that he thinks that it's "battle markings." Rui informed. Zangoose looked at her in surprise and slowly nodded.

"Yes…that's it! Finally! Someone understands!" Zangoose praised. "You, are a goddess!" Rui went slightly red and she turned away to try and hide it. Absol growled angrily and was about to jump Rui, but was held back by Latios causing her to look at him. Latios shook his head calming Absol down. May sent out her Pokemon in the meanwhile.

"You already know Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile and Roselia." The four Pokemon either nodded or waved in response. "Latias was caught when I encountered Team Magma. Much like Bren and Latios, I haven't had enough time to connect with Latias as she had been at my father's lab and Castform was caught when we were at the weather institute on route 119 as a reward from the company's president for taking on Team Aqua after they were trying to steal something there." Latias waved frantically causing her brother to sigh at his sister's immaturity and Castform danced on the spot chanting his name. Once again, Michael looked at the Pokemon impressed for their power (especially for a coordinator) whilst Wes noticed the yellow bracelet on Blaziken's right arm, the black headband on Mawile's head and the white bracelet on Latias' left arm and Rui looked at Roselia and a memory sprung to her mind as she rummaged through her red handbag. Brendan and May looked at her confused wondering what she was looking for as Wes admired both Brendan and May's Pokemon for their strength. Rui eventually found what she was looking for as she pulled out a pure white stone with a bright yellow, spiked, star-like shape in the middle. Rui passed the stone over to May.

"This is a shiny stone." Rui explained. "You can evolve Roselia with it." May's eyes widened as she looked at Rui is disbelief.

"A-Are you sure you're alright for me to have this?" May asked wondering why Rui was so kind to her. Rui nodded as she smiled.

"Of course. I have no need for it and, by Roselia's expression, I can tell that she'd love to evolve!" Rui replied noticing Roselia's eyes sparkle at the stone. May smiled and nodded before walking over to Roselia. May put the stone down onto the floor and, before she could speak, Roselia immediately touched the stone becoming enveloped in a white light. Once the light diminished, Roselia had changed almost drastically. She had an appearance that featured of roses and a masquerade attire. She had hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on her neck. The cape pattern reached toward the back of her head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. She had a dark-green mask covering her red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of her face was light green and she held a bouquet in each hand. She had a red bouquet in her right hand and a blue in her left. Her limbs and underside were light green and her feet ended with yellow tips. May analysed the Pokemon with her PokeDex.

" _Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon and the evolved form of Roselia. Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey."_

"Rade…rose…rade…rose…" Roserade chanted slowly as she danced, seductively, around Zangoose causing him to look at her confusedly and Absol to growl in anger once again. Latios didn't bother to hold Absol back this time as she jumped straight towards Roserade with her right claw covered in a dark and misty aura. Absol slashed the occupied Roserade knocking her down with Absol on top growling menacingly. Zangoose watched in confusion and slight awe at the two female Pokemon.

"Absol! Stop it!" Brendan shouted noticing the brawl as he ran over to the two but he was too late as Roserade opened her mouth and sent out a purple bubble which Absol was unable to dodge. Brendan's eyes widened as Absol rolled off Roserade and grew very weak. Brendan knelt down, taking his bag off, and looked inside it. May ran over to the scene seeing everything and looked angrily over to a laughing Roserade.

"Roserade!" May shouted to the grass and poison type angrily causing her laughing to stop and look at her trainer innocently. "I understand that Absol jumped you like that, but there was absolutely no need to do something like that!" Roserade nodded looking slightly down but snickered slightly at her actions. Brendan had found what he was looking for in his bag and fed the antidote to Absol, which caused the purple substance to deplete mostly from her system, before returning her to her ball, standing up and giving a sigh of relief.

"I suggest that we keep these two away from each other for a while." Brendan suggested nodding towards Roserade. May nodded as she returned Roserade before they both looked at Zangoose who shrugged in response though the two of them could see the slight redness on his cheeks, even through the lightning bolt-like mark over his left eye. Wes got out of his slight trance and threw six pokeballs into the air.

"You already know Espeon and Umbreon," Wes began looking at the two eeveelutions. Espeon nodded closing its eyes as Umbreon waved excitedly. "Mismagius, you saw when we last met," Mismagius waved slowly with both of its handless sleeves. "Quagsire, Forretress and Granbull are new, though." Quagsire was a light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokemon. Its head was broad and round having a little neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. It had a wide mouth and tiny, black eyes. A wavy, purple stripe ran down its back. Along its spine was a dark blue fin. Quagsire's hands and feet both had three digits. Its outer layer of skin was slimy and slippery. Quagsire opened its mouth wide waving with one hand excitedly. Forretress was a large, spherical Pokemon with no visible limbs. The upper and lower halves of its body were capped by bumpy steel plates. The outer plates have zigzagging ridges that opened along its back and front, revealing its smooth, red inner shell. The inner shell was punctuated by four cylindrical spikes, each tapering to an open point. Between the spikes, the inner shell opened along a straight line to reveal Forretress' eyes, which were round with large pupils. Granbull was a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokemon. It had a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw had two small fangs. On the sides of its head were flat, curved ears and its small nose was black. There was a black collar around its neck with two small, white markings on it. Around its wrists were two black band markings and it had a short tail. Brendan analysed Quagsire and Granbull and May did the same to Forretress.

" _Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Wooper. Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because the Pokémon does not move, it does not get very hungry."_

" _Forretress, the Bagworm Pokemon and the evolved form of Pineco. Forretress conceals itself inside its hardened steel shell. The shell is opened when the Pokémon is catching prey, but it does so at such a quick pace that the shell's inside cannot be seen."_

" _Granbull, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has a particularly well-developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs are heavy, causing the Pokémon to tip its head back for balance. Unless it is startled, it will not try to bite indiscriminately."_

"These are all Pokemon that I used during my Johto travels and when I travelled through Orre." Wes explained. "I decided to add them to my team due to the Gym's being stronger as they go along and it would've been unfair to completely destroy the first few."

"So, these are your strongest?" Brendan asked seeing the toughness that the five Pokemon emitted from just standing there.

"Yeah, Espeon and Umbreon are the strongest of the five since they were not only born at the same time but I also caught them at the same time. Next to them is Quagsire, then Mismagius, Forretress is next and Granbull is the newest to the team but still packs a punch. There's one more but I decided to leave him out of my team for now but I'm not telling who that is quite yet!" Wes replied.

"Well, how about a one on one?" Brendan proposed raising an eyebrow and a confident smirk. "Saves the real match for the league." Wes nodded also having a confident smirk. May and Rui sighed in unison.

"Boys will be boys…" They both sighed at the same time causing them to giggle at their action as Wes and Brendan got to two sides of a makeshift battlefield.

"Sceptile! Battle stance!" Brendan called causing the Forest Pokemon to leap, whilst doing a flip in mid-air, to his trainer's side. Brendan leaned his arm to the sky straightening it out and touching the stone causing Sceptile to become enveloped in a whitish-pink sphere. "Mega Evolve!" Brendan shouted right before Sceptile smashed out of the orb. Sceptile roared loudly showing off his strength causing some to stare in awe and others to cower in fear. Eyes turned to Wes for his choice: it would have to be good since Sceptile was Brendan's first and strongest by far since even Gallade couldn't best it in a match. Sceptile was known for not only his strength but also his speed. Wes took one glance at his team quickly deciding who should go up against the green beast in front of him.

"Quagsire! Purify!" Wes exclaimed causing the Water Fish to jump high into the air, despite its plump figure, and land in front of Wes making the ground in a two mile radius shake slightly due to its impact. Everyone, including the Pokemon, looked at Wes in confusion and a look that said "Are you insane?!" though Quagsire didn't have this look, only an expression of determination cross the water and ground type's face.

"You sure you want to use Quagsire? I'll allow you to change if you want to." Brendan suggested but Wes shook his head.

"No. I meant to choose Quagsire." Wes replied. "Plus, it was you who told me that type advantage wasn't everything!" Brendan sighed but nodded anyway ready to take the first move.

"Leaf blade!" Brendan commanded as Sceptile's leaves, on his arms, shone a bright green colour as he ran towards his opponent at an incredible speed: one that could not be bested easily. Quagsire certainly could not dodge this attack easily and it would be even tougher to counter. Quagsire's only way to get out of this predicament was to…

"Dig!" Wes countered seeing that this was the only way to dodge the four times super effective grass type attack. Quagsire jumped up into the air and went into the ground head first heading into a dirt hole created by his spinning body that looked like a drill avoiding the attack. Sceptile came to a halt just before he fell into said hole.

"Stay on guard! Quagsire could attack at any moment!" Brendan warned the grass and dragon type who nodded in agreement and constantly circled around on the spot looking for any sign of movement from the Water Fish Pokemon.

"Show yourself and use mud bomb!" Wes exclaimed again as Quagsire appeared from the ground with its mouth open wide with a brown, sticky ball forming inside it.

"Dodge and run at it with leaf blade once more!" Brendan ordered. Sceptile easily sidestepped the bomb-like attack making it hit the floor and make a small cloud of smoke which Sceptile used to his advantage to make his appearance give Quagsire little chance to react to his charge. Sceptile soon revealed himself and slashed through Quagsire but, much to Brendan and Sceptile's surprise, the blade went right through Quagsire. Soon after, multiple Quagsires appeared out of the ground all firing their own mud bombs. Most were simply illusions making a cloud of dust, but one hit making Sceptile stagger backwards. Brendan stood shocked that he was tricked by Wes, who was now laughing maniacally.

"It worked! Amazing!" Wes said excitedly. "My strategy worked! Did you see it Rui?! Did you see my strategy?!" Rui smiled weakly but nodded as Brendan and May both looked at Wes with strange and confused looks. Rui saw this and decided to explain.

"You see, Wes has been trying to make a good strategy for a good while now, ever since we parted ways at Mauville, actually, so, for him to actually pull one off, it's a big accomplishment." Rui explained laughing nervously once she was done. Wes closed his eyes, a goofy grin on his face going from one ear to the next, hands on his hips and a straightened posture showing that he was proud of himself.

"Tch, misfit." Michael, quietly, mumbled at Wes' stance but Rui heard it and, instead of the glare or smack that Michael was expecting from the red head, she simply laughed slightly confusing Michael.

"Well, you're not far off." Rui whispered back confusing Michael even more.

"Uh huh." Brendan eventually said before looking back at Wes. "Well, I'm proud that you fooled me," Brendan cringed slightly but quickly recovered "but do you mind if we continue?" Wes got out of his proud stance and nodded as the effects of the double team wore off and both Pokemon stood in front of their trainers awaiting their next command. "Swords dance!" Brendan commanded as five blue swords surrounded Sceptile in a star-like formation. The swords spun around entirely twice before making their blades touch and Sceptile became enveloped in a red aura signifying that his attack stat was raised by two stages. "Run at Quagsire with agility!" Brendan commanded again as Sceptile began to run at top speed, still enveloped in a red aura but was now switching between red and a light, pinkish purple colour that raised his speed almost making his movements a blur. Sceptile circled Quagsire making the water and ground type also spin in circles losing its balance slightly. "Leaf blade! Again!"

"Earthquake!" Wes countered again. Sceptile leaped from his circle path straight towards Quagsire with his right leaf on his arm glowing a bright green as Quagsire stomped the ground making it shake. Sceptile slashed Quagsire with his blade causing it to fall but the ground shaking made his landing fail as he fall, face first, to the ground. "Before Sceptile stands, ice beam!" Wes shouted seeing that Sceptile was open. Quagsire stood up, weakly, and opened its mouth wide once more creating an icy, blue ball in its mouth that soon shot out an even icier beam straight towards Sceptile. Once the beam made contact with the large gecko, he screamed in pain due to its four times super effectiveness.

"Sceptile!" Brendan shouted in worry seeing the damage of the ice type attack, his voice breaking slightly. Brendan's eyes widened once an idea came to his head. It was something that wasn't perfected, but he'd have to atleast try. "Sceptile! If you can hear me, fire the attack we've been working on!" Sceptile heard his trainer and his eyes widened which Brendan, somehow, saw. "I know it doesn't work! But we have to try, right?!" Sceptile nodded weakly before he created a white sphere in his left arm as he stood up slowly acting as if the ice beam was nothing surprising all but Brendan. Sceptile put his arms together making the white sphere expand in size. He did this motion for about five seconds as, even Wes, wondered what Sceptile was doing. Sceptile threw the orb straight at Quagsire cutting through the icy beam like a knife through butter. The orb had somehow been covered in ice as it cut through the beam and it hit Quagsire with great force blowing the Pokemon back into a nearby wall and knocked out though, victory was short for Brendan and Sceptile as the latter finally caught up with the damage that it had recently acted as if it were nothing as he fell, face first, into the ground, also knocked out.

"Hmph, a tie again." Wes stated seeing both of the Pokemon knocked out. "You must be pretty good trainer if you were able to take out one of my oldest and strongest Pokemon." Wes admitted.

"Nah, it was because I had a pretty big advantage in typing. Simply luck." Brendan said modestly as he returned Sceptile's unconscious body into his Pokeball and Wes returned Quagsire to its pokeball. Both trainers praised their Pokemon for their hard work and effort in the battle as May went to Brendan, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It wasn't luck that you tied with Wes." May corrected him, smiling. "It was all of the hard work and effort that you and your Pokemon put into your training. Without that, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" Brendan smiled and nodded before kissing May on the lips as a thanks and heading back into the Pokemon centre, to heal Sceptile, with one of his hands holding May's and the other returning the other five members of his team, with May doing the same. Brendan and May sent back both Latias and Latios to Professor Birch with him sending back a pleading Gallade and Manectric. Gallade had, according to Birch, been wondering about Brendan's safety whilst he was gone, even if he was only gone for an hour, and Manectric was trying to calm the Blade Pokemon down even having to thunder wave him into a short paralysis just to calm his nerves. As soon as Gallade was brought back into Brendan's party, he instantly released himself not wanting to leave Brendan's side again.

* * *

Before heading to bed, Brendan opened his bag to get out his sleepwear and a surprise awaited him as a certain creature awaited him to do so.

"What the hell?!" Brendan exclaimed seeing the shadowy figure jump out.

"Shup!" The figure said happily nuzzling into Brendan's chest. Brendan looked at Shuppet for a split second before remembering it from earlier.

"Hey…You're that Shuppet we met on Mt. Pyre, right?" Brendan asked the ghost type.

"Shup!" Shuppet nodded.

"And you followed us all the way to Lilycove?"

"Shup!"

"Bren, who are yo-" May began as she opened the bathroom door but soon stopped at the sight of Shuppet and immediately hid behind Brendan after screaming. "WHY IS THERE A SHUPPET HERE?!"

"It followed us." Brendan replied checking his ears to see if he was deaf for the second time today. "All the way from ." Brendan chuckled slightly at May's quivering body. "It's not _that_ scary, is it?"

"YES!" May replied back slightly angrily causing Shuppet to look sad and Brendan to sigh and step out of the way to allow May to see Shuppet.

"Look at Shuppet." Brendan told her but May refused to look at the ghost type due to her fear. "Shuppet isn't dangerous, May, it's not gonna hurt you." May looked at Brendan worriedly so he smiled and nudged his head over to Shuppet causing May to look at the Puppet Pokemon. She shut her eyes tight when she first looked at it but slowly opened one eye to find the Pokemon having a welcoming and warm smile on its face. May slowly walked over to the ghost type holding out her shaky hand and, when she got close enough, she petted the Pokemon's silky skin making skin shiver but soon stopped when Shuppet nuzzled into May's hand and, much to May's surprise, her cheek also which she giggled at because it tickled. Brendan smiled at this seeing that May had gotten over her fears and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Guess you're not so bad after all." May admitted earning another "tickle" from the ghost type on her cheek.

"Shup!" Shuppet happily exclaimed glad that May had finally gotten over her fear.

"Why did you follow us, anyway?" May asked Shuppet who pondered on it for a moment before smiling.

"Shup pet pet shup…pet petshup shup shuppet." Shuppet replied. May stared blankly at the ghost type.

"Yeah…I have no idea what you just said…" May admitted again causing the Shuppet to sigh. May quickly remembered the translation app on her PokeNav making her pull it out from her bag and scan Shuppet. The system gave a small ding signifying that Shuppet was fully analysed. "OK…Now tell me."

"Well, I was lonely on that mountain and you two were the first to be nice to me." Shuppet explained. Shuppet's voice was quite squeaky and high giving the impression that it was very young. "Oh! I also wanted to get off the mountain and I thought that following you two would be a good idea."

"Oh, so, you want to travel with us?" May asked again and Shuppet nodded.

"Oh yes! Please! Can I?!" Shuppet answered excitedly. May giggled at Shuppet's child-like attitude.

"Of course. It'd be rude to say no seeing as you've come so far from home." May replied making Shuppet squeal in happiness and nuzzle itself against May's cheek again causing her to giggle again. Gardevoir, who had released herself once Gallade had rejoined them, offered to look after Shuppet as one of her own. May agreed to this idea as Gardevoir was a perfect mother figure in her eyes though Gallade was slightly uneasy with the idea as it meant that he and Gardevoir had basically adopted a child though he didn't show fear but Gardevoir, with her psychic powers, could easily see it in him.

The next two days were filled with May practicing for her contest with help from Brendan, who had decided to give his Pokemon a break from training until they reached Mossdeep City, the location of his seventh gym battle. Though it was soon time for the Lilycove City Contest…

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Sorry if this was too much filler but if it continued on any longer, then the chapter would be about 10k words long and, while that may sound good to you people, I'd like to keep these chapters around the 5k to 7-8k word length. The next chapter will have May's fourth contest though, so look forward to that! Anyway, my response to user "Guest"'s ideas! Spoilers warning, once again!**

 **The Weddings will be at the end of the story once the main plotline (the Ever Grande Conference) is over as their own chapter and the Delta episode, although it sounds strange, will be sort of like bonus chapters. It'll probably only take around two to three chapters for the Delta Episode as I'll only be focusing on the key points in that part of the game (such as the explanation of infinity energy, meeting Zinnia, Zinnia takes the mega items, Sky Pillar, Rayquaza event and, by that point I hope that an idea will be sorted, the whole thing with Deoxys.**

 **The Regis will probably not happen as it would be weird to just throw them in there. Maybe if Brendan's goal was to "catch them all" but apart from that, the only way they would be included into this story is if there were to be a mini sub-plot about them or a travelling trainer (Such as Brandon from the anime) has them.**

 **Also, I still need some OCs for both the league and Grand Festival. Here are the criterias that need to be filled out:**

 **Name (First and Last):**

 **Age:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Clothes (Normal for league but something flashy for a contest):**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon (Can be shiny, have a nickname, mega evolve or be legendary but if so, needs a backstory as to how they got said legendary):**

 **Small description about self (E.g: Home town, what kind of life have they lived, etc):**

 **Send me your** **OC(s) theoughPM!** **Thanks for the review once again and I cannot wait to read you next one! See you next Saturday!**


	50. Lilycove Contesta

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter fifty-two of Hoenn Adventures! I'm sorry that this chapter is out later than usual it's just that I've not really been feeling like writing and it's Christmas…so…And, like I've said before, I will never cancel this story as it would be an entire waste to just say "I'm done with this!" after putting so much effort into it. Anyway, this chapter shows May's fourth contest in Lilycove City! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello everybody and welcome to this year's Contest Circuit here in the beautiful city of Lilycove! I'm your host, Vivian Meridian!" Vivian exclaimed into her microphone making people cheer, chant or clap excitedly. Vivian waited until the crowd died down before continuing on "Before we begin to see our surely amazing performances by our coordinators, let's introduce the judges!" Vivian then turned to the three people sat behind a grey panel. Two of the people were contest regulars; Mr Contesta and Mr Sukizo, but the third person was an elderly man wearing a dark brown suit, walking stick, and bowler hat. He did a bow, like the other two, tipping his hat. Contesta and Sukizo spoke before him.

"For those of you who do not know, I am the founder of the Art Museum here in Lilycove City. My name is Rodrick." The man stated. "Coordinating is seen as an art to many, including myself, so it is an honour to be here and see them up close." The three sat down as the crowd, once again, roared in excitement. Well, all those who were either insane or really liked contests. Vivian, once again also, waited for the overexcited crowd to calm themselves before speaking again.

"Now, with all of the introductions out of the way, how about we get this show on the road?!" Vivian questioned getting a third roar from the crowd in response. "The first coordinator is Flynn Rose!" As soon as Vivian said this, a girl, around age fifteen, with long, waist length, white hair, which was tied into a braid with a chunk of hair almost covering her right eye, light blue eyes and around five foot six and was wearing a long, flowing white dress, which was parted in the middle near the top of her legs, with no sleeves and a pair of black, one inch heels. A piece of black fabric was tied around her waist and hung to the floor. At the edges of her dress was a fancy black pattern that was shown more at the bottom of the dress. Flynn threw a ball, which had the top half being slightly darker than normal, into the air that, when it opened, sent stars out giving the Pokemon a more amazing entrance.

"Leafeon! Sprout and grow!" Flynn shouted right as Leafeon appeared and did a twirl in mid- air. Leafeon was a mammalian, quadruped Pokemon. Its body was tanned with dark brown paws. It had several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest on being on its head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Leafeon's ears and tail had a leafy appearance. It had brown eyes and a small, brown nose. One of Leafeon's biggest points was the silkiness and shininess of its fur though some, like Brendan, were confused at Leafeon's ball.

"Why did stars appear out of Leafeon's ball?" Brendan asked.

"The thing on the ball is called a Seal and the stars popped out because of the Ball Capsule that Leafeon's ball was in. There's only one type of Seal but there can be many types of Capsules and stars is just one of them." Rui explained. "They're mostly popular in Sinnoh so she's probably from there."

"You seem to know a lot about contests." Wes stated.

"Well, I've got May to thank for that. She's really an expert on the subject." Rui admitted causing the two males to nod and turn their views back to the stage where Leafeon was shooting energy balls into the air after doing a sunny day. The energy balls were all forming together to make an even bigger energy ball in the center of the stage.

"Solarbeam!" Flynn shouted causing Leafeon to stop firing energy balls and concentrate its energy into one of its strongest attacks. It didn't take long for Leafeon to charge up due to the sunny day that was put up prior as Leafeon shot a light green beam straight at the large energy ball causing it to smash into sparkles of yellowy-green across the crowd. Leafeon simply did a flick of its front, hair-like leaf as Flynn curtsied to the crowd and judges showing that they were done. The crowd clapped for Flynn and Leafeon's performance before quietening down for the judges to speak.

"An excellent array of grass type moves, Flynn. This performance shows not only the power but also the beauty of grass types as a whole." Contesta praised.

"Remarkable!" Sukizo commented.

"This reminded me of a painting that showed a grassy meadow. It was peaceful and beautiful and had a lot of hope going for it. I'm glad that I was reminded of such a great work of art as this was too!" Rodrick complimented right before Flynn curtsied again and left the stage going down the right tunnel instead of the left which she had entered into as the crowd gave her an excited and congratulatory cheer. Vivian stepped up again to speak causing the crowd to quieten.

"What a way to start off our competition! Let's hope that our other coordinators do the same! Now, give a loud cheer for…"

* * *

"And that was an amazing performance by Ruby Valentine and her Milotic!" Vivian exclaimed as the fifth performer, a girl aged around nineteen with long, red hair and pink eyes left the stage after returning her sea serpent-like Pokemon, waving, and leaving the stage. "Now! For one coordinator that many of you know and love…" Vivian then turned her back to the audience waving her hand to the left tunnel right before May came out. "…May Birch!" The crowd's cheers was easily at its loudest today as almost everyone, whether it be girls who found May to be an inspiration or boys who simply admired not only her work but herself, cheer, or scream, at the top of their voice to which May responded to by waving but, when she spotted Brendan in the crowd, she decided to blow him a kiss which left most of the boys in his row dazed and others follow her gaze, see it on Brendan, and scowl in anger. Brendan was slightly shocked that May would pull a bold move like that in front of an entire arena but he quickly shook it off and flashed her a grin as well as a thumbs up for good luck. May smiled at this and giggled inwardly at some of the other boy's reactions to her movement before going to her box on the stage and clutching a pokeball in her left hand as the crowd's excitement died down and waited in anticipation to see what May's appeal would be.

"Castform! Take the stage!" May announced releasing the Weather Pokemon who "jumped" excitedly upon release making a few aw at Castform's playful attitude. "Let's start off with sunny day!" May ordered causing Castform to concentrate into making a ball that was a mix between a bright red, yellow and orange signifying its fire-typing. Once the ball had reached Castform's height, he shot it up into the air making an intense heat cover the entire field and some begin to sweat whilst Castform, like its species is known for, changed his form to fit the new temperature. Castform's lower body was now pure white whilst his head had turned orange and developed small, orange spheres around it. "Spin around using flamethrower!" May commanded making Castform circle around in a three hundred and sixty degree angle shooting a hot pillar of flames around him making him enveloped in a ring of fire.

"Wow! Castform looked so innocent when he first appeared but now I'd think he'd rival a Houndoom in intimidation!" Vivian commented, slightly surprised. May smirked knowing that this was just the beginning.

"Hail!" May shouted causing Castform to glow light blue and float into higher into the air as thick clouds and fog appear above the stage. Castform then floated into the clouds right before snow started to fall from the clouds causing his appearance to change again as now, those who sweat due to the heat before were now freezing cold. Castform's head, had turned a purplish-blue as the rest of his body changed into the shape of a mint-green, cumulonimbus cloud. "Ice beam!" May commanded once again making Castform open his mouth once more shooting out an icy, cold beam but, instead of circling around him like he did with flamethrower, he seemed to be making a sculpture of some kind as he constantly went from side to side making small edits to parts. Castform took literal seconds before his small work of art was finished and he took a step back to get a good view allowing those around to see that Castform had made an ice fortress; and quite professionally too.

"Wow! Who know that Castform could make something as amazing as this! And is such short time too!" Vivian exclaimed. "May and Castform must've done a lot of training to allow something as great as this to happen! This is definitely an appeal to remember!" May smirked once more; she wasn't done quite yet.

"Rain dance!" May ordered causing Castform to roar and create multiple storm clouds above the entire arena. As soon as the clouds settled, they began to pour drastically but, oddly enough, the rain didn't extinguish the flames that surrounded the ice fortress. Castform changed forms once again. Castform now had a dark gray, lower-half resembling a storm cloud and his head was blue and resembled a raindrop. "Hydro Pump!" May commanded making Castform open his mouth for a third time but, instead of charging up a ball or a beam, he shot out a strong, torrent of water that circled around the ice fortress sculpture making some sort of moat around it. The torrent was so powerful that it broke through the floor and replaced the flooring with water. Castform ended ridded of the storm clouds returning to his normal form and placed himself on top of the fortress as if he was king with a fierce, which gave him a more of a cute persona, expression on his face; this showed that he was finished as the audience gave a standing ovation to the appeal. After the audience quietened, Vivian turned to the judges for their opinions.

"Absolutely amazing once more Ms Maple! It must've taken a lot of effort to make an appeal of this standard as perfect as it is!" Contesta praised making May go slightly red due to embarrassment.

"Remarkable!" Sukizo commented.

"This is quite a surprise!" Rodrick admitted. "You'd never think to see a Castform seem so…intimidating! Quite impressive!" May curtsied to the judges before returning Castform and leaving the stage through the right tunnel waving to the audience who, once again, cheered or screamed at the top of their voices.

* * *

"Wow! That was absolutely amazing!" Rui described. "May's really good at coordinating!" Brendan smiled: he was very proud of May and her growth since the very start of their travels.

"Well, it is her life-long dream." Brendan told her. "Of course she's going to put her heart and soul into everything she does in it."

"I'm sure that she takes a lot of inspiration from you." Rui pointed out. "May probably wants to impress you with every contest that she enters. Especially since you always help her out when she's practicing." Brendan smiled again as he turned his head to the stage to see a girl with her Vaporeon making a beautiful wave of water that showed off Vaporeon's scaly, yet glamourous, skin.

"She always does."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A blue haired man was watching intently from above of the route that was leading to the town of Lavaridge. After getting information from his soon-to-be-step-son and some sort of emblem, he had been at this post for the last three days only stopping for rest at Lavaridge or to give his Skarmory rest. Steven had been told that this emblem was dropped by one of the members of Team Magma when they were invading Mount Pyre in their efforts to acquire the red orb. It is unknown why Team Magma wanted the red orb but what was known was that this is where Team Magma's hideout was due to their not only being suspicious activity around these parts but also one of the grunts on Mount Pyre had mentioned something about Jagged Pass - the route that Steven was on right now. Steven hadn't told Caroline about what he was doing and only told her that he was busy with "champion things" as he didn't want her to worry about him. Caroline would occasionally call him when he went back to Lavaridge Town and Steven would have to make up his day as champion.

So far, Steven hadn't noticed any strange activity on the route with the only movements being from passing trainers or the occasional wild Pokemon dispute or simply passing by but today…today he had finally had a good sign. Today, there was a man dressed in red with a black "M" on his torso. The "M" matched the same design as the emblem that Steven had been given: the "grunt" fit the description of the group called Team Magma perfectly.

The grunt was just stood there acting as guard but…for what? All that was there was a wall or, was it an entrance disguised by a wall? Steven had to find out so he ordered Skarmory to fly up higher to get the aerial advantage over the grunt. Once they had gotten high enough, Steven asked for Skarmory to land but quietly. Skarmory landed allowing Steven to hop off and return the steel and flying type before he crept up behind the grunt and, when he was right above him, Steven dropkicked the grunt with his left leg knocking him out instantly. Steven smirked mockingly at how easy that was but soon shook off the feeling as he inspected the wall that the grunt was guarding. Steven skimmed his hand up and down the wall pressing down each rock that stuck out seeing if it was some kind of button to press. He had no luck on that department and he was slightly disappointed until he remembered the emblem that he was given. Steven pulled out the emblem from his pocket and looked at the wall again. This time, he found the exact same shape and size of the emblem and put it in. Steven took a few steps back as the wall went into the ground revealing a tunnel that went right into the heart of Mt Chimney.

One of the first things that Steven noticed was the intense heat that protruded from the hole. Before Steven walked in, he thought of an idea to make use of his unconscious "friend". Steven undressed the Magma grunt leaving him in nothing but his underwear and pokeballs: he decided to leave them with their master. Steven thanked the gods that the grunt was male and not female otherwise some, especially Caroline, would be very angry at him. Once Steven put on the uniform, though it was a tight fit, he walked down the tunnel and began to sweat like mad; the extra layers of clothes didn't help either.

Steven soon reached the area that was Team Magma's hideout and he noticed the amount of grunts so he lowered his head and pulled his hood down making his face hidden. The area was surrounded in rocky floorings and walls with lava and magma pouring from above. The many grunts were either talking with one another, whether that be fighting amongst themselves or casually talking, or tending to the machinery that was around. Steven carried on walking taking occasional glances up to see where he was going and to make sure that he didn't walk into the open sources of hot magma. Steven avoided any contact with any of the grunts and taking a look around though he did notice some, clearly younger girls, giggling whilst looking at him but what did catch his full attention was the maniacal, slightly geeky, laughter. He turned around to see that it was a man who was clearly higher up the ranking that being just a grunt as he didn't wear a hoodie and wore a long jacket instead. He also had a pair of black-rimmed glasses over his cold, black eyes. Next to this man, who Steven knew as Maxie from hearing about the Magma leader from Brendan, was a short, plump, black-haired man who had a worried and concerned expression on his face. This was Tabitha, someone else that Brendan had told Steven about, and one of Team Magma's admins.

"Nya ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Maxie laughed. "I've finally got the final piece of the puzzle: THE RED ORB!" Maxie exclaimed as he thrusted his right arm, the one holding the red orb, into the air. Hearing this, Steven's eyes widened and he decided to creep closer.

"Do stop that now…Please! Maxie!" Tabitha pleaded. "You don't understand what Groudon will bring about upon its awakening is an end to the world! Plus, Team Aqua wishes to awaken its counterpart, Kyogre! Do you not know what will happen if the two are awakened at the same time?!"

"Did you think that I had not noticed?" Maxie asked rhetorically making Tabitha look at him strangely. Seeing this, Maxie decided to continue. "That I had somehow failed to realize you were after my spot?" Tabitha's eyes widened and Maxie grew an evil grin. "Such a sad development indeed. To be betrayed by my number two…" Maxie then turned around to the stone statue that was subdued in a pit that was filled with lava. "In the end, there is only one being upon which I can depend! Now, Groudon!" Maxie raised his hand with the red orb again. "Absorb all of the power resting in the Red Orb, and reclaim yourself! Revert to your primal form! This is the time to take back the great Evolution you lost in the ancient past! Reclaim the possibility you once held!"

"Stop right there!" Steven exclaimed making Maxie freeze and turn as did Tabitha. Maxie laughed seeing only the grunt attire that Steven wore.

"First my second in command, now a lowly grunt?!" Maxie asked rhetorically. "Sorry, but I won't listen to your worthless speeches about "the end of the world"!"

"Oh, but you're wrong…" Steven told him smugly.

"I, the great Maxie, am never wrong!" Maxie claimed proudly.

"I am no grunt!" Steven exclaimed as he lowered his hood. "I am the champion of this beautiful region of Hoenn! And I will now allow you to ruin it!" Maxie looked at Steven for a second before laughing crazily again as pretty much every other grunt in the room now watched the scene unfold. Some grunts raised a ball to release a Pokemon to attack Steven, but a signal from Maxie told them not to.

"Oh goodie! Even the champion's going to try to stop me!" Maxie said excitedly. "Also, don't you have a wedding to plan? Isn't your schedule busy enough?"

"I've got some free time and my fiancé can handle herself." Steven replied. "But, enough about my personal life. How about you stop what you're doing? You heard what Tabitha said. If you were to do this, then you wouldn't be helping the human race…you'll be killing it both slowly and painfully."

"Boss Maxie! Please! You mustn't do this!" Tabitha pleaded again making Maxie scowl but he soon grew a smirk.

"If you really think that, then show me in battle." Maxie suggested rolling a ball at across his fingertips. Steven accepted by getting a ball of his own as their "crowd" murmured about the predicament that the two were in.

"Boss Maxie is gonna challenge the Champion? Is he nuts?"

"Shut up! Boss Maxie'll crush his pretty face into the ground!"

"Yeah! This "champion" specialises in steel types whereas Boss Maxie uses fire types! Boss Maxie's got this!"

"Let's make this a one on one. I'm a very busy man so I don't have time for nuisances like you." Maxie proposed.

"All I need is one to take you down!" Steven replied.

"Let's get rid of that confident attitude, shall we?" Maxie asked rhetorically. "Camerupt, for the glory of Team Magma!" Maxie exclaimed as he tossed his ball into the air releasing the Eruption Pokemon.

"Metagross! To me!" Steven called releasing the Iron Leg Pokemon. Steven, who had now taken off his Magma hoodie, touched the stickpin on the left of his tuxedo as Maxie touched the left side of his glasses.

"Mega evolve!" Steven and Maxie called at the same time as both of their Pokemon became enveloped in whitish-pink spheres which they both broke out of easily revealing their mega evolved forms. They both roared as they stared daggers at each other and awaited their first command…

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Lilycove Contest!" Vivian exclaimed into the microphone earning a loud cheer once more that was even heard through the TV's speakers. "The judges have decided which lucky four will go on to the semi-finals of the battle round! They're shown on the board right now!" Eyes turned to a screen where four cards had their "backs" turned towards the audience. They all turned around at the same time showing that Flynn Rose, Ruby Valentine, May and a boy, who had light blue hair and brown eyes, named Rob Jones going to the semi-finals. May and Flynn were to face each other whilst Rob and Ruby were to battle each other after them. "Now that that's settled, we'll give our two coordinators, May and Flynn, a five minute alert for them and their Pokemon to get ready!"

"Good luck, May." Brendan smiled as he gave May a kiss on the lips. "I know you'll do well."

"You bet your ass I will!" May replied confidently as she fist bumped the air.

"I'd rather keep it but it's good to see you confident about this." Brendan joked while still smiling as the four left to see May off down the tunnel. After another good luck kiss from Brendan, May went down the tunnel to the field where her opponent, Flynn Rose, did the same.

"Now that both of our coordinators have made their appearance, and there's five minutes on the clock, let's get this show on the road!" Vivian announced into the microphone seeing both May and Flynn at each side of the field staring at each other with confident smirks and both clutching a pokeball in their hands which they threw in the air, at the same time, once Vivian had finished.

"Blaziken, take the stage/Infernape, fight!" May and Flynn said at the same time each calling out their respective fire and fighting type starter Pokemon. Infernape was a bipedal, primate-like Pokemon that was primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head and lower legs. Several gold markings adorned its body: swirled circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that formed two swirls on its chest. On top of its head was a large flame. Infernape had an orange, roundes muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There were five blue digits on both its feet and hands and it has a long tail. Brendan, from the stands, analysed the Pokemon with his Pokedex.

" _Infernape, the Flame Pokemon and the final evolved form of Chimchar._ _It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style."_

"Woah! Not only are these two Pokemon both starter Pokemon but they are also share the same type of fire and fighting!" Vivian informed. "This'll be a match to remember, folks, so keep your eyes glued to the field!" As Vivian said this and both Pokemon and trainers kept their opponent in their eyesight, May raised her right hand into the air touching the mega bracelet.

"Mega evolve, Blaziken!" May shouted causing Blaziken to become enveloped in a whitish-pink sphere which she easily broke out of with a powerful kick from her left leg which she kept bent in the air as she clenched two fists with her claw-like hands in a battle position whilst Infernape slouched down slightly with two fists clenched; one by his side and the other on the floor.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

"Meteor Mash!"

"Lava plume!"

Metagross' body shone blue and tucked its four arms in and pointed them at Camerupt, who was charging up for a powerful explosion of lava to come out of his volcano-like, and then charged full speed at Camerupt whilst spinning in a clockwise fashion whilst being surrounded in a blue aura. As Metagross was gaining on Camerupt, Camerupt shot out a deadly amount of lava straight in Metagross' path. The attack hit but just as Metagross slammed into Camerupt that not only sent the Eruption Pokemon flying backwards into a wall but also caused Metagross to fall to the ground clearly bruised by the super effective fire type attack. Metagross got up slowly right as Camerupt recovered and stomped his way in front of Maxie ready for another command.

"Zen headbutt!" Steven commanded causing Metagross to lower its head and purple energy to begin to form in front of its forehead. Metagross then raised its head and the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining blue energy. Metagross then lowered its head again and flew head first straight towards Camerupt at a dazzling speed.

"Counter with giga impact!" Maxie countered as Camerupt's body became surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of Camerupt's face causing it to face towards Metagross. Camerupt then shot itself at Metagross as an orb of light purple energy, with spiralling light yellow streaks around it, appeared around Camerupt's body. Both Pokemon collided in the middle creating a cloud of dust to appear and leave both sides wondering who the victor was. Even Steven was surprised at Maxie's power and how he was able to even match the strength of a champion though his shocked state was gone when the cloud removed itself and Metagross was still standing strong whilst Camerupt was the complete opposite. Camerupt was fainted but, what was unusual to many, was that Maxie was laughing, more maniacally than before.

"Hah…Hah…Hahhh…" Maxie began, "Ah. Aha…Fuhahahahaha. Kahahahahahaha! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Some wondered if their leader had lost it. "Splendid." Maxie got out after his laughing was over. "Just splendid, my dear Champion. No, it is more than that! I should be calling you my dear hero! And that young boy who I met on Mount Pyre too! Believing until the very end that a world where humanity and Pokemon coexist must be the best…Rejecting my ideals without a second thought. Yes, watching you struggle desperately to halt the beginning of the world's end…You are undoubtedly a hero!" Maxie then turned back to the stone statue in the middle of the lava pit that was Groudon's sleeping form. "So noble…And yet. I will not yield! I will not bend! My ideals will not be shaken! My dream for the world's next step forward will never change!" Maxie then got an evil grin. "I will use the red orb to awaken Groudon, revert it to its primal form, and put an end to all else!" Maxie, once again, held the red orb up into the air. "Now Groudon, use the power of this red orb and reclaim yourself! Revert to your primal form!" The room shook menacingly after Maxie had said this leaving Maxie to watch in glory but Tabitha and Steven to watch in horror.

Maxie held the now glowing red orb in the air as rocks fell from the ceiling landing in the lava that surrounded Groudon's awakening form. Groundon's stone "shell" began to crack open starting from its back and soon after, Groudon opened its menacing yellow eyes and simply moved its arms in a quick motion breaking the stone seal as it roared menacingly. Groudon was a massive, bipedal, dinosaur-like creature covered in red, segmented plates of thick skin that acted as armor. It had a grey underside and large white spikes that ran along the sides of its head, body and tail. It had four claws on each hand, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail and three claws on each foot with grey markings under its feet. It also had blue stripes inside the seams of its armor plating which can only be seen when Groudon is glowing with power.

Groudon looked at the three before it for a good second before looking around the room inspecting its surroundings before it ducked down into a ball-like shape and became enveloped in a crystal-like sphere that exploded into a flurry of lava and fire allowing Groudon's escape to the surface above. Groudon appeared in Hoenn's vast sea creating a mold of lava every step he took. Groudon's location? Sootopolis City.

"Gahahahaha! At last…" Maxie laughed. "AT LAST! I've finally done it! A new world for human evolution will be born! We shall stride forward!"

"Ohh…What have you done…Boss…What…" Tabitha questioned but was interrupted by Maxie's radio buzzing off. Maxie picked up the radio and held it to his mouth.

"What is it?" Maxie asked. "So, the sun has turned mercilessly fierce in its heat. I should expect so. This is what I have long- No, what WE have long wished for." Maxie's eyes then widened after hearing the person on the other side of the radio speak. "What?! The heat is greater than simulations predicted? It'll be a risk to our own safety if it continues?! That cannot be…" It was easy to tell that there was disappointment and shame in Maxie's voice by this point. "It has only just awoken…Where is it getting so much power from? And how much more will it gain when it does undergo Primal Reversion…" Steven could've sworn that he saw a tear form in Maxie's eyes but it was quickly evaporated by the heat from the cave. "C-Continue your readings! Then report back!"

"Boss?! Maxie?! Just what's happening on the surface?!" Tabitha questioned again. Maxie turned his back from him.

"All that matters is…That I have used the Red Orb to awaken Groudon." Maxie replied trying to sound confident. "I will transform this planet to a land ideal for humanity." Steven turned his back from Maxie.

"Hey, Maxie. Looks like you underestimated the power of the super-ancient Pokemon…The power of primal Reversion…" Steven told Maxie causing the scientist to turn and look at him.

"What…did you say?" Maxie asked. Steven turned his head so he could see Maxie's expression in the corner of his eye.

"Primal Groudon brings about an "end", all right. But you don't get to choose what end." Steven replied. "It's gonna drive every living thing on this planet to its death! The only thing waiting for us is despair. A despair we can't even run from. A despair that's gonna crust humanity. You blasted fool…And it's all happening because you were cocky enough to think you could control the super-ancient Pokemon's power! And what'll happen if Team Aqua awaken Kyogre and use its Primal Reversion? What's gonna happen then?!"

"So the information we received from the Weather Institute was true…" Tabitha realized. "Boss Maxie! We'll never get anywhere just standing around here like this! There isn't a moment to spare! We must confirm the situation on the outside!" Tabitha then turned to Steven. "Pretty boy! You're coming, too! Hurry up!" Tabitha then left with Steven following behind as Maxie took one final look at where Groudon was originally and then walking after Steven and Tabitha.

* * *

"Close Combat!"

"Blaze kick!"

Fiery legs clashed with strong punches causing both fire and fighting types to skid or, in Infernape's case, to backflip backwards causing both coordinators to lose points due to both of their attacks failing and how their Pokemon had easily recovered. Even though Blaziken was mega evolved, it proved no better than the power of Infernape.

"Acrobatics!" Flynn shouted causing Infernape to head over towards Blaziken doing gymnastically flips, cartwheels and rolls which made May's points drop ever so slightly every time Infernape pulled one off successfully.

"Earthquake!" May countered making Blaziken stomp the ground with her left foot and making the ground shake menacingly making Infernape lose his balance and fall flat onto his face making him vulnerable. May saw this and decided to use it to her advantage. "Brave bird!" Blaziken nodded and began to run at top speed towards Infernape with her hands behind her, straight and her head and back sticking out to give her extra impact as her entire body became enveloped in, at first, red flames but then they quickly changed to blue flames once Blaziken had picked up enough speed. Blaziken crashed into Infernape's limp body sending it flying back behind Flynn and into a wall signalling that it was knocked out as the three judges pressed down a button causing three red "X"'s to appear on the small screen on the panel in front of them. The screen above the battlefield showed May's portrait and had the text "WINNER" next to it.

"And there you have it! May Birch will be going onto the finals against either Ruby Valentine or Rob Jones!" Vivian announced as May returned her Blaziken thanking it for a great job and Flynn return Infernape with a sad smile but still congratulated him for his hard work before they both met each other in the middle and gave each other a "well-done" hug showing good sportsman ship making the crowd cheer louder. May and Flynn walked off stage waving to the crowd as the next two coordinators, Ruby and Rob, showed themselves and got to each side of the field.

"And now we have the second semi-finals match between Ruby Valentine and Rob Jones!" Vivian shouted. Ruby was wearing a scarlet jacket that was black on the inside, dark brown pants and brown boots with high heels making her actual height of four foot nine now five foot two whilst Rob was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans the same blue as his hair. "Coordinators, send out your Pokemon!"

"Salamence! Reveal!" Ruby called releasing the Dragon Pokemon who gave a roar upon release. Salamence was a quadruped, draconic Pokemon with a long, tapering tail. He was primarily blue with a grey lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There were red markings on his throat, the underside of his tail and stripes on the inner surface of his legs. Additionally, there were raised red ridges above his eyes. Three flat fins protruded from either side of his head acting in the same manner that a Canard would on an aircraft. He had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and the other in the lower. Each of its short legs had three claws. Rob seemed slightly intimidated by the dragon and flying type as he didn't move for a good minute only being broken from his trance when he heard the crowd shout to him. Rob, shakily, raised his hand with his chosen pokeball and threw it weakly onto the stage.

"G-Go, Ludicolo!" Rob announced sending out the Carefree Pokemon. Ludicolo was a bipedal Pokemon that appeared to be a mixture of a pineapple and a duck. There was a green sombrero-like growth on its head that was similar to a lily-pad. Growing out of the top of its head was a short brown stem with a yellow, spiky upper portion. It had black eyes surrounded by a patch of green and an orange bill. Its body was yellow with several, zigzagging brown stripes. It had large, green hands with two black lines on its palms. It had thick green legs with a black circle on the underside of its feet. Ludicolo was acting the exact opposite of its trainer as it bounced around happily on its feet chanting its name as Brendan and Wes both analysed Salamence and Ludicolo at the same time with their Pokedexes.

" _Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Shelgon. By evolving into Salamence, this Pokémon finally realizes its long-held dream of growing wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth. This Pokemon is able to Mega Evolve."_

" _Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokemon and the evolved form of Lombre. Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. This Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings."_

As soon as the Pokedexes had finished speaking, Ruby touched some sort hair pin on the top of her head that reacted with Salamence's locket causing him to become enveloped in a whitish-pink sphere which he easily broke out of letting people hear his loud roar once more and become in awe of his mega evolved form. Salamence's wings had now melded together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing. His face, neck, body and tail were narrower and his tail was noticeably shorter in length. The ridges above his eyes were now far less prominent and he no longer possessed the thick, grey scaling over his lower jaw. Instead, the smooth red flesh underneath had been left exposed, increasing its streamline appearance. The upper pair of fins resting on the sides of his head were now elongated and tapered. The lower pair hadn't changed much. However, the middle set now took the form of quarter-arches, spanning towards the bridge of the nose. The remnants of his shelled underbelly have been drastically transformed into a segmented, more aerodynamic, vest-like armored frame. This frame encases his chest and shoulders with the pieces interlocking whenever Salamence tucks in his front forelegs. This didn't help Rob's feeling of fear as Salamence now had a fierce expression on his face and it shot straight towards Rob and Ludicolo, who was still dancing around almost idiotically.

"With five minutes on the clock, let's get this show on the road!" Vivian announced starting the battle.

"Salamence! Fly!" Ruby commanded causing Salamence to gain altitude quickly and, almost as quickly, drop down to Ludicolo leaving it no chance to dodge. "Stop!" Ruby called surprising the entire arena. Salamence stopped right before he was about to collide with Ludicolo. The two Pokemon were so close that they could each feel each other's breaths though Salamence's was much more threatening and Ludicolo's much heavier. For once in this entire match, Ludicolo showed fear. They stayed like that for a good couple of seconds before Ruby spoke up. "You gonna dodge or what?!"

"Huh?!" Rob replied back, confused.

"I said, you gonna dodge?" Ruby told him causing Rob to look at her strangely. Ruby sighed. "Fine then. Salamence, dragon breath!" Salamence opened his mouth and let out a purple, fiery gas that, once again, left Ludicolo no chance to dodge causing it to topple over onto its back.

"Ludicolo! Get up, please!" Rob pleaded to his Pokemon but Ludicolo had no chance as all it could do was roll around thanks to its round structure. Ruby saw this as her opportunity.

"Aerial headbutt!" Ruby called causing Salamence to shoot high into the sky as a sound breaking speed and then shoot back down as he lowered his head and purple energy began to form in front of his forehead. Salamence then raised his head and the purple energy grew larger and formed into a ball of shining light blue energy. Salamence then lowered his head again and flew head first into Ludicolo knocking it out instantly as called by the three judges who, once again, had three red "X"'s on each of their panels and the crowd look at Salamence and his trainer, Ruby, in shock and slight awe at how fast they had taken down Ludicolo. Ruby returned Salamence with her eyes closed and a smug grin on her face and then walking off the stage whilst the crowd was still in shock. Vivian finally got out of her trance and lifted up the microphone to her mouth to speak as she turned to the audience.

"And there you have it folks! Ruby Valentine and May Birch will be going onto the final round of this year's contest circuit in Lilycove City and battling for the Lilycove Ribbon!" Vivian announced holding up a ribbon that was a golden, diamond-shape in the middle like all other ribbons but this one had dark blue ribbon on each side of the diamond. The crowd cheered once more but not a certain free who were slightly worried for May about her next opponent.

"That Ruby's really strong. I mean, look at how easily she just beat that guy Rob!" Rui told the two.

"Well, she did have type advantage and that Rob was paralyzed with fear to not even do anything." Wes mentioned. "But still, did you see the speed on that Salamence? It was almost faster than light!"

"May's still got this." Brendan told them both. "She'll find a way to best this Ruby. I know she will." Wes and Rui nodded and smiled at the faith that Brendan had in May before looking back towards the stage where May and Ruby were entering both looking at each other with confident expressions.

* * *

Blistering heat is what the two Magma members, the rest of their grunts, and Champion felt when they came out of the Magma hideout. The sky was a fiery colour that perfectly resembled the weather that it protruded. The three of them could easily feel more sweat pouring from their bodies much more easily than when they were in the Magma hideout. Out of all of them, Maxie was the most surprised.

"This…This is not…" Maxie stuttered in disbelief.

"What…" Tabitha asked.

"I…I wanted to…I wanted to make a world…" Maxie stuttered again. "It was supposed to be a world where the human race would attain new heights…" Maxie lowered his head and closed his eyes as he could feel tears forming. "The next stage…of our development…It was all…for humanity's future…

"Boss…Maxie…" Tabitha said in sympathy.

"So this…is the power of the super-ancient Pokemon…" Steven announced taking in the sight. "This is how Groudon brings everything to an end…All of us, people and Pokemon…Every living thing on this planet…Everything's going to die…" Steven then turned to Maxie and Tabitha. "All right Maxie, you and your Team Magma members better go and help those who need it. You're responsible for this mess. This ridiculous, impossible mess. So it only makes sense for you to step up and clean it up after yourself. Agreed?"

"Ngh…" Maxie grunted.

"Let's go, boss Maxie." Tabitha ordered his higher up. Maxie sighed and nodded as Tabitha led him down the route to Lavaridge Town as grunts followed them. Steven called out Skarmory and jumped on the metal bird flying away.

"Take me to Mossdeep City. I'm going to need some help with this one."

* * *

"With five minutes on the clock, let's get this show on the road!" Vivian shouted commencing the battle between the two mega evolved Pokemon that had been glaring daggers at each other ever since they laid eyes on their opponent.

"Dragon claw!" Ruby immediately called out as soon as Vivian has finished speaking. Salamence flew at an amazing speed towards Blaziken with his front left foot growing sharper claws and glowing a light blue.

"Jump to dodge and land on Salamence's back!" May ordered using Blaziken's strong legs to her advantage. Blaziken jumped to dodge Salamence's quick offensive attack and landed on the beasts back like a jockey on a horse.

"Shake it off, Salamence!" Ruby cried, desperately, as she was quite surprised at May's counter to her Salamence's speed. Salamence shook his body violently to drop the Blaze Pokemon off of his back. Some could say that Blaziken had lost control of her "horse".

"Stay on and use Flamethrower!" May commanded as Blaziken tried her best to stick on the Dragon Pokémon's back even though his shaking showed no bounds nor mercy. Blaziken soon got her grip back on Salamence and, once she did, she opened her beak-like mouth and shot out a pillar of flames that shot straight into Salamence's back causing the dragon and flying type not only to wallow in pain but also fall to the ground due to Blaziken's weight and the pressure of the flamethrower though Salamence wasn't knocked out, simply pinned down. "Brace bird!"

"Protect!" Ruby countered quickly knowing that Salamence couldn't take another strong hit such as brave bird. As Blaziken jumped high into the air, Salamence coated himself in a green sphere that protected whatever was inside from almost everything. May saw this and smirked.

" _Gotta thank Bren and Gallade for this."_ May thought before calling out her next command. "Feint!" Ruby and Salamence's eyes widened knowing what this move did. Blaziken also smirked as her body became enveloped in, red flames at first, blue flames and her right talon-like arm shone a brilliant white. Blaziken collided with Salamence, who was desperately trying to keep the green shield up, and Blaziken punched the protect with the arm that was glowing the bright white breaking the sphere instantly and giving Salamence no chance to dodge as not even a split second later, Blaziken collided with Salamence sending him flying backwards into a wall behind Ruby and, dramatically, creating a cloud of smoke making it so that the condition of Salamence was unable to be seen by anyone.

There was a complete silence in the room as people watched in suspense to see Salamence either knocked out or still conscious and willing to continue on. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal a heavily panting dragon and flying type and was surrounded in a red aura.

"And it looks like Salamence has endured Blaziken's powerful attack by using Endure!" Vivian explained to the crowd. Ruby smiled at her Salamence who, as if he read her mind, looked at her and nodded telling her that he could continue. Ruby smiled again before calling out her next command.

"Aerial ace!" Ruby commanded using a move that was unable to be dodged, took advantage of Salamence's speed and was super effective. The attack was so fast, even though Salamence was panting heavily, that it gave Blaziken little to no chance to dodge so she was hit causing her to fly backwards and land on her back in front of May.

"Blaziken, can you stand?" May asked the mega evolved fire and fighting type who nodded and stood up straight and growling at Salamence who had now gotten in front of his trainer. Both Pokemon were panting heavily making it clear that just one good hit could end it for either of them.

"Blaze kick/Zen headbutt!" May/Ruby called out at the same time. Blaziken's left leg began to become enveloped in flames as she started to run towards Salamence who had lowered his head and made purple energy form in front of his forehead. Salamence then raised his head and the purple energy had grown bigger and formed into a ball of shining, light blue energy. Salamence then lowered his head again and flew straight towards Blaziken making fiery leg hit psychic powered head. Both sides glared, whilst growling, at their opponent with neither side showing a sign of victory since, if one did overpower the other, the other would instantly overpower and make their victory clearer. This process happened for a good half a minute until both trainers saw that their Pokemon needed a little boost in power.

"Flamethrower!" May and Ruby called at the same time as both of their Pokemon opened their mouths, almost in synchronization, and shot their own pillar of flames towards their opponent whilst still keeping their earlier collision strong. Both pillars collided with each other and forced both Pokemon shooting backwards into walls behind their trainers though, there was no smoke this time. There was another silence in the room as people kept both eyes on Blaziken and Salamence for any movements from the two Pokemon but, after a good minute, the judges all had three red "X"'s on their panels calling the match a tie. Their points couldn't help them right now as both of their Pokemon had fainted making their points a flat zero.

"And there you have it folks! A tie! Can you believe it?!" Vivian asked rhetorically. "But, luckily, we come prepared for this type of predicament and make an extra ribbon!" Vivian told the crowd holding up a second ribbon that was identical to the one that she had held up before as a small podium was set up Ruby and May to stand on and be awarded the ribbon and the three judges stood up from their panels. Ruby and May returned their Pokemon and thanked them for their hard work and determination in their battle before running up to the podium and curtsied to the judges who wither bowed or curtsied back depending on their gender.

"Ruby Valentine and May Birch…" Vivian began as she handed the two ribbons over to Contesta.

"…Due to your efforts in today's contest…" Contesta continued passing the two ribbons over to Sukizo.

"…We would like to present to each of you…" Sukizo continued again and passed the two ribbons over to Rodney, the special guest judge.

"…A Seadeep Ribbon, each." Rodrick finished passing May and Ruby a ribbon each. May and Ruby smiled as they took their own ribbon and looked at it joyfully before putting it into their cases as the crowd cheered and May and Ruby gave each other a congratulatory hug showing good sportsmanship and their friendship that had apparently sprouted during their time in the contest.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Just gonna let you know, I started this chapter last Saturday and it took me almost an entire week to write! Mostly due to me not feeling like it or just being occupied but I decided to stay up late Christmas Eve (I probably wasn't going to sleep anyway) to finish it off since I was so close to doing so and since I didn't want to leave you guys with no chapter for a good two or so weeks.**

 **Also, thank you to X-Xepher-X and Hong Cong for your OCs of Flynn Rose and Ruby Valentine, respectively. For Flynn, I kind of had to improvise for her Pokemon so just went off the idea of that she was from Sinnoh and went off from there with Infernape being her starter and Leafeon being normally seen as a graceful grass type and that her last name was "Rose" and, while some may think that a Roserade fits the bill better, I kind of don't want sort of major rivals to have the same Pokemon as the main characters. Do not worry though, your two OCs still have a place in the Grand Festival!**

 **Speaking of, there is just one more OC that I need for the Grand Festival so, if you want to, now's your chance for your character to appear in the story! Just fill out these criterias:**

 **Name (First and Last):**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Hometown:**

 **What he/she wears in and outside of contests:**

 **What kind of person they are and/or their past whether it be good or bad:**

 **Pokemon (Can be shiny, legendary (but need a backstory), or nicknamed):**

 **Thank you once again and see you (Hopefully) next Saturday!**


End file.
